A Simple Game
by Arietti
Summary: Set during the game, the Besaid Aurochs are looking for a new player, until they find Naida Dark, a lovely young woman from the Calm Lands. But there's one problem: Can Botta overcome his hatred for the Al Bhed and finally accept her?
1. A Rough Desicion

This story is set during the actual game..kinda like a side-story, yeah? It's about the characters you don't know THAT well, but once you get into the game of Blitzball, you gotta love 'em. That's right, guys- I'm talkin' about the Besaid Aurochs! Them, and the girl they recruit for the team, Naida. She's the "Lady Auroch," in my game, and I thought I'd write a little story about it... hope you like it!

**Chapter One: A Rough Decision**

"As time goes by, you will see, That we're going to be free,  
You and me, we'll touch the sky, Can you see in your mind's eye..  
That we are one, We're all the same, And life is just a simple game..."  
-A Simple Game  
Moody Blues

"...She plays Center and Guard...and she's an Al Bhed." -Letty Smithson  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"'Ey now, red-head! Why the long face?"

Botta Trapper looked up from his seat against the wall at his brown-skinned best friend, Jassu Korbit.

"Nothin'," he replied, looking around the hallway. "I'm just bored."  
"Oh really?" Jassu took a seat next to him. "'Cause you look like you just lost a race to a Ronso."  
Botta looked at him. "Man,_ Keepa_ could beat a Ronso in a race."  
Jassu shrugged. "That's my point. I'm just sayin'- you look down in the dumps, ya?"

Botta looked at him, then shook his head. "It's just... I don't know about this 'Let's ride on the airship' business. I mean, it's cool and all, but..." he looked around, then leaned closer to Jassu, whispering, "it's machina, Jassu.. _machina. _It isn't right."

Jassu looked at him and leaned back."You really need to relax, Red. Wakka said it's ok, and you know how uptight about the teachings he is."  
Botta paused, then sighed, relaxing a little. "Ya...I guess you're right."

They sat in silence for a minute, before Jassu turned to him. "Yo man, have you seen Letty anywhere?"

Botta nodded, just minutes ago, Kimahri had walked in and told Letty that Wakka needed to talk to him, and he'd been gone ever since. "Yeah, he went to go talk to Wakka 'bout somethin'."

"Hmmmm... He's talked to Keepa and Datto already too, an' they've been quiet ever since."  
Botta looked at him for a moment, then stared at the ground, confused. "Wonder what it's about..."  
"I dunno." Jassu rested his head on the wall. "He's already quit the team once, so I don't think it's that...but whatever it is if it's makin'_ Datto_ shut up, then it _can't_ be good."

Botta chuckled, then nodded and fell silent. Moments later their tense quiet was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing looked up to see Letty Smithson walk through the door, a slightly worried and jaded look on his face.

"Botta," he said, jerking a thumb toward the door he'd just came through. "Your turn. He's on the bridge."

Hesitantly Botta looked at Letty, then to Jassu, who shrugged. He stood up, walked past Letty and out the door, closing it behind him. Jassu looked up at his tattoo-ridden friend, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I'm next, eh?"  
The Forward nodded, sliding down on the wall opposite his dark teammate. "S'pose so."  
"So," he said, almost cautiously. "What's this all about?"  
Letty shook his head. "Somethin' about a new member on the team."  
Jassu raised an eyebrow. "That it? I figured it'd be somethin' bad, ya?"  
"Well," Letty paused, looking at him. "I think some people would have a hard time with it, ya?"

Jassu tilted his head, curious. "Huh? Well where's he from? What position does he play?"  
Letty sighed, leaning his head back against the wall and gazing at the shiny metal ceiling, looking at his reflection.

".._.She_ plays Center and Guard...and she's an Al Bhed."

"Say _what?_"

Botta stood in the small hallway in front of the control room with his captain, Wakka. His mouth hung open, and his arms- which moments ago had been folded casually across his chest- were now tense at his sides.

Wakka scratched the back of his neck. "I knew you'd be mad."  
Botta looked at him. "Me? _Mad?_ I'm surprised you even thought about it!"

The orange-haired man shook his head. "Look, Botta. I've been doin' some thinkin', ya? And-"

"Lemme guess," Botta cut in angrily. "You accept the Al Bhed now. It's because of that fruity little kid, ain't it? She's messin' with yer head, isn't she?"  
Wakka looked at him. "Who, Rikku? Now hey, you watch it, Botta..."  
Botta turned to him, shaking his head. "Look, she's cute an' all, but seriously Wakka, yer 23!"

Wakka stepped forward, fists bunched together and dark eyes shining with anger. "Now you listen 'ere, Trapper, an' you listen good." He leaned in close to his teammate- who had backed against the wall- and stared at him solemnly. "..This ain't got _nothin'_ to do with Rikku, an' you know that..." He sighed, stepping back. "This is about the_ team._ I want you guys to expand...get to know people, ya? No more bein' prejudice... This girl, she's good. Doesn't have much experience, but she's a natural for passin' I hear. She'll be good for the team ya?"

Botta looked at him a moment longer, before looking down. "...Sorry Wakka. I shouldn'ta said that."  
Wakka smiled, putting his hand on his shoulder. " 'ey..no worries, ya? We all get carried away sometimes."

The Guard looked at him, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah... So...where is this girl..?"  
Wakka stood back with a grin. "The Calm Lands. She's the store clerk for Rin's Agency there."  
"Rin's Agency..." Botta echoed, looking down thoughtfully.

(I remeber that place...when we went to Thunder Plains to get somethin' for Lulu...That guy with the blonde hair.. Rin.. yeah.. he was there... I think he was the only Al Bhed I've ever come close to likin'...)

"Hey Botta."

He looked up to see Wakka standing at the door, arms folded.

"Yeah?"  
"You...you gonna be okay with this?"  
Botta raised an eyebrow. "Sure..why wouldn't I be...?"  
"I mean..." He scratched the back of his neck. "We're recruitin' a girl, ya? I know you...just got out of a rough time..."

Botta looked at him, then looked away.

"Viranda was my past, ya? I ain't worried about her no more. She chose her way a long time ago."

Wakka nodded, feeling bad for even bringing up the thought of his friend's ex-girlfriend. "Well then, we'd better go on back and get the rest of the guys. Time to go get her."  
Botta looked at him. "What about Jassu?"  
The blitzball master laughed. "I put Letty right before you for a reason, ya? You know the boy can' keep his mouth shut. Jassu probably knows all he needs to by now."  
They both laughed as they walked out toward the hallway.

The redhead looked around. (He knew I was gonna be mad about it-and I am, a little. It's bad enough he picked an Al Bhed, but it's a _girl_...) He looked up at Wakka, who looked at him and smiled. Botta smiled back, then continued thinking. (Well, I guess if the rest of the guys like her..then I will too.)

They walked through the automatic doors to find the rest of the team scattered across the hallway; Keepa asleep, Datto talking-as usual- and Letty and Jassu sitting in silence. When they entered Datto immediately got up and walked over to Keepa, waking him up. Letty and Jassu stood quietly, waiting for an explanation.

"Well..." Wakka started, clearing his throat. "You guys all know that we're lookin' for a new team member, and I told all of you about her- she's in the Calm Lands, she works as a clerk there, ya? Well, we're goin' to get her now, so be prepared. Try to make her feel welcome!" He looked around at the group, who remained quiet until Datto spoke up.

"I'll try my hardest, Cap'n!"  
"Me too, Cap'n Wakka," Keepa agreed.  
"I ain't got nothin' against it." Letty said, leaning against the wall.  
"I guess I'm in too," Jassu said, sitting back down."...An' in case you forgot Cap'n, you didn't say anythin' to me about the girl."  
The Auroch Captain laughed. "I didn't have to, I talked to Letty first, didn't I?"

Gentle laughter broke out among the team as Letty feigned offense, sliding to sit down next to Jassu. After a moment everyone turned and looked at Botta, who had yet to say something. He stood staring off into space, before suddenly jolting upright and looking around.

"Oh...yeah.. count me in too."  
Wakka smiled. "Well guys, let's go get our new Auroch."

Within minutes they were in the Calm Lands, a place only Wakka had been before. As the ship began to land, something caught the eye of the team goalie that almost gave him a heart-attack.

"Chocobos!" Keepa looked down at them like a kid in a toy shop.  
Datto laughed as he walked up next to him. "This place it pretty famous for 'em, Keep. Maybe you could ride one!"  
"Yeah!" He said excitedly, turning to Wakka. "Could I, Cap'n? Just for a few minutes?"  
Wakka chuckled. "Yeah, Keepa, I guess it'd be alright. But not until you meet the new girl, a'ight?"  
"_Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh!_!" Keepa yelled, jumping up and down. After a few seconds he returned to watching the beautiful birds, brown eyes the size of dinner plates.

Botta stood on the other side of the deck, looking down across the endless plain of green. Never had he been anywhere so huge. Not even in the Blitzball Stadium in Luca came close. This place was far bigger, covered with grass and chocobos almost as far as his eyes could see...

Almost out of nowhere, Jassu appeared beside him. "...You okay?"  
He startled slightly. "I'm fine, why?"  
The guard shook his head, leaning against the rail and looking at the plains through the thick glass. "Just checkin', ya know? You seemed a little.. I dunno.. hesitant back there- When he asked us if it was okay."  
"I was caught off-guard," he covered, looking away. "I'd been daydreaming."  
"Oh?" Jassu mused, turning so his back was leaning against the rail and he was looking at Botta. "About what?"

Botta stopped. He new he'd been caught, so he just shook his head. Jassu grinned.

"That's what I thought...So you gonna tell me now?"  
He sighed. "It's just...She's Al Bhed, Jassu."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So..?" Botta looked at him. "_So_... she's an Al Bhed. She_ talks_ different. How are we gonna understand her?"  
Jassu snorted. "Botta, bro. She works with the _Travel Agency_..she's got to know our language."

Botta didn't look up, and Jassu tilted his head to the side.

"This ain't just about her bein' Al Bhed, is it?"  
Botta looked away, Jassu shook his head.  
"Man...it's been 2 months...let it go."

The other guard looked back at him, nodding slowly.

"Yer right...it's just..." He looked back out the window. "...She always told me she wanted to play on the team...be a Guard with me when_ you_ couldn't, ya? And now we really have a girl on the team...but it ain't her."

Jassu put a hand on his shoulder, gripping slightly. "It's her loss, Red. You'll find someone else."

Botta paused, then nodded again, giving Jassu a silent answer; but the moment was over when the Airship shook and Cid's loud voice came over the intercom.

"Alright now, boys! Go do what ya came here to do! We'll be waitin' for ya when you're ready!"

With that said the doors opened, and Wakka ran out ahead of everyone. A few minutes later, they were in the Travel Agency safe haven, away from monsters and everything else. The first thing Botta noticed were all the chocobos, which Keepa began drooling over almost immediately- they were everywhere. For a minute he thought he could see a coat-clad lady in the midst of them, then decided he was seeing things when he didn't see her again. The second thing he noticed was that there weren't many people around.

(Not many_ anything_ really.) He thought (Besides chocobos.)

The third thing he noticed was a young woman standing in the middle of the shopping area, sorting produce. She wore a dark-purple/blue bikini that clashed beautifully with her bright blonde hair, tight black gloves that stretched up to the middle of her upper arms, and brown boots that stopped right above her knees and were partially shielded by the chaps that lined them, buckles pulled tight and strapped to the sides of her swimsuit bottoms. She turned to greet Wakka, and immediately Botta noticed the crop-circle tattoos running from her chest to her stomach. Her well-defined curves fit in perfectly with her build; she was slim but obviously strong.

She was, by far-in Botta's opinion- one of the flooziest things he'd ever seen.

Wakka talked to her for a minute before she stepped forward, gazing at him through her dark goggles as she listened, giving short responses and nodding every now and then. Finally, the Captain turned and walked over to the rest of the team, who stood waiting patiently. The girl followed close behind, calm and quiet. As they came to a stop in front of the group, Wakka pushed the girl out in front of him.

Botta groaned inwardly. (This_ can't_ be her...)

"Guys," Wakka started with a grin. "This, is Naida Dark. She'll be our subsitute Center and Guard for this season."

The group was silent, and Naida looked around, smiling slightly- but Botta could tell she was nervous.

Luckily, Letty could too."Nice tattoos," he said, stepping forward with a hand extended. "Names Letty Smithson, Center."  
"Nice to meet you," she replied shyly, a happy smile on her face.  
Next came Datto, hyper as ever. "Datto Perigan," he shook her hand vigorously. "Front Shooter."  
"Keepa Newman, Goalie. Say, do you by any chance own the chocobos around here?"  
She quirked her lips, laughing softly. "Ummm..no.. but I know who does..her name is Svanda, she's over there in the tan coat."  
"Thanks!"

Next came Jassu, huge grin on his handsome face. "Jassu Korbit, Guard, good ta meet ya."  
"You too."

Last was Botta, who stood, arms crossed. The rest of the team had already scattered, Keepa talking to the tan-coated lady, Datto chatting with the man out by the information center, Letty and Wakka looking at store items, and Jassu...well. Jassu was close by, watching him. The red-head looked back at him and he nodded, taking a seat on a nearby stack of crates as he waited.

Botta looked at the girl, Naida, who had averted her gaze to the ground, rubbing one arm nervously. He studied her for a minute, noting that she was actually rather short for a Blitzer. The shortest one he'd seen was around 5'5", and that was Datto. This girl looked around 5'3" or 5'4", and she had pale skin, not stark white, just...peach-colored- which wasn't uncommon for someone who lived so close to a snowy mountain.

(Her skin is just like Viranda's...) He thought for a moment, before shaking it out of his head. (No. She's nothing like her.)

Finally she looked up at him, black-tinted goggles hiding her bright eyes. He caught her stare and held it. After a few more moments of nervous silence he extended his hand.

"Botta Trapper." He gripped her hand slightly. "Guard."  
She nodded, gripping back a little. "Naida Dark, nice to meet you."

He nodded back, releasing her hand. After a moment of staring at her, she became uneasy and walked back behind her store counter, where she must have felt safe. Botta looked to Jassu, who walked up to him.

"Man, was that so hard? You looked like you were tryin' to pass a kidney stone or somthin'."  
Botta shook his head. "I don't like her, Jassu."  
The dyed-blonde rolled his eyes. "I know you don't, Botta, but yer gonna haveta deal with it for the season, ya? So take it like a man."

Suddenly, a yelp was heard outside the safe haven. They turned to see Keepa on a chocobo, the lady-Svanda- close behind him, laughing.

"Don't kick him so hard, Keepa!" She said through her giggles. "He'll take it the wrong way and get mad!"  
"Oh...well o-Whhhoooa!"

Before he could finish his sentence the bird took off again. Jassu laughed and looked backat Botta.

"Man, I think I'm gonna go try that! Stay outta trouble!"

With that, he slapped Botta on the back and ran out of the safe haven toward the chocobo lady. Botta stood in silence, looking around. His gaze finally stopped back on Naida, who was busy taking care of Lady Yuna, Lulu and Rikku as they bought supplies for their next journey. He sighed.

It was going to be a long season.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Okay...I doubt anyone is reading this, but hey! I've had this fanfic idea stuck in my head for forever now, and I really wanted to do this, so! I know so far I'd like to thank Tio, because she's the only one who's ever read anything of mine (even thought it sucked!) and reviewed it!  
Okay I know alot of you (well I hope alot grins) Are thinking: What the-? Where's Tidus? He's on the team too! ...okay I didn't forget about him, just give me a little while, and I'll get him here, alright?  
Thanks!  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
Arietti

**A/N: Yes, if you're just now starting to read this- or just going back to it for nostalgia's sake- I _am_ fixing it. It's just little things- I'm not revamping the plot or anything. Just tweaking the grammar and making it sound a little less...like I was 16 when I wrote it, lol. :) I'm doing it at my own pace, so please don't get upset if the entire thing isn't upgraded in a week. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The New Girl

Alright guys, here we go, Chapter 2! 

"I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes,  
I try to keep my cool I know it shows.  
I'm starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turnin' red,  
I'm searchin' for the words inside my head.  
'Cause I'm feelin' nervous, tryin' to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it,  
You're worth this, yeah..."

Things I'll Never Say  
-Avril Lavigne

"You're strange...you're REALLY strange." Botta Trapper

-----------

Naida Dark stood behind her store counter, tending to the three ladies that travelled with Wakka and the rest of her new team. She recognised the youngest one, Rikku, who was the daughter of the Al Bhed leader, Cid. She was nice, and Naida was glad for that. Not many Al Bhed women were brought up to be friendly or nice. Cid had done well. She had just finished wrapping up their 5 bags of items and weapons when Rikku turned to her.

"Naida, right?"

Naida smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you, Rikku."  
The black haired lady looked at her. "You know Rikku?"  
Shelaughed a little, "Who doesn't? Any normal Al Bhed would know the daughter of Cid."  
The Summoner laughed and looked at Rikku. "Sounds like you're a princess, Rikku."  
Rikku smiled, "Yeah...that'd be cool!"

The three laughed, and Naida handed them their bags.

"Here you go, that'll be 3,000 gil."

The Mage pulled out the money, and handed it to her. Naida took it, and then gave them their change.

"Thank you," She said, "Have a safe trip."  
"Thank you," The Summoner said, bowing slightly, "You be careful, down here in the Calm Lands."  
"I will," Naida said with a nod.

The Summoner and the Mage turned and walked back to the Airship,but Rikku turned and looked at her.

"So.." She said, her voice slightly concerned,"How are you?"  
Naida raised an eyebrow,"W..what do you mean?"

Rikku leaned on the counter, voice quiet.

"Naida..I know who you are. My father and your father were very close friends."

Naida looked down, pretending to busy herself by stacking things on the counter.

"...I know."  
"Then you would know...what I'm talking about."

The youngclerkstopped moving around, and slowly looked at her. "Yes.."She said slowly, "I'm fine."

Rikku tilted her head to the side, "What about your brother, Leon?"

Naida sighed, "He joined the Crusaders a few weeks ago. I..I couldn't stop him."

The younger Al Bhedsighed, shaking her head, "Naida..I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, Rikku. He wanted to go, and I just..I wasnt't strong enough to stop him. He'll come back, I'm sure." She smiled at Rikku, who returned it.

"That's the spirit!" She stood up, her bright green eyes reflecting in Naida's goggles.

"Be strong, Naida. You'll see your family again someday."  
Naida smiled back, nodding, "Thank you, and take care."  
"You too, kuutpoa Naida!"  
"Kuutpoa."

With that, the young Al Bhed turned and ran back into the Airship after her friends. Naida smiled to herself, turning back to the shelf behind the counter and organising her things.

(She's such a nice young girl..) She thought, (It'll be such a horrible thing to see her in a few years..when war's taken it's toll on her young spirit. Hopefully she'll able to bear it...)

"Excuse me, Naida?"

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Datto's voice. Turning to face him, she saw he had an item bag waiting to be filled.

"Could you..ummm.. help me fill this up?"

She smiled, findingit obvious thatDatto was the youngest of the group. He looked about 18 or 19; Naida herself was 21, although she didn't really look it.

"Of course! What would you like?"  
"Well," Datto said, taking a deep breath like a kid trying to figure out what flavor sucker he wanted, "I was hoping for some antidotes, just in case someone gets poisoned in the game, you know."

Her smile grew even brighter, "That's a great idea..I don't think I'd have ever thought of that."  
He smiled back happily, "Really? You think the Cap'n'll appreciate it?"  
"Hmmmm,"She said, folding her arms, "He seems like the kind of guy who would, but you never know, those antidotes might really come in handy, but..." She said with a slight grin, "You know what would REALLY be good..."

Datto raised his eyebrow, "What's that?"

"..Remedies."

Datto's eyes widened, "You mean, the_ultimate_ curers?"  
Naida nodded, "Mmm hmm, just got a shipment in yesterday-I hear they can cure _anything_."  
The shooter's mouth dropped a little, "Even Sleep?"

She nodded again, then Datto looked at her. "Do you keep 'em at this counter?"  
She shook her head, "No.. but I'm sure that Svanda could find some for you."  
He tilted his head to the side, "..Svanda?"  
"There,"She pointed at the tan-coated lady, "The one with Keepa."  
"Oh! The chocobo lady, ya?"  
"Yeah, you might want to ask her."  
"Wow, thanks!" He was about to walk off when he stopped, turning to her with a whisper. "Umm...how much do you think half a sack of antidotes it gonna cost me?"

Naida whispered back, "For about 10? I'd say 1000."  
Datto's face fell, "Ohh man."  
Naida shook her head, "Don't worry about it, we've got extras, if you can, try and pay about 200 for them, okay?"  
Immedietly the younger Aurochbeamed, "Really!"  
She nodded with a smile, "Really."  
He jumped up and began to run out of the safehaven, "Thanks alot, Naida, I owe ya one!"

She laughed as she took the sack and began to fill it up. A few seconds later, she was greeted by Letty.

"Hey Naida?"  
Looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow."Yes?"  
He waved his hand, "'ey, drop the formalities. Yer part of the team now."

She smiled, then tried again, "Yeah?"  
He smiled, "That's more like it. Anyway, I was wonderin'...ahh..it' kinda stupid..."

She raised her othereyebrow, preparing for the 'Are you single?' question, but instead...

"Where'd you get yer tattoos from?"

The subsitutealmost laughed, but controlled herself looked down at the large crop-circle tattoo going downthe front of her body.

"Well.." She started, "My brother's best friend told me he was an artist in training, and needed a volunteer to practice this new design on."  
Letty raised his eyebrow, "You let someone without any experience tattoo you?"

Naida shrugged, "I was 16, and we didn't have alot of money, so I took the offer while it stood."

Letty scratched the back of his neck."I..uhh..don't suppose he uhh..tried to..when he..." He stopped when he saw her with a rather shocked expression on her face, and immedietly his dark skin flushed red. "I mean..you know. I was just sayin', 'cause it's right down the front of ya, and-"

He stopped again when he saw_her_ turning slightly red.

"I..just figured that you might've...knocked him a goodone, ya?"

Her expression stiffened, then she broke into a fit of laughter. Letty turned even redder.

"Ahhh..c'mon..ya don't haveta laugh, it was an honest question!"

Slowly her laughed softened, and she looked at him. "I'm sorry, Letty. It's just.." She startedgiggling again, "No..no one's ever asked me that before, not even my own brother!"

Letty smiled slightly, his face still red. "Well..I'm sorry, it just..crossed my mind, ya?"

She stopped laughing again, her grin still on her face."It's alright, Letty. I guess it _is _kind of..an implied question..I'll answer it, if you'll promise not to ask me anything like that again."

He nodded quickly, and she took a deep breath, trying not to laugh. "..Yes."

Letty's eyes widened a little."Geez, were you ticked?"

She laughed a little,moving to siton the counter. "Yeah, but that's not the half of it. He was 18, and had a major crush on me. When he was puttin' it on me, he tried to pretend it was an accident, but I didn't buy it."

Letty grinned, "You nailed him, didn't you?"  
Naida laughed, "You bet I did. I had a ring that I wore back then too, my sister had given it to me."

Letty winced, "ohhhh..."  
Naida nodded, "Oh yeah.. he still has a scar goin' down the side of his face."

The Centerchuckled, "Served him right."

They both laughed for a minute, before Naida tilted her head to the side. "So...where did you get your tattoos Letty?"

"Oh.." He said, looking at the large tattoos that traced the tops of both arms, "Well, I.."  
Naida smiled slightly, "You were drunk, weren't you?"  
"Wha-?" Letty said, surprised, then, he looked down, "...Yeah, I was."

Naida nodded, "That's how most tattos like that happen. No one usually just goes and gets crop circles done."  
He nodded, "It was a big mistake...getting drunk I mean." He looked at her and they laughed, then he went on, "I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover I've ever had... I was over at Jassu's house, he'd found me in the night by myself on the side of the road just outside Besaid. He brought me back..I thought I was gonna get away with it, 'til I found the tattoos..."

Naida drew her legs up onto the counter, resting her head on her knees."How old were you?"

He leaned against the counter, looking down in thought."...17. That was...6 years ago."  
Shenodded, "Must've been the thing back then..you don't see anyone with these tattos anymore."  
"Yeah.." He agreed, "..I don't even remember who gave me the tatto, for all we know, it coulda been the same guy you got yers from, ya?"

She smiled slightly, "Could be."  
He smiled slightly, then looked to the sky, which was beginning to turn the magnificent colors of sunset.  
"Well...it's about time to head back to the Ship. You comin'?"

She shook her head, "Nah...I think I'll spend one more night out here."  
He nodded, "Alright, that's cool. I'll see you tomorrow then, ya?"  
She smiled, then nodded, "..Ya."

With that, he turned and started to walk to the airship. Naida looked at him, then laughed a little to herself.

"My Yevon I can't believe he asked me that..."

Laughing a little more, she began to fill up Datto's bag again(It's so strange...) She thought, (I haven't even know these guys fora day..and I already feel like..one of them...) She sighed contently as she put the last antidote in the bag and tightened the cord on it.

Almost as if on cue, Datto and Keepa ran up, and the younger of the two leaned in close.  
"Did you get it all?" He asked quietly.  
She smiled and handed him the bag, "Sure did. Here ya go."  
"Wow," Keepa said in arather thick, tired voice, "That's alot of stuff."  
"I know," Datto said, holding the bag up and looking at it, "Ain't it great?"

They both looked at eachother and laughed, then looked at Naida.

"Thanks alot, Naida," Datto said, handing her 100 gil, "Here's half of it!"  
She nodded, taking the money and putting it in the register, "Thanks."  
"We're turnin' in now," Keepa said with a yawn, "You comin'?"  
She shook her head, "No thanks.. I'm stayin' out here tonight."  
"Oh..ok," He said, and they turned to leave, "Well good night then Naida!"  
"Yeah, good night!"

She waved to them, "Good night guys."

As they left, she turned back to behind her counter, and began locking things up for the night.

"G'night, Naida!"

She looked up to see Wakka walking into the Airship, waving at her. "See ya bright and early, ya?"  
She smiled and waved back, "Sure thing-Good night!"

As he disappeared, she turned and continued her job locking everything up.

(Hmmmm..let's see..there's been Letty, Datto and Keepa, Wakka..well..I suppose the only two left are...)

"Hey Naida!"

This time she didn't turn around.  
"Good night, Jassu."

He laughed, "'ey, how'd you know it was me?"  
She laughed with him, "Well, I've already talked to everyonebut you and Botta, and just between you and me, I don't think that he's-"

"-_Ahem_-...!"

She stopped in mid-sentence, wincing.  
"...That's him, isn't it?"  
"Uh-huh."

Slowly, she set down the jar of potions she had in her hand and turned around to face a somewhat annoyed-lookingBotta and a grinning Jassu. After a moment of silence, she triend to smile slightly.

"Umm...heh.."

"You don't think I'm what now?" He said, his voice low.

Naida looked at him cautiously. After her encounter with him earlier that day, she knew he didn't like her one bit, and would probablyrather have to eat a Flan than play byher on the team, so she needed to be_very_ careful about what she said...

"I.." She started, but trailed off.  
He raised his eyebrow."Well?"

The Al Bhedswallowed hard. This guy was nuts. He was obviously over-reacting, but why this badly?

Then, Naida noticed something.

(Oh, Yevon.. he's a red-head.) -A trait she had always admired on men.

Immedietly taking note that she was staring at his hair, Botta's eyes narrowed.

"Something wrong?" Heasked harshly.

She stepped back a little, shaking her head quickly. "N-no.. I just..never noticed your hair..."

Immedietly she kicked herself mentally.(Oh great, Naida. Now you've done it. Talk about a red-head's hair. For Yevon's sake why don't  
you just go ahead and tell him he smells like a Sandworm while your at it!)

"What about my hair?"

"I...it's red."  
(Well_duh_ it's red, what color'd you think it was, pink!)

"Yeah, so?"

"I've..never seen a guy with red hair before."  
(Oh Yevon. Just shoot yourself right now and save yourself the misery of being around this  
guy for the next 3 months.)

Botta shook his head, "You're strange..you're REALLY strange...and you know what else? I-"

"Botta!"

He was stopped in mid-sentece by Jassu, who had been standing with a 'What's shoved up yers?' look on his face the whole time.  
"What?"  
He shifted his weight to one leg, crossing his arms."Doncha think yer bein' a little hard on the new girl?"  
Botta looked at him."She needs to get used to it."  
He rolled his eyes, "It's her first day, ya? Give her a break. She don't know you."

Botta paused at this, then slowly his crystal blue gaze shifted back to the young Al Bhed. "...I'll let you off this time." He said coldly,"Be more carefulabout who's around you when you talk about someone next time."

With that, he stood up straight, looking at Jassu."I'm goin' to bed. See ya in the mornin'."  
"'Night, Botta."  
"'Night."

He turned back toward the Airship without a word to Naida. ..Now this she couldn't take.

(Alright, you've already ruined his image of you, let's just make it a little worse...)

"Good night, Bottie!"

The red-head stopped in his tracks, slowly turning and looking at her.  
(I KNOW she just didn't.)

"...What did you just call me?"

She straightened up, forcing back her smile."Bottie."

He paused, then nodded."...That's what I thought you said..."He paused again, and then, "...'night."  
Quickly he twisted around and walked to the Airship, glad for the darkness, because his face was turning blood red FAST.

As soon as he was gone, Jassu looked at Naida."...I can't believe you just called him that."

She paused, looking innocent."Should I have done that?"  
"Probably not."

They stopped for a moment, then both burst out laughing.

"Man.. I bet you made him blush!" Jassu said through his laughter.

Laughing heartily Naida fell back on the counter, holding her sides

"Oh wow.." she started, wiping her eyes,"Is that rare for him?"

After a moment more of laughing, they calmed down enough to converse.  
Jassu looked at her. "..Yeah, actually it is."

She continued to lay on the counter, andlooked up at the night sky. "I hope I didn't make him too mad..."  
"Nah," Jassu said, pulling himself up onto the counter next to her, "He's a stiff, just give 'im a little while..he'll open up."  
"But that's just it," She said, looking at her new friend, "You see, the second I met all of you, I felt...at home. You guys are really nice to me, and I don't know any of you."

Jassu looked at her, "Well, that's how we are...we're..friendly, ya?...that's how we were brought up. We_want_ you to feel like a part of the group, ya? Even if it's only been a day."  
She smiled slightly, "Thanks, Jassu.." Then, a concerned looked fell across her face, "But..you know how I said I could tell..when I met you guys..that you were friendly?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well.."She said, looking back at the sky,"I...didn't really feel that comin' from Botta, you know? It seemed..like he didn't even want to look at me."

Jassu sighed, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky with his new teammate.  
"Botta...he's..a good guy, Naida. He really is.. I been playin' as a Guard with him for about 5 years now..and he's a tough nut to crack at first..but..he'll open up to ya eventually.."

Naida sighed, "...Is it because I'm Al Bhed?"  
Jassu looked at her, "That's what he says.. but I think he's got other reasons."  
"..Like what?"  
Jassu shook his head, "Sorry, but that ain't my place to say."  
She paused, then nodded, "I understand."

They sat in silence for a minute, before she raised her eyebrow.

"Hey...what happened to that other guy that was on your team..bleach-blonde hair, weird outfit..?"  
"Ohh..you mean Tidus. He's still around, but he's on the journey with Yuna and the others."  
"The Summoner?"  
"Yeah," He said, looking back to the sky,"He's on the pilgrimage too...He's gonna be gone alot, ya? That's why I think Wakka came and found you."  
Naida paused, then nodded,"..But I'll never be able to amount to him..He's the best Shooter I've ever seen in my life."  
"Yeah..he is.."

They fell silent for a minute, before Jassu looked at her, "Say, how old are you, anyway?"  
She smiled, "21, you?"  
"23."  
"What about the others?"  
"Ah...well Botta's 22,Datto's about 19, and Keepa's 20. Wakka? I'm pretty sure he's 23. But Letty..I think he's 23 too."

She nodded, then sat up suddenly, jumping off the counter. Seconds later she fell back onto it, dizzy. Jassu laughed.

"Blood rush?"

Holding her head, she nodded. After a moment, she looked at him. "Well, I'm off to bed now...I'll see you in the morning."  
"You too, Naida. Good night."  
"Good night."

Jassu jumped off the counter and began walked back to the Airship as Naida finished locking up.

"Oh, and Jassu?"  
He turned at looked at her, "Yeah?"  
"Tell Botta I'm sorry."  
He smiled, "I will."

With that, he turned and disappeared into the Airship. Naida turned and walked into the tent next to her shop, crawling in and lying down, staring through the clear roof at the starry sky.

(So..) She thought, (I'm on a Blitzball team now...funny...Leon always said he wanted to play Blitzball..whenever the Calm came..and there wasn't a threat anymore..)

Sighing, she turned and looked over at the picture next to her bed. It was of her, her older brother Leon, and her younger sister Teale. They were all sitting on a rock bench, Teale in Leon's lap, and Naida behind him on the back of the bench.

(...Lake Macalania..8 years ago..) She thought, (It's been a long time since I've been there...the last place we were together..)  
Shaking her head, she fought back the tearsshe felt coming on.Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. (Perhaps I'll be able to go there...once the season gets started..)

And with that, Naida fell asleep. She knew she was going to get to see the places she'd been with her family before...  
..But she had no idea just how bad it was going to be.

----------------------------

Author's Note: Dun dun DUN! stops..not really. I'm not sure what's going to be so bad about her trips down memory lane just yet, but I'm makin' this up as I go along, so bear with me, ya? (stops)- I mean.. Yeah...(nervous laughter) Well.. I uhh..guess I'll be going now.. constructive critisism is welcome..yeesh You know I need it!  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
Ari


	3. Back to Besaid

Alright now guys...I'm goin' for chapter 3!

"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad..."  
-One Week  
Bare-Naked Ladies

"Yeah..don't worry about that..happens all the time.."-Keepa Newman 

-------------------

"Hey there, Red. Get up."  
"Hnnn.."  
"C'mon now, get up."  
"Mmmmm..."  
"Alright now, Botta, yer gonna make us late, ya? Get up!"

Slowly but surely, the red mess lying on top of the pillow began to move. Jassu stood next to the cot, arms crossed and waiting. Seconds later, he was greeted by two piercing blue eyes.

"..What?"  
Jassu rolled his eyes, "We're gonna be late 'cause of you."  
Botta raised his eyebrow and answered, his voice slightly muffled through the pillow. "Late for what?"  
Jassu threw his arms in the air, "You really are hopeless, ya? We gotta go get Naida, remember?"  
Botta snorted, pressing his face down into the pillow. "Why do I have to go?"  
"Because yer part of the team, ya? Plus I think it'll help make up for how you acted to her last night."

After a moment of silence, Botta sat up on his elbows, looking at Jassu.

"Now why would I want to redeem myself for what I did last night?"

Jassu leaned back, folding his arms, "Because when I have to sit out in games, she's gonna be in for me, and if yer mean to her, there's no way she'll give the ball to you, ya?"

Botta paused for another moment, before pushing himself the rest of the way up.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin', ya? Hold on a sec."  
Jassu smiled, "Tha's what I thought."

He turned and walked through the little arrangement of cots in the hallway before going through the door, leaving Botta alone.  
As soon as he was gone, the redhead stood up, looking around.

(Geez, I really _did_ oversleep...) He thought when he saw everyone's stuff already packed and layed neatly next to the cots. Breathing out slowly, he began to gather his small things up, shoving them into his pillowcase. Unlike the rest of the team, he didn't have many belongings, and had always used his pillowcase to store his stuff in when they travelled.

(Saves room,)He said to himself,(..heh..wonder how many bags Goldie-Lockes is gonna have...hope we don't haveta make her take anything back..)

After a few minutes, Botta was done packing. He tied his pillowcase at the top and threw it on the floor, then walked out the door, only to be greeted by Keepa.

"Hey there, Botta. Ready to go?"  
Botta nodded, "Right-o, Marshmallow Boy, lead the way."

Keepa laughed. The stout Goalie was used to the nickname his big body had earned. Letty had come up with it, when one night they were playing the kid's game 'Chubby Bunny', and Letty had compared Keepa to one of the marshmallows they were eating. They'd called him that ever since.

"Come on then." He said, walking down the next hallway and toward the dropoff gate.

"So," Keepa started,"What do you think of Naida?"

Botta shrugged,"What's to think? She's an Al Bhed store clerk."

"Oh, c'mon, Botta,"Keepa said, looking at him,"She's cute, isn't she? She's really nice too."  
Botta rolled his eyes, "Keepa have you actually looked at her? She's the sluttiest Al Bhed I've ever seen in my life. She wears less clothes than any girl I've ever seen."

The goalieraised an eyebrow, "That was really mean, man. I think she's really nice. Maybe you should just talk to her, ya?"  
Botta shook his head, "I don't _want_ to talk to her. In fact, I don't want anything to do with her. I'm gonna be glad when this season's over with."  
Keepa sighed, shaking his head, "I wish you wouldn't talk like that, Botta. You never know, you could end up really liking her, if you just gave her the chance."  
"Whatever."

As they came upon the dropoff gate, Datto was waiting for them.  
"Come on guys!"He said excitedly,"Let's go!"

He ran off the Airship ahead of them, Keepa after him, and Botta close behind. Soon enough, they were in the Travel Agency safehaven with the rest of the team again.

Botta walked up next to Jassu, "What's takin' the Princess so long?"  
Jassu looked at him out of the corner of his dark eyes, "Maybe she overslept, like some other people on the team."

Herolled his eyes and looked toward the tent the new girl was in."Or maybe she just can't figure out which curlin' iron to bring.." He muttered.

A few seconds later, the tent door unzipped, and out stepped Naida, looking just like she had yesterday, only this time she had her pillow with her.

"Yo Naida,"Wakka said, "We're runnin' in a bit of a hurry, ya? You almost done packin'?"  
She stood up straight with a smile, throwing her pillow over her shoulder. "I'm ready when you are!"

Everyone paused, before Letty scratched the back of his neck and looked at her.

"Uhh...where's your stuff?"

She laughed, "Oh I have it all," She took her pillow off of her shoulder and held it up, showing the bulge in the bottom of it,"I don't have alot of stuff, so I just carry it in my pillowcase when I travel places."

Once again, everyone stopped and stared at her blankly. She looked at them, then started to shift around, getting nervous.  
"...Something I said?..Uhh..do you want me to get a bag to carry it in?"

Almost immedietly, Wakka shook his head.  
"No no, you're okay, ya? It's just..we didn't think anyone else did that besides..."

Slowly, they all turned and looked at Botta, who shook his head.  
"I'll see you guys on the Airship." And he turned and walked off.

As soon as he was gone, Naida looked at Wakka.  
"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make him mad."

Wakka laughed, "Don' worry about Botta, ya? It'll take him a while, but he'll get used to you."

He turned and started to walk back to the Airship, and Naida turned to Jerik, the other Al Bhed  
that helped her run the store.

"You take care, alright?" She said.  
He nodded, "Yht oui pa lynavim, paeh' ynuht ymm druca kioc, huf."  
Naida laughed, "I will, Jerik, don't worry. Goodbye!"  
"Kuutpoa!"

She turned and began to walk out of the safehaven, when she spotted Svanda, talking with Keepa. She walked over to the at the last part of their conversation and stood, waiting to say goodbye to her best friend.

"Thanks alot for letting me ride your chocobo, Svanda."  
She smiled, "No problem, Keepa. You're a natural!"  
He grinned, red blooming across his cheeks, "Wow..thanks."  
She giggled, "Maybe next time you're in the Calm Lands, you can help me train chocobos, hmm?"  
His eyes widened a little, "Really? That'd be great!"  
"Well then,"Svanda said, "I suppose you'd better be going, before the Ship leaves you."  
"Yeah.."He said, looking down,"Gotta go Blitz. But hey, I love it, ya?"

He smiled slightly, then looked at her."...Maybe you could..I dunno..come watch me play sometime..?"  
She blushed a little, smiling, "..Oh..of course..I'll come watch you and Naida play sometime...if it's okay.."  
He nodded, "Of course it is! Just..call me before you come, so I'll be prepared, alright?"  
She smiled even brighter, "I will, I have Naida's number."  
He smiled, "Alright then.. well..I guess I'd better get goin' then..Uhh..bye.."  
The 20 year old goalieextended his hand to her, and she looked at him, eyebrow raised.

Naida laughed to herself. (Poor guy...Alright Svanda, do something. You know you like him.)

Svanda burst into a fit of giggles, and Keepa turned bright red, but kept his hand extended. After she stopped laughing, she smiled brightly at him, then took his hand. After a second, she pulled his hand, pulling him foreward, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye."  
He grinned, "Bye." then walked past Naida and to the Airship, touching his cheek and grinning all the while. Naida smiled and looked at Svanda, who was giggling.

"It's about time you found someone," She said, walking up to her.  
Svanda smiled, "He's really cute, isn't he? I do like him."  
Naida nodded, "He is very cute, and I think you two will make a great couple."  
She sighed contently, "We'll see- but thanks, Naida..and I will come to see you play, alright?"  
"Alright."

They paused, before Naida dropped her pillowcase and hugged Svanda, who hugged back.  
"I'm really gonna miss you Savvy," The Al Bhed said softly, feeling sadness beginning to tug at her heart.  
"Oh, come on,"Svanda said, patting her back,"It's only for a few months."

"Yeah I know," She replied, stepping back,"But I'm leaving you here with Jerik, you know? Do you think you can handle it?"  
Svanda laughed a little, "Of course. I have my chocobos too, you know."  
Naida laughed too, then smiled, "Well, I'll be going now. Congratualtions on Keepa!"

They hugged again.

"Thank you,"She said,"But now all we have to do is find someone for you!"  
Naida laughed, "No.. I'm fine by myself, thanks."  
"Oh nonsense," Svanda said with a smile as Naida walked off, "You'll find someone soon enough. Goodbye now!"  
"Bye!"

Naida walked onto the Airship, the door closing behind her soon after. Walking down the hallway she looked around,not sure exactly where she shouldgo, soshe went straight, and soon found herself at a dead end with a door. Hesitantley, she went through it, and suddenlyfound herselfsurrounded by Al Bhed. There were about 7 of them, and as soon as she entered, they all stopped talking. After a  
moment of staring back and forth, one of them approached her.

"Fro yna oui?"  
She paused, then "So hysa'c Naida."  
He nodded, "Al Bhed."  
She nodded back, "Oac."

The rest of the group relaxed a little, and some went back to talking. The leader looked at her.

"Fryd yna oui tuehk rana?"  
She held out her pillowcase, "E's rana du bmyo Blitzball vun dra Besaid Aurochs."

Almost immedietly the group went silent again, staring at her. The leader tilted his head.  
"...Dra Aurochs?"  
"Oac."  
He rubbed his chin, "Hmmm..oui'na mucd drah."  
She smiled slightly, rubbing the back of her neck, "Yeah...I'm lost."  
He laughed, "So you speak their language too?"  
She nodded, "Yeah...I kind of have to."  
The mansmiled,"That's good. Perhaps you could teach some of my team sometime."  
Naidasmiled,"Sure. If it's needed... Now..could you..?"  
He laughed again, "Of course. They're two hallways down to the right. They've got their cots  
lined up against the walls, you can't miss 'em."  
"Thank you!" She said,and turned to walkout.  
"You're welcome, and Kuut Milg!"  
"Oui duu!"

She almost ran down the hallways to find her new team. As she approached the second hallway, she looked around for a door.

(Now where is it...)She thought, until she spotted the small automatic light just abovea big crack in the wall. (There we go!) She smiled, walking toward it. It opened, and she turned the corner.

..And ran smack into Botta Trapper.

She fell back onto the floor, while Botta stood there, looking down at her with a frown on his face.

"You should watch where you're going." He said darkly.

She rolled her eyes as she began to pick up some of her things that had fallen out of her pillowcase.  
"Maybe YOU should watch where I'm going."

He raised his eyebrow. "What was that?"  
She looked up at him, smirking. "I said you're a wonderful person."  
He narrowed his eyes to her, then shook his head."Whatever."

He started to walk past her, but she twisted around andgrabbed his leg.  
"Excuse me," She said, looking up at him as he twisted around and looked down at her, "But I think since you knocked me down, you should at least help me up."

He stared at her for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "Right, sure."Looking at her again, he found her goggledeyes stilllooking up at him, eyebrow raised. She stretched out a hand to him.  
"..Well?"

(Pick yourself up.) He thought to say, but after a moment, decided not to. After all, he _did_ want to get the ball passed to him this season, and he_had_ knocked her down...Reaching out, he took her handand in one swift movement, yanked her up off the floor.

"Whoa!"

Dropping her bag again, she cameflying up much faster than she had thought she would. She fell foreward, and instinctively, Botta reached out and caught her. They stood for a moment,wondering exactly what had just happend, both of their eyes were wide, andNaida looked up at him. His crystal eyes were wide in ashock of his own, and as he looked down at her, he saw that her eyebrows were raised in surprise too.TheAurochstared at her for a moment, noticing that he could see his reflection perfectly in her goggles.

(She must've had those made so no one could see her eyes.) He thought.

...Suddenly, he realizedhe was holdingher.

Almost immediately Naidajoined him back in good senses, andat the same moment, they broke apart. Botta's face became solid again, and he turned away from her.

"You _really_ need to be more careful." He almost growled.  
Naida laughed a little, "It wasn't_that_ hard, was it?"

Without an answer, hewalked out the door, leaving Naida alone in the small hallway.After a moment, shepicked up her things again, looking at the door Botta had walked out of.

(He's a whole lot stronger than he looks..) She thought, stuffing her toothbrush into her bag. (And he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen..) She stood for a moment, then shook her head. (I can't believe myself. He's such a jerk.) Sighing angrily, she picked up her stuffed rabbit, Jack, and shoved him in the bag. (Geez.. that was pretty bad though..he actually..caught me..and..he held me for a minute..)  
Again, she shook her head, feeling her face become warm with a blush.  
(Yevon I can't believe myself!)  
Shoving the last of her things into her pillowcase, she turned and walked into the next room.

---  
Botta walked down the hallway, his face twisted in concentration.  
(Why..why did I look at her like that? Come on now, Trapper, pull it together! She's a slut, alright? You don't need to haveanything to do with her!)

He walked toward the Observation Room and found Letty leaning against the rail, looking out the window. Approaching quietly, he leaned on the rail next to him. Letty glanced at him.

"Did Naida find the room okay?"  
Botta looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "How should I know?"  
Letty smirked, "Because I saw you two hugging in the hallway."  
He turned to him, "Hugging? Man, she fell down and I caught her."  
Thetan Centershrugged,"Whatever."  
Botta shook his head, angry,"There's no way I'd ever hug her. _Ever_."

Letty looked at him, "What's yer problem, Botta? I was just kiddin', ya? I know you don't like her."  
Botta sighed, leaning against the rail, "Yeah..sorry."  
He laughed softly,"It's alright..just try to relax, ya? We're almost home."

Botta looked at him for a moment, then leaned against the rail again.  
(Home..)He thought (Ha..yeah..like I have much of one..)

A few minutes later, the ship landed at the port in Besaid. Everyone got off, and Wakka turned to them.  
"Alright you guys, it's great to be home, ya?"

Everyone cheered, and Wakka smiled.  
"Yeah, and now that we're home, you know what that means..."

Datto jumped up, "GOOD FOOD!"

The group laughed, but Wakka shook his head.  
"Practice, guys, _practice_.."

Some of the group groaned, while Keepa shrugged.  
"Well, we _do_ need it, ya? We wanna win this year."

"Ahhh, shut up, Keepa,"Jassu said with a grin,"You jus' wanna be in good shape when_Svanda_ comes to watch ya!"

The tall goalie turnedslightly red as the rest of the team laughed.  
"Well.." He stared, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it,"Wakka said, smiling,"Whatever reason you got, if it's good and'll help you play better, use it! We need all the help we can get this season. It's the last one of the year before we go into Cold Season, ya? We wanna go out with a bang!"

The guys cheered again, but then Wakka's voice became serious.  
"An' you guys know that this season, me an' Tidus might not be around a whole lot."

They were quiet, and nodded. Wakka smiled again. "But 'ey, that's why we've got the new Lady Auroch!"

Naida smiled a little as Keepa turned and smacked her on the back.

"She'll help alot,"Wakka went on,"And with trainin', she could really be somethin'!"  
Letty raised his hand, "I'll help her on the passin' techs."  
Jassu stepped up next to him, "An' I'll help with her Blockin'. Botta will too, won'cha Botta?"

He turned to the redhead, who looked at him, eyebrow raised. Wakka stared at him too, waiting for an answer. After a moment, Botta shrugged.

"Yeah..I guess I will too."

Wakka smiled and nodded, then looked at them all.  
"Me an' Tidus are leavin' next week for Mt. Gagazet with the others. That's just enough time to get you guys started up in your practice, ya?"

They all nodded, and he pulled out his Blitzball.  
"Well, we might as well get started before we go home, ya? C'mon!"

He threw the ball to Datto, who caught it and threw it to Letty, who looked back at Wakka.  
"Where is Tidus, anyway?"  
Wakka grinned, "He'll be here in a few minutes. Now, let's get things started before he gets here, ya? Break up into groups. The Goalie and the Passer go practice catchin' an' passin. Datto, you'll be with me an' Tidus when he gets here. Blockers, you go practice yer throws, ya?"

Everyone split up into their groups, and soon left Naida standing alone, looking confused. Wakka turned to her.  
"You okay?"  
She rubbed the back of her neck, "Umm.. I don't know where to go."  
He raised his eyebrow for a moment, before realizing, "Ohh.. that's right...you play 2 positions, ya?"  
She nodded, "Where do you want me, a passer or a blocker?"  
He paused, rubbing his chin,"Hmmm..maybe you should try a passer for now. You're better at that, ya?"  
She nodded again, "Yeah."  
He smiled,"Well good. Go for it, Naida, and don't forget to have fun."  
She smiled back, "I will!"

The Al Bhedturned and ran over to Letty and Keepa. Letty was kicking the ball to Keepa, who was catching them all. As she approached, Letty turned to her with a grin.

"Gonna be my sub this season?"  
She shrugged, "I'm not sure, Wakka said he thought I might be better at passing than blocking."  
Letty nodded, then held up the ball.  
"Come try it then."

He tossed the ball to her, and she caught it, holding it firmly with both hands. She looked at him as he began to run further away.

"W..what do you want me to do?"  
"He's checkin' your range,"Keepa said, standing back, "He's gonna see how far you can throw it."  
"Ohhh..."She said, nodding,"I get it."

A second later, Letty turned back to her.  
"Alright, Naida! Let's see how far you can throw that baby!"

Naida paused, (..Did he just call me "Baby"?) She shook her head, looking at the ball, (Oh, hewas talkin' about this.) She laughed, then nodded. "Alright!"

She looked around, then gripped the ball in one hand. Pulling back, she tensed up all of her arm muscles, and threw with all of her strength.

...And hit Keepa right in the head.

"Ah!" He yelped, grabbing on to the side of his red face. She turned to him, mouth open and eyes wide.  
"Keepa, I am _SO_ sorry!"

He rubbed his face, wincing, "Yeah..don't worry about that..happens all the time."

Meanwhile, Letty stood about 20 feet away..well..actually he lay about 20 feet away...after seeing his friend get beaned, .he had fallen on the ground and was laughing histerically.

"Oh my Yevon, Keepa! You shoulda seen yer face!"

He continued to laugh as Keepa rolled his eyes.  
"Man Letty, yer really mean." He turned to Naida, "Isn't he mean?"

Naida paused, looking at Keepa face. It was beginning to swell, and has a dark purple tint to it. He looked...funny. Naida stared even longer, and Keepa tilted his head to the side.

"Somethin' wrong?" He tried to say, but the side of his mouth was swollen, so it came out, "Shomeshin' shwong?"

Naida stared a second longer, before she began to crack up.  
"I'm sorry Keepa," she covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle the laughter she felt coming on, "I can't help it!"

Keepa stared at her,"Awww..man. C'mon you two!" Which sounded more like "Shu shu," Which caused Naida to laugh even  
harder.He rolled his eyes. "Ahhh..Husshhh..shi'm gonna go get shome ishe for thish..."

He walked off, and a minute later, Letty stat up and looked at Naida, who was also sitting up, clutching her stomach and trying to catch her breath.

"Hey kid,"He said with a laugh, "You ready to go again?"  
She looked at him, her laughter slowing, "Yeah..just..give me a.. minute or so.."She trailed off laughing again, and finally, a minute later, she stood up. Letty tossed her the ball again.

"Just try to aim this time. I think your strength can do the rest, ya?"  
She nodded, still laughing a little. Letty stepped back some, but not as far as before. He held out his hands.  
"C'mon now! Give me yer best shot, ya?"

She breathed in deeply, calming down. Brushing her hair out of her face, she gripped the ball, looked at Letty, and pulled back. Once again, her muscles tensed, and she threw the ball as hard as she could at him. This time it went to him, and when he caught it, he fell backwards onto the sandy beach. Naida looked at him, holding her breath in anticipation. After a second of sitting in shock, he shook  
his head and looked at her with a grin.

"Man that was fast!"  
She let out a sigh of relief, and laughed a little."Is that good?"  
He laughed too, "You know it! Now, let's try to finish findin' yer range, ya?"

He stood up, and stepped back about 5 feet, then threw her the ball again.  
"Go again, ya?"

Once again, Naida stepped back, gripping the ball, and letting it go with all of her strength..and again, Letty fell flat on his rear.  
"Alright now,"He said with a laugh,"Enough with the knocking me down, ya? Go again!"

He stepped back 10 feet this time, and tossed her the ball. Again she threw it, but this time, he caught it without a problem. He looked at her, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Ohhh, man..this is GREAT!"  
She smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow."What is?"  
He walked up to her extending his hand.

"Congratulations, Naida Dark. Yer passin' range is 20!"

Naida's mouth dropped, and she shook his hand, stunned. "M..me? ..20?"  
He nodded excitedly, "I never heard of a level 1 player bein' able to pass 20 their first time!"  
She grinned, "Wow..thanks!"  
He smiled, "Yeah, but don't go gettin' any ideas, ya? I'd like to keep my place on the team!"  
She laughed a little, "Well what's your range?"  
He shrugged, handing her the ball, "..40."  
Her eyes widened, "4..40?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, but remember, I'm level 20. You're not, ya? I think by the time yer my level,  
you could already be up to 100!"  
Naida beamed. (Wow.. 100 passing range! That'd be somethin' to tell Leon when he gets back!)

She nodded and threw the ball back to him."I'll be right back,"She said,"I think I'm gonna go check on Keepa."  
Letty nodded, then walked up next to her, "I'll go with ya."

They walked off to the boat at the dock, where they figured their beloved Goalie would be. Across the beach, Jassu and Botta practiced passing and blocking. Attacking was something that could only be practiced in water, because doing it outside on a beach was much more difficult to do without hurting someone.

The first time Naida had knocked Letty down with the ball, Jassu's mouth dropped.

"What is it?" Botta asked him turning around, "Hah, Letty fell."  
"No, man,"Jassu said, shaking his head,"He didn't fall. He was knocked."  
Botta looked at him, "Seriously?"  
"Yeah, did you not see it? She nailed him!"  
Botta smiled slightly, "That had to be a funny sight."  
Jassu nodded, "I never seen anybody be able to knock Letty down with a PASS, besides the Ronso's, anyway."

Botta shrugged,"So she's a good passer. That's why Wakka got her, ya?" He took the ball from Jassu and spun it around on his fingertips.  
"Can't sit there gawkin' at her all day, ya? We gotta practice."

Jassu shook his head, then looked at him, "..You really are a piece of work, ya?"  
Botta raised his eyebrow,then threw the ball, "How's that?"  
Jassu caught it, passing it back and forth between his hands.  
"You really act like you hate her for bein' an Al Bhed, but I think it's 'cause she's a _girl _Al Bhed, ya?"  
Botta shook his head, "Yeah right."  
"Yeah,"Jassu said, throwing the ball, "I know I'm right. She's a girl, and every time you look at her, you feel threatened."

Botta caught it, and shook his head, "Why would I be threatened by a girl? Especially an _Al Bhed_?" He passed the ball back, and Jassu caught it again.

"Because thatAl Bhedmight be better than you, and thatgirlis the prettiest thing on two legs."  
Botta smirked, "I dunno, Jassu. I happen to think that you have very nice legs."

Jassu stared at him for a minute, then threw the ball. "Man, if you ever say that to me again, I'll personally make you wish you were a chocobo."

Botta laughed and caught the ball.

A few minutes later, Wakka called the team in. As they all lined up, he noticed Keepa had a pack of ice to the side of his face.  
"'Ey, Keepa. What happened to you?"

Without saying a word, he pointed to Naida, who winced slightly.  
"..I didn't mean to, honestly."

Wakka raised his eyebrow and walked over to Keepa, smiling a little.  
"Lemme see."

Slowly, Keepa took off the icepack to reveal the purple mass of skin that Naida had made with  
the ball. Almost instantly Wakka drew back, and the other guys who were watching all winced.

"Ohhh...!"

Wakka looked at Naida, "You musta threw it really hard, ya? That's quite a lump he's got there."

She nodded and looked down, and Wakka turned to Letty."What's her range?"  
Letty grinned, "20."

Immedietly the rest of the group went silent. Wakka raised his eyebrows and looked at Naida.

"..20?"

She nodded, red slowly creeping up her cheeks.

"Man.."Datto said,"I've..never heard of anyone on level 1 having a passing range of 20.."  
Jassu looked at her, "Are you sure you've never played before?"  
She nodded again, "Positive."  
Wakka shook his head, "That's impossible.."

"Oh no it isn't."

Everyone turned to see Tidus standing behind Wakka, arms crossed.

"I've known someone who's passing range was 20 when he started."

Wakka nodded, "Your old man."  
Tidus nodded, "His Range was 20 when he was about 19, and before he disappeared, his last range  
was recorded at 89. He was a level 45."

The team all stood silently, looking at eachother. Tidus walked up to Naida, and she looked up at him.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Naida,"She said calmly, but her heart was thundering in her chest. She absently began to rub one arm the wayshe usually did when someone was making her nervous.

"Well,"He said,"Nice to meet ya, Naida. Welcome to the team."  
She smiled, "Thanks."  
He smiled back, then turned to Wakka, "We goin' to Besaid now?"  
He nodded, "Yeah. Me might wanna get goin' now, ya? Before it get's too dark."  
Tidus nodded back, "I'll see ya there. I'm gonna go get the others."

He walked past him to the Airship, and Wakka turned to the group.  
"Alright guys, get yer stuff. It's time to go back to Besaid."

----------  
Author's Note: Okay okay, I know. It's kind of boring because they're not into the Blitz season just yet! Bear with me now, I'm trying REALLY hard now! Your review's will keep me goin'! And for that, I'd like to thank Tio! You're the only one reading this, I'm afraid! But thankyou all the same!  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
Ari

P.S. I know that when this comes up on the screen, the lines are all out of whack and everything. I'm really sorry if that's makin' it difficult to read, and I'm trying to fix it!


	4. Welcome to the Big Leagues

"You remind me of a girl, that I once knew  
See her face whenever I, I look, at you.  
Wouldn't believe all of the things, she put, me through.  
This is why, I just can't get with you."  
-You Remind Me  
Usher

"I'm right behind you, oh Mighty King of Politeness."-Naida Dark

-----------  
The moment that Naida laid eyes on the small town of Besaid, she noticed one thing.  
(This place has the most home-like feeling I've ever felt..)

She looked around at all the small buildings, breathing in slowly.  
(I..I like it here..)

After a moment, Datto walked up to her.  
"Nice, huh?"  
"Nice?"She echoed,"I..I mean.. it's wonderful!"  
Datto smiled, "Glad you think so. It's your home for the next 3 months."

Naida looked at him, smiled, then looked back over the town.  
(Wow...)

"Hey Naida."

The Al Bhed woman turned to see the Goalie standing next to her, his cheek still purple, but the swelling down.  
"Hmm?"  
"My aunt told me that she was gonna cook a big supper tonight, for the team comin' home and all. I think everyone else is comin' so far, do you wanna come too?"  
"Oh, well sure,"She said with a smile,"Thanks, Keepa."  
He nodded,"No problem."

She smiled to herself as he walked past her, and once again admired the view of the small village from the top of the hill. After a few moments, Jassu walked past her.

"C'mon now, Naida. You don't wanna get left behind, ya? There's fiends out here at night."  
"Oh, alright!" She said, walking after him.

A few minutes later, they were in the village. Jassu turned to Keepa.  
"See ya in a few minutes, ya?"  
"Okay, Jassu,"Then he turned to everyone else,"Anyone coming?"

Most of the group had already scattered to their homes, except for Botta and Naida, who stood alone with their pillowcases.  
"I'll go,"Botta said, stepping foreward, "Got nothin' else to do, really."  
"Okay,"Keepa said with a smile, then looked at Naida, "You too?"  
She shrugged,"Guess so. I could help yer Aunt, if she needs it.."

Botta looked at her, and she looked back, faking a sweet smile.  
"Shall we?"

Botta looked at her as she walked past him, then followed her to Keepa's house. As they entered the small house that was hidden back in the woods, the most wonderful smells entered Naida's nose.  
(Ohhh.. man.)She thought, (Home cooked meals!)

Botta looked around, thinking to himself too, (Wow, Datto wasn't kidding when he said there'd be good food.)

They entered and found an empty table, waiting to be set. As Botta shut the door behind them, Keepa stepped foreward.

"Aunt Julia!"He called, "Aunt Julia, I'm home!"

He looked around the small dining room, and walked straight through the door at the end of it into what must have been the kitchen.  
"Aunt Julia?"  
"Ohh Keepa! There you are!"

They all turned to see a short woman, not much shorter than Naida, come out of the other door in the dining room that was to the left of the kitchen. Her face was round, like Keepa's, and she had curly brown hair that was pulled messily back into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes were all lit up as she hugged and kissed her nephew.

"I've missed you so much!"She exclaimed, wiping her hands off on the white apron she wore and then hugging him again, "I'm so glad you're home, you and your friends!"

With that, she turned and looked at Botta and Naida.  
"Botta Trapper, is that you?"  
He smiled, "Yes ma'am, Aunt Julia."

She grinned even bigger as she walked over and hugged him, then held him at arms length and looked at him.  
"My my, look how handsome you've grown! I bet you can't get the ladies to leave you alone!"  
He smiled a gentle smile, "Oh, no ma'am, not really."

Naida looked at Botta and smiled.  
(Well now..there IS human in him after all...)

Suddenly, Ms.Newman turned to Naida, her eyes still lit up brightly.  
"Ohh..and I can see why too! My goodness, she's very pretty, Botta!"

Botta's eyes widened a bit, as did Naida's. Keepa stood behind his Aunt, stifling a laugh.Aunt Juliawent on.  
"And what is your name, dear?"  
"Uh..umm.. Naida Dark.."  
"Ohh well, Naida. You're very pretty, where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?"

Naida's face began to turn red.  
"Oh, well. Thank you..Ms..."  
"Ms. Newman, but just call me and Aunt Julia, and you're welcome."

Naida began rubbing one of her arms again, "Ohh.. well I'm from the Calm Lands."  
Aunt Julia smiled, "The Calm Lands, really? Well my, that is far away! How old are you, my dear?"  
"21."

"Oh!"She exclaimed, turning to Botta, who still seemed confused over the whole 'She's very pretty- _Botta_' deal.

"Why she's only a year younger than you are, Botta! That's not bad at all! And to think, you met her in the Calm Lands!"  
Botta's face began to turn red as he looked at Keepa, who was covering his mouth with a grin.

"Umm..Aunt JuliaI-"  
But she was already talking to Naida again.  
"You have yourself a fine young man, here, Naida. I'm happy for the both of you, are you planning to get married?"

Immedietly Naida's face flushed red, and she looked away.  
"Oh, umm.. Well, Aunt Julia.. Really.. I'm.."  
"Oh yes, dear, I understand. With those gloves on, you can't wear your ring."  
She turned back to Botta.  
"But then again, I suppose you haven't even gotten her a ring yet, have you?"  
The merry woman laughed as Botta shook his head.  
"N..no, Aunt Julia, you don't understand.. Naida and I aren't.."  
"Oh come on now, Botta. Don't be shy about it. Have you even asked her yet?"

Finally, Keepa couldn't take it anymore. He began to roar with laughter, causing his Aunt to turn to him with a grin, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Now what's so funny, Keepa Newman?"

He looked up at his Aunt throught the tears of laughter.  
"Au..Aunt Julia,"He stuttered, "This is Naida..She's our substitute for the season..She and Botta aren't dating!"

Immedietly, the older woman turned to the two of them, eyes wide and face turning bright red. She glanced between the two of them.  
"A..Are you serious? You two aren't..?"  
Botta shook his head quickly, "Hardly."  
"No." Naida said right after.

Aunt Julia pulled the bottom of her apron up and hid her face in it.  
"Oh..my goodness! I am so sorry! It's just, I thought..when I saw you two.." She spun around to her nephew, who was down on one knee, laughing hard.

"Ohhh..you! Why didn't you say anything!" She laughed and playfully hit him with her apron, then walked past him and toward the kitchen. "Keepa, if you can answer me, how many of you are coming?"  
"E..every.."He started.  
"Everyone on the team, Aunt J." Botta finished, "They'll be here in a minute."  
"Ohh no!" She exclaimed,"How am I going to do this in such a short time?"  
"I'll help you Aunt Julia,"Naida said, stepping foreward and walking into the small kitchen. It was narrow, like a hallway, with the counter, sink, and all the cabinets and drawers on one side, and the stove and everything else on the other. There were a few dishes in the sink, but most were in the holder on the other side of it.

"What can I help you with?" She said.  
"Well,"Aunt Julia said, looking at her,"If you would, could you please take all of the bowls out of the drainer, and stack them up? Make sure there's enough of them for everyone please."  
"Yes ma'am." Naida said, and set to work.

Meanwhile, Botta stood in the dining room with Keepa, who had finally stopped laughing, and was sitting down in a chair at the table.

"I can't believe you let her stand there and think that, Keepa." He said darkly, pulling up a chair next to him.  
Keepa only looked at him, "Hey, she was facing you two. Either one of you coulda said somethin' at any point to make her stop, ya?"  
Botta rolled his eyes, "I just..how could she think that? She knows that Naida's Al Bhed, doesn't she?"  
Keepa looked at him, "Just because you don't like the Al Bhed Botta, doesn't mean everyone else doesn't either."

Botta looked at him for a moment, then sat back. "Yeesh..Naida...me..yeah right."

10 minutes later, the whole team of the Besaid Aurochs (Minus Tidus, who had to stay on the Airship due to the fact that Yuna couldn't show her face anywhere near the temple) sat around the table at Keepa's house, eating the most delicious soup they'd ever had. There were 8 of them around the rectangular table, sitting Aunt Julia at the far end, then there was Datto facing Keepa, then Letty facing Jassu, Naida facing Botta, and then Wakka on the other end.

"Man, Aunt Julia,"Datto said, "This sure is good stuff!"  
"Thank you dear,"She said with a smile,"I'm glad you like it."  
"Yeah,"Keepa said through a mouthful of soup,"Aunt Julia's Mushroom Surprise Soup has always been the best!"  
"...Mushrooms?" Wakka said, looking into his bowl,"Man, I didn't even notice!"  
"That's just it!"Aunt Julia said with a laugh,"That's the surprise, there aren't any mushrooms!"

The group laughed, then went back to eating. After a moment, Aunt Julia looked up.

"So, when does your season start this time?"  
"Oh,"Letty said, setting his spoon down,"Next Tuesday."  
"Oh my,"She replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin, then leaning back in her chair, "That is a short time, isn't it?"  
"Yeah,"Jassu said,"And to think we're playin' the Kilika Beasts first."  
"Man,"Datto said, looking up from his bowl,"If they're anything like they were last year, then we've got it made."  
"Yep,"Botta added,"They're fast...really fast, but that's all they are."

The rest of the group nodded, then Aunt Julia spoke again.  
"Do you have a schedule of where who'll you'll be playing this year?"

"Well,"Wakka said,"We were thinkin' about writin' one up, ya? But the only one we're sure of so far is playin' Kilika next Tuesday-4 days. After that, it's the Guados, then the Ronsos, and if we win those three games, then we'll start in round 2 on the Tournament. So...We really don't know what's goin' on."

"Hmmm..I see,"She said,"Which team do you think is the biggest threat so far?"  
"Well,"Keepa answered, finally talking,"The Ronsos have actually gotten more variety on their team this year, with Guados and everthing else, them..and I suppose the Goers, like always."

"Ya,"Jassu added,"Those Goers keep sayin' that they've got 'The Weapon That's Winnin' Them the Tourney' Or somethin' like that. No one knows what it is. Whether it's a player or what, they said they're not bringin' it in 'til the finals."  
"Which there's not much doubt they'll make it to,"Botta said, leaning back,"And it'll more than likely be against us or the Ronsos."

Everyone agreed silently, and once again the table fell quiet, and once again it was Aunt Julia who spoke up.

"So, which one of you is going to be the first to tell me if Keepa's been hitting on any Calm Land girls?"

Immedietly Keepa's eyes widened, and he looked down.  
"A-Aunt Julia!"

Everyone laughed, then Datto smiled, "Yeah, there IS someone in the Calm Lands, ya? She's a chocobo rider!"  
"Oh?"She replied, raising an eyebrow,she turned to Keepa,"Is this true?"  
His face began to turn red,"..Yes ma'am."  
She smiled and looked at Naida, "A friend of yours, I suppose?"  
Naida smiled back and nodded,"Yes ma'am, we've known eachother for about 3 years now."  
"Oh,"Aunt Julia said,"And what's her name?"

Everyone answered.  
"Svanda!"

"My!"Aunt Julia said with a laugh, "That's a lovely name!" She turned to her embarassed nephew, patting him on the back, "I'm sure she's wonderful, Keepa. Will she be going to any of your games?"

"Yes ma'am, he said, looking up. She said she was gonna try to come and watch me and Naida."  
"Oh, well then. I suppose when she calls you, you're going to have to call me and tell me to come up to that one so I can meet her! They're all being held in Luca again this year, aren't they?"  
"Yes ma'am,"Wakka answered,"Luca's the only place with a stadium anymore."  
Sighing, Aunt Julia nodded and sat back, "That's right...Sin destroyed all of them..."

Eveyone fell silent for the last time, before Aunt Julia stood up.  
"Well boys..and girl,"She added with a slight smile,"It's about 9:30, and I'm goin' to head to bed. If you're all done here..."

"Oh yes ma'am,"They replied, and most of them stood up. Aunt Julia walked around the table and hugged all of them.  
"I'll just clean up a bit after you go, just leave your bowls on the table."  
"Goodnite, Ms.Newman!"  
"Goodnite, Aunt Julia!"  
"See ya in the morning, ya?"  
"Bye!"

An arrangement of "Good byes" Rung through the air as everyone on the team but Naida walked out the door. Aunt Julia turned to her.  
"Oh, yes Naida?"  
She smiled slightly, "I was just going to see if I could do anything to help you clean up, Aunt Julia."  
Aunt Julia smiled, "Oh, well thank you dear, I appreciate it. You can just help me do the dishes, if it's alright."  
"It's fine,"Naida smiled back, and began clearing the table..

Outside, the rest of the group stood in a little circle, talking.

"So,"Letty said,"Where are you goin', Wakka?"  
He sighed, "Back to the Airship. I gotta be with the others when they figure stuff out, ya?"

"Yeah,"Came a few muttered answers; then, Datto turned to Keepa.

"Are you stayin' with me tonight?" He said.  
"Nah,"He shook his head,"I'm with Aunt Julia, I'm just out here talkin' right now."

Letty turned to Jassu, "Anyone over at your place tonight?"  
Jassu shrugged, "Unless Botta doesn't got anywhere to go."

The two looked at Botta, who shook his head.  
"Nah..I'll find somewhere to go."  
"You can stay at my house tonight,"Wakka said, putting a hand on his shoulder,"It's gonna be empty, ya? Just stay in there."  
Botta smiled, "Thanks man."  
Wakka nodded, "No problem."

The group started their "Good Nights", until Datto said something to make everyone stop.

"Uhh..guys..where's Naida gonna stay?"

Everyone went quiet.

"I..don't have any more room."Jassu said.  
Datto shrugged,"I could let her stay."  
Wakka shook his head,"Nah, I think you'd keep her up all night."  
"Well,"Keepa said,"Aunt Julia doesn't have any extra beds."  
"Oh yeah!"Wakka exclaimed, "But I do! She can stay in my house with-"

Immedietly he fell quiet, and they all turned and looked at Botta, who shook his head.

"If she is in that house with me, I will voluntarily go sleep in the Inn."

Silence, and then, after a moment, everyone shrugged, and began to go their own way. Soon it was just Botta and Wakka, alone on the dimly lit, dusty street.

"So..you really gonna stay at the Inn?"  
Botta shrugged, "If she's in that house, I am not going to be in there with her."

Wakka paused, then shook his head, "You know, Botta. I really don't think this you hating Naida stuff is really just because she's Al Bhed, ya?"  
He folded his arms, "That's what Jassu said."  
"I know,"Wakka said, looking at him,"He told me he tried to talk to you, but you insisted that she was..well..a slut, ya?"  
"Well, she sure does look like one."  
Wakka shook his head again, "Botta, man..if you don't remember. Viranda wore somethin' alot like what Naida's wearin'."

Botta was silent, Wakka nodded.

"That's it.. I thought that's what it was. Naida reminds you of Viranda, doesn't she?"  
Botta paused, then shrugged, "So what? She looks a little like her, ya? Maybe Viranda had more clothes on, but she had the short blonde hair and the peach skin. You remember, ya?"  
Wakka nodded, "Yeah, Botta. I remember what she looked like. But the thing is...Viranda cheated on you, man... and Naida ISN'T Viranda."  
"I know that,"Botta almost snapped,"But looking like her is just as bad to me. I've tried so hard for the past month to forget about her, and just when I finally am, SHE comes along."

They stood in silence for a minute longer, before Wakka sighed.

"Look, I'm not sayin' you needta date her or anything, ya? I just want you to accept her..Botta, for Yevon's sake, she's NOT Viranda."  
Botta was quiet, then nodded, "Yeah..okay..I'll try, Wakka...just give me my time, ya?"  
Wakka smiled, "Yeah, thanks Botta."He placed a hand on his shoulder."  
Botta smiled back, "No problem."  
Wakka turned and began to walk out of Besaid, when Botta tilted his head.  
"You sure you're gonna be safe walkin' alone?"

Wakka turned to him with a grin.

"Oh yeah," And with that, pulled out his weapon, the World Champion. Botta smiled and waved.  
"Good Night, Wakka."  
"You too, Botta."

As Wakka turned and disappeared from sight, Botta started to walk toward the Inn, but then stopped.  
(Oh, man. My stuff's still in Ms. Newman's house.)

He turned and walked back to the small house. Going in he saw the dining room clean, and heard Naida, Ms. Newman, and Keepa in the kitchen, talking and cleaning.

"So..Naida..were you born in the Calm Lands or..what?" Ms. Newman's voice rose above the sound of water pouring into the sink.  
"Oh, no ma'am,"Naida's voice came, "I was actually born in a hospital in Luca..and then, once Govenor Cid rebuilt Home, we moved there for a while, until my parents couldn't take it anymore, and we moved to Kilika."  
"Oh..so you lived in the Home for a while? You're Al Bhed then?"  
"Y..yes ma'am."  
"Well, that's something new!"

The two laughed a little, and Botta smiled to himself.  
(Well, one thing's for sure. She's a whole lot nicer than Viranda was...)

Not wanting to eavesdrop on any more of the conversation, he leaned down and picked up his pillowcase of things, then turned and walked out the door, stopping a few steps outside of it.  
(Ohh..man. She won't know where to go.) Sighing, he looked back to the house. (Guess I'll wait.)

He walked over to the door, and sat down beside it, waiting.

...Inside...

"So, Naida, you say you've been in the Calm Lands how long?"  
"Oh,"Naida said, handing one of the clean dishes to Keepa to put away,"3 years."  
"Hmm..do you have any siblings?"  
"Oh yes," she said with a smile, "My older brother, Leon."  
"Oh my, what a nice name! Where is he?"  
Naida's face fell a little, "He..joined the Crusaders..not too long ago."  
Aunt Julia frowned, "Oh..I'm so sorry my dear.. but.. not too worry! I'm sure Wakka and his friends will beat Sin before anything happens to him!"

Naida smiled slightly, but then looked back to down into the dishwater.  
(Yes..but either way..someone's going to die..)

"Well, Naida,"Aunt Julia went on, "Where are your parents now?"

Naida looked at her suddenly, happy that her goggles were on, because pain was searing in her eyes.

"Wait..oh.."Aunt Julia said quickly when she saw the unhappiness on Naida's face,"You said..you lived in Kilika..and 3 years ago..you..oh..oh my.."

Keepa looked up to see Naida facing his Aunt, who had one hand over her mouth, face sad.  
"Naida..I..I'm so sorry."

"No.."Naida said, shaking her head,"It's alright..you..you didn't know." She looked back down into her work, handing another dish to Keepa, "Alot of people died."

"I know.."Aunt Julia nodded,"And it's good you and your older brother survived.."  
Naida sighed,"Yes..but my mother and father..and my younger sister didn't."  
"You had a younger sister?"  
"Yes ma'am...she died of an illness months after."  
"Ohh, Naida..that's awful.."  
"Yes..well.."Naida said, clearing her throat,"We can't live in the past, now can we?"  
"No,"Aunt Julia said with a smile,"I suppose we can't."

After a few more minutes of cleaning, everything was done. Naida said her goodnights, and walked outside, picking up her bag on the way out. She stopped suddenly, sighing and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ohh..man...where do I go?"  
"I'll show you."

She spun around to see Botta leaning up against the wall outside of Keepa's house.  
"You're at Wakka's place, c'mon."

He picked up his bag, and walked past her, she looked at him for a moment.  
(..Right..)

He turned and looked at her, "You comin'? Or can you not see with those tinted goggles on?"  
She raised her eyebrow, "I'm right behind you, oh mighty King of Politeness."

Soon they entered a small building on the side of town. It was a cozy place, with two beds and a night stand in the middle of them. Naida set her stuff down on the one to the left.

"I call this one."  
"Call any one you want,"He said,"I'm goin' to the Inn."

She turned to face him, confused.  
"Wha-?" Then,"Ohh..okay, gotcha."

He looked at her, then swung his pillowcase over his shoulder and began to walk out.  
"Botta."

He stopped, turning to look at her.  
"Hm?"

She looked down, fiddling with her gloves, then looked back up at him.  
"...Why do you hate me so much?"

Botta raised an eyebrow. That HAD taken him by surprise. He cleared his throat.  
"..I don't hate you..I just.." He paused, then looked away. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

And with that, he turned out of the door.  
"Good night, Naida," And he was gone.

Naida stood alone in the dark room.  
"Good night, Botta."

She turned to the nightstand, finding a candle and some matches. Carefully, she lit the candles, and began to unpack her few belongings. First came Jack, which she threw onto the bed, then came her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, an extra pair of "Normal" clothes, and her picture of Teale, her and Leon. She looked at the picture, setting it on the nightstand, and then climbed into bed. She pulled off her dark goggles, setting them next to the picture, and lying on her side, holding Jack close.

(Hmmm..)She thought,(..I was..about 13 in that picture..Leon was..16..Teale was..9..)

She looked at the picture again, sighing.

(My eyes were Blue back then..and they were dark green after we left Kilika..now..) She shook her head. (I hope they don't change any more.) She sighed again, (...I hope I can play alright on the team this season. I mean..it's my first time and all..I wonder how hard it's gonna be..? Maybe I'll learn fast..I'll be a good passer, like Letty...)

She closed her eyes, beginning to fall asleep.  
(I wonder..if I'll ever be a blocker..with Jassu and Botta...) She paused,(Botta..I wonder if he'll ever accept me..? ..I wonder who I remind him of..)

She sighed one last time, before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the Inn, Botta was having a bit more trouble getting to sleep.  
(I can't believe I told her she reminded me of someone..) He thought, rolling over onto his side, the scratchy material of the bed irritating his bare skin.

(Geez..I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to take this.)

He rolled over again, finally settling down into a comfortable position.

(Man..I wonder if she's really good at Blitzing?...Hope she doesn't get too good...) He laughed a little, (Actually it would be kinda cool if she did...and it'd be even cooler if she could shoot..then she could score past the Goers, and we could say "Haha, you got beat by a girl!")

He laughed even more, and this time the guy in the bed next to him rolled over.  
"Shhhh!"

Botta stopped, then covered his mouth and smiled, closing his eyes.  
(Yeah..that'd be pretty cool..)He breathed in, drifting off to sleep.

(Maybe..maybe I'll accept her by then...) He smiled contently, (..Welcome to the big leauges,Naida...)

And he was gone.

---------------------

-------Author's Note: Yeahhhh! Well now, I tried on this one, I don't think that the lines are  
fixed yet, and I'm sorry for that! I think that when I get over to my Mother's house tonight,  
I'll be able to fix it there. Thanks for readin'!  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
Ari  
P.S. Please, nobody think that I'm a big Usher fan! He's got good songs, and that one just fit  
with the chapter!


	5. About That Time

Alright now.. I think I'm gonna go for Chapter 5! 

"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you-like I'm not-real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why'd you turn away?  
..Here's what I have to say..."  
-Losing My Grip  
Avril Lavigne

"Hey, where's Blondie?" -Letty Smithson

----------------  
Friday and Saturday flew by for the Besaid Aurochs, as did Sunday. Two days of hard practice, teaching Naida how to Aim and pass. Sunday, Wakka had assigned her to try blocking, and Jassu taught her how to Nap tackle, which everyone thought was unusual, because she was at that time only a level 3, and Jassu was a level 24.  
Monday, however, was the tensest of the three days. It was the last day for real practice before their first big game in Luca against the Kilika Beasts. It was long, but they made it through, and that night, they sat around a small fire on the hill that led down to Besaid,  
talking about the upcoming game.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Wakka said, the glow of the fire casting eerie shadows on the dark man's face.

The team nodded, and Letty spoke up, "How long are we gonna be in Luca for, anyway?"  
"Well.."Wakka said, thinking, "If we win tomorrow, our next game'll be against the Guados, ya? And if we can beat them, then we go up against the Ronsos."

"And then if we beat them,"Jassu added, "We'll go in the second round of the tournament."  
"Right,"Wakka said,"Now, the Ronsos should put up a fair fight this season, seein' how they've got all those new players, ya? So keep yer guard up."  
"What about the Goers?" Datto questioned, light blue eyes sparkling in the firelight.  
"Well,"Wakka said, sitting back,"If we get to the top in the tournaments, then we'll probably be up against them, ya? I'm not worried about them 'til the finals."

"Them and their 'Secret Weapon',"Keepa said, snorting, "I can't believe they're tryin' to intimidate everyone like that."  
"They do it every year, Keepa,"Botta said, looking at him, "Only this year they're saying they're gonna win with their 'Secret Weapon'..besides..I wouldn't worry too much about it, we don't have to think about it 'til the finals, which isn't for about..2 months, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeesh.."Letty said,"One game a week for the next 3 months..that's not too bad."  
"Compared to last season, where it was every other day,"Jassu added.  
"Yeah..."Said Keepa.

"Wait."  
Everyone looked at Naida, who'd been quiet the whole time.  
"...But You've gotta think about it. The Cold Season starts in 3 months, and you know that right before the Cold Season starts, there's a wind chill. What if the last of the finals is on a really cold day?"

"Then yer gonna haveta go get more clothes, Missy!" Jassu said with a laugh. Naida looked at him for a minute, then laughed with him, hitting him playfully.  
"Yeah, thanks!"

After a few moments, they settled down again, and Naida looked at Wakka.  
"But really...what'll happen..?"  
"Well,"He said, leaning foreward into the light and looking at her, "If that's the case, then they'll probably postpone the game 'til it heats up a bit, ya?"  
Naida nodded with a smile, feeling better, "Yeah."  
"Now,"Wakka said, standing up,"You guys had betta go back to town, get some rest. We leave at 9 sharp, okay?"

There were a few groans, but everyone agreed. Wakka smiled.  
"Me an' Tidus'll meet ya on the Airship, see ya then!"

He turned and walked off as some of the group called off their good nights to him. Keepa and Datto put out the fire, and the group began the short walk to Besaid. On the way down the hill, Datto spun around, holding his small torch under his face.

"Mwahaha! Scary!"  
Keepa laughed and pushed him, "Yeah, that's about as scary as it gets, ya?"  
"Hey!" Datto said with a laugh, turning around and stumbling down the hill. The rest of the guys laughed and followed. Naida walked in the back, just behind Jassu and Letty. After a moment, Letty turned around.

"Naida, woman! What're you doin' back there by yerself? Get up here!"  
She looked at him and smiled a little, then walked up in between the two. Jassu looked at her.  
"..You okay?"  
She looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Letty nudged her, "Homesick?"  
She looked at him, "Not too much. I like it here."

The two looked at her, then at eachother.  
"You know what, Jassu?" Letty said.  
"What's that?"  
"I think it's time to give Naida her initiation."  
Jassu grinned, "You know what? I think so too."

Naida looked between them, smiling, but confused.  
"W..what are you two talkin' about?"

"HEY DATTO!" Letty yelled, "INITIATION TIME!"

All the guys turned around and cheered (Except for Botta, of course, who just smiled,), and Naida looked ar Jassu.  
"What in the wo-"

But she was cut off when Jassu and Letty picked her up and began to run down the hill. Naida's eyes went wide.  
"Wh..whoa! Hey! Stop! Put me down! Ahhh!"

The guys ran all the way back down into Besaid, and then began to slowly carry her to the other side of town.  
"Datto!"Letty called,"Go get the stuff!"  
"You got it!" He called back with a laugh, as Keepa ran ahead of them.  
"I'll go check and see if it's warm enough!"

Naida stopped fighting for a moment.  
"See if it's..warm enough..?"  
(What in the world would he haveta check...?)

Then it hit her.  
(...Water. They're gonna throw me in Aunt Julia's well!)  
"No!" She screamed while laughing, "No! Not Aunt Julia's well!"

"Man!"Jassu said, laughing with her, "She's fast! It took Datto 'til the point we actually threw him in to figure out what was goin' on!"

They laughed, and suddenly Naida jerked again, this time loosening Letty's grip on her.  
"Whoa!"  
She kicked again, and this time Jassu dropped her. She scrambled up and began to run to Wakka's house for safety.  
"Grab her!"

Jassu and Letty tried to chase her, but with no avail. She was almost to the house when out stepped Botta from behind a bush, grabbing her.  
"Ha!"  
"AAHHH!" She screamed. He covered her mouth, laughing.  
"Man, yer gonna wake everyone up, ya?"

She started kicking and shaking her head, and he picked her up and carried her back over to Jassu and Letty.  
"Take her, guys!"  
They laughed and took hold of her once again, walking to Aunt Julia's house. Keepa ran up to them, shaking his head.  
"Guys, the well's too cold!"  
"Ohh man!"Jassu said, "How're we gonna do this?"  
"Well.."Keepa said with a grin,"There's always the rain trough out back. It's not as deep, but it's full!"

Letty and Jassu looked at eachother, then nodded, and carried the squirming Naida after Keepa, who was greeted by Datto and Aunt Julia at the rain trough.  
"You throwin' her in here, Keepa?" Aunt Julia asked.  
"If it's alright..?"  
She nodded with a smile, "Go right ahead, just be careful she doesn't hit her head."

Naida looked at Aunt Julia as Letty uncovered her mouth.  
"Aunt Julia!"  
She laughed, "I'm sorry, Naida!"

The group lined up around the small stone trough as Letty grabbed her feet and Jassu had her by her underarms.  
"Man!" She yelled, "At least take off my boots!"  
Letty laughed and looked at her, "Those things are latched to ya, Naida! How do you get 'em off?"  
"Oh, I know how,"Aunt Julia said, stepping foreward, "I used to wear these when I was her age."

All the guys looked at her. Keepa raised his eyebrow.  
"Aunt Julia?"  
She looked at him with a smile, "What? You didn't know that your Auntie Julia was quite the foxy lady in her day?"  
Keepa stiffled a laugh and the others looked at eachother with a "Riiiigghhht" look on their faces. Aunt Julia huffed.

"Well then! Think what you want, but your Father used to get into fights every day because the guys wouldn't leave me alone!"  
She finish unbuckling Naida's boots, and stood back.  
"Alright, someone take them off."

Botta was the closest, so he stepped foreward and carefully slid them off. As he did, he took note of something.  
(Man..she's got a nice set of walkers.)

He laughed as she looked at him, moonlight shining in her..goggles. She smiled at him, as Letty and Jassu started to swing her.  
"One...Two..Three!"

They let her go, and in she went. Water splashed everywhere as she emerged, wet blonde hair stuck to her face and neck.  
"Ohhhh man that's not very warm!" She yelled, sinking back into the water.

Everyone laughed. "Yeeeaaahhh!"

Datto stepped foreward, holding a stamp.  
"I now pronounce you, a Besaid Auroch."

And with that, he placed a stamp of the Auroch logo right on her forehead. She took it, and then laughed and began to splash up water. Everyone got wet-except for Aunt Julia, who had gone to get a towel- and they all stepped back. Naida stood up in the trough, laughing.

"That's what you ge-ahh!"  
And she slipped and fell back into the water. Everyone laughed and stepped back, but Botta approached her, hand extended.

"Need some help getting out?" He said with a smirk. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and reached out and took his hand. Before he could pull her out, though, she smirked.  
"Gotcha."

In one swift move, she gripped his hand and yanked him foreward. Into the trough he went, right next to her. When he emerged, he looked at her.  
"That..was wrong."  
She looked at him and pinched his cheek.  
"Ohhh... I'm saahhweee wittle Botta!"  
He pushed her hand away and looked at her, smirking slightly.  
"Uh-huh. Sure."

Aunt Julia walked out, holding two towels.  
"Here I've got one for your hair too-" She stopped when she saw Botta in the trough too.  
"Oh, my!"She laughed,"I'll go get another one!"  
"No!" Naida said, and Aunt Julia turned around, Naida laughed, "It's alright, I don't need one for my hair."

Aunt Julia laughed and walked over to the two, and handed the towels to Botta, who stood up and jumped out with Naida's towel.  
"Hey!" She yelped, everyone laughed. Botta held up her towel.  
"You want it? Come and get it!"

He laughed as he rapped his towel around hisneck and took off with hers. She looked at Aunt Julia, who winked.  
"I think he's flirting with you, dear." She whispered. Naida laughed and shook her head, jumping out of the trough and running after Botta, who had gone to Wakka's house.

Jassu stood with Letty, Datto, Keepa, and Aunt Julia.  
"Man.."He said,"This is great."  
"Yeah,"Datto said,"Good to have another team member."  
"No, not that,"Jassu shook his head, "Him."  
Keepa nodded, "Yeah, Botta."  
Datto raised his eyebrow, "What about him?"  
Letty laughed and smacked him on the back, "C'mon, Datto! Open yer eyes, ya? He's finally startin' to get along with Naida!"  
Datto's eyes lit up, "Ohhh yeah!"

The rest of them laughed, and Aunt Julia turned to where they had ran.  
"Well I'm happy for them. I think that their children will be beautful."

Everyone fell silent, and looked at her. She looked around at them.  
"What? I just...Oh!"

She turned and went back inside. The other guys laughed and went to their own houses.

Naida ran into Wakka's house after Botta who stood up on one of the beds and held the towel up high.

"C'mon now, Shorty! I know you can jump that high!"  
She narrowed her eyes, "I'll jump higher than that, you MEANIE!"  
She jumped up next to him and began trying to grab the towel from the tall Guard.  
"C'mon now, Botta!" She said while jumping, "Honestly now, I'm cold!"

He paused, looking at her with a grin.  
"Yeah I know."

Her eyes widened in shock as she hit him in the stomach. He winced, then laughed.  
"Ohh man, I'm sorry!"  
She grabbed a pillow and looked at him.  
"I can't believe you just said that to me!"

They looked at eachother for a moment, before Naida began tryin to get her towel again.  
"Give me my towel!"  
He laughed and held it higher, "No way! Say please!"  
"Please?"  
"Pretty please?"  
"PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!"  
He paused.  
"...Nope."  
"GRRR!"

She jumped up again, this time latching onto his arm and trying to pull it down to her. Unfortunately, her observation that day on the Airship was still true- Botta was a WHOLE lot stronger than he looked. So Naida hung loosely from his arm, looking at him, his grin lighting up his whole face. Naida smirked.

"Ohh you think that's gonna stop me?"

She gripped his arm, pulling herself up, and began to climb up his arm. About halfway up, Botta couldn't hold her anymore. His arm gave out, and it buckled. Naida gripped to it to keep from falling, but when she did, she slid right down his arm...and stopped two inches from his face.  
Before she realized it, her left arm flew to around his neck to keep her from falling any further, and Botta caught her with his other arm, wrapping it around her small waist. They stood like that for a moment, Naida's feet dangling inches from the floor as she gripped Botta's neck and he had his arm around her waist, both trying to keep her from falling. Naida felt her heartbeat speed up slightly as she looked into his crystal eyes, the light from the candle that was lit dancing in his eyes. Slolwy, he started to reach up to her goggles to take them off, but then... something came back to him.

--"Hey Botta, could you hand me my goggles?"--  
--"C'mon Viranda, don't put those things on, I love your eyes."--  
--"Would you just shut up and hand them here!"--

In an instant Botta shook his head, dropping Naida. She looked at him, eyebrow raised.  
"..Botta? Are you alright?"

He nodded, then looked at her, eyes angry.  
"Here, take your stupid towel. See ya in the morning."

He turned and almost ran out of the house, leaving Naida alone in the house. She looked at the towel for a moment, then picked it up and wrapped it around herself. She stood up, and thought about going back to Aunt Julia's house to get her boots, but then decided to just go get them in the morning. She walked over to her bed, making a note to take a shower in the morning, then  
climbed in, snuggling down until she was comfortable.

(Man..) She thought, (Wh..what just happened? I mean..one minute..I think that he's about to kiss me, and then the next, he's yellin' at me to take my stupid towel...)

She rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling and sighing.  
"Men.."She muttered, closing her eyes.

(But..he almost took my goggles off..What if..what if he had? I wonder if he knows...the old teaching..)

She shook her head and prayed he didn't. Because..from where she was from, her Mother always told her that if she ever started wearing goggles, to never let anyone besides someone in her family take them off without her permission...because it was an old law among the Al Bhed..long ago.. that if a woman willingly let a man take off her goggles, then she had to willingly let him  
take off..other things too..

Naida shivered.  
(I'm not ready for that.)

It was an old law..made many hundreds of years ago in hopes to help keep the Al Bhed race from extinction, but Naida knew that it was very direspectful not to listen to even the oldest, most foolish of laws.

She sighed again, before turning over and falling asleep.

The next morning, Botta awoke to Jassu's smiling face.  
"Goooooood morning, Besaid Island, and welcome to Tuesday morning! The new Blitball season starts today, and everyone's excited to see if their very own Aurochs will come out of this one alive!"

Botta rolled over and looked at him.  
"...Never do that again...ever."  
Jassu started laughing as he jumped up on Botta's bed.  
"C'mon, Botta! We gotta get goin', ya? Wakka said to meet up at the Airship at 9!"  
"Well what time is it?"  
"8:45!"  
Botta shot up.  
"WHAT!"  
Jassu fell back laughing, "Gotcha! It's only 7:30!"

Botta shot him a look of death before getting up and walking over to the other side of his bed, beginning to gather his stuff.  
"Are we staying in Luca tonight?"  
"Yeah," Jassu answered with a nod, "Tonight, and then tomorrow we're practicin' in the stadium, then comin' home 'til next week."  
"Are we practicin' any for the rest of the week after that?"

Jassu shrugged, "Probably not. Wakka's leavin' day after tomorrow, ya? He'll probably have us set on the 'Go play, practice, then come home' drill like he did last season, but I don't know what he's gonna do this season, with Naida bein' here and all."

Botta stopped.  
(...Naida..ahh man..)  
Jassu looked at him eyebrow raised, "You okay?"  
Botta shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance, "Oh.. yeah.. fine."  
Jassu stood back, arms folded, "You sure?...Did somethin' happen with her last night or..what?"  
Botta shook his head again, "No way, Jassu, are you crazy?"  
Jassu grinned, "I dunno, you two seemed to be gettin' along awful well last night.."  
Botta shrugged, "I was just tryin' to be a little nicer to her, nothin' big. I'm still gonna be glad when the season's over with."  
Jassu sighed, shaking his head, "Yeah yeah, man. Just get yer stuff and meet us all out at the road."  
"Alright."

He walked out, leaving Botta alone to gather his things, which didn't take long. Soon he was out on the road with everyone else, everyone but...

"Hey where's Blondie?"  
Botta looked at Letty, eyebrow raised, "..Blondie?"  
"Yeah,"He said,"She's part of the team now, she needs a name."

Botta shrugged.  
(Good thing it's only for one season..)

Almost as if on cue, Naida emerged from Aunt Julia's house, boots strapped on and pillowcase slung over her shoulder. She and Aunt Julia walked over to them, and Naida turned to her.

"Thank you so much for keepin' up with my boots," She said with a smile. Aunt Julia smiled back.  
"Oh don't worry about it, it was nothing."  
"Yeah,"Keepa said, grinning,"Especially since she got to try them on."  
Aunt Julia blushed.  
"Keepa!"

Naida laughed, "It's alright, Aunt Julia. I don't mind."  
The older woman paused for a moment, before hugging Naida with a laugh.  
"Oh thank you so much, Naida! You really are a sweetheart!"  
Naida laughed with her and hugged her back, "See ya tomorrow, Aunt Julia."  
"Goodbye!"

Naida turned and began to walk to the back of the group as they all said their goodbyes to her too. As she came out of the back, she ran right into Botta, who looked down at her. They paused, staring eachother down for a moment, before she looked down and pushed past him, and he went foreward to say goodbye to Aunt Julia.  
After they said all that was needed, they headed on their way back to the beach to be picked up. It was a bright, sunny day with a warm breeze going through the trees. Naida walked in the middle of the group, head down and letting the wind play with her hair. Datto walked up next to her, looking at her with concern.

"Hey Naida.. you alright?"  
She looked up at him, "Oh.. yeah."She smiled, "I'm just worried about the game today."  
(No you're not..)She scolded herself,(It has nothing to do with the game and you know it. It's Botta..you're confused about him.)

She shook her head, and Datto smiled.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Kilika's a real pushover, once you get goin'. They got rid of Nizarut, their Goalie, which I think was their biggest mistake. He plays for the Guados now, and even though he's good, he's not as good as Keepa, or strong enough for me and Tidus. Their endurance is pretty crappy, so I think you've got them there. The Guados have an amazing blocking range, you might want Letty to play that one until yer Range gets up there."

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled.  
"Thanks Datto, I feel better now."  
He nodded, "No problem!"

He turned and went back to walk with Keepa, and Naida fell into her concentration mode again.  
(Naida..you are a horrible liar. If it had been anyone but Datto, they would have laughed at you for being such a sucky liar.)

She sighed to herself again, and looked up as they approached the beach. Jassu ran foreward to greet Tidus and Wakka, who smiled and motioned for them to come aboard. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Cid came over the intercom.

"Alright now, guys! Hang on to yer suitcases, 'cause we're runnin' late!"

Naida smiled and gripped the railing as the Airships stuttered to life. Soon, they were in the air and on their way to Luca.  
Botta leaned against the rail, looking out as usual, while Datto walked up next to him.

"Somethin' wrong with you too? Man, must be a Guard thing today, but nothin' seems wrong with Jassu, ya?"  
Botta looked at him,"What?"

Datto laughed, "You an' Naida are both down in the dumps. She's worried about the game, but I made her feel better. What's up with you?"  
Botta turned from him and looked back out the window.  
"...Same."  
"Thought so, do you want me to tell you what I told her?"  
"..Nah..I've just got first game jitters. You know how it is."  
Datto nodded, "Ohhh yeah..I know..I got 'em a little bit myself. Anyway, if you need anything, just call for me, and I'll be right here!"

He turned and ran off, and Botta laughed a little, shaking his head.  
(..Kid.)  
He sighed, staring out over the mountians and plains they flew over.  
(I bet..I bet it's not the game she's really upset about...)He thought, (But..I'll be the first to admit, that what she IS thinkin' about...she isn't the only one.)

He turned to look at her, and saw that she was on the other side of the room, leaning against the rail and talking to Keepa...

"My Aunt Julia really likes you, ya?"  
"Yeah.." Naida said, smiling slightly, "I'm glad too, she's a very nice lady."  
"Yup,"Keepa said, looking out the window,"Everyone likes her..that's worth likin' I mean."  
Naida nodded, then without looking,"Do you live with Aunt Julia?"  
He nodded back, "Yeah..been livin' there for as long as I can remember."  
"Oh.."She said,"So.."  
"Yeah,"He answered her unasked question,"My parents are gone. They died the first time Sin hit Besaid, about 20 years ago...that's how it is for almost all of us."  
She looked at him,"I..I'm sorry."  
He nodded, "It's alright..I know I'm not the only one at least."  
"Well..what about Datto?"  
"Oh.."Keepa said sadly,"His mom survived, but barely..she died having him."  
"Oh no.."Naida said looking down,"Th..that's awful."  
"Yeah,"Keepa agreed,"But..I think Botta had it the worst."  
Naida raised her eyebrow, "How's that?"

Keepa sighed, "He was only 2 when it happened, but when it did, he was on a boat on his way here, ya? Sin hit the boat, and it capsized, and he wound up in Kilika. He was raised there until he was about 6, when it hit there, and destroyed his adopted family. He had nowhere to go..so he came back here, and found us..."

Naida looked back down,"...That's terrible."  
Keepa nodded, "Yeah, but hey. You know how it is.. it musta been horrible for you, you actually knew your parents before they died, and your little sister..and now your older brother."  
Naida shook her head, "Keepa, please don't tell anyone about that."  
He raised his eyebrow, "Why?"  
She looked at him, "I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me because of it."  
Keepa paused, then nodded, "Alright, Naida..I won't."  
"Promise?"  
"..I promise."

She looked at him a moment longer before turning to gaze out the window again. Keepa looked at her for a few seconds, noting something to himself.  
(Man..when you know what's behind her pretty smile, you really do notice how she acts older than she really is..now I know why...)

He sighed to himself, then turned and looked out the window with her. Botta continued to look at the two, then finally turned back around, and joined the two in looking out the window.

About 10 minutes later, the ship landed at the dock in Luca. Once again, Cid's voice came over the intercom.  
"Alright, boys, go get 'em!"

The doors opened, and the group of 8 stepped out onto the dock. Naida tilted her head back, taking everything in.  
(...Whoa..)

Suddenly, she found it hard to believe that she was born there. Her mouth hung slightly open as she gazed up into the array of tall buildings, and in the middle, she spotted the humongous field where she was about to play.  
Botta lookedover at her, and for a minute, thought she was going to fall because her head was tilted back so far. He smiled to himself as he looked around at the familiar setting.  
(Back in a familiar place..) He thought, (Can't wait for the game.)

"Besaid Aurochs!"  
They all turned to see one of the Register men approach with his clipboard.  
"Yeah, we're here,"Wakka said. The man shook his head.  
"Man, Wakka,"He said,"You guys are late AGAIN. You really need to try harder."  
Wakka scratched the back of his neck, "..Sorry Chris, but it was a long night, ya? Hard to get up."  
Chris looked at him, then nodded,"Just go ahead to yer locker room."

He ripped off a piece of paper and handed it to Wakka, who shoved it in his front pocked and walked ahead of everyone with Tidus.

"Alright guys," He said over his shoulder, "We got 10 minutes to get ready. Move out!"  
Everyone began to run after him, and soon they were at the registration counter. Wakka handed the lady at the desk the piece of paper.  
"Besaid Aurochs, locker room number 5."  
The woman smiled, "Ohh, hey Wakka. Late as usual I see."

She unfolded the piece of paper and began writing some things down.  
"So.. how are you? How's Lulu?"  
Wakka raised his eyebrow.  
"Lu? Uh, she's fine I guess."  
"You two together yet?"  
"Uh?"

He scratched the back of his neck and looked at Tidus, who had his arms crossed and was grinning. The lady stopped writing and looked up at him over his glasses.  
"Well?"  
He shook his head, "Hey, Lacy. Gimme a break, we're in a hurry."  
She laughed,"Of course now..you have around 10 minutes... here you go."

She put the form away and handed him the key to the locker room.They turned to head up the stairs and go to their usual locker room.

"'Ey, Wakka!"  
In a second, Wakka stopped dead in his tracks, gripping the key at the sound of the voice.

"Whaddya want, Bickson?" He said coldly, not turning around. Naida looked over at Letty, eyebrow raised, he glanced at her, a  
dark look on his face. Naida mouthed the words "What's wrong?" To him, but he only shook his head. Naida nodded in understanding,  
and stood, silent.

"Ready to lose again?" The red-headed Blitzball captain said, walking toward the group with two of his teammates.  
"We're not gonna lose," Wakka said angrily, turning to face the man, dark eyes shining.  
"Oh?"Bickson said, raising an eyebrow,"Maybe not to the others..but to us..we've got the ultimate weapon this year..the one that's  
gonna win us the cup."  
Wakka stared at him, and he went on.

"Of course..you wouldn't know much about the Tourneys this year, would you Wakka? I hear you and the blonde kid here are gonna  
be gone alot...on a pilgrimage...you'll leave yer team with nothin', ya know?"

Wakka continued to stare, angry, but unable to talk back.

"You won't be here to win the cup..."He said, "How sad..."  
"Then we'll win it for 'im."  
Bickson turned to Jassu, who stood, arms folded, "And what are YOU gonna do about it, black boy?"  
Jassu's eyes narrowed, "Ima start by kickin' yer-"

"Jassu."  
The angry Guard stopped in mid-sentence, and looked over to his Captain.  
"...Alright."

Wakka looked back to Bickson, "Say what you want, Bickson, but my guys are gonna beat the tar outta yers in the Tourneys, ya?"  
Bickson snorted, "Oh, and how do you plan to do that? You got a secrect weapon better than ours?"

Almost right after he said that, the man next to him turned.  
"What about her?" He pointed at Naida, who had been standing quiet since Letty had told her to. Bickson looked over at her, then  
smirked and looked back at Wakka.

"Is that it?"He said, "Is that..that THING yer 'Secret Weapon'..?"  
He turned and walked over to Naida, looking her over.  
"Hmm..not much to keep a secret," He said, eying her like a vulture, "Looks like she not good for many things besides..."  
He trailed off when he noticed Naida's eyebrow was raised.  
"You got a problem, Goggle-face?" He said.

She looked at him for a moment, before she started laughing. He raised his eyebrow.  
"What's so funny?"  
She laughed a second longer, before stopping suddenly.  
"Oui yna uho dra cdibetacd kioc I drehg E'ja ajan sad."  
He was about to say something back, when he stopped.  
"..Did you just talk in Al Bhed?"  
She stared at him, "Fryd, yna oui tayk duu?"

He turned to the two standing with him, "Do either of you understand this freak?"  
They both looked at eachother, then shrugged.  
"Sorry."  
He turned back to Naida, who stood with a smirk on her face.  
"Oui'na ajan tispan muugehk fran ouin luhvicat."

His face began to show annoyance.  
"If yer gonna insult me, why don't you just do it in my language, eh?"

She smiled, "What does it matter, the words are too big for you either way."  
His eyes narrowed in anger, "Ohhh..you're gonna regret those words, Al Bhed trash."  
She tilted her head to the side, unfazed, "Oui dymg duu silr."

He looked at her for a moment, before smirking, "Well at least it explains the goggles, freak..why you wearin' them anyway, huh?"  
Naida fell silent, staring at him. He smiled, because he knew.

"..Afraid to see what color yer eyes are? I bet you haven't looked in a while, have you?..I don't blame you, finding out you're all alone  
in the world by something as simple as your eye color IS pretty scary..."

She looked down, and he laughed.  
"Hope you have a nice time losin', Goggle-face. Guess it's a good thing you don't know if yer folks are watchin' or not..."

He turned and walked away, laughing. Naida stood, silent. Botta looked at her, almost feeling the pain emanating from her. Wakka  
turned to her.  
"...Naida?"  
"..Don't worry about it." She said, looking up and gripping her pillowcase, "Let's just go win our first game."

She walked past him and down toward the locker rooms. Wakka turned and looked at the others, who shrugged, then went down  
into the locker room after her.  
Once they were in, they settled down and got ready to go. Letty walked over to Naida, who was alone in the corner of the room,  
tightening the straps on her boots.

"'Ey.."He said softly,"...You alright."  
She stopped and looked up at him,"...Yeah. I'll be okay."  
He looked at her, "Wh..what did he mean..about yer goggles that is?"  
Naida sighed, tilting her head back, "...I..I don't think..that I should tell you about that..just yet."  
"Oh.."Letty said, stepping back, "It's..it's alright, Naida...whenever yer ready."  
She sighed, then smiled at him, "..Thanks Letty."  
He smiled back, "No problem. Now c'mon and let's go kick some Kilika butt!"  
She laughed and nodded, "Yeah!"

As they went to the Blitzball sphere, Naida began to get butterflies in her stomach. Wakka walked up to her.  
"You ready?"  
She sighed, then nodded, "Just a little nervous, that's all."  
He smiled, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Yer goin' in on the 2nd half, ya? It'll be good practice for you, these guys are really easy to  
pass on."  
She took a deep breath and nodded, "Thanks."  
He laughed a little, then clapped her on the back, "There ya go!" then he ran ahead of her and the others, "C'mon, guys! Let's go win  
this game!"

They all cheered and ran after him. When they reached the field, the guys started to walk in. Datto stood next to Naida as the group  
walked in. When they had all gone in, he looked at her.  
"You ready?"  
She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, as ready as I'm gonna get for now."  
He looked at her, then, "Hey...don't listen to Bickson. He's full of it."  
She looked at him, "Do you even know what he was talking about?"  
"About yer goggles...? I have a good idea."  
"What's that."

"Well,"He said, taking a deep breath, "He said somethin' about knowing you're all alone by the color of your eyes..and when we  
picked you up in the Calm Lands, you were by yourself...so I'm guessing that..since the Al Bhed are kinda weird like this.. but I'm  
guessin' that you guys can tell whether your family is still alive by the color of yer eyes, ya? And..you don't want to know whether  
or not you're alone...and that's why you wear the goggles."

She stared at him blankly, "...Okay."  
He smiled, "I'm not as dumb as I look, Naida."

She smiled back at him, then looked into the field just in time to see Tidus score the first goal.  
"..Well..don't say anything to anyone about it..alright?"  
He nodded, "You have my word on it."

They both continued to watch the game. Soon, the first half was over, and they were ahead by 3 points. The guys walked out,  
standing in the hallway leading into the field. Wakka leaned over his knees.  
"Datto, yer in for me..Naida in for Letty. You two ready?"

Naida stood up and nodded. Letty looked at her with a smile.  
"Go get 'em, Lady Auroch."

She smiled back at him, then walked past him and into the field. She swam up to the center, and was soon joined by the rest of the  
team. Looking through the lukewarm water at her teammates, they all swam in place, watching her like they were waiting for  
something. She only looked confused. Botta swam in place, not far behind her. After about a minute of her being WAY too close to Keepa's goal, he shook his head.  
(C'mon now, Naida, get it together...)

Quickly, he swam over to her, grabbing onto her arm. She looked at him, confused, until he began to pull her foreward. She followed  
him to the center position, in between Datto and Tidus, but a little ahead of him. After placing her, he turned and swam back to his  
Left Guard postition, shaking his head.  
Soon, the buzzer was sounded, and the ball went up. Naida did the first thing she thought to do:She reached up and grabbed the  
ball as it came whirling down toward her. She looked up and began to swim foreward, straight toward the Center on the other team.  
He approached her, and in an instant, they both froze. He swam in place, blocking her path, and she looked around. After a second,  
she spotted Datto, clear of Guards and close to the goal. She pulled back the ball, looking at him, and released it. The Center swam  
up and attempted to block it, but only tipped it a bit. The ball went spinning toward Datto, who caught it and was knocked back a  
foot or two. The Center of the other team turned and stared at her for a moment in surprise, and she glanced at him then swam past.  
Datto swam a bit closer to the goal, before shooting it in. They were now 4 points ahead.  
The next time the ball was thrown, the Center on the other team caught it. Naida swam at him quickly, and he attempted to swim  
past her. His speed made Naida dizzy, but she shook her head and swam in front of him, prepared to block. He stared at her for a  
moment, before trying to swim past her. She swam back a few inches, then attacked. In one swift move, she grabbed the ball, then  
twisted around and passed it back to Jassu, who turned and looked at Botta. He passed it to Botta, who swam foreward. He was  
attacked by one of the other Guards, who smirked as he prepared to attack him. Naida twisted around and swam back toward him in  
hopes to give him an easier way out.

Botta looked over and spotted Naida swimming toward him, he smiled slightly.  
(She swims like a mermaid.)

He grinned a little as he glanced at the Guard, then passed the ball. The Guard tried to block, only for the ball to go whizzing over  
his fingertips and into Naida's waiting grasp. She twisted around and passed it across the field to Tidus, who swam it down the field,  
and let the time run out. Through the sound of the water in her ears, Naida could hear the crowds cheering. They had won. She  
smiled happily as the two teams exited the field, exchanging the usual handshakes and everything. Naida was the last off the field,  
exiting at a much higher point than she had intended. She looked down at the ground that was about 5 feet below her, before  
dropping the distance, barely landing on her feet. When she stood up, she looked around at the others, who were all cheering. Jassu  
ran up to her and put his arm around her, pulling her foreward into the group. After a moment of listening to them cheer, Naida joined  
them. They cheered happily all the way back to the locker room, where they finally settled down. Wakka turned to them.

"Alright guys, we won!"  
They team cheered, then he went on.  
"But you guys know, that me an' Tidus are leavin'..day after tomorrow."  
The group fell silent as he looked around sadly.  
"We..we dunno when we're gonna get back, ya? I'm pretty sure we'll be back before you play the Al Bhed for the first time...so..try  
and win the two games in between, ya? It'll be somethin' to come back to."

After another moment of silence, Keepa spoke up.  
"We'll try out best, Cap'n."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Wakka smiled.  
"Thanks guys...now..me an' Tidus haveta go...you guys are on yer own..have fun, practice hard, watch after Naida.."He paused at the  
door, then looked at them, "And for Yevon's sake stay away from those forsaken Goers!"

They all laughed and waved goodbye as they walked out. Soon, the room fell silent, and Datto looked around.

"So..what now?"  
Everyone shrugged, before Jassu turned to Naida.  
"'Ey, you were born here, right?"  
She paused, then nodded, "Yeah..why?"  
"You remember anything?"  
She laughed, "Not a thing."  
He grinned, "Well let's go."  
He started to walk towards the door, Naida not far behind him, then he turned and looked at everyone.  
"Anyone comin'?"  
"I will!" Datto said, stepping foreward.  
"Me too,"Keepa said, walking out the door ahead of them.  
"I'll stay here,"Botta said, sitting down. Letty sat next to him.  
"Me too."  
"Okay," Jassu shrugged, "Yer loss, ya?"

He shut the door, and immedietly Letty turned to Botta.  
"Alright now, Botta. What's up?"  
He looked at him, "What, can I not prefer to stay in the locker room than walk around a place I've been to almost 5 times a month for  
the past 3 years?"  
Letty shook his head, "I'm not talkin' about that, Red. I'm talkin' about this morning. You and Naida haven't said a word to eachother  
all day. What happened?"  
Botta looked away, "..I don't know what yer talkin' about."  
"Man, Botta!"Letty said, shaking his head, "Yer lyin', and you know it. If you don't wanna tell me, just say so!"

He looked at him for a minute, then looked down.  
"She made me have a flashback."  
Letty tilted his head to the side. "...Viranda."  
He nodded, "I got mad and stormed out. I didn't mean to make her upset.. but I guess it's just as well..she should keep her  
distance.."  
Letty raised his eyebrow, "You sure it ain't you who needs to keep the distance?"  
Botta looked at him, "Me?"  
Letty sighed, "C'mon man...what made you have the flashback..did she make a move on you or somethin'?"  
Botta paused for a minute, then lowered his head.  
"I..I almost took her goggles off."  
Letty's eyes widened, "Wh..what?"

Botta shook his head, rubbing his face, "I know..I mean..I don't know why..I just..I got caught up in the moment..and the next thing  
I know, she's about 2 inches from my face and I'm reachin' up to take her goggles off...I had a flashback about Viranda's goggles..and  
I freaked.."  
Letty fell silent, then shook his head, "Man..you know what happens if you take off her goggles.."  
Botta sighed, "...Yeah I know.."

Even though they weren't Al Bhed.. the old teaching was well known among every race...Letty looked at him.  
"Did she..let you..?"

Botta paused, "I don't know for sure..I don't think..I don't think she realized what was goin' on...it all happened so fast, and the next  
thing I know, I'm throwin' the towel at her and runnin' out of the house." He looked at his friend, "That was real close, Letty...really  
close."  
Letty nodded, "...Maybe you two should talk."  
Botta laughed a little, "Yeah..right... I think I'll just stick to the old fashioned way..and avoid her."

Letty looked at him, then shook his head.  
"Yeah..sure Botta..you do that..you do it until you drive yerself crazy."  
"..I will."

"You remeber this place?"  
"Datto...I was born here...not raised. I don't remember anything."

Jassu laughed at his three teammates trailing behind him . They were just approaching their last destination, the theater.  
"You wanna go in?"  
Naida sighed, "...Honestly..do I have to?"  
Keepa stopped, then laughed, "Not if you don't want to."  
She laughed with him, "I'm sorry..I'm just tired."  
"Speaking of which,"Datto added, "I regret to inform you, but you have to stay with us tonight."  
She looked at him, slightly confused. "What's wrong with that?"  
Jassu looked at her, "Oh..you'll figure it out."

That night, Naida walked in from her shower to find herself in the middle of what the Aurochs considered "A Regretful Event".

In other words...they were all snoring.

Naida almost laughed out loud as she walked in, stepping carefully over the sleeping bodies. Setting her things down on her cot in the  
corner, she looked around. Everyone was spread out, Datto on the benches in the middle, and Keepa in the floor beside him. Jassu  
was on the wall next to her, and Letty's cot was head to head with hers. She looked around even more.  
(Where's...)

Suddenly, she spotted the blood-colored mess of hair near the door of the locker room. She winced.  
(Man..I almost hit him with the door.)

Slowly, she sat down on her cot, pulling Jack out of her pillowcase and leaning up against the wall, holding the stuffed rabbit tight.  
"..Wonder why he's so close to the door..." She asked herself softly.  
"...To protect everyone."  
Naida jumped a little as she looked over to see Letty's hazel eyes staring up at her. She tilted her head to the side.  
"..Protect?" She whispered.

"Yeah."He whispered back, "He always said that if anything happened to one of us..he'd blame himself..so he sleeps by the door,  
sayin' that if anyone tries to break in, he'll be the first on 'em.."  
"Oh..."She said, lying down and pulling the thin sheet up over her shoulders, "...Well that's nice of him."  
Letty laughed a little, "Yeah...it is."

Naida rolled over onto her side, facing the wall and closing her eyes.  
"Hey Naida...?"  
"Yeah Letty."  
"...He doesn't hate you."

Naida froze, but didn't say anything. After a moment, she nodded.  
"...Good night Letty."

-------------------------  
------Author's Note: Yeah yeah yeah...I know. this one was a bit on the...(how shall I say this?)...REALLY LONG SIDE! For me,  
anyway. I'm still thankin' Tio! Yer the only one readin' this!  
Anywayz, I'm gonna set to work on chapter 6 tomorrow. MAN I'm gettin' into this!  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
Ari  
P.S. I don't know if it helped with the lining, but I changed the font on this thing..could you tell me if it helps?  
P.P.S. Btw, I know my Blizball game scenes kinda..I dunno..SUCK! But bear with me..I'm new at it!


	6. Rockabye

"Everything's..gonna be all right, rockabye..rockabye..  
I said everything's..gonna be alright..rockabye..rockabye..  
..Rockabye.  
-Rockabye  
~Shawn Mullins  
  
"So what? Go kill the dog and pry it out of him!!!"-Letty Smithson   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next morning Naida awoke to the sound of laughter. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked over to see Keepa and Letty,  
standing over the sleeping Datto, painting his face and hands with shaving cream. Naida laughed and shoved her face back down  
into the pillow, and Jassu looked over at her.  
"Mornin' Blondie."  
She didn't raise her head from the pillow, so her answer was muffled.  
"Mornin'."  
"What was that?"  
"Mornin'!"  
He walked over to her and leaned down.  
"Say it one more time-I can't hear you."  
She lifted her head out of the pillow, eyes closed.  
"GOOD MORNING!!!!"  
"SHhhhhhhh!!!!!!"  
She looked over at the panicked Letty and Keepa, were standing over the now stirring Datto. He rolled over onto his back, patting  
Keepa on the face and rubbing some of the shaving cream off on him.  
"Yeah.."He mumbled, "I do think you smell pretty, little Chocobo.."  
Letty looked at Keepa and shook his head, and Naida covered her mouth, laughing, and rolled back over to the wall. A few minutes  
later, Letty and Keepa stood back, nodding to eachother. Keepa reached down and poked Datto in the face.  
"Hey..hey Datto..Datto! C'mon man, we're about 10 minutes late!!!"  
Datto reached up and rubbed the place Keepa had poked, smearing shaving cream down the side of his face. Keepa shook his head.  
"Datto!!!! C'mon man!!! We're LATE!"  
Instantly, Datto sat up, covering his ears and getting shaving cream all over himself in the process. He looked over at the grinning   
Letty, and then to Keepa, who was laughing...then he noticed the shaving cream.  
"Ahhh....!!! You guys!!!"  
He jumped up and ran into the bathroom to wash it all off, while everyone else laughed histerically. Even Botta, who had walked in just  
as Datto had sat up, knew what was going on, and stood in the doorway laughing.   
"Man..you guys did that to the poor guy last time we were here!"  
Keepa sat down, laughing, "Yeah...I know!!!"  
They all laughed for a few minutes longer, and then calmed down. Jassu looked over at Botta, still chuckling a little.  
"Hey Botta,"He said,"You know when our boat's leavin'?"  
"20 minutes," He said with a grin, kneeling and beginning to shove his belongings back into his pillowcase. After he had finished, he  
stood up, looking around.  
"I'm goin' on ahead now. See ya there!"  
With that, he walked out. A few minutes later, Datto emerged from the bathroom, shaving-cream free. He gave Letty and Keepa the   
look of evil before walking over and beginning to pack up his things. Letty and Keepa laughed again, and began to pack their own   
things. Naida sat up on her knees and began to pack her things. Once everthing was in her pillowcase, she looked at Jassu, who was  
packing too.  
"Hey, Jassu?"   
"Yeah?"  
"What do we do with the cots?"  
He looked at her, "Oh, the locker managers'll come get 'em."  
"Okay,"She said, standing up, "Well, I'm gone too, I'll see you guys there!"  
"See ya in a minute, Naida, "Keepa said as she walked out the door, "If the boats starts to leave, you and Botta stop it for us, ya?"  
"Okay!"  
She turned and shut the door behind her, then turned and walked down the hallway. She walked past the registration desk, and Lacy  
called out to her.  
"Ummm..Hey!..Ahh..you, the Girl Auroch!"  
Naida stopped and turned around.  
"Yes?"  
"Hey," Lacy said, smiling, "I just wanted to say that you played great yesterday. The radar says your range is about 23 now, is that  
right?"  
"Yeah,"She nodded,"It is..so far as I know, anyway."  
Lacy raised her eyebrow, "That's really rare, you know? You're only a level 3."  
Naida shrugged, smiling a little, "Level 4 now..."  
Lacy smiled back,"Oh, cool. Well, I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job. Not often you see a beginning girl with such a   
high passing range."  
Naida nodded with a grin,"Thank you!"  
She turned and continued her path toward the dock, when suddenly someone stepped out in front of her.   
....She ran smack into Bickson and his two goonies.   
Quickly she stepped back, looking at them cautiously. Suddenly, Bickson smiled.  
"Nice game ya played out there, freak."  
She only stared at him as he continued to talk.  
"What...? Not so talkative when yer not with yer buddies...are ya?"  
Naida continued to stare at him, but this time she spoke.  
"And what do you want me to say?"  
He raised his eyebrow at her, "You tryin' to start somethin'?"  
Naida leaned foreward, closer to his face.  
"...What if I am?"  
Bickson stared at her, his beady black eyes beginning to sparkle with anger.  
"Ohh...yer askin' for it Blondie.."  
"Hey!!!"  
Bickson and his other two goonies turned around to see Botta standing, arms crossed.  
"Are you blockheads finished pickin' on our Center? 'Cause she's gonna miss the boat if you don't hurry up!"  
Bickson turned to him, "Hold it there, Redhead. I've gotta bone to pick with the lady."  
Botta rolled his eyes and walked over to them, standing face to face with Bickson.  
"Yeah...and I'm the Queen of Spira."  
Bickson glared at him, but soon turned his gaze away when it connected with his crystal stare. Botta looked at the captain.  
"..Leave her alone." Then, he looked past them at the quiet-but-calm Naida, "C'mon Naida."  
She looked at him, then to Bickson's goonies. After a moment, she pushed past them and walked away with Botta. He looked at  
her as they walked.  
"What were you doing?"  
She looked at him, "What did it look like I was doing, flirting? I was trying to get to the dock, and they stopped me."  
He shook his head, "I'm not talking about that...What were you doing ALONE..?"  
She stared at him for a second, "I left the locker room alone, and so I was walking alone."  
Botta stopped suddenly, turning to her.  
"Naida...NEVER walk by yourself around here."  
Naida raised her eyebrow.  
"You do."  
He shook his head, "Do you not get it? A girl like you walking around here alone is like holding meat out in front of wild dog. You could  
be kidnapped, or even worse..."  
He trailed off and looked at her. She looked back at him for a moment, then nodded.  
"...Alright...I understand."  
He sighed, "Promise me."  
She looked at him, "...I promise."  
He turned and walked the rest of the way to the dock, then got on the boat. Naida was right behind him, but she stopped at the  
boarding ramp, and looked around at the giant city of Luca- and that wouldn't be the last time. Sighing, she turned back to the boat,  
looking in the directing Botta had went.  
(...Girls like me?) She thought,(..What's that supposed to mean?)  
With that thought, she turned and walked onto the boat.   
About 5 minutes later, the rest of the team boarded the boat, and they departed.  
"See ya next week!" Chris said, waving to them, Keepa waved back.  
"See ya!"  
He turned to Datto, who was standing next to him, smiling as the wind hit his face.  
"Hey man...I'm sorry."  
Datto looked at him and laughed, "No you're not. But that's okay."  
Keepa looked at him for a moment, then laughed and leaned against the rail, letting the wind hit his face too.  
Naida stood up on the top deck, sighing contently as the breeze played with her hair. Jassu walked up next to her, leaning on the   
rail.  
"Hey woman."  
She looked at him and laughed, "Hi Jassu."  
"Why ya up here all alone?"  
She shrugged, "Just because."  
He nodded, "Like the peace."  
She breathe in deeply with a nod, "Makes me think of the Calm Lands."  
Jassu smiled, "You homesick?"  
She shook her head, "It's barely been a week. I think I'll be homesick in about a month, ya know?"  
He looked at her, "Well, you never know. Some people get homesick easy."  
She shrugged again, "Ha...it's not that easy for me.."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because..."She leaned against the rail, looking out over the ocean, "I've never had much of a home to begin with."  
He raised his eyebrow, "You've been in the Calm Lands for a while, ya?"  
She nodded, "Yeah...I know.. I think that's the only place that's been a real home for me..."  
(Without getting destroyed while I'm living there.) She added mentally.  
"So.."Jassu said, looking at her, "You will miss it."  
"Eventually, yeah."  
He nodded, "Alright..that's cool."  
They were quiet for a minute, before she spoke again.  
"Hey.."  
"Yeah?"  
"When does this thing reach Besaid?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon."  
Naida raised her eyebrow, "That long?"  
Jassu shrugged, "That's how long it usually takes on a boat."  
Naida laughed, "Guess I'm used to Airship time."  
Jassu laughed with her, "Yeah."  
They stood in silence again, and again Naida was the one who spoke.  
"Hey..."She said, looking at him, "Weren't we supposed to go practice this morning?"  
Jassu looked back at her, eyes wide, "Ohh man.."  
Naida stood up, "Oh no!"  
Suddenly Jassu started laughing, Naida raised her eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"I'm jus' playin' with ya, Naida, "He said, "Botta checked on it this morning, the practice chart was full. We were in such a hurry to  
get in yesterday, Wakka forgot to sign us in for a time."  
Naida relaxed as Jassu continued to laugh. Finally, Naida laughed with him, pushing him.  
"I can't believe you!" She exclaimed, "Why'd you do that?"  
"Man, I couldn't help it!" He laughed,"You shoulda seen yer face, too! You were like-"He paused, and made a wide-eyed,   
open-mouthed shocked look, then started laughing again. Naida shook her head, then leaned against the rail again.  
"Well..when are we gonna practice then?"  
"Here,"He said, calming down, "We should be goin' down there right about now."  
He stood up, then turned and started down the stairs.  
"C'mon, white girl."  
She turned and looked at him, and he laughed and went down to the deck. Laughing, she shook her head and followed.   
Soon, everyone was on the deck, standing in a circle.  
"We doin' what we usually do?"Datto asked, looking at Letty.  
"Yeah, guess so,"Letty nodded.  
"What about Naida?"Keepa asked,"She doesn't know what we do."  
"Oh,"Letty said,"Right...uhh.." He looked at Naida,"Just watch for a minute, ya? You'll pick up quick, I'm sure."  
He dropped the ball down in front of his feet, then looked across the circle at Datto. Datto nodded, and Letty kicked him the ball.  
Datto caught it under hit foot, then jumped up and switched from standing on his left foot to his right. He looked over to Keepa, then   
kicked the ball to him, who did the same, then kicked it to Jassu. Jassu turned around backwards, kicking it with his heel to Botta,  
who switched feet and kicked it sideways to Naida. Letty looked at her.  
"Kick it back to me. We're gettin' a pattern started."  
Naida shook her head, (I hope this isn't it...)  
She looked up at Letty, then kicked the ball to him. Instead of catching it under his foot, though, he set the tip of his foot down, and  
the ball rolled up onto it. He flipped it up, and hit it with his knee over to Datto, who did the same over to Keepa, who twisted around  
then kneed it to Jassu, who sent it to Botta, who sent it to Naida. Naida almost closed her eyes as the ball came to her, but   
nevertheless, it hit her knee, and bounced-a little off- back to Letty.   
This time, Letty dropped down to one knee, and hit the ball with his head, this time sending it over to Jassu.   
"When you get to the 3rd stage,"He said, "You can hit it to anyone."  
Jassu dropped down, and hit the ball with the top of his head, sending it to Keepa. He dropped down, and hit it to Datto, who didn't   
drop, but it hit him anyway. He sent it straight at Naida, who got ready and dropped down to one knee. Unfortunately, she didn't   
have the beginner's luck she had last time, and it went right over her head and rolled down the dock. Datto jumped up, a grin on his  
face.  
"LOOSE BALL!!!"  
All at once, the guys started yelling and chased after the ball as it rolled down the dock of the ship. Naida stood where she had   
been, and watched in slight shock and amusement as the 5 kids-in-men's-bodies chased the Blitzball around the dock, the ball  
getting lost among them, only to appear seconds later a few feet away from the madness.  
Finally, Naida couldn't take it. She started laughing histerically, sitting down on the smooth wooden deck and clutching her   
stomach for air. A moment later, Letty emerged from the group grinning, holding the ball up high.   
"HAHA! I GOT IT!!"  
The rest of the guys sighed, and started to return to their circle, when they saw Naida laughing. Keepa tilted his head to the side.  
"..Problems?"  
"Oh my Yevon...!"Naida laughed, "Y..you guys shoulda seen yerselves!!!" She continued to laugh, falling onto her back, "You guys  
looked like a bunch of chickens!!!"  
They all looked at eachother and shrugged, going back into their circle. Finally, Naida got up, wiping her tears of laughter off her   
face, and staggering back into place. They started the chain again, and this time Naida hit the ball correctly.   
This went on for several hours. Almost every 5 minutes the ball would get loose, and Naida would wind up on the deck laughing   
histerically at her teammates. At one point, she became brave enough to join the madness, and soon found out why it was so much  
fun.  
"AAHH!!!"   
She screamed as she almost got thrown to the floor, trying to get to the ball. The other 5 continued running around after it, and Naida  
fell outside of it. Taking a deep breath, she dove back into the group. After a moment, she saw the ball go rolling underneath her.  
"BALL!!!" She shreiked, twisting around after it. Without thinking, she dove down after it, but she wasn't the only one. She clashed  
into Botta, headbutting him. He fell back, shaking his head. He looked at her, then laughed as he watched her try to get the ball.  
Finally, in one giant leap, she pounced on it, and stood up, beaming.  
"IIIIIIII GOT IIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!"  
The other guys turned to her, and slowly, they all nodded in approval, then started laughing. Grinning happily, Naida practically   
skipped back over to her spot in the cirlce. Botta still sat on the deck as the others returned to their spots, and Jassu walked up to   
him, hand extended.  
"She knock ya down?" He said with a smile. Botta laughed.  
"Man you bet she did,"He took Jassu's hand, pulling himself up, "Geez, she's got a hard head."  
Jassu laughed and clapped him on the back.  
"There ya go, Botta,"He said grinning, "Take it like a man!"  
"Yeah!"  
They laughed and returned to the circle. Botta looked at Naida, who was grinning from ear to ear. He smiled.  
(She's cute when she's really happy..)He thought, then, shook his head, (Whoa! Where in Ifrit did that come from?!)  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Naida kick the ball to Letty, who kicked it to Datto, who kicked it to Botta, then  
Keepa, and back to Naida. As it rolled to her, she took a deep breath.  
"Here goes!"  
She tipped her foot down, and flipped it up to her knee, hitting it to Letty. He got it, sending it on it's course. Naida grinned and   
danced in a circle on her spot.  
"I'm good, I'm good,"She sang, laughing. Letty laughed with her.  
"Man, yer a fast learner!"  
She grinned as the ball began to come back to her. Dropping to one knee, she hit it perfectly to Botta, who hit it to Letty, then Keepa,  
then Jassu, then Datto. When it got back to Naida, she hit it back to Botta, saying.  
"What do I do now?!"  
Letty laughed as it came to him,"Keep it goin'! Keep it goin'! This is the best we've done!"  
So the new pattern went on, faster and faster. The tension grew, and soon, some of the crew came up and   
started watching them, cheering them on.   
Before they knew it, the ball was going blindingly fast, and they were getting into it. Letty hit backwards, Botta twisted and hit it,   
Keepa side hit it.. everyone had their own thing..but then something bad happened.  
It went sailing to Jassu, who twisted around twice. He stopped, feeling dizzy. Everyone stopped, watching him. Letty's eyes   
widened.  
"Watch out!!!"  
Naida looked around, confused, as the group began to scatter. The ball hit Jassu, and as soon as it connected, a green light   
surrounded it. It bounced off his forehead, and went flying straight at the oblivious Naida. She looked at the ball, tilting her head to  
the side.  
(Green..means...)  
Her eyes widened.  
(Poison!!!)  
Naida twisted around, screaming and trying to get away from ball that was spiraling toward her.  
"Naida!!"  
She tried to turn to the voice, but was slammed into by something. She went crashing down onto the deck, and shut her eyes tight,  
waiting for the poison to kick in. After a moment, she realized three things. The first being: She wasn't poisoned. Second: Someone  
was screaming; and third: Someone was on top of her.  
Slowly she opened her eyes, and through her tinted goggles she saw a pair of crystal blue ones staring back.   
"..You alright?"  
She stared for a moment, stunned, then slowly nodded. Then, she looked up. Jassu, Letty, and Keepa were all crowded together,   
kneeling down around something a little ways away. Botta jumped up, grabbing the shakey Naida with him. He joined the small  
semi-circle, and knelt down.   
"Oh man..Datto."  
Naida ran to the other side of Keepa, kneeling down at his head.  
"W...what happened? I thought it..the ball.."  
"Man!"Jassu yelled, turning and walking away. Keepa looked at Naida.  
"Botta got you out of the way, but it went past you and hit Datto..."  
"Ahh. AHH!!!"  
They all turned and looked at Datto, who's face had gone pale, but his skin was warm to the touch. Naida shook her head.  
"What do we do?" She asked, looking at Letty. He paused, then breathed in deeply.  
"Get him down below,"He said, "They don't have a Nurse on board, but they might have a first aid kit."  
Keepa nodded and leaned down, scooping up his lightweight friend. The young Shooter cried out in pain, gripping his fists against his  
stomach. Letty shook his head, following them. That left Botta and Naida. They stood in silence for a minute, before Botta looked at   
her.  
"Go on down with them,"He said,"I'll go check with Captain and see if they've got any Antidotes.."  
She nodded as he turned and went toward the Captain's office. She walked down the stairs and into the room on the right, where she  
could hear Datto's painful screams. She walked in to see Letty placing a cold cloth on his head, and Keepa sitting quietly beside him.  
"..Is he gonna be alright?" Naida said softly. Keepa looked at her.  
"He won't be, if we don't get him some Antidote soon."  
"Botta's gone to ask the Captain for some, he should be in any minute now."  
Almost as if on cue, Botta walked in. Letty looked up at him.  
"Well?"  
Botta shook his head, "They just used the last one on his daughter's dog."  
Letty yelled and punched the wall.  
"A dog?! A DOG?! Our Shooter's fixin' to die, and they used their last Antidote on the freaking DOG?!"  
Botta shook his head, "Well quit yellin'! It ain't gonna fix anything!"  
"Guys.." Keepa said quietly.   
"AHHH!!!" Datto screamed.  
Naida stood, a little outside of the chaos, quiet.  
(How could this..? No way..Datto can't die..)  
Suddenly, Naida remembered something.  
  
~*Excuse me, Naida? Could you..ummm.. help me fill this up?*~  
~*Of course! What would you like?*~  
~*Well, I was hoping for some antidotes, just in case someone got poisoned in the game, you know.*~  
  
Naida shook her head.  
"Hey guys..."  
"Well it's not my fault the dog was sick!!"  
"So what? Go kill the dog and pry it out of him!!"  
"Guys..."  
"You two quite arguing! It's not helping!"  
"AHH!!!"  
"GUYS!!!!"  
The room became quiet as she stepped foreward.  
"I have an idea."  
"Oh,"Botta said, rolling his eyes,"Blondie's got an idea."  
"Shut up, Botta!" She said, glaring at him. He fell silent, and she turned to Keepa.  
"What did Datto do with that bag I sold to him in the Calm Lands?"  
Keepa tilted his head to the side, "He carries it around in his bag, inside his pillowcase, why do you-..."  
He stopped, and slowly, his eyes lit up.  
"Naida that's it! The Antidotes!!!"  
But Naida was already out the door and going into the luggage room. After knocking over several stacks of suitcases and boxes, she  
found a small bag with a tag on it:  
Datto's Stuff  
Quickly, she pryed it open, almost throwing his things out until she came upon his pillow. Turning it upside down, she caught the   
leather bag as it fell out. She dropped the pillow and turned back to the door, bounding over the mess she had made and running  
back into the room Datto was in. She ripped open the leather bad, grabbing the first bottle of sparkling green liquid she saw.   
Twisting the cap off, she knelt down next to Datto.  
"Hey.."She said gently. The Shooter looked at her weakly, pain in his eyes. She scooted closer to him.  
"I've got some Antidote, Datto,"She said with the gentleness of a mother,"I'm gonna need you to drink this...so you'll feel better..."  
Slowly, she slid her hand underneath his head, placing the bottle to his lips. He paused for a moment, before opening his mouth and  
letting the liquid in. After it was all in his mouth, Naida set the bottle down, using her other hand to tilt his head back. She sighed.  
(Yevon this brings back memories...)  
  
~*C'mon Teale..swallow everything...*~  
~*Naida..I don't want to..Leon make her stop..*~  
~*I'm sorry, Teale, but you have to..you won't get better if you don't take the medicine.*~  
  
Naida shook the memory out of her head as Datto swallowed the last of it, closing his eyes. Setting his head down, she turned to  
the others.  
"..He should be okay now..we just have to wait until his fever breaks.."  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Letty stood up.  
"Okay,"He said,"We're gonna take shifts watchin' him tonight. It's about 8 right now...Keepa, you watch him 'til 9, ya? Then I'll go  
'til 10."  
"I'll go last,"Naida said,"I won't mind staying up late."  
"Then I'm next to last." Botta said, looking at her.  
"Well,"Letty said with a sigh,"That settles it, Jassu's got 11 to 12. He should be better before the last shift, ya?"  
"Hey.."Keepa said,"Where is Jassu, anyway?"  
Everyone fell silent, until Botta spoke.  
"I know where to find him."  
He turned and started to walk out.  
"Come get me when it's my shift."  
With that, he left. When he was gone. Letty turned to Naida.  
"..Thank you."He said, she shrugged.  
"No problem...I'm sure he would've done the same for me, had our positions been reversed."  
"And they almost were,"Keepa said,"If Botta hadn't got you out of the way, you'd be layin' here instead of Datto."  
Naida sighed, "Yeah...I know."  
Letty looked at her, "Has he talk to you?"  
Naida looked at him,"No..was he supposed to?"  
He shrugged, "No, but I figured you two were mad at eachother..you didn't talk at all yesterday."  
"Well,"She said, looking down,"I suppose..he's forgotten to be mad at me then."  
Keepa raised his eyebrow, "..Somethin' happen?"  
She shook her head,"No...he's just..bein' a guy."  
She stopped and looked at their blank expressions.  
"..Sorry."  
She stood up from leaning against the wall, walking to the door.  
"Well...I'm gonna go for now.."  
"I'll go with ya,"Letty said, walking after her. He turned to Keepa, "Good luck,"He looked at Datto,"See ya in a little bit, man."  
Datto waved slightly as they left, and Keepa looked at him.  
"Man, I'm glad she's around."  
  
Botta walked up to the top part of the deck, where Jassu stood, leaning on the rail and looking out over the dark ocean. He walked  
up next to the quiet Guard, leaning against the rail next to him.  
"...You alright?"  
Jassu didn't say anything, and Botta looked at him.  
"That wasn't yer fault back there, ya? You didn't mean to put poison on that ball."  
Jassu didn't even look at him, but lowered his head.  
"...Doin' somthin' accidentally, doesn't mean it's not my fault..."  
Botta paused, then was silent.   
"Is he okay...?"  
He nodded, "Yeah..Naida found some Antidotes he'd bought from her back in the Calm Lands..and he's gonna be okay now.."  
He nodded back, breathing relief, "Thank Yevon for that Al Bhed girl.."He said. Botta was silent again, before nodding.  
"Yeah..I agree."  
Jassu looked at him,"...I know you do."  
The two stood in silence, before Botta shook his head.  
"Oh, they're doin' shifts to watch Datto.. you're after Letty, from 11 to 12."  
"Good,"He replied,"...I wanna apologize to 'im.."  
Botta nodded, then they turned and looked back out at the ocean again.  
"You know.."Jassu said calmly,"..It's funny.."  
"What's that?"  
"..You can have everything set in yer life..everything can be perfectly fine, and yer on top of the world...and in one minute...it can all  
change...just because of one thing..."  
Botta breathed in deeply. He knew Jassu was talking about the poison and Datto...but Botta got something even more out of his  
words.  
"Yeah....it can."  
  
Naida leaned against the rail on the back of the ship, watching the propellers as they threw up water, then sucked it under again.  
Sighing, she tilted her head to the side, watching it.  
(That was so close...)She thought,(What if..what if Datto had died?...I don't know..if they could handle that..I barely know him and  
he feels like a brother to me..) At this thought, she sighed again, (Leon...I wonder what you're doing now? I wonder...if you're even   
alive...)  
She shook her head.   
(No...I can't think like that that. He's alive, I know it...and he'll be coming back soon..and he'll watch me play Blitzball, and maybe  
he could even be on the team with me..)  
She smiled slightly, then leaned the rest of the way onto the rail. Letty had been gone to get something to eat, but it had been a  
while. She assumed that he was getting ready for his shift.   
Time passed quickly to Naida...2 hours seemed like only 10 minutes...but before she knew it, Letty was standing next to her again.  
"..You okay?"  
She looked at him, "Yeah. I'm fine. How's Datto?"  
"He's doin' okay. His fever hadn't broke yet. We're thinkin' it'll happen next shift with Botta."  
She nodded, "Good, that'll help."  
He leaned against the rail, looking down at the propellors with her, "So...are you gonna tell me the truth about what happened with  
Botta the other night now?"  
She looked at him, surprised, "What?"  
He smiled, chuckling a little, "C'mon, Naida...he told me..I had to pry it out of him..but he told me everything."  
She raised her eyebrow, "...Everything?"  
He nodded, "Everything."  
She sighed and lowered her head, looking at the propellors. He didn't look at her while he talked.  
"So...what happened?"  
She sighed, "I thought he told you everything."  
"Oh he did..I just want to hear it from yer perspective."  
She shook her head,"It's probably the same..we got to close, he freaked out, then ran out. Simple as that."  
"He got too close, eh?" Letty said, looking at her,"How close is that?"  
Naida looked at him, eyebrow raised, "I thought you told me you weren't going to ask me any more questions like that."  
He laughed, "Sorry..I didn't mean it like that. I meant..well you should know."  
She looked back out at the ocean, "No..I don't know."  
He sighed," Naida..were you gonna let him take off yer goggles?"  
She stopped, and felt panick begin to creep into her chest.   
(Does he know? No ...no way.)  
She shook her head,"What would it have mattered?"  
Letty looked at her, "Naida...I know..about the teachings.."  
She closed her eyes.  
(Oh no..)  
"...Does he?"  
"..Yes."  
She sighed, "...I..I hadn't planned on it, no.. but..I was just so caught up in the rush..I didn't know what was happening.."She brushed  
her hair out of her face, "I'm..glad that he got mad..If he hadn't..who knows what might've happened."  
Letty nodded,"..He's glad too."  
Naida winced, "Yeah..I'm sure..but that's good."  
(Then why are you so upset about it?)  
"Yeah, it is..." Letty said, then, he stood up. "Well, it's Botta's shift right about now...I'm gonna go to bed..you might wanna go get   
somethin' to eat before yer shift."  
She shook her head, "I'm not hungry."  
"Alright,"He nodded, then began to walk off, "Good night Naida."  
"..Good night Letty."  
  
She turned back and leaned against the rail, this time looking up at the moon.  
(...I bet he's really glad..)She thought,(..But that's good...because I am too...)  
She looked back down.  
(...I think.)  
She sighed.  
(Geez...I've got to be insane if I think I'm liking that guy...)  
She shook her head, trying to think of something else...Just as she was about to give up, she heard another familiar voice.  
"...Naida?"  
She turned around to see Keepa walking toward her, rubbing his eyes.  
"..What are you doin' out here? Are you okay?"  
She smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine..just waitin' for Botta's shift to get done, what are you doin' up? Are YOU okay?"  
"Oh.."He yawned,"Yeah..I'm fine..I just woke up..couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I'd come up here."  
She nodded, "Bad dreams?"  
He nodded back, leaning against the rail next to her, "Nothin' big."  
She tilted her head to the side, "Well it must've been pretty bad, if it's keepin' you awake."  
He shrugged, "Not really."  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
"...Do you mind?"  
She laughed," Of course not..go ahead."  
He sighed, looking out over the waves, "...Datto died."  
She looked at him, her smile fading into her new look of listening.  
"We...we couldn't find the Antidote..and he started to choke..he stopped breathing, and went unconcious..I picked him up, and shook  
him..but..he just...died."  
Keepa took another deep breath, rubbing his face again.  
"I...I couldn't do anything, ya? It was like..me..big stout...I can almost fix anything..."He laughed a little false laugh,"..But I couldn't  
help him.."  
She stood, and continued to watch him. He only shook his head.  
"It's like..you think that you're really great at helping people, and you know how to do alot of stuff...but then something like that   
happens..and you feel so...so.."  
"..Helpless."Naida finished,"...I know."  
He looked up at her,"You do-?Oh..." He lowered her head, "..You're little sister..."  
Naida nodded, turning back out toward the rail.  
"It's so strange...because you're right there with them...holding them in your arms..and still..you can't do anything..there's nothing  
you can do but wait..until it's over..."  
Keepa looked at her.  
"...Is that how you knew how to take care of Datto? He made you think of her, didn't he? I saw you pause..when you put the   
Antidote to his mouth..you looked..sad."  
Naida looked up at him for a moment, then back down at the waves.  
"...I used to have to give Teale 3 Antidotes..every day..she hated them..she used to beg Leon 'Make her stop,' and he would always  
say, 'I'm sorry Teale..but if you don't..you won't get better'..."  
She laughed a little, "Datto, he..he made the same distgusted face Teale did..when she didn't want to take her medicine."  
Keepa smiled slightly, then, rubbing the back of his neck, "How..how old was she..when she died?"  
Naida glanced at him, and he was silent, taking a deep breath, she stood up, looking at the sky.  
"...Kilika was destroyed 3 years ago...she got sick about 4 months after the three of us had escaped...she died 3 months later...I was  
...18. So..she was..14..and Leon was..21."  
Keepa shook his head, "So young..."  
After another moment of silence, he stood up.  
"Well...it's almost 1..I bet Botta's shift is almost over."  
Naida nodded, "Yeah, I'll go get him."  
Keepa smiled,"Thanks alot, Naida..you helped."  
She smiled back, "Anytime, Keepa."  
Before she could walk away this time, Keepa pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug. She paused,  
shocked, then hugged him back, laughing a little.  
(He's like a big teddy bear..) She thought.  
Letting her go, he grinned.  
"Nite, Naida."  
She laughed, "Nite Keepa."  
They walked down below the deck, and Keepa went into their room. Naida turned and walked into Datto's room, and found Botta   
sitting next to him, muttering something softly.  
"Hey Naida,"Datto said weakly.  
Botta turned and looked up to see his blonde teammate. She smiled gently.  
"Hey Datto..."  
She walked up to Botta, who stood up.  
"His fever broke, he passed the poison."  
Naida nodded, "He threw up."  
Botta nodded back, "He's just having trouble sleeping now."  
Naida sighed, "Alright then..Off you go. You need rest."  
Botta looked down at her, and she laughed a little.  
"What?"  
He shook his head, "..Whatever."  
He walked past her and toward the door, when Naida turned around.  
"Oh, um..Botta?"  
He turned back around to face her.  
"Yeah?"  
She took a deep breath, "I..umm..just wanted to say..thank you."  
He raised his eyebrow, "For what?"  
She looked down, rubbing one of her arms, "Well..you saved me..from..the poison..if you hadn't..gotten me out of the way..I'd be   
where Datto is now."  
He looked at her, the dim candlelight tanning her pale features. After a moment, he shrugged.  
"You're welcome."  
He turned, without another word, and walked out the door. Naida looked after him and sighed.  
(There's that wall again...)  
She turned to Datto, who was grinning.  
"Naida likes Botta-Naida likes Botta...."He chanted weakly,"Naida likes-" He was interrupted by the cough that emerged from his  
throat. He stopped, then started to laugh. Naida shook her head with a smile and walked over to him.  
"I do not,"She said, sitting down. He laughed a little again.  
"Sure..whatever.."  
She sighed and looked at him,"I hear someone's not going to sleep?"  
He shrugged, "I just can't."  
She tilted her head to the side, "Any idea why?"  
He shook his head slightly, "Not really. I just..can't."  
She raised her eyebrow, "...You sure?"  
"Yes."  
He stopped when he caught her "I'm not buyin' it" look.  
"..Okay maybe I'm not."  
She sat back in the chair, "Wanna tell me about it?"  
He sighed, "I..I'm afraid I won't wake up."  
Naida looked at him,"Why do you think that?"  
He shook his head slightly, "I know it sounds dumb..but I almost died a little while ago, ya? I could..I could feel the poison..overtaking  
me..and..it didn't hurt anymore..until I drank the Antidote.."  
"And you started getting better."  
"Yeah..I guess."  
They were silent for a moment, then he looked at her.  
"I heard my Mom."  
Naida raised her eyebrow, "What?"  
Datto sighed, "..I heard my Mother..her voice..I heard her..she was singing."  
Naida tilted her head to the side, "Like..when you were almost gone..?"  
"Yeah...she was singing, and everything was going white.."  
Naida shook her head, "Datto..how did you know it was your mother?"  
He shifted uncomfortably, "You know...how...when you see somethin' or heard somethin' alot..when you were little..you can   
remember it when yer older?"  
Naida nodded, he went on.  
"Well..it's kinda like that...I just..knew..I mean..My Mother..she died..having me..and...Aunt Julia always told me, that right before she  
died..she sang to me.."  
Naida sat quietly, and Datto sighed again.  
"So..I know it was her.."  
"Well.."Naida said finally, "Why does that make you not want to sleep?"  
Datto paused, then,"I don't know...I just..It's just this thought, ya? Like..the poison's gonna come back or something..."  
Naida nodded, "I understand..."  
They sat in silence for a moment longer, then Naida spoke.  
"What...was she singing? Do you know..?"  
Datto smiled slightly, "..The Hymn.."  
Naida smiled. She knew it too.. Suddenly, Datto looked at her.  
"Hey, ummm...Naida..?"  
Naida looked at him, sighing.  
(I'm way ahead of ya, little man..)  
Tilting her head back, Naida closed her eyes.  
"I e yu i...ha so no bo..me no te ka..re n mi ri..na e yo ju yo go..ku ta ma e...."  
Datto sighed contently as Naida continued to sing gently. He closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep to Naida's soft voice.  
As soon as Datto was asleep, Naida stopped singing the words, and hummed the song while she pulled the covers up to his neck,  
tucking him in. Putting the chair back in the corner, she sighed, looking at Datto.  
"So young.."She said softly, "...Makes me think of Teale..in a way.."  
  
Botta stood outside the door, listening. He'd been there the whole time...  
(Teale..must be a relative of hers...but what a beautiful voice...)  
As soon as he heard her stop singing, he walked over to their room, shutting the door behind him just as Naida opened Datto's.   
Oblivious to what had just happened, she walked over to their room, being careful not to open it too much. As she opened it, she   
peered in and looked around the door...  
(There he is..)   
Sure enough, Botta was right next to the door, curled up on his cot. Quietly, she slid inside, shutting the door behind her. As she  
stepped over the sleeping bodies of her teammates. As she reached her spot in the corner, she settled down.  
"Good night, Naida."  
She rolled over onto her back, looking across the floor. Her eyes connected with Botta's for a moment, before she smiled.  
"Good night, Botta."  
  
  
~~~~~~Author's Note: *sigh* Wow...chapter 6 already...I already know what's gonna happen in the next two chapters..I'm hopin'  
to make 7 a short one..8's gonna be long..  
So..whaddya think of this one? Long? Was it okay? I think I'm about to give up on this screwed up lining mess. I've tried really  
hard to fix it, but it's hard to fix somethign when you don't even know what the problem is!!!  
This time, I'm gonna thank Daemon and Tio, because I think you two are the only one who are ever gonna read this!  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
~Ari 


	7. Inner Demons

"I've got a disease-deep inside it makes me-feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you-tell me-what am I s'posed to do about it?  
Keep you're distance from me-dont pay no attention to me..  
I've got a disease..."  
-Disease  
~Matchbox 20  
  
  
"Thanks there, Cap'n Crunch." -Jassu Korbit  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The next morning, Botta awoke to an empty room. Sitting up quickly, he looked around.   
(Where is everyone?!)  
It took him a moment to realize that the boat wasn't moving. Scrambling to his feet, he ran up to the deck, and almost fell over.  
The boat was docked in Besaid.   
Botta shook his head and looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 12:23. Shaking his head again, he looked out to the   
beach, and saw his teammates, passing the ball around. Datto sat on the side, while the other 3-  
(Wait...)He thought, (Where's Naida?)  
Turning around, he slowly walked back down the stairs and into their room. Sure enough, Naida lay in the corner, fast asleep. Botta  
sighed in relief, walking over to his pile of things and beginning to gather them up, putting them in his pillowcase. After a moment, he  
stopped when he heard Naida talking.  
"N..no..Leon..please..don't go.."  
Raising an eyebrow, he set his things down and walked over to her, looking at her. She began to twist and turn.  
"Leon..you're the only one..left..Everyone's gone..but you..I need you here..Leon..please.."  
Botta knelt down next to her slowly, watching her.  
"Please.."She said, and for a moment, Botta thought she was going to cry,"Don't leave me.."  
He shook his head.  
(Who's Leon?)  
After a moment, he couldn't take it.   
"..Naida?"  
"No!! Please!! I don't want you to die!! I..don't you to leave me like Teale did!! Please Leon!!"  
He reached down to her, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Naida..."  
"No! If you join them, you'll die Leon! You'll die!!"  
This time he shook her, "Naida!"  
She sat upright with a shriek.  
"LEON!!"  
She grabbed onto Botta's arm, jerking him almost on top of her. He put out his other arm, catching it on the wall and holding himself  
steady there. He watched almost in shock as Naida began to shiver, and soon felt her hot tears flowing down his arm. He sat, not  
knowing what to do. After a moment, Naida stopped crying. As quickly as she had grabbed his arm, she pushed him back. It was  
as if she hadn't realized what she was doing until just then.  
In fact..that was exactly how it was.  
Quickly, she turned away from him, wiping her unmasked eyes.  
"Oh..oh Yevon..I..I'm so sorry..."  
Botta stared at her blankly, still in shock. She wiped her eyes one last time before twisting around and grabbing her goggles off the  
floor next to her. She strapped them on, and then sat up, looking at Botta.  
"Oh my Yevon.."She said, "Of all the people for that to happen with."  
Suddenly she clamped her hand over her mouth, "Did I just say that out loud???"  
Finally, Botta shook his head.  
"Wait..just..hold on a second,"He said,"What just happened?"  
She shook her head, "Nothing..nothing happened." She pushed herself to her knees and began packing her things. "Are we at the   
dock yet? It feels late."  
Botta ignored her attempt to change the subject, "No..you...screaming in your sleep, and then almost pulling me down and crying..  
that isn't..nothing.. Naida."  
She paused, then continued packing, "It was a bad dream, that's all."  
"No kidding!"He exclaimed, "But that's not it.. if it was bad enough to make you cry, why don't you just tell me what it was?"  
She looked at him, "It's not important. Are the others out on the beach?" She got up and walked out of the room. Leon got up,  
grabbed his stuff, and followed her.  
He shook his head, "No. Quit avoiding it. Who's Leon, Naida?"  
She froze in the hallway, slowly turning around.  
"..Did I say something out loud..?"  
He folded his arms.  
"Yes..it was mainly about some guy name Leon..and then something about a girl named Teale."  
Naida winced, then looked away.  
"..Leon's my older brother. Teale's my younger sister."  
Botta raised his eyebrow, "You have siblings."  
Naida turned away from him, "I did....Teale's dead and Leon's with the Crusaders."  
Before Botta could say anything else, Naida shook her head.  
"I don't want your sympathy...just don't tell anyone."  
With that, she walked out of the lower part of the boat, and up onto the deck. Botta sighed, shaking his head.  
(Yevon I'm findin' out somethin' new about this girl every day...)  
He gripped his bag and walked off the boat after her. She walked up to the team, and they turned to her.  
"Hey, Blondie!"Letty laughed, "You two get enough sleep?"  
She laughed, "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"  
"Because we figured you needed yer beauty sleep, ya?" Keepa said.  
"Yeah, especially Botta back there!"Jassu added with a laugh.   
The rest of the group laughed as Botta approached them, shaking his head with a laugh.  
"You guys are bad."  
"We know,"Datto said, standing up, "We're-"He paused, flexing his muscles, "-Just that good."  
The others laughed as Jassu walked over and picked up his things.  
"C'mon, guys,"He said, "Let's get on home."  
Everyone agreed, and picked up their things. Naida walked on ahead with Jassu, passing Botta. He looked at her, and she glanced  
at him, connecting with his eyes for a moment, before turning and walking ahead. He stood for a moment.  
(..I didn't even see what color her eyes were..)  
...Then walked on with everyone else.  
The road was unusually quiet on the way home, until Letty laughed.  
"You guys ready to play the Guados in 6 days?"  
Everyone groaned, and Jassu threw a handful of dust at him.  
"C'mon, Letty! The last thing we wanna think about is playin' them!"  
Letty shrugged, "What? They've got Nizarut for their Goalie now, right? We don't have much to worry about!"  
Keepa laughed, "Man, that's really mean, Nizarut's a good goalie."  
He laughed back, "I never said he wasn't, ya? But Datto's got a kickin' range better than his!"  
They laughed a bit longer, before it became quiet again. After a moment, Datto spoke.  
"Hey..guys?...Tidus and Wakka aren't gonna be here next game..right? Who's gonna be our other Shooter?"  
Suddenly, everyone stopped walking. No one had thought about that. They stood in silence for a moment, Naida looking down.  
(Geez..why didn't anyone think about this before? This is pretty bad... I can kick pretty hard, but I don't think anyone's gonna..)  
Out of nowhere, Naida felt like someone was...watching her. She looked up slowly....  
...and was greeted by 5 pairs of eyes.  
"Oh, no.." She said, backing up, "There's no way, NO way!"  
"C'mon, Naida!" Letty said, grinning, "We all know you can shoot!"  
"You're arms sure are strong enough,"Keepa said, rubbing his face with a laugh.  
"Yeah," Jassu added, "And we all know you've got the legs for it!"  
They all stopped and looked at him. Naida's mouth dropped open as she looked at him.   
"Actually yeah, "Datto said after a second, "I noticed that too."  
"Yeah.."Everyone else muttered. Naida began to blush furiously.  
"I can't believe you guys!"She said, half embarassed, half laughing, "No! No no and NO!"  
"Come on..!!!"Keepa said with grin. She shook her head, sending the rest of the group into an array of "Awww..c'mon now, Naida!"'s.  
She took a step back, tightening her grip on her pillowcase.  
"Fine.."She said, smirking, "I'll do it..but you gotta catch me first."  
With that, she took off running toward Besaid, literally leaving the others in the dust. Once it settled, Jassu looked around at the   
others.  
"Well c'mon, buncha white boys!"He yelled, "Let's go catch our new Sub Shooter!"  
They all laughed and ran after Naida. All except for Botta, who stood behind, watching as his friends chased after Naida.   
(Geez..this is gonna be a crazy 6 days.)  
He laughed, shaking his head, and took off after them.  
  
Soon enough, everyone was in Besaid again. Botta walked in last-he had stopped runnign long ago- and started to go toward  
the Inn to drop off his stuff. He looked over just in time to see Letty walk into Aunt Julia's house. He sighed.  
(They must not notice I'm not there.)  
Shrugging, he walked over to the Inn, signing in and walking to his scratchy bed in the far corner. He unpacked his things, then turned  
and walked back outside.  
"Botta."  
He looked up to see Datto in the middle of the town, a grin on his face.  
"I caught her!"  
Botta smiled, "Good job, Datto."  
He grinned even bigger, "Thanks! C'mon now, Aunt Julia's waitin' on us!"  
He turned and ran to the house, Botta right behind him. As they entered, they were greeted by Aunt Julia with a hug. Afterward,  
she turned to them.  
"Go on back to the kitchen and wash your hands before you sit down to eat!"  
"I already did!" Datto said with a laugh, sitting down. Aunt Julia smiled.  
"I was talking to Botta, dear."  
He nodded with a grin as he settled down in front of his plate of mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and biscuits. Botta eyed the  
good-smelling food hungrily as he walked back into the kitchen. He walked over to the sink, and didn't even notice Naida standing in  
the small room with him until they ran into eachother. She looked up at him.  
"Oh.."She said, "I was just..getting the silverwear."  
"I'm washin' my hands, "He answered. They paused, staring at eachother.  
"I..can see that."Naida said finally. Botta stared at her for a second, then nodded.  
"..Alright."  
"Hey you two!!" Letty's voice came from the dining room, "Hurry up so we can eat!"  
"Give 'em a minute, Letty!"Jassu's followed, "They don't get enough time alone to smooch as it is!!"  
At the same time, Botta and Naida both began to turn red. He looked down as he washed his hands, and Naida started to slide past   
him to the silverwear door. When she was about halfway behind him, Botta finished washing his hands. He wiped them off, then turned  
around, once again rendering the two in a rather awkward position.  
In the small space of the kitchen, Naida was almost pressed up against the oven-stove by Botta. He looked down at her, and she   
looked up at him. They stood there for a second longer, both stunned.  
"Alright you two, time's up!" Came Keepa's voice. He walked in through the kitchen door, and froze when he saw them.   
"Uhh..hey guys."  
Suddenly, the two broke apart, Naida sliding past Botta and grabbing the silverwear, then walking quickly out the other door. Botta  
turned to Keepa and merely shook his head. Keepa nodded, then turned and walked out with him.  
The three sat down at the table, ready to eat. Aunt Julia looked down the table at Naida, who smiled at her. She raised her eyebrow,  
glancing at Botta. Naida shrugged a little and shook her head. Aunt Julia nodded, then looked atBotta  
""Botta, would you mind saying grace?"  
He looked up at her, slightly startled.   
"Umm..okay.." Everyone bowed their heads, "Thank you..Yevon..for all your many blessings. Bless this food, and be with Wakka and  
the others on the Gagazet...Amen."  
"Amen," Everyone said. Naida looked at him.  
"Amen.."She said quietly.  
  
The next 6 days flew by for the Aurochs. Naida got a call from Svanda, congratulating them on their first win. She told her that she  
would be coming to visit in a few weeks-which made Keepa a happy guy. They told Aunt Julia about Datto's mishap with the   
Blitzball gone bad, and every day for the rest of the week, she made sure Datto drank at least half of an Antidote. He didn't like it   
one bit, but hey-you gotta do what you gotta do, eh?  
They left by boat the night before the game. The Captain promised to go faster this time, so they got on rather late. As soon as   
they boarded, the Captain approached them.  
"You guys might want to just go on to bed,"He said with a smile," It'll make this trip go a WHOLE lot faster. We'll be in Luca  
by tomorrow morning."  
"Thanks there, Cap'n Crunch,"Jassu said with a laugh. The Captain laughed with him as the group disappeared under the deck, then  
he shook his head.  
"Kids..."  
  
When everyone was settled down, the room became eerily quiet. Naida lay in her cot, staring at the ceiling.  
(Just gotta wait...)  
Almost as if on cue, Keepa and Letty started snoring. Soon after she heard Jassu next to her, and all she heard was Datto's gentle  
breathing.  
(Red's too far for me to hear...) She thought, adopting his nickname in her thoughts. (Not that he's gonna say anything if he does see  
me...)  
Slowly, she sat up, looking around. Standing up, her slender legs practically glowed in the dark without her boots and over-chaps on.  
Carefully, she started stepping over everyone, feeling almost like she had that night in the locker room. She quietly slid out the door,  
not even noticing that the redhead that she'd assumed was asleep moments ago-wasn't there.  
Botta stood out on the deck of the S.S. Liki, night wind blowing through his Blitz uniform, not fazing him. He looked out over the  
gentle ocean, the moonlight reflecting off the water and casting an almost eerie light on the small ship and Botta. He sighed.  
(What's the matter with me..?) He thought, (I don't like her..not at all..no way..)  
He looked down, (It's only been a couple of months since Viranda...)  
Botta sighed again, thoughts of his ex-girlfriend coming into his head. Her blonde hair that she kept back in a ponytail, her   
sparkling hazel eyes, the goggles that she wore...and her peach-colored skin.  
(Alot like Naida..) He thought, (Only I don't know what color her eyes are...Then again..I don't think alot of people do.)  
He tilted his head back, looking up at the moon.  
(I wonder where she is now...she just...left..said that she couldn't stand being pent up any longer, that she had to get out on her   
own...leavin' only a letter for me to remember her by.)  
But then again..Botta knew that Viranda's looks were all that she shared with Naida.  
(She was a cruel woman..a heavy drinker..figures..I met her in the bar in Luca.)  
After a moment, Botta began to slip into another memory...  
  
~*Hey, there..what's your name?*~  
~*Viranda Bennet, you?*~  
~*Botta Trapper.*~  
~*Well, Botta, I sure am glad we met..because I'm all alone tonight, and I don't have anyone to drive me home.*~  
~*Alright then...I guess it is good we met.*~  
  
Botta shook his head, almost disgused with himself.  
(I can't..believe myself..I was so stupid..to have ever trusted her..)  
He shook his head again.  
"She used me.."He said out loud, "And I was too stupid to realize it!!"  
He let out a growl of anger, kicking the side of the ship.  
"...Botta?"  
He froze, not turning around.  
"..How long have you been standing there..?"  
Naida shook her head, "Not too long.."  
"Good."  
"But long enough to know that you need to tell me something."  
He paused, then spun around, glaring at her.  
"What makes you think that I have anything to tell you?"He said, his voice low.  
She wasn't fazed, "My father always told me that when someone talks to themselves in such a fierce manner..it usually means   
they need to talk to someone."  
Botta continued to glare at her, but then spoke.  
"So what if I do? Why should it be you?"  
"Because I'm the only one awake."  
He looked at her for a moment longer, before turning back around, leaning against the rail.  
"..You keep your secrets..I'll keep mine."  
She winced.  
(There's that bloody wall again..looks like he's got some big demons to fight with..)  
"..Botta."She said after a moment. He didn't turn around, but she talked anyway.  
"I just...wanted to apologize..for last week..on here I mean..I didn't mean to sound.. like a jerk. I..understand..that you don't want to  
tell me about your problem..because I won't talk to you about my family..but please.. talk to someone..Jassu or Letty..just..someone."  
She began to rub her arm, "I...I don't want you to be mad at me..because..I..it bothers me."  
With that, she turned and walked back down under the deck, leaving Botta alone on the deck.  
"...It bothers me too Naida,"He said softly, "It bothers me too."  
  
The next morning the group played at 9. They weren't late this time, and luckily, Datto remembered to sign them in for a practice  
time for in the morning. The team went to their locker room, preparing for their game they had in 20 minutes. Naida stood in the corner,  
eyes closed in concentration. Datto walked up to her.  
"Hey Naida?"  
She jumped slightly and looked at him, laughing nervously, "Yeah?"  
Datto smiled a little, "You alright?"  
She swallowed shakily, "Y..yeah..just a little nervous, ya know?"  
Datto put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. You'll do fine. Just..try to get the ball, then pass it, alright? You don't have to   
shoot if you don't want to, ya?"  
She nodded nervously, and Datto turned to the rest of the group.  
"Alright guys! You ready?"  
"Yeah!" They all yelled. Botta opened the door.  
"10 minutes, c'mon now, let's go!!"  
The team ran out, Naida trailing slightly behind. Soon, they were all at the field.  
"C'mon, Blondie,"Jassu said, clapping the shaking Al Bhed on the back, "You'll do good. Just pass, ya?"  
She nodded, unable to speak. She breathed in deeply, then stepped into the sphere and onto the field.  
This game started out much like the last one did: Jassu had to show Naida where her spot was, the buzzer was sounded, and   
Datto scored the first goal. Naida stayed nervous, especially in the last minute of the first half, when the Guados realized that she  
was new. They began to try and swim the ball past her. Unfortunately for them, she had a better attacking power than they thought...  
She stole the ball, passed it to Datto, and he scored. There was 40 seconds left in the first half, and Naida had the ball. She swam it  
down the court, until one of the Guados approached her. She looked up at him, thinking only one thing.  
(My Yevon these guys are freaking TALL!)  
She looked past him to Letty, who was shaking his head. Looking back up at the Guado, she decided to break through him. She took  
a step back, preparing to rush foreward, when she noticed something.   
..The Guado was beginning to glow yellow.  
Her eyes widened, and she twisted around, trying to avoid his tackle. He hit her, and grabbed the ball. The light went into Naida, and  
suddenly she felt weak. Her arms were numb, and she knew in an instant that there was no way she would be able to pass. She   
turned around in time to see the Guado pass the ball to the Al Bhed on their team, who shot and scored. She looked over at Letty,  
who mouthed an "It's okay,"To her as the buzzer rang. She couldn't used her arms very well, so she powered her legs to the exit off  
the field. As she came out, she was closer to the ground this time. She landed on her feet, then stood up, shaking the numbness   
out of them. As soon as Letty emerged, he walked over to her.  
"Let me see." He took her arms, pinching them. It sent a shot of a freakish type of pain up her arms, like the kind you get whenever  
your foot falls asleep and then you try to move it. She winced, and he laughed a little.  
"They casted Wither on you there, woman."  
She raised her eyebrow, "Doesn't that paralyze you?"  
He shook his head, "Not when you're in the field. See...you can get poisoned here, and it'll only make you feel weak. There's a   
chemical in the water that does it. When Datto got hit with that ball, he wasn't in here, so it acted like the spell Bio...you got  
all that?"  
Naida laughed a little, then nodded, "Yeah..sorry."  
He shrugged, "Don't worry about it, we'll get 'em."  
The buzzer rang again, and the group ran back into the sphere. The second half started off slow, with the Guados having the ball and  
doing nothing but passing it around for the first minute and a half of the round. Finally, Botta tackled one of the Guados, and stole the  
ball. He passed it up to Letty, who twisted and passed it back to Jassu. The Guard swam up the field, Naida staying close by. Finally,  
a Guado caught him, and he turned and broke throught him, then passed it to Datto. The young Shooter paused, closing his eyes.   
The ball began to glow blue, and poor Nizarut gritted his teeth, tightening his gloves. Suddenly, Datto's eyes shot open, and he kicked  
the ball. It went whirling at Nizarut, who braced himself.  
He caught the ball, but it slipped through his hands and hit him, putting him to sleep.   
One of the Guados caught the loose ball, rushing at Naida. She blocked him, and suddenly, a thought filled her head.   
(What..what's this?)  
Letting her instincts take over, she swam back a few inches, holding her now restored arms above her head, she spun around, and   
felt a strange energy surround her. She opened her eyes, the tension in her muscles releasing as she shot foreward in the water,  
spinning. She grabbed the ball from the Guado, and when she looked back at him, he was floating asleep in the water. Raising her  
eyebrows confusedley, she turned and started swimming toward the goal. She looked over at Datto to see him covered. She looked  
back at the Goalie, and saw he was still asleep. Pulling back, she let the ball loose in the water, then kicked it. It spun through  
the water, and into the goal just before the buzzer sounded. The score went up, and they were two points ahead. The Goalie and the  
other falled player woke up at the sound of the buzzer, looking around. Naida grinned giddily as the huge crowd around her cheered.  
Looking around through the water, she saw Botta, who was looking at her, smiling slightly. He nodded his approval.   
(You go, Naida.)  
She smiled back, understanding.  
(Thanks, Botta.)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Author's Note: Oh my good holy cow, two chapters in one day!!!! I told you that this one would be short! ( short -er,   
anyway!*heh*) It's about 11:30PM right now, and I don't have a life, so I'm here workin' on this! But hey-like I said before- I wanted  
to do this! I'm gonna work on the next chapter tomorrow! (Yes, during the Superbowl. I'm sorry, but we didn't make it, so I don't care!)  
*lol* You guys are probably gonna hate the next chapter-it's gonna be LONG!!! I'm not gonna tell you what happens, but I hope you  
don't go to sleep durin' it!  
Once again, I'd like to thank Tio, Daemon, and the Newcomer-who-shall-remain-nameless! Thanks for yer reviews, they mean alot  
to me!! And Tio, thanks for advertisin' my fic in yer room! *looks around* Anyone else reading mine needs to read hers too! If it weren't  
for her, I wouldn't be writin' this!!! Thanks!  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
~Ari 


	8. Confessions of A Dangerous Mind

*Alright, are you guys ready? It's Chapter 8!!!*  
  
  
"I haven't been this scared, in a long time,  
And I'm so unprepared, so here's your Valentine-  
Boquet of clumsy words, a simple melody,  
This world's an ugly place:  
But you're so beautiful to me."  
-Going Away To College  
~Blink 182  
  
  
"I call it: Operation get Letty and Keepa back."~Datto Perigan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
That night, everyone slept easy knowing that they had only one more game to win before they made it into Round 2 of the  
tournaments. Naida awoke early the next morning to being shaken, and the sound of Datto's voice at a high whisper.  
"Naida..Naida! Wake up!"  
She rolled over with a groan, looking up to see the young Shooter's bright blue eyes practically glowing in the dark.  
"..Fryd ec ed, Datto?"  
He raised his eyebrow, "What?"  
"Hmmm.."She groaned shaking her head, "Sorry. What is it?"  
He laughed a little looking around.  
"I need your help with something."  
She raised her eyebrow, "What might that be?"  
He grinned, "I'll tell you when we're out of here..."  
He jumped up, starting for the door. Naida sat up, her aching arms protesting weakly. Ignoring it, she stood up, strapping on her  
goggles and walking after him.  
(This had better be good...)  
Datto opened the door slowly, keeping an eye on Botta the entire time.  
"Hm."He said quietly,"Some guard he is."  
He slipped out the door, leaving it cracked for Naida. The Al Bhed woman stepped over her sleeping teammates, and began to slide  
out the door after Datto. Just as she was opening the door, something grabbed her bare ankle. She clapped her hand over her mouth  
to keep from screaming, and looked down at Botta, who had his head down in his pillow, laughing.  
"Thought I told you not to go out alone..."  
She shook her head, "I'm with Datto."  
"Yeah, but he seems to think I didn't see him."  
Naida raised her eyebrow, "Yer not makin' sense, go back to sleep."  
"...Yuh."  
Shaking her head again, she slid out the door, looking at Datto.  
"He's awake."  
Datto laughed, "Oh that's great."  
Naida smiled, then, "So..what's this all about?"  
He looked at her, starting to walk. She followed him.  
"Naida, do you wear makeup?"  
Naida raised her eyebrow, "What? ...No..."  
Datto sighed, "Have you ever?"  
Naida sighed back, but the stopped, "For a little while, when I was younger."  
Datto grinned, "Great!"  
"..Huh?"  
"C'mon, I need you to help me find some!"  
Naida shook her head, "Datto..what are you doing?"  
He walked faster, Naida trying hard to keep up.  
"I call it: Operation Get Letty and Keepa Back."  
After he said that, it clicked.  
"Ohhhh...boy."  
Laughing, they practically ran to the store square. The big clock under the screen in the center read 6 AM, and the stores were just   
opening. Datto stopped, looking around.  
"What place would have it, do ya think?"  
Naida stopped next to him, looking around, "I'm not sure..that one, maybe?"  
She pointed to a stand that was entirely pink. The lady running it came out, her brown hair in curlers. Datto nodded.  
"Let's go."  
The two walked over to the small stand, looking into it. Sure enough, there was everything they needed, and more. When the lady  
saw them standing at her counter, she smiled.  
"Oh, goodness! Customers! Can I help you with anything?"  
Datto nodded, "We're looking for makeup."  
The lady stared at him blankly, and Naida laughed, "Datto, she needs a specific kind."  
"Oh!,"He exclaimed, "Uhhh...do you have any..red lipstick?"  
The lady shook her head and looked at Naida, who smiled, "Candy-Apple Red, please."  
At this the lady smiled, glancing at Datto, "Let her do the talking for now, sweetie."  
Datto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"..Sure!"  
The lady reached under the counter, and soon pulled out the shade they had asked for. Datto beamed.  
"This it perfect!!!"  
"Glad you like it,"The lady smiled, "Anything else?"  
"Well, no..not really unless-"Datto stopped, spotting something behind her, "...Is that hair dye?!"  
The lady paused, then, "Oh! Yes! But it's only temporary. It comes in three colors: Red, Dark Brown, and Blue."  
Slowly, Naida and Datto looked at eachother grinning.  
  
The rest of the team woke up two hours later- Courtesy of Datto and Naida's Hair and Makeup Works Inc.  
"Hey Letty, what happened? You roll over on a Smurf in yer sleep or somethin'?"  
"Yer one to talk, Lipstick Boy! D'you kiss anyone with those lips last night?"  
The two continued to throw insults back and forth as Naida and Datto sat in the corner on her cot, covering their mouths as they  
laughed. Slowly, Jassu and Botta woke up, looking around. When they spotted Letty and Keepa, they started laughing-which sent  
Datto and Naida over the edge. They started laughing histerically. Slowly, Letty and Keepa turned and looked at the two on the cot,  
evil looks-along with blue hair dye and Candy Apple Red lipstick-stuck on their faces. Quietly, they turned and ran into the bathroom,  
slamming the door behind them. After a short moment of silence, the four remaining Aurochs continued to laugh histerically.   
A few minutes later, the two emerged, Keepa lipstick free, but Letty sighing.  
"TELL me this isn't permanent..."  
Naida laughed, "It's not, Letty. Calm down."  
He paused for a moment, staring at the both of them, then shook his head and laughed.  
"You guys are insane, you know that?"  
They shrugged, and Datto grinned.  
"You two asked for it."  
Keepa shrugged with a laughed, looking at Letty, "Yeah..we did."  
Letty paused then nodded, "Let's just go practice now."  
The group packed up their things, setting it on their cots-ready to go. They went to the field for their early morning practice, which   
only lasted an hour. Soon, they were on the boat, and on their way home again.  
"It'll take 'til mornin', this time, guys." The Captain said. Jassu looked at him.  
"It didn't take that long last time..."  
"That's why,"The Captain said laughing, "I gave it all she had last time, so now she's gonna take it nice and slow.."  
The big black man shrugged and walked back under the deck, tossing his things into the cargo hold with everyone else's.   
That night was longer than anyone had expected. Luckily, there were no incidents, no emergencies, no midnight trips up to the   
deck for Naida and Botta to argue. But there was one midnight episode..for Naida.  
The short blonde lay in her bed, unable to sleep. In her mind, she swore it was the longest night of her life. Rolling over again,  
she faced the wall, listening quietly to the steady orchestra of her teammates' snores. After a moment, she reached up, and pulled  
off the goggles that masked her mysterious eyes, setting them down next to her cot. She closed her eyes, and was almost asleep   
when...  
"What..what do you want..?"  
She opened her eyes a little at the sound of the voice. She didn't move, but continued to listen.  
"Leave..her alone..Viranda..you.."  
Slowly, Naida sat up and looked across the room at Botta, who was tossing around in his sleep.  
"Naida..Naida stop..get back..please.."  
Naida raised her eyebrow slightly.  
(Did he just say my name..?)  
"Naida.."  
Shaking her head in confusion, she pushed the thin covers off of her, and began to crawl over to where the redhead lay. When she   
was beside him, she sat on her knees, watching him.  
"Naida..Naida please..it's too dangerous..I'll go ahead of you..get back.."  
She narrowed her concerned eyes, continuing to watch him.  
(I wonder what I'm doing..?)  
"Naida.."He called softly, "Please come back...don't leave me..alone.."  
Naida's mouth hung open slightly.  
(He's just like me...afraid of being alone..)  
"Naida.."He said, a little louder," Naida..!"  
Naida's eyes widened a little, and she looked around at everyone in the room, checking if anyone had awoken. The snoring continued,  
and Naida let out a sigh of relief. She looked back down at Botta, who had a tortured look on his handsome face.  
"Naida..."He said, "Yevon..Naida please..don't leave.."  
Naida paused, then did the first thing she thought to do. She reached down with her gloved hand, and placed it on Botta's forehead.  
"Botta.."She said gently,"Botta I'm right here..it's alright.."  
"Naida..?"He said, sounding like a scared child, "Naida..please..don't leave.."  
"I.."  
Without warning, Botta's hand shot up, and Naida winced, almost expecting to be hit. Instead, he placed it on the side of her face,  
tracing his fingers along her cheek and beside her eyes.  
"Don't leave me.."He whispered. After a moment, Naida reached up with her other hand, stroking the outside of his hand gently.  
"I'm not going to..just..go to sleep, Botta..I'll be right here with you when you wake up.."  
In his sleep, the Guard sighed, "I..I don't want to be alone..Naida..don't..leave me alone..like she did.."  
Naida paused, looking at him.  
(So..that's it..that's why he is..the way he is..)  
She closed her eyes.  
"I won't, Botta,"She said softly, "..I won't.."  
And there she stayed for most of the night, completely unaware of the young Shooter who lay awake on his cot, smiling as he  
went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, the entire group was rattled awake as the boat practically crashed into the Besaid dock. Keepa's eyes shot   
open, and he sat up.  
"FIRE!!"  
"Man, white boy,"Jassu said sleepily,"There ain't no fire, ya?"  
"The boat crashed,"Letty stated.  
"Sure sounds like it,"Datto added, rolling over, "Who's drivin' this thing anyway?"  
"I am."  
They all looked up to see the Captain standing in the doorway, pipe in his mouth and hand stroking his brown/grey beard.  
"We're in a hurry, and we need you off ASAP. Come along now, chop chop! You're things are on the deck waiting for you, hurry up!"  
Groaning, the bed-raggled team got their things together and moved as quickly as their tired bodies would let them off the ship.   
Almost as soon as they were all on the land, the Captain was pulling the boat back out.  
"Yo, Cap'n!"Jassu yelled as the boat pulled out, "What's the hurry? Yer movin' like a fat kid on a mission!"  
The Captain leaned out of the window of the control room.  
"There's been another attack somewhere near Mi'ihen! Gotta go get the survivors!"  
"Oh, Good luck!!"  
He turned and looked over at his teammates on the beach, shaking his head.  
"Must be Sin again..."He muttered, "Glad we're all here.."  
He walked over to the group, and laughed when he saw most of them were sprawled out on the sand.   
"C'mon guys,"He said,"Let's get on home, then we can sleep the rest of the day."  
The group groaned again, and Jassu walked over and started helping everyone up. Soon, they were all up again, and they started  
on the road back to Besaid.  
After walking in silence for about 10 minutes, Keepa spoke.  
"You know what I hate..?"  
"What's that, Marshmallow?"Letty asked back, voice tired.  
"...Bumblebees."  
The group fell silent in their exhaughst.  
"...Me too man."Jassu finally answered.  
"Yeah.."Datto added, "They look all innocent and stuff...then they sting the Ifrit out of you."  
"I hate that,"Botta said with a nod,"An' you know what else I hate?"  
"Whas' that, man,"Jassu answered.  
"...Caterpillars."  
"Oh, man I know!"Keepa said, "They're all fat and fuzzy, and they crawl all over you and you can't get 'em off!"  
"Yeah,"Naida added in,"I used to have nightmares about that when I was a kid."  
The group fell silent again, and soon, they were all in Besaid again. Aunt Julia was waiting for them at the entrance, and as soon as  
she saw them, her eyes lit up.   
"Oh!! Congratulations again!! You all-"  
She stopped when she came closer and saw their tired faces.  
"...Oh..I..think you all need some rest."  
They all looked at eachother, then nodded. She walked with everyone home, and took Naida to Wakka's last. As she led the Al Bhed  
girl over to her bed, she tried talking to her.  
"So..how was your trip back?"  
"..Long, Aunt Julia,"Was the reply,"But it was good."  
"Well why are you all so tired?"  
"Probably because none of us got to bet 'til late.."  
"How late?"  
"Well," She said, laying down,"The guys started snoring at around 2 maybe..then I stayed up with Botta 'til about 4.."  
"Oh..?" The older woman questioned, her eyes liting up curiously, "Why's that?"  
"He was having a nightmare.."She said unconciously, pulling the covers up to her neck,"He was talking to me..so I went over to him,  
and stayed with him until he calmed down.."  
Aunt Julia nodded, tucking the young woman in, "...I see..what time did you all get here this morning?"  
"..About 8..what time is it now?"  
"Almost 11...but don't worry..you all can rest all you need. You'll need it for tomorrow night. We're going to have a cookout on the  
beach..alright?"  
But no answer came, only the gentle sound of Naida's steady breathing. Aunt Julia laughed a little, walking out of the small house   
and over to hers to start supper.  
  
~~~"What do you mean, you're leaving?!"  
"I'm sorry, Naida...but I have to protect Spira from Sin."  
Naida shook her head.  
"No! No you don't! You can stay with me here! We're safe here!!"  
Leon looked at her, his aqua eyes filled with pain.   
"Naida..I want you to be safe."  
She shook her head, "But I am safe! And for the first time since Teale died I'm happy!!"  
"How can you say that?"  
Naida sighed, "No, I'm not happy that she died!"  
"I know that, but I don't understand HOW you can be happy! Naida..we're the only ones left of our family!"  
Naida nodded,"EXACTLY! That's why we need to stick together!!!"  
Leon sighed, "Naida..no. I have to go."  
He turned and started to walk away, Naida slammed her fist down on the counter.  
"You have to go, or you want to?!"  
He stopped walking at this, and lowered his head.  
"What.."He said, his voice low, "Makes you think..that I WANT to do this..?!"  
She remained silent as he turned to face her.  
"Naida...I have been struggling with this since Teale got sick...you know why she's dead."  
Naida looked at him for a moment, before she felt her eyes begin to water and she looked down. Leon shook his head, walking back  
over to her.  
"There was nothing we could do....those Antidotes we gave her only prolonged her life...and you know it."  
Naida breathed in a deep, shuddering breath.  
"Yeah.."She said softly, then, after a moment, she looked up at him, her green-blue eyes filled with tears,"But..I figured..if we prayed  
hard enough..and just..tried..that..she might get..better..."  
With that she covered her face, breaking into tears. Leon walked over to her, and hugged her.  
"Naida.."He said softly, "Sin killed our sister..and now I've got to go kill it.."  
After a moment, he held her at arms length, looking at her.  
"..And if it kills me first...I want you to promise me you won't try too."  
She looked up at him, shocked.  
"But..Leon.."  
He shook his head.  
"Naida, you can't..if you die..you can't continue our bloodline. Our last name might be gone..but our bloodline.."  
She stared at him for a moment, before nodding.  
"...Alright Leon..I won't."  
He smiled, holding her close again.  
"Thank you Naida.."He whispered as she cried, "Thank you so much.." ~~~~~~  
  
Naida's eyes opened to the town of Besaid at a rather late time that night. She looked around the dark house, sighing.  
(That's the second time in a week I've had that dream..)She thought,(..I hope nothing's wrong.)  
Sighing again, she sat up, swinging her bare legs over the side of the bed.  
(Gotta find a way to get my mind off of it...)  
Luckily, Aunt Julia wasn't through making dinner yet,   
because Naida needed something to do. She got out of bed, strapping her goggles across her face and sliding on her boots and   
over-chaps. She brushed her hair quickly, trying to shake all thoughts of the dream out of her head. Once she was finished, she   
walked over to Aunt Julia's house, quietly knocking. Soon, the door opened, and the older woman's smiling green eyes looked out at  
her.  
"Why Naida!"She exclaimed, "You're the only one of the group awake! Is there anything wrong?"  
She shook her head, "No ma'am, not at all. I was just wondering..if you needed any help with dinner...?"  
Aunt Julia paused, then opened the door the rest of the way.  
"Well, I suppose you could help me with a few things." She said with a laugh.  
Naida smiled and walked in, "Thank you."  
  
That night at Aunt Julia's was just like any other night that I've told you about ...Unusual.   
The group finally got in about an hour after Naida had arrived, and by the time that the older woman and the Al Bhed had set the table,  
it was around 9 at night. Naida paused in the doorway with the bowl of green beans as Letty said grace, then brought them in and set  
them down. She took her usual seat in front of Botta, who offered her a weird sort of glare before he started eating. Naida raised  
her eyebrow, and stared at him until he looked up at her. Quickly she looked back down at her food, and a minute later, she looked   
back up to see him staring at her. She smirked.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
He raised his eyebrow, "Uh..huh."  
The rest of the table just shook their heads at the two, and kept eating. After a moment, Naida and Botta went back to eating quietly.  
He was in the middle of a forkfull of green beans, when he felt something run up the side of his leg. His eyes widened.  
(What the crap?!!)  
He straightened up, looking around the table. Naida started giggling, and he looked at her.  
"Was that you?"  
She looked up at him, "Was what me?"  
"That."  
She stared at him blankly, "...Are you okay?"  
He shook his head, "...Nevermind."  
They went back to eating, and a few moments later, it happened again. This time, he looked around the table at everyone slowly, and  
his gaze stopped on Letty, who winked at him.  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
Botta jumped out of his seat and started dancing around.  
"That is WRONG, Letty!! Wrong wrong wrong wrong WRONG!!"  
At this, Naida burst into histerics. She leaned back in her chair, and before she knew it, she was falling backwards. She hit the floor,  
paused for a moment, then started laughing again. Keepa looked over the table at her, eyebrow raised.  
"...You okay, Blondie?"  
"Ohhh man.."She sighed, still laughing, "Oh Yevon that was freakin' hilarious!!"  
Letty was laughing hard over in his seat, and Datto started laughing with him. Jassu only shook his head.  
"...Man..white people."  
Aunt Julia laughed as she stood up.  
"Well now..I'm guessing you're all finished with your supper?"  
"Yes ma'am,"Was the reply. She smiled.  
"Alright then," She said with a smile. Naida stood up.  
"I'm helpin'!"  
"I think I'll help tonight too,"Letty said, standing up and picking up some of the plates. Naida raised her eyebrow.  
"..Don't touch my plates."  
They stared at eachother for a minute, before Letty grabbed two more and took off for the kitchen.  
"MWAHAHA!!!"  
"No!!!" Naida screamed, grabbing the rest of the silverwear and cups and running after him. The rest of the room was quiet for a   
moment, before Botta shook his head.  
"Alright now..I think I'm gonna go finish catchin' up on that thing I used to do when I was normal...sleep."  
"When you were WHAT?!" Came Naida's voice from the kitchen. Botta rolled his eyes.  
"Get to cleanin', dishwater girl." He said, turning and walking out of the house, "Thanks Aunt Julia!"  
"You're welcome, dear!"She called after him. Datto stood up.  
"Yeah, I think I'm gone too." He hugged Aunt Julia,"Thanks for everything!"  
She smiled,"You're welcome, Datto. It's good to have you here, sweetie."  
He started out the door, until Keepa stopped him.  
"Hey man, I'll come with you for a minute."  
He nodded, "Alright then, come on. See ya guys. See ya Letty and Naida!"  
"AHAHAHA!!!"  
The group of four in the dining room exchanged short glances, ending with a headshake from Keepa. Then they left. Aunt Julia sat   
down next to Jassu, who was sitting quietly.  
"So..how are you, Jassu?"  
He smiled, "Oh, I'm good, Aunt J. Thanks for askin'. How about you?"  
She laughed, "Well, I'm doin' pretty good. It's lonely without you boys around, so it's good when you're here. Naida too. I'm glad she  
joined the team."  
Jassu nodded, "I think everyone's hopin' she stays."  
Aunt Julia raised her eyebrow, "Even Botta?"  
Jassu rolled his eyes, "Man, that white boy likes her and he knows it. He's just bein'...white..ya?"  
She laughed, "Well..I guess I understand."   
They paused for a moment, then Aunt Julia looked at him, "Hmm...why do you think the Captain dropped you off in such a rush this  
morning? It must've been important, to just have up and kicked you off the boat like he did."  
Jassu nodded, "He told me it was somethin' about another attack near Mi'ihen..I'm guessin' it was Sin."  
Aunt Julia sighed, shaking her head, "That's terrible...I hope no one was killed.."  
Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a loud yell.  
"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE CUP FROM ME!!!"  
"Oh, go stick yer head in a blueberry jar! Oh, wait! YOU DON'T NEED TO!!!"  
"WHAT??!! AHH! TAKE THIS, MORTAL!!!"  
A shriek was heard from the kitchen, and soon, Naida came running out, hair slightly wet. Seconds later, out came Letty, soap on his  
face in the form of a beard. He stopped, looking around.  
"HA!"  
At that moment, Keepa walked in. He took one look at Letty, and walked right back out. Letty laughed, running out after him.  
"I AM...THE KING OF THE CUPS!!!"  
"Hoo boy.."Naida said, sitting down,"Papa Smurf's on a power trip."  
"You know..."Aunt Julia said,"I think this is the first time all night I've noticed that his hair is blue."  
Naida and Jassu looked at eachother.  
"Umm..don't ask."He said.  
"Yeah,"She added,"It's a long story."  
Just then, Letty ran back in, this time Botta behind him.  
"Alright guys,"He said,"Keep the crazy blueberry head in here, he's gonna wake up the whole freakin' town."  
Letty laughed and walked back into the kitchen. After a moment, Jassu shook his head.  
"Alright..I've had enough of this whitey-white..peopleness...I'm goin' to bed, ya? See ya'll in the mornin'."  
He stood up, walking out. Keepa walked back in as he walked out, and walked back to his room.  
"I need more sleep,"He said with a laugh, disappearing. After another moment, Letty walked back out, all clean.  
"All done, Aunt Julia,"He said with a grin. She sighed, smiling.  
"Thank you for your help Letty,"She said,"Now..go to bed!"  
He laughed,"Yes ma'am. Night guys."  
He walked out, leaving the small group of three alone in the dining room. Aunt Julia stood up.  
"I think I'll turn in, too."She said, "Thank you for helping, Naida, and thanks for coming over!"  
"Thank YOU, Aunt Julia,"Naida said, standing up and hugging her,"Good night."  
"Good night to you too, and you too, Botta!"  
"Nite, Aunt Julia."He said with a smile.   
With that, the older woman walked back into her room, shutting the door. After a few seconds, Naida looked over at Botta.  
"Man..this was a crazy night, eh?"  
He shrugged,"Just a regular night for us."  
She sighed with a smile, "I love it. It's so..different..from life in the Calm Lands."  
He nodded, "I can imagine.."  
They fell silent for a moment, before Botta looked around.  
(...We're the only ones in here..)  
He looked back at her, and found her looking down, silent. She looked different, all of a sudden..almost sad.  
"..Naida?"  
She shook her head, looking up at him.  
"Huh?"  
He raised his eyebrow, "..You okay?"  
She laughed at little, "Yeah, I'm fine..just tired."  
He nodded, "Well...guess you'd better get to bed then."  
She nodded back,"Yeah..guess so."  
They stared at eachother a moment longer, before she stood up.  
"Good night, Botta. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
She walked out, leaving Botta alone in the kitchen.  
(Man..)He thought, (She really...doesn't want anything to do with me...)  
Shaking his head, he stood up, walking outside. Looking to the sky, he sighed.  
(Yevon..how'd I get myself into this..?)  
Shaking his head again, he turned and walked back into the Inn, climbing into the scratchy thing he had come to call his bed.   
Snuggling down as best as he could, he closed his eyes.  
(No..)He told himself, (I don't like her...there's no way..I can't.)  
He thought on this for a moment, then drifted off.  
  
Meanwhile, Naida lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling with her unmasked eyes.  
(It happened again..)She thought, (..That's got to be the third or fourth time since we've met, that I have been in a room alone with   
him, and every single one of those bloody times, I end up running out like a Chocobo. Leon would laugh if he saw me...)  
She rolled over onto her side with a sigh, closing her eyes and thinking about the near past...  
"...I hate it when he looks at me." She said softly to no one,"His eyes drive me crazy.."  
And as she drifted off to sleep, she added the last part mentally.  
(Not that I mind much anymore...)  
  
The next morning, Botta awoke to noise. He didn't open his eyes...because by now, he'd learned it's better to listen first...  
"Hawoooo.... Boooooottttaaaaa....Hawooooo..."   
(Oh, Yevon..) He thought,(Tell me it's not...)  
He lay motionless still, listening. Seconds later, he heard the childish call again.  
"Boooottaaaa...come and pway...hawwoooooo...."  
This time, he heard snickering follow the call. Instantly he knew.  
"Oh, Yevon guys.."He groaned,"Get that nasty thing away from me."  
He opened his eyes to see Datto on the edge of his bed, holding the most dirty, disgusting looking stuffed duck, he had ever seen in  
his 22 years of living, inches from his face. The rest of the group behind him.  
"Ohhh..c'mon, Botta,"He said, still talking childishly, "You know you wuv me...DUCKY!!!!"  
With this, he threw the duck on Botta's face. He jerked.  
"Good Yevon!" He yelled, grabbing the duck and throwing it across the room. The rest of the group started laughing as he sat up.  
"Mornin' Botta,"Keepa said,"Sweet dreams?"  
"Oh..yeah." He said sleepily, rubbing his face, "Well..I was."  
Jassu laughed as the redhead swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching.  
"Well, you needta get up,ya? We need to help get things ready for tonight."  
"What's tonight?"   
"A cookout,"Letty said,"It's gonna be awesome."  
"The whole town comin'?"  
"Nope,"Keepa said,"Just us and Aunt Julia."  
"..Why?"  
"I dunno, probably because of those freaks from Bevelle. Everyone's scared to have fun."  
"Yeah,"Jassu added in,"I think they get a kick outta watchin' us torture you an' Naida though."  
He rolled his eyes at the comment, but then automatically looked around for the blonde at the mention of her name.   
"She's already down at the beach with Aunt Julia," Letty said with a grin. Botta raised his eyebrow.  
"Huh?"  
"Stop pretendin' you ain't lookin' for her,"Datto said with a laugh,"We're not that stupid. C'mon."  
The group got up and walked out, Botta trailing behind slightly.  
(What in the world,)He said, shaking his head,(It's not that obvious, is it?)  
Sighing, Botta walked after his teammates, trying to keep up.  
  
Once they were down to the beach, they were greeted by Aunt Julia, who was smiling.  
"I brought something special for tonight.."She said,"It's over there with Naida..you might want to go help her..."  
They looked past her, and over to Naida, who was struggling with what looked like a pole.  
"Hey guys!"She yelled,"Come help me with this thing!"  
Datto was the first to walk over to her, and after a moment, turned to the others.  
"IT'S A VOLLY BALL NET!!!!!!!"  
The guys cheered and ran over to them, grabbing pieces of the set and beginning to work on it. Letty grabbed the other pole, and   
Keepa helped Naida with the one she had. Together, the three got up the skeleton of the set. Datto and Jassu grabbed the net for it,  
while Botta grabbed the bolts to hold it together.   
About 20 minutes later, the group stood back and admired their work.   
"Ya know..."Jassu said, "..It doesn't look that bad.."  
"Well,"Datto said,"What are we waitin' for? Let's play!!!"  
"Captain!!"Jassu yelled.  
"Captain!!"Letty called after him.  
The two stood apart from the rest of the group, picking teams.  
"Datto."Letty said.  
"Keepa!"Jassu yelled.  
"Well then I got Botta!"Letty smirked.  
Jassu laughed, "Boy, yer gonna get beat, 'cuz we got the white girl!!"  
The two Captains laughed and split into their teams, beginning the game. Datto served first, and Keepa hit it back over. Botta hit it   
back, and Jassu missed it.  
"HAHAHA!!"Letty yelled, dancing around,"We scored on YOU!!"  
Jassu rolled his eyes, "Cool it, Papa Smurf, that's the first shot."  
Then the game started. Keepa came back and scored, evening it out, but that was only the beginning. The game lasted for hours,   
and eventually they forgot the score, and the time.  
Letty served the ball, and Jassu hit it back over. Datto hit it, but not very hard. It flew up above the net, and Naida ran up after it.   
Botta saw her, and ran up, jumping up in hopes to spike it. Naida was closer, but Botta had longer arms. He hit the ball, right down at  
Naida, who screamed a mix of laughter and sudden fright. The ball missed her, but in her attempt to dodge it, she had thrown herself  
into the net, and twisted onto her back. Botta hit the ground, looked up, and jumped foreward. He caught the blonde just before she   
hit the ground, and the ball landed in her lap. The whole group paused for a moment, before bursting into hysterics.  
"Man.."Jassu said,"That..that was WEIRD!"  
The group laughed a little longer, as Botta and Naida looked at eachother for a minute.  
"Ohhh, man.."Letty said,"I think they're gonna kiss!"  
"WoooOOOOOOoooo!!!"Keepa called, batting his eyelashes, "It's soOOOoo romantic..!"  
The guys started laughing again as Naida blushed.  
"Thanks,"She said quickly, getting up.  
Botta shook his head and stood up, looking around.  
"Ahh, shut up!"  
The guys just laughed even harder. Just then, Aunt Julia walked up.  
"You know, I have most of the hamburgers ready, but I forgot the ketchup and everything back at the house! Could some of you go  
start the fire, and a couple of you go back to Besaid and get the stuff for me?"  
"I got the fire!"Letty said, running over to the small pile of wood they had made earlier.  
"Me too!"Datto yelled, running after him.  
Keepa laughed,"I'm helpin' Aunt Julia,"He said, walking over to the grill."  
Jassu stood alone with Naida and Botta, grinning.  
"I'll let you two go,"He said,"But don't stay gone too long, or we might send someone to embarass ya."  
"Bu-"Botta started, but it was too late, the Guard was already gone over to help with the fire.  
"Thank you!"Aunt Julia said before he could protest to her, and practically ran over to Keepa and the grill. Naida and Botta looked at  
eachother, and after a minute, Naida shrugged.  
"You don't have to go.."She said,"I'll be fine..the sun's not down just yet, the fiends'll stay away."  
She turned and started to walk off toward the path back to Besaid, leaving Botta. After a moment, he shook his head, running after  
her.  
"Don't be stupid,"He said,"It's not just the fiends you gotta look out for, ya?"  
She looked at him, then laughed, "...Ya."  
He smiled, laughing a little, and walked with her up the hill toward Besaid.  
"So.."She said, trying to start a conversation, "..How long have you been playing Blitzball?"  
He shrugged, "I dunno..a few years.."  
She raised her eyebrow, "Really? Seems a whole lot longer.."  
He looked at her, "You think so?"  
She nodded, "Mmmhmm."  
He smiled slightly, "Thanks..you're...not so bad yerself."  
She looked down with a smile, "Thanks."  
They walked on in silence for a few minutes, when Botta looked at her.  
"So..where's your brother stationed, do you know?"  
She sighed, "Somewhere near Mi'ihen, like most of them. He's with the Chocobo Knights, he told me last."  
"..How long ago was that?"  
She shook her head, "Before I left with you guys."  
"Oh.."He nodded,"So then..you don't know how he is.."  
"..No."  
They were quiet for a moment, before Botta sighed.  
"Y'know..I had a brother.."  
She looked at him, "Really?"  
He nodded, "Yeah..name was Rennan. He was 3 years younger than me."  
"Wow...did he look anything like you?"  
Botta shook his head, "Nope. We were both adopted..by a family in Kilika..after Sin attacked here 20 years ago. I don't.. know how I  
got there...but those are where alot of my memories are.."  
Naida nodded, then, "..Where..is he?"  
Botta sighed, "He died...before I came back to Besaid. Sin got him and the rest of my adopted family..he was only 3..I was 6..I had   
gone into the woods with some of my friends..and I couldn't do anything to save them."  
"Oh.."Naida said sadly,"I..I'm sorry.."  
"It's alright.."He breathed.."I'm..kinda used to it now."  
She looked at him a moment longer, before looking down, "I was 18 when my little sister died."  
Botta looked at her, "..What happened..?"  
She sighed, "..We were living in Kilika too...when it hit 3 years ago..Leon, Teale and I escaped barely..our parents died..."She cleared  
her throat, "Teale..was in the house with them..when Sin came..she told us..that when it ripped the roof off the house..that it stopped  
when it saw her, giving her just enough time to run. Mom and Dad couldn't get away..and she found us in the woods..on our way   
home from Luca. We got her out of there..but..she had been exposed to the toxin..and she got really sick..."  
Botta watched as Naida winced with the painful memories of her younger sister, "I tried..so hard..to make her better...we kept her  
alive..longer than she should have lived..but the toxin..was so strong...she died..four months after she came down with it."  
After that, Naida was quiet for a long time. Botta looked at her, wanting to say something, anything, to make her feel better..he knew  
how she felt..but the thing was..he didn't know how to make it go away.  
Soon, they were back in Besaid, and Naida turned to him with a smile.  
"Well, let's go get what we came here for!"  
She turned and ran into Aunt Julia's house, leaving Botta alone in the street.  
(Man..)He sighed, (I don't know how she handles it..There's a whole lot more to that girl...than I ever thought..)  
Minutes later, Naida re-emerged from the small house with everything that was needed. Grinning, she ran back up to Botta.  
"Alright, let's go!" She ran ahead of him, laughing. After a moment, he smiled and ran after her.  
(He understands me..)She thought, smiling slightly as she ran along the dirt road back to the beach,(I never knew..) She looked over  
her shoulder at him as he walked along contently, looking around at the flowers and plants that grew along the trail. (He's been   
through everything I have..and he understands my feelings..)   
Suddenly, Botta looked up at her, smiling brightly, a slight shine in his crystal eyes. She tilted her head to the side.  
"What is it?"  
He shrugged, "I dunno..I'm just happy, I guess."  
(It's because I'm finally with someone who know's how I feel.)  
She smiled back, "Me too."  
(It's because now I don't feel so abnormal...)  
They stopped walking, and just stood for a moment, staring at eachother. After a moment, Botta tilted his head to the side, and   
walked toward Naida. She smiled slightly, feeling her heartbeat speed up a bit. As he came to a stop in front of her, she looked up at  
him, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. He smiled.  
"Uhh..hey Naida.."  
"Yeah..?"  
"I was..umm...just thinkin'.."  
"What's that?" She said, laughing nervously.  
"Well..I'm wonderin' if yo-"  
"Excuse me!"  
The two turned and looked down the road to see a lady and a younger man riding toward them on chocobos. As they approached,  
Naida and Botta stepped apart as if nothing was going on.  
"Excuse me.."The young man said, dismounting his Chocobo, "But are you Naida Dark?"  
Naida glanced at Botta, raising an eyebrow, "I am."  
He stepped foreward, "Clasko Trenk of the Chocobo Knights, it's a pleasure to meet you."   
Naida's eyes widened a little, "...Wh..what's this about..Mr. Trenk?"  
Clasko sighed, looking to the woman he was riding with. She nodded to him, and he turned back to Naida.  
"I'm afraid..that I have some bad news.."  
Naida stared at the man, a blank expression on her face. He reached into a pouch on his side, pulling something out. He held open   
his hand, revealing a chain necklace..and on the necklace..were a pair of dog tags.  
"It's about your brother..Leon."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Author's Note: AHHHHH!!!! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! This chapter was going to be serious, but  
I couldn't help it, and the next thing I know, Letty's got blue hair and a soap beard! So I decided to end it on a serious note, and let  
the next chapter be the dark one. I'm sorry if there was alot of cheese in this one, but I went through alot of moods when I was   
writing this, so sorry!  
I hope you guys don't kill me in the reviews!! I'll try to get you the next chapter ASAP!  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
~Ari  
P.S. Thanks Tio and Sonata!! (Btw, Sonata, I'm trying to find time to read yer fics, so I'll be there in a bit!) 


	9. Alone

*Chapter 9, comin' up!*  
  
"You left without sayin' goodbye,  
Although I'm sure you tried..."  
-Too Bad  
~Nickelback  
  
"Let me guess.. you need some time." ~Naida Dark  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naida stared blankly at the man, then slowly looked to the dog tags he held in his hand.  
"..Those are Leon's, aren't they."She stated, not asking as much as she was saying.  
Clasko nodded slightly, "..He was in Mi'ihen...when Sin attacked. He got everyone out of the area, then used the self destruct   
cannon...it drove Sin off..he saved..hundreds of lives."  
Naida remained expressionless, and Botta could only stand quietly. After a moment, Clasko cleared his throat.  
"He told me..that if he died..he wanted me to give his tags to you..and this letter."  
With that, he reached back into the pouch he had pulled the tags from, and pulled out a carefully folded note, handing it to Naida. She  
took it, then slowly took the tags too.  
"..Thank you.."She said quietly.  
"He also told me..right before he died..to tell you..that he's sorry, and he loves you."  
She nodded in response, and Clasko sighed sadly.  
"I'm sorry..for your loss."  
Without another word, the husky Chocobo Knight climbed onto his chocobo and rode back the way he came, the lady staying behind  
for a moment.  
"..He was a great man,"She said through her helmet,"..You should be very proud."  
She clicked her tongue, pulling the chocobo around and taking off after Clasko.  
Botta looked over at Naida, who was looking down at the tags in her hand. Suddenly, she gripped them tightly, shaking her head.  
"Naida.."He said softly, but she only turned from him and started walking toward the beach.  
"We'd better get their things to them."She said, her voice monotone. Botta watched her for a minute, before shaking his head.  
(The first stage of the aftereffects of death:Denial.)  
He looked up, and walked after her. He finally caught up to her, and saw that she was staring at the necklace again, her face empty.  
"..Ya wanna talk about it?"  
She shook her head again, "Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about."  
Botta sighed, "..Alright."  
They walked on in silence, and were soon back at the beach. Jassu turned to look at them.  
"Well well! Looks like you two came back quick, ya? Afraid we might come lookin' for ya?"  
He laughed until his dark eyes met with Botta's glare, and raised his eyebrow. Botta only shook his head and tossed a glance over  
at Naida, who was still staring emptily off into nowhere.  
"Hey, guys,"Letty called from the side of the fire,"Burgers are ready!! Bring the stuff on over, and we'll fix 'em up!"  
Botta looked over at Naida, who walked over to Letty and sat down, silent.   
"Hey, Naida!"He said cheerfully,"Whaddya want on yer burger?"  
"Everything."She muttered. He looked at her, eyebrow raised.  
"...Okay."  
Slowly, he reached over, taking the buns and ketchup, watching her carefully.  
"..Are you alright."  
"Yeah."She said quickly,"I'm alright...just tired."  
He nodded, pretending to believe her, "Well that's okay..we'll just..eat..then go home..we got another game here in a few days, ya?   
Wouldn't want you gettin' sick."  
"Sick.."She said, fake smiling slightly, "No..we wouldn't.."  
He looked at her a second longer, before looking down and setting to work on the hamburgers. Botta watched from a distance, and  
Keepa walked over to him.  
"..Something happened."  
He nodded, "Yeah."  
"Between you two..?"  
He shook his head, "No...it's just her."  
Keepa nodded, "...She's holding a necklace.."  
Botta sighed,"You know what that is, Keepa. You don't need me to tell you."  
Keepa lowered his head, sighing, "..Yeah I know..I won't say anything.."  
He walked over to the fireside quietly, and sat next to Datto, who had already spotted the necklace, and was trying to act normal.  
Jassu walked over to Botta.  
"You think we should just pretend to be normal?"  
He nodded, "For now..when she comes out of it, she's gonna need to be in a secure surrounding, ya?"  
Jassu nodded back, "Gotcha."  
With that, he walked on over to the campfire.  
"Yo there, blueberry muffin!"He said,"Throw me one plain!"  
Letty smile, "You got it!"  
Aunt Julia stood at a distance from the group, watching them with a curious grin. When she saw Naida's expressionless face, she   
became slightly worried, and walked over to Botta.  
"..May I ask what's wrong with Naida? She seems very...upset?"  
Botta stood, arms folded, "We were on our way back when a couple of the Chocobo Knights stopped us..they gave Naida her   
brother's tags."  
Aunt Julia's eyes widened a bit.  
"Oh no..that's terrible..is she alright?"  
Botta sighed, "That's just it.. she's not talking about it. I know that she will eventually..I just hope that someone's there with her   
when she finally breaks down."   
Then, mentally, (..If she breaks down..)  
  
The group finished their burgers around a silent Naida. Letty finally spotted the tags in her hand, and was soon after greeted by  
the glare from Jassu. He nodded in understanding, then went on as if nothing had happened.   
"Well,"He said, standing up,"Naida, you said you were tired, right? Maybe we should go on back to bed. It's about 11 right now,   
anyway. Pretty much time for bed."  
"No..no"She said,"You guys don't have to go...it's just me that's tired, anyway."  
"Hey, that's not true," Keepa said, yawning, "I'm REALLY tired."  
"Me too,"Datto added.  
"C'mon guys,"Jassu said, standing up,"Let's get on home."  
Letty and Keepa put the fire out, while Aunt Julia and Datto got all the things they had brought. Botta and Jassu lit some torches,   
passing them around, then started to lead the way home.  
The group was quiet most of the way, Naida staring silently at the dogtags, Aunt Julia beside her, Jassu leading, Botta not far  
behind Naida, and the rest of the group scattered in between. The sun had set long ago, leaving a beautiful starry sky in it's place.  
..But the work that the sunset had gone through to get the perfect night sky was all in vain.   
The small, uneasy group walked into the silent town of Besaid around 11 at night. Jassu turned to the group.  
"Night guys, see ya in the mornin'!"  
"Night," They called. Keepa said his goodnights, along with Aunt Julia, who hugged Naida before she departed.  
"It'll be alright, my dear."She said softly, before turning and walking into her house. Datto left quietly, the young Shooter too tire to  
say anything. Letty, on the other hand, was the only one who was still acting normal.  
"Nita y'all!"He called cheerfully as he walked away, leaving Botta and Naida alone in the silence of the night.  
The redheaded Guard turned to her.  
"Naida..c'mon, I'll walk ya home."  
She stood motionless, as if she hadn't heard him. He was about to repeat himself when she shook her head.  
"No..I'm fine.. go on to bed. I'll be alright."  
He looked at her for a moment, then nodded, "..Good night."  
He turned and walked toward the Inn. When he got there, he stood in the doorway, watching as Naida slowly walked into Wakka's   
house, never taking her eyes off the tags. Sighing, he shook his head.  
(Wonder how long it'll take..)  
With that, he turned and headed back inside, climbing into his bed and trying to find sleep.  
  
Naida slumped down into her bed, still staring at the tags.  
(Why am I holding these..?) She thought, (Why..why do I have Leon's dog tags..?)  
Shaking her head, she realized something. There was a white piece of paper underneath the necklace. She raised her eyebrow.  
"..What's this..?"  
She unfolded it, then leaned over and lit the candle on the nightstand so she could read.  
  
Dear Naida,  
Hey, how are you? If you're reading this...then I suppose that I'm doing pretty ok. I'm sure being dead has its advantages.  
..I just wanted you to know, that I love you more than you'll ever know.. and I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon. I hope you're doing  
well, and...I hope you've found someone. I suppose now you can stop wearing your goggles..now that you know what's happened to  
me. I'm going to ask Clasko to give this letter to you, along with my dogtags..if I get killed.   
Please Naida, don't give up now that I'm gone.. you can't..you promised me. I love you..and I'll take care of Teale..until you get here.  
Be strong..you're a woman..you always have been. I'm sorry that you were forced to grow up so quickly, that you didn't get to have  
a normal childhood..that you had to help raise Teale, and practically take care of me too. I thank you for that..for your strong love,  
and for your stubborness, and most of all..for being the best sister I think anyone could have ever had...I love you..Goodbye.  
Stay strong-Love,  
Leon Guile Dark  
  
Naida stared at the note, before folding it back up, shaking her head.  
(..No.) She thought to herself, (..I won't believe it.. no.)  
Quickly, she set the note down on the nightstand, and took off her goggles. She set them down on the note, and as she did, she   
caught a glimpse of the picture beside it. She stared at it for a moment, then shook her head again, blowing out the candle and   
diving under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
  
~~~ .."...Naida.... Naida.."  
Naida stood in a world of white. She twisted around, searching for the owner of the voice.  
"..Wh..what is it?"  
No answer came.  
"Hello? What is it? Fryd? Fryd ec ed?"  
"Naida!!!"  
She turned around to see a young girl with curly brown hair and bright green eyes.  
"..Teale?!"  
Teale smiled, "Thought you wouldn't ever see me again, eh?"  
Naida shook her head, "Teale.. I thought you were.."  
"Dead? I am."  
Naida's eyes widened a little, "Wait..am I?"  
"No..you're dreaming."  
Naida stopped, "But then..how are you..?"  
Teale laughed a little, "You don't remember? I thought Leon told you!"  
"What's that?"  
She sighed, shaking her head, "Don't you remember? You've done this before."  
Naida paused, staring at her sister's ghost, "Yes..but that was a long time ago..after you died."  
She nodded, "Yes..but then..you had a dream about Mom and Dad."  
Naida shrugged, "And?"  
"Stop being so hard headed! You were always bad about that!"  
"Well, what do you want me to say?"  
"When I died..you had a dream about the last person you loved that died."  
Naida stopped, "...Yeah..that's what Leon said."  
"Yeah..I know."  
She shook her head,"But then..you're here..so does that mean..?"  
Teale looked at her, nodding slightly, "Leon."  
Naida stared blankly at her younger sister, then shook her head again.  
"No. I don't believe you. I won't!"  
Teale looked at her, dark green eyes filled with pain.  
"Please..Naida, you have to.. Otherwise..I'll have to show you."  
"No!"  
She sighed, "..Fine..I'm sorry Naida."  
The 8-year old looking Al Bhed held up her hand, and everything flashed brightly. Naida closed her eyes, and when she  
opened them, she was on a beach..no..a battlefield.  
"Chocobo Knights, ATTACK!!!"  
She turned to see a line of Chocobo Knights running down the beach, directly toward her. She looked around for a place to run, but  
instead found Teale, looking the 14 years of age she had died at, standing next to her.  
"Teale! What's going on? Where are we?"  
The young Al Bhed didn't say anything, and continued to stare at the knights charging toward them. As they neared, a wind blew  
toward them, whipping her curly brown hair around her olive face. Naida looked to the knights, almost afraid. When they approached,  
however, they seemed to run around them, not noticing that there were two Al Bhed girls standing in the middle of a raging battle.  
Naida turned as they went by, then looked at Teale.  
"Teale!"  
She didn't answer her, but instead turned and began to walk up the beach. Naida paused, then walked after her.   
"Teale, answer me!"She yelled, fear evident in her quivering voice.  
She only looked at her older sister, forest green eyes calm.  
"Don't be afraid."  
Naida stared at her younger sister for a moment, then nodded slighty, and continued to follow her up the beach. Every now and then,  
Naida would look back and see the knights fighting this horrifyingly huge monster that couldn't be anything other than Sin. Naida  
shivered at the mere sight of it, turning back around and following Teale.  
A few minutes later, the young girl stopped, looking up. Naida stopped next to her.  
"..Fryd ec ed?" She asked in their tongue. Teale pointed.  
"Muug."  
Naida turned and looked up to see a group of about 20 men running down the hill, pulling what looked like giant cannons.  
"The cannons.."Naida whispered, "Clasko..said that he used one of those.."  
As if the flashback were playing on her words, Clasko appeared, right at the front of the line.  
"GET READY!!" He yelled, "HERE THEY COME!!"  
Naida's eyes narrowed in confusion as she turned to see what was coming. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and she looked  
up to see Sin towering near them. Naida's eyes widened as the remaining Chocobo Knights came running back, most of them injured  
badly. She looked over at Teale, who watched, face expressionless.  
"READY!!"  
Sin came closer as the men loaded the cannons.  
"AIM!!!"  
She looked up at the towering Sin, feeling the power and darkness emananting from it.  
"FIRE!!!"  
Loud bangs went off, and shook the ground. Naida fell to the sand, covering her ears and looking up as the shooting balls of energy   
flew past her, hitting Sin. It shrieked, and lashed out with a wave of energy. The wave came down, and Naida turned just in time  
to see a fourth of the cannon men explode. Her mouth dropped as she stood up, looking at Teale, who only looked at her.  
"This was how it started."  
Naida didn't say anything.  
"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!"  
Naida turned at the sound of the voice to see her older brother running foreward with two other men, pushing one of the cannons.  
The rest of the men did as he commanded, dropping to the ground. They stopped next to Teale and Naida, and began loading the   
cannon.  
"AIM!!!" Leon yelled, then "FIRE!!"  
Naida screamed as the cannon fired, sending her to her knees again. Teale merely watched her older brother, face unchanging.  
The new wave of energy the cannon sent was blue. When it hit, Sin screeched widly, and lashed out again, killing another good   
portion of the army. One of the men turned to Leon.  
"Captain Dark, what now?"  
Leon looked at the man, then back at Sin. His wild blue eyes burned with hate for the giant form of terror above them.  
"Go."  
"..Sir?!"  
He turned back to the two men.  
"You heard me! Get the others up and GO!"  
They paused, then, "Sir, yes sir!!!"  
They turned and began yelling at the others to run. They did so, but Clasko came up to him.  
"Leon! What are you doing?"  
But Leon didn't look at him, and instead, began messing with some controls on the cannon.  
"Clasko, get the men, and get out of here. I'm self destructing."  
Clasko's eyes widened, "..Leon?!"  
He turned to him, "Go! If you don't, you'll die!"  
Clasko shook his head, "But so will you!"  
Leon shook his head back, "I have no regrets..except."  
Quickly, he reached into his side pouch, pulling out a note.  
"After this is over.. I want you to go to the Calm Lands. My sister Naida is there.. give this to her." Then, after a moment, "..And these  
too." He reached up and took off his dog tags, handing them to Clasko.  
"..Tell her I love her, and I'm sorry."  
Clasko stared at him for a moment, then shook his head.  
"Goodbye, Leon."  
"Bye."  
With that, Clasko turned and ran, and Leon turned back to Sin, who was coming closer. He continued to mess with the controls on   
the cannon, then looked up at the evil lurking above him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??!!!" He screamed, "COME AND GET ME!!! IT'S ME, LEON DARK!!"  
Naida looked at him.  
"Leon, don't!"She screamed.  
"It's no use."Teale said calmly, "He can't hear or see you. This is only a memory."  
But Naida didn't listen, "LEON!"  
Leon looked down for a moment his brown-blonde hair hanging down in his handsome face.  
"This is for you, Teale..."  
He looked back up, eyes glittering.  
"COME AND GET ME!!"  
The monster seemed to looked down at him for a moment, before it started moving toward him. Without taking his eyes off of it, he   
reached over to the button on the cannon.  
"Forgive me Naida.."He said quietly.   
Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. Sin came down, hovering inches away from Leon and the cannon. Naida stood, so close she   
could reach out and touch it. Teale stood still, watching quietly.  
"Go back.."Leon said, "To Hell, from which you came."  
Naida turned to him as he gritted his teeth and pressed the button. Her eyes widened.  
"LEON!!!!!!!!!"  
"It has been done."Teale whispered.  
Then..everything went white.~~~~~~  
  
"NO! LEON!!!!!!!!!"  
Naida sat up screaming, hands clutching the sides of her face as her eyes looked blindly around for her brother that was no longer  
there.   
"NO!!!!!"  
Suddenly, a strong grip tightened around her, holding her and rocking back and forth. Distantly, she could hear a voice.  
"Naida..Naida..it's okay..Naida..." After a few minutes, her sight cleared, and the voice became clearer.  
Botta sat on Naida's bed, holding the young Al Bhed as she screamed and shook with what couldn't be identified as anything but  
pure terror. He gripped her small body tightly, rocking her back and forth in a small effort to calm her down.  
"Come on Naida.."He whispered, "You had that dream again..it's gonna be okay..just listen to my voice...Come on, Naida.."  
Slowly, the blonde's screams subsided as she realized what had happened. She paused, and for a moment, Botta thought she had  
passed out, until he felt her begin to shake voilently.  
"..No.."She whispered,"No..Leon.."  
She began to sob, burying her face into Botta's shoulder and pulling her arms up close to her body. He hesitated, then held her even  
tighter, almost afraid that if he let go, she'd fall apart. The young woman continued to sob, the man holding her gently rocking back   
and forth without saying a word. They sat for several minutes like that, silent-save Naida's crying.   
Botta didn't say anything. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He knew how it felt to have someone so close to you just..die. He knew what she  
was going throught, and he knew it was probably better if he just waited until she said something first...and it was a good, long while,  
before she ever did. It was about 30, 45 minutes later that Naida stopped shaking. The young Al Bhed woman sniffed a little, leaning  
back away from the man that held her, not looking at his face.  
"..I'm sorry."She said, her voice still quivering,"I..didn't mean to.."  
"Naida,"He said firmly, and she looked up at him, her eyes hidden in the darkness, he shook his head,"..It's alright."  
She stared at him for a moment, before shaking her head and sighing deeply, jadedly.  
"I..I can't.."She started,"I need to..get.."  
Suddenly she started to cry again, only this time, she tried to stop herself, and began choking. Botta's eyes widened.  
"Naida..?!"  
She leaned over her knees, shaking and coughing.  
"Naida!"  
She shook her head, "I need..a..ai.."  
Before she could finish her sentence, she fell over, off her bed. Almost in panick, Botta dropped down next to her.  
"Naida!!!!"  
He rolled her over onto her back, then scooped her up, wrapping the blanket around her bare legs.  
(I've seen this before,)He thought,(Rennan used to do it all the time. Hyperventilate. She needs..water and air.)  
Quickly, he ran out of the house, and up the hill out of Besaid. He got to the top, where the statue of prayer was, and layed her down  
in front of it. He took a step back, then turned and ran to the spring flowing close to it. He pulled a small bottle out of his side pocket,  
filled it up, then turned and ran back to Naida, who was gasping deeply for air.   
"Come on, Naida,"He said gently, moving her so that she was leaning against the statue. He put the bottle to her lips, tipping it back  
and letting her swallow the liquid. Sweat poured down the young woman's face, and Botta wiped it away as best as he could, then sat  
back and watched her carefully.  
Slowly but surely, her breathing slowed down to a steady rhythm, and soon she was back to normal. Exhaughsted, but normal. She  
lolled her head to the side, looking at Botta through half closed eyes. He could only watch her as her head finally came to a rest   
straight up, and she closed her eyes.  
"...Thank you."She breathed after a few minutes. Botta nodded.  
"Your welcome."  
"That..hasn't happened in a while."  
He shrugged, "It's alright..I've been through it many times before."  
She raised her eyebrow, eyes still closed, "Really?"  
"Yeah...Rennan."  
"Oh.."She said, "Did I..make you have a flashback?"  
He shook his head, "No."  
She nodded slightly,"Good."  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Botta looking down, and Naida lying still, her eyes closed, but not asleep. They stayed   
that way for about 5 minutes, before Naida spoke.  
"..What more do I have to live for?"  
Botta looked up to meet her eyes, still too dark to see what color they were, "..What?"  
She only let her head roll to the side, sighing, "Every day..since Leon left..I've been living..one day at a time..the thought of him   
coming home..the only thing keeping me goin'...Now he's gone..so what's left? I'm useless..."  
Botta shook his head, "Don't say that, Naida. No one's useless. Especially you."  
She looked at him, still not moving her head, "That doesn't matter to me right now. I have no reason to live anymore."  
He sighed, his crystal blue eyes reflecting the light of the moon a little, "Not one..?"  
"..Should I?"  
He nodded, "Yeah."  
Slowly, she sighed again, propping herself against the statue of Yevon, her blonde hair falling down into her face as she looked back  
at Botta.  
"I don't see what."  
They sat in silence for another few minutes, Botta looking back down.  
(I..never thought..this would happen..)He thought,(That..she would..break down like this..Maybe I should..)  
Slowly, he looked back up, finding her still staring at him through her half-lidded eyes.  
"...Me."   
She continued to stare at him, then, "Why..would I live for you?"  
"Because,"He breathed deeply, "I don't know what I'd do if you were gone."  
Naida paused, staring at him, before she smiled slightly, her eyes beginning to well up again.  
"Well.."She said, her voice shakey, "I hate to tell you, Botta..but I think you're the only one..."  
Silently, the tears ran down her face, but she was too weak to wipe them away. Hesitating, Botta leaned foreward, wiping them away  
gently with his calloused hand. She looked at him, breathing in slowly. He looked at her for a moment, before moving his fingertips   
from her eyes to her cheek, then to her lips.  
(Just like that night on the boat..) She thought, watching him through her tear-filled eyes. He paused as his hands touched her lips,  
then looked at her. In one, slow movement, he leaned foreward and replaced his fingers with his lips. Naida paused, then closed her   
eyes, letting him kiss her. After a moment, she found just enough strength to return it. One of his arms travelled down to her waist,   
and pulled her closer to him, his other hand went behind her neck, his fingers running through her hair. She leaned on him like a   
ragdoll, too weak phsyically to push away, and too weak mentally to protest.  
Not that she wanted to.  
A minute later, he stopped, and let her lean on his shoulder. She sighed again, closing her eyes as he picked her up, and started   
back down the hill to go into Besaid. As they entered, he walked over to Wakka's house, taking her inside and carefully laying her   
back down on her bed. She was asleep, and he didn't want to do anything to wake her. He stood back up, taking a step back and  
looking at her, her body covered in the thin flanned sheet that looked a faded blue. Shaking his head, he turned and walked out of the   
house, and back toward the Inn. He climbed into his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck.  
(..What just happened..?) He thought, (I just..I just kissed Naida...Yeah. I did...) He sighed, rolling onto his back, (Yevon..what..what  
if she didn't even feel the same way? She didn't..well..she couldn't..do anything to stop me.)  
Sighing, he put his hands over his face.  
(There's no way...she's still really upset about her brother..I shouldn't have done that..not then..She could start clinging to me for  
emotional support now..because I said that...but..I meant it..right?)  
He nodded, (Yeah. I did...but still..I shouldn't have told her tonight like I did.. It..probably just made her even more upset.)  
He shook his head, (I'll have to explain everything to her in the morning..she'll understand.)  
He closed his eyes and went to sleep on that thought. Thinking..that in the morning, everything would be so much better.  
Oh, how wrong he was.  
  
The next day was just as long as the one before. Naida had now slipped into depression, and it was almost 3 days before the next  
game. The rest of the group knew what was going on, but didn't say anything, and tried their hardest to act normal. Aunt Julia still   
cooked the meals, Letty still got picked on about his hair, Jassu still cracked on everyone for being white, and Naida still helped with   
the dishes.  
Finally, it was two nights before the game. The night before they had to leave. They had just finished dinner, and Naida was helping  
Aunt Julia clean up. The older woman looked over at her nephew, who had insisted on helping that night, and shook her head.  
"Excuse me, Keepa,"She said, "I think Naida and I need to talk..girl things."  
Keepa raised his eyebrow, then nodded, "Sure thing. Night Aunt Julia, night Naida."  
"Night Keepa."Naida said, her voice dull.   
"Good night, dear."  
The tired Goalie left the kitched, and Naida continued to wash the dishes quietly as Aunt Julia wiped the counter. After a moment,  
she spoke.  
"You know..growing up, I had 2 brothers and sisters too."  
"Really..?" Naida said, not showing much interest, but being as polite as she could.  
"Mmm hmmm,"Aunt Julia nodded, moving over to wipe the stove,"One older sister, one younger brother..like you, only the other way   
around."  
"Oh,"Naida said, not looking up,"Where are they now?"  
Aunt Julia stopped for a moment, "They both died when Sin hit here 20 years ago.."  
Naida stopped washing the dishes for a moment, before shaking her head.  
"..I'm sorry."  
Aunt Julia nodded, and continued her job.  
"I..wasn't living here then. My younger brother was 19-married actually,- He had a lovely wife, and a beautiful son."  
"Keepa." Naida stated.   
She nodded, "My 25 year old sister was here visiting from Luca, and I was out in Guadosalam with my teacher, Maechen. I was 23,   
and had no idea that the attack had happened."  
Naida continued to wash the dishes, but now listening more carefully.  
"I didn't receive word of it until a week later, when they had already buried everyone." She paused, sighing, "I never got to be there   
with my older sister as she died in the hospital bed..."  
Shaking her head, Naida moved over and began to dry the dishes.  
"I thought..I had no reason to live anymore. That..my life was only a lost cause. The loss of my brother and sister tore at me inside,   
almost to the point I couldn't take it...I was just about to give up. When the man that had found my brother approached me, asking   
me if I was his sister. I told him yes..and he asked me if I knew anything about his son. I had known about Keepa..who'd been born   
only weeks earlier. In fact, I had made a plan, that as soon as Maechen and I had left Guadosalam, I would go see the baby..." She   
sighed, then went on, "I told the man I did know of the baby, and then asked if he had found him also. The man nodded, and I merely   
said thank you, and began to walk away. He stopped me, informing me that Keepa was still alive." She smiled slightly, "I was   
overwhelmed, knowing Keepa was still alive, and that I wasn't alone. The man told me that he was currently at the small clinic on the  
edge of town. I went there, walking in just as a young lady was wheeled past me. She was crying out in pain, giving birth. I stopped  
one of the volunteer Nurses to ask who she was, and found that she was actually young Raida Perigan, one of the girls I had grown  
up with. I ran into the room after her, almost starting to cry as her screams filled my ears. I walked to her side,   
informing the doctors that I knew her."  
By this point Naida had finished cleaning, and was leaning against the counter, listening intently to Aunt Julia's story. The older  
woman was leaning against the stove, eyes glazed over as she was reliving the day as she told it.  
"I went to Raida's side, and she recognized me immedietly,"She smiled a bit,"Nothing had changed about that girl. Her hair was   
still jet black with those scarlet red streaks placed here and there in it, and her eyes still that strange mix of red and black. I held her  
hand as she told me what had happened..she and her boyfriend Neil had been visiting Besaid, coming to see Wes, Diana, and the   
baby, when Sin had struck in the night. No one had time to act, and she had barely escaped with her life, and that of her and Neil's   
child."  
Aunt Julia stopped for a moment, closing her eyes, "..It was then..that Raida looked me straight in the eyes..and told me she had  
been too close to Sin's poison..and was going to die..." She sighed, wiping her watery eyes, "She..she knew..and she was so brave.  
.I..stayed with her..until she had her child... and promised her..that I would take care of him when I went back to Kilika with Keepa.  
After a moment..the Doctor brought the baby in, a beautiful boy, and handed him to her. She held him, smiling..and named him  
.Datto...then..she sang the Hymn, closing her eyes and laying her head back on the bed..and then she just..died."  
Naida stood for a moment, before she leaned back against the counter, pulling herself up on top of it. There she sat, waiting for   
Aunt Julia to go on with her story.  
"Well.. a few minutes later, I signed the papers saying I was Datto's legal guardian, and the Doctors said I could come get him in a  
few days. I thanked him, then went and continued my little quest to find Keepa...It didn't take long. I found him in a basket in the   
corner of a room full of children who were waiting on someone to come and get them. I signed his papers, and was about to walk out,  
when I noticed something. There was a young boy in the corner, dark, with a mass of orange hair atop his head. Next to him stood  
a young girl, long black hair hanging down over her shoulders as she leaned over the young boy, looking at the small child he was   
holding. I walked over to them, and asked them where their parents were. When they informed me they didn't have any..anymore..my  
heart almost broke. I asked their names..and got back Wakka, Lulu, and the baby Chappu. Well..I suppose you could guess what  
happened next.."She smiled slightly,"I had signed their papers, and was walking out of the clinic with four children. We were almost  
at the door, when Wakka started crying. I asked him what was wrong, and he said that he couldn't leave his two friends. Lulu then   
told me about two other boys in the clininc, and before I knew it, I had met Letty and Jassu, and they were coming with me. I had  
6 kids, with another one coming, when I stood out in the middle of Besaid. I looked around the small town then said to myself, 'I can't  
leave this place,'...and I never did...The boys grew up in two different houses. People would volunteer to stay with them, which helped   
alot..Jassu and Letty always talked about another boy..one of their friends, named Botta..."   
Naida smiled a litttle at this, and Aunt Julia went on.  
"At first I thought they were talking about an imaginary friend, but even Lulu insisted that the other child named Botta existed.  
.and the next thing I know, 4 years later.. I have another one in the house."  
Finally, she stopped, looking up at Naida, who was smiling slightly. She smiled.  
"Well.."She said,"The moral of my story..is never give up hope. It might take a little bit..but somethin'll come along eventually..  
whatever it is..it'll help ease the pain, and soon..help fill the hole inside. Not replace, but fill."  
Naida looked at her, then smiled, "...Thank you Aunt Julia."  
She smiled even brighter, "You're welcome, dear."  
That night, everyone slept easy, even Naida. No nightmares, no emotional breakdowns, just..sleep. The next night, however, wasn't  
as lucky as the last...  
The group had departed that afternoon, letting the Captain go his own pace. It was night again, everyone had eaten..and were all   
in bed. That is..except for our favorite NighOwl..Naida. The young Al Bhed stood out on the front of the ship, watching the slightly   
cloudy sky. Patches of stars could be seen here and there, and then the moon was dead center. Naida laughed a little.  
(Kinda like a big quilt...)  
She leaned against the rail, slipping her goggles down her face so that they rested on her chest. Yevon knows why she still wore   
them..maybe they made her feel secure.  
"Naida."  
She turned around to see Botta approaching her. She smiled slightly.  
"Hey.."  
He walked up to her, shaking his head.  
"We..need to talk."  
She raised her eyebrow, then sighed, "...Alright."  
He avoided her eyes, turning to the ocean from the side of the boat, "About..the other night."  
Naida tilted her head to the side. Why would he want to talk about the other night? Was he mad for what happened?  
"..Okay."  
He scratched the back of his neck, "I..I'm sorry."  
She leaned her back against the rail, looking at him, "..For what?"  
He looked at her, "You mean..you..didn't care?"  
She paused, then shook her head, "No."  
He stared for a minute, and was about to smile..when he remembered what he had decided that night.  
(Man..)  
He took a deep breath, then looked at her, "Naida...I..."  
She looked at him, her eyes narrowing in confusion.  
"You what? Did you not mean to?"  
He paused, then nodded, "I..don't think that..we should get that close..just yet."  
She folded her arms, "Lemme guess, you need time."  
He looked at her, giving the look that all guys try to innocently give when girls have them in a spot they don't like.  
"..Yeah."  
She threw her arms up, "What a coincidence!"She exclaimed, voice dripping with sarcasm,"It just so happens, that I have PLENTY of  
time! In fact, I have enough time for the both of us!"  
She stood up, and started to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm.  
"Naida! What's the matter with you?"  
She turned and looked at him, her hidden eyes glittering from the darkness.  
"You,"She said tersely,"That's what the matter is." She paused, shaking her head, "I can't believe you.."  
He let go as she shook away, "I thought you would understand..."  
She rolled her eyes, stopping "Yeah, I understand, I understand that you're so scared of the past, that it blocks you from everything   
else!"She turned to him, "For Yevon's sake, Botta- I'm not Viranda!"  
At this, they both stopped. His eyes instantly froze onto her, boring into her. She shook her head.  
"Botta..I.."  
"What?"He said, his voice low, "Are you sorry now? You gonna feel sorry, ya? Well, you can feel sorry for someone else, 'cause I  
don't care. I thought I did...but I don't care." He turned away from her, leaning on the rail, "You can go torture yerself for the rest of   
yer life, all alone..and I won't care."  
Naida stood in the shadow of the Captain's room, eyes filled with tears and pain. She nodded slowly, then-without a word, turned and  
walked down below. She crawled into her bed among the chorus of snores, and began to cry silently, the only hint that she was-was   
the shaking that took place..ever so often.   
As she cried, a dark hand reached over from next to her. Knowing what had just taken place, he rested it on her head, stroking her   
hair softly.  
"I'm sorry..."Letty's voice came gently, "I really am sorry.."  
  
Author's Note: HAHAHA!!! ...Just kidding. Please don't kill me for pullin' them apart at the LAST second!! (*glances at Tio*)  
I've had a bit of trouble putting this one together in the past few days, because I've been constantly busy! Last night we had a Mid   
State choir concert (Oh good cow.), and we didn't get home until about 10, which isn't very late, but when you've been singin ALL   
day, and you have about 20 things to do before you go to bed, it's rather rough.  
Now, about the next chapter. I don't know if it's going to be long or what! I wrote down a little outline one day, but I don't think I'm   
following it all that well-the episode of Leon's death was only supposed to be ONE chapter!! *lol*   
Okay, for the thank yous!! Thank you Dream Angel-I love yer poetry, that's why I review so much! I'll get around to readin' it all, trust   
me!! (Haven't read 'em all just yet, but so far my favorite is the one about the Knight and the Dragon!! -Even if that wasn't a poem!)  
Tio!!-Gr8 big thanks to U, you've been reviewin' this from the start! I think you could do a Botta/Naida fic if you wanted to- the only   
really bad thing about writin' one is..no one knows who yer talkin' about! Botta's only in when you play Blitzball, and you really do have  
to go to the Calm Lands in order to hire Naida! But I think if you want to- have at it! Oh, and thank you-about the whole lemon thing,  
just a hint of lemon's just fine!! *smile* And here's yer reffiness!!! *lol* Not much, but hey! I'm new at this, and I'll try harder when the   
next situation comes up!  
Sonanta..I dunno where you went. You could be readin' without reviewin', and that's fine! I'm gettin' around to readin' yer stuff,   
promise!!!  
Oki now, I'm DONE!! I'll be back with chapter 10 soon!  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
~Ari  
  
P.S. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was so funny! I was in a really stupid mood, and I kept trying to make myself be serious,   
but it didn't work- which is why it wound up being 2 chapters! The whole thing with the blue hair- that was based on a real event-   
only when my friends did it to me, it was with a permanent blue marker, and it was in streaks!! *lol* 


	10. Battle of the Dirty Looks

*looks around* Okay okay okay alright OKAY! I'm gonna try this whole chapter 10 thing, ya?*  
  
"She's tryin' to figure me out, and I wanna shout,  
At the top, of my lungs but oh..  
If she hears me she'll come runnin' in..  
Look-these are my hands,  
These are my faults,  
These are my plans-  
And these are my nasty little thoughts..."  
-Washin' and Wonderin'  
~Stroke 9  
  
"Woo! The most romantic moment in that white boy's life, an' he wasn't even awake for it!" -Jassu Korbit  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group arrived in Luca that afternoon refreshed and ready to go.  
..Everyone but our favorite couple, that is.  
"How long until this season's over again?"  
Jassu shrugged and looked at his red-headed friend.  
"Seven games, then the tourneys."  
He snorted, "Good."  
He shot a look over at Naida, who narrowed her eyes and looked away. Datto leaned over to Keepa.  
"Ohhh..Battle of the Dirty Looks begins."He whispered.  
Keepa nodded, "I got my money on Naida."  
Datto looked at him, "Man that is SO not fair, we both know chicks give the worst looks!"  
Keepa laughed quietly as they continued up to the registration counter. Letty stepped foreward to Lacy as they approached, holding  
out the papers for their locker room.   
"Hey, Dat,"He said,"Sign us up for mornin' practice, ya?"  
"Alright."He said, stepping around the small group and up to the clipboard with the practice registration slip on it. He began to fill out  
the little piece of paper on it for the next day.  
"Hey guys!"Lacy said brightly as Letty handed her their game slips to her.  
"Hey Lacy,"Letty said, "How are ya?"  
She paused, and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow.  
"What?"  
She smiled slightly, "Letty Smithson, I think this is the first time you've ever asked me that."  
He smiled a little, scratching the back of his neck, "Well..first time for everything, ya?"  
She blushed a little, grinning, "Yeah."  
"Oh, Oh!"Came Jassu's voice from the back, "Papa Smurf's hittin' on the counter lady!!"  
"oooOOOOOOOOoooo!!" Datto called after him.  
Letty laughed nervously and felt himself turning red, "Uhh.. I ahhh..."  
He stopped when he heard Lacy giggling. He looked up and saw her pushing the keys to their lockeroom to him.  
"Here ya go,"She said through her laughter, "Good luck."Her laughter slowed, and she paused for a moment, smiling at Letty.  
"I'll be cheerin' for ya."  
Letty turned even redder as the rest of his group let out an array of "oooOOOOOooo"'s, then grabbed the keys and took off for the   
locker room. Every followed, except for Datto, who still stood at the counter, looking blankly at the chart. Lacy looked at him.  
"You alright, Datto?"  
He paused, then looked up at her, "Ya know..Letty never told me what time to put down."  
She laughed sweetly and pointed down the chart, "9:15's free, go for that one.."  
He sighed, "Ya think so? It's a little early."  
She shrugged and smiled, "The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you'll get home, right?"  
He smiled a little, nodding, "Yeah, guess yer right..."Then he laughed,"But then again...I don't think Letty would mind staying."  
He looked at her and grinned as she laughed.  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Datto."  
"9:15 it is,"He said, standing up, pointing at her, "No, thank YOU."  
He smiled and ran toward the locker room as Lacy giggled, taking the slip and filling out the rest of it.  
  
As soon as the 19 year old Shooter entered the Besaid Aurochs' locker room, he knew something was wrong.  
"Uhh..guys?"  
On one side of the room stood the 5'3" blonde Center, while across from her, on the other side of the benches, stood the 5'11"   
redheaded Guard, blue eyes boring into the unyeilding tinted goggles across from them.  
"Guys..."Datto said slowly,"Calm down.."  
"Datto."  
He turned to see Letty down in the corner behind one of the shelves.  
"Get...down.."  
Datto stared at him for a moment, before rolling his eyes.  
"Man, yer paranoid, what's going on, they look like they're about to ki-"  
He stopped suddenly when he noticed that the only other two standing in the room were glaring at him intensly. He winced.  
"Ahh...okay.."He said, kneeling down, "Getting down now.."  
Letty nodded at him.  
"Told ya,"He whispered.  
Datto rolled his eyes and looked back to Botta and Naida, who were back to staring at eachother. The air was tense over their heads,  
and for a moment, everyone on the team seemed to hold their breath. Finally, Botta spoke.  
"..I don't have time for this."He said,"I've got a game to play. A game to win. And I'm not about to let some air-headed Al Bhed screw  
it up."  
He glared at her for a moment, before grabbing his stuff and looking around at the rest of the group.  
"C'mon guys,"He said,"Game starts in about an hour. Be ready, ya?"  
He turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The room was about to move, when Naida let out a frustrated  
groan, slamming her fist onto the wooden bench.  
"Bloody men!" She yelled. When she saw the rest of the guys staring at her, she narrowed her eyes.  
"All a' ya! Yer nothin' but bloody trouble, ya hear me?! TROUBLE!"  
With that, she stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind her in a similar fashion to Botta, grumbling something   
about how she wished she'd listened to her mother.  
As soon as she left, the room sighed, and everyone relaxed.  
"Point to Naida for scaring the CRAP outta everyone,"Datto said quietly.  
"Letty..."Came Keepa's voice from inside the closet, "..What just happened in here?"  
"Yeah, man,"Added Jassu, "I come in and two crazy white kids are about to kill eachother."  
"Well..."Letty sighed,"From my understanding...they had another fight last night.."  
Datto rolled his eyes, "Man, AGAIN?"  
Letty nodded, "I think Naida knows about Viranda..but I don't know how."  
He shot a look at the guys, who shook their heads immedietly.  
"No way!"  
"Not me!"  
"Man, Papa Smurf, don't look at me like that."  
Letty sighed and shook his head.  
"Well, I guess Botta musta told her."  
They all fell silent for a moment, then Datto nodded.  
"That's gotta be it. I mean, the night before last, when she found out about.."  
He fell silent, then Keepa spoke up.  
"Yer right..he musta told her about that then."  
Letty shook his head, "Why would he tell her about Viranda when she's upset about her dead brother?"  
The room fell silent again, then Jassu laughed a little.  
"..What do ya wanna be he told her when he was sleeptalkin'."  
Letty laughed, "What're ya talkin' about? Botta doesn't talk in his sleep,"He paused, then,"..Does he?"  
"Actually..."Datto said slowly, "Uhh..guys.."  
One by one, the three other Aurochs turned at looked at the young Shooter, who was rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I..umm..overheard something...the other night."  
Istantly, the rest of them crowded around.  
"Spill it, little man,"Letty said grinning.  
"Well..."He hesitated, "Botta..he..DOES sleeptalk.."  
"Uh huhhhh...."Keepa said, leaning close, "And?"  
"I dunno if I should be telling you this."  
Jassu raised his eyebrow, "Ohhh..no. No way yer leavin' me hangin', ya? C'mon, white boy, spill the rest."  
Datto sighed, then nodded, "Unless Naida sleepwalks, then she went over to him when he was calling out for her."  
"Uh huh..."Letty said.  
"He..said something about Viranda."  
Keepa winced, "Oh! Rule number ONE on the talkin' to fine girls list: NEVER call them by the name of yer ex!"  
The rest of them nodded in agreement, but Datto shook his head.  
"No..He was talking TO Viranda..told her to stay away from Naida...something like that."  
Jassu shook his head, "Man..that's bad, ya?"  
The group nodded again, before Letty raised his eyebrow.  
"So what'd Naida do?"  
"Well,"Datto sighed,"He asked her not to leave him...and she told him she wouldn't. The last thing I saw was him touch her face, and  
her reach up and hold his hand."  
The rest of the group immedietly sat back, eyes wide.  
"Say WHAT?!"Letty said.  
"Yer kiddin', right?" Keepa shook his head.  
Datto shook his head back, "No, I'm not. They stayed that way for a while, so far as I know, at least an hour.  
"Woo!"Jassu laughed, sitting back, "The most romantic moment in that white boy's life, an' he wasn't even awake for it!"  
The rest of the group laughed, before Keepa looked at the clock.  
"Whoa!"He exclaimed, "30 minutes guys, we'd better go find 'em, ya?"  
"Yeah,"Letty said, "I'll bet money they're both at the cafe too."  
Jassu nodded, "Let's go."  
With that, the four Aurochs got up, and ran out in search of their two friends.  
  
Naida Dark walked along the wide pathway toward the small cirlce of stores just outside of the Luca Stadium. She felt the eyes of   
many, but chose to ignore them...Big mistake. There were more unfriendly strangers than she thought.  
(I wonder why it had to end up like this?) She thought, (...Why doesn't it ever turn out like it does in the stories..the way Mom   
always told it..)  
She paused looking over the rail of the walkway.  
(I wonder...if it even exists..)  
Suddenly, a voice came from beside her.  
"Hey there, Blondie."  
Remember those unfriendly strangers I told you about? Yeah.  
Naida whirled around to see Bickson and two of his goons with him...again.  
"What do YOU want?"   
"Oh, nothing.."He said, smirking,"Just to exchange friendly conversation with the only girl of the Besaid Aurochs."  
She raised her eyebrow, "Friendly?"  
He tilted his head to the side, "Unless you wanna make it UNfriendly."  
She leaned against the rail, arms crossed, "What is it?"  
He shifted his weight to one foot, eying her all the while.  
"Just..wondering."  
"Whoa, that's great."  
He looked at her, his dark brown eyes trying to pierce through her goggles.  
"Do you..have a boyfriend?"  
She almost fell over, but luckily, kept her calm and just kept her eyebrow raised.  
"Why?"  
The two stared at eachother for a moment, before Bickson leaned in close to her.  
"..Why do you think.." He whispered.  
She only stared at him through the dark of her goggles, glaring. She was about to open her mouth to respond, when she heard a yell.  
"Naida!"  
Once again, the small group turned around to see Botta, arms crossed a little ways away.  
"We're gonna be late, c'mon!"  
Naida looked at him, then glanced at Bickson.  
"No." She said bluntly, before pushing past him and his smirk. She walked over to Botta, who looked over at Bickson and the others  
before turning and walking toward the stadium with Naida. They walked in silence for a moment, before he stopped and looked at her.  
"What is your problem?"  
She stopped, slowly turning around and looking at him.  
"I KNOW you just didn't ask me what my problem is."  
They stared at eachother for a moment, before he crossed his arms.  
"I thought I told you not to travel alone."  
She snorted, "Yeah, you also told me I was an air-headed Al Bhed screw up! I don't listen to everything you say, ya know!"  
He rolled his eyes, "Part of it at least."  
She glared at him through her goggles, "At least I'M not the one being a immature jerk!"  
He raised his eyebrow, "Immature jerk? How'd I manage that one?"  
"Ohhhh!"  
She shook her head in frustration and turned away from him, "Nevermind!"  
She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.  
"No, Naida. Tell me how I'm an immature jerk."  
She turned back to him, looking up his 5'11" into his crystal blue eyes.  
"Because,"She said, quietly, but fiercely, "You kissed me.."She took a deep breath,"You..you took advantage of my state, and you  
kissed me...and then you acted like it was nothing."  
He stared into her goggled face, seeing her surpressed anger. He let go of her arm, and she turned back away from him and   
continued to walk away. He stood alone for a moment, before shaking his head, and walking after her.   
A few minutes later, he heard a yell.  
"Yo, Botta!"  
He turned to see Jassu and Letty.  
"Thought we'd never find ya!"  
"I've been gone for 45 minutes."  
"Game's about to start, yer on yer way there, right?"  
"Yeah."  
Letty nodded,"Good, c'mon! The rest of the group's waitin'!"  
Botta nodded back, running after the two toward their hallway into the sphere.  
  
The game started out slow, with the Ronsos scoring first. Letty took Center, and Naida went for Left Shooter. He passed it to her,  
who passed it to Datto, who tried to score, but was blocked by the Al Bhed on their team, Ropp. Naida grabbed the ball back up,  
and passed it back to Letty. He took it, and threw it back to Jassu. Naida swam to him, taking the pass he threw her. She twisted   
around only to run into a Guado. She looked up at him, then past him to Letty, who shook his head. She shook her head back,  
confused.  
(Gotta pass it...)  
She threw it hard, but with no avail. The Guado grabbed it, and swam downcourt. She paused, shaking her head.  
(What's wrong with me?)  
She turned and looked across the field at Botta, who was looking at her. As the halftime buzzer rang, he shook his head and swam  
offcourt. When Naida dropped down onto the concrete of the hallway, the group went quiet. She looked around.  
"Okay, I'm sorry! Alright? I don't know what happened, I just..lost my judgement there for a minute..I'm sorry."  
The group was quiet, before Datto put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, it's okay,"He said,"We all screw up sometime."  
"Yeah.."  
"You know it man."  
"Right."  
She smiled a little, "Thanks guys."  
(Unfortunately...Botta's the only one who I wanted to hear "It's alright" from...and he didn't say a word.)  
She looked up, around the group, until her gaze paused on Botta, who began to walk to the sphere.  
"Yeah..but don't let it happen again."  
He went into the sphere, Datto close behind, then Keepa, then Jassu. Naida stood alone with Letty for a moment, looking at the floor.  
"Hey.."He said gently,"..Don't worry about him, ya? He's just bein' a jerk right now."  
She nodded silently, and he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.  
"I just...can't help it..you know? He gets to me."  
He breathed out slowly, "I know what ya mean, Naida..now c'mon, let's go get this game back."  
He smiled, and she smiled back. They turned and ran back into the sphere, swimming up into their places quickly. As Naida slid into  
her spot on the field, she turned and looked back at Botta, who glanced at her, before turning his attention back to the game. The   
buzzer sounded, and the ball was shot up into the water. Letty went up and grabbed it, breaking through two of their guys, then   
twising around and passing it to Naida. She took it, then passed it over to Datto, who kicked it in. Naida smiled and looked over at   
Letty, who gave her a thumbs up and swam back to the starting position. The ball shot up again, and this time, the blocking Ronso   
grabbed it. He swam right through Letty, but was taken down by Jassu and Botta. Jassu grabbed the ball, and passed it up to Letty,  
who passed it to Datto. The young Shooter tried to score again, but was yet again blocked by Ropp. The Al Bhed man swam the  
ball down toward the goal, broke through Jassu and Botta, but then twisted back around and passed it back to the Guado on the   
team. He started to swim past Naida, but she blocked him, stealing the ball back. She passed it over to Datto, who swam downcourt,  
almost everyone on the other team on his tail. He stopped to shoot, but was blocked by 4 of the other guys. The ball was stolen, and  
Ropp swam it downcourt again. Time was running out as he approached Botta. They stared at eachother for a moment, before Botta  
twisted around, attacking him. He swam up...and Botta went right under him. Ropp spun around, kicking the ball.  
...It went in.  
The buzzer sounded, and the crowd cheered insanely for the Ronsos. Ropp turned around, slapping Botta on the back. Botta   
nodded, then looked over at Naida, who looked at him, then shook her head and swam offcourt.   
As they entered the locker rooms, no one said a word. Mainly because they didn't want to think about how unhappy Wakka would  
be when he got back, but also because of Naida and Botta, who weren't even looking at eachother. The air was tense in the small  
lockeroom, and it was finally Letty who said something.  
"Hey guys...good game. We did our best, and that's what we've got."  
Keepa nodded in agreement, and Datto whispered a "Yeah..." Jassu nodded too, and Naida continued to stare into space. Botta   
shook his head.  
"I'm sorry."  
Everyone looked at him but Naida. Jassu shook his head, "No man, wasn't yer fault."  
"Yeah it was,"He said quietly,"But don't worry about it." He smiled a little, "There's always the tourneys."  
The rest of the group nodded, and he looked around.  
"Well...might wanna..get on to bed, ya? Gotta practice early tomorrow."  
He walked over and began to set up his place beside the door. Soon after, the rest of the group did so too. After everyone was settled  
in, they split up, talking. Except for Naida who began to walk out the door.  
"'Ey Blondie,"Jassu called after her, "Where ya goin'?"  
"Just to the bridge,"She replied calmly, "I want to see the last of the sunset."  
She shut the door behind her before Botta could protest. Leaving him only to stare at where she'd just been. From behind him, came  
Keepa's voice.  
"Minus one point from Botta's score for bein' a MORON!"  
Botta looked at him, "Huh?"  
Datto laughed, "Yeah..yer losin' the battle of the Dirty Looks."  
Botta rolled his eyes, then looked back to the door. Finally, he turned back to the group to see Letty staring at him.  
"What?"  
Letty only shook his head as he pulled out a deck of cards to play with.  
"Man...yer an idiot."  
  
Naida walked down the wide bridge just past the registration counter of the Luca Staduim. After walking down it about halfway,   
she stopped, looking out across the water at the sunset. The area was clear now that all the games were over, and she just leaned   
agains the rail, content..almost.  
(So beautiful out here..)She thought, ( I wish..Leon were here...) She gazed a bit longer, then, (Kinda reminds me of...Home.)  
She sighed jadedly, resting her chin on one hand and gazing out at the multi-colored sky. Absently, she let the other hand rest on the  
dogtags hanging around her neck.  
"Hey."  
She paused for a moment at the voice, almost thinking it was Botta, but when she turned around.  
"..Hi."  
The Shooter of the Ronso Fangs, Ropp, walked over and stood next to her.  
"Thinkin' about Home?" He asked calmly. She paused then nodded a little.  
"Sort of..It's just the way the sunlight's makin' the water look yellow..like the sand there."  
He nodded, "Yeah.."  
She looked at him, "Did you live at Home very long?"  
He shook his head, "No..I actually worked for Rin..when it was destroyed."  
She raised her eyebrow, "Really? Where were you stationed?"  
"Mi'ihen Highroad."  
"Oh.."She said, looking back out at the ocean, "Close to where the attack was."  
"Yeah."  
They were silent for a moment, before he looked at her, "You seem to know about it...do you work for him too?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, the Calm Lands."  
"Wow.."He said, smiling slightly, "Must be way different...goin' from there to here."  
She smiled,"Yeah..it really is."  
Suddenly he stood up, "Oh man! I almost forgot!"He extended his hand,"Ropp Hayes, nice to meet you."  
She laughed, taking his hand, "Naida Dark, good to meet you too."  
The both laughed for a moment, before they went back to looking at the sunset. After a moment, he looked at her.  
"So..how long has it been since you put them on?"  
She paused, until she realized he was talking about her goggles.  
"Oh..about a month now."  
"..Have you heard anything?"  
She nodded, "I..I actually.." She stood up, taking her hand of the dogtags and holding them up.  
"..I'm off bondage now."  
He looked at the tags for a moment, before shaking his head, "I'm sorry."  
She nodded, "Thank you. It's alright though."  
"How.."He hesitated,"..Long ago..?"  
She looked down, "I just found out two days ago."  
"Oh.."He looked at her, "..They were with the Crusaders?"  
She nodded again, "Yeah..it was my older brother, Leon. He was a Chocobo Knight."  
Ropp paused, then looked back out over the ocean.  
"So...you're all that's left."  
She paused, then leaned against the rail agian.  
"Yeah I..guess I am."  
He took a deep breath, "My parents are gone too. My Uncle...Grippa...he's all I've ever had...but he left..he's with the Crusaders too."  
She looked at him, "How long has it been..?"  
He sighed, "About 3 months...he was lucky..he was stationed somewhere near the Gagazet..when the second attack near Mi'ihen  
happened..."He looked at her, "I don't think he was in the Calm Lands though."  
She nodded, "I don't suppose he was. They usually try to stay down near the Temple of the Stolen Fayth..when they go through to   
the Gagazet, anyway."  
He looked at her, "That's right..."  
They stood in silence again, until he looked back out at the ocean.  
"..So why do you continue to wear them?"  
She shrugged slightly, turning back to the ocean.  
"I'm not sure..they just...make me feel stronger..somehow."  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "That's not good, you know."  
She sighed, "Yeah..I know. I should be strong without them."  
"That,"He said, "And you run the risk of having them taken off without permission."  
She winced. (Man, he sure does know how to put it bluntly.)  
"Yeah...I guess you're right." She said softly.  
"Your teammates.."He started, "Do they know about that law?"  
She paused, then shook her head, "They know about if an Al Bhed woman WILLINGLY lets them take off her goggles..she has to  
let them..yeah. But.."  
She trailed off, and he looked at her, "They don't know, do they?"  
She looked at him, then shook her head again, "About what happens AFTER her bondage is over."  
Ropp shook his head, looking down, "If an Al Bhed's bondage is over..and she continues to wear her goggles..the rule applies even  
if she's unwilling for someone to take them."  
Naida sighed, "I didn't think about it."  
He sighed too, adjusting his goggles, "You'd better watch out..I'm sure the Goers are on to you by now."  
She looked at him, "How do you know?"  
He laughed a little, "I know..much about them..and how they treat our races' women."  
Naida looked down, "...You know..from..someone you know?"  
He looked out over the ocean, "My best friend...she used to play Blitzball here..with the Al Bhed Psyches. She was a free for hire   
player..her name's Mifurey."  
Naida nodded, "She works at the Travel Agency in Thunder Plains..near Guadosalam."  
He nodded back, "Yeah..we grew up together..and we both applied to work for Rin together. I was gonna get switched over to   
Thunder Plains..after this season's over..just so I can be with her."  
She looked at him, "What..happened?"  
Ropp sighed, almost as jadedly as Naida, "She played for the Al Bheds, right? A few years back."  
"Yeah."  
"Well.."He started, "She's..a bit flirty..you know? So when she said that redhead from the Goers was cute..she didn't really mean   
much by it." He took a deep breath, "..Her mother died..during the season. She was the last of her family.. died in a Sin attack when  
she was visiting her cousin.."  
ago.."  
"Kilika."Naida said, "I was there."  
He nodded, "Yeah..but..Mifurey..she just..couldn't handle it. She came over to Mi'ihen for a while..to be with me, you know..'cause  
me..well..I was all she had really..Unlce Grippa too..but I grew up with her."He paused, "..She wore goggles too...and I tried to warn  
her..but she always told me to stop being silly..that she could handle herself.."  
He looked up at the sky, now dotted with bright stars, sighing again.  
"..Bickson and one of his goons cornered her one night...during the tourneys. The guy..Graav..held her so Bickson could take off her  
goggles...and he did."  
Naida's hand flew to her mouth and she looked at him, "So..she had to."  
He nodded, "There was nothing anyone could say about it..because everyone knew the law..."He looked down,"When she told me...  
I went crazy..and I swore I'd kill both of them...but she told me that I couldn't..because it was her fault..and they were only taking   
advantage of the law."  
Naida paused, before she brushed her hair out of her face, "Yevon..I'm so sorry.."  
He shook his head, "It's alright..she's better now..she's still a free for hire..but she doesn't wear her goggles anymore." He looked at   
her, "You should be quick about getting them off too."  
She nodded, "I'll go..to Macalania."  
He raised his eyebrow, "Parents?"  
She shook her head, "My younger sister...her stone is there. Leon told me..if he died..he wanted his stone in Macalania..next to   
Teale's."  
He paused, then nodded, "..You'll leave your goggles with the person that bonded you to them."  
She closed her eyes, nodding slightly, "Yeah..then..I'll have my final eye color."  
The two turned back to the dark ocean, and stood there until he looked at her.  
"..It's getting very late."  
"..How late?"  
"I'd say at least 10. You've got first practice tomorrow too."   
She looked at him, he laughed, "We came in later than you, we've got last."  
She laughed a little, "Okay..yeah. Well..I guess I'd better be going then."  
"Me too."  
They stood up, and he looked around, "Wait..our lockerooms are right next to eachother, aren't they?"  
She laughed, "Yeah, they are..Well c'mon then!"  
They laughed a bit, walking back to their lockerooms. After they got there, he turned to her.  
"Well, it's been nice meeting you, Naida."  
"You too, Ropp."She smiled, extending her hand. He laughed.  
"C'mon, they're so few of us Al Bhed left we're practically family,"He laughed, hugging her. She laughed and hugged him.  
"Good night, Ropp."  
"Nite Naida, see ya next game."  
He walked into his locker room, and she went to hers. Slowly opening the door, she heard the steady encore of snores, and   
surpressed the laugh she felt rising in her. Quietly, she stepped through the door and shut it, carefully creeping over to her cot. She  
heard a low growl come from Botta as she stepped over him.  
"..Where were you..?" Came is voice, thick in sleep and muffled through the pillow.  
"Shut up and go to sleep."Was the blunt answer as she finally got to her cot. She snuggled down into it, and closed her eyes. She   
was almost asleep, when a voice came from above her head.  
"Hellooo...Naidaaaa...hey. psst.."  
Slowly she looked up to see Letty's hazel eyes peering out at her.   
"..Huh?"  
The eyes narrowed, "..I just got one thing to ask you.."  
She raised her eyebrow, "..Letty?"  
Suddenly, his arm shot out from underneath his blanket. Naida winced, but when she opened her eyes, she saw his hand, and in it   
was...The Ace of Hearts.  
"Do you like cards?"  
She stiffled a laugh and pushed his hand away.  
"Letty!"She whispered loudly, he laughed and put them away.  
"Good night, Naida." He chuckled, she shook her head with a laugh.  
"Nite Letty."   
  
The next morning flew by fast. Luckily, no one woke up with mulit-colored hair or makeup on, and they went through with their   
practice like normal..well, if you took out the fact that Naida and Botta still weren't talking. They left for Besaid around noon..which   
meant they wouldn't get there 'til early next morning..  
The reason I'm telling you about the ride home..is mainly because I wanted you to see the conversation that happened that night..  
Naida stood out on the deck of the S.S. Liki, alone for once. She gazed up at the stars, leaning against the side of the boat as it  
rocked gently in the dark sea.   
(Alone again..)She thought, (Just gotta wait for someone to come get me I suppose..happens every time I'm up here.)  
Sure enough.  
"Hey."  
She didn't even have to turn around.  
"..What's up Letty?"  
He laughed and stood next to her, "Nothin' really, just checkin' on you, ya?"  
She smiled, "Yeah."  
"So..why ya up here now?"  
She laughed a little, "I'm always up here."  
He nodded, "Exactly, that's why I'm askin'."  
She shrugged, "Thinkin'.."  
"About..?"  
She looked at him, "Man yer nosey today aren't you?"  
He laughed, "I figured you establised that this morning when I went through yer pillowcase."  
She shook her head and laughed, "Yeah..guess so."  
They paused, then she shook her head, "Letty..I can't do this."  
He looked at her, "Can't do what?"  
She looked out over the dark sea, "Just...Blitz. I can't do it."  
He raised his eyebrow, leaning against the rail, "Whaddya mean, you can't Blitz, yer the best girl out there."  
She shook her head, "No..I mean..It's just..everything..Leon..Botta..just everything."  
He nodded, but then looked at her, "Did you say Botta?"  
She didn't look at him, but looked down, "Yeah..I said Botta."  
"Well..what about him?"  
She looked at him, "Letty..I like him..I like him alot..but he's too.."  
"Confusing?"  
"Yes!"She turned away from the side of the boat, "I mean..one minute he's so close to me, and then it's like..he just wants me to die!"  
"I know what you mean."  
She sighed, "I..I can't handle being around him..and Leon dying.."She looked at Letty, "I have to go to Macalania."  
He raised his eyebrow, "Macalania?"  
She nodded, "I have to put up Leon's stone there...next to my sister's. Then I have to leave my goggles there."  
He nodded back slightly, "Right..no more goggles..good."  
She shrugged, "I guess."  
"So.."He said looking at her, "Yer goin' to Macalania..when will you be back?"  
"..Probably not 'til after the next game..you know?"  
"That's fine..Wakka and Tidus are comin' back day after tomorrow..we'll come get ya after the next game."  
They fell silent, then she smiled at Letty.  
"Letty..thank you so much."  
He raised his eyebrow, "For what?"  
She shrugged a little, still smiling, "Just..everything.."  
He paused, then smiled back, "No problem, Naida."  
They stood for a moment, before she went foreward and hugged him.  
"You're one of the greatest guys I've ever met."  
He hesitated, shocked, but then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.  
"Thanks, Naida.."he said softly, "Uh..you are too."  
She laughed a little, which prompted him to laugh too. Together, their laughter filled the night, signaling to anyone who heard, that   
for a moment, even if it was only brief, that Letty Smithson and Naida Dark were free from all worry..  
..And perfectly happy.  
  
Author's Notes: Heya! Hope you liked this chapter! It took frickin' long enough, eh? *lol* Sorry it's long. I was actually wanting it to  
be really short..but it just didn't happen! *looks at it* Well..maybe it's a bit shorter than the others..heh.  
*wince* I'm so sorry Tio! *lol* I knew you'd be unhappy with the ending to the last chapter! I tried to make it a little better in this one!  
I'm thinkin' about usin' the idea you've given me.. with the whole Naida/Letty issue..but never fear! There will be more Botta/Naidiness  
to come!   
*laughs* You know Tio, how when yer about to go to sleep..you start just..thinking randomly?(Don't know about you, but I do it!)  
The other night I was thinking about how you cross the character's names for a romance fic, like CloTi or Reffie or Tiggs, ya know?   
And I was thinking about Biggs and Jessie..if you crossed them..it'd be Jiggs..or Bessie... *Rotflol* I'm so sorry, but I had to tell  
someone about that! When I thought about it, I just started laughing out loud, and my younger brother thought I'd gone crazy!  
I'd also like to thank Dream Angel! Ohhh goodness! I love yer poetry so much! I'm trying to start on yer stories, which I WILL get to!  
I'm reading Carter Tachikawa's "Jaws of Love" Right now-VERY good, if I do say so (and yes I do say so..so get over it! *lol j/k)- but  
I promise I'll get to readin' yers shortly!  
CT, thank you for reviewing, and about the whole puttin' it in the FF section..I have no idea how to do that! If you'd tell me, I'd be   
happy to put it there! Thank you, and keep up on yer story! I'm gettin' into it!  
*One more thing Tio* What's up in Tupela? I'm gettin' into it, woman! Where's the next chapter?! *lol j/k* But I really am looking   
foreward to the next chapter. I've been checking everyone's place here every time I get on to see who's updated.   
Last thank you goes to Daemon, who just started reviewin'! Thank you so much! And..whatever's wrong-that yer not wantin' to talk  
about, but it's ok!- I hope it gets better soon!  
Okay okay alright now! I'll shut up!! *lol*  
-Keeping it "Real"  
~Ari 


	11. Fall Away

*Alright now, I'm going to try for Chapter 11!*  
  
"Where are you goin'..with your long-face, pullin' down..don't hide away..  
Like the ocean, that you can't see but you can smell and the sound  
Of the waves crash down.."  
-Where Are You Going  
~Dave Matthews Band  
  
"Aunt J! My favorite white woman! How are ya?" -Jassu Korbit  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, the S.S. Liki actually arrived at the dock in Besaid on time. The group got off the boat around 9 that morning, and  
began their slightly long walk back to their little village. The time drug like a kid pulling a sac of potatoes in the sand, and soon   
silence was upon the group like a thick blanket. Naida almost began to feel claustophobic, until Letty's tired voice broke the brittle  
air.  
  
"Hey...who're we playin' next week?"  
  
"The Al Bhed," Datto answered almost immedietly. Letty nodded.  
  
"..That's right.."  
  
"Then there's only 6 more games before the tourneys."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
They walked in silence for a bit longer, before Jassu laughed.  
  
"Strange..."  
  
"What's that, Sunshine?" Keepa said with a little laugh.  
  
Jassu laughed again, "..Blondie..she's been with us for almost a month."  
  
Keepa looked over at Naida, who was looking around.  
  
"Naida?"  
  
She turned and looked at the sound of her name, "Huh?"  
  
"Have you really been with us for a month?"  
  
She stared into space for a moment, thinking out loud, "Let's see..I came almost a week before the first game..then we've had a game  
a week since then..so yeah..about 4 weeks..close enough to a month."  
  
Keepa nodded, and the group kept walking in silence. Naida went back to looking around at her surroundings, taking a mental note  
that the flowers were beginning to take on their darker colors, which was an early note that the cold season was getting ready to come  
in.  
(Looks like it's going to be pretty bad, if the flowers are turning this early in the season...)She shook her head, (I hope it doesn't come  
too early, that could mean big trouble for all of us...)  
Taking a deep breath, she continued to walk, staring at the grond. After a few minutes, she noticed Letty was beside her. She   
looked over at him.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
He looked at her and laughed a little, "Nothin' much, ya? It's too early in the morning for this kinda walk..takes a good hour or so just  
to get home, then another 30 minutes to get settled in."  
  
Naida raised her eyebrow, "It doesn't take an hour and a half to get home!"  
  
He shrugged, "It does when you're moving like we are. It takes about 30 minutes whenever you run, and 45 when you just move with  
a purpose."  
  
Naida nodded. It had taken her and Botta about 45 to get to Besaid that night, 45 to get back. She sighed, once again looking   
around. She almost laughed when she saw that Datto's eyes were closed as he walked, but instead stared ahead of her at the ground.  
  
"You know,"Jassu said, "Wakka and Tidus are supposed to be comin' back tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah,"Datto replied suddenly, startling Naida, "He said that they'd be back for a while this time too..if nothing came up."  
  
"Man.."Botta muttered, "You'd think they're tryin' to save the world twice or somethin'..the way they're always gone."  
  
The group laughed at little, but Naida continued to stare at the ground blankly.  
  
(They didn't save it soon enough...) She thought.  
  
Silence fell over the group once again, and this time stayed over them for the 30 minutes left of the walk back to Besaid. They were  
greeted by Aunt Julia as usual, and the older woman helped them all to their houses before taking Keepa back to hers. She made   
sure her tired nephew was asleep in bed, before she began her spree in cleaning the kitchen and the dining room.  
Naida lay in her adopted bed at Wakka's house, gazing up at the tightly woven ceiling of the small hut. She tried to sleep, but with   
no avail. The sounds of the busy village seemed louder than they had the first time she'd trudged into town. So she lay away, thinking.  
  
(Why..is he like that?..He acts like he likes me...alot..and then the next thing I know...he won't even look at me.)  
Absently, she reached up and held her dogtags in her hand.  
(I wonder..if Leon..ever had problems like this..before he died...)  
With that, she slipped into a memory..  
  
~~~~  
~"Leon, do you like anyone?"~  
  
~"Don't ask me such retarded questions, Naida."~  
  
~"What? It's just a question! Besides, there's got to be *SOMEONE*."~  
  
19 year old Leon looked up at his younger sister from working on one of the large computers in the storage room at Home.  
  
~"..No."~  
  
~"Oh, why not?"~  
He only continued to stare at her, his aqua eyes slightly annoyed. He looked at her for a bit longer, before he glanced at the   
beginnings of the tattoo on her bare stomach.  
  
~"I can't believe you're letting him give you a tattoo."~  
  
Naida paused, slightly annoyed with his attempt to change the subject, but let it slide and decided to go along with it.   
  
~"You were the one who told me I should."~  
  
~"No, I said you should let him give you *A* tattoo on your shoulder, not Crop-cirlces on your whole front side!"~  
  
Naida raised her eyebrow, ~"What? You don't think he can do it?"~  
  
Leon shook his head, setting down his wrench, ~"It's not that I don't think he can do it..it's just..I don't trust him when he gets up  
around your..."~  
  
He paused for a moment, looking at Naida. After a few seconds, he placed his hands on his chest, imitating her woman parts.  
  
~"...Chest area."~  
  
Naida raised both of her eyebrows, then started laughing.  
  
~"Yeah..alright!"~  
  
She stopped laughing, and looked at him, her light blue eyes still shimmering with laughter.   
  
~"Look...I'll watch out for Robert...so long as you start looking for a girlfriend."~  
  
Leon looked at her again, causing her to break out into laughter. He shook his head, laughing with her.  
  
~"...Deal."~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Naida shook her head, tossing the short but joyous memory aside. She continued to stare up at the ceiling, until she decided that  
she wasn't going to find sleep anytime soon. Sighing loudly, she rolled over onto her side, glaring around the artificial darkness. She  
lay for a moment, before noticing the soft red glow of Wakka's digital clock somewhere next to her. Reaching out, she began to   
move things on the stand to clear her view of the clock. After a second, the time of 1:30 PM appeared. She pulled her arm back,   
tightening her grip on her velvet Jack rabbit. Rolling over onto her back agian, she thought of what to do. A minute later, she decided  
on going to Aunt Julia's to see if anything needed to be helped there. Sighing again, the young Al Bhed threw the covers off her bare  
legs and sitting up. She slid off of her bed and down into her boots, then stood up and hobbled over to the door. She opened it to   
let the light in, and almost slammed it shut again when she was blinded by the glare of midday. Shielding her eyes with her arm, she  
turned and staggered back over to the side of the bed, slowing pulling her chaps up her legs and buckling them to the sides of her  
bottoms. Once she was satisfied, she turned and walked out of the small hut, and over to Aunt Julia's house.  
She opened the door to find the short Besaid lady running around the dining room, a wet paper towel in her hand, dusting everything.  
She turned at the sound of the door opening, and gave a bright smile when she saw Naida.  
  
"Naida!" She exclaimed, "Goodness, are you not tired? Everyone else is asleep."  
  
"Oh..well I am. I just..can't sleep. So I thought I'd come over and see if you needed help with anything...?"  
  
The older woman looked at her for a moment, before nodding slightly, "Well..I suppose I DO need a bit of help cleaning the kitchen,  
if you don't mind that is."  
  
"Oh, no ma'am," She replied, walking past the woman and into the kitchen, leaving her to finish cleaning the dining room. As soon as  
she entered the kitchen, she walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a washcloth, getting it wet and starting to wipe down   
the counters and the stove. She was alone in the small room for about 5 minutes before Aunt Julia walked in, throwing the paper   
towel she'd been dusting with away, then going to the cabinets and pulling down two mixing bowls.  
  
"So..is there anything bothering you?"  
  
Naida paused, "No...well...yes.. I mean. Well, it's just a mix of things, really."  
  
Aunt Julia looked at her, "Anything I can help with?"  
  
Naida shook her head, "No..it's just..Well..everything.. Leon dying..and Botta."  
  
Aunt Julia raised her eyebrow, then reached under the counter and pulled out some roll mix, pouring a bit of it in the bowl.  
  
"Leon.. I understand, but Botta..?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I mean..he's just..well..lately he's been.."  
  
"Being a guy?"  
  
She nodded, "Exactly. I mean, he'll act like he likes me one minute, but then the next thing I know, he won't even look at me! I don't  
know what his problem is..I wish he would stop."  
  
Aunt Julia shook her head, putting more ingredients in the bowl and stirring.  
  
"He has a good reason to be the way he is, actually.."  
  
Naida looked at her, eyebrow raised, "..Viranda?"  
  
The older woman looked at her, pulling out a metal tray from under the counter and pouring dabs of the mix onto it.  
  
"You know about her?"  
  
Naida shook her head, "Just a little..all I know is that she's Botta's ex-girlfriend, and she did something terrible to him..or so it   
seems..."  
  
Aunt Julia sighed, taking the tray of uncooked rolls and placing them in the oven, then turning it on. She shut the door, turning to face  
the young Al Bhed while wiping her hands off on her apron. When she finished, she leaned against the stove.  
  
"Well...it seems that none of the boys are gonna tell you..so I suppose I should.."  
  
Naida nodded, wiping the last of the counter and tossing the cloth into the sink. She faced the the older woman, leaning against the  
counter opposite of her in a similar fashion.   
  
"..Alright."  
  
Aunt Julia shook her head slightly, "Hmm..where to begin..? Well..Viranda Bennet..she was..a strange woman indeed...Botta was   
around 20..21..I think he was 20..because he'd gone to the bar in Luca with Letty and Jassu..who were 21..yes..that's right..he   
was almost 21. Wakka had stayed back in the locker room with Keepa and Datto..because they were only 17 and 18. Anyway..  
Letty and Jassu had gone to the bar before the their final game in the Tourneys, like they do every year, and they'd taken Botta along  
this time. Well, that's where he first met her. She was almost a year older than him..she was 21."  
  
She tilted her head back, closing her eyes halfway, "He was so happy about it. Viranda was the first real girlfriend he'd ever had.  
I wasn't too thrilled when I found out he'd met her in the bar, and it almost made me mad when they got home and Keepa told me that  
the girl had been reeling drunk when he'd introduced her to them, but I tried to be happy about it, because Botta had finally met   
someone he liked..Yevon knows why he did..the girl was a complete witch. She was a heavy drinker, you could tell that..and she had  
quite a temper...She was..very pretty though. Beautiful, in fact. Blonde hair, just like yours, only it hung down on her shoulders,   
she was around 5'5", 5'6"..a bit taller than you, really. Peach skin..and a dark pair of goggles..just like yours."  
  
Aunt Julia stopped when she noticed the almost horrified look on Naida's face.  
  
"Yes..Naida. Viranda was an Al Bhed...and a rather strange on at that. She's the reason the boys knew so much about the old laws,  
about Al Bhed women and their goggles. She didn't wear them all the time, and claimed that her parents had been long dead..but   
for the most part she DID wear them...and behind them she hid a strange set of eyes. One was a dark green..while the other  
was a odd mix of blue and brown..."  
  
"Speckled eyes,"Naid stated, "It's the sign of a half-breed. One of her parents wasn't Al Bhed."  
  
"Oh.."Aunt Julia said thoughtfully, looking at her, "I didn't know that.." She took a deep breath, continuing her story, "Well..I knew  
quite a bit about the old Al Bhed laws from my years with Maechen, so I knew good and well what the consequences were for   
wearing your goggles when you're off bondage. I approached her about it, asking her if she knew the risk she was putting herself at.  
She seemed almost mad when I talked to her about it, and told me not to worry, that she'd be fine..and that she was planning to go  
and get rid of them the next week."  
  
Aunt Julia sighed again, reaching down and fiddling with something on her apron as she continued to talk.  
  
"Well..she left the next week-like she said- for Luca, where her parents had supposedly died in a boating accident. She left..and was  
gone for about 2 months. Each day away broke poor Botta's heart even more. Finally, the girl came back..and he was happy again.   
Things were almost normal..she was still as mean as ever, and it seemed that I was the only one who noticed, that the little psycho  
still had her goggles. She never wore them, but she just..had them. I didn't ask though.."  
  
Aunt Julia dropped her apron, looking up at Naida, "About 3 months ago..about a month before you came into the scene..Botta woke  
up to find a note from Viranda on the nightstand next to the bed he sleeps in at Wakka's. It was a goodbye letter, saying that she   
never wanted to see him again, and that the only thing she regretted, was not leaving him sooner. She'd found someone better in   
Luca..but she never said who it was."  
  
She finished the story with a sigh, leaving Naida in silence to think about it while she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a  
tray of leftover green beans. She walked over to the stove, opening it and moving the almost cooked rolls up to the top rack, then   
placing the green beans below them. Naida stood, staring into space.  
  
(So..that's it..that's why..) She thought, (He thinks that I'm going to do that..to him.)  
  
"Naida?"  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the older woman saying her name.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Could you put some water to boil in the tea kettle? We can talk some more when everything's finished."  
  
"Oh, yes ma'am."  
  
She took the empty kettle off the stove, filling it with water then placing it back on the heating eye. Then, she turne to the cabinets   
and started to pull out two cups. Aunt Julia pulled out a few packs of Ramen Noodles, setting them to wait on the counter, and then  
reaching under the counter and getting out a pot. She filled it with water, then set it on the eye next to the kettle to boil.  
Just as she said, Aunt Julia and Naida didn't talk again until everything was done about half an hour later. Naida took the screaming  
kettle off the stove, filling the awaiting cups with the hot liquid. Aunt Julia put the stove on low to keep the noodles warm, and turned  
the oven off, but left the green beans and rolls in it to stay warm. Naida glance up at the old-fashioned clock just below the ceiling   
above the stove. Sadly enough, it read almost 4.   
The two women fixed their cups of tea to their liking, before moving into the warm dining room and sitting down. Aunt Julia sat at the  
head of the table, while Naida sat to her left, curling up in her chair and sipping her tea.  
  
"So.."Aunt Julia began, "When are you planning on getting rid of your goggles?"  
  
"Well,"Naida said, glancing up at her, "I was wanting to leave tomorrow..really."  
  
She nodded, "The sooner the better...how long will you be gone?"  
  
"A week at least..I'm going to Kilika first..then to Macalania."  
  
Aunt Julia raised her eyebrow, "Macalania?"  
  
Naida nodded, holding her cup with both of her bare hands (She'd left her gloves back in Wakka's house.).   
  
"Leon told me..that if he should die..that he wanted his stone next to Teale's..in Macalania woods."  
  
Aunt Julia nodded back in understanding, taking a sip of her tea, "That's fine then, dear. Take as long as you need.. I know it must  
be hard for you."  
  
Naida sighed, reaching up with one hand and wiping the steam off of her goggles.  
  
"Yes ma'am..but at least I'll know where I stand.."  
  
"Eye color." Aunt Julia stated, "I suppose you'll have to find out..when you get to Macalania."  
  
"Yes ma'am..."  
  
The two women fell silent again, sipping their tea in the quiet yet cozy room as the minutes passed by quickly. They continued to   
talk, and finished the kettle of water off. Before they knew it, 8 o'clock had rolled around, and they sat in the dining room, table set and  
food waiting. They sat in their usual seats, finishing off the last of their tea while they waited for the guys to come in.  
  
"You know.."Aunt Julia said gently, "Botta...he's..not a bad person...not at all..he's one of the finest young men I've ever met."  
  
Naida nodded slightly, "I know, Aunt Julia."  
  
"Which is why.."She said, setting her cup down and sitting up, "I know that it's going to be wonderful for the both of you when this   
is all over."  
  
Naida looked at her, and was about to ask what she meant by that, when the door opened, and in stepped the notorious redhead. He  
looked over at Naida, who offered him a half friendly glance before getting up and walking back into the kitchen for more napkins.   
He turned to Aunt Julia, who smiled warmly and hugged him before turning and walking back into the back rooms to get Keepa.  
Botta stood alone in the room, until Naida came back in with a basket of rolls, setting it on the table. She stood back, staring at them  
like they meant the world to her. After a moment, she looked up at him. He glanced at her, then motioned to the rolls, clearing his  
throat.  
  
"Umm..the rolls..smell good."  
  
He almost kicked himself, (Oh good Yevon..that's it. You wanna try and start an apology conversation, talk about food, that'll do it.)  
  
She smiled slightly, "Thanks..I.. guess..Aunt Julia made them."  
  
He nodded, "Oh..umm..alright then."  
  
They stood in silence for another minute, before Jassu appeared in the doorway, stretching.  
  
"Ahhh...now..smells good!"   
  
Aunt Julia walked back into the room and smiled when she saw Jassu.  
  
"Good to see you, Jassu!"  
  
He smiled, "Aunt J! My favorite white woman! How are ya?"  
  
Aunt Julia laughed and hugged him, "I'm doing fine, sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm here. I'm hungry too! Smells good!"  
  
"Why thank you! Naida helped me this time."  
  
He looked at the Al Bhed, who was staring at the table again.  
  
"You helped? You mean..you didn't sleep?"  
  
She shook her head, "No..I couldn't."  
  
He paused, then nodded, sitting down. He looked up at Botta, who still stood next to his chair.  
  
"Geez..what's with you two? Siddown!"  
  
They looked at him, then glanced at eachother, before they both pulled out their chairs and sat down. Jassu glanced between the  
two zoned-out Aurochs, shaking his head.  
  
"Man, you two..."  
  
He let his sentence trail off as Letty and Datto entered the room. Aunt Julia said her hello's to them, then sat back down. Finally,  
Keepa emerged from his room, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Wow.."He said, voice thick with sleep, "..Smells really good, Aunt Julia.."  
  
She smiled at him as he sat down, "Thank you dear..now. Jassu. Will you say grace?"  
  
"Sure thing, Aunt J."  
  
Almost like a ritual, the group bowed their heads as the Guard said grace. Then, they ate. Silence was still over the table, or at least  
it seemed that way to Botta, who could only stare across the table at Naida, who was poking her food around with her fork, just like  
a kid.  
Letty looked over at the two, almost letting out a comment on how Botta was staring at Naida, but decided to keep it to  
himself. The group continued to eat in silence, until Aunt Julia looked over at Keepa.  
  
"So, have you heard anything from Svanda?"  
  
He laughed a bit, "Aunt Julia."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "What? I'm just asking!" She laughed, "Well?"  
  
He looked at her, "No ma'am, I haven't. Have you, Naida?"  
  
The two turned their attention down to the end of the table, where Naida was staring into her bowl of soup soulessly. Letty nudged  
her, and she jerked up, looking over at Keepa and Aunt Julia.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Keepa raised his eyebrow, "..You alright?"  
  
"Oh.."She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine..just a little tired. But..did you say something?"  
  
"Yes, dear,"Aunt Julia said gently, "I was asking about Svanda."  
  
Naida paused, then shook her head, "No ma'am..she hasn't called me yet."  
  
Aunt Julia nodded, and Naida went back to staring at her soup, eating spoonfulls of it every now and then. After a few minutes,   
Datto turned to her, a rather worried expression on his face.  
  
"You know, Naida. Maybe you should go on to bed."  
  
Aunt Julia nodded, "Yeah..I was thinking the same thing.. You'll need to get up early if you want to catch the boat to Kilika."  
  
Almost immedietly, everyone but Naida and Letty turned to her.  
  
"What????"  
  
"She's goin' to Kilika,"Letty said calmly, "Tomorrow mornin'.."  
  
"Well I got that, Papa Smurf,"Jassu said, looking at Naida, "But why?"  
  
"I'm going.."She said slowly, "...To get rid of my goggles."  
  
She kept her eyes down in her soup, but she could sense Botta was glaring at her. When she did glance up at Letty, beside her, she  
noticed that everyone at the table but her was looking at Botta. She sighed.  
  
"I'll be back in a week or so. I have to go to Kilika, then Macalania." She paused, then added quickly, "Leon wanted his stone set  
up there, next to my sister's."  
  
The group nodded silently, and Aunt Julia stood up.  
  
"Well, come on now, Naida. I'll take you over to Wakka's."  
  
Naida shook her head, standing up, "No thank you..I can do it.."  
  
Aunt Julia nodded, sitting back down, as Naida turned and started for the door.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Aunt Julia,"She said, yawning.  
  
"You're welcome dear. Thank you for helping me. See you in the morning."  
  
"..No problem. Kuut hekrd."  
  
With that, she walked out the door, leaving the group in silence.  
  
"Hey Aunt Julia,"Datto said suddenly.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"What did she just say?"  
~~~~  
The rest of the night passed quickly, the group ate their dinner, and went their separate ways. Letty and Botta stayed behind to   
help Aunt Julia with the dishes, getting most of them done quickly.  
  
"Botta...?"  
  
The redhead looked up from doing Naida's usual job of washing plates.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"..Are you alright?"  
  
He only looked at his friend as Aunt Julia walked back into the kitchen with the bowls.  
  
"About..?"  
  
Letty set down the dish he was drying, looking at him.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Aunt Julia looked between the two of them.  
  
"I'm guessing it's a guy conversation.."She laughed, walking out, "I'll tune out then."  
  
Botta shook his head, "Look, if you're talking about Naida, then you might as well just stop, because-"  
  
"Because why? Because I know that you see Viranda in her? Is that it? Is that yer only reason?"  
  
Botta almost gawked at Letty, who's hazel eyes were glittering with surpressed anger.  
  
"I can't believe you, Botta,"He said, shaking his head and putting up the dishes he'd dried, "She's nothing like Viranda..not even   
close."  
  
Botta raised his eyebrow stubbornly, "How's that?"  
  
Letty's mouth dropped open slightly, "You know..I know that was sarcastic, but I'll name quite a few ways. For one, she's a heck of   
alot nicer. You remember that night Datto got poisoned? I bet Viranda woulda just sat there and watched him die. Naida cares more  
about people that she ever did."  
  
Botta looked away, but Letty kept going.  
  
"For two, Naida's honest. I can count on one hand the times that Viranda actually told you the truth about something."  
  
He paused, then looked at him.  
  
"Oh, and for three, I don't know if you've noticed, but Naida's a WHOLE lot better lookin' than Viranda too!"  
  
Botta raised his eyebrow, "Then why don't you go for her?"  
  
Letty looked at him, then turned back to his dishes.  
  
"For one..I've got Lacy..and for two..she doesn't like me."  
  
Botta's eyes widened a little, staring at his friend. Letty only sighed, shutting the cabinets and walking out of the kitchen. Botta   
vaguely hear him saying good night to Aunt Julia, and the door shutting. Absently, he pulled the stopper out of the sink, and dried off  
his hands. After that, he stood in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to her.."  
  
He turned to see Aunt Julia in the doorway, washcloth in hand and arms folded. He sighed, looking down.  
  
"I don't know..she's going through a rough time anyway. She shouldn't be worrying about something as stupid as this."  
  
"True,"She replied, walking in and laying the washcloth on the side of the sink, "But she is..she's worried about alot of things.."  
  
He paused, then looked at her.  
  
"You think I should go talk to her now?"  
  
Aunt Julia nodded, "Before she leaves, so maybe she'll feel a little better."  
  
Botta shook his head slightly, "I don't want to wake her up..."  
  
"Talk to her while she's asleep then..she'll still hear you."  
  
The two stood in silence for a moment, before Botta nodded.  
  
"Alright then..I guess I will,"He hugged Aunt Julia, "Thank you for everything."  
  
"No probelm sweetie, any time."  
  
He walked out of the house, leaving the older woman alone in her kitchen. She sighed happily, looking out the window.  
  
"Young love.."  
  
  
Botta walked over to Wakka's house, the bright moon his only light on the dusty road. As he quietly opened the door, he   
saw that the darkness was pierced by a single light coming from the candle on the nighstand. In its dim light, he could see Naida's  
sleeping form on the bed. The dancing light outlining her already beautiful features to make her even more gorgeous. He noticed that  
she was lying on top of the covers, boots still on. Her gloves were draped over the end of the bed.  
  
(She wasn't wearing them at dinner..) he remembered.  
  
He stared at her sleeping form for a minute longer, before quietly walking over to her, kneeling next to the bed.  
  
(Wonder if she wanted her boots on and everything.. She's not even under the covers..)  
  
He shook his head, clearing his throat, "Umm..Naida?"  
  
She didn't respond, but he shifted closer to her and kept talking.  
  
"I was just..wanting to tell you..that..you don't need to worry about..just..anything..I mean.."  
  
He sighed, running one of his calloused hands over his red hair.   
  
"Just..don't worry about me..us..okay?"  
  
The only response he got was her steady breathing. He shook his head and stood up, turning to leave.  
  
(Well that sucked.)  
  
He was about to walk out the door when he hear Naida's voice behind him.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
He turned to her, to see her curling up into a ball, shivering.  
  
"..Naida?"  
"...Cold."  
He raised his eyebrow, walking back over to her.  
  
"You're cold?  
"Hmmm...mmm.."  
  
He looked at her for a moment, before wincing a bit. He couldn't put her under the covers without taking off her boots, which meant  
taking off her chaps too. Luckily for him, her goggles were already off, and lying on the nightstand. He sighed.  
(Might as well...)  
He reached down, and carefully unbuckled the straps to one side of her chaps, then sliding it off. Then, he leaned over her and took   
the other one off. After he'd set them down next to her bed, he slid her boots off, setting them next to her chaps. He stood back,   
looking at her now almost bare form.  
  
(Gotta get her under the covers...) He thought. As carefully as he could, he leaned over the young Al Bhed, sliding his arms under   
her and lifting her up. She stirred a bit, and he froze. After a moment, a cramp started form in his back, and slowly, he stood up  
straight, Naida in his arms. He shifted the girl to one arm, balancing her against his chest as he pulled the covers back, then layed  
her down again. He pulled the covers up to her collarbone, and she pulled her arms out from under the blanket, resting them on top  
of it.   
He watched her for a while longer, the light of the candle dancing across her light skin. Without thinking, Botta reached up, brushing   
the hair out of her peaceful face. He let his hand rest on the pillow, next to her head, and gazed at her still beauty for a moment longer,  
then stood up, licking his fingers and putting out the steadily burning candle, then walking out of the hut.  
  
The next morning, Naida woke up to Aunt Julia gently shaking her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Aunt Julia smiled at her, "Come on, dear..your boat leaves in a few hours."  
  
Silently, the Al Bhed got out of bed, noticing something strange.  
  
(..Why are my boots off?..And..how did I get under the covers...?)  
  
She shook her head as Aunt Julia walked out of the hut, dismissing the small detail. She reached over to put out the candle, only to  
find it was already out. She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Must be sleepwalking or something.."She muttered, pulling her boots, chaps, and gloves on, then strapping her goggles to her face.  
She straightened up, walking over to the mirror and adjusting her top, then her bottoms, and brushing her hair a bit. When she was  
through, she took another long look in the mirror, absently tracing her tattoo with one hand. After a moment, she shook her head,  
gathering her things in her pillowcase, then walking over to Aunt Julia's house. A small place at the table was already set for her,  
with bacon, eggs, and a glass of orange juice waiting for her. She thanked Aunt Julia, sitting down to eat. The older woman   
disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, before returning with a cup of coffee. She sat down next to Naida, mixing in her creamer.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Oh, yes ma'am..though I do think I have a little case of sleepwalking."  
  
Aunt Julia raised her eyebrow, "Sleepwalking now? How's that?"  
  
Naida laughed a little, "Well...I went to bed, and the last thing I remember was thinking about how uncomfortable I was with my boots  
on, and when I woke up this morning, I was under the covers, my chaps and boots were off, and the candle was out."  
  
Aunt Julia smiled, "Imagine that...you really think you were sleepwalking?"  
"Well..I don't know how else it would have happened..unless..."She raised her eyebrow,"Someone...came in?"  
  
Aunt Julia only chuckled gently, standing up and taking her cup to the kitchen. Naida looked at her.  
"Aunt Julia..?"  
But she didn't reply to that.  
  
"Jassu should be here any minute to take you to the dock."  
  
Naida raised her eyebrow, finishing her breakfast, then sitting quietly in the chair. Without warning, Keepa entered the room, clad in  
his pajamas, and rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
"..Aunt Julia?"  
"Good morning, dear!" She called from the kitchen. He looked toward the door, then over at Naida, waving sleepily.  
  
"Mornin' Naida,"He yawned. She smiled.  
"Good morning Keepa."  
"Goin' to the dock."  
She nodded, "Yeah, as soon as Jassu gets here."  
  
As if on cue, the door opened, and in stepped the blonde-haired, brown-skinned Guard, dressed in his usual uniform, and a sleepy,  
lop-sided grin on his face.  
"You ready to get goin', blondie?"  
  
She laughed, standing up and taking her dishes back to the kitched, where Aunt Julia was washing out her coffee cup. The older  
woman looked at her.  
"Are you leaving?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Alright now..come on..."  
  
The two left the kitchen, and Naida walked toward the door, picking up her pillowcase on her way. She hugged Aunt Julia and Keepa  
goodbye, then started out the door with her dark escort.  
  
"Tell everyone I said goodbye, and tell Wakka I'll call him when I'm ready to come home!"  
"No problem!"   
  
With that, Naida and Jassu started on their walk to the dock of Besaid. The two were in silence most of the way, before Jassu   
looked at her.  
  
"So..yer leavin' for a little while, eh?"  
  
She nodded, "For a little while."  
  
He paused, scratching the back of his neck, "Uhh..you are..comin' back..ya?"  
  
She looked at him, taking in a deep breath, "...I'm not Viranda."  
  
The Guard's eyes widened a bit, and he looked away from her.  
  
"Someone told you..?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
He nodded back, and they continued to walk in silence...  
The dock was in view, when Jassu looked at her.  
  
"Hope you have a safe trip.."  
She smiled, "Thanks, Jassu."  
He paused, then, "Don't fall away from us..please."  
She looked at him, then shook her head.  
  
"I won't..I promise..I'll come back."  
  
The two walked to the dock, the Captain waiting for them. He took her pillowcase, and tipped his hat to Jassu, who nodded in return.  
Naida turned to her dark escort.  
  
"See ya in a week,"She said with a slight smile. In one movement, Jassu pulled her to him and hugged her, and she returned it.  
  
"See ya."  
  
With that, the young Al Bhed woman boarded the boat, waving to Jassu as it pulled out and headed on its destination to Kilika.   
..Little did she know that back in Besaid..someone was secretly upset that he hadn't gotten to say goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: WOO HOO!! CHAPTER 11!!! *does a dance* I'm glad I got this bloody thing finished..FINALLY! *looks at CT*   
I did that spacing thing you talked about, I hope it helped! *sigh* Who knows if it'll help my lining any! *looks around* Hmmm..well  
we're out of school today, and I don't have anything to do..so I think I'm going to go ahead and start on chapter 12!   
Okay now..Thank you thank you thank you, to everyone who's reading this! I hope this chapter helped inform you more about   
Botta, and why he is, the way he is...and maybe you learned a little more about Naida too!   
Thank you, CT, who told me how to space!*haha*  
Thank you Daemon, for reading this and reviewin'!  
Thanks Sonata, for comin' back! (I really do like yer story, and I'm gonna get right back on it here in a bit!)  
Thank you Dream Angel, just for readin'! I know I haven't read yer stories just yet, but don't think I've forgotten! I WILL READ THEM!!  
And last but not least, thanks Tio! Yer help and encouragement is what kept me goin' since the start! Can't wait for yer updates!  
  
Okay, well, i guess that's it for now! Have a great week, and stay safe!  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
~Ari 


	12. Not What You'd Call Normal

*Hmm...Chapter 12, you ask? Well, I SUPPOSE I could give you chapter 12..on one condition..YOU REVIEW!!!  
(lol) Nah, I think I'll be nice..here ya go.*  
  
"I hopelessly..helplessly..wonder why..  
Everything's gotta change..around me..  
...Is anybody waiting at home for you?  
'Cause it's time, that will tell,  
If it's Heaven if it's Hell, or if there's,  
Anybody waiting at home for you,  
'Cause it's time that will tell this tale...."  
-Hopeless  
~Train  
  
"I know alot...I keep up with girls like her..Especially Al Bhed girls..." -Bickson  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botta awoke on his own that morning. The redhead sat up in his scratchy bed, rubbing his eyes as he looked out the window,  
smiling slightly at the birds sitting in the trees outside.   
  
(Wonder if Naida's up yet.)  
  
Then, he stopped.  
  
(Wait..Naida!)  
  
All trace of calm peacefulness left instantly as Botta jumped out of bed, strapping on his sandals and practically running out  
of the Inn. The clerk merely waved at him as he rushed his good morning to him while flying out the door.   
As the spazzed out Guard approached Aunt Julia's house, he slowed down, trying to calm down. He took a deep breath,  
running a hand over his face as he opened the door. He was met with the smell of breakfast, and the sound of voices. Much  
to his disappointment, however, none of them belonged to Naida.   
Botta stood in the doorway, looking around the small room at Letty, Aunt Julia, Keepa, and Datto as they ate their breakfast.  
The group looked up at him as he entered, and Aunt Julia smiled.  
  
"Oh! Good morning, Botta! Have a seat, your breakfast is ready!"  
  
He nodded his thank you without a word, looking around again as he sat down, hoping for a trace of the Al Bhed. None came.  
  
"Botta..you okay?"  
  
He looked up at Datto, who held his glass of orange juice away from his lips just long enough to ask the question. Botta   
paused, glancing around again, before shaking his head.  
  
"Where's Jassu?"  
  
Letty laughed, leaning back in his chair, "He took Naida to the dock to catch her boat to Kilika."   
  
Botta paused again, then nodded, "Alright."  
  
He went back to eating, only a little more disappointed than he had been.  
  
(She didn't even say bye...) He thought, then sighed, (Not that she had a good reason to say bye to me..of all people.)  
  
He continued to eat in silence, leaving the other 4 in the room to talk. After a minute or two, Aunt Julia looked at him again.  
  
"Botta are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah man,"Keepa added,"You look like someone just ran over yer cat."  
  
Aunt Julia shot her nephew a look, while Datto laughed.  
  
"Man, Keepa. Botta doesn't have a cat!"  
  
He laughed even more as Keepa looked at him, eyebrows raised. Letty looked at the two, opened his mouth to say something,   
but then closed it and merely shook his head. Botta looked up at Aunt Julia.  
  
"Yes ma'am..I'm sure." He fell silent again, but then shook his head, "How long ago did Jassu leave?"  
  
"About 2 hours, he should be back any minute now."  
  
Once again, the blonde-haired, brown-skinned Guard appeared in the doorway as if on cue. Letty looked up at him.  
  
"Speak of the devil!"  
  
Jassu stopped, looked at him, then raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Who you callin' the devil?"  
  
Letty laughed as Jassu grinned and sat down next to him. Aunt Julia smiled.  
  
"Did she make it alright?"  
  
Jassu nodded, "Yeah, she's good. Sky looks a little cloudy, but I think she'll make it to Kilika before any storms hit."  
  
Aunt Julia nodded back, then looked over at Datto.  
  
"When is everyone getting back?"  
  
"Around 2's what Wakka told me." He replied. Aunt Julia took another sip of what seemed to be her third cup of coffee.   
  
The table went silent again. Botta finished his breakfast, and got up to take it into the kitchen. Keepa went back into  
his room to change into his regular uniform, leaving the other 4 to sit around the rectangular table. Jassu leaned   
on the table, rubbing the back of his head, and Letty looked over at him.  
  
"You know.."He said, "I noticed the flowers are gettin' dark already."  
  
"Yeah,"Jassu said back, "I saw that too..they're gettin' dark pretty fast too."  
  
"Man,"Datto jumped in,"I hope that doesn't mean that the Cold Season's comin' real early."  
  
Aunt Julia shook her head, "Not if they're turning this dark this early."  
  
The three Aurochs looked at her as she sipped her coffee again.  
  
"I learned,"She said, setting her cup down, "When I was traveling with Maechen..that when the flowers turn extremely dark,   
this early in the year..it means the Cold Season is going to be very harsh..it's when the flower turn..almost gray..that it   
means the Cold Season's coming early."  
  
"Hmm.." Datto said, leaning back in his chair, "That's weird..I never knew that."  
  
The other three nodded quietly as Botta walked back in and sat down.  
  
"So,"Aunt Julia said, "Wakka's coming back around 2...what time is it now?"  
  
"I saw 12:30,"Botta said bluntly, drinking some of his orange juice that still sat on the table. Aunt Julia looked at him, then nodded.  
  
"Alright..I hope he's planning on staying for a while."  
  
"Yeah,"Jassu said,"Naida's not gonna be here for the next game."  
  
"At least."Letty added, "She might need more time, keep that in mind."  
  
Jassu nodded, leaning back in his chair. Silence fell over the small room again, until Aunt Julia sighed.  
  
"Well..what should we do until then?"  
  
The guys looked at eachother, before each of them shrugged. Aunt Julia sighed.  
  
"I guess..we'll just wait then.."  
  
  
Just as Aunt Julia said, the small group waited. For two hours they sat in the small dining room, waiting for the Airship   
to fly over Besaid and drop their friends off. They drank orange juice, coffee, and tea, until finally 2 o'clock rolled around.   
Datto ran outside at the sound of Wakka's thick Besaid voice.  
  
"'Ey! A little help out here, ya?!"  
  
The rest of the group followed Datto outside quickly, and found Wakka, Tidus, and the rest of the group, trudging in   
wearily. Wakka was helping Lulu walk, and the black mage was almost asleep on her feet. Tidus was behind a   
worn-out Yuna, while Rikku walked slowly behind the group. Aunt Julia ran and hugged them all, except for Auron,  
who she offered a warm smile to. He nodded back.  
  
"They're worn out,"He deadpanned, "Could you prepare a place for them?"  
  
"Oh, of course!"She answered quickly, helping Wakka and Lulu to his house. Datto and Keepa took Yuna, Tidus, and Kimahri to   
Aunt Julia's house, which left Rikku and Auron. Jassu looked at the two, then to Botta.  
  
"They can stay at my place, ya?"  
  
Botta nodded and looked at them, "Alright, I'll show ya where it is."  
  
He turned to lead the way, but stopped short when he noticed Rikku swaying unsteadily. He ran foreward as her  
knees buckled, catching her and pulling her back up.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She nodded silently, then, "Just..a little tired."  
  
"Alright..we'll get you into a bed as soon as we can."   
  
He picked her up, carrying her ahead as Jassu walked with Auron, who seemed fine. Letty stood alone in the road for  
a moment, then turned and walked into Wakka's house.  
Botta walked to the front of town, where Jassu's house was. He pushed the door open with his foot, and walked in.   
He walked over to the bed, setting the young Al Bhed girl down in it. She lay there for a bit, eyes open, but breathing  
steadily. A moment later, Auron and Jassu walked in. Auron sat down in the chair across from the small bed,   
breathing deeply. Botta looked between them.  
  
"..The trip went okay..?"  
  
Auron looked at him through his dark sunglasses, sending chills down his spine.  
  
"You could say that,"He replied, voice monotone.  
  
"It was fine,"Rikku piped up from the bed, "We might have to leave again in a little while though..alot's happened."  
  
Botta looked back over at Auron, who nodded an agreement. The room was silent for a moment, and Jassu sat down. Botta  
was about to sit down too, when Rikku looked at him, her swirling dark green eyes glittering with exhaughst, but curiosity.  
  
"Where's Naida?"  
  
Botta snapped around to her, eyebrow raised, "Naida?"  
  
Rikku nodded without a word. Botta glanced back at Jassu, then back to Rikku.  
  
"She's..on her way to Kilika?"  
  
Rikku sat up a little, "What? Why? She left? Why did she leave??"  
  
Botta held up his hand, "Whoa, calm down, kid..she'll be back, don't freak."  
  
She looked at him, "Well? Why'd she leave?"  
  
He paused, taking a deep breath, "She's..on her way to Macalania..she's gonna go get rid of her goggles."  
  
Rikku's mouth dropped open slightly, and she looked down.  
  
"Leon's dead.."  
  
Botta nodded, "Yeah..he died...half a week ago."  
  
Rikku glanced up at him, then looked down again, "...Poor Naida..."  
  
Botta nodded a silent agreement, then turned away from her.  
  
"I'm..gonna go check on everyone else."  
  
He walked out, and Rikku layed back down. Auron looked over at Jassu, who was staring off into nowhere.  
  
"He died in the second attack on Mi'ihen?"  
  
Jassu nodded, "So far as I know."  
  
The room went quiet again, and Jassu heard the man mutter something about someone named Jecht, then shake his head.  
Jassu sighed.  
(People're goin' crazy...)  
  
Botta walked into Wakka's house in time to hear Wakka ask what everyone knew he was going to ask.  
  
"Where's our new girl?"  
  
Letty sighed, "She's gone to Kilika and Macalania..she'll be back next week after our game."  
  
"What's she doin' there?"  
  
This time, Botta listened as Letty gave the account of Naida's family status. Once he was finished, Wakka shook his head.  
  
"Man..we gotta hurry up and kill Sin before it destroys more lives like that."   
  
He looked up to see Botta in the doorway, arms folded.  
  
"'Ey, Botta. How are ya?" He said, laying back on his bed.  
  
Botta laughed, walking in, "Better than you, seems like..how long are ya home for?"  
  
Wakka laughed with him, " 'Til the Tourneys start, at least. We're takin' a big break."  
  
Botta nodded with a smile, "Good. We need you guys back."  
  
"Wakka?"  
  
The small group in the room looked over at Lulu, who was lying on the bed that Naida usually slept in. She was looking  
at a picture that rested on the nightstand next to her.  
  
"Yeah Lu?"  
"..Is this your picture?"  
  
The Blitzball Captain sat up and took the picture off the stand, looking at it.  
  
"..Nope..don't know who's this is."  
  
He flipped it over and opened the back of it, pulling the picture out of the frame.  
  
"Macalania Woods,"He read, "Leon, 16, Naida, 13, Teale, 9."  
  
He looked up at Botta, "This her and her brother?"  
  
Botta took the picture, looking at it, "And her little sister."  
  
"She's got a sister too?"  
  
He paused, glancing at Letty, then shook his head, "...No..."He took a deep breath, "She died..from Sin's toxin..when she was 14.  
A few months after her parents died in Kilika."  
  
The group was silent for a few moments, before Wakka looked up at Botta again.  
  
"...She's alone now..isn't she?"  
  
  
The next week passed by quickly for the group. The weary travellers recovered, Rikku and Auron went back to the Airship to  
start on the many tasks that they had to complete before they left for their next battle. Yuna and Tidus stayed in Aunt Julia's house   
for a while, and Wakka and Lulu stayed in his house. Until the next game, that is.  
Everyone went this time-minus Naida, that is-They left on the boat together, arriving in Luca the next day. It rained during their game   
against the Al Bhed, but nevertheless, they played, and the group that wasn't playing sat in the stands, cheering them on.  
  
The game went by fast. Letty passed the ball to Datto, who handed it off to Tidus, who scored. Next, the other team got the ball,  
but Botta stole it back, passed it over to Jassu, who gave it to Datto, who scored. The whole game went like that practically, the Al Bhed   
did happen to get in a few goals, but when the final buzzer rang, the scoreboard read 6 to 3.   
The Aurochs entered the locker room celebrating and slapping eachother on the back, and Wakka turned to the group.  
  
"We did it!"  
  
The group cheered as he held up his hand, "But..we still haveta go first in the finals.."  
  
At that, the group booed, he laughed, "'Ey, I wasn't here, ain't my fault!"  
  
They laughed with him, and he shook his head, "Now...I'd like to dedicate this game..to Naida."  
  
The group fell silent, but nodded in agreement, Wakka looked at them all, his gaze stopping on Botta.  
  
"..We all know what she's goin' through."  
  
They all paused, before Letty spoke up.  
  
"Hey, but she's comin' home tomorrow!!!"  
  
Everyone cheered but Wakka and Botta, who still stood, amber and crystal eyes locked on eachother. Silently, Botta nodded,   
and Wakka nodded back in understanding. Without a word, Botta turned and walked out of the lockeroom. Wakka turned back   
the group with a smile, and began to celebrate with them.  
Later that afternoon, as the sun was setting, Botta sat in the cafe/bar, watching the rain as it trailed down the giant window  
of the small cafe. He held his cappachino close to him, letting the steam help heat his slightly rain-chilled face as he drank it.  
He sat alone in one of the booths, quiet, but then again, the cafe was loud enough for him. Yet..it held a calm sort of space   
for him, and helped him relax a bit.   
  
(Wonder how she's doing...)He thought calmly, watching the rain streak down the window next to him. He leaned against  
it, letting the cold glass cool off his now heated skin.   
(I hope she's alright..) He took a sip of his drink, (Hope..she's feeling better.)  
  
He sighed, looking down into his cup, following the gentle swirl of creamy foam at the top.   
(..I hope she comes back.)  
  
"Hey, Red, where's yer girlfriend?"  
  
Botta only glanced up at the blue-uniformed man next to him.  
  
"Whaddya want, Bickson..?"  
  
The redheaded captain smiled, sitting down on the edge of the seat in the booth with Botta, then propping his feet up next  
to the crystal-eyed redhead.  
  
"Ohh..nothin'. Just droppin' by to say hi."  
Botta took another sip of his cappichino, rolling his eyes.  
"Uh huh."  
"Yeah..and I was wantin' to know..where's that fine girlfriend of yers?"  
  
Botta looked at Bickson this time, his calm crystal eyes locking onto the obnoxious Captain.  
  
"If you're talking about Naida..she's not here right now."  
  
Bickson raised his eyebrow, "Alright alright..no girlfriend..but still..she's not here? Where'd she go?"  
  
Botta stared at him for a moment longer, before turning his gaze back out at the rain.  
"..Kilika."  
"Hmmm...goin' to get rid of her goggles, eh?"  
  
Botta snapped back up to him, eyes a little wide.  
"How did you-"  
"I know alot,"He cut in,"..I keep up with girls like her.."Then, he added with a sick smirk, "Especially Al Bhed girls."  
  
Botta glared at Bickson, and finally, the other redhead got up, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Take care, loser,"He said,"And tell the girl I said hi."  
  
He turned and left the cafe, walking out into the rain. Botta sat, thinking for a bit longer. After a few mintues, he finished  
his drink, and left the cafe, walking down the dark walkway and to the lockerooms.   
The small room was even more crowded than usual, since Wakka had insisted they all stay together. He entered  
quietly, taking note that the big clock before the stairs down to the room had read 9:30 PM. Silently he slipped in,  
closing the door behind him. He carefully slid down onto his cot that had been moved to right in front of the door,  
and winced when he accidentally hit Jassu, who had been moved right next to him. Luckily, the other Guard didn't  
wake, and Botta layed down, getting comfortable. Finally, when he had settled, he closed his eyes, ready to give himself  
to sleep...  
...The phone started ringing.  
Botta almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden shrill of it. As fast as he could without stepping on anyone, he jumped  
up and got over to the small old-fashioned cord phone that hung on the wall. He picked it up, looking around the room to see  
if anyone was awake.  
(Good..)He thought, (No one's stirring.)  
"Hello?"  
  
His thoughts snapped back to the phone, and he shook his head.  
  
"Hello?" He whispered.   
"..Botta?"  
  
He froze at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Naida?"  
"Yeah..it's me."  
  
Secretly, he was thrilled. He sighed.  
  
"..Naida..where are you?"  
"I'm in Kilika."  
"..Still? Is everything okay?"  
  
The young Al Bhed's voice was full of pain as she spoke, and for a moment, Botta thought she would break down and cry.  
  
"Botta...I need a little more time here..I.."  
"Shh..."He said gently, "It's alright..I understand."  
  
She let out a jaded sigh, and Botta slid down the wall across from the phone holder, waiting for her to say something. Finally,  
he heard her clear her throat.  
  
"I..I'm sorry...that I called so late."  
Botta smiled slightly, "It's okay..you didn't wake anyone up."  
"Not you? You were already awake, weren't you?"  
"Yeah..."  
  
Her gentle laughter sounded on the other side of the phone. Botta sighed contently, happy that he could make her smile.  
  
"..I should've known.."  
  
He nodded like she could see him, "Yeah..that's me."  
  
"..I saw you guys win yer game..congratulations."  
"Thanks.."  
"Seems like you're doin' fine without me."  
  
Botta felt himself go tense. What was she getting at? He winced, and tried to say his next sentence as gently yet as unrevealing as   
he could.  
  
"Yeah..but..we really need you here."  
  
He could hear her as she sighed, though he couldn't tell if it was content or jaded.  
  
"..I'm glad,"She said.   
  
Suddenly, Botta realized something...Naida sounded really tired.  
  
"..Are you alright?"  
  
She paused, and Botta knew he'd startled her by asking that. Then, she cleared her throat again.  
  
"I'm just...really tired..."  
"Why don't you go to sleep then?"  
"Oh..I will..I'm just..calling you guys..seeing how everyone's doing..before I go to bed."  
"Well..everyone's fine..they're feeling better..Oh, and..by the way..you left your picture of you, Leon, and Teale at Wakka's."  
"I did? Oh..good. I thought I'd lost it..haha..thanks."  
"No problem."  
  
They fell silent for a moment, until Botta cleared his throat.  
  
"So..where are you? In Kilika I mean."  
"I'm at the diner. It's closed, but the lady said I could use her phone to call you guys before I left."  
"Oh..alright...is it raining there?"  
"Pouring.. the lady said it's another sign that the Cold Season's gonna be harsh..she said it'll do this alot in the weeks to come."  
"Hmm...I didn't know that."  
"Yeah, me neither."  
"Well..how much longer are you gonna be gone?"  
"I'm not sure..I'm thinking another week."  
"Oh."  
"...Is that too long?"  
"Oh, no..no.. you need your time...I understand."  
  
The two went silent again..before Naida shifted on the other side of the line.  
  
"Botta...I'll come back."  
  
Botta froze, stunned....She knew. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah...I know."  
  
They were quiet again, until Naida spoke.  
  
"Well..I'm going to let you go now..it's getting late..and I'm sure you've got practice in the morning."  
"Yeah..10 this time."  
"Haha..well, that's not too terribly bad."  
"Nah.."  
"...Good night."  
"Good night.."  
"Good bye."  
  
He paused, then, "Hey..Naida?"  
  
"...Yeah...?"  
"...Take care of yourself."  
"..You too, Botta."  
"Bye."  
"Good Bye."  
  
This time, Botta stood up, placing the phone gently back on the hook, then sliding back down against the wall, leaning his head  
back against it.  
(...What's wrong with me?) He thought.  
Sudenly, he heard the sound of someone shifting, he looked over, and almost jumped when he saw Jassu looking at him.  
  
"..Naida?"  
  
He nodded, "..She needs another week."  
  
The dark Guard nodded as Botta stood up and walked back over to his cot next to him.  
  
"Better tell Wakka in the morning."  
"I will."  
  
They paused as Botta settled back in. Then, as they lay quietly, Jassu shook his head.  
  
"Man...you two are crazy."  
  
Botta raised his eyebrow, "What're you talkin' about?"  
  
He laughed a little, "Just..it's just...nothin'..it's just nothin'...you two ain't normal."  
  
Botta smiled slightly as his friend rolled over onto his side, returning to sleep. A few minutes later, Botta followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Yes, as a matter of fact, I HATED writing this chapter. For one, I hate writing Blitzball scenes, for two, I wanted to hurry   
up and get to the next chapter!! *grins* Yes, people..I JUST might go for chapter 13 today!!! I have nothing better to do. We're snowed in,  
and yet the snow that's outside is too sucky to sled on or pack into snowballs! *Growls* I've beaten all of my games, and since I live out in  
the middle of freaking NOWHERE, I have no place to go..plus I'm not all about talking on the phone.  
Anyways...good to see the reviews! Hey..it's ALWAYS good to get reviews! I know I'm moving along this story quickly, and my estimate  
for chapters left is around 7 at least. *laughs* But..I learn from other people's experiences, and *looks at Tio* I have learned from Tio,   
to NOT set a definate limit for myself on chapters!   
Thank you to all of the usual readers, which would be Tio, Carter, Sonata, Dream Angel, and Daemon!! Thank you SO much!  
Your reviews mean the world to me!  
-Keeping it "Real"  
~Arietti  
  
P.S. I realize that I had a piece of this chapter up earlier, and I wanted to apologize for that. I was testing something to see if it  
would fix my lining problem, and it stuck there, and I couldn't delete it without deleting the whole story! So..I just left it there, and replaced   
it with this! 


	13. Broken

*Alright now...what about that thing we all know and love to call...Chapter 13? (shiver) Man..13..that's my really..REALLY unlucky number...(laughs nervously) Okay...I'm gonna try for this mess..okay? (nod) Okay!*  
  
"Once upon a year gone by, she saw herself give in,  
Every time she closed her eyes she saw what could have been.  
Now nothing hurts and, nothing bleeds with, covers tucked in tight,  
Finally when the bottom drops out, she forgets to fight..to fight.."  
-Paradise  
~Vanessa Carlton  
  
"So which one of those guys are you dating?" -Matt Smith  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Naida sat in the abandoned diner, the clouded moon her only light as she watched the rain pour down right  
outside. She looked at the phone that she'd just hung up, almost wishing it was still to her ear, and Botta was still  
on the other side of it.   
  
(But you know that's not happening,)She told herself,(He hung up..and you did too.)  
  
But she couldn't help the small thought that tugged at the back of her mind. She continually tried to brush it away,  
but it kept coming back like a stray dog. It was just one sentence that he'd said to her..one..  
  
~"Yeah..but..we really need you here."~  
  
She shook her head.  
  
(All of you do..? Or is it just *you* that needs me there..?)  
  
She thought about it for a moment longer, before shaking her head again, tossing the thought out of her head and standing up. She walked out of the diner and into the rain, toward the Inn she was staying in. Entering quietly, she set  
her payment of 10 Gil on the front desk, then walked back to the back, into the empty guest room. She sat on the edge of her adopted bed, sliding off her gloves, boots, and chaps, draping them over the rail next to her. She pulled her legs up close to her, sitting Indian-style as she pulled a small case out from under the bed and placing it in her lap. After a moment, she got uncomfortable, and shifted around. Finally, she was comfortable with her back against the front of the bed, still sitting Indian-style, and the case in front of her.  
The case was the first of many things she'd found in her old hometown. Almost as soon as she'd entered the small water-village, she began to discover old things that had survived the attack, including people. Her old next door neighbor, Mr. Smith, was still alive and well, only now, instead of living in the center of town, he lived close to the shore, on near the temple.   
In fact, Mr. Smith was the person who had given Naida the unopened case. He had told her that her parents had given it to him, only a few weeks before Sin attacked Kilika, saying that if anything should happend to them, to give the case to one of their children.  
  
(Hmmm..)She thought,(I wonder if they knew that'd I'd be the only one left to give it to..)  
  
She ran her hand along the slightly rough metal surface of the case. It at one point had a combination lock built into it, but the buckles on it were so rusted that it just..didn't matter anymore. Naida breathed in deeply, putting her other hand on the case.  
  
(Here goes...)  
  
In one swift movement, she gripped the edges of the case, and pried it open. She jumped a little at the snapping noise it made, the old metal hinges squealing in protest as she pushed the lid back further. She stopped finally, afraid it might snap off, and looked inside. She couldn't see much, so she reached beside her into her pillowcase, pulling out the small flashlight she'd only recently started carrying with her. She flipped it on, wincing at its sudden brightness, then pointed it down into the suitcase. She shuffled a bit of the papers around, disappointed to find most of them blank, until she came upon a small book. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled it out, set it in her lap, and opened it.  
  
"Oh!"She exclaimed quietly, "A photo album!"  
  
She smiled slightly, looking at the pictures of her mother and father when they were her age. Their wedding, pictures of Mother when she'd had Leon, and pictures of Naida, and some of Teale too.  
  
(So..)She thought(They stored up baby pictures for us..)  
  
She turned to the next page, and paused, looking at the picture. It was of her, Leon, Teale, and Robert at Home. They were doing a goofy pose around one of the larger computers Leon and Robert had been working on. Teale lay across the top of it, a smirk on her young face and a twinkle in her dark green-blue eyes, while Naida was kneeling down below her in front of the screen, eyebrow raised and cheezing widely, Robert was next her her, cheezing, and Leon was leaning against the side of the computer, arms folded and a lop-sided grin on his handsome face.  
  
(That's why they took the picture, actually,)She thought,(That computer was bigger than Teale.)  
  
She laughed a little and slid it out of its holder, turnign it over.The caption read:  
  
Home: Leon-19, Naida-16, Teale-12, Robert Finch-18.  
  
She smiled a bit when she noticed Robert was behind her, pointing down at her tatto with one hand and himself with the other, a dopey "I did that" grin on his face. She laughed a bit.  
  
(I remember this...but..I've never seen the picture before.)  
  
She looked at the picture a bit longer, then slid it back into the album and turned the page. She raised her eyebrow, holding the flashlight closer to the picture and leaning closer to it.  
It was of her mother and father, and some other people, in what looked like Luca. There were four other people, two women, two men. The women seemed rather short, one of them having dark, curly brown hair and bright hazel eyes, and the other having unusual jet black hair, with what looked like..red streaks in it. As Naida looked closer, she saw that the woman had two different colored eyes, one black, and the other red.   
  
(A half-bred Al Bhed...) She thought slowly, shaking her head, (Mom or Dad...never told me they knew anyone like that..I wonder why..?)  
  
She looked over to the men, noticing one had maroon colored hair, and greenish-blue eyes, the other man was a little shorter than him, with dark brown hair and almost black eyes.  
  
(Looks like Mr. Smith..) Naida thought. Carefully, she slid the picture out, turning it over.  
  
Immedietly her hand went to her mouth.  
  
(Oh..oh my..)  
  
There were two captions, the first one read:  
  
Erin and Adam Dark with friends in Luca during the big Blitzball tournament. Ages 17 and 18. Clockwise from Adam, Matt Smith-18, Hal Trapper-19, Raida Perigan-16, and Julia Newman-17.  
  
Naida's hand slid to her dogtags absently as she continued read the second caption, which was written in what looked like fresher ink...which meant the caption had been written several years later.  
  
Erin and Adam: Currently 23 and 24. Two Children-Leon Guile Dark. Age-4 years, and Naida Raine Dark. Age-one year.  
Matt Smith: Currently 24, unmarried. Lives in Kilika.  
Hal Trapper: Deceased in Besaid at age 25. Married to Arica Ferrell(Age23, also deceased in Besaid) One child:   
Botta Mitchal Trapper Age-2 years. Current location unknown.  
Raida Perigan:Deceased in Besaid at age 22. Unmarried. One child:Datto Lukas Perigan. Age-One month.  
Julia Newman: Currently 23. Unmarried, but taking care of 7 kids. Lives in Besaid.  
  
Naida shook her head quietly, sliding the picture back into the holder.   
  
(So..Aunt Julia..knew my parents...but..why didn't she ever tell me?)  
  
She sighed, turning to the last page of the album. There was no picture, only a note. Naida raised her eyebrow, pulling it out. She unfolded it, and read it.  
  
(A poem.)  
  
Broken Walls  
  
Look inside the broken walls,  
Surrounding my stone heart,  
When you touch them, each one falls,  
Simply breaks apart.  
  
You saved me from the dark of day,  
Pulled me off my shelf,  
You stayed with me, come what may,  
Saved me from myself.  
  
But now my walls are crashing down,  
The world is starting to die,  
But through the noise around me, you have found me,  
And hold me as I cry.  
  
You stay with me as everything falls,  
And hold me close to you,  
You hold me in my broken walls,  
As only you could do.  
  
So look inside the broken walls,  
Surrounding my shattered heart,  
And as the world around me falls,  
Don't let me fall apart.  
  
~Erin  
Aurora  
Dark  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naida stared at the poem for long time, reading the words over and over again...the man..she knew was her father..the broken walls...must have been her life. Naida knew her mother had grown up in a broken home. *Her* mother dying to save her from Sin when she was 5 living near the Djose Highroad, and her father was a commander with the Crusaders, until he was killed in an attack on Guadosalam when Erin was only 15. That's when she met Naida's father, 16, also an orphan. Both of them were an only child, so Naida never had any real aunts or uncles. Govenor Cid had met her father when they were living in Home...but that was when everyone was alive.  
  
(Mother must have had a rough life...living alone..until she met Father..then she was an Al Bhed woman raising three children...)  
  
She shook her head, reading over the poem one last time.  
  
(I wonder..how old she was when she wrote this..? It must've been not too long after she met Father..)  
  
She folded the poem up again, sliding it back into the holder. She shut the album, putting it back into the case. She shut the case, then slid it under her bed and climbed under the covers.  
  
(...I'm just like she was..) She thought, getting comfortable and pulling the covers up to her collarbone, (No family... no home..nothing..but close friends..even if they're ones I haven't known all that long...I suppose the only thing missing..is someone that I love.)  
  
She paused for a moment, sighing as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
(Or maybe..I'm not.)  
  
  
The next morning, Naida woke up rather late. The old clock above her bed read 11:30 AM, and the sun was shining down through her window. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, then pulling her goggles on.  
  
(Not much longer..)She thought,('Til I can get rid of these things.)  
  
She swung her legs off the side of the bed, stretching. As usual, she slid her boots, gloves, and chaps on, then stood up. She turned and packed a small cloth bag for the day, opening the metal case and putting the photo album in it, as well as some money. When she was finished, she looked around. The Inn was still empty, save the tired old clerk that sat behind the counter. Naida smiled slightly as she walked out and over to the old man.  
  
"Good morning, Tyron,"She said, trying to sound cheerful, "Sleep through the storm alright?"  
  
The old man laughed, "That I did, lassie. As well as I could, anyways. I hear there's where that one came from, too, ey? Cold Season's gonna be a harsh one, it is."  
  
Naida nodded, "That's what I hear. I hope it doesn't come too early."  
  
"Ahh I hardly doubt it, lassie. Perhaps a week or two maybe. Unless yer goin' to the Blitzball Tourneys, I don't suppose you've got a thing to worry about."  
  
Naida paused, thinking about this for a moment, before she laughed.  
  
"Tyron, did you know that I play Blitzball?"  
  
The old man's eyebrows went up, "You do? Oh! You do, don't you! I darn well forgot! I'm sorry, Naida my lass!"  
  
Naida laughed a bit, shaking her head, "It's alright, you didn't know."  
  
He nodded, "Well..I wouldn't worry too much about it. If it hits..it'll hit around the last game, if it even hits then."  
  
She nodded back, "Thanks Tyron."  
  
"Will ye be comin' back tonight, lassie?"  
"I think so, keep my spot save, will ya?"  
"Aye, that I will."  
  
They waved their goodbyes as Naida walked out of the small Inn and down the dock toward the shore, toward Mr. Smith's.  
The little water-village of Kilika wasn't very busy that day..not that there were many people in it to be busy..but nevertheless, it was a sleepy little town-calm, peaceful...something that seemed like it was right out of a storybook. Naida walked along the rickety wooden dock, looking at the slightly overcast sky.  
  
(Looks like it IS going to rain again soon...) She thought, looking back at her path.   
  
Soon, Mr. Smith's house was in view. They hadn't had much time to talk the first time she'd ran into him, since the storm was coming and they were in the woods on the shore. He had told her to visit him today, when they could talk more, then handed her the case and went into his house. That's when Naida knew she was going to have to stay for a little while longer.  
She finally came to a stop at the small wooden house at the end of the dock, right next to the shore. She hesitated a moment, then knocked on the doors lightly, so not to bust the delicate things down.   
  
"Naida? Is that you?" Came the voice from inside, Naida smiled a bit.  
"Yes, Mr. Smith, it's me!"  
"Well come in! Come in!"  
  
Obeying, she pushed the western-style doors in, stepping lightly onto the old grey carpet of the small house. She walked into what must've been the living room...../bedroom/kitchen... because there was a tv, small couch with some pillows and blankets on it, and a stove with a small cabinet. Naida looked around, and found the older Mr. Smith standing over his stove, pouring two cups of tea.  
  
"Go ahead, sit down, my dear! You're just in time for some tea!"  
  
Naida smiled as she sat down in one of the decent sized chairs at the small table. Mr. Smith turned to her with the two cups, carrying them over to the table and setting one down in front of her, handing her the stuff to fix it up with. She took it and nodded her thanks. He sat down, and began to customize his.  
  
"So.."He started, pouring some cream into his cup, "We barely got to talk yesterday, Naida. What brings you to Kilika these days? Is everything alright?"  
  
She nodded slightly, mixing in some sugar.  
  
"I'm fine, Mr. Smith.. I'm just here to take care of some things."  
"Oh? What kind of things? Does Leon know your gone?" He laughed a little, "You always did tend to leave him alone with Teale to go do your own thing."  
  
She paused, looking down and clearing her throat.  
  
"Ummm...Mr. Smith..that's...sort of why I'm in Kilika..."  
  
He stopped fixing his tea and looked at her, "...Is he alright?"  
  
Naida looked at him through her goggles for a moment, then back down, shaking her head.  
  
"He's..dead..Mr. Smith..both he and Teale...they're dead."  
  
Mr. Smith stared at her for a little while, lost in a daze. Naida finished fixing her tea and looked at him.  
  
"I...I'm sorry.."  
  
He shook his head slightly, "No..it..it's not your fault...it's just..well...what happened?"  
  
Quickly, Naida went through the little story of how they had escaped from Sin 3 years ago, and how Teale died of Sin's toxin, then she told him about Leon joining the Crusaders, and how she'd joined the Aurochs while he was away, and that she'd only received noticed that he'd died a week or so ago.   
Mr. Smith listened intentlly to Naida's story, nodding every now and then, until she was finished. Then, he sat for a little bit, stirring his tea absently while rubbing the dark stubble on his chin with one hand, a vacant look in his youthful brown eyes.  
  
"So..."He said finally, sipping some of his tea, "..You're the only one left..."  
  
"..Yes sir.."  
"...Are you faring well?"  
"Oh, yes sir. I told you I joined a Blitzball team, right? They pay me well, and I have a place to stay in Besaid. When the season's over, I'll go back to the Calm Lands and work for Rin, like I did before I went to play Blitzball."  
  
Mr. Smith suddenly looked at her, eyebrow raised.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Naida raised her eyebrow back, "About what? I thought I told you Leon and I lived in the Calm Lands after Teale died for about 3 years. I worked for Rin's Travel Agencey."  
  
"No no no...I mean before that..when you said you played Blitzball."  
"Oh, yeah..I play Blitzball for the Besaid Aurochs, and I'm staying there during the season."  
  
Mr. Smith held up his hand, tilting his head to the side.  
"...Besaid."  
  
Naida looked at him for a moment, before she realized something.  
  
"Yes...Aunt Julia still lives there."  
  
He almost looked shocked.  
  
"Aunt Julia?!"  
"Yes, that's what she told me to call her. She's lived there for about 20 years now."  
"Does she still have all of those kids?"  
  
Naida laughed, "If 19-23 year olds are what you consider kids, then yes, she does."  
  
Mr. Smith sat back, dumbfounded.  
  
"Wh...hasn't she said anything to you? About knowing your parents? Has she?"  
  
Naida shook her head, "No sir..and I'm not sure why."  
  
"Hmm..that's unusual..Julia never seemed to be the one to pretend she didn't know something.."  
"Maybe she doesn't realize it's me."  
"Ha, that's a good one...she kept in touch with your parents 'til the day they died. Giving them information on how Raida's baby was doing, and telling them to keep a lookout for Hal's kid, until he turned up at her house 4 years after the incident in Besaid."  
  
At this, Naida looked at Mr. Smith.  
  
"...Botta."  
  
His eyes widened a bit again, "You know him too?!"  
  
"Of course I do! I play Blitzball with him!"  
  
Mr. Smith was about to say something, when Naida shook her head.  
  
"Mr. Smith, before you say anything else, I want to know something. I have alot of questions."  
  
He paused, then nodded.  
  
"I'm sure you do...I've got a deal for ya..you ask me all of your questions first...and then it's my turn. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
  
They both sat back, sipping their tea, and Naida went through some of her questions in her head, before starting.  
  
"Alright...first thing's first...how did all of you meet?" She pulled the photo album out of her bag, "I saw this picture last night, and almost had a heart attack..I had no idea you all knew eachother...how did you meet?"  
  
He smiled slightly, sipping his tea, "Well..it started..not much longer after Erin's father-your grandfather-had died. They had just settled in Luca to live, when he got called out to go fight Sin. He didn't want to leave, but for the safety of his daughter, he went and fought. That's when I first met her. She was in a booth, all alone. I felt bad for her, so I sat down with her, and we got to talkin'. My folks had been long gone, and I'd been living with my best friend Adam, who's parents had just recently died..Luca was full of orphans back then...  
Well...Adam and I were about..16 and 17, and we were just getting involved with the Blitzball group there. My girlfriend at the time, Julia, lived with her younger best friend Raida, in the same apartment complex as us. She met your father when he came to get me from the diner for practice, and fell in love with your mother at first sight, and helped her through everything. She sold the place she'd been living with her father, and moved in with Julia and Raida."  
  
"Hmmm..."Naida nodded, then pointed at Botta's father in the picture, "But what about him? When did he come into the picture?"  
  
"Hal? Oh..well, it was about a year before that picture was taken, actually. Hal had joined the Besaid Aurochs when he was around..Adam and I played against his team, and we found out he was one heck of a Guard. Well, our team lost to them that year, and when the next year came around, Hal had moved to Luca, and it turned out he was all alone too. Me and Adam took him in, and he joined the Goers."  
  
"So..he was there for a little while then. ...When exactly was this picture taken anyway?"  
  
"Well..Hal was 19, me and Adam were 18..well..it was taken right before the last game of the tourneys..your father had just proposed to your mother...that was..a good 26 years ago, a little while before the first Calm came."  
  
"Wow..." Naida paused for a moment, taking all of this in..until suddenly, something hit her.  
  
"Wait a minute..back up to the first question...you said..you and Aunt Julia were dating?!"  
  
He grinned a bit, "You bet we were...darn best girlfriend I ever had. Stubborn as a shoopuf though she was, but as beautiful as a sunset in the Calm Lands."  
  
Naida smiled slightly as she looked back at the picture. Now that she was in daylight, she could see what they were all wearing. Naida laughed.  
  
"She told me she used to dress alot like me."  
  
She laughed a bit longer, looking at the young-and still short-Aunt Julia. She had on an outfit much like Naida's, only her top was more like a spaghetti-strap, she didn't have goggles, or a tattoo. Her curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, like always.  
  
"Yeah..I suppose she did,"Mr. Smith chuckled, "She never knew how many fights I got into, keepin' all the guys away from her."  
  
Naida looked at the picture for a moment, before another question popped into her head.  
  
"Wait a minute..I thought Aunt Julia had an older sister and a younger brother, plus she travelled with Maechen!"  
  
Mr. Smith paused for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Well..for starts..Roch and Diana..they lived in Besaid...Diana was 2 years older than Julia, and Roch was..4 years younger, making him...about 13 years old at the time. Julia had lived in Luca since she was 6 at least, their parents died..I'm not sure when. But I do know that Diana and Roch stayed with her until she was 14, when they moved to Besaid in order to try and find a stable home. Julia had refused to leave, and that's how she ended up with us.   
Now..the whole deal with Maechen..that's why we had to break up...she'd been reading poetry at the cafe, when he came in and discovered what a remarkable talent she had for it..he offered her a job..to travel with him and write about the things they saw. She didn't want to leave, but I didn't want her to have to stay here in our reckless, unpredictable home, when I knew she could be something so much better."  
  
Naida raised an eyebrow, "..You talked her into going?"  
  
He nodded, sipping more of his tea, "I regretted it later, when I heard she was back in Besaid, raising seven children on her own..but once I realized how much she loved them, I understood."  
  
Naida paused, then shook her head, "But..that's just another question."  
  
"What's that?"  
"Why...why didn't anyone ever tell me..or us..? I looked at the picture last night, and I saw something..Raida's half  
Al Bhed."  
"And?"  
"That means Datto's a fourth Al Bhed."  
"And?"  
  
"And,"Naida said, setting her cup down and looking at Mr. Smith,"He doesn't even know. Just like Mother and Father didn't ever tell me she knew Aunt Julia, and vice versa. Just like..."  
  
Suddenly, Naida looked at Mr. Smith.  
  
"Wait a second, Botta came up here when he was two, you've lived up here since the Besaid incident...how come you didn't say anything!?"  
  
Mr. Smith shook his head, "Oh..I knew you'd get around to asking that...You see..when Botta washed ashore in the tattered old boat, I knew his parents were dead. In fact, the boy was the only survivor..so I took him into town. It was night, and I was the only one out. I set him on the doorstep of some of a young couple that I knew would be wonderful parents, their names were Josie and Brad Wilson. They had just gotten married the year before, and I knew they wanted a child. So I left him there, and went my way. The next morning, I got a call from Julia..she told me everything that had happened, saying Hal and his wife Arica...their bodies had been found..but their son Botta was nowhere to be found. She gave me a brief description, even though I didn't need it. I new that child was Botta. I couldn't take him back, but I told her what had happened..we talked about what to do..and we finally came to the decision that maybe just..Letting him grow up on his own..here in Kilika..with this new family..might be the best thing. So..that's what we did."  
  
"So..that's why she told Jassu and the other kids that there was no such boy as Botta."  
  
"Exactly...she tried..until about 4 years later, when Sin hit here for the first time. Luckily, Botta survived..but his adopted family didn't. He had been in the woods with some of the other village boys, two actually. One was an 8-year old Al Bhed boy named Robert Finch, who stayed here until he was about 17, then moved to Home..and the other boy..his name was Steven Kenzy..a 7 year old..he had run into the village, trying to find his father..and wound up dying from Sin's poison.."  
  
Instantly, Naida had another question, but decided to hold it as Mr. Smith finished.  
  
"Well..I had escaped..and called Julia..I told her about Botta..and we decided..it was time for Botta to go home..and that's what happened. I put him on the next boat to Besaid."  
  
As soon as he was finished, Naida grabbed the photo album, flipping to the picture of Home. She set it down and pointed.  
  
"Is that the same Robert Finch?"  
  
Mr. Smith smiled, "Geez..this past hour still hasn't ceased to amaze me."  
  
Naida nodded, "I'll take that as a yes..I knew Robert was livin' by himself..I just had no idea he used to live in Kilika..."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, before Naida looked at him.  
  
"But..."She said quietly, "That still doesn't answer my question to begin with...Why all the secrets..? Why didn't anyone tell us..that our parents were friends..? We..could've all met so much sooner...grown up together.."  
  
She looked down, holding her still steaming cup with both hands, then looked up at Mr. Smith, waiting. He leaned back in his chair, sighing.  
  
"..Naida.."He said in a gentle tone that made her think of Aunt Julia,"Let's pretend for a moment..that you..and your new group of friends in Besaid and the Calm Lands..were all married and happy...you've lived..most, if not all, of your lives, without parents..with the pressure every day..that your friends might walk out the front door for work, or a game, or just..something.. and sometime..during that day... Sin would just come out of nowhere and take them out of your life forever... Having something like that happen to you..over..and over..and over again..it..breaks you apart in time.. until your nothing but a hollow body..with no life..and no will to live.. Now..you have children.. do you think you'd want them getting close to a whole lot of people, when you know that they'll be at the exact same risks you were?"  
  
Naida fell silent, gazing at him, after a moment, she cleared her throat.  
  
"It seems...that we wound up meeting eachother anyway..."  
  
Mr. Smith smiled slightly, "Yes..I know..I suppose that's the way fate wanted it."  
  
"Then...why don't you just tell everyone now? The truth..tell Datto..about being Al Bhed, Botta, about his parents and my parents..just..everything?"  
  
Mr. Smith chuckled gently, "Naida...Naida..my dear..what would it do for them now? Why do they need to know?"  
  
"Well..it would be nice."  
  
He smiled at her, "Well...I'll tell you what...when the last game of the Tourneys comes this year..I'll be there to watch it..and..whether or not your team plays..I want you to be there too..because then..that's when Julia and I will tell everything..about everyone..to all of you.."  
  
Naida paused for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Smith."  
  
He grinned, "Hey..call me Uncle Matt."  
  
Before Naida could say anything back, he stood up.  
  
"Alright, held up my end of the deal, so it's time for you to hold up yours."   
  
He looked over at the clock on the wall to find it read 3 PM.  
  
"Hoo boy...I think I'm going to need to put another kettle on."  
  
Naida laughed as he took her cup and walked back over to the stove.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Uncle Matt's questions didn't take near as long as Naida had thought they would. Of course, the first one was the only one he had really wanted to ask anyway.  
  
"So, which one of those guys are you dating?"  
  
Naida almost spit her tea out everywhere, and Uncle Matt laughed histerically. Her eyes were wide.  
  
"Uncle Matt!"  
"Well? It's an implied question! You live with a bunch of guys, yer gonna get asked questions like that!"  
  
She laughed and took another sip of her tea.  
  
"None of them."  
"What? You're kiddin' me."  
"No sir I'm not."  
"Well..kick me sideways, I would think that you'd be the first of yer bunch married!"  
  
Naida laughed a bit, "Well...I guess I will be..Leon never did get married..never even had a girlfriend, so far as I know, anyway."  
  
"Hmmm...you never know."  
"No..you sure don't."  
  
He took another sip of his tea, once again leaning back in his chair. He looked out the long window next to the small table, and out at the sky.  
  
"Looks like it's gonna rain...again."  
  
Naida glanced out, then nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think so too."  
"Hmm..looks like you'll be in trouble, come Tourney time, if it keeps this up."  
"Yeah..I know..."  
  
They sat for a moment, before Uncle Matt looked at Naida.  
  
"So..how long'd you wind up havin' that tattoo for?"  
  
"Oh,"She looked at the crop circles that graced her front, "Well...I got them not long after I turned 16..when we lived in Home actually...from Robert."  
  
Uncle Matt raised his eyebrow, "Robert? He did that? Hmm..I knew he'd tried doin' that mess on himself a couple of times..but I had no idea he'd started doin' stuff like that."  
  
Naida laughed a bit, "Yeah.."  
  
"So, where is that boy now?"  
  
Naida sighed at this, "You know..I don't know...there's another guy on the team that has a tattoo similar to mine on his shoulders..and he doesn't remember who did it."  
  
Uncle Matt laughed a little, "Well that's great to know."  
  
Naida laughed, "Yeah well, we think that might've been Robert..but then again..he's..well..the same age as Letty, actually...so maybe...you did say he left Kilika when he was 17, didn't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Naida laughed,"It wouldn't surprise me one single bit if that WAS him!"  
  
The two laughed for a moment, before they fell silent again. After a moment, Naida looked at the photo album, reaching over with one hand and flipping the pages to the very back, where the poem was.  
  
"Mr. Sm- I mean...Uncle Matt..."She said.  
"Yes Naida?"  
  
She paused for a moment, before taking the poem out and handing it to him.  
  
"How..old was my mother..when she wrote this?"  
  
Uncle Matt took the poem and looked over it. After a moment, he smiled.  
  
"She was 17...she wrote it just after the last picture in the album was taken..."  
  
Naida raised her eyebrow, "That picture inspired her?"  
  
Uncle Matt shook his head, "No that one...the other one."  
  
Before Naida could ask, Uncle Matt reached over to the album, took it, then slid the poem back into its holder.  
  
"That picture..will be yours to find..."  
  
They sat in silence again, before Naida looked out the window. Rain was beginning to fall, and the sun was starting to set. It's brilliant colors were vaguely hidden behind the mess of rainclouds, and the two watching it stayed silent-almost as if in respect-until nothing but darkness and rain were visible.  
  
"So.."Uncle Matt said, "Where will you go next?"  
"Macalania.."She replied,"It's...where we were..when Teale died. Leon told me if he were to ever die..that he wanted his stone there...next to hers."  
  
Uncle Matt nodded, "Then you have a long journey ahead of you, don't you?"  
She nodded back, "It'll take about 5 days to get there on my own..and then I'll be in Macalania. I'll have to call the guys from there."  
  
He nodded again in understanding, taking the last sip of his tea. After a moment, he looked up at the young Al Bhed woman, who was staring out at the gradually growing rain. A determination shone on her young face, and although she hadn't told him yet, he knew she had decided to leave that night. She turned and looked at him, seeing he had a gentle smile on his older face, looking at her like she was an old friend. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Uncle Matt..?"  
"Yes, Naida?"  
"I...I'm going to leave tonight..the last boat to Luca..leaves in about 10 minutes."  
"I know dear..."  
  
She smiled at him gently, setting her cup down and standing up.  
  
"Thank you so much, Uncle Matt. For everything..."  
  
He stood up too, setting down his cup next to hers before he hugged her.  
  
"I'll be looking foreward to seeing you in the Tournaments."  
  
She nodded as they walked toward the doors. When they reached it, she turned to him, hugging him one last time, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"...Stay alive until then, Uncle Matt."  
"You too, Naida."  
  
They looked at eachother for a moment, Uncle Matt still looking at her with the same gentle smile. After a moment, Naida tilted her head to the side.  
  
"..Uncle Matt...are you alright?"  
  
He smiled slightly, chuckling gently.  
  
" I'm fine, my dear..I was just thinking..."  
"What about?"  
"About..how much you remind me of your mother."  
  
She smiled, then turned and walked out into the rain. She jogged back to the Inn, scribbling down her goodbye note to Tyron, then getting her things together. She pulled a jacket out of her bag, and put it on, pulling the hood up over her head with one hand as she slung her pillowcase over her shoulder with the other and walked out the door. She jogged across the slippery dock to the awaiting ship, nodded to the Captain as she got on, then went down below deck, buying something to eat, then going to bed.  
~~~~~~~  
The next week few days went by rather fast. She arrived in Luca the next day, stopping at one of the stores to buy a long trechcoat/jacket. The rain stopped for a couple of days, long enough for her to get to the Mi'ihen Travel Agency in one piece, and rent a chocobo. She rode to Mushroom Rock, only to be stopped by the Crusaders. She ran into Clasko, who immedietly recognized her, and made sure she got through to the Djose Highroad alright. When she reached the road, it began to rain again, but she still went on. She reached the Moonflow late the third night away. She rode the shoopuf across, dozing on the two hour ride. She went through the woods, and reached Guadosalam. She still had some energy left, so she zipped halfway through the Thunder Plains, until she spent the last of her energy dodging fiends and lightning.  
Naida staggered into Rin's Travel Agency at 3:30 in the morning. Letting her legs run on auto-pilot, she trudged over to the counter, then began trying to pull money out of her pouch.   
  
"No, no..don't worry about that right now.."Came a sweet voice from behind the counter, "You can get it in the morning..alright?"  
  
She looked up to see an older Al Bhed woman walking around the counter toward her. She was about to protest, when her legs gave out. The woman lunged foreward and caught her, pulling her to her feet and helping her walk back to one of the rooms.  
  
"Are you alright?" She said gently.  
"I...I'll be fine."  
"You've been walking a long while..I can tell.."  
  
Naida nodded, exaughsted. They reached one of the rooms, and the woman took her coat and helped her into bed.  
  
"Do you want to sleep with your boots on?"  
  
Naida shook her head wearily, and began to unbuckle her chaps. Once she'd finished, the woman pulled them off, then helped her get her gloves and goggles off. Out of respect, she didn't look into her eyes, but still got Naida under the covers. Naida sighed deeply as she rested her hands on top of the covers. The woman sat on the edge of her bed, watching for her to go to sleep.  
  
"..Thank you.."  
"It's no problem. Anything to help a fellow Al Bhed."  
  
Naida shifted onto her side, sighing again.  
  
"Wh..at..was your name..?"  
"...My name's Mifurey Tummons."  
"Oh...okay..good night..Mifurey.."  
  
With that, Naida turned over onto her back again, and fell asleep. Mifurey stood up, walking to the door.  
  
"Good night, Naida Dark."  
  
She flipped the lights off and walked out.  
  
  
Naida awoke rather late in the afternoon the next day..the fourth day. She got her things together, walking out to the front desk. Mifurey greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Morning, Naida! Sleep well?"  
"Good, thanks." She stopped, "Wait...how did you know...?"  
"Ropp called me,"She laughed,"Told me he'd met an Al Bhed girl with the Aurochs that had a crop-circle tattoo, and she was going on her journey to lose her goggles."  
  
Naida paused, then nodded, "Yeah..that's right."  
Mifurey smiled, "That's great to hear...well..that you're off bondage, anyway."  
  
Naida nodded, "Thanks."  
  
She stood for a moment, then handed Mifurey the money.  
  
"Thank you very much for all of your help...Are you going to see any of Ropp's games?"  
"Yeah, I told him I'd come down during the Tourneys...and no problem!"  
  
Naida turned to leave, "Then I'll see you then, Mifurey."  
"Bye, Naida. Good luck!"  
"Thanks!"  
  
With that, Naida walked out of the Travel Agency, and slowly made her way through the rest of Thunder Plains, and into Macalania woods. She stopped on the other side, staring at the thicket that she knew on the other side held Teale's stone.   
  
(I...I'm ready..) She thought, (..But I can't do it just yet..I have to wait..until tomorrow..)  
  
She took a deep breath, then turned and walked the rest of the way out of the woods, and into the Travel Agency next to it. Once she was inside, she checked into her room. Looking up at the clock, to find that it read 8:30. She took her shower, and once she felt clean and comfortable, she sat in her room, looking at the phone. After a moment, she picked up the phone, dialing Luca information.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Ummm....Lacy?"  
"Umm..hi.."  
"It's Naida Dark, Besaid Aurochs?"  
"Oh! Hey Naida! Didn't recognize your voice on the phone! How are you? Letty told me you were on your bondage journey, are things going well?"  
"Oh, yes, thank you..but..I was hoping..you could give me..the number..to the S.S. Liki's passenger room?"  
"Ohh..goin' to get ahold of Botta?"  
  
Naida winced a bit, blushing.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll talk to whoever I can.."  
"Alright, no problem!"  
  
Naida picked up a pen that sat on the desk next to her, and scribbled the number down on her hand. She thanked Lacy, then hung up, picking the phone right back up and dialing to the boat.  
  
(It was raining again when I came in..I hope that won't hurt the signal..)  
  
The phone rang a few more times, and Naida was about to hang up, when suddenly she heard a voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She jumped a little, putting the phone back to her ear.   
  
"Umm...Letty?"  
"Nope."  
  
For the first time since she'd left Kilika, a true smile spread across Naida Dark's face.  
  
"Botta."  
"Yeah..Naida?"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
They paused for a moment, then he spoke.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
She leaned back onto her bed curling up in the blankets.  
  
"I've been better, but I'll be alright. You?"  
"About the same."  
"You ready for yer game tomorrow?"  
"I guess so. We're playin' the Goers."  
  
Naida winced, "Sorry to hear that."  
"Ahh..it's nothin'. We'll do alright."  
"How is everyone?"  
"Well, Letty's hair is back to it's origional color."  
"Really? Heh."  
"Yeah, Datto wants me to be his accomplice this time in turing it green."  
  
Naida laughed, feeling content.   
  
"And the others?"  
"Well, Yuna, Kimahri and the others had to go back to the Airship to start workin' on their next mission, but Wakka and Tidus are still here."  
"Well, I guess that's good."  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
They both fell silent for a minute, and Naida turned, looking out the window at the rain/snow falling. Suddenly, Botta spoke.  
  
"..I'm glad you called."  
  
She froze, "You are?"  
  
"..Yeah. I really needed to hear yer voice."  
  
She smiled, "..I'm glad it was you who answered the phone..."  
  
He chuckled a bit, "Well..I guess we're even then..eh?"  
"Yeah.."  
  
They paused, then, "So..you ready to come home?"  
"Yeah, tomorrow..after yer game..I'm going to get rid of them."  
"Good..I'll be there."  
  
She sighed contently, and Botta breathed in.  
  
"Okay..I hate to do this..but I have to go."  
"It's alright..it's late...I'll watch the game tomorrow."  
"Good."  
  
They both laughed, and Naida just knew Botta was smiling.  
  
"..Good night, Naida."  
"Good night."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up smiling, a warm feeling coming over her. She snuggled down into her covers, sighing deeply and closing her tired eyes.   
  
(I'm not sure..why that just happened..) She thought, (But..I'm glad it did...)  
  
With that thought..she went to sleep thinking happily abot a certain Besaid redhead.  
And somewhere on a boat on it's way to Luca, slept that certain Besaid redhead, thinking about her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: *Collapses* GOOD HOLY COW!!!! I'm SO sorry that this chapter is SO long!! I'm not going to write another one 'til next week, so this one *Should* tie you over 'til then!   
However, I really did like writing this chapter. I know it was probably really boring, reading about how everyone's past ties in with eachother and all. I still don't know what I'm going to do with Robert Finch, Leon's old friend and the guy that gave Naida her tattoos! I'm open for suggestions on that!  
Hmm...what else? Well, for those of you who don't like Naida and Botta separated, never fear! They're re-united again in the next chapter. I hope I got enough Baidaness(*grins @ Tio*) into this chapter to hold you over for a little bit! I also have a few more plans for those two..heehee.  
Oh, and let me know what you think about Uncle Matt! I have a few plans for him, and I'm sure you know what they are, but I'm not going to say it for those of you who don't!   
Heh, I worked really hard on this chapter. I started some of it last night, then did some more this morning, then I had to go to town and get some stuff, and I came home and worked on it solid 'til about 8:30! I won't have the next one up 'til next week because for one, I've got play tryouts tomorrow night (Wish me luck! ^_^!) Then..I guess I'll start on it Thursday, but Friday I'm leaving for Gatlinburg (First time there, I'm hopin' it'll be good!) for somethin' with my church, and I'll be gone all weekend! But never fear, I'll be back Sunday night, and I should have a new chapter up by next Tuesday!   
Let's see...Oh! Can't forget my thank you's! *looks over her reviews* Wow! Thank you CT! (I'm keeping yer advice for my lining, it's helping alot! And I've got one more chapter on Jaws of Love before I move on to the next story!)  
Dream Angel, not sure where ya went, but that's cool!  
Sonata! I'll tackle yer fic on Thursday, along with some of CT's and DA's stuff!  
Tio, I'm still waiting for an update on ALL of yer stories! You know I love all of 'em (Though Strange Glue's gotta be my fav! ^_^) Thanks for yer reviews!  
Daemon, I know yer havin' computer problems, and that's cool, I know yer still readin', so thanks!   
Oh, and then there's the new girl! Nikki Ash! Thanks for reviewin', newcomer, and I did go to yer place and had a little look around, I've got it marked, and I WILL read and review! It looks interesting!!!  
  
Okay, I've got one little strange yet useless fact to tell you guys before I go. I wrote down all the characters that I gave names to (Including the Aurochs, I gave them middle and last names), and I counted 32! And...sadly enough..exactly half of them(16) are dead. *YEESH* Auron wasn't kidding when he told Tidus that Spira was a spiral of death!  
Alright alright...I'm gone! Stay safe and have a happy Valentine's Day! (A.K.A-Single's Awareness Day!)  
-Keeping it "Real"  
~Ari  
  
P.S. Did anyone catch that Mifurey was Ropp's Mifurey before I said it? *Heehee*  
P.P.S.Yes, I did write that poem "Broken Walls" What'd ya think?  
P.P.P.S. I changed the font, did it help the lining? *grins* 


	14. Piercing the Darkness

*Oh my goodness, I'm going to try and write chapter 14 before I get killed by reviewers who want more! (laughs) I'm j/k, guys, I know you wouldn't do that! (Glances at Tio, who is STILL waiting for her Baidaness) Oh my...maybe I should hurry just in case...heh...*  
"I stand in the night with a silver sword,   
Killin' her demons, beatin' 'em off her door...  
Sleep baby don't you cry,  
Daddy's got a worn out lullaby..."  
-Wonderland  
~Angie Aparo  
  
"I'll give you three guesses and a hint. It rhymes with the first four letters of his name." -Datto Perigan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The next morning, Botta awoke to the sound of everyone breathing. He barely remembered the night before, almost all traces of Naida's sweet voice on the phone gone from his mind. He wouldn't admit it like he had last night, but he really missed her.  
  
(She must think I'm a moron,)He thought(Not talking to her one minute, then telling her I miss her the next...)  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, he rolled over on his cot, looking up at the dimly lit clock hanging above the door. After a moment of squinting, the numbers came into focus to read 4:30 AM. He exhaled slowly, rolling back over onto his side, then closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.   
  
(Wonder if she'll really watch the game today...We're playin' the Goers an' everything...)  
  
Botta shuddered a bit. Not that it had been the first time that week. Any time he thought about the Goers, something inside him just chilled. He couldn't explain it, but something just told him that something was wrong about them... .something.. bad.  
Taking another deep breath, he pushed the thought of the upcoming game aside, and sat up. He looked around the room, taking note that everyone was asleep, then carefully stood up and walked out to the deck of the ship.   
The sun was just rising as Botta stepped foreward, leaning on the rail. The sky was clear as far as he could see, making a clear view of the rainbow array of colors that painted it. He stood, watching for what seemed like a long while, until the sun was at least halfway up, it's rays of light shooting through the paiting, but only adding to it's beauty.   
  
"Sure is somethin', ya?"  
  
Botta turned to see Wakka standing next to him, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.   
  
"Haven't see somethin' like this since we crossed the Moonflow a while back."  
  
Botta nodded quietly, turning back to the scene as Wakka joined him leaning against the rail. They remained quiet for a few minutes, before Wakka took a deep breath.  
  
"So..you and our Rookie make up yet?"  
  
Botta looked at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I guess so."  
"You guess?"  
  
Wakka turned and looked at him, waiting for an answer. Finally, Botta returned his gaze, eyebrow slightly raised.  
  
"Yeah..I guess."  
  
He turned back to the sunrise, and Wakka could only shake his head.  
  
"Yer a real hard-head, you know that?"  
"..I know."  
  
They were quiet again, then Wakka smiled a little.  
  
"Heard the phone ring last night."  
"Yeah..it was her."  
"You talked to her a bit?"  
"A little bit. We need to go get her after our game."  
  
Wakka stood quietly, waiting for Botta to tell him more. After a minute, he realized that the redheaded Guard wasn't going to tell him anymore, and gave up on trying. Instead, he decided to talk about something else.  
  
"You ready for the game?"  
  
At this, Botta looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. As ready as I can get for the Goers, anyway."  
  
Wakka laughed a bit, "Ya...I know what you mean,"He clenched his fist a bit,"Good for nothin' cheaters..makes me wonder what they got up their sleeves for the last match, ya?"  
"Yeah,"He replied,"But..I guess that's why we gotta stay on our toes, ya?"  
  
Wakka nodded, relaxing.  
  
"Well...I guess we'll see how we can handle it today, ya?"  
"Yeah."  
  
With that, they stood in silence again, watching as the sun finished rising, then going below deck to get breakfast, stirring the other members of the team on their way. They had a game to get ready for...  
Naida woke in the soft bed, her small body almost invisible underneath the fluffy blankets and pillows that surrounded her. shivering a bit, she swung her legs off the edge of bed and to the floor, almost drawing them back when her feet practically turned to ice. Taking in a deep breath, she stood up, putting on her goggles and walking over to the big window, pushing back the curtains. Snow fell everywhere, and not a inch of the ground was bare. Naida shook her head, realizing that it would be a little bit before she could even set foot outside to go back to the woods.  
  
(Yep..)She thought,(I'm in Macalania alright..hasn't changed much. Lots of snow in the morning, freezing all the time.. I don't think I'll EVER understand why Teale loved it here so much.)  
  
She paused at the thought of her younger sister, then shook her head again.  
  
(Not now..I need to go eat something.)  
  
She turned and stepped out of the room, walking down the hallway and toward the back where the hotel served breakfast. As soon as she entered the small breakfast area, a young woman approached her, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Good morning, miss!"She said, "Welcome to the Macalanian Travel Agency! I suppose you're here for breakfast?"  
  
"Oh,"Naida said, feeling strange with all the formalities,"Well..yes..I am, thank you."  
  
The woman nodded, then led her to a table already set with almost anything you could want for breakfast. Naida thanked the woman, then began to eat.   
  
(Hmm...)She thought as she dug into one of her pancakes,(There wasn't near this much stuff when we brought Teale here...Wonder what happened..?)  
  
A few minutes later, Naida looked up to see a young man standing next to her. She recognized him as the clerk at the front counter, and smiled.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
He smiled back at her, "Good morning, Miss Dark. How did you sleep?"  
"Like a rock,"She laughed,"It's been a LONG time since I've been able to sleep like that."  
"I'm glad to hear that. I trust your breakfast is going well?"  
"Oh, yes, thank you. It's wonderful,"She paused, then,"Oh! You can sit down with me if you want."  
  
The man paused, then sat down across from her.  
  
"Thank you."  
"Oh, no problem! Hey, you work here, not me."  
"Well..do you work anywhere?"  
"Actually yes. I work at the Travel Agency in the Calm Lands."  
"The Calm Lands? My, that is a ways away."  
"Yeah, I suppose. But for now I'm playing Blitzball for the Besaid Aurochs."  
  
At this the man paused, eying her. She stopped eating, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Is there something wrong..umm.."  
"Gered,"He finished for her, "Gered Black..and..you're..Naida Dark..correct?"  
"Yes, that's the name I signed in with."  
"The Naida Dark that joined the Besaid Aurochs this season...and your brother died not too long ago in an attack near Mi'ihen."  
"Yes..that's right.."  
  
Immedietly, Gered's face fell.  
  
"You had a sister that died here almost 3 or 4 years ago..didn't you?"  
  
Naida looked at him, suddenly feeling awful.  
  
"Oh..don't feel bad, please. It wasn't your fault, I promise!"  
  
The young man took a deep breath shaking his head.  
  
"I'm so sorry..about your sister...things have changed so much since then..I'm sorry that we weren't like this sooner...we might have been able to help her survive.."  
  
Naida shook her head again, "No no! Don't talk like that! It wasn't your fault, I promise. My sister's death couldn't be avoided. It was just unfortunate that she died in your Inn...so don't worry. Neither I nor my brother ever held anything against you, so don't worry, alright?"  
  
He paused, then nodded, "But..if there's anything we can get you..just ask..Anything at all."  
"Oh, no thank you..that won't be necessary."  
"We just added a wonderful new clothing store, full of coats and other things you might need to keep warm. I'll tell the clerk to give you whatever you want."  
"No, I promise you don't have to do that."  
"I'm sorry, but I insist..you don't have to take anything, just know that the offer's open."  
  
Naida sighed, then nodded slightly, "...Thank you..I'll take a look after I'm done eating."  
  
Gered smiled again, getting up, "Thank you so much. Enjoy the rest of your stay."  
  
With that, he walked off, leaving Naida to finish her breakfast.  
  
  
"6:30 tonight? Man, are you crazy?!"  
Letty looked over at the slightly frustrated Botta as the redhead glared down poor Lacy.  
"Botta man,"He said calmly,"She can't help it. The weather's gettin' all crazy with this weird Cold Season comin' in, and they just spread the schedules out this time. We won't be stayin' the night, we're just gonna play, then go get Naida."  
  
Botta let out a frustrated sigh, "What if she calls before then? What if she needs us before the game starts?"  
  
"Botta,"Datto said, looking at him with his pale blue eyes, "I wouldn't worry about stuff like that. She's smart. She'll know to call before she goes out to the graves, alright?"  
  
"Besides,"Keepa added, "You two've been fightin' lately anyway, why do ya care alluva sudden?"  
  
Botta shot a crystal glare at the Goalie, who was unfazed. Strange, Keepa and Datto..the two youngest ones on the team, were always the only ones who could stand Botta's freakish eyes.  
The Guard took a deep breath, and was about to retaliate with a smart remark when Jassu put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright, Red. We got a game to play."  
"Yeah, not for another 10 hours..."  
  
Reluctantly, Botta followed the rest of the group to the lockeroom, squaring things away for the time being. After everything was done, Botta looked around, then stood up.  
  
"I'm going to the cafe."  
"I'll go with ya,"Datto said, getting up. Keepa stood up too.  
"Guess I'll go too then."  
  
Botta shrugged, turning and walking out the door, the two younger men behind him. They were soon at the cafe, sitting in a booth and watching the games on the sphere. Guados lost to Kilika, Psyches won against the Ronsos..time passed quickly for the three in the cafe, but even after the second game, they had a couple of hours left 'til their game at 6:30.  
  
"I can't believe this.."Keepa said.  
"What's that?"  
"Why are they spacing out the games again?"  
"I'm not sure, Keep. My best guess is the delays with the ships."  
"Yeah well..."  
  
Botta listened as the two went on with there conversation. He understood Datto's opinion on the spaced out games, the Psyches hadn't come in 'til almost 10 minutes before their game had started. The sea was rough in different parts of Spira, and Botta was glad that Naida was safe in Macalania.  
  
(Or so I think...)  
  
"Hey look, if it isn't the 3 Stooges."  
  
Botta snapped out of his thoughts to see Bickson and two of his men standing next to their table.  
  
"What?"  
  
Bickson laughed a bit, "Oh, let me rephrase that. How about Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest?"  
  
Datto rolled his eyes a bit, "You been lookin' in a mirror again, Bickson?"  
  
The Captain looked at the Shooter, "Ah, shut yer trap, kid. What're you doin' outta yer playpen anyway? D'you get lost?"  
  
Datto glared at Bickson, and Botta raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want, Bickson?"  
  
The redheaded Captain smirked.  
  
"Oh, nothin'..just comin' to wish you luck in the game..yer gonna need it."  
"Oh..well that's very nice of you..now leave."  
  
"Well.."He said, leaning over on the table, "I was going to, but I'm curious now..I've seen all the guys on yer team so far..except for Naida..I thought you said she'd be back before our game..."  
  
Keepa and Datto looked at Botta, but he only kept his glare on Bickson.  
  
"She's still gone on her Journey."  
"Oh..well..I hope she's watching..I'm going to score some goals for her.."  
  
"You mean yer gonna try,"Datto cut in, leaning back in his seat. Bickson ignored him, and kept looking at Botta.  
  
"Hope she comes back to you soon, Trapper. Unlike other people in yer life..."  
  
At this, Keepa turned to the obnoxious redhead.  
  
"Alright, Bick, I think that's enough."  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Oh, YOU think it's enough? Haha,"He turned to the two guys with him, "Hey Raudy, Graav, this guy thinks that this is enough..."  
  
The two guys started chuckling, looking at the Goalie. After a moment, he slowly stood up.   
...He towered over all three of the Goers, standing at his height of almost 6'5".   
  
"Yeah,"He said, looking down on the startled Goers, "..I think that's enough."  
  
The three guys stopped laughing, and Bickson looked over at Botta.  
  
"Yeah...well..we'll be goin' now..." He glanced almost nervously at the huge Goalie, "...See ya."  
  
He turned and strode out of the cafe, Raudy and Graav right behind him. Keepa looked down at Datto, who was looking at Botta, who was staring absently out the window. The young Shooter glanced at Keepa, then put a hand on Botta's shoulder.  
  
"Man..don't listen to Bick..aight? He's nothin' but a jerk, man..c'mon.."  
  
Botta only kept looking out the window as Datto tried again.  
  
"Well, Botta...you know what he is? I'll give you three guesses and a hint. It rhymes with the first four letters of his name. He's nothin' but a-"  
  
"Datto!" Keepa yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
At this, Botta smiled a little. Datto laughed, and Keepa shook his head, smiling slightly. After a moment, the Goalie turned and looked at Botta.  
  
"Really..don't worry about him..."  
  
"I'm not,"He replied suddenly, sliding out of the booth, "I'm not worried about him..."He paused, then, "I'm worried that she won't come back."  
  
With that, he walked out of the cafe, leaving the Goalie and the Shooter alone with their hot chocolate and silence..that is..until Datto spoke.  
  
"Hope she calls soon.."  
"Me too, Datto..c'mon..we got a game to play."  
  
The two stood up, and walked out of the small cafe, dressed for the game, to meet their friends at the entrance to the field. When they were there, Wakka gave them a pep talk, then sent everyone but Datto in. As they entered, Keepa looked over at Botta, and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
  
(Man...it's been a while since I've done this..)  
  
Naida lay in the bathtub, bubbles covering the surface, hiding her bare skin underneath it. The steam from the water rose and filled the air, making the small bathroom look more like a sauna. The young Al Bhed leaned back into the water, soaking her bright blonde hair, then laying her head back on the cushion on the back of the tub. She closed her eyes, relaxing.  
  
(Now..if Teale had been here when all this was here, I could see why she would like it..)  
  
She'd only been in the bathtub for about 5 minutes, but already she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. She sighed and let her mind wander wherever it pleased...big mistake.  
  
~"Come on now, Teale..you have to take this."~  
~"No! Naida I'm sick of that stuff! Why do I have to take it so much?"~  
~"So you'll get better."~  
  
The 14 year old Al Bhed looked up into her sister's blue eyes, her own forest green ones shimmering darkly.  
  
~"Naida...why do say stuff like that?"~  
  
18 year old Naida ignored the comment, tilting the younger girl's head back and pouring some of the liquid down her throat. Teale coughed, then looked at her.  
  
~"I can't believe you, Naida Raine Dark...our mother would turn over in her grave if she saw you lying like this."~  
  
Naida winced slightly, the glared at her sister.  
  
~"Don't ever say that again, Teale."~  
~"Why not? Because you know it's true? Why won't you just admit it? Leon has. He won't say anything, but he's already accepting it."~  
  
Naida shook her head a bit.  
  
~"No, Teale.."~  
~"Face it Naida. I'm going to die here. In this room. In this bed. In this hotel. I'm going to die in Macalania of Sin's toxin, and there's nothing you can do about it."~  
  
Naida paused, looking her sister right in the eyes. Her own threatened to fill with tears, but she fought it. Instead, she stroked her younger sister's curly brown hair.  
  
~"...Are you comfortable..?"~She asked gently. Teale sighed.  
  
~"...I'd be more comfortable if I were in a tub full of hot water."~  
  
Naida sighed. She knew that if she put Teale in anything hot, it would make the poison flow faster..the colder she was, the slower it worked. That was why they were in Macalania after all...  
  
~"Teale, I can't do that."~  
  
Teale winced, ~"For the love of Yevon, Naida. I'm going to die anyway. Can't I at least be comfortable?!"~  
  
Naida paused, closing her eyes for a moment, before standing up and turning toward the door.  
  
~"Leon!"~  
  
Almost immedietly, their older brother came running in, worry etched onto his incredibly handsome face.   
  
~"Fryd ec ed?"~  
  
Naida shook her head, ~"Could you go run Teale a hot bath?"~  
  
Leon stopped, almost shocked.  
  
~"Are you crazy? You'll kill her!"~  
~"No,"~Teale said sternly,~"The bloody toxin's gonna kill me. I'm not stupid, Leon. I know I'm going to die..so just let me be comfortable."~  
  
The 21 year old Al Bhed man looked startled, and after a moment, quietly walked into the bathroom and began to run the small bathtub full of hot water as Naida looked at her sister.  
  
~"Are you strong enough to undress yourself?"~ She asked quietly so Leon wouldn't hear.  
~"Yeah..I think so..I'll yell when I'm done.."~  
  
After a few minutes, Leon came out of the bathroom, hair slightly damp from the steam.  
  
~"Alright..it's ready."~  
  
Naida nodded to him as he walked over to the bed, and picked up his little sister. He carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the side of the tub, then gently shutting the door and looking at Naida.  
  
~"She's..she's killing herself..you know that?"~  
  
Naida shook her head, ~"We won't let her stay in there very long..alright?"~  
~"Yeah...right.."~  
  
They fell silent for a moment, before Leon shook his head. Naida looked at him.  
  
~"What?"~  
~"...Strange."~  
~"What's that?"~  
~"...Who would have ever thought...that a simple bubble bath to take someone closer to their death...."~  
Naida shook her head, throwing the old memory aside as she sighed again, inhaling some of the steam. She relaxed again, slowly opening her bare eyes and looking around the bathroom. She spotted a little white digital clock in the corner on a small stand, and could faintly make out the time of 6:45. Immedietly she gasped.  
  
"The game!" She almost screamed, jumping up out of the bathtub.   
  
She almost forgot to wrap herself up in a towel as she ran out of the bathroom and into her hotel room, switching the medium sized TV on the stand at the foot of bed on to the Blitzball game. Luckily, Gered had told her that the times had been moved around due to the weather, and that her team played at 6:30. She tightened her grip on the towel around her as she found her teammates losing by 2 points to the Goers. Halftime was over and there was 2 minutes left in the game. Naida sighed, feeling slightly guilty for not having watched the whole thing. She sat and watched, screaming when Datto scored a goal on Raudy. The ball was thrown in again, Letty grabbed it, passing it back to Botta.  
  
"Go Botta!" She yelled as he swam upcourt.  
  
He was blocked by Bickson, who glared at him with a rather evil smirk. She saw him mouth something, and Botta shook his head, his free fist gripping tightly. Bickson tackled the offguard Guard, stealing the ball. She leaned foreward as he turned and chased him, catching him just a few feet from the goal. The redheaded Guard looked at the Captain, eyes narrowed in anger as he mouthed something back. Naida tilted her head to the side, almost swearing that he had said something about her. He tackled, and Naida almost dropped her towel screaming when he stole the ball back. He passed it upcourt to Wakka with 20 seconds left on the clock. The Captain passed it to Datto, who twisted around and kicked it with all his strength. The ball went in, tying the game.   
Naida stared at the screen blankly, then let out a sigh of relief.  
  
(We..we tied...better than losing...)  
  
Slowly, she stood up and walked back into the bathroom, letting the water drain from the tub, then gathering up her usual bathing suit outfit. She walked out into her room again, putting her bathing suit in her pillowcase, then pulled out the pair of old jeans she'd shoved in there. She walked over to a small bag sitting on the table in the corner, and pulled out a pair of hiking boots the store had given her, along with a dark green sweater that draped over her hands, but showed a bit of her mid-drift. She grabbed her necessary undergarments, then quickly got dressed. When she was finished, she put her goggles on for the last time, taking a look in the mirror.   
  
(..Just to think..after tonight I'll never have to wear these again...)   
  
She sighed, shaking her head and pushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
(Makes me think of this place 8 years ago...)  
~"Leon!! Give me back my goggles!"~  
~"Why? You don't need them anyway!"~  
  
13 year old Naida turned and glared at her 16 year old brother.  
  
~"Well, I like them alot! Give them back!"~  
  
Leon whirled around to her, voice stern.  
  
~"Naida...don't you EVER wear these unless you HAVE to."~  
  
Naida paused, then looked down.  
  
~"...Alright Leon..I won't."~  
~"Promise?"~  
~"I promise."~  
  
Naida shook her head and turned from the mirror, gathering her things onto the table, then picking up the phone. Quickly, she dialed the number to the Auroch's Locker room. Soon, she was greeted by a familiar male voice.   
  
"Naida?"  
"Yeah, Letty. It's me."  
"...You fixin' to go?"  
"Yeah..come and get me."  
  
Without another word the two hung up, and Naida walked out of the Inn and toward the woods.  
Letty turned to the quiet, expectant group.  
  
"Yeah..that's Naida..umm...she's ready to go..."  
  
The group stayed silent, before Datto spoke up.  
  
"Where's Botta?"  
  
Keepa looked at him, "Someone needs to go get him from the cafe."  
  
"I'll do it." Jassu said, already heading out the door,"We goin' by Airship?"  
"It'll be here 'bout 5 minutes,"Wakka replied.  
"Alright, we'll meet y'all at the dock."  
  
The dark-skinned Guard ran out of the lockeroom hallway, and down toward the cafe. He was halfway across the bridge, when he saw Botta on the side, leaning against the rail and looking out over the dark ocean. Jassu slowed down, walking to be next to his friend.  
  
"Hey.."  
  
Botta looked up at him, slightly startled, then relaxed.  
  
"..What's up?"  
"Naida called."  
  
Botta surpressed a sigh of relief, "She ready?"  
"Yeah..we needta go meet the guys at the dock."  
"Alright...let's go get her."  
  
With that, the two Guards took off for the dock to go get their female comrade.  
"Ubah."  
At the sound of Naida's Al Bhed tongue, the thick bushes blocking the entrance to Teale's stone parted, and Naida walked into the comfortably spaced grave area. She looked around, and almost screamed.  
Over next to the grave site, was the Lake Macalania. The pyreflies danced gracefully along its surface, creating a beautiful sight. Naida stared in shock-horror as some of the pyreflies clustered together. She knew what was about to happen, no matter what she wanted..  
  
After a moment, Teale stood in front of her. 14 year old, 5'1" Teale Evelyn Dark. Her green eyes shone in the darkness, and her dark curly hair hung loosely on her shoulders. Naida stared at her sister for a moment, until another cluster of pyrflies formed next to Teale, taking Naida's form. When it was complete, both forms turned out to the lake. Teale, who had looked healthy and strong just seconds before, knelt to the ground, one hand on her stomache and the other palm-down on the ground. The memory Naida jogged up to her, and the real Naida stood only a few feet away as the replay of 3 years ago came rushing back to her...  
  
~"Teale, what are you doing out here?!"~  
  
The young Al Bhed turned to her older sister, sweat pouring down her pretty face as she stood up.  
  
~"I..I'm sorry..Naida...I just..I ..wanted to see...the lake..one..last..time..."~  
  
She swayed, then fell foreward, Naida catching her before she hit the ground. She sat on her knees, cradling her younger sister.  
  
~"Teale..."~ She said softly, her throat beginning to grow tight as her sister began to drift away.  
  
The young girl smiled, ~"I'm so happy...that Yevon..blessed me..with you and..Leon..as..my siblings.."~  
  
~"Shh...save your strength..you're going to be alright..we'll just get you back to the Inn..and..everything will-"~  
~"Naida."~  
  
The 18 year old Al Bhed looked at the younger one, her blue eyes burning into her sister's forest green ones.  
  
~"Yes..?"~  
~"Sing..sing...the Hymn.."~  
~"But.."~  
~"Please Naida..please..."~  
  
The real, 21 year old Naida Dark covered her mouth with one hand as her past form began to rock her sister, singing the Hymn. After a moment, the real Naida took a deep breath, then walked over to the illusions, kneeling down next to them. She looked between the ghosts of herself and her sister, then began to hum the Hymn gently with her ghost. She watched in sorrow as her ghost began to cry, but continued to sing, even up until the point, where she watched her younger sister die..all over again. The real Naida stood up as her ghost burst into tears, burying her face into her sister's hair. She turned away, when she noticed the pyrflies were forming another person.  
  
"..Leon.."She whispered as the form stabilized, and knelt next to the other two ghosts, crying.  
  
Naida couldn't take it. Her eyes stung, and she turned from the scene, walking over to the single, solitary stone that sat in the middle of the area. She knelt down in front of it, pushing some of the old vines out of the way to reveal Teale's name, age and race.  
  
"Teale.."She said softly, "...I'm back, sweetie..and I've brought someone else you love.."  
  
She leaned over to the pile of rocks she and Leon had stacked up all those years ago, and pulled one of the larger ones down, setting it next to Teale's.  
  
"...Leon's gonna stay with you for a while.."She said, still fighting tears. She turned away from the stones and back to the ghosts, which were starting to disappear. Once the ghosts of Naida and Teale were gone, the one of Leon stepped foreward, walking toward Naida. She stood up, watching him as he walked toward her, then stopped a couple of feet away. He reached out to her, touching the side of her face, then kissing her on the forehead. Naida closed her eyes, not sure of what to do. After a moment, she opened her eyes to see Leon's ghost disappearing into pyreflies, and slowly..his name appeared on the empty stone.   
  
Leon Guile Dark  
24  
Al Bhed  
  
Naida took a deep breath, standing up.   
  
(That..wasn't..too..terrible.) She thought slowly, turning to the exit. She gasped.  
  
Standing there, was Botta, Letty, Wakka, and Rikku. She turned away from them.  
  
"We're sorry,"Wakka said softly, "That...you had to see everything over again.."  
  
She nodded her thanks, looking back at them. Letty waved slightly.  
  
"Do what you have to."  
  
Naida nodded again, then knelt down in front of the gravestones. She took a deep breath.  
  
"My name is Naida Raine Dark..daughter of Erin Aurora Dark and Adam Cole Dark...sister to Teale Evelyn Dark..I was put on bondage 3 months ago..and here it ends.." Her voice began to waver a bit as she fought back tears, "I am the last of my family..and so it will be..my bondage is up...and has been ended..by Leon Guile Dark.."  
  
At this, she began to cry, but continued with her release speech.  
  
"On this spot..my goggles lay..never to come back..in any way.. I'm all that's left, I'm all alone, Yevon have mercy..on my soul..."  
  
With that, she pulled her goggles off her face, setting them down in front of Leon's stone.  
  
"I leave them here with the one that bound me to them..and receive my final eye color.."She whispered, then stood up. She turned around to face the group.  
  
Botta's eyes widened as for the first time in a month, he saw Naida Dark's eyes. ..Her lime green eyes.  
  
"Bright green.."Rikku said softly, "The color of a true Al Bhed orphan."  
  
Naida looked at them for a moment, before Wakka turned away.  
  
"...Let's go."  
  
He walked off. Rikku paused, then turned and followed. Letty stood, watching as Naida turned back to the stones again. He looked at Botta. Who paused, then walked over to her. He stopped a few steps away, when he heard her singing the Hymn softly. Slowly, she went to her knees in front of the stones, wrapping her arms around her mid-drift as tears streaked her peach face. Botta knelt down next to her, and slowly, place at hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Naida..I..."  
  
Before he could finish, the young Al Bhed woman twisted around, throwing her arms around his waist and sobbing into his chest. He paused, then wrapped his arms around her small body, cradling her.  
  
"I'm all alone.."She sobbed,"I'm..all alone.."  
  
Botta rubbed her back, resting his chin in her hair.  
  
"No..no you're not...we're all here.."  
  
She continued to cry, "Botta...I.. I want to go back....I want to go home.." She paused, then, "But..there's no one to go to...I have no home..I have nothing..I.."  
"Shh..."He said softly, "I know.. I know.."  
  
Letty stood, arms folded, and continued to watch as Naida pulled away from Botta, looking over at the Center, then back to Botta. She leaned against him.  
  
"...Don't ever leave me, Botta.."She said hoarsley, "Don't...ever leave me all alone..."  
  
He paused, then nodded, hugging her tightly and rocking her gently as the snow began to fall again under a cloudy moon, the dim light piercing the darkness.  
  
"I won't...I swear by my dead brother Rennan..I won't.."  
  
~~~~~Author's Note: Oh my good sweet mother of Abe Lincoln...that took long enough, eh?! I'm sorry I didn't have it up as soon as I said I would! (Just goes to show me, right Tio? ^_^)  
Once again, I'd like to thank you all for bearing with me! This chapter was really sappy and all, but I promise, the next one is gonna be MUCH less sappy! It's about 11 PM right now, and I have to get up early in the morning, but I wanted to finish this chapter off before I went to bed. I've been working on it for a good portion of my day, so be happy! *lol j/k*   
Thanks so much for reviewing, too! That one goes out to all you great people! Tio,(Who I'm freaking GLAD to see you've finally updated!) Carter(I'm actually all caught up in Jaws, and I'm waitin' for the next chapter!) Dream Angel (I can't wait for the next chapter of "What can be built...."!) Daemon ( I KNOW YER THERE! *laughs*) Sonata(I'm almost caught up with your stuff!) and last but not least, Nikki! (I've read the chapters you've got up on "Where Broken Dreams Go" *You guys really need to read this story, it kicks major tail!*, and I'm about to die if you don't get the next one up!)  
Alright guys. I'm going to make an attempt..and you know what that is..? TO TRY AND HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP ON MY BIRTHDAY!!! *dances* That's right! I turn 16 on February 28th, GO ME!! *laughs* yeah..sure. Ha, anyway, I really am going to try that, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter until then! Stay safe wherever you are, and always remember: Man who stands on toilet is high on pot!  
-Keeping it "Real"  
~Ari  
  
P.S. I was kind of in a rush to write this, so if I missed out on anything, just e-mail me and I'll be more than happy to answer questions! 


	15. Rainy Days

*Alrighty now, I know this might be a bit early, but we got out of school today!-YAY SNOW!!!- But if I do so happen to post this chapter today, I'm still going to make an attempt to have one UP ON my birthday!! (Deep breath) Now then, Chapter 15!*  
  
"I was naive, your love was like candy- Artificially sweet..  
I was deceived by the wrapping...  
...Oh and it hurts my soul, 'Cause I can't let go,  
All these walls are cavin' in, I can't stop my sufferin'..  
I hate to show, that I've- Lost control 'cause I-  
Keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need...  
To walk away from...."  
-"Walk Away"  
~Christina Aguilera   
"Good sweet mother of a Chocobo, you two! I'm STILL IN HERE!!"-Naida Dark  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time passed quickly after Naida gave up her goggles. The next 3 games were a breeze, they won them all. Everyone had their concentration back, and slowly but surely, Naida recovered from Macalania.   
It was the last 2 games of the season that were the slow ones. The Cold Season's early rain was coming more often, and the games began to get spaced out. Finally, 2 weeks after their winning game against the Ronso, the Besaid Aurochs arrived in Luca yet again to play the Al Bhed Psyches.  
  
The sky was clear, and for a minute, Naida came close to convincing herself that the Cold Season wasn't going to come early. She stepped off the Airship, pausing to look around at the unusually calm Luca, before she was jolted out of her observing mode by a big rushed Guard.  
  
"Ahh! C'mon, Blondie, we're gonna be late!"  
  
Naida laughed as Jassu almost fell flat on his face after tripping over her.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault Wakka didn't want us to leave 'til early this morning."  
"Yeesh, don' even bring that up, ya? Crazy white boy's tryin' to kill us all from lack of sleep."  
  
Naida laughed as she jogged down the ramp after her dark-skinned friend. She was nervous about the upcoming game, being against the Psyches and all.  
She and Jassu met up with the rest of the team at the registration counter. Datto was signing the group in, while Letty was talking to Lacy. Almost as soon as the two approached their group, they started to head toward the lockeroom. Letty was the only one left at the counter when they finally reached it. Naida waved hi to Lacy, and kept going to the lockeroom, while Jassu paused to observe the shy couple for a moment.  
  
"So..umm..Lacy,"He said, sounding smooth, "I was wondering..what are you doing tonight after the game...?"  
  
The honey-haired counter woman giggled.  
  
"Well, I didn't have any plans in mind..."  
  
Jassu rolled his eyes, looking at the clock behind the counter. He tapped his foot for a moment, waiting..but nothing happend. He groaned, grabbing on to Letty's uniform straps.  
  
"Alright there, lover boy Letty. Flirt with the counter lady some other time, we've got a game to play."  
"Huh?!"  
  
But before he could protest, Jassu was dragging him down the lockeroom hallway stairs.   
The two entered the room to find everyone unusually quiet. Immedietly, Jassu looked around for Botta and Naida, but surprisingly didn't find them having a face-off in the middle of the room again. Naida was on the phone, while Keepa stood close behind her. Botta was on the other side of the room, sitting on the bench and adjusting his sandals. Datto was lying on the second bench in the middle of the rooms, hands behind his head and eyes closed, and Wakka and Tidus leaned against the far wall, talking in low voices.   
  
"Alright," Came Naida's voice, breaking the fragile silence, "Well, I'll let you talk to Keepa now. Haha..yeah he's excited you called...see ya soon!"  
  
She turned and handed the phone to the exstatic Goalie, who took it quickly, leaning foreward against the wall and talking softly.  
  
"Hey..!" He began with hushed excitement.  
  
Not wanting to listen in, Letty turned to Naida, who sat on the bench at Datto's feet, adjusting her gloves and boots to her liking.   
  
"Hey," He said quietly. She looked up at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Is that...?"   
  
He motioned toward Keepa and the phone. Naida laughed a little and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's Svanda..she's comin' in for the next game."  
"That's good, maybe it'll help get Keepa up on his toes."  
  
The two grinned for a moment, before Datto suddenly sat up.  
  
"Hey,"He said, startling Naida and Letty, they both looked at him as he went on, "When we play..we can practice any time we want afterward, can't we? I mean, us and the Psyches are the only teams in the stadium now, right?"  
  
Naida paused, thinking about this. He was right.. since the games had been spaced out, the first two groups had played within the two weeks since their last game against the Ronsos. Last week, the Guados and the Ronsos played eachother, while the week before the Goers and the Beasts had played. Next week, if everything went well, they would play their last game against the Goers, and then the Tourneys would start.  
  
"Yeah, Dat.."She answered, momentarily using his nickname, "I think you're right."  
  
Datto nodded, then layed back down. Letty looked at him, then laughed a little, shaking his head. He turned back to Naida, and was about to start talking, when Wakka looked at her.  
  
"'Ey, Naida."  
  
She looked over at him, and he motioned for her to come over to him. She stood up, straightening out her chaps, then walked over to Wakka.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He folded his arms, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"When was the last time you saw the Goers or the Psyches?"  
  
She stared blankly at him for a moment, then shrugged a bit.  
  
"Well, I saw all of the teams the last 3 games...but I never got to talk to any of them..because we were always in such a rush to beat the storms ahead..remember? So technically, I haven't see the Psyches or the Goers since..well..since I left for Macalania.."  
"..That's what I thought."  
"..Why?"  
"I was just asking, because just a minute ago, I ran into one of the Psyches at the counter, and he asked me if you'd come back yet. When I told him you'd been back, he looked at me like I was crazy."  
  
Naida smiled, then nodded, "Yeah.. they probably haven't seen me yet."  
"Alright then, that's all I wanted to know."  
  
She nodded again, then turned back to talk to Letty, only to find him over talking to Jassu. She caught his eye, then stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed, and she walked over to Botta, who was still sitting on the bench by himself, only now he was fixing his gloves.   
  
"Hey,"She said gently, sliding down next to him. He looked at her, smiling slightly.  
"Hey."  
"..You ready for the game?"  
"Yeah..I guess."  
  
She smiled a bit. He hadn't been to talkative the past few days. Letty told her he goes through that every once in a while, and she understood, giving him his space.   
  
"You think we'll win?"  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno.. we cut pretty close last time we played, ya?"  
"I guess.. I wasn't here, remember?"  
"Yeah, but you watched it."  
  
She laughed a little, "Yeah..it wasn't THAT close."  
"6 to 3."  
"Yeah..that's not that bad."  
"Well.."  
  
They paused, looking at eachother, before she started laughing. He raised his eyebrow with a smile, then went back to tightening his gloves. Naida stopped laughing with a smile, looking away from him and around the room at everyone. The room was still a little silent, the sound of Keepa's still excited voice talking to Svanda on the phone the only understandable thing in the room.  
  
"Alright..so you'll be here soon then? Before our next game? Yeah, I'll come meet you at the dock in Besaid..5 in the afternoon? Next Tuesday..alright..are you sure you don't want me to go meet you halfway? ..Will you be alright on yer own? Okay okay! ..Sorry! Haha..didn't think you'd get upset about it..oh..ha..alright...I'll talk to then..thanks..see ya!"  
  
He hung up the phone to find everyone staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
The group laughed as Jassu's dark eyes lit up with laughter.  
  
"oooOOOOOoooo... SOMEONE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
A chorus of "Ohhh!"s came from the rest of them as Keepa turned bright red, scratching the back of his neck. After a second, he shook his head.  
  
"That would be Letty, right?"  
  
Letty's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Hey now, don't drag me into it, I'm 100% single!'  
  
"Haha,"Wakka said, "You wouldn't be sayin' that if Lacy was in here, ya?"  
"Counter Lady!!"Jassu yelled.  
  
The rest of the group laughed. After a moment, Letty held up his hand.  
  
"Ahh..now Wakka..we all know that you're the one with a girlfriend..."  
"Wha-?!"  
  
At the same time, everyone else yelled, "LULU!!!"  
  
He held up his hands, then pointed at Tidus.  
  
"Hey, if anyone's got a girlfriend, it's him."  
"Ohhh.."Datto said, grinning, "Hittin' on the Summoner, are we?"  
  
Tidus raised his eyebrow, returning the Shooter's grin with a smirk.  
  
"Uh huh..I'm sure."  
  
"Hold up hold up now.."Jassu interrupted, stepping foreward, "I think we're being a little disrespectful in front of the only lady in this room." He looked over at Naida, "I'm sure you're feelin' left out there."  
  
"Naida?" Datto said, looking at Jassu, "I thought you were talkin' about Botta!"  
  
The group laughed a bit as the redhead raised his eyebrow, then shook his head. Jassu held up a hand.  
  
"AHEM!"   
  
The room got quiet, although grins were still plastered to most of their faces.  
  
"As I was SAYIN'.."He continued, looking at Naida, "I don't want the only lady in the room to feel left out. We're all in here talking about the women in our life, so now I guess it's her turn..."  
  
He walked up to Naida, looking at her.  
  
"Who's the woman in YOUR life?"  
  
Immedietly the lockeroom went into hysterics, Naida's mouth dropped open, but after a moment, she smirked, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall as the group got quiet again.  
  
"Oh..Jassu..you know you're the only woman for me."  
  
This time, Jassu's mouth dropped as the group laughed again. Naida grinned, green eyes glittering with laughter as she looked over at Botta, who was leaning over on his knees laughing.   
Finally, the group settled again, and Wakka looked up at the clock.  
  
"Ey guys, time ta go!"  
  
The group cheered, running out of the lockeroom and to the stadium.   
30 minutes later, the Besaid Aurochs walked out of the sphere, grins spread across their victorious faces as they once again defeated the Al Bhed Psyches. The group entered the lockeroom cheering, but soon settled down as the exhaughstion of the actually rather close game set in. The room became unusually quiet, up to the point it was nearly unbearable for Naida. After a moment, she looked around.  
  
"When are we practicing?"  
  
Wakka looked up at her from his corner.  
  
"Well...we didn't sign up for a specific time..and we're leaving tonight..so.."  
  
"Tonight?" Letty cut in, suddenly awake, "But.."  
  
"Oh hush, Papa Smurf,"Jassu said,"You didn't make any plans with the Counter Lady...so you can wait 'til next time we're here, ya?"  
  
The weary Center pouted, but nodded silently.   
  
A few hours later, the group had gone through their practice, and were getting ready to be on their way home while the weather still permitted. It was around 9 o'clock when the group came back into Besaid. They made it to their houses (Courtesy of Aunt Julia), and were soon all asleep.  
The group woke normally, nothing planned, nothing done. They mainly just chilled around the little town, practicing when they felt like it, recovering from having to be on the move all the time. The days passed, Svanda came over that next Tuesday, and Aunt Julia welcomed the young woman with open arms. Botta stayed quiet, Naida still giving him his space.  
Finally, 2 nights before the last game of the season, the group sat down at Aunt Julia's table to eat. Naida and Svanda had helped the older woman with supper, cooking mashed potatoes, stirfry, and corn on the cob. Datto blessed it, and they started eating.  
  
"Man.."Keepa said after a moment,"Hard to believe the season's almost over..."  
"Yeah,"Letty agreed,"Feels like just the other day, we were in the Calm Lands, pickin' up Naida."  
"And learning how to ride chocobos,"Datto added with a laugh toward Keepa.  
  
Keepa scratched his neck, glancing over at Svanda, who sat across from him and next to Datto. She smiled, and looked down.   
  
"Well," Wakka said, "We haveta leave tomorrow afternoon, if we want to get there on time. The schedules are back in order now, and we play first."  
  
"What time's that gonna be?" Letty asked through a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
Aunt Julia threw him a look that said 'Don't talk with your mouth full,' and he quickly swallowed, and tried again.  
  
"So we're playin' early?"  
  
"No,"Jassu said, looking at him,"It means we play at 10 at night."  
  
Letty looked at him blankly. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes we play early!"  
  
Letty held his hands out in confusion, and Jassu just shook his head.  
  
"Man, you white people..."  
  
The rest of the group laughed softly and continued eating, when Aunt Julia looked over at Svanda.  
  
"So, how have things been in the Calm Lands since Naida left?"  
"Oh, they're good. It gets difficult sometimes..Jerik isn't that good at speaking regular Spiran, and I'm not good at speaking Al Bhed, but we don't get alot of customers that are just Al Bhed anymore. They usually travel in mixed groups."  
"My, it sounds difficult. Are you still in the chocobo business."  
"Actually I am. People rent my chocobos to get across the lands, it pays well."  
"Well, has anyone tried to steal them before?"  
  
The young chocobo trainer grinned.  
  
"Oh, yes ma'am. But I trained them to not go any further than Remiem Temple, Macalania, or toward the Gagazet."  
  
Aunt Julia smiled and went back to eating, after a moment, Keepa looked up.  
  
"Hey, Aunt Julia?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Umm..I just had a thought."  
  
"Ohh boy,"Letty laughed,"Everybody watch out, Marshmallow's thinkin' again."  
  
The group chuckled as Keepa smiled and continued.  
  
"Instead of you and Svanda sharin' a room, I was thinkin'-"  
"No Keepa,"Datto cut in,"You cannot share a room with Svanda."  
  
Everyone laughed again as Keepa turned slightly red and shook his head.  
  
"Yeesh guys! Gimme a break!"  
  
Aunt Julia smiled gently, "Go ahead, Keepa."  
  
"Well, I was thinking,"He paused, looking around at the now quiet group," That I could sleep in the Inn, and Svanda and Naida could have my room."  
  
Instantly, all of the guys at the table began an array of "Awwww"s, and Naida smiled.  
  
"That's really nice of you Keepa."  
(Man..I was getting a little unnerved about sharing a room with Tidus and Wakka.)  
  
"Are you sure, Keepa?" Came Svanda's voice.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll just stay in the Inn with Botta."  
  
At this point, the rest of the group looked at the redhead, who hadn't said a word all night. Naida looked the small distance across the table at him. He was staring into his mashed potatoes absently. Naida nudged him under the table, and he looked up at her, crystal locking with lime. After a second, he looked around.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jassu shook his head, "Man, Red. What's goin' on? Yer way to quiet lately."  
  
"Oh,"was his reply,"..Sorry."  
  
He went back to his absent food picking, while the rest of the table exchanged worried glances. Trying to return to normal conversation, Aunt Julia looked around at all the empty plates.  
  
"Oh, goodness. Is everyone finished?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Was the main reply. As usual, Naida stood up, this time Svanda helping too, and began to clear the table while the rest of the group echanged their goodnights. When all was said and done, Svanda and Naida were in the kitchen cleaning, while Aunt Julia stood outside talking with Wakka about the upcoming Tourneys, and whether or not they would be coming back during them. Naida had yet to tell Aunt Julia about her run-in with Uncle Matt, but she didn't want to bring that up until another time..  
  
(But if we don't come back during the tourneys, I'm gonna have to tell her before we leave for them...)  
  
Naida pushed these thoughts aside and focused on the dishes as Keepa walked in, a small bag in hand.  
  
"Hey ladies,"He said calmly. They both turned and looked at him,"I was just comin' in to say goodnight."  
  
"Good night, Keepa,"Naida said, hugging him lightly, then turning back to her dishes.   
  
Keepa looked at her for a minute, then looked at Svanda worridley. The younger woman shrugged slightly, as she hugged him goodnight. Keepa went to kiss her forehead, but she tilted her head back, and it landed smoothly on her lips. They stood, locked in the moment. Naida turned to say something to Svanda, but stopped when she saw them in the dim light of the moon. Being as polite as she could, she turned back to the dishes. After a moment, she looked back, to find them still kissing, only slightly more passionately. She raised her eyebrow, then switched over to drying the dishes. After another minute, she turned back. This time, Svanda had her hand on the side of Keepa's face, and the tall Goalie had set his back down, and was holding her tightly. Naida's eyes widened a bit, and she turned back to the sink.  
Naida had dried over half of the dishes, when she turned back to the couple. She almost yelped when she saw Keepa had backed her best friend to the counter, and they were still kissing, only more passionately. This time, Naida couldn't take it.  
  
"Ahem..excuse me."  
  
They continued. Naida cleared her throat again.  
  
"Alright now..you done yet?"  
  
Nothing. Naida sighed.  
  
"Umm..I'll..be right back."  
  
She turned and walked out of the small kitchen to find Botta still sitting at the table. She looked at him for a moment.  
  
"...Botta?"  
  
He looked up at her, crystal gaze full of confusion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Immedietly, Naida's eyes filled with concern.  
  
"..What's wrong with you? You haven't talked in days..you don't eat much, and yer blocking skills are getting worse..."  
  
He only stared at her blankly. After a moment, he stood up.  
  
"Good night, Naida."  
  
Naida stared, dumbfounded, as Botta Trapper walked out the door. She paused, then sighed, turning back and walking into the kitchen. She almost fell over when she found Svanda sitting on the counter, arms locked around Keepa's neck, as the two still kissed so deeply that Naida wondered how either of them were breathing.  
  
"Man..you gotta come up for air sometime."  
  
She waited, nothing.  
  
"...I think I see a record coming on."  
  
They kept going, and finally, Naid just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Good sweet mother of a Chocobo, you two! I'm STILL IN HERE!"  
  
At this, the two jumped apart like it was the first time she'd said something. Even in the dim light, Naida could see their faces turn red. Svanda smoothed her honey-colored hair back, sliding down off the counter. Keepa gave a slight wave and one quick, final kiss to Svanda before picking up his bag and making his exit. Svanda stared at the swinging door he'd gone out of, bright brown eyes in a daze and a small smile on her lips. Naida smiled slightly, shaking her head and putting a stack of plates up in their cabinet. Finally, Svanda turned back to her, taking a stack of cups and putting them up.   
  
"Wow."She breathed.   
  
Naida laughed, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."  
  
Svanda blushed again, grabbing a handful of silverwear and sorting them out.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry..I just.. I've never felt this strongly for anyone before."  
"Anyone..?Not even Jerik?"  
  
Svanda's blush grew a bit darker at the mention of her former lover and current co-worker's name.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Naid.. you know that we both knew that wasn't going to last. We were travelling partners that could barely communicate. I'd never even heard of Al Bhed when we first met, and he could barely say Hello....Yevon we were just kids, anyway..I was only 17."  
"..I wouldn't say you were really a kid, "Naida argued quietly, "Just naive."  
  
"But.."Svanda went on,"..Don't..mention anything about him..to Keepa..please? I don't want to risk my chances with Keepa over something so stupid."  
  
"I won't, Svanda. You know I won't."  
"Thank you..."  
  
The two finally finished cleaning, and got ready for bed. Once they were comfortable in Keepa's small room, sharing his decent sized bed, Aunt Julia came in to tell them good night.  
  
"Are you going to stay for the Tourneys, Svanda?"  
"If it's alright, Miss Newman."  
"Oh call me Aunt Julia, dear. And of course it's fine! Now, Naida. Are you ready for the game."  
"As ready as I can get, Aunt Julia."  
"Well then, good night, girls."  
  
"Good night," only came from Svanda. Naida, on the other hand, sat up.  
  
"Aunt Julia?"  
  
The older woman stopped in the doorway, turning around.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
"Ummm..I was wondering..do you know.. what's wrong with Botta?"  
  
Aunt Julia paused, before leaning against the doorway with a sigh.  
  
"You do know..about his life in Kilika..don't you dear?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Well...it's his adopted family's anniversary..they died almost 16 years ago...I don't think he'll be talking for another few days."  
  
Naida didn't respond, and after a moment, Aunt Julia turned off the lights, closing the door quietly behind her. The two young women lay in the darkness of the Goalie's room, with only their breathing audible. Finally, Svanda's gentle voice broke the silence.  
  
"..Maybe you should go talk to him."  
  
Naida shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I don't know, Sav..I doubt he'll want me to go talk to him about his past..you know?"  
"I think he would. You two seem to get along well...yeah? I think it'll help."  
  
Naida sighed. She knew she couldn't argue with the younger woman, so she sat up, deciding not to put up a fight over it.  
  
"Alright..I'll be back in a few minutes."  
"Be careful."  
  
The young Al Bhed Center walked out of the room quietly, creeping out the front door, and over to the Inn. She stepped into the small building silently, walking to the back to the beds. As she approached Botta's she noticed that it was unusually small, and when she reached it, she became worried.  
  
Botta wasn't in his bed.  
  
Immedietly, Naida twisted and jogged lightly out of the Inn and down the road toward the trail to the beach. She reached the first hill, the dusty road meeting her bare feet with a slight chill. Wrapping her bare arms around herself, she started up the hill until she reached the statue of Prayer. Sure enough, Botta was standing beside it, looking off the side of the cliff and down at the small town of Besaid. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was her.  
  
"Go back, Naida."  
  
Naida froze, then shook her head.  
  
"Botta...what are you doing up here?"  
"Nothing, now go back down to the village."  
  
Naida didn't say anything, but didn't move either. After a moment, Botta turned to her, crystal eyes glittering in the dark.  
  
"I thought I told you to go back to the village," He said, his voice dangerously low.   
  
Naida's lime eyes widened a bit in fear. His eyes were as fierce as Leon's when he got mad. Naida knew that bad things happened when Leon got mad, but she wasn't sure about Botta...  
  
"Well?"  
  
She was snapped out of her trance by his resounding voice. She paused, then shook her head.  
  
"I won't leave you."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"You had better go back, right now, or I'll-"  
"Or you'll what?"She interrupted,"Or you'll what, Botta?"  
  
He stared at her, then shook his head, looking away.  
  
"Just go."  
  
She crossed her arms, feeling brave.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" She raised her eyebrow, "Come over here and make me."  
  
Botta looked at her, eyes still full of anger, but with a tinge of shock too.   
  
"Why are you up here?"  
"Because something's wrong with you, and I want you to snap out of it."  
"Did it ever occur to you that I might want to be alone?"  
"Maybe.."She said, looking away,"But that thought left me when you were still in the house after I was done cleaning."  
  
He looked at her, then turned back to the cliff edge.  
  
"It's been 16 years."  
  
She looked up for a moment, then looked back down.  
  
"I know.."She said quietly.   
  
"You do?"  
"...Yeah..Aunt Julia."  
"Oh.."  
"..I'm sorry."  
"Don't be,"He said, turning back to her,"I'm not sorry. In fact, I'm happy."  
  
Naida raised her eyebrows in confusion. He only shook his head.  
  
"...They're in a better place than this."  
  
Naida looked at him, then sighed. His expression was still blank.  
  
"Now..are you glad to know? I'm heartless."  
  
Naida laughed a little. A false laugh.  
  
"No you're not. You're no where near it."  
"Say what you want."  
  
He turned away from her again, and she only stared at his back. After a moment, she started to walk toward him.   
  
"Don't."  
  
She froze, but didn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
"Go back now."  
"No."  
"Naida. I'm serious."  
"So am I."  
  
He turned to her, the glitter of anger returning in his eyes.  
  
"Go back now."  
"What are you going to do if I don't?"  
  
This time, the two stared at eachother for a few minutes, before he answered.  
  
"I'll hurt you."  
  
Her mouth dropped slightly, and she raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You'll..hurt me?"  
  
He nodded, then folded his arms.  
  
"If you don't leave in 5 seconds, I'm going to hurt you."  
  
She stared blankly at him, her heart beginning to speed up as he shifted in the dim moonlight, the anger flashing in his crystal glare.  
  
"One..."  
(Why is he doing this? What's his problem?)  
"Two..."  
(Is he really going to hurt me? Should I run?)  
"Three..."  
(Oh,Yevon, I can't just leave him here! What if he kills himself?!)  
"Four.."  
(What if he kills me? Still...I have to stay..I have to keep him from doing anything crazy...)  
"Five."  
  
Naida stood completely still, heart in her throat, lime eyes shimmering with fear as the tall dark redhead stared at her for a moment, before he unfolded his arms and began to walk toward her. She was shaking slightly as he approached her, and closed her eyes as he stopped only inches away from her. After a moment, nothing happened. Naida slowly opened her eyes and looked up to find the Guard looking down on her, crystal eyes shining in the dark.  
  
"I warned you.."He said, voice dangerous and low.  
  
Naida only gazed up at him. He leaned foreward, stopping within an inch of Naida's face. She breathed in shallowly, feeling dizzy. Botta only continued to stare into her eyes, and for a moment, Naida thought he was trying to bore into her soul. They stood like that for a moment, before his deep voice came again.  
  
"Now.."He breathed, almost seductively,"I'm going to have to hurt you...."  
  
Before she could say anything, he reached one around her waist, and put the other one behind her neck, and pressed the deepest kiss Naida had ever felt on her lips. She paused for a moment, startled, before she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her. The hand that was on her neck slid down to her waist, and he picked her up off the ground, pushing her back. The next thing Naida knew, Botta had her pressed against the flat stone wall of the dusty trail to Besaid Beach. He broke the kiss momentarily, staring into her face as she opened her dazed eyes halfway. She looked at him, confused, before he leaned down and began to kiss her neck. Not sure what was going on, Naida returned his kisses on his cheek.   
Finally, he returned to her lips again, reaching up with his hand and pressing it to the side of her face, running his fingers through her hair as he held the other arm around her tightly. She gripped her arms around his back, almost as if she was trying to keep him from disappearing. After a moment, he broke away again, breathing in deeply as he looked at her. He was about to let her go, when she gripped one hand behind his neck and pulled him back down, pressing her lips hungrily against his again. He remained emotionless as she pulled back, resting her face on the rough fabric of his uniform.   
Suddenly, he broke apart from her. He left her standing by herself as he stepped back and looked at her.  
  
"...There."  
  
She looked at him, lime eyes narrowed, and an eyebrow raised.  
  
"So that was it,"She said softly,"You..that's how you were going to hurt me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
She stared blankly at him, before shaking her head.  
  
"...You're wrong..you're just...wrong."  
"And you liked every second of it."  
  
Her eyes flashed rage, but she only sighed, beginning to walk past him.  
  
"I should have known.."  
  
Before she could get past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, pressing one last kiss on her lips. She pushed him away this time, breaking their kiss with a swift slap across the face.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again,"She said tersely.   
  
With that, she turned and walked back down to the village, leaving Botta alone with the night and the stars. After she was clear out of sight, he turned back to the statue of Prayer, running a hand over his face and shaking his head.  
  
"Yevon..."he said softly,"What..what have I done?"  
  
  
  
The next afternoon, everyone noticed a change. Botta was now more active, a little more talkative, while Naida was just as she always was, until Botta came near her, then she acted as if she wanted to kill him the first chance he gave her.   
The group assumed it was yet another fight, and left it alone, getting to Luca as quickly as they could. They arrived the next morning to the busy harbor they used to know. As always, they rushed to the registration counter, Jassu once again had to drag Letty away from Lacy, and once again..they were about 30 minutes earlier than they thought they were. They stayed in the lockeroom, Keepa, Datto and Svanda kept Naida distracted as the rest of the group kept the redhead on the other side of the room occupied. Soon, it was time for the game.  
  
To say in the least...it was awful.   
  
The Aurochs came into the lockeroom after the worst game of their life, defeated by 5 points, by the team they hated the most...the Luca Goers.  
  
Trying to take a few minds off the drama, Svanda asked Datto, Keepa, and Naida to show her around. They gladly accepted, and left the rest of the sour group to sleep the day away.  
Their day went quickly, and the three Aurochs cheered up fast in Svanda's company. The young Chocobo Breeder was curious about EVERYTHING.   
At the end of it all, the small group stood on the bridge, watching the sun set over the vast ocean.   
  
"Wow..."Svanda said, her voice full of childlike fascination, "It's almost as beautiful as the Calm Lands.."  
"Almost,"Naida laughed gently. Svanda looked at her, and the two started laughing.   
  
They continued to enjoy the sunset, until a familiar voice came from behind them.  
  
"Hey there, sweetness."  
  
Naida and the others turned to see the men of the Luca Goers standing in front of them.  
  
"What do you want, Bickson." Naida asked bluntly.  
  
"Oh..."He said with false disappointment, "You think I want something? I'm hurt."  
"You're about to be."  
  
He smirked, "Firey..I like that."  
"I'll ask you one more time: What do you want?"  
"Oh..only to tell you how happy I am to see you back from your journey. Your final eye color is beautful, might I add."  
  
Naida winced, turning away.  
  
"Bug off."  
"Ohh..but we were just gettin' started, honey."  
  
Datto snorted, "Gettin' started to bug off?"  
  
"Shut up twerp."  
  
Keepa stood up from leaning against the rail.  
  
"Back off, Bickson."  
  
Almost as soon as Keepa stood up, Raudy, Graav, and Abus were at Bickson's side. He smirked.  
  
"Not this time, big boy."  
  
Svanda stepped up next to Keepa, straightening out to her 5'5" Height.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her alone?"  
  
Bickson stared at her for a moment, before smirking.  
  
"Svanda..long time no see."  
"Nice to see you too loser."  
"Oh..that hurts.."  
"It will in a minute if you don't bug off."  
  
Keepa raised his eyebrow, "Svanda, you know him?"  
  
She nodded quietly, and Bickson laughed a little.  
  
"Of course, how could she forget me? We met on the Djose Highroad a while back, when she was on her way to work in the Calm Lands with a certain someone..."  
  
Bickson's smirk became even nastier as he glanced up at Keepa, then back to her.  
  
"This yer new boyfriend?"  
  
She only stared at him as he chuckled.  
  
"Does Jerik know about him?"  
  
Keepa imedietly looked at her.  
  
"Svanda?"  
  
This time, Naida turned around.  
  
"Bickson, if you don't shut up now-"  
"Oh, he doesn't?" He kept going.  
  
"Jerik and I aren't together anymore..."She said sterly, not looking at Keepa.  
  
"Oh? Last I heard you two were wanting to have children. But then again, that was a few years ago.. things happen."  
  
Svanda looked down, tears forming in her eyes as Keepa looked at her in disbelief. Naida took another step foreward, Datto right beside her.  
  
"Somethin's fixin' to happen if you don't leave, you obnoxious-"  
  
Bickson took a step foreward, looking down into the blonde's bright eyes.  
  
"What? Are you gonna beat me up? Go ahead, try."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and she was about to say something, when Datto started laughing. She glanced at him, and he pointed behind Bickson. She looked to see that the redheaded Captain's teammates had backed off, making way for the 4 Ronso and 1 Guado that towered above them all. Bickson turned around slowly, and as soon as he saw the huge beings behind him, he backed off.   
  
"Another time, Blondie,"He said, turning with his guys and walking quickly away.  
  
Naida looked at Basik Ronso, the largest one in the group and also the Captain. He stood, arms crossed, red eyes gazing down at her from his 7'6" height. Naida had to admit, the Captain was huge, but that wasn't important to her at the moment. She turned to Svanda, who was still staring at the ground, Keepa still stood next to her, but now he was staring blankly at the ground.  
  
"Hey,"She said calmly, jolting the Goalie out of this thoughts, he looked at her, "I think you two need to go talk."  
  
He paused, then nodded. He turned and began to walk toward the cafe, Svanda close to him. After a moment, Naida turned back to see Datto talking to Zamzi Ronso, the 6'8" Goalie of the group. He turned to her.  
  
"They say they're looking for you," He said softly.   
  
She nodded quietly, and he turned to the rail, leaning against it and looking out over the ocean. Naida turned to Basik.  
  
"Thank you." She said, relaxing a bit.  
"Goers cowards," His reply was deep and throaty, like most Ronso, "All except women..they know when to shut mouth."  
  
Naida smiled a bit. She'd never met Doram and Balgerda, but she heard they weren't half as bad as the rest of their team.  
  
"Now..you wanted to see me?"  
  
He nodded solemnley, "You know player on our team. He like you..Al Bhed."  
  
She paused, then realized, "Ropp."  
  
He nodded again, and she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"He's..not here with you..."  
"No..he say to tell you..when we saw the Al Bhed Auroch..that he was sorry..for your loss...and he understand."  
  
Naida paused, before a slow fear crept into her heart.  
  
"Where..where is Ropp now...?"  
"He gone for while. He went to lose face piece."  
  
Immedietly, Naida's heart fell. She looked down  
  
"Oh no..his Uncle Grippa..."  
"He said to tell you good luck in next game..but too late."  
  
She nodded, "Thank you Basik..."  
  
He nodded in return, and silently, turned with the rest of the group and left. Naida sighed, turning to the rail to see Datto looking at her.  
  
"He's gone to lose his goggles, hasn't he?"  
  
She only leaned against the rail, "I hate Sin..."  
  
He nodded, "I know the feeling, believe me."  
  
"It's getting late...we might want to go get Keepa and Svanda. Plus..." She looked up at the sky, "It's gonna rain again.."  
  
He sighed, "Yeah, rainy days are comin' again.." Then he shook his head,"But no.. I think we should give them as much time as they need. That looked pretty serious..."  
  
She paused, then shrugged, "Yer his best friend."  
"And yer hers..so let's just leave 'em."  
  
After a moment, she nodded, and the two began to head back to the lockeroom.   
  
"Naida..?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm really sorry..about yer family..and Ropp's family..and just..everything.."  
"Why's that?"  
  
The young Shooter stopped walking, and looked at the older Al Bhed woman.  
  
"I know this sounds dumb..but I feel like..like I'm supposed to know what you're going through, with the crazy eye color and all that...it just feels like..I understand.."  
  
He paused, then sighed.  
  
"It's dumb..I know..I'm no Al Bhed..but it just feels that way."  
  
He continued to walk, and Naida smiled to herself as she stood for a moment.  
  
"You're more than you think you are, Datto.."She said softly, "Too bad you can't know just yet..."  
  
With that, she walked after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: *does a dance* YEAAAHHHH!!!! I've been working on this thing ALL day, and now it's finally done! Like I said, I'm still going to try and write another chapter on my birthday (Now just 3 days away!! *YEAH-A!*)!!   
First off, I am SO sorry about the whole Baida issue! (*glances nervously @ Tio*) I'm going to fix it, I PROMISE! But I had to do that in order for something else to happen, oki? So DON'T KILL ME!!! *laughs*  
Now now now.. my thankios! Of course, we have the ever lovely T-I-O! (Voodoo Fyrefly, for all newcomers, you guys like my stuff? Try reading hers!) Yer reviews are awesome!( And I am STILL checking every day for Tupelo!)   
I'm glad I could help cheer up yer day, I hope this doesn't bring it down!  
Then there's CT, who I now share the hilarious passion for Chocobo remix songs (Oh my good cow I'm STILL laughing about that!) Thank you for YOUR reviews, and I PROMISE I will get around to reading some of your other things! (Oh, and btw, good luck keeping yer room over yer bro's b-day party! *heh*)  
Nikki, Thank you for your reviews (they make my day too! ^_^) ! It would be an AWESOME b-day present, to have the next chapter of yer story up! It's oki if you can't, because I know ALL about setting limits (heh, but not as much as Tio! *lol j/k*)I'm looking foreward to it!  
DA, I know you're out there, and I'm still reading your story, just so you know!  
Daemon, I know YOU'RE there too, so HA!  
Logan! I'm caught up w/ your story, and waiting for the next chapter! Let me know when you've got it up, will ya?  
To the newcomers, FairDrea and Echo Hunter, I'm SO glad you two reviewed, because I went and took a look around your places, and now I have even MORE fanfictions I want to read! I've never gotten into DBZ or Sailormoon before, but I know enough about it to understand, and I'm looking foreward to reading both of your stuff!! Thanks so much for your reviews, they made me so happy!!!  
Alrighty now, I'm gonna run. Thanks again to EVERYONE for reviewing!   
And also remember: Man who goes to bed with itchy butt wakes up with stinky fingers.  
-Keepin' it "Real"  
~Ari 


	16. Dazed

*Alright Guys, I'm sorry if this is late! I had half of it done on the 26th, but someone deleted it! So if you get this AFTER my birthday, I'm sorry! (Takes a breath) Time to do that chapter 16 thing!*  
  
"Back to you, it always comes around.. back to you,  
Try to forget you, I try to stay away, but it's too late..  
Over you, I'll never really be.. over you..   
There's somthin' about you, It's just the way you move,  
The way you, move me..."   
-Back To You  
~John Mayer  
"Alright you fruitcake, why don't YOU watch where I'm goin'?!" -Naida Dark  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Hey...Naida...psst..hey.."   
"Hmm..."  
"Naida, come on, get up."  
"Urr..."  
"Naida, get up!"  
  
Lime green eyes fluttered open to connect with pale blue.  
  
"..uh?"  
  
She was about to scream, when a hand clamped over her mouth. She stared blindly at the thing holding her face, until it finally came into focus.  
  
"..Datto?!"   
  
Well, that's what she tried to say, but all that came out was a muffled shout.  
  
"Shhh..be quiet!" He whispered loudly, "Everyone's still asleep!"  
  
She froze, listening. Sure enough, after a few seconds, the normal ongoing chorus of snores filled her ears. She smiled slightly, then looked at Datto, who wasn't even looking at her.  
  
"...Look."  
  
He removed his hand so she could sit up. She did so, slowly but surely, and turned to see what he was talking about.   
Naida smiled at the scene of Keepa and Svanda asleep on Keepa's cot. She was curled up in his arms, and he had his chin resting on her head.   
  
"Yeah-a..." Naida cheered quietly.   
"That's what I'm sayin'."  
  
With that, he turned and crawled back onto his cot, sitting Indian Style and going off into his own world for a little while. Naida layed back down, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, she realized sleep wasn't going to come back, and sat back up, leaning against the wall and looking around the room. Her gaze stopped on the sleeping form of Botta, who-due to the three extra people in the room- was re-positioned to be at her feet. If she were lying down, she would've been able to reach out and kick him in the head.  
  
(Not a bad idea, now that I think about it...) She thought sourly.   
  
She paused for a moment, letting her gaze rest on his still face. Almost immedietly, her thoughts softened.  
  
(What's his problem, anyway? Why does he always have to push me away like this? One minute, he's fine, and the next minute, we're not talking at all, and it feels like he hates me.. It's that bloody wall, like always..)  
  
She let out a slightly frustrated sigh.  
  
(I bet it's because of that Shoopuf Viranda...Yevon if I got my hands on her, he only knows what I would do.)  
  
She breathed in again, leaning her head back against the wall. After a moment, she rolled her head over to look at Letty, who was still sleeping soundly. Instantly, she noticed something.  
  
"Hey.."She whispered loudly,"Datto..hey!"  
  
The Shooter snapped out of his daze and looked at her with wide blue eyes.  
  
"Huh? What's goin' on?"  
"Botta told me...that you two were going to dye Letty's hair purple."  
"Oh...yeah..hehheh..we were."  
"Well? What happened?"  
"He woke up before we could leave to get the stuff."  
"Hmm...good."  
  
He stopped, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
She paused, before a wide yet evil smile flashed across her face.  
  
"Because I think it looked better blue."  
  
Datto thought for a moment, before he returned her evil smile with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah...me too."  
  
Later that morning, the group woke to a rather familiar phrase.  
  
"TELL me this isn't permanent."  
  
Letty walked out of the bathroom to find Datto and Naida sitting on Datto's cot, looking as innocent as possible. Unfortunately, when they saw the panicked look on their friendly Smurf Center's face, they went into hysterics.  
Letty stared at them for a moment, before shaking his head.  
  
"You two...you two just aren't right..."  
  
They continued to laugh, waking up the few remaining members of the group, who-when they saw Letty's hair- joined right in with laughing.  
  
"YEAH!" Jassu yelled, "Papa Smurf is BACK in the house!"  
  
Letty only shook his head again and started bundling his things up. Finally, the laughter died down a bit, and everyone started getting their things ready to go before they went out for early morning practice. It passed quickly, like always, and soon enough, the group was on their way home to Besaid.  
On the observation deck of the Airship, Naida stood alone, looking out over the vast ocean, almost losing herself in it.  
  
(It'd probably be a whole lot better than bein' here...) She thought, brushing her hair out of her face and leaning against the rail, (WAY better.)  
  
"Hey..."  
  
She cast a sideways glance as Svanda walked up and stood next to her.  
  
"You okay?" The younger girl asked gently. Naida laughed.  
  
"Okay? Yeah, I'm fine. You're the one I should be asking that. You worked everything out with Keepa?"  
  
She nodded happily, "He understood completely. He knew I was only 17, and naive, and he said he was willing to forget all that."  
  
Naida smiled, "That's great to hear. Congratulations."  
  
Svanda giggled, "C'mon now, Naida. It's not like we're gettin' married or anything.."  
  
At this, Naida raised her eyebrow, causing the Chocobo Trainer to giggle again, and turn slightly red.  
  
"Gotta go!"She squeaked excitedly, "Talk to ya later!"  
  
She turned and ran back down to the hallways of the Airship, and Naida smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Glad I could help make her happy..." She said softly, turning back to the window.  
  
  
The group arrived home that evening, which was MUCH faster than they usually did.   
  
"Man.."Jassu said as they walked into the village, "...Jus' think..we only got 3 games left. Kilika.. then whoever..then probably the Goers.."  
"If we win against the first two," Botta added in.  
  
Jassu looked at him, "Man, what are you, white? Kilika's a pushover, then it's whoever, and we've pretty much beat everyone else!"  
  
Botta laughed a little, shaking his head, as they all went their separate ways to sleep. He started for the Inn, and turned to see where Keepa was. Instead, he turned and ran smack into...  
  
"Alright now, Twinkletoes, watch where yer goin'."  
  
Naida glared at him.  
  
"Twinkletoes?" She said, raising an eyebrow, "Alright you fruitcake, why don't YOU watch where I'm goin'?!"  
  
He raised his eyebrow back at her, but before he could say anything, she had pushed past him and was walking straight to Aunt Julia's house. Botta sighed.  
  
(Man..there I go again..Trapper, one of these days she's just gonna haul off and break yer nose, and you'll have no one to blame but yerself.)  
  
He sighed again, then turned and went into the Inn.   
Naida stormed into Aunt Julia's house, resisting with all the willpower she had the urge to slam the door. She stopped as soon as she entered, setting her pillowcase on the floor and breathing in deeply, running one gloved hand through her blonde hair. She was about to pick up her pillowcase again, when she heard voices from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, she should be here any minute. She was talkin' to Botta when I saw her last."  
"Oh, Botta? Good!"  
"Ummm..Well I-"  
  
Svanda's sentence was cut short when she opened the kitchen door to meet a pair of slightly irritated green eyes.  
  
"Oh! Naida!"  
"Hello Svanda." She replied dully.  
"Naida!"Aunt Julia exclaimed,"Svanda was just saying you would be here any minute, and that's perfect, because I was needing help with dinner!"  
  
Naida paused for a moment, before nodding.  
  
"I'll be there in a second."   
  
She picked her pillowcase up off the floor, and started for the door to her/Svanda/Keepa's room. As soon as she disappeared, Aunt Julia turned to Svanda.  
  
"...What's wrong?"  
  
The young Chocobo Breeder winced, "Ahh...well..."  
  
Aunt Julia crossed her arms, "Does it have anything to do with who we were talking about...?"  
  
Silently, Svanda nodded. Seconds later, the blonde Al Bhed reappeared in the doorway to the bedroom.  
  
"..What are we cookin' tonight, Aunt Julia?"  
  
The older woman looked at her, "Well, lasanga actually.. but it could wait..if you needed to talk about something..."  
  
Naida raised her eyebrow, before shaking her head.  
  
"No ma'am, I'm fine."  
  
Aunt Julia paused, before glancing at Svanda. The younger woman breathed in slowly.  
  
"Naida...what's going on between you and Botta?"  
  
Naida froze, looking at her best friend in slight shock.  
  
"..Well.. nothing Svanda."  
  
The Chocobo Breeder crossed her arms, "Uh huh.. SURE. What's up? C'mon."  
  
Naida shook her head again, walking into the kitchen, "I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"  
  
Svanda and Aunt Julia exchanged glances, before Aunt Julia smiled slightly.  
  
"We'll get it out of her later," She whispered. Svanda smiled back, nodding, and they both went into the kitchen.  
That night, the Besaid Aurochs sat around a silent table. Tension was sensed at the far end of the table, where a certain blue-eyed redhead and a certain green-eyed blonde ate slowly, each one taking turns catching the other staring.   
Suddenly, a loud cough was heard from the end of the table, and instantly everyone turned and looked at Datto. The young Shooter shifted around uneasily in his seat as 7 pairs of eyes fixed on him, not including Naida and Botta.   
  
"...Excuse me?"  
  
He stared back at the group, almost afraid they might up and kill him any second. After a moment, Jassu started laughing.  
  
"Man, this has GOT to be the whitest dinner I've ever been to in my life!"  
  
Letty raised his eyebrow, turning to his dark-skinned best friend.  
  
"Well Jassu, I CAN'T imagine why..!"  
  
Jassu paused before grinning, "Yeah..me neither. Ain't none of y'all in here full blooded white. 'Cept for Datto over here, coughin' an' all. I'm pretty sure he's white. But then there's Keepa.. He's the Pilsbury Doughboy, so I guess he's kinda white."  
  
Datto and Keepa exchanged glances as Jassu went on.  
  
"Aunt Julia's pretty white sometimes, but I guess that's cuz she's old."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Kiddin'!!!!"  
  
A little bit of laughter broke out on their end of the table as the dyed-blonde Guard went on.  
  
"Let's see...Svanda.. I guess yer pretty good. Yer a Chocobo Breeder an' all, so I think yer yellow. Ah...Letty? ...Haha nevermind. Tidus? Eh, yer from Zanarkand, nobody likes you. Cap'n? Yer about like me! ..Last-but not least- would be Botta and Naida...uh.."  
  
Everyone seemed to freeze as the two dark ones turned their attention from their food for a moment to hear what their friend had to say.  
  
"...I don't know WHAT y'all are. So I'll just hush now."  
  
With that, he leaned back in his seat, sipping his sweet tea.   
After what felt like forever, dinner was finally over. The table was cleared, people left(mostly silent), and the trio of Svanda, Naida, and Aunt Julia retreated to the kitchen to start cleaning.   
Much of it was done like everthing else that night-in silence. After a few mintues of listening to the steady sounds of Naida scrubbing the plates and Svanda drying them, Aunt Julia cleared her throat.  
  
"Um...girls?" She said, almost uneasy,"I'll be back in a minute, I need to step outside for some air..."  
  
She turned and walked out the door, leaving the two Calm Land foreigners alone to clean their adopted home's kitchen. The white window above the sink was slightly cracked open, letting in the gentle breeze that signified the soon coming of rain.  
  
(Probably won't come for a while...) Svanda thought to herself, setting a dry plate down on the counter and re-filling her hands with another wet one. She glanced over at her troubled friend, automatically seeing stress etched into the Al Bhed's face. The wind from the cracked window was blowing her blonde hair gently across her peach skin, and the soft light from the single bulb above the oven let off just enough light to give her lime eyes a strange yet beautiful glow.  
Svanda breathed in quietly. She didn't like seeing her best friend like this at all. It made her sad to see the older Al Bhed sad, and that was...well..sad. Especially when it was over...a GUY.  
  
"..Naida?"   
  
Her soft but smooth voice broke the fragile silence, but Naida's ears seemed to block it out.  
  
"Naida."  
  
The Al Bhed still didn't answer, and scrubbed the plate in her hand even harder.  
  
"..Hey, Naida."  
  
No answer. Finally, the Chocobo Breeder reached out and touched her friend's arm.  
  
"Naida!"  
"Ah!"  
  
The blonde Center jumped, jolting violently out of her trance. She stepped back, and the wet plate slipped out of her hand, falling to the linoleum floor and meeting it with a crack, causing both of the girls to let out a yelp. Instantly, Aunt Julia was in the door.  
  
"What's wrong?!" She said, worry covering her voice.  
  
"Oh...man.." Naida groaned, looking down at the pieces of plate on the floor. She took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, wrapping one arm around herself and covering her face with the other hand.   
  
"It's nothing, Aunt Julia,"Svanda said calmly, kneeling down and picking up the pieces of plate, "I just..startled Naida. It was an accident."  
"...Ohh...I am SO sorry Aunt Julia..."  
  
The green-eyed girl groaned again as she knelt down and began to help her friend pick up the plate pieces. Aunt Julia went and grabbed the small tin trash can from the other side of the stove.  
  
"Oh, no.. Don't worry about it,"She said, as calm as a grandmother, "It's fine. Nothing that can't be replaced easily."  
  
The two girls slid the pieces into the trash can, and the older woman set it back in its place. They stood in silence for a moment, Naida staring at the floor, Svanda watching her worridly, and Aunt Julia glancing in between them. Finally, she took a breath.  
  
"I have an idea,"She said matter-of-factly,"Naida, dear? Why don't I go run you a hot bath, and you can just..relax. I can tell..well everyone can tell..that you're obviously under a lot of stress right now..and you need to wash it off, alright?"  
  
The Al Bhed orphan paused, looking at the older woman for a moment, before looking to her younger best friend, who offered a small smile of encouragement. Finally, she nodded.  
  
"...I think I could use that..Thank you."  
  
Aunt Julia smiled and nodded, leaving for the bathroom in the back of the house. Svanda turned to Naida.  
  
"Now," She said gently,"You go get yer stuff to take yer bath, and I'll finish puttin' up the dishes, alright?"  
  
Naida nodded, "Thank you so much, Svanda."  
  
The two hugged, before the older one left for the room to get her stuff.  
The bath was JUST what Naida Dark needed. The Calm Land recruit sank down into the water, dunking her head under the bubble-covered surface for a second to get her hair wet. She re-emerged, brushing the slick locks back out of her face.   
She sat in solitude for a few minutes, before a gentle knock was heard on the deep blue door of the small bathroom.   
  
"..Naida?" Came Svanda's voice from the other side,"Are you covered?"  
  
Naida paused, looking at the surface of the tub. The pure white bubbles covered everything that needed to be covered, but something about not being concealed behind something while...soaking in a tub when talking to someone just..didn't seem.. well, sanitary. The Al Bhed looked up at the navy blue curtain that dangled from the pole that ran from one wall to the next, around the tub. Leaning up, she reached out one slender bare arm and pulled it around the edge of the tub, shrouding her small area in slight darkness, but bringing a sort of comfort and security with it.   
  
"..Yeah." She finally answered. A moment later, she heard the doorknob turn, and the soft footsteps of her taller-yet-younger best friend pad in on the black linoleum floor. She relaxed again as she heard Svanda slide down next to the tub, leaning against the wall at the end of it.  
  
"..So.."Svanda started, leaning her head back against the tiled wall, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
"Like what?"  
"...Like what's bothering you?"  
  
Naida paused,"..Nothin'."  
  
Svanda almost laughed, "Oh, yeah. That's why you were so dazed out that when I touched yer arm, you freaked out and broke one of Aunt Julia's plates?"  
"......."  
"Ha! I told you!"  
  
Naida smiled slightly from her place behind the curtain, breathing in slowly and leaning her head back onto the back of the tub.  
  
"...Well..what do you need to know? Isn't it obvious?"  
"Well, I can tell it has somethin' to do with a certain redhead on the team..."  
"Yeah, it DOES have somethin' to do with Botta."  
"So...what happened?"  
"We had a fight."  
"..Again?"  
  
Naida laughed a little, "Yeah, Sav. Again."  
"What'd the moron do this time?"  
"Well..it's hard to explain really..."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, before Svanda cleared her throat.   
  
"So is that a 'I don't wanna talk about it'?"  
  
Naida paused for a second, before she sighed.  
  
"...It's just..everything Sav,"She said softly, "It's not just him, it's.. just everything.. Leon..and my Journey.. "  
"Yeah,"Svanda replied almost as soft,"I understand what yer sayin'."   
  
They sat for another minute, before Naida let out another sigh, blowing some of the steam that rose up in front of her face away from her.  
  
"...He's..he's so sweet.."She went on, almost hesitantly,"But then..he just turns on me, and that bloody wall goes up again, you know?"  
  
She sat up as she talked, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.   
  
"It's almost like he's Bipolar, but I know he's not. He's just.. so.."  
"Confusing?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Once again the two entered silence. This time it was broken by the soft-voiced Chocobo breeder.  
  
"Is..that all?"  
"Yeah,"Naida breathed,"Pretty much...I'm sorry Sav. I'm makin' such a big fuss over such a small thing.."  
  
Svanda shook her head, causing some of her honey brown hair to fall in front of her face.  
  
"It's not a small thing, Naida. If it's enough to put yer nerves on edge like that, then I think it's important."  
"...Thank you."  
  
"Girls?"  
  
Aunt Julia's sweet voice came through the door, along with a gentle knock. Both of them turned to it.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" They replied in unison.  
"I hate to barge in on the conversation, but I've got some clean towels for you, Naida dear. Fresh from the dryer."  
"Oh," Naida said, pulling the edge of the curtain back and poking her head out,"Thank you Aunt Julia!"  
  
The older woman opened the door, her hazel eyes connecting with the Al Bhed's green. A warm smile spread across her comforting face as she slid into the dark-colored bathroom, and set a small stack of towels down on the black toilet next to the tub. She began to separate the stack, putting some on a shelf above the toilet, and some in a closet across from the sink, which was next to the toilet.   
  
"Well,"Svanda said, getting up,"I think I'm gonna go get my shower, and go to bed."  
"Oh, that's fine, dear,"Aunt Julia replied,"I just got done putting some towels in there."  
"Thank you! Good night Aunt Julia, 'nite Naida."  
"You're welcome dear, and good night."  
"'Nite Sav. Thanks for talkin' to me."  
  
"No problem!" She replied as she slid out the door, closing it softly behind her.  
  
"Such a sweet girl.."Aunt Julia said softly, hanging the last remaining fluffy dark blue towel on a pole that hung under the shelf.  
  
"She's the best friend I've ever had," Naida agreed, laying back down,"Next to Leon I mean..but you know."  
  
"I understand."  
  
The older woman paused for a moment, examining the small but comfortable bathroom, before breathing in contently. She turned for the door, when Naida's voice sounded from behind the dark curtain.  
  
"We're goin' to the Tourneys tomorrow.." She trailed off. Aunt Julia smiled.  
"You sure are. I'm so happy for all of you, I'm sure you'll do fine."  
"Yeah..I hope we do."  
  
Aunt Julia paused, before sitting down on the covered up toilet, leanining against the back of it as she breathed in slowly.  
  
"So..did you get everything worked out?"  
"With what?"  
  
The older woman chuckled softly, "Well, you were stressed out..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I did.. sort of. Svanda helped me out, listened to me for a bit, ya know?"  
"I know..."  
  
They paused for a minute, before Naida suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Aunt Julia..?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Umm..Uncle Matt said that he wanted you to come to the last Blitzball game in the Tourneys, so you guys could tell the group about our parents."  
  
Silence. Dead silence.  
  
"...E..excuse me dear?" She stuttered, obviously shocked, "Um..."  
  
Naida laughed a little, "It's okay, Aunt Julia. He's doin' fine, and still livin' in Kilika."  
  
Aunt Julia paused, before letting out a short laugh, "Oh..oh my goodness. I had.. no idea..that you had..talked to him.."   
  
She continued to laugh as Naida talked.  
  
"Yeah..he told me everything. About Mom and Dad meetin' in Luca, and you staying there with them. About how you met Maechen, and how he had to convince you to go with the old man..."  
  
Aunt Julia stopped again, and Naida suddenly could almost feel the sadness start to eminate from the older woman.  
  
"Aunt Julia..?" She said slowly, "...Did I say something wrong..?"  
"No.."She replied softly, wrapping one arm around herself and running the other hand through her curly hair,"You didn't say anything wrong..it's just.. hearing about Matt brings back memories..."  
  
They were quiet for a minute, before Naida sat up in the tub again, curling up like she'd done before.  
  
"...Can I hear one of the stories..?"  
  
The older woman smiled slightly, "..Like what?"  
She shrugged a little, "I don't mind really..just.. whatever you want to tell me.. I guess it could be.. about how you two met..."  
  
Aunt Julia laughed again, and nodded, "Alright.. well.. I remember.. it was.. over 20 years ago.. 25 at least.. I'd have to think to tell you exactly..Anyway, I was.. 16. It had been a couple of years since me and Raida Perigan had started living together, and Erin-your mother- had just moved in with us a few months before, but was hardly ever around, which is why it took so long for her to meet your father. She was always, ALWAYS working.."  
  
She took a breath, then went on.  
  
"Well, I remember, that I had lived in Luca for.. about 10 years.. my parents died when I was 10, four years after I'd moved to Luca, and my two siblings, Roch and Diana, had moved over to Besaid when I was 14.. I had refused to leave, so I moved in with my younger best friend, Raida, who lived in a small apartment not far from me.. Well, I'd known Matt almost all my life..and we just.. I guess we just got closer when I moved in with Raida. He had been there next to me, when the Crusader captain handed me my mother's Nurse bonnet and my father's dog tags.. He held me as I cried, and let me stay with him and Adam for almost a week, before I started moving in with Raida. After that.. we just started.. well.. being friendlier I suppose."  
  
"Well?" Naida said, laughing a little, "Did you just.. decide one day you were together, or what?"  
  
Aunt Julia laughed with her, "I..well.. in all honesty, that's about how it happened. One day, I went to go get him from Blitzball practice, and he had just walked out of the sphere. He walked up to me, as casual as me and you talking, and kissed me. Right there in front of the whole team. He kissed me, and then said, 'Great to see ya sweetie.'"  
  
Naida paused, before breaking into laughter, "Wow, talk about not being shy!"  
"Well,"She laughed back,"Adam told me later, that he'd been planning it for a while, but he'd been to scared to do it!"  
  
The two finished laughing, before Aunt Julia sighed. Naida hesitated, then.  
  
"..Did you love him?"  
  
Aunt Julia paused, frowning a bit.  
  
"...Yes dear..I loved your Uncle Matt...very much."  
"Then..why did you leave?"  
  
She sighed,"Because...he wanted me to go for something more than being a simple waitress at the local cafe. When the opportunity that Maechen offered appeared... I..he.."  
  
She paused, brushing back a few more curly lockes of her dark brown hair.  
  
"...I didn't want to leave him. Yevon knows I would've married him, had I stayed. But then again.. if I hadn't have left.. I would never have been here to take care of the Aurochs and everyone else after the attack..."  
  
They sat in silence for another minute, before Aunt Julia stood up.  
  
"Oh, Naida dear. I'm sorry to have dragged you down memory lane with me."  
"Hey, it's fine, Aunt Julia. You helped me feel a bit better."  
"Anytime, dear."  
  
They paused again, before Naida cleared her throat.  
  
"He said to be there, the last game.."  
  
Aunt Julia nodded, "I will..and we'll tell you everthing that we've been keeping..everything."  
  
Naida nodded back as if the older woman could see her, and sat up.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get out of here now, Aunt Julia."  
"That's fine dear. I'm going on to bed."  
"Good night, Aunt Julia. And thanks again."  
"Anytime, sweetie. And you have sweet dreams."  
  
With that, the older woman slid out the door in a fashion similar to Svanda's, closing it gently behind her. Naida sat up, and pulled the plug on the tub. She pulled the curtain back, grabbing the towel of the hanger, and stepped out onto the black rug, wrapping the fluffy navy thing around her as she turned and looked at the water. She watched it drain for a moment, almost in a daze. The soapy water swirled, creating a small tornado as it finished off with a loud slurping sound.  
  
(Well,)She thought (I've washed my problems away for tonight...Now I've just gotta live through the next few days.)  
Botta Trapper stared out the window of the Besaid Inn, gazing up at the patchy sky, and watching as the rain begain to fall in areas of the small town.   
  
(Alright Trapper,) He started thinking to himself, (Tomorrow's the start of the Tourneys. If you and the Al Bhed can't get along, there's no way the games'll go well.)  
  
He took a deep breath, watching a few drops of water trail down the window.  
  
(But...you can't get along with her. Not after what happened the other night...)   
  
He shook his head, (Why did I do that anyway? I know I was upset about my old family's death, and she just..wouldn't leave me alone.. but all she did was care about me...)  
  
He sighed, (Yeah, but unfortunately I didn't figure that out until AFTER it happened...She really did care.. Unlike.. certain people..who only pretended to care..and then..)  
  
"Hey Red."  
  
The blue-eyed Guard was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of his teamate's voice. He looked up at the Goalie, his eyes meeting the deep hazel that shone throught the dim light of the rental room.   
  
"Hey, Keep, what's up?"  
"Uh..nothin'."  
"How are ya?"  
  
Keepa raised his eyebrow, leaning foreward on his rental bed.  
  
"Better than you, apparently. You never ask me somethin' like that unless somethin's wrong with one of us, and I'm fine."  
  
Botta looked at him for a moment, before nodding, biting his lip for a second, and turning back to the window.  
  
"Ah.... Whatever."  
"C'mon, Red. You might as well tell me what's eatin' ya. Tourneys start tomorrow, and you remember what the Cap'n always said, 'Sleep angry, play angry.'"  
  
Botta didn't look at him, but sighed.  
  
"...You should know..."  
"..Naida."  
"...."  
"Yeah, I thought so."  
  
They sat for a moment, before Keepa shifted to where he was leaning against the headboard of his bed.  
  
"So..you like her?"  
  
Botta turned to him, crystal eyes shimmering.  
  
"No." He shot.  
  
"Whoa, whoa..." Keepa said, smiling slightly, "Didn't mean to hit a soft spot there..ya?"  
  
Botta continued to look at him, breathing out slowly, "Yeah..I know.. I'm sorry, Keepa.. I guess I'm just..a stress case right now."  
"Yeah,"He replied, "And whatever it is, it's buggin' her too. You saw how miserable she looked at dinner."  
"I know.."  
"So..What'd you do?"  
  
"Oh," Botta said, raising an eyebrow, "So when somethin's wrong, you automatically assume it's my fault?"  
"...Yeah?"  
"...Okay so maybe I've just been..a little harsh on her lately."  
"Thought so. D'you apologize?"  
"Well, no, but there's no need to really, right?"  
He was answered with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.  
  
"What?" He said, shrugging a little, "It's not like she'd talk to me if I tried."  
"No,"Keepa answered, tilting his head to the side, "But she'd listen. She's a good girl, Botta, and I bet she didn't do anything wrong either. You probably were in one of yer moods, and she showed compassion for ya, and you got all defensive."  
  
Botta stared at his husky friend, almost shocked. The Goalie didn't smlie, however, he only raised both of his eyebrows.  
  
"Am I right? All she did was care."  
  
Botta opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He froze for a second.  
  
(..All she did was care.. just like..)  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Oh...Botta, honey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothin', Randa. I'm fine."  
"Don't give me that crap! I know when somethin's wrong with you, so you might as well tell me."  
"Well..it's about my family.."  
"Oh, your brother?"  
"Yeah..kinda dumb, huh?"  
"Well, yeah. But that's okay, I still care about you. If you feel that way, then go ahead and talk about it."  
  
*Flash*  
  
(All she did was care..)  
  
"..Botta?"  
  
The redhead was once again shaken from his trance by his friend's voice. His crystal gaze was met by concerned hazel eyes.  
  
"..I say somethin' wrong, man?"  
  
The Guard shook his head, shifting in his bed.  
  
"Nah, Keep. It's alright.. you're right. All she did was care." He twisted around, laying down, "Well, if ya don't mind. I'm tired of talkin' about the blonde, so I'll see ya in the mornin'."  
  
The Goalie looked a bit shocked, but nodded.  
  
"Alright..we can.. uh.. talk about it in the mornin'."  
"Nite Keepa."  
"Night Botta."  
  
Keepa paused, before setting down, and soon, the two Aurochs were fast asleep.  
The next morning, the group awoke bright and early to board the Airship for Luca one last time...That season anyway.  
  
"Man..how many times in the rest of our lives you think we're gonna haveta do this?"  
  
Datto Perigan turned to his dark-skinned, blonde haired friend.  
  
"As many times as we want to, Jassu."  
"Oh, ya. Like I WANT to get up this early."  
"Good thing it's worth it, ya?"  
  
Jassu smiled slightly as the two trudged onto the ramp going up into the Airship. They turned around just in time to see the huge doors close behind them, and caught the last glimpse of Besaid before the huge metal ship shuddered to life.  
  
"Good bye, Besaid.."Datto trailed off.  
"Hello, Tourneys." Jassu finished for him.  
  
The two exchanged glances, before turning and walking to the observation deck with the rest of their team.  
The group arrived that afternoon, ON TIME.  
  
"Oh my good cow!" Letty yelled as the Airship docked at their port in Luca, "We're..we're EARLY!!!!"  
"Yevon, ain't that somethin' crazy?!!!" Wakka said with a laugh as he picked up his bags and started for the door.  
  
The dark Center grinned, and followed his Captain. Soon, the whole group was next to the doors, waiting for them to open.  
  
Naida stood on the edge of the group, silent. Keepa looked at her for a moment, before raising his eyebrow.  
  
"And what's wrong with you, blondeness?"  
  
She smiled slightly, "Oh..nothin', Keepa. Just thinkin' about the game, I guess."  
  
The Goalie raised an eyebrow, "You..guess?"  
She laughed a little, "I am. I guess I'm just a little spaced out, ya know?"  
"Yeah...well, try not to worry too much about it.. we've got a game in a couple of hours."  
  
She paused, then nodded with a smile, "Alright."  
  
Their conversation was cut short when the doors of the Airship began to open, and the ramp was extended. Suddenly, the intercom blared on.  
  
"Go get 'em, guys!" Came Rikku's voice loud and clear above them, "We'll be cheerin' for ya all the way!!!"  
  
Her voice faded out, and the group stood silent for a moment.  
  
"Man..."Datto said, smiling slightly, "What a girl..."  
  
When he looked around, he noticed he was being watched by 8 pairs of eyes.  
  
"Oh.."Jassu said, a mischevious grin sliding up on his face, "I think SOMEONE'S got a crush on a certain green-eyed Al Bhed...."  
  
"That ISN'T Naida,"Letty added with a short laugh.   
  
Datto started to turn slightly red, but instead of saying anything, he turned and ran down the down stable ramp. Wakka let out a hearty laugh, walking down after him, then Tidus, then Jassu, then Letty, and so on.  
  
When the group got to the registration desk, Datto set down his things and began to check the game times for the next few days as Letty talked to Lacy to get their forms signed and the keys to their lockerroom. After a moment, Datto turned to Tidus, who was closest to him.  
  
"Okay, we play in a couple of hours against Kilika, right? That's about.. 5.. If we win-"  
"Which we willl."  
  
Datto smiled and went on, "We'll play whoever wins the other match tomorrow at 6. Then if we win that one, we'll play the remaining team the next night at around 7 or 8."  
  
"Ohh..."Svanda said, brown eyes glittering with excitment, "The big night game! Everyone from every team'll be there to watch that one!"  
"Yep,"Keepa replied, putting an arm around her, "And we'll be playin' in it."  
  
She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.  
  
Naida watched them from a few feet away, almost sighing at the sight of her younger being so happy with a guy. She looked at them for a moment longer, before turning her gaze to the rest of the team. She looked at each of them in turn, until she came to Botta. She froze when her green eyes locked with his blue. They stared at eachother for a few seconds, before Wakka's voice jolted them out of their staring contest.  
  
"Alright, Aurochs, let's do this!!!"  
  
The team cheered, making their way to the lockerroom.   
  
The next two hours were pure torture for Naida. It was dead silent in the lockeroom, and no one left. Datto did his normal ritual of tying and re-tying his sandals and gloves. Keepa sat in the corner, staring into space, and Svanda sat next to him, holding one of his large Goalie hands in both of her small, calloused ones. Jassu sat on one of the benches, leaning over on his knees, obviously concentrating on the game. Letty sat back to back with him, staring at the wall. Wakka and Tidus stood against the far wall of the lockeroom, talking quietly, and Botta..Botta sat on the floor close to the door, leaning against the left wall of the lockeroom. He had his knees up, and his arms were draped across them, some of the strings of his gloves were dangling down onto his tan legs. He stared at the floor beneath him, thick eyebrows creased in concentration, going over the Blitz strategy in his head over and over.  
Naida watched him for a moment from her place on the floor across from him. She sat, leaned up against the bathroom door, with her knees drawn up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. She tilted her head to the side when she saw Botta's glove strings.  
  
(..He needs to fix that..) She thought, raising one of her thin blonde eyebrows,(He should know that loose strings on a uniform are one of the main reasons a blitzer loses the ball...and it's dangerous.. You can snap your wrist easily when your protecton isn't strapped properly...)  
  
She gazed at the strings for a moment longer, before Wakka's voice shook her out of her trance.  
  
"Alright, guys and girls,"He said in his thick accent,"We've beat these guys before, this should be a cakewalk, ya?"  
  
Slowly, everyone in the room nodded. Their Captain smiled widely.  
  
"Well, let's go get 'em!!"  
  
Everyone got up silently, and started for the door.  
  
"WOO HOO!!!"  
  
The group jumped at the sound of none other than Jassu. The brown-skinned Guard jumped foreward through the crowd, running toward the sphere. Everyone paused, before two more yells were heard.  
  
"Let's do this!!!!"  
"HECK YES!!!"  
  
In a blur, Datto and Letty streaked by. After another moment, Keepa yelled, kissed Svanda on the cheek, and ran out the door. Tidus and Wakka laughed, jogging after the team, leaving Naida and Botta standing in the hallway. Svanda looked between the two, before giggling to herself and walking back into the lockeroom. The two exchanged glances, before Botta ran after the team. Naida paused, watching him run away, before jogging after him.  
As the group gathered in front of the entrance to the sphere, Wakka lined them up and picked out the players. Out of the 8 standing in the line, Datto and Naida were to sit the first half out. They stood, watching their team start to go in. First Keepa, then Jassu, then Tidus, then Wakka...  
Botta was about to step into the sphere when a dark gloved hand reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned, crystal eyes almost wide with shock, to meet with the Al Bhed's cool green gaze. Her lime eyes entrapped him for a moment, and he almost didn't noticed what she was doing until she spoke.  
  
"You should know better..."She said softly, sliding her hands from his arm to his gloved wrists. She grabbed the strings of his glove, tightening them, then tying them, "Than to go into a sphere without your gear on right.."   
  
She switched to his other arm, tightening that glove, but he only continued to gaze at her face. So calm, and yet he could sense the surpressed sadness underneath her dimly swirling Al Bhed eyes. Once she was finished, he drew his arm back, rubbing each one in turn to ease some of the pressure.  
  
"..Thanks.."He muttered, turning to the sphere, hesitating, then walking in.   
  
Naida watched him as he went, but soon felt two pairs of eyes on her. She turned to see the surprised expressions of Datto and Letty.  
The tattooed Center suddenly grinned, walking toward the sphere.  
  
"I saw that.."He said, laughing a little,"And you can bet that you'll be hearin' about it from me later..."  
  
With that, he entered the sphere, leaving the sub-Center alone with the young blue-eyed Shooter.  
  
"So.." Datto started, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"Say anything,"Naida cut him short, "And I'll kill you."  
  
Datto laughed and walked up next to her, both of them turning to watch the game.  
  
"Hey hey..don't worry about it..I know what's up, and I'm not sayin' a word.."  
  
Naida smiled slightly, not responding, as the buzzer rang, starting their first game of the Tourneys.  
  
Half time came up fast, and-without a doubt- the Aurochs were killing the Beasts, 7 to 0. The group stood in the hallway in front of the sphere, not needing to go to the lockeroom, and rested as Wakka prepared to send them in again. Naida and Datto walked among the group, helping to heal any status ailment that had been casted on their teamates.  
  
"Hey"Came a thick voice from near the water, "I've got Wither on me, a little help, ya?"  
  
Naida turned and looked at Datto, who was busy administering towels to wipe off the goo that came after Venom wore off. He nodded to her, and she turned and walked over to Botta, who was now sitting on the floor. She knelt down next to him.  
  
"..Where is it?"  
  
He looked up at her, eyebrow arched, before stretching out his right leg in front of him. She paused, before placing both of her gloved hands on the leg and massaging it. He watched her for a moment, almost wanting to apologize to her for being so harsh on her right then and there. He'd treated her horribly, and she still helped him out when he'd gotten hurt in the sphere. However, something inside him wouldn't let him. Something from...long ago.  
  
"Alright, I need Datto in for me, Naida, you go in for Letty."  
"Cap'n,"Letty said from the wall, "Umm.. I think someone needs to sub for Botta."  
  
All eyes turned to the Guard on the floor, but he shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine."  
"Like Ifrit you are,"Keepa said, "I saw you take that hit. If it'd been any harder, the old man would've broken yer leg."  
  
Botta stared at him for a moment. Varuja had hit him pretty hard with a wither tackle, but Botta had kept the ball. It had taken alot out of him, and now he played the price.  
  
"Try to stand up,"Wakka said, crossing his arms.  
  
Botta looked at him for a second, before drawing his leg away from Naida's hands. She stood up, watching him as he leaned against the wall for support. He finally got to his feet, and took his hands off the wall. He looked at his Captain, crossing his arms defiantly as he looked up at the orange-haired man.  
  
"..Walk on it."  
  
Botta raised his eyebrow, but took a deep breath and started to try anyway. He took one step, wincing slightly. He took another, then another onto his hurt leg. He winced again, and this time his knee gave out. He fell foreward, arms flying out in front of him to catch the floor.  
Before he hit, however, two slender arms locked around him, catching him.   
His force hit Naida pretty hard, and she sidestepped so she was standing in front of him, letting him lean on her. She locked her strong arms around him tightly, and for a moment, it almost looked as if she were trying to hug him. He leaned against her for a moment, breathing in her femenine scent, before jolting himself upright and out of her arms. He leaned against the wall, glaring at her. She only looked at him, green eyes remaining empty, before she looked at Wakka and the rest of the team, who all looked almost shocked.  
  
"..Okay,"Wakka said finally, letting his dark arms drop to his side, "Tidus, yer in for Botta, Datto's in his old spot, Naida, go in for Letty. Everyone else, let's get this into gear and just PLAY!"  
  
The group cheered, and began to run back in as the buzzer rang again. Once the hallway was clear, Botta slid to the floor in pain, groaning. Letty smiled slightly, kneeling next to his friend and taking over the job Naida had been doing previously.  
  
"..Tryin' to be strong for the woman, eh Red?"  
  
Botta looked at him for a moment, before leaning his head back on the wall.  
  
"You think she went for it?"  
"Sure..up until you fell on her."  
  
With that, Letty locked his hands around the Guard's slowly swelling knee, and pressed hard. A small snap was hear, signifying that whatever bone had been knocked out of place, was officially back in. Botta yelled, then looked at his friend, grunting, then breathing out tensley.  
  
"..Thanks Letty." He said stiffly.  
"No prob, Botta,"The Center replied with a grin,"Now, lets go get this thing bandaged and iced."  
20 minutes later, the Besaid Aurochs entered the lockeroom, tired, but happy with their victory over the Kilika Beasts, 9 to 2.   
  
The group collapsed on their designated spots in the room-Svanda and Letty had unfolded the cots earlier- and waited patiently as Svanda administered towels to the players. After a few minutes, Wakka stood up in front of the group.  
  
"Alright gang,"he said, tired but grinning, "Great game today. Taught us not to always brush off our opponents like nothin, ya?"  
  
The group laughed a little nodding. Wakka laughed with them, wiping the towel over his wet head.  
  
"And we've got livin' proof right over there in the corner," He said, pointing his toweled hand at Botta in the corner, "Let's hear it for Botta, for takin' one for the team!"  
  
The group cheered, and Botta laughed, holding a fist in the air. Jassu stepped up next to him.  
  
"C'mon, man, stand up!" He laughed, then stopped, "Oh, wait..I'm sorry, you can't!"  
  
Botta smirked popping him with the towel. He jumped away, grinning even wider.  
  
"Well, I guess you could, just make sure Naida's nearby to catch ya again, ya?!"  
  
The group started laughing, all except for Naida, who raised an eyebrow at the dark Guard, smiling slighty to conceal the blush she felt starting to creep into her face. Unfortunately, it was too late.  
  
"Awww..look!" Datto exclaimed from his seat on the bench in the middle of the room, "She's BLUSHIN'!!!"  
  
An array of "Awwww"'s broke out in the room, causing Naida's face to burn furiously. She covered the side of her face with one hand, and turned toward the door to hide. She stood as the group continued to laugh, looking around the small area around her. She finally let her hand down just in time to catch Botta looking at her, a calm smile on his face and an almost understanding look in his crystal eyes. She looked at him for a moment, before turning her gaze back to the wall. He kept looking at her, until finally turning to the group.  
  
"Alright guys,"He said firmly, that's enough."  
  
The laughter started to die down again, and Letty walked over next to him, slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ohh..c'mon, "He started, "You know we were just-"  
  
He was cut off as the sound of the phone ringing pierced the air. The group became silent, and Wakka strode over to the small old-timey phone that hung next to the bathroom door.   
  
"Auroch's....Lu?"  
  
Grinning glances were exchanged, and Jassu prepared to start the group in "Oooo"'s, until he saw his Captain's face become serious.  
  
"..What's wrong?....What?! ...Alright..hey....calm down, calm down! It's okay, ya?.....Yeah..We'll be there in a few."  
  
He hung up the phone, turning toward an expecting group.  
  
"...That was Lulu,"He said darkly,"Ahh..we're bein' called out again..seems Old Man Cid's got those hunka junk cannons on the AirShip workin'...and now we're gonna go..fight the last one, ya?"  
  
The group was dead silent, until the sound of Tidus's bag zipping was heard. They all glanced at him as he set his and Wakka's stuff on the bench next to Datto, extending his arms.  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
The group gathered into a huddle, Datto still sitting in the middle, and immedietly, Jassu took over.  
  
"...Yevon, Father of the Fayth, creator of Spira...hear us now..."  
  
He said the prayer that was alway said when Wakka and Tidus left to go fight Sin, and when he was done, the two warriors parted in silence, with some hugging and handshaking in bewteen them and the door. As they left, Wakka said softly.  
  
"Win one for me, guys..."  
  
And with that, they were gone.   
  
The group was in silence for a bit longer, before Letty cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah..well..we've got a pretty clear day 'till tomorrow night, ya? Still, we need all the sleep we can get so...I'm goin' on to bed."  
  
He walked over to his cot on the far wall, laying down, Jassu nodded in agreement, sitting down on his cot. Keepa took a breath, looking at Svanda.  
  
"Wanna go to the cafe?"  
  
She nodded, and he took her hand as they left. Datto sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk,"He said softly, walking out.   
  
Botta looked at Naida, before sliding down onto his cot. She paused, before brushing some of her hair out of her face.  
  
"I'm goin' after Datt."  
  
She turned, walking out after her half Al Bhed friend.   
  
The room was silent, leaving Botta to think to himself.  
  
(Man..I hope they come back alive..They're like brothers to me, even if I haven't known Tidus as long...I don't know what I'd do if they just..died..I've already lost one brother...)  
  
He paused, before raising rolling over onto his side.  
  
(...Naida knows what it would be like....With Leon and everything.. and her parents, and Teale..she would know all about losing people..)  
  
He sighed to himself, closing his eyes.  
  
(Maybe..I should talk to her,) He nodded, drifting off (Yeah...I will..tomorrow.)  
  
And he was gone.  
"...Datto?"  
  
No answer came from the young Shooter as Naida approached him on the bridge.   
  
"..Dat?"  
"Why do they always have to leave like that..?" His voice was soft, and instantly Naida knew he was upset.  
"Wakka and Tidus..? They're..fighting..Sin. They don't always want to leave."  
"Yes they do..they don't want to die, but they want to leave. They say they're doin' it for revenge..but I know..they're doin' if for us, for Spira... they don't want us to end up dying, like.. our parents..."  
  
Naida watched, her lime eyes filling with sadness as the Shooter looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"But you would know all about that kind of stuff, wouldn't ya Naida?" He said gently, then looked down, "I'm not trying to sound harsh.."  
  
She nodded, walking up next to him, "I know, Datto..it's okay."  
"But it's not! You..you lost your brother..the only one left in yer family..and yer still here, with us, playing. I don't.. I don't understand...why?"  
  
Naida paused, then looked out over the dark ocean.  
  
"...My mother..before she died..always told me..that dwelling on the past..won't help the future, and that if you want to live tomorrow, you've got to live today first.."  
  
She paused, letting that sink in, before shaking her head slightly.  
  
"I...wasn't sure what she meant then.. but now..after all this..I understand. So..I just..try to live my life one day at a time... and I try not to live in a daze, you know?"  
  
Datto looked at her for a moment, before nodding.  
  
"..Thanks Naida."  
  
She smiled, "Anytime, little man."  
  
He looked at her, smiling slightly. She looked back up at him, returning his smile. After a moment...she almost gasped.   
  
In the dim light of the street lamp, she noticed something about the young Shooter's eyes.  
  
(There it is..) She thought, (I was wondering why I couldn't tell earlier...)  
  
In both of Datto Perigan's pale blue eyes, were speckles. Small, but in the light they were standing under, very, VERY visible. In one eye, they were jet black, in the other, blood red.  
  
"Raida..." She whispered.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh!" She shook her head, "Nothing..don't worry about it."  
  
Datto looked at her, then nodded slowly, "...Okay. Sure. Umm..wanna head back?"  
  
Naida smiled, nodding, "Sure thing, Datto Perigan."  
(The AL BHED!!!!)  
Datto raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head with a laugh.  
  
"Alright you weirdo, snap out of yer daze and let's go."  
  
With a laugh, the two headed back for the lockeroom to get some rest for the big day tomorrow....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: First off I would like to APOLOGIZE for this thing being so DAD-GUM LATE!!!!!! *looks at her last chapter* "Oh, I'll have it up for y'all on my birthday, promise!!" *YEESH* Am I a ditzy teenager or WHAT? Let's see.. 2 month's LATER!   
*laughs* I really am sorry you guys, but, I promise in the future, that not only will I stay true to my words, but NO MORE DEADLINES!! *Wince* Tio! I thought I'd learned from you NOT to do it, but this proves otherwise, eh?   
Of course, I'd like to thank all of you for staying with me, and readin' what ya could when ya could! If y'all didn't notice, I put some poems and a one-shot up in FF.Press for y'all to read, and I should have another poem up by the end of tonight or tomorrow. Thanks to those who actually bothered to read that mess!  
  
Okay, I've got to get to the Thankios now! OF COURSE, there's ALWAYS Tio, who reads and reviews my stuff, no matter HOW sucky I think it is! I'M STILL WAITIN' FOR YA TO UPDATE!! *laughs* if I can do it, so can you! *j/k* There's no rush, woman. Take yer time, just be sure to tell me when you update! *Please?* ^_^ (Also, thanks for my b-day present, I LOVED IT!!!!!!)  
And then there's Carter, the FIRST one to read my one-shot, 5 Mississippi! Thank you SO much, and yes yes yes, I AM lookin' foreward to the next chapter of Jaws! Keep it rollin'!   
Nikki! Thank you for the dedication of yer chapter of yer story for my b-day! I love Where Broken Dreams Go, and I'm waitin' for the next chapter on that one too!  
Soldier of Mercy, I'm lookin' foreward to whatever yer writin' next, I just want you to know that! ^_^ Thanks for readin'!  
DA, I'm actually about to go check and see if you've updated, and I HOPE YOU HAVE!!! Thank YOU for readin' too!   
  
EchoHunter, I just wanted to say thank you for readin', and to tell you how happy I am that you like my story! It's y'all that keep me goin', and you've been there all the way!  
Oh man, Drea?Don't you DARE think that I forgot YOU! *laughs* You guys, I think anyone who likes this fic needs to thank FairDrea and Echo for totally kickin' me in the rear! I was so out of it, didn't feel like writin', when these two ganged up on me until I promised I'd try! *haha* Woman, Thank you SO much! I hope I get this up before you come home from work, like I told you I would. Thanks for readin', and now..I'm off to read yer fic! (You guys think I write good FFX Stories? Try readin' hers!! It's called "Forever Silent" And if you don't look at it, I'll be forced to beat you severely. ^_^ *Teehee*)  
  
Okay now, you guys, I'm outta here. You guys stay safe, with all this bombin' and mess goin' around! Biya!  
-Keeping it "Real"  
~Ari  
  
P.S. TIO! What do you think? Enough Baidaness for a little bit? *hehe* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! *grin* 


	17. Cold Season

*Alrighty guys, I'm going to make an attempt! An attempt..at something that I'd like to call...CHAPTER 17!!! (Big breath) Here goes!*  
  
"Yeah, you're getting closer, to pushin' me off of life's little ledge,  
'Cause I'm a loser, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead...  
You're getting closer, you're holdin' the rope and I'm takin' the fall,  
'Cause I'm a loser...I'm a loser, yeah..."  
-Loser  
~3 Doors Down  
"Yo, Smurfy! Stop bein' so dang white in the middle of the cafe, would ya?" -Jassu Korbit  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"Botta...Botta..."~  
(What..? What do you want?)  
~"Come out and play with me, Botta!"~  
(..That voice..Rennan?!)  
~"Botta!"~  
  
The redheaded Auroch stood on Besaid Beach, looking around. At the sound of the familiar voice, he twisted around. Sure enough, there stood Rennan, who looked the almost 4 years of age he died at. Botta knelt down, smiling at the little bleach blonde boy he had once so proudly called his brother.  
  
~"Hey Rennan."~ He said gently, and yet his voice still seemed to echo throughout Besaid.  
  
Rennan smiled, ~"Botta!"~  
~"Yeah, little man, it's me."~  
  
Rennan laughed his childish laugh, then tilted his head to the side.  
  
~"What are you doing now?"~  
~"Oh, well. I'm about to go play a Blitzball game."~  
~"A bllllliiiitsssball game?"~  
  
Botta nodded, laughing a little. Rennan laughed with him, then smiled.  
  
~"Can I come?"~  
  
Botta paused, before shaking his head, ~"I'm sorry Rennan. You have to stay here."~  
  
Rennan frowned, but nodded, ~"Okay, Botta..I stay."~  
  
Botta smiled, and ruffled the boy's hair, ~"That's my little bro."~  
  
He stood up and turned to walk away, shaking his head.  
(If I don't quit having this dream...)  
  
~"Botta."~  
  
Botta froze, almost confused.  
(Alright, this hasn't happened before.)  
  
Slowly, he turned around, and took a step back.  
  
~"..Rennan?!"~  
  
In front of him was his little brother, only now, he wasn't so little anymore. The man from Kilika stood almost eye level with his older brother, now dark blonde hair in a stye much like Tidus's. His fierce green eyes were focused on Botta, one thick brown eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.  
  
~"Hey Botta,"~ Came the deep voiced response.   
  
Botta stared blankly at his younger brother, who smiled slightly.  
  
~"Surprised, I know."~  
~"Wh..what are y-"~  
~"I'm here to deliver a message,"~ Rennan interrupted, answering Botta's question before it was asked, ~"I don't have much time.."~  
  
The two stared at eachother for a moment, before Botta nodded.  
  
~"Alright...What is it?"~  
  
Rennan paused, before taking a breath, ~"It's about your friend, Naida."~  
  
Botta raised an eyebrow, ~"What about her?"~  
~"I've been keeping an eye on you two."~  
  
Botta winced, ~"...Yeah."~  
  
Rennan smiled slightly, before shaking his head, becoming serious.  
  
~"Botta, I'm here to tell you to keep an eye on her."~  
~"..Huh?"~  
~"Watch her, make sure nothing happens to her, understand?"~  
~"But..what would..how do you..?"~  
  
Botta shook his head, frustrated.  
  
~"What's gonna happen to her? Is she in danger?!"~  
  
Rennan sighed, shaking his head back at him, ~"...Just watch her, alright?"~  
  
Botta paused, before lowering his head in defeat, ~"...Alright, Ren...I'll watch her."~  
  
Silence fell between the two, before their eyes connected again. Crystal blue locked onto emerald green as the dream on Besaid Beach began to fade.  
  
~"Watch her..."~ Rennan's voice whishpered, and all Botta could do was nod.  
  
~"Watch her Botta...Botta...Botta...."~  
"....Botta...Botta.."  
"H..hnn.."  
"Botta? Botta!"  
"Hn..hmm?"  
  
Gentle shaking. A soft but sweet voice, and what felt like the warmth of the sun....  
  
Botta's eyes slowly opened to the Besaid Auroch locker room, or what looked like it anyway. His blurred vision began to focus, then blurred again when he rubbed his eyes, rolling onto his back on his cot. The warmth that had previously been on his arm suddenly disappeared, and he looked for the former source. His eyes locked onto the form sitting next to him. Two people, no, three...two.. a mix of honey, light peach..brown..and..tan.  
Finally, the two forms in front of him focused into the young Chocobo Breeder.  
  
"..Svanda?"  
  
"Hey,"She said, smiling slightly as she scooted away from him, allowing him to sit up, "Letty asked me to wake you up before I left for the cafe, and so..."  
  
"Ah..ah..okay,"He said, sitting up, "Thanks."  
  
She nodded, standing up, "You must've been dreaming."  
"Yeah..pretty heavily, was I talking?"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
Botta nodded back, before he stopped.  
  
"Umm..what did I talk about..?"  
  
Svanda smiled slightly, turning toward the door, "Well, I know you were talking to someone name Rennan about Naida..but that's about it.."  
  
Botta winced, looking at her, before he ran a hand over his face and stood up.  
  
"Ah..Svanda?"  
  
She laughed, opening the door, "I won't tell Naida, I promise."  
  
Botta smiled slightly, "..Thanks."  
  
She nodded, holding the door for him to catch, then they both walked out.  
  
Minutes later, the two arrived at the cafe. Svanda paused at the door, looking around for her husky Goalie, before she saw his large calloused hand in the air, waving her over to him. She smiled, waving goodbye to the redhead, and walked over to Keepa.   
Botta stood for a moment, looking around the cafe for his blue-haired friend.  
  
"'Ey, Red!"  
  
His attention was grabbed by the sound of Letty's voice coming from the bar at the front of the small cafe. Sighting him, the semi-tall Guard strode over and took a seat next to the Center, who was sipping on a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Anything I can get you sir?" The waitress said behind the counter.  
"Ahh...what he's got looks good,"Botta replied, nodding toward Letty's glass cup.  
  
She nodded and disappeared to the back. Once she was gone, Letty turned to Botta.  
  
"So what's up?"  
"Ah..nothin'..." Botta said, slightly confused, "...Svanda said you wanted me here?"  
  
Letty nodded, taking another sip of his drink, "Yeah, I was bored I guess, needed someone to talk to."  
  
Botta raised an eyebrow, before looking around the cafe to spot his other teammates.  
  
"Why....couldn't you have just...talked to one of the guys?"  
  
Letty stopped in mid-sip, looking at his friend, before lowering his cup.  
  
"Because,"He started like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "They're all talking to eachother, and you weren't awake yet."  
He paused again, before returning the glass to his lips. Botta stared at him for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"Man, Letty..I think all that blue hair dye's finally gettin' to yer brain."  
  
The Center was about to reply when the waitress came back with Botta's drink. He payed her, and she walked off to serve another customer. Botta turned back to Letty, sipping his fresh drink.  
  
"So..you ready for today?"  
  
Letty shrugged, "Guess so. We beat 'em the last two times, ya? What's the difference this time?"  
  
Botta laughed, swinging his bandaged leg out next to him for his teammate to see.  
  
"That's what we said about Kilika, remember? And this is what I got for it."  
  
Letty paused, before breathing out, "Ya, ya...I know. Guess I shouldn't count my Chocobos before they hatch, ya?"  
"Yeah."  
  
The two returned to drinking their hot chocolate, before he started glancing around the room again.   
  
(Hmmm...) He thought, (Naida...should be in here..)  
  
As if on cue, his eyes locked onto the flash of blonde hair as it showed up in his face. He waited for a minute, before the rest of her head came into view. She was smiling, and Botta could tell by her look that a laugh was threatening to break from her.   
The moment the thought entered his head, Botta's ears were filled with Naida's sweet laughter as she mused over something Jassu had said. Datto, who was sitting next to her, chuckled, before taking a drink from his glass.   
The redheaded Guard gazed at the trio in the window booth, a small smile spreading across his handsome face as the young Al-Bhed's laughter rang again, this time joined with the Shooter next to her. It took a few moments before he realized that Letty was talking to him.  
  
"...Cold Season's comin' early."  
  
Botta shook his head, jolting back to reality, "Wha, huh?"  
  
The blue-haired man raised an eyebrow, "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you Red?"  
  
The Guard paused, before smiling sheepishly, "Notta thing...but I DID hear something about the Cold Season."  
"Yeah, I hear it's comin' up pretty quick. Within' the next few days supposedly."  
"Really..?"  
"Yeah, it's gonna suck if it hits before the game."  
"Someone could get pretty sick if we're not careful."  
"Yep, especially Naida, ya?"  
  
Botta froze for a second, before nodding slightly.  
  
"Yeah.."He said softly, once again turning to gaze at the blonde across the room, "..Especially Naida.."  
Little did he know that across the room, that same conversation was going on.  
  
"So, what happens in the sphere if the season hits?"  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Naida shook her head, "I mean...what happens if the Cold Season just.. comes in the night, without warning. Doesn't it take time to heat the sphere?"  
  
Datto nodded, "Yeah, they'd just postpone the game 'til the sphere was heated."  
  
Naida stared blankly for a moment, before mouthing an "Okay" and taking a sip of her coffee.   
  
"It's gonna really suck to be you if the Season comes before our season ends."  
  
Datto stifled a laugh as Naida fixed her gaze on the dyed blonde in front of her. Jassu only grinned in reply, causing Naida to laugh a little and shake her head.  
  
"Yeah.."She said, looking out the window at the cloudy sky, "It will."  
Botta continued to glance back and forth between Letty and Naida, wondering what the younger blonde was talking about that made her smile and laugh and look out the window at the sky the way she was. Letty had to constantly bring him back to Spira, doing everything from waving his arms in the air to things a bit more..drastic.  
  
"Yo..Botta. Yer zoned out again man, come back to Spira..Spira to Botta..Spira to Botta..."  
  
He put his now empty glass in front of his mouth, using it as a miscrophone.  
  
"Chhhh..ahh..this is Luca Mission Control calling Botta Mitchel Trapper..chhh..Botta, come in, do you read me -chh- over."  
  
Botta only continued to gaze at Naida, and Letty tried even harder.  
  
"I repeat-chhh-...Botta Trapper, do you read me..? Chh..Luca...we have a problem."  
  
And then, Letty did the most drastic thing he could think of. Changing his voice to sound like some kind of girly-man, he whirled around in his seat.  
  
"Excuse me, Botta?" He said, grabbing the cushing off of his seat and shoving it down his uniform to make a belly, "You haven't seen my baby yet..."  
  
Botta didn't even glance at him, and he stood up.  
  
"Oh...oh no.. I think...my water just..ah..ah..AHHH!!! Somebody help me I'm having a baby!!! I'M HAVING A BABY!!!"  
  
He slumped over on Botta, clutching his makeshift stomache. Surprised, the redhead finally looked at him.  
  
"..Letty?!"  
"Uhh..uh.." Letty began to cough, reaching into his uniform, "I..feel it...It's coming..out..AHHHH!!!"  
  
In one quick move, the crazed Center yanked the dark green cushion out of his uniform, and cradled it in his arms.  
  
"It's...so beautiful..." He said, glancing up at Botta, "I think I'll call him...Ishmoo...."  
  
Botta stared at his friend, eyes wide and mouth dropped.  
  
"Uhh, Letty? Are you alright?"  
  
Letty gazed at the pillow a moment longer before he began to put on a show of sobbing.  
  
"I'm...so...HAPPY!!!"  
  
Botta raised an eyebrow, shaking his head, when suddenly Jassu's voice filled his ears.  
  
"Yo, Smurfy! Stop bein' so dang white in the middle of the cafe, would ya?"  
  
At this, Letty stopped crying and sat up.  
  
"EXCUSE me,"He said, hugging the cushion close to him as he sat down in his chair, "I don't think Ishmoo appreciates what you just said."  
"Oh yeah? Well I bet Ishmoo would probably agree with me if I said I think Mommy Smurf's had too much chocolate to drink."  
"What?! How DARE you!! I don't have to take this! I'm LEAVING!"  
  
Jassu laughed as Letty stood up, clutching Ishmoo, and strutted out of the cafe, leaving the rest of his slightly embarassed team members behind.  
  
"That...was weird," Datto said finally. Naida nodded in agreement.  
  
A moment later, a security guard walked in carrying the pillow that had been dubbed Ishmoo. Wincing, Botta stood up as the guard shook his head, laughing.  
  
"Uhh, guys? I think we'd better go..."  
"Good idea," Keepa said from the other side of the room,"We might wanna make sure he's...sane."  
  
The rest of the group got up, assembling at Jassu's table.  
  
"I need to go back to the lockeroom,"Svanda said,"I'm gonna get things ready for y'alls game in a few hours."  
"I'll go with you,"Keepa replied.  
"Me too,"Datto added,"What time is it now?"  
  
"Almost 3, our game's in 2 hours." Jassu answered, getting up, "And I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Anyone with me?"  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Botta said, walking over next to him, "Let's go."  
  
The two started out on their walk, Keepa and Svanda close behind. Datto paused, looking at Naida.  
  
"You comin'?"  
  
She shook her head, "I think I'm gonna find Letty, make sure he doesn't do anything extremely..."  
"...Retarded?"  
"Yeah."  
  
He laughed, nodding,"That's fine, I'll see ya in a couple hours then."  
"See ya."  
  
He turned and left the diner, leaving the blonde to stand alone in the doorway. She looked around the now stirring cafe, although there were still a few customers laughing over Letty's outburst. Glancing around only a moment longer, she turned and walked out of the cafe.  
  
(Now,) She thought, looking around, (Gotta find-)  
  
"Heya Naida!"  
  
She whirled around to see none other than Letty, leaning against the wall of the cafe. Letting out a laugh, she shook her head.  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
"Heh...me neither. So what's up?"  
"Nothing,"She shrugged,"Just hangin' out 'til the game starts."  
"Two hours..yeah..I think that's long enough."  
  
Naida raised her eyebrow, but before she could ask, Letty took off at a dead run toward the bridge.  
  
"...Letty?! Oh, man..."  
  
Shaking her head, the Al Bhed took off after her friend. It took a few minutes to catch up with him, her legs being much shorter than his, but nevertheless, she caught him...right as he stopped at the Registration Center.  
  
"Letty..."She panted, leaning over on her knees, "What...are you..doing?"  
  
Ignoring her, the excited Center rang the small bell on the desk, seemingly unfazed by the long sprint he'd just ran.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
The sweet voice of the woman behind the counter came from a room in the back.  
  
"Just a moment please!"  
  
Letty grinned, leaning against the counter, waiting. Moments later, the voice came closer.  
  
"Can I help y-"  
  
Lacy froze when she saw Letty, almost dropping the large box of files she carried. He flashed her a lop-sided smile.  
  
"You sure can."  
  
Immedietly a blushed flared in her tan cheeks. She tried to look away, but stopped when the box began to slip from her hands again. This time Letty took action, jumping over the decently high counter to assist the woman. He grabbed the box out of her arm, setting it on a desk on the back wall, then turned to her, a smile across his handsome face.  
  
"Hey Lacy."  
  
She blushed even deeper, pushing a few lockes of honey hair out of her hazel eyes.   
  
"Hi Letty."  
  
The two gazed at eachother for a moment, before Letty leaned against the counter.  
  
"You know..we've got a game tonight."  
"Yeah.."She said, sounding shy now that the Center was right next to her,"Against the Guados at 5."  
"Mmm-hmm, and I was wondering...whatcha doin' afterward?"  
  
A bright smile beamed across the young woman's face, and Naida couldn't help but smile. She turned away from the two, letting them have their privacy as she scanned the area around her for familiar faces. She spotted Jassu and Botta on the bridge, talking, but decided against going over there with them.   
She was about to give up and head back to the locker room when a strong voice filled her ears.  
  
"Heya 'cuz, how ya doin'?"  
  
She froze, turning around slowly. When she saw who it was, her lime eyes lit up.  
  
"Ropp!!!!"  
  
She jumped foreward, sliding into his open arms. He hugged her tightly, and for a moment, Naida didn't feel alone in the world. She slid back down to the ground, her boots clanging against the concrete as she shuffled around like a kid in a candy store. Ropp grinned, happy to see her.  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
She paused, taking in a calming breath, "Good, I guess. Things've been a bit hectic, but hey, it's the Tourneys and Cold Season's comin'."  
  
"Yeah,"He nodded,"I heard. You'd better be careful."  
  
She sighed, nodding back, "I will, promise...So. How've you been..?"  
  
He breathed in, shrugging, "As good as I can be, I guess. With Uncle Grippa gone.."  
  
He trailed off sadly. Naida empathized with him, putting a comforting gloved hand on his arm.  
  
"...I'm sorry to hear about that..."  
"Thanks."  
  
They stood for a moment, before she noticed something.  
  
"Ropp, your eyes are...."  
"Blue, I know,"He answered, shaking his head,"I think it's because the last one in my family to die wasn't..well..immediete family."  
  
Naida paused, then nodded, looking at the ocean blue orbs Ropp now called his eyes. Once again they fell into silence, Naida catching clips of Letty and Lacy's conversation behind her. They were setting up a date, good. It was about time.  
A minute later, Naida looked up, about to say something, when someone's voice came from behind Ropp.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
The two Al Bhed orphans turned to see none other than Mifurey Tummons walking toward them.  
  
"Mifurey!" Naida yelped, rushing foreward to greet her friend. The older woman laughed a bit, greeting Naida with a hug. After a moment, Naida stepped back, allowing the older Al Bhed to hug and kiss Ropp.   
  
"Hey Mif,"He said, brushing a locke of her dark chocolate hair from her face, "Been lookin' for me?"  
"For a while,"She answered with a smile, taking his hand,"But it's alright now."  
  
Naida smiled at the two, before Mifurey turned to her.  
  
"I see your journey went well,"She said with a warm smile, "I'm glad. Your eyes are beautiful."  
  
Naida shrugged a bit, "Thank you..ha..they're not too different from yours.."  
  
The older Al Bhed laughed a little, her green eyes almost identical to Naida's brightening slightly. The three stood for a moment, before Ropp cleared his throat.  
  
"You guys play in a couple hours, right?"  
"About an hour now,"She replied, glancing up at the clock above the Registration Center,"I'm sorry you guys aren't the one's we're playin'."  
  
He laughed,"Don't worry. We lost gracefully to those Luca jerks."  
  
She smiled, laughing with him, "Well, I'd better get goin'."  
"See ya, and good luck!"  
"Thanks! Bye Mifurey!"  
"Bye, good to see you again!"  
"You too!"  
  
With that, the short blonde turned and jogged toward the locker room, pausing briefly to tell Letty that they only had an hour before the game started.   
  
  
She entered the lockeroom to find it straightened up, clean, and almost empty. Datto, Keepa, and Svanda sat on the benches in the middle of the room, talking, but stopped when the Al Bhed entered the room. After a second, Svanda grinned.  
  
"Hey Naida!"  
  
Naida raised an eyebrow, and laughed, "Uhh...you guys alright?"  
"Fine!"Keepa said,"Just talkin' about the game!"  
"And you and Botta!"Datto added with a grin.  
  
Keepa elbowed the Shooter as Naida's mouth dropped slightly.  
  
"Say what? Whaddya mean yer talkin' about me and Botta? What about us?"  
"Nothing!"Svanda laughed, "Nothing at all!"  
"Just the fact that you take good care of him!" Datto grinned.  
"What?" She raised her other eyebrow.  
"Reeemeeeemmmberrr? His glooooovvvvessss?"   
  
At this, a blush started to creep across her face. Datto chuckled, and Keepa stifled a laugh. Svanda jumped up, walking over to her best friend and looping a comforting arm around her.  
  
"It's alright, Naid! It's our little secret."  
"Uh-uh,"She said peeking out from behind her hands as she sat on the floor,"It WAS supposed to be mine and DATTO'S little secret!"  
  
Datto laughed as Naida shot him a death glare.  
"Hey, Letty was there too!"  
"Yeah, but Letty's kept his mouth shut!"  
  
The young Shooter was about to respond when suddenly the door swung open, and in came Botta and Jassu, dragging a singing Letty behind him.  
  
"Oh, CAN'T you feel, the LOVE toniiiiiiight!!!?"   
"Yevon!"Keepa said, covering his ears,"Make it stop, make it stop!!!"  
"What?" Letty stopped, looking at him,"You don't like that song? Alright, I'll try another one!"  
  
He took a deep breath, and began again, this time sounding like a drunk bum.  
  
"I love you baby, I love the way thatcha walk-I love ya baby, I love the way thatcha TALK-I really like it...when ya CALL my NAME...Hey Letty-Wetty!"  
  
Botta raised his eyebrow, "Letty...wetty?"  
Jassu rolled his eyes, "Man, he is just plain WHITE today."  
  
"Oh, I like yer sister, I like yer Aunt LOUSE I like yer doggie..I even like it's FLEAS- I really like it, when ya tickle me-heehehehehe....STOP IT!"  
  
With that he broke into laughter, sitting down on the bench against the left wall, then continued.  
  
"SOMEBODY, left a CAKE, out in the raiiiiiinnnn, Oh NO!"  
Naida winced, "Yevon I would hate to see him drunk."  
"I was gonna eat that cake! But now it's all wet an' soggy and I don't think I want any!!!"  
  
Svanda nodded, eyes wide, "Me neither."  
  
The blue-haired Auroch finished his strange cake-eating song with a note that made everyone cover their ears, then took a deep breath and sat up happily, pulling a leg up close and re-tying his sandals.  
  
"So guys, how's it goin'?"  
"Letty,"Botta said slowly, "...Do us all a favor...and when they do karioke at the cafe tomorrow night...DON'T. SING."  
  
The Center laughed a little and continued to tie his sandals. The rest of the group laughed as they settled down into getting prepared. Sandals were tied and re-tied, gloves were strapped on, boots were checked, and so on. When the hour wait was finally up, the lockerroom that had earlier been in pain from Letty's singing, was now thrown into an awkward silence. Jassu stood up in front of the group as they gathered to the door, everyone quiet, even Letty.  
  
"Alright guys.."He said calmly, "We've beat these guys before, but we still needta be careful, ya? Especially you, Botta, yer knee bein' wrapped up an' all."  
  
Botta nodded his response, as Jassu opened the door.  
  
"Let's get 'em!!!"  
  
The group let our a few cheers as they ran toward the sphere, leaving Svanda alone in the room to watch the game.   
  
It started, slow at first, but after the first goal was scored by the Guados, the Aurochs buckled down. Every member played hard, striving to make the captain they knew was watching somewhere far away proud. Not too much later, the Besaid Aurochs emerged from the Luca Blitzball Sphere, victorious over the Guado Glories 5 to 3.   
  
They entered the lockeroom cheering, all except for Botta, who slumped against the wall, clutching his still healing knee. Svanda rushed to re-wrap it, and Naida grabbed some ice to put on it.   
  
"You alright, Red?" Letty asked, kneeling down next to his friend. Botta nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just..needta get it iced."  
  
Letty was about to respond, when the door opened and a tall man entered.  
  
"'ey,"He said, obviously Al Bhed,"Is Naida in here?"  
  
Botta twisted around immedietly, glaring up at the stranger. He opened his mouth to say something, when Naida came out of the first aid closet with a pack of ice. She spotted the man, and grinned.  
  
"Hey Ropp!"   
"Hey, woman! Congrats on the game, good job!"  
"Thanks!"  
  
She walked over to him, giving him a hug. Botta raised his eyebrow, but said nothing as the short blonde turned and knelt down next to him, putting the icepack on his knee. She looked at him, her green connecting with his blue for a moment, and immedietly she sensed his uneasiness of Ropp. She smirked, standing up and turning to her fellow Al Bhed.  
  
"Whatcha doin' here? Where's Mifurey?"  
"Oh, she's at the diner, we're fixin' to go for a walk, and I just wanted to come by and say congrats. She wanted to come too, but she's arguin' with the waitress over somethin' about the Agency."  
"Really? What is it?"  
"I'm not sure, but it's got somethin' to do with Thunder Plains, because she told me not to worry about it."  
"Ahh..alright, I'll see ya later, thanks for droppin' by!"  
"No problem! See ya!"  
  
After another brief hug, the large Al Bhed man turned and walked out of the Auroch locker room. Naida turned back to a slightly busy room, and strode over to pick her cot up out of the corner.  
  
"So,"Jassu said, rolling his cot out, "Who's that?"  
"That's Ropp Hayes,"She answered, not looking at him, "He plays for the Ronsos."  
"Hm, Al Bhed?" Letty asked, picking his cot up.  
"Yeah, he's Al Bhed."  
"Thought so,"Keepa added, "He's got those eyes..."  
"Is that the guy Basik was talkin' about that night?" Datto asked from his already made cot on the benches.  
"Yep, that's him. He just got back from his journey."  
  
She finished rolling out her cot, and looked up at the clock. 9:30. Man, time flies. Naida shook her head, looking around the room. Most of the group was beginning to settle down for the night, including Letty. Jassu had gone into the bathroom for a shower, and Datto was already curled up on his cot, dozing. She smiled, looking from him to Keepa and Svanda, who were talking. After a second, Keepa looked at her.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna go to the cafe for a little while, you wanna come?"  
  
She paused, thinking about it, before nodding.  
  
"I'll be there in a little bit. I'm gonna finish straightenin' up here if it's okay."  
"Yeah, that's fine. Be careful."  
"I will."  
  
The couple walked out the door toward their destination, leaving the dozing Datto, the half-asleep Letty, Botta, and Naida.   
The blonde Al Bhed glanced around the room again, striding over to Datto and pulling the covers over her young friend. She smiled as she heard Letty breathing steadily, a snort coming from the blue-haired Auroch every now and then. From the shower, she heard Jassu's loud but beautiful tenor singing voice, singing some song about peanut butter and jelly. She laughed, and turned to look at Botta, who was watching her with strange contentment.  
  
"...You okay?" She said softly after a few seconds. He shrugged.  
"Been better, but this ain't nothin'."  
She nodded,"I'm..gonna go to the cafe...wanna come?"  
  
He paused, before turning his head and looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Nah, I'm sure Ropp'll keep ya company."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head.  
  
"Nothing like that, Botta. He's a good friend of mine."  
"Yeah I'm sure he is."  
"Botta!"  
"Naida!"  
  
She would have smiled, had the look on his face not been so serious. Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms.  
  
"You know, you REALLY tick me off!"  
"Oh, I tick YOU off?"  
"Yes, you do! You're always one way one second, and then you just..."  
"I just what? Just what, Naida?!"  
"You just CHANGE!"  
  
The two became silent, staring at eachother for a minute, before looking away angrily. Naida drew in a shakey breath.  
  
"..You change, Botta. You go from this..nice, wonderful guy..to some pig-headed jerk that makes me think he's gonna kill me! Until he k-" She stopped her rising voice, lowering it to a whisper,"Until you kiss me, and then walk away."  
  
The only response was his crystal eyes glancing at her. She sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm gonna go. You can just..stay here."  
  
She gave him one last look, before walking out the door. Botta sat in silence on the floor next to the door. He was about to lay down, when a small voice came from the bench.  
  
"Man...how many times are you gonna blow it with her?"  
"Shut up Datto."  
"Okay."  
  
As Naida walked to the cafe, she noticed two things, the first being it was going to rain, and the second was that most of the street lamps were either off or flickering. She hurried to the cafe, feeling like some part of an eerie horror movie where the girl gets dragged away and killed.   
When she finally reached her destination, she felt safe in the small but warm walls of the cafe. She spotted her two friends immedietly, both of them sitting at the bar, and walked over to them, taking a seat next to Svanda.   
  
"Heya, Naid!" The Chocobo Breeder smiled at her, "Want some hot chocolate? It's really good!"  
"...Sure, why not."  
  
Svanda signaled for the bartender, and placed the order. Moments later, she appeared with Naida's hot chocolate.  
  
"On the house tonight,"She said with a smile,"Since you guys won, and it's the night before the finals."  
  
She walked off, and Naida took a sip of her drink. Sav was right, it was really good. She breathed in the smell of it, before looking at Keepa, who was eating some kind of Lucan soup.  
  
"Hey Keep,"She started, placing both hands on her cup and pulling its warmth to her, "If tonight is the night before the final game, then how come the guys aren't out here with us?"  
  
Keepa took another spoonful of soup, before looking at her.  
  
"Well, every year before this, we've never gotten this far. To the final game I mean. We usually got paired up against Luca the second round or something, and we'd go out and celebrate gettin' that far before the final game. This year...well, I guess it's a little different, so maybe they just want some rest."  
  
She nodded approval of the answer, taking another sip out of the steaming glass cup.  
  
"So,"Svanda asked, looking in between her two friends,"Are you guys ready for the game?"  
"Sure am, so long as you're there to cheer me on."  
  
Svanda smiled, and they continued to talk.   
Naida stared into her glass, watching the whip cream on top of the liquid swirld as she blew on it, causing the steam to rise. She followed it, until it disappeared into the dim light of the cafe. Her gaze slipped to the glass window in the ceiling, on the far end of the cafe. She saw the clouds gathering through it, and knew that rain was coming.  
  
(Cold Season..)She thought,(And the game's tomorrow...So many things. Uncle Matt's coming, our last game, just...everything...)  
  
She sighed, taking another sip out of her glass. She didn't even notice that Svanda was talking to her.  
  
"....And maybe you and Botta could go together!...Naida? Hey, Spira to Naida!"  
  
She shook her head, "Wha?"  
  
Svanda sighed, shaking her head, "We were talking about the Blitz Banquet. It's especially for the team that wins, and anyone who ever played on that team! If you guys win tomorrow night, you and Botta could go together!"  
  
Naida paused, raising an eyebrow, "...They have a Blitz Banquet?"  
"Yep,"Keepa said with a nod,"Every year after the final season's over. We've never gone, 'cause the Goers usually win, and you know how well we get along with them."  
  
He rolled his eyes as Svanda laughed, but Naida was spaced out again.  
  
(Me and Botta...together..at a banquet..that'd mean we'd have to dance..which means we'd have to be close..and-)  
  
"Naida!"  
  
The Al Bhed was shaked from her thoughts again by her best friend. This time concern was on the younger woman's face.  
  
"Naid..you feelin' alright?"  
"Oh..yeah, I'm just tired I guess."  
"You wanna go back to the room?"  
"Ahh..."She shook her head, standing up, "No, you guys can stay. I'll go on."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm good."  
  
"You be careful,"Keepa added, taking a sip out of the bowl, "Letty should be gettin' up soon to go meet Lacy, so if you need anything, he should be nearby."  
"Alright, nite guys."  
"Nite Naida"  
"Nite Naid."  
  
She walked out of the cafe, wrapping her arms around her to keep out some of the cold. The wind began to pick up as she walked, blowing lockes of her blonde hair into her green eyes. Brushing them away, she continued to walk across the bridge in the dim street light.  
  
(Man it's creep out here...) She thought, shivering, (I hope Letty reschedules his date...)  
  
She reached the bridge after a few minutes, and paused, staring down the seemingly endless concrete stretch. It was dimly lit, and the light from the hidden moon only made it worse.  
  
(Good cow..I might as well hang a neon sign on my back that says "Kidnap Me"...)  
  
Taking a deep breath, she held her arms tighter and began to walk across. She was almost halfway, when the Registration Center came into view. She barely saw Lacy behind the counter, talking on the phone.  
  
(Probably to Letty..if he woke up.)She thought with a smile, then, looking around, (Well...I guess this isn't so ba-)  
  
Before she could finish her thought, Naida Dark was yanked behind a stack of crates.  
"Yeah, Lace..I'm real sorry...no no no.. I should've known not to schedule it on a night like this....I know I know..hey, if we win tomorrow, you wanna be my date to the banquet?...Alright then, it's settled! Yeah, you have a good night....biya cutie."  
  
Letty Smithson hung up the phone, a tired grin across his handsome face.  
  
"Man, Botta,"He said, sliding down the wall onto his cot,"I've got a date with the finest girl in Luca."  
  
The redhead smiled slightly, shaking his head, "Sure, Letty. That's only if we win this next match."  
"Ahh...don't remind me."  
  
Botta laughed as his blue-haired friend lay back down on his cot.  
  
"Thanks for wakin' me up anyway..that woulda sucked."  
"Yeah, it would've, no problem."  
  
They sat in silence for a minute, before Letty rolled over onto his side, looking at him.  
  
"So..what about you?"  
"..What about me?"  
"...If we win. You gonna take Naida to the banquet?"  
  
Botta only looked at him, and he shook his head.  
  
"You two really need to just make up. She tries so hard to make you happy, but when you get stubborn, so does she.. Sometimes I just don't get it, ya?"  
  
He nodded in response, and Letty smiled.  
  
"Say, she's in the cafe now, ya? Maybe you should go talk to her."  
  
Botta shook his head, "I don't know, Letty...."  
"Why not?"  
"Well.."He looked down,"I don't think...she'd want to talk to me."  
Letty raised an eyebrow, "Alright, Trapper. That's it. Up you get and off you go to talk to that blonde, before I get up and re-dislocate that knee of yers, got it?"  
  
The Guard looked at him, almost shocked. He opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it, knowing it was useless. He WAS on the weaker end, after all.   
Taking a deep breath, he gritted his teeth and got up, relieved a bit to find his knee wasn't hurting as bad as it had been.  
  
(Pack of ice helped...)He thought, slowing picking up his pace toward the door,(If we didn't have that game tomorrow, then it'd have more time to heal, then I'd REALLY be able to kick some Lucan butt.)  
  
Stretching his leg out, he walked out the door, and almost walked right back in.  
  
(YEVON it's COLD!)  
  
Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around his muscular body and began the walk toward the Luca Cafe.  
"Hmm...what's a pretty face like yours doin' out this time a' night? Especially in this weather..oh, shame shame..it'd be awful if you just...caught a cold."  
  
Naida glared up through the darkness into the dark, menacing eyes of the Luca Goer Captain, Bickson.  
  
"Why don't you step off, creep." She said, pushing him back. He grabbed her arm.  
"Oh, but why? Just having a little fun."  
"Fun? I'll tell you what'd be fun. Go jump off a bridge."  
  
She pushed him back again, this time with a bit more force. His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her shoulders, slamming her into the concrete wall of the bridge's edge.  
  
"You think it'd be fun to jump off a bridge?" He said, voice rising slightly, "Why don't we test it?!"  
  
Naida's eyes widened, and she was about to scream, when she felt his strong grip tighten even more as he flipped her around to face him.  
  
"But then again...I could think of something that'd be way more fun..."  
  
Her jaw dropped slightly as she saw sick desire flicker through his eyes.  
  
"Touch me,"She whispered tersely,"And I swear to Yevon I'll kill you."  
"Oh?"He said, leaning closer,"I don't think so, Blondie..for one..I'm bigger than you..for two..we're all alone..and no one can hear you scream..."  
  
In one quick move, he pressed a harsh kiss against her lips, then drew back, eyes glittering with unmistakable lust.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for so long," He said roughly as he slipped a hand over her mouth and pressed her even harder against the concrete wall, "But then you got rid of your goggles..so I guess I'm gonna haveta do it the hard way..."  
  
His other hand began to travel to her chest, but before he could get there, Naida pulled back one gloved fist and let it fly, hitting the Goer square in the jaw, knocking him back.  
  
"HELP ME!!!"   
The red-haired Auroch slowly made his way up the stairs out of the lockerroom hallway, then down toward the Registration Center. The lights were out in the small building, signalling Lacy Thompson was asleep. Botta glanced at it, before continuing down the steps. Once at the bottom, he noticed it wasn't as cold, standing next to the building, so he decided to wait there for a minute.  
  
(In case I see her walking back...)  
  
He waited a minute, before he heard footsteps coming from the walkway around the stadium. He looked to see Ropp and a woman walking toward him, hand in hand and close together. Ropp's arm was around the woman, shielding her from the cold.  
  
(So he's got a girlfriend..)Botta thought, smiling slightly,(That's a relief...)  
  
Shocked by that thought, he shook his head, walking toward the two.  
  
"Hey Ropp."  
  
The blue-eyed Al Bhed looked up at him, "Oh, hey Botta! What's up?"  
"Oh...nothin' really..just headin' for the cafe."  
"Can't sleep."  
  
He paused, before shaking his head, "...Yeah, that's it. I figure I'll go talk to Keepa and Svanda for a bit, might help."  
"Is Naida in the lockeroom?"The woman asked, Botta looked at her.  
"Ah..no.. actually, she's at the cafe too."  
"Oh.." She nodded, then looked at Ropp, "Wanna go there? I want to talk to her."  
He smiled, "Sure."Then, to Botta, "Oh, sorry man, this is Mifurey."  
  
Botta smiled, shaking her hand, "Nice to meet ya."  
"You too,"She smiled, "I've heard good things."  
"...You have?"  
"Sure! Everyone says your one of the best Guards in Spira."  
  
Botta scratched the back of his neck, "Ahhh...I don't know about that..."  
She smiled, "That's alright, I guess I'll really find out tomorrow, eh?"  
"Yeah.."  
  
Ropp laughed a little, tightening his grip around Mifurey.  
  
"So, we gonna head on, or what?"  
"Well,"Botta said, smiling slightly, "Let's g-"  
  
He was interrupted by an earpiercing shriek coming from the bridge.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The small group of three froze, staring toward the direction of the voice.  
  
"Was that..?"Mifurey started, but was answered by another scream.  
"RAMB SA!!"  
  
"Al Bhed."Ropp deadpanned, "It's Naida."  
  
Before another word was said, Botta took off at a full run toward the bridge. Someone was hurting Naida, and he was going to find out who, and when he did, they were going to suffer.  
"Shut UP!"  
  
Another swing sent Naida Dark rolling across the small space behind the crates. She was bleeding, he had busted her lip. Her jaw was swollen too, she could feel it. It hurt so bad, but she wouldn't give up, she couldn't.  
  
"Cusaputo, RAMB SA!!!!"  
  
In her panick, the blonde had slipped back into her native tongue, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Bickson approached her again, grabbing her by a handful of hair.  
  
"Now, you had BETTER shut up, or I'll-"  
"eeeeaaaahhh!!!!"  
  
With a yell, Naida twisted around on the ground, swinging one strong leg around. It connected with the back of Bickson's knees, sending him sprawling next to her. He let go of her for a moment, and she began to crawl away. He jumped back up after a few seconds, and stood over her.  
  
"Oh, yer not goin' anywhere."  
  
He grabbed her by her left leg, dragging her back toward him. She scream, clawing at the concrete floor to try and stop from being pulled back, but with no avail. At one point, he yanked hard, ripping one of her chaps off along with her boot. She screamed again, jumping up. He grabbed her left arm, and she twisted around, swinging. This time, she busted his lip. He yelled.  
  
"Yer gonna pay for that."  
  
Pulling back, he swung, and hit her in the stomache, hard.   
Bleeding, beaten, and now half concious. Naida staggered back, clutching her stomache, gasping for air as she hit the ground. Bickson towered over her, a bloody sneer smeared across his dark face.   
  
"Now.."He said roughly, wiping some of the blood away from his lips, "On with the show..."  
  
He laughed, walking toward her. She looked up at him, feeling her green eyes begin watering from pain, anger, and fear. She curled up against the crates, holding her stomache with one hand and her throbbing head with the other. She was fading fast...fading.  
  
Suddenly, Bickson's sick laughter was cut off by the sound of crates breaking. Naida tilted her head back to see what was happening, or try to anyway. Her hearing was dim, and everything was getting darker by the second. Through the dim street light, she could make out one large man in yellow, knocking a path through the crates, another man came right behind him, tackling Bickson, and then, a blur of red and yellow. The red blur froze, staring at Naida as she felt her body begin to go numb, before he turned and helped the other man pin Bickson down, and begin hitting him.   
Naida breathed out slowly, slumping back. She began to slide over to the ground, when she felt strong hands around her.  
  
"Naida...Oh..Naida.." The sweet voice was marred with fear.  
"We need to get her to the hospital," Another voice, female.  
  
Naida looked up at the blur of two women, one with dark hair and bright green eyes, and the other with honey hair and what looked like brown eyes...  
  
"H..elp..me.." She said hoarsley, slumping back onto Svanda's lap. Her eyesight was gone, and she could barely hear the next voice.  
  
"Dear Yevon..what did he do to her.."  
  
Naida breathed in sharply as she felt even stronger arms lock around her small body, pulling her up out of the two women's care.  
  
"Naida.."The deep voice continued, "Naida hang on, we'll get help, just hang on...hang on...hang on..."  
  
And then it became very, very dark.  
"Is she moving?"  
"I think so."  
"Naid? Naida?"  
"Just calm down, it might hurt her if you talk too loud."  
"Oh...sorry..."  
  
"Hmm...nnn..."  
"Oh! She's waking up!"  
  
Naida's eyes flickered open slowly, green orbs dull as they met the morning's first light. She groaned again, turning her head and feeling the stiffness pry in her neck. What had happened? Everything was so hazy..  
  
"Naida..sweetie..how do you feel?"  
  
She turned her attention to Mifurey, who was sitting on her left.   
  
"..Wh..what happened?" She said slowly, as if testing her own voice. Mifurey shook her head.  
"..Bickson attacked you."  
"What..?"  
  
"It's okay,"Svanda said from her right,"Ropp and Botta beat him into submission. He'll be lucky if he can play the last game."  
"The last game.."Naida echoed, staring at the ceiling, "...That's tonight..I don't know..can I..?"  
"The game's tomorrow night,"Mifurey comforted her, "The Cold Season came last night...they're gonna need time to heat up the Sphere..."  
  
Naida looked at her, before breathing a sigh of relief. She nodded, settling back on the pillow. After a few minutes of silence, Svanda spoke.  
  
"..Naida..what.. happened..last night..exactly?"  
  
She looked at her young friend, shaking her head.  
  
"I..I'm not sure. All I can remember is.. leaving the cafe, and going across the bridge. Then Bickson came out, and dragged me behind a bunch of crates, and said he'd been wanting to do something for a long time..but then I got rid of my..goggles.."  
  
She slowed down, and her gaze shifted to Mifurey, who put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"..He..attacked me..and..then..you guys..you..saved me..."She paused, feeling the tears well in her eyes, "I could've...he could've.."  
  
She covered her face with both of her hands as tears began to roll down her face. She coughed a little, and began to relax a bit when she felt a comforting hand from Svanda on her arm, and Mifurey brushing back some of her hair.  
  
"Shh.."The older Al Bhed said gently, "It's alright now...everything's fine..Botta got you here..and everything's alright."  
"Botta.."Naida coughed out, "And Ropp, and Keepa...where are they?"  
"Outside,"Svanda answered,"Well, Botta and the guys are."  
"Ropp went to go see about Bickson,"Mifurey added,"He's in jail right now, but we don't know what's goin' on."  
"Alright..that's fine.." She sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the door....  
  
"Botta, would you just CALM DOWN?"  
  
Botta Trapper paced outside the Lucan Hospital room. The small place behind the cafe was not only making him claustrophobic, but it also made him want to get Naida out of there faster.  
  
"I can't help it, Letty..." He said, pausing for a second to throw his friend a concerned glance, "It's just..I haven't seen her since we brought her in, and.."  
"And you just wanna make sure she's okay,"Jassu finished,"Yeah, we know. Hey, we all want to see her, ya? But pacin' around like a crazy Chocobo just ain't gonna help."  
  
Finally, Botta stopped, looking at his blonde friend,"Yeah..I guess yer right."   
  
With that, he slumped down on the floor across from Jassu, running a hand over his face.  
  
"Wish Ropp would hurry up.."He muttered.  
  
As if on cue, the turquoise-bandana clad Al Bhed came clanking down the hallway, the metal-tipped strings from his chaps plinking against the marble floor to create some sort of musical scene for him. As soon as he came into view, Botta jumped up, rushing to meet him. He would have yelled at him for taking so long, but the 6'0" Al Bhed looked as mad as a Lamashtu after bein' woke up during hibernation season.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway as he approached.  
  
"Bickson, that's what's wrong,"Ropp said, stopping in front of him. He glanced over Botta's shoulder at the guys, before looking back down at the redhead, "Jailer said they're lettin' him play the last one."  
"WHAT?!!"  
"Yeah, I know, it's stupid,"He said, breathing in a frustrated breath,"But they said the man's record's clean, and since this is only a first offense, and he didn't..get what he wanted..They're puttin' him on probation. Meaning, he'll be able to play at least half the game."  
"How'll they play then? They won't have enough players."  
"Someone's sayin' they're gettin' another player, some chick that's been hidin' in Guadosalam."  
"Eh."  
  
The two turned to the rest of the group, and Ropp stepped foreward. He was about to go into explaining the situation, when the door to Naida's room cracked open, and Svanda walked out, closing it behind her.  
  
"She's awake..."She said softly. Keepa stood up.  
"Is she alright?"  
  
Svanda nodded,"She'll be fine. She's just a bit weak. Mifurey said that she should have all of her strength back by tonight, but it'll take a couple of weeks for the busted lip and jaw to heal up, and she has a couple of bruised ribs, but nothing more. She'll be able to play just fine tomorrow night."  
  
"Can we see her?" Botta asked, stepping foreward.  
"Only one at a time, Mifurey said,"Svand shook her head,"And if you talk, keep your voice low, that blow to her head did something to her hearing. She said it'll be okay after a while, but for now it'd be good to keep your voice down around her, okay?"  
  
He nodded, walking to the door, and leaving the rest of the group behind him. As soon as he entered the room, he felt Mifurey's eyes on him.  
  
"She's awake,"She said softly,"But she keeps drifting in and out of sleep, so keep it quiet."  
  
Botta nodded, and Mifurey sighed.  
  
"Is Ropp back yet?"  
"Yeah, just walked in. The news it pretty harsh."  
"Thanks, I'll go check it out. Stay with her for a minute, will ya?"  
"Sure."  
  
Mifurey got up and walked past him, carefully sliding out the door. Once she was gone, Botta turned to Naida's bed. She was awake all right, only instead of lying down like she had been when he walked in, she was sitting up, leaning against the backboard of the bed for support, her lime eyes studying him carefully. Botta jumped slightly at the sudden change, but then walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"...You okay?"  
"..Yeah,"She said softly, folding her bare hands on her lap over the light blue sheets of the bed.   
  
Botta looked at her, crystal eyes examining her damaged face. Her lip was swollen, but no teeth were chipped. Luckily, the blow that had been aimed for her eye had hit her jaw, which was now only slightly swollen. Maybe Mifurey's estimate of time was wrong. It looked like those bruises would heal up in a few days.  
  
"...You..don't look..as bad, as you did." Botta said, shifting in his chair nervously. Naida smiled slightly, glancing at him.  
"Thanks."  
  
For a split second, Botta could've sword he saw happiness flash in her eyes. He smiled back, clasping his hands together.  
  
"So..the Cold Season's here."  
"Yeah, they told me. The game's tomorrow night."  
"Yep."  
  
Naida paused, before looking at him, "Is...Bickson..?"  
Botta winced slightly, taking a breath, "He...he's on probation. Ropp said..that he'd be able to play at least half the game."  
  
Naida frowned, causing Botta's heart to fall a little. After a moment, she looked back up at him.  
  
"But I thought..they had a set number of players...? If he can only play half the game.."  
"They're gettin' a new player, it's a girl from Guadosalam, Ropp said she's already on her way here."  
"Wow..."Naida whispered, looking down,"It's...like they all planned this.."  
  
They fell into silence again, and this time, Botta was about to say something, only he was interrupted by the door opening.  
  
"Botta,"Came Svanda's voice,"Time's up, c'mon now."  
"Yeah, lover boy!"Jassu called behind her,"Stop smoochin' the woman and give us a chance to talk to her!!"  
  
Laughter came after that, and Botta fought the redness creeping up his face. He looked at Naida, who was blushing a little and fighting off a smile. She looked at him, blonde hair swinging in her face. The light from the window hit her peach skin just right, giving her an almost angelic glow.   
  
(Yevon, she's beautiful..) Botta thought, returning her smile. He shook his head after a moment, standing up.  
  
"Well.."He said, standing up,"I'm...gonna go."  
"Bye.." She said, watching him walk to the door, then, "Oh, and Botta?"  
  
He turned to her, eyebrow raised, "Hm?"  
"...Thanks."  
  
He smiled, nodding, "No problem,"He turned to leave, but then turned back to her, "...I'm glad you're all right."  
  
A beautiful smile broke across her face as he smiled and walked out. He was met by an array of "oooOOOOOooo"'s.  
  
"Hey hot lips,"Keepa said with a grin,"How's she doin'?"  
"Hot lips?"Botta replied, raising an eyebrow,"Excuse me, I think YOU'RE the one who woke up with lipstick on."  
  
Keepa smirked in response, and turned to see Svanda's confused look. He shook his head.  
  
"Don't ask, don't ask."  
"Who's going in next?" Mifurey asked from her place against the wall with Ropp.  
"I will,"Datto said, walking for the door. Before he went in, he turned to Botta, "Don't worry, I won't steal her."  
  
Botta rolled his eyes, and turned to walk out.  
  
"Hey Red,"Jassu said behind him, "Where ya goin'?"  
"Cafe,"He answered, not looking back,"I need coffee."  
  
An hour later, Botta still sat at the bar in the cafe, sipping on his coffee, and watching the rain slide down the window in the ceiling. He was slightly content, but something inside still bothered him.  
  
(...My dream...is this what Rennan meant? Is this what he wanted me to watch out for..?)  
  
"Sure did a lousy job of it.." He muttered.  
"What's that?"  
  
He looked up to see Ropp taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Oh," He replied, looking back down into his mug,"Just...thinking out loud."  
"Ahh..that's fine. I do it all the time. One cup a' coffee please miss, straight black."  
  
Botta glaced up as Ropp received his cup of coffee and paid the bartender. He took a sip of it, then looked at him.  
  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah,"He nodded,"..How's she doin'?"  
"More talkative, after you visited her,"He smiled, taking another sip from the mug,"I think you helped."  
"Really?"A smile threatened to play across the handsome redhead's face,"You think so?"  
"Yeah, she's feelin' better, and her hearin's good now too. Jassu knocked over the metal tray next to her bed, and she just laughed."  
  
At that, Botta did smile. He was glad she was doing so much better, and in such a small period of time too.  
  
"She wants to play tomorrow night,"Ropp said, taking yet another sip,"Says she wants to make it to where Bickson HATES Blitzball."  
  
Botta laughed, taking a sip of his coffee as well,"Well, at least her spirit's back."  
"Don't think it ever left, really." Ropp smiled slightly, "The girl's a fighter."  
"Yeah..."Botta looked down into his mug,"She is."  
  
They sat in silence for a minute, before Ropp looked at him.  
  
"So..you two..together?"  
Botta looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Who? Me and Naida?"  
"No, you and Letty. YES you and Naida!"  
"Oh..ahh.."He looked back down,"Well...no."  
"No? That's strange, y'all act like it."  
"...You think so?"  
"Yeah. You fight like a couple, then you make up like a couple, nothin' much to it, really."  
  
Botta paused, before nodding a bit, then drinking the last of his coffee. Ropp took another sip of his, and looked up at the glass ceiling window.  
  
"Cold Season..." He said quietly, then, shaking his head, he looked at Botta, "Well man, I got one thing for ya. If you ever... decide to tell her..how ya feel I mean.. you should tell her...in her language."  
  
Botta raised his eyebrow, but let the man finish.  
  
"Now..when you two are all alone, and everything's quiet, you gotta pull her close, and whisper, 'E muja oui.'"  
"...E ..moojah we?"  
"No no no.."Ropp laughed, "E muja oui."  
"E..muja..oui."  
"Yeah."  
  
Botta paused, then, "..What does that mean?"  
Ropp grinned, "Just trust me, she'll love it."  
  
With that, the tall Al Bhed drank the last of his coffee, and set it down. Flashing a smile for his goodbye, he got up and walked out of the cafe and into the rain, leaving the redheaded Auroch to think things over.  
  
"E..muja oui.." He said slowly, "What the crap..? I hope it doesn't mean anything bad. I know..I've heard it somewhere before, I just can't...ah...man."  
"Another cup, sir?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the bartender. He looked at her, and she waited for his reply.  
  
"Oh, sure,"He said, pushing the cup to her, "Still on the house?"  
"You know it."  
"Thanks."  
  
She refilled his mug, then walked away. He began to drink it, the black liquid calming him in a strange way.  
  
(Guess I'll haveta tell her soon then..)He thought,(Before something else happens..)  
  
He took another sip of coffee, gazing out the window at the rain. Through it, he could barely make out the message on the shielded electric sign that stood above the cafe.  
  
Cold Season...the sign of Winter, and many surprises.  
  
"Yeah," He muttered, downing the last of his drink, "No kidding."  
~~~~~~~~Author's Note: *dances* Oh oh oh oh...WHAT NOW??? I got my next chapter done, oh yes I did oh yes I did! *grin* Happy? ME TOO! It took me a bit to get the inspiration for it, but hey, I got it nonetheless! So go on, tell me what ya think!  
  
And of course, the Thankios! (Doesn't that make you hungry for Spaghettios? I'm about to starve. ^_^)  
  
Tio- WOMAN!! I'm so happy you updated yer story!! Wonderful wonderful wonderful stuff!!! Sad to know it's almost at an end *tear*, but hey, you've always got Tupelo!! ^_^ *grin*  
  
Carter- I am constantly checking your places, but with no avail! *Dramatic* *lol* I haven't checked in a few days, though. So I might wanna do that. *Grin* I'm looking foreward to any updates on Jaws of Love, I absolutely LOVE that story!!! Keep it up!  
  
Nikki- I know you're out there! *smile* Thank you for reading, even if you don't review! I'm still waiting for an update on Where Broken Dreams Go, I'll be patient, but it's such a great story, and I just want to see another chapter! ^_^  
  
DA, Daemon, and Soldier of Mercy- I know y'all are out there too! I know you guys are probably just really busy, and that's cool, but you'll always have a place on my Fav. Authors list! (Except for you, Daemon, you don't have any stories! *laugh*)  
  
Echo!- I wish I could talk to you more! I talk to Drea all the time, but you're never on for me to talk to! You write wonderfully, although I've only read a few of your things. I hope yer doin' good, whereever ya are!  
  
Drea- Alright now, missy, I updated mine, you UPDATE YERS!! *grin* haha, j/k you take yer time, woman, I know how it is! I love yer Ninja Turtles story, tearjerker!! *wipes a tear away* I'm so glad you wrote it! You keep writing! I can't wait for an update on Forever Silent, I absolutely LOVE that story!!   
  
Okay now...*looks around* I feel like I've..forgotten something..*wince* If I've forgotten anyone, I'm SO sorry! You can kill me in the reviews!! I've gosta R-U-N-N-O-F-T!! I'll see y'all later, take care, and be safe! I hope none of you ever get run over by the Pope!  
-Keeping it "Real"  
~Ari  
  
P.S. Alright, I just looked over the chapter, and I noticed I might need to explain something!! *grin* Umm...Letty's little outburst in the cafe..ahh..I was really, REALLY hyper..*laughs* I'm so sorry you guys had to witness that!   
Also, the two songs he was singing in the lockerroom, the first one was from the Lion King (haha), and the second one was called   
"I Love You Baby," By this guy named Brak. He's from Space Ghost, and he's freakin' hilarious. *laughs* and THAT'S my explanation on somethin I like to call "Papa Smurf Gone Crazy"!!! Thank you and Good Night! 


	18. Go Blitz

*Alright guys! (Holds out the waitress tray) Chapter 18, comin' up!!!*  
  
"Small town creep, puts her on a table  
With a fizz gin drink, starin' at her navel  
All the walls are pink, baby's in the cradle   
Rockin' one, two, three....  
Oh oh oh, my you look beautiful,  
Oh oh oh, yeah...  
Oh oh oh, it's a crime to be usual...yeah..."  
-Beautiful  
~Angie Aparo  
"Pardon me...but I'm not the one wearing combat boots with a bathing suit." -Naida Dark  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Got any Braskas?"  
"Go Blitz."  
  
Naida sighed as she drew yet another card from the thinning deck on her tray stand next to her bed. She looked at it. Lord Braska, finally.   
  
"Ah HA!" She yelped, slamming her pair of High Summoners down on the table. Letty glared at them, then her, before laughing.  
"Hey, you've still got a card left!"  
  
Naida paused, glancing at the forgotten card of Lady Yunalesca she held in her hand.  
  
"Bloody chicken!" She yelled, throwing the card down onto the white marble floor next to her bed.   
  
Letty laughed a little harder, drawing up the last pair of cards he had in his hand.  
  
"And now," He said in his best announcer's voice, "May I present to you, the ultimate card!! High Summoner Ohalland!!!"  
  
With that, he raised his carded hand into the air, then slammed it down on top of Naida's Braskas. Yuna would've blushed in anger had she seen how they were treating the card pictures of her father.   
Naida paused her scowling long enough to stare down at the pair that beat her. Lord Ohalland was pictured on the card holding his deadly-looking blitzball, the World Champion, which Wakka now carried with pride. She snorted, knocking the cards off the table, and turned away, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ahh..sore loser!" Letty teased playfully. Naida turned her head to him, stuck out her tongue, then turned back around. The blue haired Auroch laughed, picking up the mercilessley thrown cards and gently sliding them back into their "Go Blitz" box. Setting it on the tray, he leaned back in his chair, smiling as Naida slowly began to snuggle back down into the soft pillows on her hospital bed.  
  
"So.."He started, most of the earlier goofiness fading slightly, "Mifurey said you'd be up and around by tonight?"  
  
She looked at him, pulling the covers up to her collarbone and resting her arms on top, "Yeah, if not before then. I'm feeling a whole lot better since you guys started visitin'."  
"Good to hear, good to hear,"He said, smiling slightly, "You think you'll be ready for the big game tomorrow night?"  
  
At this Naida snorted again, slamming her fists down on the bed.  
  
"Ifrit yes I will! If Bickson's gonna play after what you guys did to him, I think I can too!"  
He laughed, "That's my Blondie!"  
  
She laughed with him, before he went on with another smile.  
  
"So, if we win, who you goin' to the Blitz Banquet with?"  
  
Naida paused, her laughter fading, but a small smile still played on her lips.  
  
"I don't know..."She said softly, absently clasping her hands together on her stomache.  
Letty's smile became softer, along with his voice. "Hey...don't worry about it, I'm sure someone'll ask you."  
  
She looked at him, her smile widening a little more as her "Secret" about Botta was silently revealed to Letty, not that he didn't know already. He merely smiled back, then reached over and slid the small box of cards closer to her.  
  
"Well Blondie,"He said, standing up, "I'm gonna go, but I'm leaving these here with ya, just in case you get bored,ya?"  
  
She smiled, taking the offered box and setting it on her stomache under her hands.  
  
"Thanks Letty."  
"Hey, no problem," He answered, walking toward the door. When he reached it, he turned back, "Hey, how well do ya think you'll be by tonight? Say..around..9 or 10?"  
  
She paused, thinking about it, then, "Well...I think I'll be pretty good, so long as they don't put me on any kind of medication for my ribs..heh"  
Letty grinned, "Good. Because tonight, we're gonna take you out and show you how the Aurochs party in Luca."  
She laughed, "Can't be too hard, we've got a game tomorrow, remember?"  
"Yeah, well..as much as we can then, at the banquet, we'll show ya how we REALLY party!"  
"Thanks Letty, sounds like fun."  
  
He laughed a little, "No problem Blondie. Now, I'm gone. I've got a date to make with the lovely Lacy!"  
  
With that, he was gone, leaving the blonde Auroch alone in the white room. She lay for a moment, staring at the white ceiling.  
  
(The Banquet..) She thought, smiling slightly, (And Botta's back to normal...maybe we will go together after all..)  
  
Her thoughts fell into silence after that, and a few seconds later, she decided to move on to other things. Wiggling her way into a sitting position, she carefully opened the box of Go Blitz cards, being much more delicate with them than she had earlier. She slid out the handful of cards, slowly shuffling them and looking over the pictures. There they were, Lady Yocun, Lady Yunalesca, Lord Braska, Lord Gandof, and Lord Ohalland as the Ace. Various famous blitzball players made up the deck, most of the faces Naida had never seen before.  
  
(Must be an old deck..) She thought, (Most of the really new ones have Wakka and Tidus in 'em..)  
  
About halfway through the deck, she noticed something she hadn't noticed when she'd been playing Go Blitz with Letty. The tip of the "J" On Joker, stuck out of the box, where the card had somehow gotten wedged inside the box. Setting down the deck she held in her hands, she picked up the box and went about fishing the remaining card out of the box without damaging it. After a few moments, she successfully pulled it out in one piece, but almost dropped it.  
On the card, the Joker, was a picture of three men, one kneeling in the middle, hand on a grounded blitzball, one facing to the left, spinning a blitzball on his fingertip, and another on the right, palming a blitzball and staring up at Naida with fierce green-blue eyes. She stared back at them for a moment, before looking around the card for a caption. It offered none, only the two words under the picture.   
  
"Luca Goers"  
  
Naida continued to stare at it blankly, almost bewildered. Because staring back at her, were the pictures of her father, Uncle Matt, and Hal Trapper.  
  
  
  
"One more?"  
No answer.  
"Excuse me..sir?"  
"Huh, what?"  
  
Slightly dazed crystal eyes slid up to the waitress behind the bar, connecting with her cool blue gaze. She pushed a locke of blonde hair behind her ear with one hand, while holding up the fresh pot of coffee with the other.  
  
"Would you like another cup of coffee?"  
"Oh, no thanks, I'm good."  
  
She smiled, before turning and going to another customer. Botta glanced down at his once again empty cup, shaking his head.  
  
(4 cups of coffee...) He thought, pushing the mug away, (Aunt Julia would kill me if she saw me takin' in this much caffeine.)  
  
Standing up, he looked around the comfortable cafe, seeing all the couples in the booths drinking their hot chocolate and eating their steaming food next to rain-streaked windows.  
  
(Wonder how Naida's doin...) He looked toward the door that led to the hospital that was practically hidden behind the cafe. (I think I'll go visit her.)  
  
On that thought, he strode to the door and made his exit out into the rain. Unfazed, he began the short walk to the hospital, but was stopped halfway by a familiar yell.  
  
"Yo, Red!!"  
  
He turned to greet an oncoming Jassu, who was running, but skidded to a stop when he got close, splashing water up on his redheaded teammate. He grinned sheepishly as Botta reached up and brushed some of the extra water away, a slightly annoyed look on his face.   
  
"What's up, Jassu?"  
"Heh..sorry man,"He chuckled, before shaking his head, "I was in a hurry to find ya."  
"Yeah yeah," Botta smiled slightly, waving a hand in dismissal, "Now, what's the big deal?"  
"Back in the lockeroom, man, "He said, pointing in that direction for emphasis,"Wakka's on the phone."  
"Wakka?!"  
"Yeah man, he saw the game, wants to talk to ya, ya?"  
"Okay," Botta said, changing his now moving course to the lockeroom, "I'm on my way, do me a favor.."  
"What's that?"  
"Go check up on Naida."  
"Sure thing!"  
  
With that, Botta turned and began running across the rain-wet bridge and toward the lockeroom, leaving his dark skinned best friend alone in the rain. The tall Guard paused for a moment, before shaking his head with a grin and turning to go to the hospital.  
  
"White boy's finally openin' up. Good for him."  
  
  
  
"You saw that?!"  
"Yeah man, old man Varuja almost broke yer bloody leg!!"  
  
Botta paced around the small length of the phone cord in the locker room, talking about his leg with the Captain.   
  
"Well, it did hurt, but Letty cracked it back into place for me."  
"That's good, can't have you disabled on the last game of the season!"  
"No way!"  
  
They were quiet for a second, before Wakka's voice became slightly more serious.  
  
"So...how's Naida doin'?"  
"Oh.."Botta stopped pacing, and leaned again the wall across from the phone, "She's...good. Now she is, anyway."  
"Jassu told me it was pretty bad. Said that jerk Bickson got ahold of her."  
"Yeah..she put up a fight though. When we got there, his nose was broken already."  
"Good girl. That's how an Auroch fights back right there!"  
  
Botta smiled slightly, when suddenly a voice in the backround sounded.  
  
"Naida?? Naida?? Is that her, Wakka?! Let me talk to her! PLEAAAASSSEE?!!!"  
Wakka laughed, and Botta raised an eyebrow.  
"It's Rikku,"He said,"She wants to talk to Naida. Is she around? Or is she still in the hospital?"  
"Oh, she's still in the hospital. I was on my way to see her when Jassu came and told me-"  
  
"Jassu said what?"  
  
Botta was stopped as the lockeroom door swung open, and in came Jassu, carrying a laughing Naida on his back.  
  
"Man, see? What'd I say? Can't leave the white boy 10 minutes and he's already talkin' about me!"  
  
Botta smiled as Wakka laughed through the phone.  
  
"That Jassu?"  
"Yeah, he just brought Naida in."  
"Great! Can she talk?"  
  
"Yeah,"Botta answered, catching the Al Bhed's eye. He motioned her over to him after Jassu set her down, "Here she is. See ya, Cap'n!"  
"Take care of yerself, Botta!"  
  
At that, he handed the phone to the short blonde, who mouthed a thank you before putting the receiver to her ear.  
  
"Hello?...Hi Wakka! Yeah I'm good, how are you?...Out in the middle of nowhere? That sounds like fun...You watched the game? Yeah we did kick some butt... Yeah I'll be ready for tomorrow night, you gonna watch?...Haha, I'll make a goal for ya!...Rikku's there? Tell her I said hi?...Yeah I want to talk to her!..Okay, thanks Wakka! Bye!"  
  
Botta watched as Naida jerked the phone away from her ear. A scream of happiness came through, signalling Rikku had picked up. He laughed as Naida shook her head with a smile and put the phone back to her ear.  
  
"Hey woman!"  
  
This time, the Guard tuned out to the girls' conversation, deciding that it probably wasn't going to be of any interest to him anyway. He turned to Jassu, who sat on the benches in the middle of the room with what looked like a box of Go Blitz cards.   
  
"Hey Jassu.."He whispered loudly. The dyed blonde turned and looked at him.  
"'Eh?"  
"Those Go Blitz cards?"  
"Yeah, they're Letty's. He let Naida play with 'em for a while."  
"Wanna play?"  
"Sure, get over here!"  
  
Botta grinned, and sat down in front of his friend. Jassu pulled the cards out of the box, and started shuffling them. He was about to deal them out when suddenly two gloved arms reached around him, grabbing the deck away from him.  
  
"Hey!" He yelped, twisting around to see the green-eyed Al Bhed standing behind him, phone to her ear as she shuffled through the cards. After a moment, she pulled one out, then handed the deck back to Jassu.  
  
"Wha-? What was that?"   
  
She looked at him, mouthing the word "Joker," before turning back away from them with the card.  
  
"Well why'd you take it?"  
She shrugged.  
"Well give it back!"  
She turned and looked at him, then shook her head.  
"Don't make me get up and take it."  
  
At this she stepped back.  
  
"Hey Rikku, could you hold on a sec?"   
  
A small "Sure" came out of the receiver, and Naida set the phone on her shoulder.  
  
"Jassu, no."  
"Well give it back!"He said, getting up. Naida looked at him for a second, then the card. In one quick move, she took it and shoved it in the front of her top. Jassu's jaw dropped, and Botta let out a short laugh.  
"You want it,"She said, stepping back,"Too bad, unless you wanna try for it, and if you do, I'll kill you."  
  
He continued to stare at her, shocked, as she offered a brief sweet smile then picked the phone back up.  
  
"Okay I'm back."  
  
Defeated, Jassu slowly turned and sat back down on the bench, dealing out the cards to a still laughing Botta. After a minute, he glanced up at Naida, then over to Botta.  
  
"..That white girl just shoved Letty's Joker down her bikini top."  
  
Botta stopped, before laughing and sorting his cards, "Don't tell Letty."  
Jassu snorted, before looking over his deck of cards, "I don't think we need to tell ANYONE."  
  
They started their game off. Naida stayed on the phone in the corner for a few minutes, when suddenly the door swung open, and in walked Datto, blitzball in hand as he walked over to his locker and opened it, pulling out a towel to wipe off some of the rainwater dripping from him.  
  
"Yeah.."Naida's voice came from the floor not too far from the Shooter. He looked at her, his pale blue eyes meeting her green as she motioned for him to come over to her, "Datto just walked in...Yeah, the cute one that's about a year older than you..."  
  
Datto's eyes lit up slightly as Naida grinned at him.   
  
"You wanna talk to him? ..Alright, I'll talk to ya later! ..Haha, thanks. You take care. Biya!"  
  
She took Datto's extended hand to help herself get up. As soon as she was up, she handed him the phone, and eagerly he put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Rikku!"  
  
Naida left him standing in the corner, and walked over to the door, almost getting hit by it as it once again swung open. This time, Letty walked in.   
  
"Hey gu- Whoa! Hey Naida!"  
  
They both laughed as he sidestepped to let her pass.  
  
"Where ya headin'?"  
"Cafe," She said with a smile, "I'm cravin' some hot chocolate."  
"Ah, sweet! I might meet up with ya in a bit. Right now, I'm waitin' for Lacy. She said she'd be on her way here in a few minutes, so if you see her.."  
"I'll tell her you're here,"She finished with a laugh.   
  
She turned to go, when Botta stood up.  
  
"Hey Naida, hold up, I'll go with you."  
  
She turned to face the redhead in slight shock. Behind him, Jassu was grinning and giving her a thumbs up. Botta approached her, grabbing the door and pulling it back.  
  
"See you guys in a little bit," He called over his shoulder as the slightly blushing Naida walked out ahead of him. He followed, letting the door shut with a thud.   
  
Letty stared at the door for a minute, before chuckling and sitting down in front of Jassu.  
  
"That's cute,"He said, picking up Botta's forgotten cards. He shuffled through them,"..Got any Yunalescas?"  
"Go Blitz."  
  
  
"So..why did you want to go back to the cafe if you've been there all morning?"  
  
Botta looked down at the smiling Al Bhed, her bright face automatically making a smile appear on his handsome face. He shrugged, some of the loose rainwater sliding off of his bare shoulders.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you made it there, ya?"  
  
He looked foreward to the upcoming cafe, not noticing the adopted Auroch's joy-filled eyes on him.   
They continued to walk across the bridge, Naida taking quick steps to keep up with Botta's long ones. As they neared the cafe, a flash of dark honey hair caught her eye. She turned just in time to see Lacy Thompson walk past her.  
  
"Lacy!" She almost yelled. The older blonde jumped, startled, and turned to face her.  
"Oh, hey Naida! How's it goin'?"  
  
"Oh, it's good,"She replied, turning and walking to meet the Counter Lady. Botta saw her stop walking, and turned, waiting patiently for the two women to finish their conversation, "Just goin' to the cafe with Botta."  
  
Lacy grinned as she saw happiness flash through Naida's eyes, then laughed a little.  
  
"I'm headin' for the lockeroom to meet Letty. He is there, isn't he?"  
"You bet! In fact, he asked me to tell you that he's waiting, just in case I saw you."  
"Oh, well, I'd better hurry!"She paused, before shaking her head,"Oh, I almost forgot! How are you feeling?"  
  
Naida smiled slightly, "I'm fine thank you...I'd be even better if Bickson wasn't getting to play tomorrow night."  
"Oh yeah.."Lacy said, frowning slightly,"I heard about that. Balgerda and Graav came to the front desk and used the phone there to call over to Guadosalam to get their replacement player for the second half."  
"Really? I heard the new player's a girl. Do you know if she's any good?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I checked her backround, and it turns out she's been trained to play, she just never has."  
"Who is she?"  
"Well, the name never rang a bell for me, but they said she's an Al Bhed."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, V..Viranda..? Viranda Bennet. Yeah, that's her name. You know her?"  
  
Her only response was the horrified look on Naida's face.  
  
"I'll...take that as a...yes..."  
"..Well.."She finally said, slowly, "I don't..but..I know a few people who..do.."  
  
Very slowly, Naida looked over her shoulder, praying to Yevon that Botta hadn't been listening. Her answer came when her scared green eyes were met by his enraged crystal. He had.  
  
"Botta..."She said slowly, "Breathe..."  
  
He only glared at her. Lacy leaned foreward.  
  
"I think I should leave,"She whispered, "Need me to send Letty this way?"  
"And Jassu, please.."Naida whispered back. The hazel-eyed Counter Lady nodded, turned, and quickly walked away from the tense pair.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Naida took a step foreward.  
  
"Botta.."She said softly, "Look..I know this is pretty bad, but-"  
"Pretty bad..?"Botta cut in, his voice dangerously calm, "*Pretty* bad? Oh no, this isn't *Pretty* Bad, Naida. This is freaking WORST thing that could POSSIBLY happen!!!"  
  
He turned and began to pace in the rain, ranting.  
  
"We're together for almost 2 freaking YEARS, living together, playing together, EVERYTHING, and one morning, almost 4 months ago, she just up and LEAVES, and the only thing she leaves behind is a note telling me how much she wished she'd never met me and how she was only using me and just...just.."  
  
He stopped walking, turning to Naida as he ran a hand over his red hair.  
  
"My world...fell APART, the day that she left me.."He said, a little more calm now, "And I come here..all this time later, to find out she's been hiding in Guadosalam, and that she's coming HERE, to LUCA, to play Blitzball! The sport that she was supposed to play WITH me, and now she's playing against me..and not just against me, but on the team, that my team has undyingly HATED for as long as I can remember!!!!"  
  
He finished with a sort of frustrated sigh toward the Al Bhed woman watching him. He turned away from her, walking to the wall of the bridge. Naida only stood, staring blankly at the ground, her body and mind void of all emotion and thought. The rain trickled down her now soaked hair and over her rain-slick body, dripping off of her figertips and her chin. She didn't know what else to do, so she looked up, shaking her hair out of her face as best as she could, and began walking toward the cafe, leaving Botta alone on the bridge. As she neared the end of it, she heard the voices of Letty and Jassu behind her, asking him what happened. Not looking back, Naida entered the cafe alone.  
  
She walked over to the bar, taking a seat and letting her soaked feet dangle above the floor, dripping. Feeling a wave of what felt like a mix of pain and anger, she leaned foreward, resting her elbows on the bar and her head in her hands. As she fought back the hot tears that threatened to spill from her burning eyes, a voice sounded in front of her.  
  
"Here you go, hun. This might help."  
  
The voice was gentle, but older. Naida looked up to see a steaming glass of hot chocolate sitting in front of her, and the blonde waitress right behind in on the other side of the bar.   
  
"Not feeling well?" She tilted her head to the side.  
"Oh..no.."Naida said softly, shifting her head to one hand and reaching for the glass with the other, "Just a little upset, but thank you for asking.."  
"It's no problem, hun. That's what I'm here for. Now, if you need anything, just ask."  
  
With that, the tan-skinned waitress turned and began serving another customer that had taken a seat down the bar from Naida. The Al Bhed began sipping absently on her drink, nearly forgotten dogtags clanging gently against the wooden bar she was leaning on. Steadily, she breathed into the glass, watching the steam rise in front of her eye, then disappear into the air. She raised her eyebrow, then did it again.   
  
(Amused by steam from a glass..)She thought, doing it once again, (How depressing.)  
  
She went on like this for a few more minutes, before the sound of the entrance bell rang behind her, and footsteps came near. She was about to turn around, when the unidentified person slid into the seat next to her, making herself known.  
  
"Hey Naida.."Lacy's voice, sweet like Svanda's, filled Naida's ears, "Letty asked me..to come on ahead, and see if you're alright."  
"I'm fine." She deadpanned, not even looking up. Worry filled the older woman's hazel eyes as she shifted in her seat.  
"Are you sure? It didn't look like Botta was going to be very nice once I was gone."  
"Really Lacy,"She blew into her glass again, "It's nothing. He's just having a fit, that's all. He'll get over it in a little while, like always."  
"Oh.."She looked down, "Alright."  
  
The waitress returned, her "As usual" pretty smile spread across her face.  
  
"Can I get you anything, Lacy?"  
"Oh, hey Drea!" The honey-haired woman looked up at her friend, feeling a little more relieved now that someone was talking, "How are you doing?"  
"Oh, I'm good, just workin, as usual!"  
"That's good,"Lacy smiled, "How's Nero doing?"  
"Oh, the little goofball's just fine. Energetic as always."  
"Yeah, most little brothers are!"  
  
The two laughed for a moment, before Drea held up the pot of hot chocolate in her hand.  
  
"Want some hot chocolate?"  
"Oh, please?"  
  
The taller blue-eyed woman smiled, pulling a glass out from under the counter and filling it full of the steaming liquid. She set it down, then slid it across the smooth bar to Lacy's awaiting hands.  
  
"There ya go, nice and hot!"  
"Thanks Drea."  
"You're welcome,"She smiled, and was about to say something when a yell came from the back of the cafe.  
  
"'Ey Drea! Chocobo wings, table 9, make it snappy!"  
"Oh, dear,"She sighed, setting the pot of hot chocolate on the stove behind her, "I'm off to save someone from starving again,"She laughed,"I'll see ya Lacy."  
"Bye Drea!"  
  
"Drea, get your hind end back here and get these people's food!"  
"I'm COMING, Amelio! Geez, you half-witted.."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she walked back into the back, disappearing from sight. Naida glanced up as she left, taking another sip of her drink, before setting it back down and looking over at Lacy.  
  
"So, is Letty about to be here?"  
  
The delicate Counter Lady looked over at her, almost startled.  
  
"Oh,"She said softly, before nodding,"Yeah, he should be here any minute."  
"That's good."  
  
Without another word, Naida began sipping her hot chocolate. Lacy paused, looking at her for a minute, before turning back to the bar and sipping at her own glass, face contorted with worry for the younger girl who was acting so unlike herself.  
  
(Letty...)She thought, (Please hurry...)  
"Man Botta. Calm. Down."  
  
Letty followed the once again pacing Botta down the bridge and back, as Jassu stood nearby, arms folded, observing the scene.  
  
"Calm down? Calm DOWN?! Letty, there's no WAY I can calm down!! Did you not HEAR me?! Viranda's playing tomorrow night, against US, against ME! Viranda Bennet, the woman I thought I loved for almost two years, then out of nowhere left, and I haven't seen her since!!!"  
  
Letty stopped walking, letting out a sigh.  
  
"Look, Botta. Just because Viranda's coming doesn't mean you can lose your head! We've got a game to play tomorrow night, and no matter what, we're gonna play!"  
  
"No,"Botta froze, looking down, "No, Letty. I can't."  
"..What?"  
"There's no way I can play against her. I just..I can't."  
  
Letty raised an eyebrow, his mouth dropping slightly.  
  
"But, Botta.."  
"No buts,"He didn't even look up, "I just..I can't do it. I'm sorry."  
"Look man, maybe you should think this over before you make that kind of decision."  
"I can't see her."  
  
At this, Letty's hazel eyes turned fierce, and he walked around to face the slightly taller man.  
  
"It won't matter if you're playin' or not, Botta! You're gonna see her either way, got it!? An' I suggest you think about your little decision before you make it, because you gotta remember: You leave the team? We're one man short. We're one man short? We forfeit. We forfeit? The Goers take the cup, the glory, OUR pride, and ownership of the Blitz Banquet."  
  
He paused, letting that sink in. Botta only stood, silent.  
  
"An' really, Red,"Letty said, a little softer, but his facial expression unchanging, "I don't think you wanna live the rest of yer life knowin' it was your fault."  
  
They fell into silence again. After a minute, Botta looked up, his weary crystal gaze glancing from the solemn brown gaze of Jassu to the piercing hazel gaze of Letty. He sighed.  
  
"...I'll think about it,"He said softly, before walking slowly past Letty and down the bridge.  
"...Where ya goin, Red?" Letty asked after him.  
"..For a walk,"He replied dully, "...I needta..be alone for a while."   
  
After a minute, the redhead disappeared from sight, leaving his two teammates standing in the steadily pouring rain. After a few seconds, Letty turned and walked over to Jassu, who still stood, dark arms folded across his muscular chest.  
  
"So.."He said, almost hoarsely, "...What do you think?"  
"About what?"   
"..Him..Viranda..this whole thing..."  
  
The dyed blonde Guard took a deep breath, the let it out slowly. He took his gaze off the ocean and looked down at the shorter Center.  
  
"Me?" His deep but gentle voice almost startled Letty,"...I think he needs to get over it...the boy's had almost 4 months to forget the girl, and Yevon even sent him a better one to help him."  
  
Letty raised his eyebrow slightly, "So..you think we shouldn't cut him any slack?"  
  
"We can't,"Jassu looked back out over the ocean, the rain sliding down his brown skin and making him look almost scary, "If we do, he might wind up losin' someone more important than Viranda ever was."  
  
  
  
"Another glass?"  
  
Naida looked wearily up at Drea, who had returned for the third time in the past 30 minutes with her pot of hot chocolate. Naida looked at her for a moment, before pushing the glass to her.  
  
"..Hit me."  
  
The Barwaitress laughed a little, filling the glass and once again pushing it back to its temporary owner. Her gaze then shifted to Lacy, her long time friend that worked just minutes away from her, yet was rarely seen. The slightly younger woman's beautiful gaze was still twisted with worry, and it bothered Drea to see her like that.  
  
"'Eya, Lace." She said gently, sidestepping to be in front of her, "Why the long face?"  
  
"Oh..Drea I don't know.."She took another sip out of her second glass of hot chocolate, then looked up at her friend, "It's just.." She lowered her voice, glancing over at the zoned-out Naida, "..I hate seeing the girl like this. She's normally so happy and full of life, and then something happened..and now she's..well..look at her."  
  
The blonde waitress did so, noting how unhappy the Al Bhed was. She had picked up the girl's name to be "Naida," but was never on any closer terms with her than serving her hot chocolate or coffee.   
  
She looked back at Lacy, nodding, "Maybe I could do a little something that might help."  
  
Before Lacy could ask, Drea was gone to the back. She sighed, glancing again to Naida, then down into her almost empty glass. She was about to ask another one of the waitressess for a refill, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey woman,"Letty's calm voice came behind her, and she sighed relief.  
"Hi Letty," She replied softly, turning to meet his hazel gaze. He smiled slightly, then glanced at Naida.  
"How's she doin'?"  
"Not so great..." The Counter Lady frowned, causing Letty's face to fall a little as well, "She's on her third cup of hot chocolate, and she's barely talking."  
  
"Man..." He said softly, walking around and sitting on Lacy's right.  
  
Jassu, who'd been drying off as best as he could, stepped in and sat down on the left of Naida, looking at her.  
  
"Hey, Blondie!" He said, trying to be as cheerful as he could, "How's it hangin'?"  
  
Naida looked at him out of the corner of her eye, before returning her gaze to her glass.  
  
"It's not," She deadpanned, then went on with her drink.  
  
Jassu frowned slightly, leaning foreward on the bar. He was about to turn to say something else, when all of a sudden, singing filled his ears.  
  
"Happy happy birthday, from all of us to you, we wish it were our birthday, so we could party too-HEY!"  
  
The small group of four, along with the rest of the cafe, looked up to see Drea and four other waiters and waitresses come out from the back of the cafe, carrying a small cake with candles and Naida's name on it. The waiter set it down in front of Naida as they finished the song.  
  
"Happy happy birthday, from all of us to you, we're glad that it's your birthday, so we can bother you-HEY!"  
  
They ended the song with cheers and clapping, causing some of the other customers to laugh. Jassu grinned.  
  
"Man, Naida! I didn't know it was yer birthday!"  
"It's not," She replied dully, looking up at a hopeful Drea, "But thank you for trying."  
  
Drea looked at her, her bright smile fading slightly. Jassu looked from Naida to her, then let out a sigh and looked down, his face falling.   
The Barwaitress stepped back, picking up a fresh pot of hot chocolate off the stove and turning back to the group, looking them over.  
  
"Well now,"She said, trying to cheer up, "I'm gone for 5 mintues and we get 3 more that're down in the dumps"  
  
She pulled out a glass and filled it up, then slid it over to Letty. She took Lacy's cup and filled it back up, then turned to Jassu.  
  
"Hmm.."She said, tilting her head slightly, "...I usually know what the customers want, but I don't think I've seen you here often."  
  
The dazed Guard jolted out of his trance at her voice, and looked up at her.   
  
"Oh,..it's 'cause I usually don't order at the bar, I'm usually in a booth."  
"Well then hun, what'll it be?"  
  
He smiled slightly, "Hot chocolate please."  
She returned it, "Comin' right up!"  
  
She pulled a glass out, filled it up, then passed it to him. He took it, offered his thanks, then began drinking it as she went on to serve other customers.  
  
Almost thirty minutes later, Naida stood up, startling everyone.  
  
"Heya, Blondie,"Letty said, turning his chair toward her, "What's up?"  
"I'm goin' back to the lockeroom," She said, sighing, "I'm...gonna rest for a little bit."  
"I'll head on with ya," Jassu said, standing up, "I could you a little shut eye before tonight myself."  
"Me too,"Letty added, getting up.  
"Well, I guess that'll include me too!" Lacy stood up as well.  
  
Naida glanced at the trio before nodding and walking out of the cafe. Letty and Lacy followed close behind, but Jassu stayed a second longer, waiting. He walked slowly to the door, then turned and looked toward the bar just in time to see Drea walked out. He caught her eye, and waved at her. She smiled, waving back, and he walked out the door.  
"So let me get this straight...Viranda..Botta's ex-girlfriend.. was called up..by the..*Goers*..and she's now coming to play for them...and Botta's freakin' out about it...and completely ignoring Naida..which is why she's in a slump right now..?"  
"Yep, that's pretty much it."  
  
Svanda shook her head at Letty, who was explaining quietly the whole Botta/Naida/Viranda situation.   
  
"I can't believe this," She whispered, looking up at Keepa, "They were actually getting better too."  
"Viranda's a cold woman,"He replied softly, "She ruins alot of stuff in his life, even when she's not around."  
"Yeah,"Datto added, scooting closer to the small circle, "It took him this long just to stop thinking about her, and now this."  
  
The rest of the cirlcle made up of Letty, Jassu, Lacy, Keepa and Svanda nodded in agreement.  
  
"She's been asleep for almost two hours now,"Jassu said softly, "And Botta still ain't back.."  
"Wonder where he went..?"Datto wondered out loud.  
  
As if on cue, the door swung open, and in stepped Botta, water-logged, but still moving. He glanced at the small group on the floor, raising an eyebrow as he saw they were all staring at him.  
  
"...Problems..?" He said softly, walking over to his locker. He pulled out a towel, and began wiping himself off as he sat down on his cot. Slowly, the group went back to talking, but they were talking so soft he couldn't hear them. So instead, he shifted his gaze to the resting form that was directly across the room from him.  
  
(Naida...) He thought, sighing, (...I hurt her again, didn't I? Yevon, I'm makin' a mess of everything today.)  
  
Wiping the remaining water off of his shoulders, he layed over on his cot, watching Naida's sleeping form.  
  
Letty looked over at his friend, shaking his head.  
  
"Man..."He said softly, "We've got to get those two out and around."  
"I know," Jassu agreed, "Hey, what time is it?"  
"About 8:30, why?"  
"What time did we leave the cafe?"  
"Around...5:30? 6?"  
"Okay...it's been almost 3 or something hours since we've been to the cafe..Naida's able to walk, like Mifurey said she would be, and the only thing wrong with Botta is his brain. I say in about an hour, we get these two out of here and to the cafe."  
"Alright then, it's a plan. We let 'em sleep, then we take 'em out and party!"  
  
The rest of the group laughed their soft agreements as Letty pulled out his deck of cards.  
  
"Until then...who's up for Go Blitz?"  
  
  
  
~"Botta...Botta..."~  
(Ughh...Not this again.)  
~"Botta..Botta!"~  
~"What is it?"~  
  
The redhead opened his eyes to Besaid Beach once again. Instead of the dream starting out with a young Rennan, however, it started with the Rennan that left him last time, the 19 year-old looking Rennan. Once again, fierce green eyes locked onto solid crystal. The dark blonde folded his arms across his chest, lifting his chin to be almost level with his brother.  
  
  
~"You didn't watch her."~  
  
Botta sighed, lowering his head.  
  
~"I know...I took my eye off of her for just a little while, and this..."~ He looked up, ~"Is this what you meant was going to happen?"~  
~"No."~  
  
Botta looked back up, crystal eyes wide with surprise.  
  
~"No..?!"~  
~"No,"~ Rennan repeated, ~"It wasn't. You still need to keep an eye on her. Keep her out of trouble, understand? You let her get in trouble, she'll stay in it for a while."~  
  
Botta stared at his younger brother, stared into his eyes, almost into his soul, trying desparately to find something, anything, that might tip him off as to what was going to happen. He found nothing...  
  
~"Watch her, Botta..I mean it..."~  
  
Just as before, the dream of Besaid began to fade. This time, Botta didn't fight it, and allowed himself to wake up to the weary world of the Besaid Auroch Locker Room.  
  
"Botta...Botta...wake up.."  
"Botta? C'mon, wake up."  
"Man...he's out."  
"Here, let me handle it..."  
  
Footsteps coming closer, someone leaning in...  
  
"YO, WHITEY!! GET ON UP BEFORE YA GO INTO A COMA!!"  
  
Botta Trapper sat upright in his bed, hands covering his ears with a yell as he went into a straight headbutt with Jassu Korbit.  
  
"Geez!!" The large black man fell back onto the cold lockeroom floor, pressing a calloused hand to the quickly forming knot on his head, "Good Yevon, Red. I don't think I'm ever gonna call ya airhead again!!"  
  
"No..?" Botta laughed a little through gritted teeth as he held his head as well, "My head's not as airy as ya thought?"  
"Ifrit no! It's full of lead!!!"  
  
The group behind them broke into laughter, and soon after they joined, standing up.  
  
"Yo, Botta."Keepa said, getting up, "We're goin' to the cafe to do our celebration thing, wanna come?"  
"Eh?" He raised a thick eyebrow in response,"We? Sorry, Keeps, man. Yer only 20, and Dat's 19."  
"I'm 20 too.." Svanda said quietly.  
"Oh, there ya go, Svanda,"Datto laughed, "Just turn yerself in."  
"Hey,"Jassu cut in, "At least the white girl's honest."  
  
"Hold up hold up hold up,"Keepa finally stepped back in, "Who said we were goin' to drink, anyway?"  
"Well,"Letty spoke up,"That's the only reason you haven't come in the past, you never got to."  
"Well, I think this year, we'll go."  
  
"And we'll stay in the booth area, where they don't serve alcohol." Svanda added.  
"Yeah!" Datto piped up.  
  
Botta, Jassu, Letty, and Lacy all exchanged glances, before Jassu sighed and nodded.  
  
"Alright, you can come."  
  
The three younger ones cheered, laughing.  
  
"But-"Lacy cut in their laughter.  
"Oh crap, there's a catch." Datto's face fell.  
"You're gonna have to wait about 30 minutes, so we can get a booth cleared out for ya."  
  
The three stopped cheering for a moment, but nodded their agreements. Letty, Botta, Lacy, and Jassu began to head for the door when Svanda's voice came behind them.  
  
"What about Naida?"  
  
Instantly Letty and Jassu looked at Botta, who only winced slightly, then looked down.  
  
"Let her sleep.."He said softly, "...'til you guys come. She can come with you."  
  
Before anyone could protest, he was out the door. Letty and Jassu paused, before shaking their heads and following after him. The rest of the group then looked at Lacy, who looked at them and shrugged.  
  
"Beats me." She said quietly, shrugging to emphasize that she was the only one who didn't know what was going on with Botta.  
"You goin', Lace?" Svanda asked.  
"Yeah, I'm gone,"She answered, opening the door, "Gotta hurry and catch up to Larry, Curly and Moe before they get into trouble. See ya in about 15 minutes!!"  
  
With that, she was out the door, once again leaving the small trio in silence. After a few seconds, Datto grinned.  
  
"Did I hear 10 minutes...?"  
"No,"Keepa grinned back, "I thought she said 5."  
"Ah, my mistake. 5 it is."  
  
The two turned and grabbed up the Go Blitz cards, sitting on the benches. Svanda stood in her spot, confused.  
  
"But I thought he said..." She stopped, realizing, "Oh! You two are awful!"  
  
They laughed as she sat down next to Keepa, watching the two Aurochs play their card game.  
  
"Well, are ya gonna talk at all tonight?"  
  
The redheaded Auroch turned to Letty, a dull-eyed glare his only response. He continued to walk in the rain, speeding up slightly and taking a 4 foot lead to the cafe.  
  
"Guess that's a no..."  
"Don't worry about it, honey,"Lacy said softly, looping her arm into his as they walked, "You tried. He'll open up to you when he's ready."  
"Yeah,"He muttered in response,"If he's ever ready..."  
  
The small group approached the cafe in silence, not that you could tell. Even from their distance, they could tell the place was full of Blitzball players and fans out celebrating the night before the last game.   
  
"Just ta think," Jassu spoke up as Botta disappeared into the cafe before they reached the end of the bridge, "Just two years ago, we came in here an came out with Viranda."  
  
"Hope history doesn't repeat itself,"Letty breathed as Jassu opened the door.  
  
As soon as the glass door was opened, like a broken dam, noise poured out. Tons of voices and music filled the little cafe, and Letty could smell mixtures of perfume, cologne, cigarette smoke, and the all too familiar smell of Luca Liquor, a.k.a., Seaside Suicide.  
  
"Some people are plannin' on leavin' here smashed, aren't they?" Lacy said softly, brushing a locke of honey hair out of her slightly frightened eyes. She wasn't used to being in a room full of alcoholics, much less drunkards, but it seemed that that's all that was there.  
  
Instinctively, Letty pulled her closer, his protective hackles raising ever so slightly at the eyes that watched him, or Lacy.  
"I guess you could say that," He replied just as quielty.  
  
They walked the rest of the way into the cafe, dripping wet. Jassu spotted the young waitress from their place at the door, and quickly made his way to the bar, where he took one of the few empty seats left. Drea turned to him, and immedietly her blue eyes went wide with surprise.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed, "You're...dripping wet!"  
"Really?" The dark man said with a laugh, wiping some of the water out of his hair, "I didn't notice."  
  
Drea smiled and shook her head, "Hold on, I'll get you a towel."  
"Make that 4 towels."  
  
The pair turned to see Lacy and Letty walking toward them, Botta close beside.  
  
"Where'd he go?"Jassu raised an eyebrow, "I thought he came in before us."  
"I did,"Botta answered, taking a seat next to Jassu, "But I got sidetracked."  
  
Jassu looked at him for a moment, before looking past him at Lacy as she took her seat. She looked at him and mouthed "He was looking for that girl," And Jassu nodded.   
Seconds later, Drea re-emerged with the towels, distributing them to the people in need. As she reached the end of the low-faced line, she handed the remaining beige towel to the large dark man who's name she had yet to learn.  
  
"What's the matter with you guys today?" She questioned softly, leaning foreward and pulling a glass out from under the bar. Streams of solid blonde fell forth over her tan shoulders, standing out against the deep ebony tank top she wore for her work uniform, and hiding the silk stitched eblem of the Luca Goers that streaked across her chest.   
  
The dark brown Auroch Guard looked up at the young waitress, his weary earth eyes connecting with her unworldly blue. There was no way she could be older than him, although she didn't look much younger. Perhaps the same age. She brandished the same life-worn glow in those eyes, and he could sense the familiar air of a woman with a rough past behind her, not too unlike that of Naida.   
  
"Well?"  
  
The tall man shook his head at the sound of her strangely sweet Lucan accent. Looking at her yet again, he found himself staring into those blue eyes, only this time, he talked before he could get lost again.  
  
"Red's down in the dumps over the new girl for the Goers,"He responded quietly, leaning foreward as well. To an outside just walking into the cafe, it might have looked as if the two were sharing more than just a quiet conversation. Not that either of them seemed to mind.  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that." She pulled out a bottle of Seaside Suicide and filled the glass she still held halfway, then slid it foreward to the awaiting hands of the man she was talking to.  
  
He took it, drawing a sip of the blue-tinted liquid from the clear glass. He savored the taste for a moment, before swallowing and looking back to the waitress.  
  
"Thanks,"He nodded. She returned his thanks with a sweet smile, her straight white teeth flashing in the dim light of the cafe.   
  
"Yo, Drea, clean up, table 5, on the double, MOVE!"  
  
She turned at the sound of Amelio's voice booming from behind the cafe stove in the back. She looked at Jassu, opening her mouth to speak, when the yell rang out again.  
  
"Andrea!! Get yer skinny white rear over to table 5!!!"  
  
Drea sighed, rolling her eyes, and knelt to grab the cleaning supplies from the bottom shelf of the bar. Once the tray of supplies was gathered up, she stood upright, mouthing an "I'll be right back," To Jassu, before heading toward the small wooden bar that barred the entrance to the back where she was. Halfway there, Amelio's voice rang once again.  
  
"ANDREA VALCUN!!! IF YOU DON'T-"  
"I'm GOING!!!"  
  
The room suddenly got a bit quieter as the blonde spun around to glare at her boss through the small cubbyhole in the shelf that hid most of the man from view.   
  
She let out a slow, frustrated breath, "I'm...going, Amelio."  
  
The chef only stared at her, his shockingly green eyes not only signifying his race as an Al Bhed, but also as a defeted boss. He went back to his cooking, muttering something about her paycheck under his breath. Jassu smiled, watching as the fiery blonde let out another frustrated sigh and walked over to the plate-clad Table 5, almost slamming the tray into one of the seats as she turned and began to her least favorite job as a waitress: Cleaning.  
  
"Crazy one, eh?"  
  
Jassu turned to face the new waiter behind the bar. The man was a few inches taller than him, regarding him with strange amber eyes. Jassu blinked his eyes in response, before nodding slightly.  
  
"Yeah,"He took another sip of his drink, following the man's gaze back over to "Drea," As he'd heard. He watched her for a minute, catching her eye at one point and flashing her a "You go girl," Smile. Instantly, the sour expression on her face split into a bright smile, and she laughed a little, shaking her head.  
  
He turned back to the bar to find the waiter serving more customers, then turned his eyes to Botta, who still sat, towel draped over his shoulders in the same fashion he did after a game. He was leaning foreward on the bar, staring down into his glass of Seaside Suicide.   
  
"So, Red," He started, taking a sip from his own glass,"How ya feelin'?"  
"Like a Chocobo on it's way to slaughter." He stated without even turning his head.  
Jassu blinked, then nodded slightly, "Ah, I..uh..see."  
  
Botta's only response was taking another sip of his drink and leaning foreward onto the bar more. Jassu looked at him for a moment longer, then shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, when a yelp came from across the room.   
  
"Hey!"  
"C'mon now, sweet cheeks, we ain't got all day."  
  
Jassu turned to see a red-faced Drea facing a smirking Bickson, who's nose was taped up, and his eye was still slightly swollen and purple.  
  
"Well why don't you keep yer filthy hands off the showcase?" She shot, picking up one of the few remaining cups and setting it on the tray.  
  
Bickson laughed a little, "If you didn't show so much, maybe no one would want to touch."  
  
Her face burned as she tugged at her short cut off blue jeans that went with the uniform, blue eyes becoming almost darker with anger as she restrained from knocking him out. Seeing this, the dark Guard got up from his place at the table and began to approach the small group of Bickson and his team. As he appeared behind the unsuspecting Drea, Bickson looked up at him, eyes widening slightly at the sight of another Auroch.  
  
"Okay okay okay,"He said, backing up a little,"No need to bring other people in on it, I was just playin' around."  
  
Jassu's answer was crossing his arms over his muscular chest and standing his full 6' height. Drea-still unaware of the man's presence- Cleared the last of the table, and turned back to Bickson.  
  
"Don't let it happen again,"She said, eyes narrowing.   
"What's the problem?"  
  
All eyes turned to the woman that stepped out from behind Botta, still wet with rain. Her blonde hair draped down to her shoulders, most of it plastered to her peach neck and face. Unnatural green eyes glared out from her fair face, signifying her presence as an Al Bhed. She wore a one-strapped, cut off tank top that stopped about 3 inches above her navel, and swimsuit shorts that stopped short down her seemingly long legs that stayed in view until came to her thick brown boots. Goggles dangled loosely around her neck, clinking a little as she raised one thin eyebrow, and ran a gloved hand over her water-stricken face.  
  
"Well?"She asked. Drea snapped out of her trance, shaking her head before returning to her angry/defensive expression.  
"Hot hands here needs to learn how to look and not touch."  
"Ah," She dismissed with a wave of her hand,"Just a guy doing guy things. Maybe next time you should try-"  
  
She was cut short when she looked up to notice the dark man staring intentley at her.  
  
"...Hi Jassu."  
"Hello Viranda."  
  
Drea turned at the sound of his voice, and suddenly felt embarassed. Looking down, she turned back to the Goers, only glancing up at the new girl and Bickson.  
  
"Long time no see,"She said, voice void of any real emotion.   
"Glad for it." He replied, voice just as dull. She smirked.  
"Still haven't lost much of that charm, eh?"  
"You know it."  
"Is everyone here?" She asked, looking around. Her gaze finally fell on the redhead that sat on the bar, "Hm." She snorted, raising an eyebrow, "Still as pathetic as when I left."  
  
"You know what?" Drea interrupted, "Why don't I go get you some towels? They might be of good use, considering you're dripping wet."  
"And no one wants to look at your face." Jassu added.  
"Yeah, and maybe you could shove one in your mouth too, that might help." Drea tacked on after him, giving Viranda the fakest smile she could muster.  
  
Viranda's eyes narrowed a little, but her only response was yanking a chair out from the table and sitting down. The rest of the group followed her lead moments later, and Drea turned to go back to the kitchen. Jassu looked at the Al Bhed woman a moment longer, before returning to his seat.  
He looked over to see Botta was on his second glass of Seaside Suicide, and didn't show much intent of stopping soon. Jassu sighed, knowing it wouldn't be long before the redhead sensed the familiar presence of the insane Al Bhed. However, his thoughts were once again interrupted by the familiar sound of Drea's voice speaking with a customer down the line. He looked at her, and she turned to him, walking down the bar to stand in front of him.  
  
"That...is this NEW girl?!" She whispered. Jassu nodded.  
"Viranda Bennet, in the flesh."  
"What a witch!!"   
"Yeah, and you've only known her for 5 minutes."  
  
Drea sighed, taking Jassu's half empty glass and filling it back up. He laughed a little.  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
"I know I know..."She said, looking around,"It's just a nervous habit."  
"So yer nervous?"  
"Well, no." She shook her head, looking at him, "There's just.. so much tension around here...I've got a bad feeling somethin's gonna happen, and...I'm just really frustrated. It's people like her that make me embarassed to be wearing this." She gestured to her shirt, "...Why do they have to be like that?"  
"I dunno, babe," He took a sip out of his fresh glass, "Some people...just like that I guess."  
  
She smiled slightly, before turning to go serve another customer, leaving Jassu to his drink. He continued to sip at it contently, until the sound of the door bell rang again. He glanced up at the clock, before turning to the door. Indeed, it was the four they'd left behind. Keepa, Datto, Svanda, and Naida entered the cafe, goofy grins plastered on the first two's faces as the third one giggled and the fourth one trailed behind, squeezing out her blonde lockes in a towel one of the waiters handed her as she entered.   
The small group was led to the booth that sat next to the Goers, and Jassu smiled as he noticed Bickson shooting almost worried glances at Keepa and Naida. It didn't take long for the Goalie to notice, and returned his look with a smile...which quickly faded, when he saw the woman sitting next to him. Hazel eyes locked onto lime green as Viranda sat back in her chair, staring up at Keepa.   
  
"Hey Keeps, man. Siddown so they can take our-"  
  
The younger Shooter stopped short when he saw who Keepa was looking at. Pale eyes narrowing a bit, he pushed his friend to the seat.  
  
"C'mon, man, time ta eat, ya?"  
  
The two sat down in the booth, Keepa next to the already seated Svanda and Datto next to the window. Naida stood for a moment, squeezing the last of the water out of her hair before sitting down. The table was silent, and Svanda tossed Keepa a worried glance.  
  
"Keep, you okay?"  
"Fine."  
  
She looked over at Naida, who shed her depression momentarily as she became concerned for her friend too.  
  
"What's up, Marshmallow?"  
  
He didn't respond her her, and she turned to Datto, who was staring at the same thing Keepa was. She looked around, before shaking her head.  
  
"What are you two staring at?"  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes connected with a pair not unlike her own. She stared at the woman, who's glare had fallen on her, and was now staring at her as if trying to burn holes in her face. Naida raised an eyebrow and stared back, her even darker green gaze unfazed by the strange woman.   
  
"Looks like she recognizes you,"Datto said softly behind her. Naida shook her head.  
"I've never seen the psycho before,"She replied, still staring, "But she sure has a staring problem."  
  
The table fell silent for a moment, until the staring contest ended abruptly as the woman turned to Bickson, whispering. Naida looked across the table at Keepa.  
  
"That's her, isn't it?" She asked, "That's Viranda...isn't it?"  
"Yeah,"He said softly, "That's her."  
"How'd you guess?" Datto questioned beside her, thumbing through the menu half-heartedly.  
  
"Aunt Julia told me she looked alot like me,"She said, looking back over at the woman, who was pulling some of her blonde lockes out of her face, "And I'm not afraid to admit she does...she looks alot like me."  
  
"Or you look alot like her,"Keepa corrected, leaning back, "She's older than you by two years."  
"Makes no difference to me, we still look alike."  
  
Their conversation was put on hold as the waiter approached their table, taking orders. As he started to leave, a voice sounded behind him.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Four pairs of eyes turned up to see Viranda standing at the end of the table, Graav not too far behind her.  
  
"Couldn't come by yourself, I see,"Keepa said, turning his gaze away from her.  
"Well, after what you did to Bickson.."  
"He got what was coming to him. He shouldn't have tried to rape one of our players."  
  
At this, the woman's gaze turned to Naida, who was sipping absently at the glass of water the waiter had brought.  
  
"Her?" She said, disgust hinted in her voice, "This is your new player?"  
"Got a problem with it?"  
  
Her gaze shifted to Datto, and she smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, little Datto..still too young to drink with the guys, I see. Hm..no, I don't have a problem with her playing. It's just..I heard she was dressy tacky, but..." She looked back to Naida, "Not THIS tacky."  
  
Naida calmly pushed her glass away, looking up at the taller woman.  
  
"Pardon me,"She said, voice as level and easy as a mother talking to their child, "...But I'm not the one wearing combat boots with a bathing suit."  
  
Viranda raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "Well, I can see WHY Bickson did what he did."  
"Glad you think I'm attractive."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After a minute, she shook her head, casting one last glare down at Naida, before turning and walking back to her table.  
  
"Nice,"Keepa said,"Laughing a bit,"VERY nice."  
"That was pretty good, Naida." Datto added with a laugh.  
"I don't even KNOW the woman and I thought that was funny, "Svanda laughed a little.  
  
Naida only shook her head, "It's nothing, guys.. Stupid people like her shouldn't be allowed to talk."  
  
The table nodded, and minutes later, their food arrived. Naida hadn't ordered anything, so she sat back in silence, watching the rain fall out of the window.   
  
(Too much going on tonight,) She thought, (So much stress on everyone...)  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Svanda's voice.  
  
"Hey Naida, I think Jassu wants to talk to you."  
"Huh?" The Al Bhed glanced at her friend, then over to the bar. Sure enough, Jassu was motioning for her to come over to him,"Oh...okay. I'll be right back."  
  
Getting up, she walked across the cafe and over to the bar. The man that had been on the other side of Jassu had just left, and the dark Auroch now had his foot up in the chair, saving it for her. She approached him and sat down.  
  
"Heya, Jassu." She said, smiling slightly.  
"Well well, I see someone's feelin' a bit better." He laughed.  
"Yeah,"Her smile became brighter, "I can't stay upset for too long."  
"Good, because...ah..some people can."  
  
He gestured to Botta behind him, and Naida nodded.  
  
"Has he seen...?"She said softly, Jassu shook his head.  
"Nope, he's so dazed out, he hasn't looked up for the past half hour almost. He's goin' on his 4th Seaside, and I don't think it's even botherin' him."  
"Yeesh..4. That's alot of alcohol."  
"Maybe, but I don't know about him. He's pretty good about that kind of stuff."  
"Yeah...."  
  
She trailed off as Drea came to her place at the bar, and pulled out a glass.  
  
"SS, I'm guessin'?" She asked with a smile.  
"Sure," Naida laughed, "Why not."  
  
Drea nodded and filled the glass, pushing it over to her. She put the bottle back under the counter, and leaned foreward on the bar, laughing a little.  
  
"I told Amelio about..girl over there. He gave me permission to put banana peppers in her food."  
Jassu laughed, slapping his knee, "Did you?"  
"Oh yeah, right! That's like hangin' a bloody "Sue Me" Sign around my neck! I DO work here, you know."  
"Yeah, yeah...I gotcha."  
  
She smiled, and was about to say something, when yet again, she was interrupted by a yell, only this time, it wasn't for table 5, it was FROM table 5.   
  
"Hey! Waitress! C'mere!!"  
  
Drea's cool blue gaze went over to the table, connecting with Viranda's green.  
  
"Well?" She yelled agian,"We ain't got all night!"  
  
Drea raised an eyebrow, "Hm,"She said softly, "On second thought, those peppers are soundin' REAL good."  
  
Jassu and Naida laughed a little as the frustrated waitress pushed off the bar and walked out to the table. The two turned back to eachother, and Naida shook her head.  
  
"She looks pretty rough, I feel bad for 'er."  
"Yeah," Jassu nodded, "She's got it pretty bad here, especially with customers like that."  
"You know, I almost wish Botta WOULD notice her."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because...maybe if he just..saw her..and saw what she was like...he wouldn't feel..like this..anymore."  
  
Jassu looked at her, before nodding in agreement, "Yeah..I think yer right."  
"Well,"She stood up, "I'm goin' back to my table, I'll talk to ya's later."  
"See ya."  
  
She picked up her glass and began to make her way back over to her table. However, on her way there, something caused her to walk a little slower.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I don't cook the food, don't complain to me."  
"These don't even taste like Chocobo Wings! In Guadosalam-"  
"I'm sorry, Miss. But this isn't Guadosalam."  
"What..?"  
  
Naida stopped walking a few feet from her table, and turned to see Viranda standing up, standing the same height as Drea, if not a little taller.  
  
"What did you just say to me?" She repeated threatningly.  
Drea continued to stare at her, unfazed, "I said "This. Isn't. Guado.Salam.""  
  
Viranda stared at her, breathing out heavily. Her breath caused Drea to raise an eyebrow as it blew back some of her blonde hair.  
  
"You know.."Viranda said, voice low, "I COULD have you fired for that."  
"Then why don't you?"  
"Because..."She smirked slightly, "I know of you...Andrea Valcun. I know you can't afford to not..have a job."  
  
Drea's eyes narrowed a bit, "How did you know my...?"  
"I know lots of things. I know you've been workin' here a while, and I know that you'd rather die than go back to your old job...but you would if you had to..because even worse than you working there at that club, you'd hate seeing you're little brother Nero starve to death...."  
  
Drea gripped the tray she held in her hand for all she was worth, and finally, Naida couldn't bear to watch.  
  
"So,"Viranda began her conclusion, "I suggest you get back there, and tell your little "Boss," That if he does get me a new plate of Chocobo wings out here on my table in 5 minutes, that I'll-"  
  
She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around, she saw Naida standing, arms crossed.  
  
"Problems, skank?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you."  
"Why don't you do somethin' about it?"  
"Why don't you fight with someone who's allowed to fight back?"  
"Oh,"Viranda said, smirking and stepping back, "I just might!"  
  
With that, she pulled back an arm and swung at the shorter Al Bhed. Naida ducked, then jumped back swinging. Her gloved fist connected with Viranda's jaw with a loud pop, hooking her and sending her flying onto the next table. She jumped back up, knocking food and drinks everywhere as she lunged for Naida, tackling her to the ground. The rest of the Goers jumped up, running to aid their new teammate. Before any of them could reach the fight, a loud yell was heard as Keepa picked up Graav and pulled him back, tossing him harmlessley out of the way. Seconds later, Datto was on Abus, grabbing the man's ponytail and jerking him away from the crowd.   
  
Jassu turned at the sound of glass breaking, and saw his teammates.  
  
"Ah, Ifrit, here we go again, "He said, standing up, "Botta, Letty, we got a fight!"  
  
The two Aurochs turned to see the commotion. Immedietly, Letty jumped up and ran for Bickson, who was swinging at Keepa. He tackled him, pinning him to the floor.  
  
"Ohh, let's get it on!" Jassu yelled, running foreward into the fight.   
  
Glasses were breaking, people were running, screaming. Alot of people were fighting people they'd never met, just because they could. Svanda and Lacy had jumped the bar, grabbing as much ice as the could and administering it where it was needed. They were neutral, until Bickson came over the bar, then Svanda grabbed a frying pan and knocked him out. Doram tried to steal Lacy's bucket of ice, causing the honey blonde to get mad and hit her square in the eye.   
  
In the mix of all the commotion, Drea Valcun turned to see Raudy coming up behind Jassu. Grabbing her metal waitress tray, she ran foreward, and whacked the large man over the head with it, denting it and knocking him out at the same time. Jassu turned around.  
  
"What the-?" He looked at Raudy, then at Drea. She smiled at him, then twisted around, switching the tray with her fists long enough to knock one of the drunk customers out before he could touch her. She looked back at Jassu, smiling.  
  
"MAN that felt good!"  
"Whoa,"He smirked, "Not bad for a white girl."  
"You never know," She smirked back,"I could be black on the inside."  
  
Ten minutes passed, and finally, the fight began to die down. Most of the people were gone, either running, or being thrown out. The Luca Police had arrived, and had already begun talking to Amelio.   
The Besaid Auroch emerged from the rubble. Lacy and Svanda coming out from their place behind the bar with their ice buckets, Letty coming out from being stuck under an unconcious man with Keepa's help. Datto rolling off a broken table with a loud laugh. Jassu ripping off a piece of his arm ribbon and wiping off the blood from a cut Drea had received, Botta coming out from the side of the room, fist bruised and bloody, and Naida staggering to her feet from the floor. Viranda sat in a chair at the bar, hands cuffed behind her after Amelio had pointed she'd been the one to start it. Glaring at her, Botta walked to the middle of the room, where Naida met him. She caught his gaze, and he held it.   
  
"....Her..?" Naida said softly, wiping blood off of her forehead with a hand as she stared at him, "You....LOVED....her?!"   
  
She turned and looked at Viranda, who's lip was busted, right eye black, and was covered with a different array of bruises.  
Then, turned back to Botta, shaking her head.  
  
"I can't believe you."  
  
With that, she walked past him and out of the Luca Cafe, making her way to the locker room.  
  
"Wait, Naida!" Svanda yelled, starting to run after. She was stopped by Keepa's strong arms.  
"No, sweetie..."He said softly, "Let her go, okay?"  
"But.."She protested weakly, but it was no use. Keepa held her face in his hands.  
"Just..give her some time, alright?"  
  
He kissed her, and she nodded, resting her head against him.  
  
Botta watched her go, not moving. Letty approached him.  
  
"Hey...Botta?"  
  
Without answering, Botta turned, yelling, and kicked the nearest broken table, flipping it over onto Bickson's stirring body and knocking him back out. Letty watched his friend walk out of the cafe, and down toward the bridge, hands shoved deep in his uniform pockets as he kicked loose glass down the sidewalk.  
  
"...Do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
Letty turned to face Lacy, who's hazel eyes were full of concern for their friend. Letty nodded.  
  
"He'll be fine,"He reassured, "He's just...really confused...right now. He'll talk..when he's ready."  
  
She nodded her response, leaning on his shoulder as he took her hand.   
  
  
"Well, ain't this somethin'?"  
  
Drea looked up at Jassu, "What's somethin'?"  
He shrugged, "I dunno, I just felt like sayin' that."  
She laughed, shaking her head, "Geez, are you SURE you're not white?"  
He looked at her, "What?! Don't TELL me that! I just been hangin' around YOU white people too long."  
"Hey, you said I wasn't that bad for a white girl."  
"And yer not!"  
  
They looked at eachother for a moment, before laughing. Datto walked over to them.  
  
"Hey guys, Cop says we gotta clear out."  
"What?"Jassu raised an eyebrow, "No charges pressed?"  
"Well, I don't think so,"Datto said, "He said we're free to go since we didn't start it, and the boss didn't do anything to stop it. Goers can't press charges 'cause..well...for one, they started it, and for two, all of 'em but 'Randa are out cold somewhere."  
  
Jassu looked around, noticing all of the unconcious bodies everywhere.  
  
"Man..And I thought the girls on that team were s'posed to be smart."  
"Yeah,"Drea laughed, "Well, that's what you get for thinkin'."  
"'Ey, Whitey, shush."  
  
He looked at her with a wide grin as she continued to laugh. Datto rolled his eyes and turned to walk off.  
  
"Hurry up, ya? It's almost 1 in the bloody mornin', and we've still got a game to play today."  
"Yeah yeah, be there in a minute."  
  
He left, and Jassu turned to Drea.  
  
"So...you live around here?"  
She smiled, "Just on the other side of the sphere. I live alone with my brother, Nero."  
"Whoa, that's a sweet name. How old's he?"  
"Almost 6, he's gettin' big, and he's really smart."  
"Cool..."  
  
They fell silent, then he looked at her.  
  
"Look...I..ah..heard..what Viranda was...sayin' to ya...I'm sorry."  
"Oh,"She looked down, blushing slightly, "It's...nothing, don't worry about it. I used to get that alot from Amelio, until he found out I was an orphan...then he just..let it go. That's why I know he won't fire me."  
"...What? But...if he won't fire you, then why didn't you...?"  
"Because,"She answered before he asked, "If I had thrown the first hit, she could've sued him, then I would HAVE to go back to my old job."  
"...She..said you worked at a ...club?"  
"Yeah..."She blushed a bit more, "A Night Club in Guadosalam, now that I think about it, that's probably how that psycho knows me...I used to be a waitress there, and it was horrible. The uniform, the people, the things that went on. It was good money, but...it just wasn't worth the torture. Lucky I got out before they made me a full bar waitress, then they could do whatever they wanted to me."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard about that club,"Jassu said nodding, "Bad news...Glad you got out of there..."   
"Thanks..."She smiled slightly, looking back up at him.   
  
Once again her blue eyes connected with his deep brown, only this time, they stayed that way for a moment.  
  
"You know..."He said softly, shifting toward her a little, "I...never thanked you...for helpin' me out..earlier."  
"Oh?"She breathed, looking up at the taller man. Her eyes continued to lock onto his, closing halfway as he came closer, his warm breath breathing steam across her tan neck.  
"Nope..."  
  
Within seconds, Jassu covered the distance between them, and Drea wrapped an arm around his neck, accepting his thanks and making the most of it.  
"Whoa, um, Letty?"  
"Let 'em go, Dat." The older Auroch replied to the Shooter, who was almost gawking at his dark teammate and the beautiful waitress.  
"Looks like we've got another woman in the gang, "Keepa laughed as he walked with Svanda toward the door.  
"Yup,"Letty agreed, following them with Lacy, "Guess so."  
  
The two pairs walked out of the cafe and toward the bridge, leaving Datto to stand among the broken tables and glass by himself, watching Jassu and his newfound love with an almost jealous interest. When he'd finally had enough, he shook his head and followed the rest of the group.  
  
Approaching the lockeroom, a loud slam was heard, followed by heavy footsteps. Letty, Keepa, and Datto exchanged glances, before speeding up to the locker hallway stairs. Their worries died down when they saw Botta emerge from the shadows, a mixed look of pain and fury spread across his face. Letty stepped foreward.  
  
"Yo...Botta?"  
  
Without a word, the redheaded Auroch pushed past him, heading to the walkway. Letty looked at Lacy, who nodded, then turned to Svanda, who was already running to the locker room. She followed, leaving the guys to go after their teammate.  
  
The two women entered the locker room to find it deathly quiet. The only thing moving in the room was Naida, who was busy preparing her cot to sleep on. Svanda approached her slowly.  
  
"Naid..?" She said softly, reaching out to her friend, "Are you alright...?"  
"Fine," Naida's response was cold, emotionless. Svanda pulled her hand back, turning to Lacy. The older woman shrugged sligthly, not knowing what to do. So in silence, they sat down on the benches, watching quietly as their friend finished fixing her cot and lay down, facing the wall.  
Almost 10 minutes later, the tense silence was broken by the door opening again. Svanda and Lacy turned to see Jassu enter, brown eyes holding a bit of concern.  
  
"I talked to him on my way back,"He said softly, not that it made a difference, the room was too quiet,"Seems they were arguing about Viranda...He told her that she'd never replace that..."  
  
He trailed off as he saw Svanda's eyes were wide with worry, and her mouth was dropped in surprise slightly. Without further explanation, the Chocobo Breeder stood up and walked over to the Al Bhed lying on the floor, noticing the older woman was shaking ever so slightly. Kneeling next to her best friend, Svanda placed a soft hand on Naida's bare shoulder. Instantly the girl froze up, and Svanda leaned foreward.  
  
"Naida...honey..."  
  
The Al Bhed orphan rolled over slowly, sitting up. When she finally looked up at her best friend, she was shaking again.  
  
"...Svanda..." She said, her voice cracking as tears began to roll down her face. Immedietly, Svanda wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, letting her rest against her shoulder as she returned the hug, her body shaking with sobs.  
  
"I just..I didn't.."She started,"I'm so...sorry..."  
"Shhh...shhh...."Svanda replied softly, "You didn't do anything wrong...he was just being a guy..."  
  
They sat for a moment, before Naida gained enough control to look at her friend.  
  
"It's just...it's like a bloody game of Go Blitz...you never know what card to ask for...and if you pick the wrong one, he'll send you reeling back down to the deck until you have to try again..."  
"Well, this isn't Go Blitz, and don't worry, in the end, everything'll be okay...Until then, you're hurt more than anyone your age should be, so you can just...cry..all you want to."  
  
Naida looked at Svanda for a moment longer, before returning to her embrace, the younger Chocobo Breeder rocking gently to calm her best friend, whispering Al Bhed phrases Naida had often told her when she was the one crying.  
  
"Ed'c ugyo du lno, Naida...oui zicd lno.."  
  
It's okay to cry, Naida, you just cry..  
  
And so she did, letting out more pain caused by a man than any woman ever should.  
~~~~~~~Author's Note: *Dances* Oh, WHAT NOW?!?! EAT THIS, GOOFBALLS!! *laughs* Just kiddin', guys! I hope you had a good time reading this, possibly more fun readin' than I had writing...? *lol* NO WAY!!! ^_^ Just kiddin'.   
Anyways, I'd like to give some of the honor of this chapter to Miss FairDrea, because I lost a bet to her, she won herself a character in the story, along with Jassu, who I just threw in there because he needed a girlfriend and I thought it would be cute! ^_^ There ya go, missy, you deserve it!  
  
Of course, let's go through the Thankios! (Heehee, Spaghettios.)  
TIO!!!: SO sad to see your story Strange Glue is nearing an end *Watches it go sadly and waves* That's the first story of yours I ever read, I watched it grow, and watched you grow tremendously as a writer (Not that you weren't one already! ^_^), I just wanted to say congratulations, and that I'm looking foreward to the next chapters of your other stories, and to see how your new baby, "If You Weren't So Perfect," (Reffie, y'all, freakin' AWESOME!), is gonna turn out! Thanks for readin', woman!  
  
Carter: Shame shame on me, I have NOT checked out your storyboard in quite some time, and I know you're on vacay right now, so you won't get this little note for some time. But just know I AM going to go look and see if you've updated "Jaws of Love," (An origional, also very awesome ^_^)! Thank you for reading, your experienced critique means the world to me!  
  
Daemon, DA, Nikki, and Soldier of Mercy: Wow, I know you guys are still around! I saw a review from DA the other day, still waitin' for an update in your page, girl!! You guys keep up the good work, and let me know when you update!  
  
EchoHunter: Wow, what can I say? You compliment me WAY more than I deserve! Thank you so much for being a hardcore reviewer, you'll never know how much that means to me! I love the way you write, and I'm still trying to get my older brother to teach me some DBZ lingo so I'll be able to really READ your stories and understand what's goin' on!!!  
  
FlamingCross: Well now, newcomer! So glad to see a new face! I'll be happy to review some of your things, as soon as I finish posting this chapter! ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope you keep reading! It means alot to me!  
  
Finally, FairDrea: Woman, you absolutey AMAZE me with how you write. You have to be one of the most awesome people I know, you, Tio, Carter, Echo, you guys just ...wow. I don't see how you all can even GLANCE at what I write when you all could be out publishing a bunch of books and PAYING people to read this! ^_^ But Drea, through it all, you've been there to prod me back to writing, even when there's a bunch of psychos breaking into cars at one in the morning! (Teehee ^_^) Thank you so much, hun (I used yer word, hope you don't mind! ^_^), it means SO much to me! Now..GO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR FOREVER SILENT!! *lol j/k*  
  
Allllllllrighty then! Now that I'm done with this frickity frickin' LONG chapter, I shall go!!! Stay safe you guys, chill, love peace and chickin' grease, all that good stuff! *lol* Biya!  
-Keeping it "Real,"  
~Ari  
  
P.S. Oh, and I'd also like to give a MAJOR thanks to the band 3 Doors Down. Their song "Here Without You," TOTALLY gave me the mood music to write over half of this chapter. You guys kick butt!!! ^_^ 


	19. Thin Ice

*(Blinks..) Wow, what can I say? Chapter 19, ALREADY!!! So glad to see you guys are likin' it and reviewin', it means alot! ^_^ Well, you asked for it, here's Chapter 19!!!*  
  
"I woke up in a dream today, to the cold and the static,  
  
Put my cold feet on the floor.  
  
Forgot all about yesterday, remembering,  
  
I'm pretending to be who I'm not anymore."  
  
-With You  
  
~Linkin Park  
  
"Bite me." ~Andrea Valcun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Hello...? Hello?~*  
  
(Not this again.)  
  
~*Hey, are you okay?*~  
  
(Look, Rennan. I know I screwed up, you don't have to tell me.)  
  
~*Botta? Hey, wake up!*~  
  
(Wait a minute...that doesn't sound like...)  
  
~*Hey!*~  
  
The redheaded Guard slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying flat on his back on Besaid Beach. He sat up and looked around, confused, for the source of the new, feminine voice.  
  
~*"Hello...?"*~ His voice echoed throughout the area of his dream, he shook his head, trying again, ~*"Hello...?! He-"*~  
  
The last time, his call was cut short when he turned around, and was met by the deepest forest eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
~*"You're awake!*~" She exclaimed, her voice young, but seemingly familiar.  
  
Botta jumped a little, leaning back, ~*"Uhhh...who are you?"*~  
  
The girl shook her head and laughed, standing up. She had to be a teenager, a young one. Her dark brown curls framed her tan face, giving her a slightly older appearance, but her voice was what gave her away.  
  
~*"My name's Teale,"*~ She said with a smile, tugging at the one-sleeved shirt she wore with her other gloved hand, ~*"You must be Botta."*~  
  
~*"How did you-"*~  
  
~*"I could tell from your red hair and your uniform,"*~ She answered before he asked, ~*"We've been watching you, Botta, you and my sister."*~  
  
Botta froze at this, slowly looking at the girl carefully. The picture...the one on the nightstand next to Naida's bed..The girl said her name was Teale...  
  
~*"You're...Naida's sister...aren't you..?"*~  
  
She nodded, ~*"Yeah, that'd be me."*~  
  
He continued to look at her, shaking his head, ~*"But...you said..'We,'...who else..is..watching me?"*~  
  
~*"Just a few of us from the past,"*~ She smiled slightly, ~*"Nothing to worry about."*~  
  
They sat for a moment, before Botta finally stood up.  
  
~*"This...is about Naida, isn't it? Rennan told me to look after her, and ever since then I've just been hurting her."*~  
  
Teale looked at him, her green eyes suddenly looking a bit older and darker.  
  
~*"You think last night was something? She wasn't even in danger. My sister knows how to fight to protect herself and someone else.."*~  
  
~*"I know, I know...she did a great job of it, too."*~ He paused, looking at Teale, who only stared at him, then down to the ground. After a moment, he took a breath, looking at her,~*"Hey, ahh...look. I'd love to stay and talk, but I've got a Blitzball Championship Game to play. So...See ya, nice meeting you!"*~  
  
He turned from her to leave, but was stopped by something else...or someone.  
  
~*"Going somewhere?"*~  
  
The deep voice hit Botta's ears and almost made him jump back. He held his ground, but looked up, his crystal eyes connecting with a pair of royal blue ones even more fierce than his.  
  
~*"Um...hi."*~  
  
  
  
The man, obviously a couple of years older than him, leaned down, examining him.  
  
~*"Hmm...so you're the guy Naida fell for? Don't see why."~  
  
Botta raised his eyebrow, ~*"Fell for? Hardly...now, uhh.. I don't know you either, so I'm just gonna...go."*~  
  
He went to walk past the spiked blonde, but was stopped when the man picked him up, slamming him against the rock wall at the back of the beach and leaving his feet dangling inches from the sand.  
  
~*"You're not goin' anywhere 'til you listen to what I've got to say."*~  
  
Botta's crystal eyes widened a bit, and for the first time in a long time, he could actually say that he was slightly frightened by another guy.   
  
~*"Wait! Leon! Put him down!*~  
  
The man didn't look, but Botta looked past him to see Teale running for the two.  
  
~*"Teale, he's not gonna listen any other way."*~  
  
~*But you don't have to be so violent about it!"*~ She reason, pulling her side-slitted ankle skirt up so she could finish running the distance to the man and Botta, ~*"We're here to warn him, not kill him!"*~  
  
(Leon...)Botta looked at the man, suddenly recognizing him as well.  
  
~*"Naida's brother,"*~ He said, his voice suddenly alot calmer than he felt.  
  
The man nodded, ~*"Good to see you know me, now this shouldn't be so hard."*~  
  
~*"You said you were here to warn me,"*~ He reminded, ~*"Is there something else..that I need to know...?"*~  
  
Leon paused, before looking back at Teale. She stepped closer.  
  
~*...Rennan told you to keep an eye on our sister, right?"*~  
  
~*Yeah, and I'm doing a sucky job of it."*~  
  
~*"Which is why we're here,"*~ Leon continued, ~*"To make you see just HOW serious we are. Your own brother couldn't make you understand, so it's up to her brother and sister."*~  
  
Botta raised an eyebrow, ~*"What's gonna happen to her...?"*~  
  
Leon looked at him, then back to Teale, who had walked back a few feet, and was staring at the ground.  
  
~*"You sure you want to do this, T?"*~  
  
~*"Positive,"*~ The young girl replied instantly, not looking up.   
  
Botta watched her, only glancing at Leon when he turned back around and looked at him.  
  
~*"Brace yourself,"*~He instructed, ~*"She freaked me out the first time she did this."*~  
  
Botta looked back to Teale, who'd started glowing. Her curly brown hair whipped around her face, and her green eyes began to glow light green. Her clothes almost seemed to grow onto her body, spreading out to form a flowing white dress. She started walking toward them, her body making small yet noticable changes.   
  
~*"What's she doing?"*~ Botta asked, never taking his eyes off of her.  
  
~*"Timeshifting,"*~ Leon replied, glancing at his little sister, ~*"Become the age she would be if she were still alive."*~  
  
Botta nodded, and continued to watch. As she got closer, her hair became a bit longer, and she became a few inches taller, taking on the curves of a woman, and the gentle, flowing gait that made her look even older. When she finally stopped glowing, she stood next to Leon, looking up at Botta.  
  
~*"Mad res tufh."*~ She said softly, her dark eyes still glittering slightly with what Botta could only identify as her spirit's power.   
  
Leon did so, but didn't take his hands out of the deathlock he hand on Botta's overall straps. The redhead didn't notice, of course, because he was so occupied with staring at the now 17 year old Al Bhed.   
  
(So beautiful...)He thought, (Just like her older sister...)  
  
His thoughts went on as the younger girl walked under Leon's arms, coming up in between them, and right in front of Botta. Not speaking, she continued to stare into his eyes.  
  
~*"Hey, Leon? What's she doing?"*~  
  
~*"She's connecting with you so she can send you the image. Don't talk."*~  
  
~*"The image? Wha-..whoa!"*~  
  
Botta's pressed question was cut short with a yelp as suddenly, the seemingly frozed Al Bhed girl moved foreward, pressing her small body close against his. He tried to resist, tried to move, but every little struggle he gave only caused her to lean closer, until she was within centimeters of his face. He stared at her emotionless face, her eyes still glowing strangely through the normal forest green. He breathed heavily, pressing his head against the rock behind him as much as he could, but without much avail. She was so close to him that his uneasy breathing was gently blowing her soft curls away from her oval face, and every breath he took in seemed to draw her even closer.   
  
Finally, with mere millimeters between them, Teale stopped. Her eyes still locked deep into his, and the glitter in her eyes stopped, leaving them to their normal green.   
  
~*"Drec....ec fryd'c du lusa..."*~ She whispered.   
  
Before Botta could say a word, the Al Bhed's hands flew up and pressed tightly against both sides of his face. Suddenly, the world went spinning.  
  
  
  
*~Flash~*  
  
"Well two minutes left in the last half, and it looks like we've lost the ball!"  
  
"Oh dear, it DOES look like a rough game tonight in Luca."  
  
"Especially for the new player for the Aurochs, rising star, Naida Dark."  
  
"That's right, Jim. Just looking at the Al Bhed makes me cold-"  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
Coldness, all around. But there's people swimming. The game.  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
A whistle, someone laughing, Letty shaking his head.  
  
"Bloody Goers."  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
Datto reeling back after being tackled. He holds his arm as it starts to swell.  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
The ball's spinning, but something's wrong with it. Someone's yelling.   
  
~*Flash*~  
  
The buzzer sounds, people are yelling, but there's somthing wrong. Someone's close, floating in the water...are they alive? Try to look, try to look, but there's no way. Someone's right there, not moving. It's getting colder, the water's getting tighter, there's no air. So cold, so cold...  
  
*~Flash~*  
  
Botta's eyes shot open, but still he could hear someone screaming.  
  
~*"Leon, I'm losing him!"*~  
  
~*"He's waking up, let him go."*~  
  
~*"But, the vision, it wasn't complete! What about Naida?!"*~  
  
~*"You've done all you can, just let him go!"*~  
  
The redhead's world continued to spin as he tried to focus on the whirling form of Teale, who was still holding his face. Leon stood back behind her, arms cross across his muscular chest.  
  
~*"Are you trying to kill him? Let him go!"*~  
  
The young Al Bhed's eyes began to fill with tears, ~*"One more try, please!!! That's all I need!"*~  
  
~*"Teale, he's suffocating!!"*~  
  
She looked at him, seeing that the Auroch was gasping for air.  
  
~*"No.."*~ She pleaded softly, ~*"It's too soon..."*~  
  
Botta continued to gasp, and Leon continued to yell.  
  
~*"Teale!"*~  
  
~*"I'll let you go now..."*~ She said softly, ignoring her brother, ~*"But..I'd better not see my sister anytime soon, or I'll make sure you come soon after."*~  
  
Leaning foreward, she pressed a light kiss against the dying Guard's face, then jerked her hands down. Botta gave one last gasp, the world suddenly turning white.  
  
~*"Yevon pa fedr oui."*~  
  
"Botta, Botta?!! Botta!!!"  
  
(Someone's...yelling.)  
  
"What's the matter with you? Breathe!"  
  
(Breathe...? I'm not...)  
  
"Botta, come on, breathe!"  
  
(No..air...lungs..burning..)  
  
"Bloody Ifrit, for the love of Yevon, BREATHE!!!!"  
  
  
  
Once again, crystal eyes shot open, and this time as Botta gasped for air, he received it.   
  
He sat up straight, head almost colliding with that of the young man kneeling next to him. Datto fell back onto his butt, eyes still wide with unmistakable fear and shock.   
  
"What the freaking cow?!" He exclaimed as the redhead jumped up and ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and splashing his face with cold water, "What the freak is wrong with you?!"  
  
He stood up after a moment, approaching the Dreaming Psycho and trying again.  
  
"Are you listening to me? What's wrong with you? You scared all Shiva out of me just now! Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Not really,"His response finally came.   
  
Datto shook his head, "Like Ifrit you don't! You were yelling and choking and makin' a bloody scene!"  
  
Botta paused, looking at him, "Making a...scene?"  
  
"Uh, YEAH."  
  
Immedietly, the older Auroch closed the distance between them, grabbing onto Datto's uniform straps and pulling him close.  
  
"Was anyone in here...just then..? While I was yelling?"  
  
The young Shooter eyed him, a mix of confusion, worry, and slight fear smeared across his young face, "....No...you've only been doing that for a few minutes, and then you started choking, and I woke you up...."  
  
Botta stared at him for a moment, before letting him go.  
  
"Sorry..."He muttered, running a hand over his face, "I'm just a little..."  
  
"Crazy?" Datto filled in, earning a glare. He smiled slightly, "Oh, easy now, I'm just teasin' ya. It's not every day one of the best Guards in Spira does something that outrageous."  
  
"Then obviously no one's watching Jassu." Botta replied emotionlessley, walking back into the bathroom and looking into the mirror again.  
  
Datto laughed, "Well, I guess that's true."He paused for a minute, watching his friend in amusement as he pinched his face repeatedley, sticking his tongue out every few seconds and looking at it. Once he'd had his fill, he smiled slightly and shook his head, "Alright now, I've had enough of this, I'm gone."  
  
"Gone?" Botta's quick response caused the younger Auroch to freeze, turning to meet his gaze, "Where are you goin'?"  
  
"..To the cafe..."He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To...the...cafeeee....." His voice became comically slow, sounding out each syllable,"To CLEEEAAAANNNN."  
  
"....Why?"  
  
He snorted, running a hand over his face. What the crap was wrong with Red today? He's never been this stupid before.  
  
(Or maybe he has,)Datto thought, (And this is the first time I've ever noticed.)  
  
"Because, there was a fight last night, remember? There's lots of broken wood and glass everywhere, and since we kinda helped make it that way, it'd be a good idea to go help make it UN-that way."  
  
Botta stared at him blankley, and for a moment, Datto thought he was going to have to repeat himself yet again. However, before he could open his mouth to make the remark, Botta nodded.  
  
"Okay,"He said, walking out of the bathroom, "I'll come with you."  
  
Datto raised his eyebrow, "You sure, Red? You don't seem like yer doin' too good, and...yer face is pretty pale.. Looks like you seen a ghost."  
  
"Two, actually."  
  
Datto froze, looking at his friend for signs of a smile signalling a joke, but none came. The redhead only looked back at him, and after a minute, raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well? We goin' or what?"  
  
The Shooter sighed, shaking his head, "Alright, you weirdo, let's go. But I'm tellin' you, if you start to feel woozy or anything, just...sit down, okay?"  
  
Botta looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but nodded, "Ahh...sure....oh, and Dat, could you...do me a favor?"  
  
Datto didn't even turn around as he walked to the door, "I'm not going to tell anyone, don't freak."  
  
He smiled, "Thanks."  
  
With that, the two exited the lockeroom.  
  
"Alright now, Uncle Cracker, get ta steppin' and hand me the bloody mop!"  
  
Jassu turned around to face the younger yet taller Auroch, thick eyebrow raised.  
  
"Uncle Cracker? What kind of white name is THAT?"  
  
"A white one,"He replied, "Now, hand me the mop, PLEASE."  
  
Jassu reached over to grab the mop behind him, eyes never leaving Keepa as the Goalie stifled a laugh.  
  
"Geez, we got Marshmallow Boy, Papa Smurf, Bulldozer, and now Uncle Cracker. What's Spira comin' to, when all of the players on a Blitz team sound like a bunch of cartoon superheroes."  
  
"Wait...Bulldozer?" He managed to get out,"Who's that?"  
  
Jassu grinned, leaning further back and trying again to grab the seemingly invisible mop, while Keepa tried even harder not to laugh.  
  
"Datto, of course."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since I said so about 3 seconds ago."  
  
"...Ah."  
  
Keepa raised an eyebrow, then nodded and laughed, "Sure, Jassu, you just...call 'im Bulldozer. I'm sure he'll love it."  
  
"Yeah, 'specially considerin' he's the smallest on the team, next to Naida anyway....Man!"  
  
With a slightly frustrated groan, Jassu twisted around, giving up altogether on trying to locate the mop without his vision's aid. As he did, he turned around and ran smack into Drea, who stood, holding the mop just out of his reach. Keepa finally let it out, laughing good and loud.   
  
"Ohhh, no." He said, getting up, "We've got another superhero right here."  
  
The Luca Cafe waitress grinned, "Oh really? Another name?"  
  
"Yeah, Heiffer."  
  
She stopped, jaw slightly opedn, "...Heiffer?!"  
  
"Yeah," He grinned.  
  
Drea glared at him, signalling she wasn't joking anymore. Jassu's grin faded a bit, but his humor still lingered a bit.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Drea! You're the best lookin' Heiffer Spira's got to offer! We'll call you, Hot Heiffer!"  
  
At this, the actually petit woman smiled somewhat, "Jassu, you seriously need to be shot."  
  
"Only if you're holdin' the gun, babes."  
  
He walked foreward, grabbing the mop and her hand that held it with one of his own strong hands, and wrapping the other arm around her small waist and pulling her to him. She chuckled softly, looking up at him and flipping a locke of blonde hair out of her face.   
  
Still watching, Keepa rolled his eyes, "Alrighty, kids. I NEED that mop. So, if you don't mind...."  
  
Before he could say another word Jassu took the mop and tossed it to him, never taking his eyes of the woman in his arms. She laughed again as he leaned foreward, nuzzling into the hair that pressed against her neck. Keepa caught the dispatched object, and quickly turned away, laughing a little at the scene he knew they were about to create.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Keepa!" Svanda emerged from behind the bar, which for the most part had remained unscathed, save all the glass that'd been flung to the floor on the other side, "D'you get that mop?"  
  
"Well, yeah."He said, looking at the small, pitiful cleaning stick, "If that's what you wanna call it."  
  
She looked at it, laughing, "It'll do, sweetie. Thank you."  
  
Keepa smiled, walking over and handing it to her. She leaned over the bar, feet dangling almost half a foot above the floor, as she planted a sweet kiss on first his cheek, then his lips. They hovered for a moment, before she dropped back behind the counter, mop in hand.  
  
"Thanks again, Keeps."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
She turned and disappeared to the back to find the mop bucket, leaving Keepa to his cleaning out front with the little broom that Amelio had given him when he walked in. It was a tiny thing, almost as wimpy as the mop he'd given Svanda, but like the mop, it worked just enough.  
  
He walked over to it, picking it up off the trashcan next to the door. He turned to start cleaning, when suddenly the entering bell rang. He turned to see Botta and Datto walk in, Botta looking a little sick, and Datto looking...well..like Datto.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said as soon as both of his feet were in the room. Keepa laughed.  
  
"Hey Dat, what's up? Why so late?"  
  
"Hey, I was here earlier, you just didn't seem me."  
  
"That right?"  
  
"Yep," His mouth split into a wide grin, "You were too busy smoochin' Svanda."  
  
Keepa rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his face turning slightly red, "Uhh..."  
  
Datto laughed, "Yeah yeah, it's all good. Now, where's the brooms and mess?"  
  
"Actually, we've got plenty of people sweeping, and we need a few people to start fixing the tables."  
  
Datto turned to Letty, who walked up next to Keepa.   
  
"Alrighty, I'm on it!" He said with a smile, starting toward one of the piles of broken wood, halfway there, he stopped, "Uhh...where's the stuff to fix 'em?"  
  
Letty laughed, "In the back. Just ask one of the girls, they'll throw somethin' at ya."  
  
"'Cept that one," Botta said suddenly, tossing a glance over at Jassu and Drea, "She looks a bit...occupied."  
  
"Nah,"Letty grinned,"You get on her nerves enough, she'll just throw Jassu."  
  
Botta smiled as Keepa and Datto laughed. Datto turned and walked to the bar, leaning over it and yelling for one of the girls.   
  
"Hey! Hey!! Someone back there I need some tools!! Hey!!"  
  
"Just a second, I'm coming!"  
  
Botta winced at the sound of Naida's sweet voice, wishing silently for it to stop, but then wishing for it to sound again.  
  
"Hey! HeyheyheyheyheyheyHEY!!!"  
  
"I'M COMIN'!!!"  
  
Everyone in the cafe looked up to see the slightly irritated blonde come running out of the back, toolbelt in hand. When she reached the bar, she slammed it down, eying the young Shooter with annoyed green eyes.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
Datto smiled, grabbing the belt, "Very."  
  
They stared at eachother for a minute, tension hanging overhead. Everyone in the room stared at the two, almost afraid Naida would jump the counter and beat the younger Auroch for ticking her off.   
  
Instead, she raised an eyebrow, her stone-faced expression softening to a small smile as Datto grinned even bigger. Shaking her head, she reached a gloved hand up and rubbed his stubbled head lovingly.  
  
"You psycho,"She laughed, leaning back down to her feet behind the counter.   
  
Datto smiled, "That's ALL me."  
  
Laughing, she shook her head again, looking around the cafe. A split second later, her eyes locked onto the crystal blue ones staring at her from the door. Botta quickly looked away, unable to stand looking at the pain that shrouded those beautiful green eyes every time they caught sight of him.   
  
Sensing the tension building once again, Letty cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm..okay guys, there's 6 out of 10 tables we've gotta rebuild, then, we're restockin' the glasses."  
  
"What?" Jassu's voice came from the side of the cafe, "Restockin' glasses? Where we gettin' those?"  
  
"Macalania," Drea answered next to him, placing a hand on the side of his face and turning him to face her, "He had them emergency shipped from the Agency."  
  
"...Oh."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, "Yeah, insane. I know. Now," She picked her earlier discarded towel off the booth table behind Jassu and looked back up at him, "I..have to go, and help the rest of the women in the back."  
  
Jassu pouted, pulling her back into his arms, "But..but.."  
  
"No buts,"She laughed, "We kicked enough of 'em last night."  
  
Jassu started to say something, when the effect of her joke hit him. He started laughing, shaking his head.  
  
"Man, I'm tellin' ya,"He said, "You are NOT white."  
  
Drea smiled, looking down at her tan skin, "Well, in a way, that's true."  
  
He stopped laughing, a wide smile still playing on his lips. They both stood, silent, before Drea leaned up and pressed a light kiss on his still smiling lips. She leaned back, but he leaned foreward, stealing first a short kiss, then a longer one. When they broke apart, she laughed.  
  
"Okay, I'm really going this time."  
  
He laughed with her, releasing his grip of her, "Alright, alright. See ya in a bit."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
She turned and walked back to the back, jumping up on one of the chairs and clearing the bar without conflict. Jassu watched her go, pausing for a moment before he picked up his broom and went back to his origional job cleaning, a content smile on his handsome face.  
  
Botta watched him from his now taken place in the floor, hammering nails into the wood that would soon become table 4. With every second he saw Jassu's lovesick smile, something inside him tore, pulling at him like a cat with it's claws hung on his skin.   
  
(It's not right...)He thought, (Naida and I have been arguing off and on since the day she came into the group. While the rest of the guys find someone on their first try, and they're perfect.)  
  
He paused, before shaking his head, (...Not that it's her fault. I'm just a stubborn jack-)  
  
"'Ey Botta?"  
  
The redhead was shaken from his thoughts by Datto, who was staring at him with the same worried expression he'd shown back in the lockeroom.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"..You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"..You zoned out."  
  
"Oh..sorry. I'm good."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"...Okay..."  
  
The younger Auroch went back to work, leaving Botta to his thoughts. He sat for a moment, before returning to his hammering.  
  
(If there were an award for Biggest Idiot. I think I'd win, hands down. I don't deserve her, and I put her through WAY too much...Why am I like this?)  
  
He shook his head again, realizing he wasn't hammering anymore. He started up again, letting his mind drift to things other than the beautiful Al Bhed behind the bar.  
  
~*"You'll never replace her!!!*~  
  
Naida winced as Botta's words relplayed inside her head.   
  
"Stop it.."She muttered, partially to the voice, but mostly to herself.  
  
~*"Just...leave me alone. I can't do this."*~  
  
It was so unfair. How had that argument even starte? HE was the one that came into the lockeroom after her. Shouldn't he have been wanting to make up for being such a jerk earlier?   
  
(He just made it worse...) She thought, scrubbing the stove even harder, (He keeps pushing me away, then reeling me back, and I'm getting tired of it.)  
  
(*But he's been hurt, you know that.*) Her little voice of Reason argued.  
  
"That doesn't give him the right to hurt me."  
  
(*He's a boy, he'll learn from his mistakes.*)  
  
"So I'm a mistake?"  
  
(*Don't be stupid. Viranda was the mistake.*)  
  
"He sure doesn't make it seem like that."  
  
(*You know what they say: Sometimes Yevon sends the wrong person first, so you'll know when the right person arrives.*)  
  
"Psh. That's a good one, d'you think of it yourself?"  
  
(*Hey, I'm you, remember? It's not a stupid saying, it's true. Besides, your Mother was the one who told you that.*)  
  
At that, Naida stopped scrubbing for a moment.  
  
"Mother..."She whispered, absently sliding one hand up to Leon's tags still hanging around her neck.  
  
"Naida?"  
  
The Al Bhed jolted out of her trance at the sound of Svanda's gentle voice. She looked up at the younger woman, who was standing with her rag in hand, eyebrow raised.  
  
"..You okay?"  
  
"Yeah...why?"  
  
"Well, I thought I heard you talkin' to yourself...so I wondered."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
Svanda paused, eying her friend for a moment, before drawing in a slow breath.  
  
"O...k. Anyway...All 10 tables are back in tact, and some of the guys went to the dock to get the new glass stock."  
  
"New...glass?"  
  
"Yeah, most of 'em were broken last night."  
  
At this, Naida couldn't help but smile, "That'd be my bad."  
  
Svanda smiled back, "Hey, you can't take all the credit, we helped."  
  
"Heck yes you did."  
  
The two laughed for a moment, before Svanda smiled.  
  
"C'mon, Drea's workin' with the tv in there, let's go watch."  
  
Naida nodded, "Alright."  
  
She set her rag down on the counter next to the stove, and followed her taller yet younger best friend out of the kitchen.  
  
"Which port did he say to go to?"  
  
"Kilika's."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Should be next to ours."  
  
Jassu lead the way to the docks to retrieve the needed cafe items, Keepa right behind him and Botta trailing after.  
  
"What if they're not there yet?" Keepa's questions started up again.  
  
"They will be,"Jassu answered, not even turning around, "You know how Kilika's all about bein' on time. Amelio said they'd be here about 3, and it's almost 15 after. If anything, they'll be mad at US for being late."  
  
"Ahh...ok."  
  
The small group continued on in silence, reaching the dock minutes later. Waiting for them were three crates, the word "Fragile" Stamped across each one. An old man stood next to the carts, clipboard in hand. As he spotted the three approaching, he pulled out a pen and set it on top.   
  
"You gentlemen here for the crates?"  
  
"Yes sir,"Jassu replied, taking the pen, "That'd be us."  
  
"Amelio's a good man, had to get these here fast for 'im."  
  
"He told us to say thanks."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
After Jassu had finished signing for the crates, he handed the clipboard back to the man, and picked up one of the crates.  
  
"Whoa,"He managed to get out, "Just a bit heavy guys, watch out."  
  
The two nodded, picking up their crates. Keepa didn't have a problem, and Botta adjusted. After a moment, Jassu turned and looked at them.   
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The three stopped short when the new voice sounded. They each turned to find the source, not being able to see well from the crates in their arms. Botta was the first to set his down, and immedietly saw the stranger next to him.  
  
The man was tall, about the same height as Jassu, but not quite as big as Keepa. He had dark, spiked black hair, and his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. He was obviously some kind of fisherman, because he was built. Botta almost stepped back as the man took another step looking between the three. Keepa finally set his box down, Jassu following soon after. At the sight of the stranger so close, Keepa tensed up. The man seemed to not notice.  
  
"Hi, um..sorry 'bout jumpin' in so suddenly,"He said, "But, I recognized you guys as the Aurochs, and..."  
  
"Whaddya need?" Botta said, almost irritated.  
  
Keepa eyed his friend, then looked over to the man, "Sorry 'bout that, he's not in his best mood."  
  
"No kidding,"Botta murmured.  
  
"Oh, it's no big,"The man smiled, tightening his grip on the sack he held slung over his shoulder, "I was just wondering where I could find Naida Dark."  
  
At this the redhead jerked up, "What about her?"  
  
The man laughed, shaking his head, "Hey, hey...I'm an old friend. I'm not here to steal 'er from ya."  
  
Botta only glared at him. Still, he seemed unfazed.  
  
"So...you gonna tell me where she is..? Or..am I gonna have ta look for her?"  
  
"She's at the cafe," Jassu answered finally, "She should be in the back, just ask Letty for her."  
  
"Thanks man," The stranger called, "I'll see ya later!"  
  
With that, he took off at a steady jog toward the cafe, leaving the three men in silence.  
  
That is..until Jassu caught Botta's death glare.  
  
"What?"   
  
"...Nothin'."  
  
The redhead picked his crate back up and continued to walk. Jassu looked at Keepa, who shrugged, picking his crate back up and following after Botta. Jassu stood for a moment, before shaking his head and picking his crate back up.  
  
"White people confuse me."  
  
  
  
"What the crap did you set it on?!"  
  
Letty smiled as sweet laughter rang out from the side of the bar, where four women sat. Well, three, actually. Drea stood on one of the tables, trying to reach the tv that was perched high above them.  
  
"I didn't set it on anything!" She laughed her answer to Naida's question, "Do I look tall enough to program this bloody thing?!"  
  
The girls laughed again, and this time Drea jumped down off the table, grabbing a chair from one of the other tables nearby. She turned back to the booth, setting the chair on top of the table, then climbing up.  
  
"Someone hold it!" She called down as she began to climb up to the top of the chair.  
  
Immedietly all three of the remaining women grabbed a leg on the chair, Lacy grabbing two. They held it in place as Drea stood up straight, stretching out as far as her small body would let her to the tv, which was now just in her reach.   
  
"Got it!" She yelled, pressing random buttons to switch the station from some puppet singing love songs to what looked like cartoons. At one point, Svanda yelped.  
  
"It's Chuck the Chocobo!!" She squealed, "Leave it leave it leave it!!!!"  
  
"Wait," Lacy said, looking at the honey haired Chocobo Trainer, "Isn't that the cartoon with Maggie Moogle on it?"  
  
"And Mikey Moomba?" Naida asked.  
  
"You know it!" Svanda laughed.  
  
"LEAVE IT!!" The two remaining women yelled.   
  
Drea laughed, "You got it!!! I personally like Freddy the Frog on here!"  
  
"He's cool too!" Naida approved.  
  
The three women laughed as Drea climbed back down, landing safely back on the floor after a minute. The four then sat in the booth, watching their favorite childhood cartoons get into something as always, then find some magical way to get out, while saving many lives in the process.  
  
"Ohh..they're so cute..."Svanda said, leaning on her elbows, and her chin in her hands.  
  
"If I were a Moomba, I'd definately marry Mikey," Naida sighed.  
  
"That's because you're a looney," Drea said, causing the young Al Bhed to laugh.  
  
Minutes later, much to the 4 women's dismay, the cartoon went off. As the credits rolled, the announcer came on, naming the sponsors, and what other stations you could find Chuck the Chocobo and friends on.  
  
"Hey,"Lacy said, her hazel eyes lighting up, "He said channel 7! You guys have that, right?"  
  
"Sure do!"Drea nodded, "But there's no way in Ifrit I'm climbin' back up there!"  
  
"I got this!" Naida took over, jumping up in her seat next to Svanda in the booth.   
  
The younger woman laughed as her best friend, and the shortest one in the room, climbed up on top of the white table, grabbing ahold of the cushioned wicker chair and pulling herself up on top. The three remaining women grabbed the chair as they'd done for Drea earlier, holding it steady.   
  
"What channel's it on now?"  
  
"6,"Drea answered, "Just go up one, it won't skip."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The Al Bhed stood on her booted tiptoes, stretching as far as she could without losing her balance.  
  
"Naida, be careful!" Lacy called.  
  
"Don't fall!" Svanda added.  
  
"You go girl!" Drea laughed.  
  
Naida laughed a little as she stretched even further.  
  
"You girls don't let her fall," Came Letty's voice from behind the bar. He and Datto had been cleaning in the back and had come out to see what the commotion was about, Datto right beside him.  
  
"Yeah, seriously," He agreed, "I can name a few people who'll beat the tar outta you if ya do!" He laughed a little.  
  
"They won't!" Naida assured, not that she would know. She was so concentrated on the tv buttons, she didn't even hear the entrancebell ring, and the sound of a familiar stranger's voice asking where she was.  
  
"Right there," Letty pointed, "The one that looks like she's aimin' to kill herself."  
  
"The one that's tryin' to put herself back in the hospital," Datto added with a laugh.  
  
Almost as if taking their words to heart, Naida stopped stretching. Drea looked from the stranger, then up to her.  
  
"Hey, Naida! There's someone here to s-"  
  
Before she could finish, the short Al Bhed's leg muscles visibly tensed beneath her chaps, and she lunged upward, stretching as far as she could.   
  
"Naida!" Svanda yelped, gripping the chair for the coming impact.  
  
"Letty!" Lacy shreiked, holding her two sides for all she was worth.  
  
"Oh, man,"Drea said softly, watching as Naida successfully hit the tv button, then came falling back down.  
  
"Crap!" Letty yelled, jumping the counter to rush to the women's aid, Datto right behind him.  
  
Everything went into slow motion as Naida came down on the wicker chair with a loud pop. Some of the strands on the chair snapped, sliding her back to the edge of it. She screamed, feeling herself fall off the edge of the chair and down toward the hardwood floor below.  
  
Drea, Svanda, and Lacy watched almost in awe as the stranger that had just entered the room dropped his bag, covering the distance between him and the falling Al Bhed within seconds. He stretched out his strong arms, catching the small woman before she even hit even with the table. Instictively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling close to him, her eyes shut tight.  
  
Svanda breathed a sigh of relief, slumping down into the booth. Lacy slid out from her place between Naida and the stranger and the table to stand next to Letty, who was standing beside the two, arms crossed. Drea stood, leaning against the side of the booth for support, her heart pounding her her chest as she tried to calm down, and Datto just sat on one of the tables beside them, shaking his head.  
  
"That was...some catch," Came Naida's small voice, her body still not moving.  
  
"Well, that was some fall,"The man's deep voice sounded close to her. Too close. Naida loosened her grip on him, leaning back.   
  
  
  
She paused for a moment, before opening her bright green eyes and looking up at the stranger. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, but there was just, something about him..that was so familiar.  
  
"Glad to see you're doing well, Naida." He smiled, setting her down.  
  
"Yeah..ahh..thanks." She said, laughing a bit.   
  
The entrance bell rang once again, this time letting in Keepa, Botta, and Jassu. As they saw the scene of Naida looking up at the stranger, a strange pale look on her face, Keepa and Jassu looked at Botta, who looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"Remember me?" The stranger's voice was lower now, and for a moment, Naida felt almost giddy.  
  
"...Should I?" She replied softly.  
  
  
  
The man smiled slightly, taking off his sunglasses to reveal shocking, white-blue eyes that immedietly locked onto Naida's green, and a scar, tracing from his left temple, almost to the corner of his eye.   
  
"Well, I imagine you should, considering you so lovingly gave me this while I gave you that." He pointed at her tattoos.  
  
Naida's jaw dropped as she continued to stare at the man, because she DID recognize him.  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
~"What? You don't think he can do it?"~  
  
~"It's not that I don't hink he can do it..it's just..I don't trust him when he gets up around your... chest area."~  
  
~"Yeah..alright!"~  
  
*  
  
~"Yeah, but that's not the half of it. He was 18, and he had a major crush on me. When he was puttin' it on me, he tried to pretend it was an accident, but I didn't buy it."~  
  
~"You nailed him, didn't you?"~  
  
~"You bet I did. I had a ring that I wore back then too, my sister had given it to me."~  
  
~"Ohhhh..."~  
  
~"Oh yeah..he still has a scar goin' down the side of his face."~  
  
*  
  
The pictures...the boy standing behind Naida and pointing at her tattoo, a grin across his handsome face...  
  
*  
  
~"So, where is that boy now?"~  
  
~"You know...I don't know..."~  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
Naida Dark slowly stared up at the man, who watched her with slightly concerned eyes. She paused, before breathing one word.  
  
"Robert...."  
  
Wth that, she fell foreward,right into the arms of Robert Finch.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"So...let me get this straight. You knew her for 2 years...you're her..brother's best friend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And..you lived in Kilika 'til you were 17..then you were in Home 'til you were...19?"  
  
"23," He corrected, "Naida moved there when she was...15 or just 16, then she moved to Kilika when she was late 17 or 18."  
  
Letty stared at the man...Robert, hazel eyes connected with his white-blue, but not intimidating at all. He shifted his gaze momentarily to the resting form of Naida on the bar, where Svanda was placing a pack of ice on her head and whispering to herself quietly as Lacy stood beside her with a towel.   
  
"I'm surprised YOU don't remember me,"Robert said, shaking the Center out of his daze, "I did give you those tattoos."  
  
At this Jassu laughed, "Whoa whoa whoa...You?" He walked and stood next to Letty, looking down at him, "HE'S the one who did that to you?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah..."Letty rolled his eyes,"This's him."  
  
Jassu stepped back, laughing, "Geez, that's..that's great!"  
  
Letty merely shook his head, turning back to Robert.  
  
"So...you lived in Home..."  
  
"'Til it was destroyed a few months ago," He answered before asked, "Then I moved to Guadosalam."  
  
"Guadosalam??" Drea echoed, from beside Jassu,"Why in Shiva would you want to go there???"  
  
"Family,"He looked at her,"I have and Aunt and Uncle with three cousins that live there. The Jones'?"  
  
"Karri and Taron? I didn't know they had any family outside of Guadosalam..."  
  
"Well, now they don't, since I moved there, anyway."  
  
"So..."Keepa said, stepping up, "What brings you here..? To Luca?"  
  
"Well..."He said, sitting back in his chair,"That's just it..I'm here because I'm actually looking for a house."  
  
"You're MOVING here???"  
  
"Uh...yeah," He raised his eyebrow slightly, "Me and my girlfriend, Laura, she's lookin' for a nursing job here."  
  
At the name "Laura," Drea jumped foreward.  
  
"You're goin' out with Laura Sky?!?!?"  
  
Robert grinned, "Sure am..I gotta be the luckiest guy in Guadosalam to have her."  
  
Drea smiled, "That's freakin' awesome!! She was one of my best friends when I lived there!! How's she doin'?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself? She should be here any-"  
  
Before he could finish, the entrance bell rang, and a loud but seemingly gentle voice flooded the room.  
  
"Robert!!! Bloody Ifrit yer hard to find, you know that?!?!!"  
  
"Speak of the devil.." Robert said softly, turning around.  
  
Before the group stood a young woman, obviously Al Bhed. She had royal blue eyes, with bleache blonde hair that was for the most part pulled back in a ponytail, but a few rebellious lockes hung down in her beautifully shaped tan face. She would've looked a lot like Drea, save the fact she was Al Bhed, and her hair was streaked dark blue and black. She stood at least 2 inches shorter than Naida, somewhere around 5'1", a strange comparison to her boyfriend's 6'1". She wore a pair of bluejean shorts, obviously homemade, because strings of thread were hanging down on her well defined legs, and she wore a dark blue strapless tank top. A pair of dark goggles hung around her neck, clinging noisily when she moved. In one cut-off gloved hand, she held a black duffel back with a hospital cross on it, while the other gloved hand rested on the backpack strap going across her shoulder.   
  
Growing impatient with everyone staring at her, she shifted her weight from one black-booted foot to the other, breathing out.  
  
"What? Why's everyone staring at me like I grew a third arm?"  
  
Robert laughed gently, while a blur of black and blonde flew across the room at the new girl.  
  
"LAURA!!!"   
  
In a flash, the young Nurse dropped her two bags just in time to catch the whirlwind of Drea, who knocked both of them to the floor. A tangle of blonde, navy, and black rolled across the floor a couple of feet, before stopping on the rug at the door. There, Drea sat, leaning against the side of the large restaurant trashcan and grinning down at her old friend as she lay sprawled on the floor, once almost-tame hair now loose around her face, acting as a sort of curtain for the confused dark blue eyes behind them. She rolled over onto her side, propping herself up with one arm, while brushing her hair out of her face with her free hand. She looked up at Drea, and immedietly her confused face dropped.  
  
"DREA!!!"  
  
Instantly she flew out of her layed out position to one on her knees, embracing the bar waitress in a tight hug. Drea laughed, returning the hug, and they sat there for a moment, laughing at nothing in particular.  
  
"Hoo-boy..." Jassu said, running a hand over his face, "Another white chick in the picture."  
  
Robert looked at him, eyebrow raised, "That one yers?"  
  
Jassu returned his gaze, smiling slightly, "You could say that."  
  
Finally, the two women settled down, and stood up, Drea grabbing Laura's backpack and setting it on one of the loose tables near the bar. The shorter woman picked up her duffel back, walking to stand next to Drea in front of the group.  
  
"Hey guys," The Lucan barwaitress grinned, "This, is Laura Mari Sky! One of my best friends in Spira!"  
  
Immedietly and array of "Hi"'s and "Hey"'s broke out in the group, accompanied by waves. Laura smiled, waving back. Robert laughed.  
  
"Geez, L. I know you told me Drea lived in Luca, but I didn't think she'd be the one introducin' you to everyone."  
  
Laura laughed a little, "Neither did I," She looked at Drea, "You didn't have to tell 'em my middle name, you know."  
  
"I know,"Drea grinned,"But..it just fits together so well, Laura Mari."  
  
Laura rolled her eyes, smiling. After a moment, she looked back at Robert, who was looking at the young woman laying on the bar, a pack of ice on her head.   
  
"Oh, dear,"Her voice suddenly filled with concern, "What happened here?"  
  
"Well,"Lacy said, brushing the unconcious girl's hair out of her face, "Naida here fell off that chair on that table over there, Robert caught her, they talked until she figured out who he was, then she passed out."  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"Wait a minute,"Jassu said, turning to the Counter Lady, "THAT chair?" He pointed to the one on the table, "Right there?"  
  
Svanda, Lacy, and Drea exchanged glances before laughing nervously, and turning away. Jassu rolled his eyes.  
  
"White girls..."  
  
"Hey,"Datto turned to Laura from his seat next to Letty, "Didn't Robert say somethin' about you bein' a Nurse?"  
  
"Way ahead of ya little man." She said, already moving around the bar with her duffel bag.   
  
She reached Naida's side, Svanda and Lacy moving out of the way, and set her bag down on the floor. Standing up on her tiptoes, she leaned over the younger Al Bhed and reached up, pressing her fingertips to her forehead.  
  
"No fever..."She stated, sliding her hand down to Naida's neck, checking her pulse, " ...Pulse normal..." She then shifted foreward again, this time taking both hands and cupping Naida's jaw with one and tilting her head back with the other. She held her hand there for a moment, before shaking her head, "Her breathing's fine," She said, letting her head rest on the towel under her.  
  
She settled back flat on her feet, looking out at the group, "She's perfectly fine, you could wake her up if you wanted to."  
  
"She's sleeping?" Botta's voice startled everyone in the room.  
  
"Oh, he speaks!" Drea teased, nudging him playfully, then leaning against Jassu's arm.  
  
Botta only returned her gesture with a slight smile, before returning his gaze to the shorter than Naida Al Bhed.  
  
"Yeah,"She answered, "But I don't see why you'd want to wake her up, she looks like she hasn't slept in weeks."  
  
"She hasn't."Letty stated, glancing over at Botta.  
  
"Ah." Came Laura's response. The Nurse had once again leaned foreward on the bar, and was now examining the strange yet familiar tattoos that littered the girl's stomache.  
  
"You know Robert..."She said,"Didn't you tell me a while back that you'd done a crop circle tattoo for your best friend's kid sister...? Is this what they looked like?"  
  
"Well Laura,"He laughed a little, "That's kind of..well...that's Leon's kid sister."  
  
Laura's jaw dropped slightly, and she turned her gaze back to the woman on the bar.  
  
"THIS is Leon's kid sister..?" She shook her head a bit, "...She doesn't look like a kid."  
  
"Well, he had another little sister too, Teale, but..."  
  
  
  
He trailed off, looking at his girlfriend with an almost sad expression on his face. Her face softened.  
  
"It's okay, honey, I know."  
  
He paused, gazing at her, before shaking his head, "Anyway...you guys are playin' tonight?"  
  
"Yep,"Keepa grinned, "Last game of the season."  
  
"Against the Goers too...man that's gonna be somethin'."  
  
"You bet, people from everywhere are gonna be here!"  
  
Robert smiled, looking back to Naida.  
  
"Hope she's awake by then."  
  
"Ah,"Letty laughed, "She will be, trust me."  
  
As if on cue, the small form began to stir, rolling over onto her side, then settling back down.  
  
"'Ey Drea,"Jassu said softly, "You might want to get her some coffee, I got a feelin' she'll be wantin' some pretty soon."  
  
"Yeah,"Drea laughed, "Me too."  
  
The barwaitress slid through the group and to the back, grabbing the normal stray coffee pot that sat on the stove in the front, right behind the bar.  
  
"So..."Svanda started while fixing the towel under her best friend's head, "How did you know Naida was here in Luca?"  
  
"Well," Robert smiled, "I'd seen her on Tv, Blitzin'. You can imagine how shocked I was to see her playin' Leon's sport, but I thought it was awesome all the same..."He shook his head, "Anyway. You know Laura's a Nurse, right? Well, word got out that Luca was in need of some Nurses, and one day I get a call from my cousin over here, and she tells me that the hospital over here's offering big pay for anyone with experience. So I told Laura, and her parents said okay, so long as I was with her, and here we are."  
  
"Wow," Datto said, leaning over on the bar, "That's pretty wild."  
  
"You said your cousin lives here...?" Lacy asked, "What's their name?"  
  
"Oh," Robert started again while pulling one well define leg up and fixing his strap sandals, "Well, she hasn't moved here just yet, but she's workin' on it. She and her "Good Friend," Ropp, they've already found a place to live."  
  
"You're related to Mifurey?" Botta asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"You know her?" He laughed, "Geez, small world. But yeah, that's my cousin. I know she-"  
  
Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by Naida, who groaned, and sat up.  
  
"Geez..."She said, propping herself up on one hand, and pressing the other to her forehead, "What a drea-"  
  
She stopped in mid-"Dream" when she saw Laura beside her, grinning.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, it wasn't a dream."  
  
"Wha..t?" Naida looked at the woman, before twising around and looking at the rest of the group, her gaze stopping on Robert, "Robert!!!"  
  
He smiled gently, "Hey kid."  
  
With a loud yelp, the woman slid off the bar, landing unsteadily, but catching her balance just enough to lunge foreward into the open arms of her long lost friend. She laughed happily, hugging him so tightly that if it'd be anyone weaker, they would've suffocated. He smiled and hugged her back, stroking her soft blonde hair like the big brother he'd grown to feel like over the years.  
  
(Even after the little, "Incident," When I was 16,) She thought with a laugh, leaning back and examining the scar on his face.  
  
"Still there,"She grinned, reaching up and touching it gently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He laughed, "You don't have to remind me."  
  
Behind them, Letty laughed histerically. Naida turned and looked at him.  
  
"You hush!" She smiled.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" He calmed down just a bit, " I ..I just remembered you tellin' me about this guy!"  
  
She shook her head, turning back to Robert, "So, what brings you here to Luca?"  
  
"Well..."He said, sitting back down. In a few minutes, he quickly explained everything he'd already said before, stopping at the question almost everyone had to ask.  
  
"I thought Mifurey was an orphaned Al Bhed?"  
  
"She is,"He stated, getting many confused looks, "Okay okay...just listen. You see, she's really my STEP cousin. Her mother, married my uncle, WHILE she was pregnant with her. After she had her, you know, we all grew up, blah blah...Until we were both about 20, and she was doin' her Blitz thing. Her Mom and stepdad went to visit her mom's cousin in Kilika, when the attack was made there...She took leave from the game and went to Mi'ihen Highroad to stay with Ropp for a while, and when she finally went to get rid of her goggles, she called me up, and I went with her. So...the cousins I have aren't the same ones she has..bloodwise."  
  
"Ahh..." Naida nodded slightly, "I...think I understood that..."  
  
Robert laughed, "It's alright, it's hard to explain anyway."  
  
She nodded again, this time followed by a small period of silence. Finally, Datto couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"That's it!" He yelped, "I'm goin' back to the lockeroom. I HATE uneasy silences, I often get shoes or somethin' thrown at me after 'em."  
  
He tossed a smirk to Naida and Botta, who looked at him, then eachother, then quickly away. Quickly, the young Shooter got up and made his way for the door.  
  
"Besides," He added, stopping halfway,"The game starts in about an hour, if you haven't noticed. So...feel free to..I dunno..come get ready!"  
  
"I'll come,"Keepa laughed, stepping foreward. He turned and looked at Svanda, "You comin' too?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled, coming out from behind the bar and taking his hand as they walked out behind Datto.  
  
Once again thrown into silence, the group looked at eachother, before Letty stood up.  
  
"Well, I don't think the silence is uneasy, but I don't like it. I'm gone." He laughed a little, and walked for the door, stopping only to wait for Lacy, who came out from behind the bar and walked out with him.  
  
"Geez," Naida smiled, "Attatched at the hip, I say."  
  
Without even saying a word, Botta left.  
  
"Except for you and him, "Jassu pointed, "You two are just on a string."  
  
Naida glared at him, and he laughed, "My bad, my bad."  
  
"Well Rob?" Laura stood up out of her chair, looking down at her boyfriend, "You ready to go check in? We're only oh..."She looked at her wristwatch, "....2 hours late."   
  
She laughed as he stood up, smiling, "Yeah, they'll still take us, we're booked in."  
  
She smiled back at him as he pulled her to him, pressing a kiss on her forehead, before picking his bags and her backpack up and walking for the door.  
  
"Good to see you guys!" He called, waving, "See ya on the field!"  
  
"We'll be cheerin' for ya!" Laura added, taking his free hand as they walked out the door, "Tell Drea I said bye!"  
  
"I hear ya, L!" Drea called from the back, "Come back and see me!"  
  
"You know I will, missy!"   
  
"Bye!" Naida waved, sitting down at the bar and turning to it.   
  
Jassu sat next to her, grinning, "Man, this day's actually been pretty good, save the fact that you passed out."  
  
"Yeah..."Naida smiled thoughtfully, looking at him, "I guess it has, better than yesterday, anyway."  
  
Jassu laughed, "Definately."  
  
Suddenly, Drea re-emerged from the back, holding a full pot of coffee.  
  
"Anyone want some...." She trailed off when she saw Jassu and Naida were her only two customers, "Well bloody Ifrit!"  
  
Naida and Jassu laughed, Jassu shaking his head.  
  
"Well, if you'd gotten yer white butt out here about 2 minutes earlier, there WOULDA been people."  
  
Drea rolled her eyes, pouring Naida a cup of coffee and setting it in front of her.  
  
"The stuff to fix it up is on the stand next to the trashcan,"She said, ignoring her dark skinned boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, Hot Heiffer!" He stood up, "I'm talkin' to you!"  
  
Her only reply was flipping her hair behind her shoulder and walking to the front stove to set the coffee pot down. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ohhh...you're just bein' white now."  
  
"Ever notice how he ALWAYS blames peoples problems on being white?" She asked Naida, who was blowing on her coffee and nodding her agreement.  
  
"Well, it's TRUE." Jassu said, then pointed at Drea, "And yer the worst one of all, Little Miss Temper over there!"  
  
"Bite me." She said bluntly, turning to walk back to the back, "Hey, Naida? When you get yer coffee, could you switch the sign on the front door to Open, then circle 7 to 1 on it? The marker's strapped at the bottom of the board."  
  
"Sure," She replied, getting up.  
  
"Ohhhhh no." Jassu said, jumping up in his seat, "Don't think I'm ignorin' yer little comment. I WILL bite you, don't think I won't."  
  
Drea ignored him still, walking back to the back. Jassu laughed.  
  
"You asked for it!"   
  
With that, he jumped over the bar, running back to the back after her. A loud, laughing yelp was heard, then a mix of the two talking at the same time, before Drea's voice was suddenly cut off, and nothing else was heard.  
  
Naida knelt down in front of the sign, circling the numbers Drea had suggested. She paused at the sound of Drea's abrupt cutoff, smiling slightly and shaking her head.  
  
(Either he killed her or their back there makin' out.) She thought, (...I vote the latter.)  
  
With a short laugh, she stood back up, grabbing the contents to put in her coffee before going back to her seat. She sat quietly, stirring everything in with her straw while watching the momentarily slowing rain fall on the dome window in the back. At one point she glanced down and thought she caught a glimpse of Jassu and Drea through the small frame in the shelf that gave a peek into the back, but when she looked again, they were gone.   
  
After a few minutes, she finished her coffee, setting the empty glass down on the bar with a hollow plink.  
  
"Hey, guys!" She called, standing up, "You don't have to answer or anything, "She laughed, "Not that ya would, but still, I'm leavin', and Jassu, we've got almost 30 minutes left before gametime, you remember that, okay? Bye!!"  
  
She turned and left the scene at a steady pace, walking out into the rain with her arms wrapped around her small body. However, when she approached the bridge, she stopped, looking over it.  
  
(Yeah, it looked safe last time too...) She thought sagely, taking in a deep breath as she stepped onto the bridge alone once more, narrow green eyes darting around to each corner, searching for strangers.  
  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Naida jumped a little at the sound of the yell. Turning around as fast as she could, her eyes connected with a pair not unlike her own. She stepped back, fists bunching at the thought of Viranda, but she calmed down when she saw the eyes didn't belong to the Goer.   
  
  
  
"Well now," Mifurey laughed a little, "Someone's jumpy."  
  
"Oh," Naida laughed with her, "I'm sorry, it's just...the bridge, you know."  
  
"Yeah," The older Al Bhed smiled, "I'm sorry. Ropp and I were just headin' to the stands."  
  
Naida nodded, glancing up at the other Al Bhed that had been seemingly quiet the whole time.  
  
"'Ey Ropp," She raised an eyebrow, "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good," He smiled slightly, "Thanks. I'm just a little zoned out. Big last game's in half an hour, ya know."  
  
She laughed, "Yeah, I know, I'm playin' in it!"  
  
"Yeah..."His face fell a little, "I just...I got this feelin'...somethin's not right..."  
  
Naida and Mifurey exchanged glances.  
  
"Like what?" Naida asked.  
  
"Hey, let's talk about this WHILE we're moving across the brigde," Mifurey said, shuffling foreward for emphasis, "We're all getting soaked."  
  
"Well..."Ropp answered, while listening to Mifurey's suggestion, "...I'm not sure...I just..I remember hearin' what the Goers were sayin' at the beginnin' of the Season...about some "Secret Weapon." I dunno, maybe I'm just paranoid."  
  
Naida shook her head, she'd completely forgot about the Goers talking about their "Secret Weapon" at the beginning of the season.  
  
  
  
"Strange that they stopped," She said quietly, "They wouldn't shut up about it earlier."  
  
"Yeah..." Ropp sighed, "Those guys can't do much more..they're treadin' on thin ice as it is. I'm surprised they're still in the game..."  
  
The group reached the end of the bridge, and the couple turned to the Auroch.  
  
"Well," Mifurey said, hugging Naida, "Good luck!"  
  
"We'll be cheerin' for ya, "Ropp added, "Stomp 'em into the ground!!"  
  
"Thank you," Naida smiled, "Now you get goin'. They're gonna open the gates into this town any freakin' minute, and people'll be FLOODING in here. Go get a good seat, okay?"  
  
"Gotcha!" Mifurey called back, already walking off with Ropp.   
  
As they disappeared, Naida shook her head.  
  
(I completely forgot to ask her about Robert, darn.)  
  
"Naida!"   
  
This time, she turned around to see Lacy behind the counter.  
  
"Woman, get movin'! It's 15 'til! They're opening the gates now!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Lacy," Naida laughed, "It's not like people actually-"  
  
"Oh my Yevon, it's Naida Dark!!"  
  
"From the Aurochs?!"  
  
"Yeah, she's right there, look!"  
  
"Oh my Yevon, it IS her!!"  
  
"Naida! Naida!!!"  
  
Naida turned to see two young girls running toward her, Blitzballs clutched in their hands.  
  
"Miss Dark, Miss Dark!" They yelled in unison, skidding to a stop in front of her.  
  
"Can we have your autograph???" One of the piped, brown eyes wide.   
  
"Can we can we???"  
  
"Oh..."Naida said, feeling a strange blush creep up her cheeks, "...Sure..I guess!"  
  
"YAY!!" They both yelled, pulling out permanent markers.  
  
Naida gawked for a moment, then shook herself from her trance, taking one of the markers and signing one of the balls, then the other. Once she was finished, they squealed.  
  
"YEAAHH!!!"  
  
"...Blondie, WHAT are you doin'?"  
  
Naida didn't even have to look up, "Well Jassu...I don't know."  
  
Instantly the two girls squealed again, running to Jassu and begging him for his signature. After tossing a grin to Naida, who smiled back, he signed both of the Blitzballs.   
  
"Wow, two of the Aurochs!!" One said, "Thanks!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks!"  
  
Naida and Jassu laughed, "You're welcome."  
  
"We'll be cheerin' for ya!" One of them said as they ran off.  
  
"Yeah, listen for us!!"  
  
After they were gone, Lacy's laughter filled the empty space. They turned to her.  
  
"Man, white girl," Jassu raised an eyebrow, "What're you laughin' at??"  
  
"You..you two think that was crazy..you just wait 'til THEY get here."  
  
She pointed, and slowly, the two Aurochs turned, and almost screamed.   
  
In front of them, was the hugest swarm of people Naida had ever seen...running straight for them.  
  
"Holy Ifrit!" Jassu yelled.  
  
"Run!" Lacy laughed, pointing toward the lockerooms.  
  
And the two did so. They ran for all they were worth, the people flooding their former standing spots, taking pictures and yelling their names.  
  
As they slid down the hallway, Jassu looked at Naida.  
  
"You know, that's never happened before, ya?"  
  
"Really?" She yelled back, the screams of the people behind them still deafening.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They came to a stop at their lockeroom door, jumping in and slamming the door. They both turned around at the same time.  
  
Just to meet 5 smiling faces.  
  
"Bunch of people, ya?" Letty laughed.  
  
"A BUNCH?" Naida breathed, "There's like, 2000 people out there!!!"  
  
"Sweet!" Datto yelped, jumping up, "This is gonna be freakin' awesome!"  
  
"You said it, little man, "Botta smiled, slapping him on the back.  
  
Naida looked at him, his eyes connecting with hers. He smiled even bigger, causing her to smile. He was back to normal.  
  
(Or so I think...) She thought with a small laugh.  
  
"Aunt Julia's supposed to be comin' too,"Keepa added, "I hope she gets a good seat."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she will," Svanda reassured him, "I've already got some spots reserved. They know where to go."  
  
"I ran into Ropp and Mifurey on my way here, "Naida said, "They said good luck."  
  
"Good,"Letty said, sitting down, "We're gonna need it."  
  
"Hey,"She came up again, "Does anyone remember anything about the Secret Weapon?"  
  
At this, everyone fell silent, looking at her.  
  
"Man...I totally forgot about that..." Datto said quietly.  
  
"Me too," Keepa agreed.  
  
The rest of the group slowly nodded, and Svanda just shook her head.  
  
"I don't know what you guys are worryin' about. The Goers are under close watch as it is, what could they pull?"  
  
"Alot..."Botta muttered, looking up. His eyes connected with Naida's, and a chill swept through him.  
  
(~*Watch her...*~)  
  
  
  
"I am.."He murmured softly, never taking his eyes off of her beautiful face. She smiled slightly, nodding at him. He nodded back.  
  
"C'mon guys," Jassu said, stepping foreward, "Let's do this."  
  
"For the Cap'n," Keepa added, stepping up with him to the slowly forming circle.  
  
"Yeah, for Cap'n Wakka," Datto agreed, standing on the other side of Svanda.  
  
"For Yuna and Lu, " Letty said, getting up.  
  
"For all of 'em out there, the group, the fans, everyone," Botta said.  
  
"And for Leon..." Naida said, looking down.  
  
"Yeah..." Botta said, causing her to look at him, "For Leon too."  
  
She smiled, and Jassu's voice filled their ears as they wrapped arms around eachother's shoulders and leaned in.  
  
"Yevon, creator of Spira, giver of Life, maker of Fayth, hear us now...."  
  
He led the most courageous prayer Naida had ever heard, closing it just as well. When everyone had broken apart, Naida still felt like they were all together, in spirit. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Botta, who had shifted to be next to her.  
  
"You ready for this...?" She said quietly.  
  
"Yeah,"He replied, "You?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
The two exchanged glances, before Naida laughed a little.  
  
"Well then, let's do this."  
  
He smiled, looking from her, to the group, then back to her.  
  
"It's time to get it on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note: Hey guys!! I know, this chapter was really just a time waster, you get to know the characters more, and I even bring an old one back in along with a new one! I hope you liked it, because it was gonna be longer, I was actually gonna try to fit the game into this, but then I looked at the little scroll bar in the corner, and thought "Nahhh..."  
  
*lol*   
  
Alright now, here goes with the Thankios! (heeheehee...Spaghettios)  
  
First off, to Carter: Still doing a wonderful job on yer story. *laughs* Last chapter you weren't on yer vacay yet, but I'm pretty sure you are now! I hope you're having fun in your place overseas, and I'll pray for your safety!  
  
Then of course there's Ti: Woman, I give you Laura! *smiles* I hope you like her, she's short, like you asked, and even though I haven't had her long enough to build on her attitude and story backround and such, I will, and I hope you like what I have so far! ...I'm still waiting for you to upload your wonderful stories, and now that I've finished this backbreaking time waster, I'm gonna go recheck yer site to see if you have!  
  
To Daemon, DA, Sonata: I don't know if you guys are still reading, but I'm still thanking you just in case!  
  
Nikki Ash: I'm so glad to see your new one shot, but I really wish you'd make it a story! ^_^ It has great potential, especially since you're such an awesome writer! Keep up your great work, woman. I'll be checkin' in on ya soon!  
  
Flaming Cross: Thank you for your reviews, as usual! I'm glad to know you like my story! Please keep reviewing, and if you ever get a story up, just let me know! ^_^  
  
Sean: *smile* I'm glad you like this! Even if I don't know you, I just thought it was crazy that you reviewed, because not too long ago, I kept having dreams about a guy named Sean! *laughs* Don't think me too crazy now, and thanks for reviewin'!  
  
Echo: Woman, you're so sweet! When I say you compliment me too much, I mean it! *laughs* You really don't have to say all that, you have no idea how bad I was blushing when I read all of the reviews I got from you and Drea and Tio and the rest! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I'll be tackling some of your stories soon!  
  
And last but not least there's Drea: Okay, Missy. You've got me droolin' for that new TMNT fic, even though I'm desperate for more Forever Silent! Please post more chapters on it, it's such a wonderful story!! And thank you so much for readin' this, I hope you're happy with my little Drea/Jassu interlude there, lol!  
  
  
  
Alright everyone, just so you know, I'm planning on having the next chapter be relatively short. *grins* Heh..that's what I usually plan, and look at that. *Points at scrollbar* Well bite me on the rear sideways if I don't get it right! *laughs* I hope you loved this chapter, and if ya do, just yell it at me in the reviews! Thanks again for readin', and now I'm off to my choir concert! Remember to tell me when you guys've updated!!!  
  
-Keepin' it "Real,"  
  
~Ari  
  
P.S.Just so you know, I'm trying to work something out that all of my reviewers get at least one character in the story. Drea was my first, and Tio my second. I'm not gonna put you all in this story in particular, but just remember, I've got Shattered Image coming up, and I'm also working on an X-Men fanfiction! *Note* Drea got a main character because of somethin' goofy we both did, Tio too. If you get a character in this story, it's more than likely not going to be a main one like theirs. Please don't be mad!!! 


	20. Unbreakable

*(Glancing around) Right...umm...chapter 20...? Yeah, the chapter 20 that's been up...ummm (Holds up a sign that says "FRAUD" In capital letters) IT FORCED ITSELF ONTO THE COMPUTER!!! (Beats it, then shoves this chapter 20 in its place) HA! Now...(Takes a deep breath) Here ya go, the REAL chapter 20!*  
  
"She came crawling, one early morning,  
  
She showed her crown of thorns...  
  
She whispered softly, to tell a story,  
  
About how she had been wronged..."  
  
-Wash Away Those Years  
  
~Creed  
  
"Time ta get it on." -Botta Trapper  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the 224 annual Blitzball tournament! I'm your host Jim Price here with my assistant, Gabe Adams!"  
  
"Good evening! Wow, would you look at the crowd we've got here tonight Jim?"  
  
"Isn't it great? Stands are filling to the brim with eager fans of both the Aurochs and the Goers."  
  
"And some fans that just love the game!"  
  
"That's right, Gabe. This is Blitzball after all, the game of the Aeons!"  
  
  
  
The Besaid Aurochs stood in the open waiting hallway, water dripping from the porclein walls that curved overhead, reflecting the water like a mirror and casting strange yet beautiful patterns on the ceiling and the people standing in the dim lighting that the underwater lights had to offer. It was the Hallway of Champions, the Stadium entrance that only the final two teams got to use in the last game of the Tourneys.  
  
Botta Trapper looked across the dim hallway at Naida Dark. The short Al Bhed woman was staring into the water, green eyes lost in its tranquility as she focused on things unknown to him. He wanted to walk over to her, talk to her, but the silence that hung in the small area seemed almost threatening, feeling like if he even breathed too loud, the walls would come caving in.   
  
So he stood, and he watched her with intruiged interest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside, the stands filled with people, most of them screaming in anticipation for the game they'd been waiting for. Some for just two days, others for years. Nevertheless, they were there, and the game of their dreams was about to be played.  
  
"So I hear that the odds of tonights game seem to be tipping toward the Aurochs, eh Gabe?"  
  
"You know, I seem to be hearin' alot of that too, Jim. The Besaid natives seemed to have won a place in the hearts of our fans."  
  
"Especially after the events that've been happening over the past few games, and those conflicts with the Goers."  
  
"You're absolutely right, Jim. After all that's happened between those two rivalling teams, alot of people are wondering, what's going to become of the Goer Captain, Bickson Edges?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Ruthless Red seems to have twisted his reputation even further over the past few days."  
  
"Well now, after tonight, I'm not sure we can call him Ruthless Red anymore. There seems to be another Rising Redhead Star coming in from the Auroch's side of things."  
  
"That would be the 5'11" Guard, Botta Trapper."  
  
"Once again, you're correct! The beloved underdog of the group seems to be as hard-headed as they get, especially after taking that blow to the knee from the Kilka Beast's Varuja Burton."  
  
"That's right, Gabe, but then again, he had Naida there to fix him back up!"  
  
"Oh, so you believe in those rumors too?"  
  
"No doubt about it! Lady Auroch Naida Dark and Trapper have been seen together more often than not, and some sources have even reported seeing the two kissing on Luca's Walkway."  
  
"Ahh, young love, so sweet. Then again, the Walkway has been said to be a great hangout for young couples such as the two."  
  
"That's right! Now, on to the game! Tonight, we're being sposored by...."  
  
  
  
Botta continued to gaze up at the ceiling, wishing to Yevon he hadn't just heard what he had. Feeling the eyes of his teammates on him, he turned his gaze down to the water, not too unlike Naida. The "Lady Auroch" was standing stone-still, except for the natural nervous movement of her gloved right hand rubbing her left arm tensely. She closed her eyes for a second, the lime green orbs disappearing momentarily behind her long dark lashes, before appearing again, narrowed. She was glad for the darkness the shadows offered, it covered the red tint that she felt slowly making its way up her cheeks.  
  
She paused, before slowly looking up. Her eyes didn't connect with Botta's, as she'd hoped, but instead slid into lock with a pair of deep, almost black ones. She smiled slightly as Jassu's face lit up, his white teeth practically glowing in the dark as he grinned at her. She looked back down, not wanting to steal embarassing gazes from her other teammates as they awaited the signal to go into the sphere, in to their game.  
  
"You know, Gabe. More than just romance rumors have been flyin' around about that Ragin' Redhead Botta. Some people have been going as far as to saying that he's the son of the almost famous Hal Trapper."  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty big name to live up to, Jim. Hal Trapper, the greatest Guard in Spira, and the two time winner of the Ohalland Guard Award."  
  
"You got it, Adams, and that's not all. The older Trapper was said to be featured on not so recent decks of Go Blitz cards, placed on the Joker alongside Goer Center Matt Smith and Shooter Adam Dark!"  
  
"Oh my, those are some na- wait, did you say Adam DARK? Say, isn't that the same last name as-"  
  
"Good listenin' there! Fans, if you didn't catch that, Adam Dark is indeed the father of young Naida Dark, the 21 year old Center/Shooter for the Aurochs."  
  
"Well, my oh my Jim, it seems tonight is just FULL of surprises!"  
  
  
  
This time, the silence WAS broken.  
  
"Hey Red, is that guy really yer Dad?" Came Jassu's voice.  
  
"Ahh...I'm not sure..."He responded, turning to the older man, "...I knew he played...and I know his name was Hal..but...I never knew he was famous..."  
  
On the other side of the hallway, Letty turned to Naida.  
  
"...You never told us your father played!"  
  
"You never asked," She answered cooly, brushing a locke of blonde hair out of her face and rubbing her hands together, "When is this party gettin' started? I'm gettin' anxious to go kick some Goer tail."  
  
"Matt Smith..." Botta said softly, "There was an old man that lived in Kilika when I was there, his name was Matt Smith. I wonder if that's the same guy?"  
  
"Why didn't Aunt Julia tell us any of this...?" Keepa wondered out loud.  
  
"Well," Datto stepped foreward, short legs shuffling though the water that came halfway up his shins, while on Naida it reached her knees, "No use in worryin' about it now, ya? We can ask, AFTER the game."  
  
"Good idea, Dat," Naida agreed, "Let's just play now, ask later."  
  
Slowly, the rest of the group nodded their agreement, and Naida let out a relieved sigh.  
  
(Man...that was a close one...I really hope Aunt Julia and Uncle Matt are here and seated with Svanda...)  
  
Suddenly, loud screams and cheers filled the air, echoing down the narrow hallway endlessley and signalling the near-starting of the game. Naida snapped to attention, glancing around and listening to the announcers' voices.  
  
"Alright now, folks, hold onto your seats, the Luca Stadium Blitz Sphere is going up!"  
  
"Followed soon after by the appearence of the teams, who will be here to watch as the now-heated sphere is filled!"  
  
"Ah yes, the filling of the sphere...a breathtaking thing to see, that is. I can hardly wait!"  
  
The group jumped slightly as a loud bang was heard, followed by watery footsteps. They stared toward the noise until a man came into view, clipboard in hand, radio clipped to his ear.  
  
"Besaid Aurochs, to the Observation Stand, on the double!"  
  
He turned and walked quickly away, leaving the group in their silence.  
  
"Well..."Letty finally breathed, "This is it guys...you ready?"  
  
"Let's do it." Datto grinned, his small, muscular body shaking with anticipation.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Keepa agreed.  
  
"Ready when you white people are."  
  
"Time ta get it on," Botta smiled.  
  
"Yeah..."Naida smiled, looking up at Botta, "Time ta get it on, and take 'em out."  
  
He paused, then smiled back, "That's how it's done."  
  
The two continued to smile at eachother, as Letty stepped foreward, following where the man had gone.  
  
"You know...I can see where people are gettin' those rumors."  
  
"Who said they were necessarily rumors?" Jassu laughed a little, walking after him. Keepa and Datto came soon after, but Naida paused before she went, flashing a bright smile at the tall Guard before walking into the darkness.  
  
Botta watched her, then followed, only one thing on his mind.  
  
(Watch her...watch her...)  
  
"Oh, and would ya look now, Gabe, there they are!"  
  
"Wow, they sure look pumped!"  
  
"You sure that's not just shock? Haha, you've got to remember, this is the first time the Aurochs have ever made it to the last round of the tourneys since Hal Trapper was on the team!"  
  
"That was BEFORE he switched to Goers, right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Botta's walking slowed as he came to the end of the tunnel, paying little attention to the announcers' conversation. Letty had already opened the door, and was stepping out onto the large metal platform that suspended high above their normal entranceway, at least halfway up the side of the sphere. The Center walked out the door, looking like he was about to stagger. Jassu followed him, then Datto, then Keepa, then Naida.   
  
Botta stepped out onto the platform after her, but was stopped when the young woman stepped back, practically leaning on him. He instictively reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her head.  
  
"What's wrong, Naida?"   
  
"L...look..."  
  
She pointed a slightly shakey hand up, and Botta followed with his eyes. After she'd stopped, he looked out to what she was pointing at, and almost fell over.  
  
The sphere was lit a strange mix of yellow and blue, symbolizing the team colors of both the Goers and the Aurochs. It seemed so much bigger on the Observation Stand, and so...up close.  
  
"Naida..."Botta said softly, leaning down close to her so he wouldn't have to yell, "...Yer gonna haveta step to the rail."  
  
She froze, and for a split second, Botta feared she wouldn't move.  
  
"O...okay.." She finally said, leaning foreward out of his grasp, and slowly making her way to the solid silver rail at the edge of the platform. Once she was there, she slid in between Datto and Keepa, linking her arms with theirs and looking out through the sphere. Dimly,she could make out the Goers walking out onto their platform, automatically being bombarded with screaming, the boos outnumbering the cheers without much trouble. Naida smiled slightly, although it quickly faded when she caught sight of a certain green-eyed Goer staring at her from across the sphere. Viranda leaned against the rail, glaring at her opponent through her one good eye. Naida paused, before unlinking with Datto and Keepa, and doing the same.  
  
Botta watched her from next to Letty, watched as she had a silent showdown with the woman he once loved. They continued to stare, even as the announcers annouced the game, even as both teams waved to the crowds, bringing on the roar of applause, and even as the Sphere floodgates were opened, and the playingfield water began to gush into the sphere from the top, thundering first downward to the bottom, then hitting it with such a loud force that it overpowered the crowd, casting their applause and cheers into nothingness as the sound of rushing water filled the air.   
  
However, Naida continued to stare at the woman across the sphere, her gaze almost as unbreakable as her drive to play. She leaned foreward over the rail ever so slightly, stature never wavering even as the sphere grew with the uprising of the water, which was now flying back up to the top, beginning its circular motion around the sphere, staying fresh until it was completely full.   
  
The sphere expanded to the point where it was barely a foot away from Naida's stern face. For a moment, Botta felt the need to run and pull her away from it, or call out to her, even though he knew his voice wouldn't be heard. The roar of the water grew louder as it circled back up, flying past the the small group and to the top of the sphere with such a force it caused Naida's blonde hair to whip around her face, sheilding her eyes every now and then from Botta's crystalline gaze.  
  
As the circulation grew more rapid, Naida's veiw of the taller Al Bhed became obscured, lost in the wall of white that formed along the boundaries of the sphere. With a short sigh, the Al Bhed leaned back, brushing the still whipping hair out of her face, but without much avail. She turned away from the rail, glancing around at her awestruck teammates as they watched the marvelous scene before them. Her gaze stopped on Botta, whose eyes locked onto hers just long enough for him to give her a slight smile. The warmth it brought immedietly sent chills running through her body, and she instictively wrapped her strong arms around herself, returning his smile, then tearing her green gaze away from his. She looked to the crowds, seeing all the screaming people, but hearing nothing but the water. It was almost as if someone had put them on mute, and was listening to a tape of ocean sounds. Her smile widened, and she laughed a little at the thought, amused. She waved to the crowd, and immedietly hundreds of them jumped up, waving back to her. Her smile spread into a grin, and she turned back to the rail in between her two friends, no longer feeling as much malice toward the witch that stood on the other side of the white wall.  
  
Finally, the circulation began to slow, trying to become still as the water reached the top of the sphere, signalling the nearing gametime. As the roar of it died down, the crowd's  
  
screaming became audible once again, causing everyone on the team but Naida to turn around, facing their audience, their judges. However, the short blonde continued to gaze into the sphere, staring defiantly into the nearly translucent liquid as it spun in front of her, mocking her will for it to stop moving. Still, she strained to see through to the other side, to her opponents, even as Keepa touched her arm and yelled his barely audible warning that the game was about to start. She stood a few more minutes, before she felt another grip on her arm, and turned to face Botta, who pointed to the silver staircase connected to the Observation Stand, while mouthing the words, "Game time." She merely nodded, casting one last glance to the sphere she was about to enter, before following him to the staircase that lead up past the crowd and to the sphere entrance.  
  
"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for!"  
  
"Game time!"  
  
"That's right, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Luca Stadium would like to welcome you to the 224th Annual Blitzball Chapionship Game!!!"  
  
  
  
Naida turned, staring out at the thousands of people in the stands. The screams grew louder after the speakers announced the game, sending her adreneline pumping harder than it ever had before. Breathing deeply, she pulled her gaze from the stands, once again letting it go around to her teammates. Datto's pale blue eyes locked onto hers momentarily, and he flashed her a smile. She returned it, before turning her head to look up at the Auroch beside her. He walked tall and proud, smiling up at the crowd with the same expression Naida had seen in the pictures of his father.   
  
(Which he'll get to see tonight,) She thought with a smile, (I won't have to be the only one on the team knowing their true past anymore...)  
  
She let out her breath contently. The sheer thought of her friends knowing their past, and knowing she wouldn't have to hide what she'd discovered only a week ago lifted weights off of her soul. Her smiled widened, and she took her gaze from Botta once more, giving it back to the screaming crowds, who seemed to grow louder by the second.  
  
Finally, they reached the top of the sphere, the entrance. Naida looked off of the platform she stood on to the other stand that was placed on the other side of the Sphere holder, where the other team stood. Her eyes narrowed again as she first saw Bickson, then Viranda behind him, her hand locked into his. Naida's eyebrow shot up, confused by the new sight. Bickson and Viranda. Together. She shook her head, visibly disgusted by the thought, then turned away from them, casting once last glance up at the crowds, before turning to face the refferee that stood in front of them.  
  
"Alright guys," He yelled just loud enough, "You know how the game goes, go do your thing. Trust me, pretty much the whole stadium's rootin' for ya tonight."  
  
The team smiled, nodding their thanks, before they turned to eachother. Letty laughed, yelling something about how Wakka would be proud. Naida felt like making a comment about her brother, but was cut short when the buzzer sounded, signalling time to go into the Sphere. She immedietly shook all troubling thoughts from her head, turning to the shimmering plate in the sphere that was marked "Entrance." Without even glancing back, the Al Bhed ran foreward and dove through it, spiralling down into the water that automatically softened the screams of the crowd. She smiled and pulled her arms down to her sides, allowing herself to slide down through the water faster. As she reached her spot as Left Shooter, she twisted up, spiralling what felt like 5 times before coming to a rest not too far in front of Balgerda. She spared the Goer a glance, before turning to look across at Letty and Datto, who both gave her a thumbs up. She returned the signal, then twisted around to face Jassu, who was doing a strange dance around his spot. He came to a stop when he saw she and the rest of his team staring at him, and grinned sheepishly. Naida smiled, shaking her head, and looked over at Keepa, who was looking around the goal, checking to make sure it was placed right. She caught his eye, and offered him a smile. He took it, paying one back to her, then turning back to his inspection.  
  
At last, her eyes slid to Botta, who was already staring at her, waiting for her to look at him. Once again, crystal blue locked onto lime green, but this time, she fought the chills that his smile brought. Smiling slightly, she nodded her "Ready." He paused, before nodding back, then turning to settle down in his spot. Naida gazed at him for a moment longer, before twisting back around to face her opponents.  
  
  
  
"And here we go, the final moment before the game! Anything you want to say before they start, Gabe?"  
  
"Just that I'm cheerin' for the Aurochs! Go get 'em!"  
  
"Haha, you heard it there, folks. Gabe Adams it rootin' for the Yellow Underdogs, along with half of the stadium!"  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
  
  
From her place behind the counter, Lacy heard the announcers' voices annoucing the start of the game. Throwing the dusting rag she held in her hand down on the floor, she stepped up on her chair and jumped the counter, running at full speed to the Cafe. She reached it, flinging the door open with such a force most of the Cafe occupants fell silent and looked at her. The normally shy Counter Lady flushed red and looked down as she walked to the bar to sit. As she neared it, she saw who she was looking for.  
  
"Drea!"  
  
"Sh." The Waitress said, leaning against the counter, eyes glued to the tv, "It's starting."  
  
  
  
A small door opened at the bottom of the sphere, and the blitzball shot out, spinning up until it floated in front of Letty and Viranda. The Al Bhed lunged before the buzzer even rang, reaching it only seconds before Letty. Naida's jaw dropped slightly, but the sound of the buzzer shook her from her daze, and she turned to keep her spot down as the game started.   
  
Viranda twisted around as Letty dove at her, dodging him. With more grace than anyone playing the game of Blitzball should ever have, she passed the ball over to Graav, who moved in on Botta to try and shoot. He blocked him, taking the ball to pass it to Letty. The Center caught it, and turned to face Bickson. The Guard looked at him, brown eyes glittering wickedly as he went to tackle Letty. However, the smaller man turned and passed to the nearest person before the redhead could get his hands on the ball.  
  
Naida caught it, twisted around, and swam downcourt. After a moment she slid to a stop in front of Balgerda and Doram. Casting Wither on the ball, she threw it, affecting Doram, and getting it past Balgerda. Datto caught it, flipped it around, then shot. It barely got past Raudy, and into the goal for the first point.  
  
The crowds went insane. Most of them screaming for the young Shooter, others for Naida, and the rest for the Aurochs in general. Naida looked over at Datto, who was looking up at the thousands with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on him. He was thrilled, and that made Naida just as happy.  
  
The buzzer rang again, jolting everyone back to their senses. They swam back to their positions, and awaited the ball to shoot up once again.  
  
The game went on as normal for the first half. The Aurochs scored 5 more points, putting them at 6, while the Goers slipped by with 5. The crowds would boo every time the Goers even got the ball, not that either team noticed, really. Heat had seemed to accumulate in the water as the game neared halftime, right after Naida had scored the Auroch's 6th point.   
  
She turned to face Viranda as she headed to her exit, but the older Al Bhed swam in front of her, staring her in the eyes with such a fierce expression, Naida almost readied herself for another fight. Instead, the younger Al Bhed smiled softly, reaching up and tapping just next to her eye, signalling the place where she had hit Viranda the night before. The Goer winced slightly, before snorting in disgust and swimming down to her exit. Naida looked ahead, seeing Keepa, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back, and followed him offcourt.  
  
"Wow, Jim, did you see that?"  
  
"I sure did, Gabe. From the looks of that little display, we really didn't need to take the day off to heat the Sphere!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly! Everyone knows that Goer Viranda Bennet and Auroch Naida Dark have been rivals since the Al Bhed came in from Guadosalam."  
  
"But why? Could it be just beyond what happened at Luca Cafe last night?"  
  
"I don't know, it could be the fact that Viranda herself dated Auroch Guard Botta Trapper, and now she's dating Goer Guard Bickson Edges."  
  
"Is that so? Well I'll be..."  
  
"Ohh...did you see that Aunt Julia?"  
  
"I sure did, honey. That was a close one."  
  
Svanda nodded, looking back to the Sphere her best friend was exiting.  
  
"Didn't they fight last night?" Uncle Matt asked from next to Aunt Julia.  
  
"They did, but it seems she wants a rematch."  
  
"Well, no offense to the other girl, but my money's on Naida."  
  
Aunt Julia turned to him, "Matt, you're not supposed to encourage them!"  
  
He laughed, "Well, it's not like they can hear me."  
  
"And I won't tell!" Svanda added with a smile.  
  
"That's right!" Uncle Matt smiled at her, "Good woman! Keepa sure does know how to pick 'em!"  
  
Svanda's smiled brightened, "Thank you, Mr. Smith."  
  
"Please, call me Uncle Matt."  
  
  
  
"You know, I've got a really bad feeling about this, Ropp."  
  
"What is it, Mif?"  
  
  
  
The brunette Al Bhed shook her head slightly, green eyes full of concern.  
  
"Just..something doesn't feel right. You saw the look on Viranda's face. She looked like she wanted to clobber Naida."  
  
"Not that she could," Robert slid in, "I think Naida proved that last night."  
  
"Robert! I'm being serious."  
  
"Well so am I."  
  
"Sweetie, hush," Laura said from next to him, moving closer and covering his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Laura." Mifurey said. Laura smiled and nodded.  
  
"So.."Ropp went on, "What do you think is wrong?"  
  
"I already said..I'm not sure. It just..why would Viranda re-approach Naida, if she knew she couldn't win?"  
  
"Mif, babe, you're paranoid. Nothing's gonna happed to Naida. The guys'll take care of her, you know that."  
  
"And plus we're here if they should need any help, "Laura assured.  
  
Mifurey sighed, glancing around at her friends, before leaning over to rest on her boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah..I guess you're right."  
  
"Ohhh...if that Viranda chick pulls anything else, I'll help clobber her and her scrawny team's butt again!"  
  
Lacy looked across the counter at Drea, who was tensely filling up glasses with Seaside Suicide.  
  
"Drea..."She said calmly, "Most of their team isn't scrawny. In fact. Raudy is twice your size.  
  
"Well I took him out, didn't I?"  
  
Lacy smiled, stirring her glass of hot chocolate with her straw, then taking a sip.  
  
"Yeah..you did."  
  
  
  
Naida dropped down from the sphere into their normal walkway just in time to hear the last of the speakers' annoucement. Viranda and Bickson. Oh joy.  
  
Immedietly she turned to Botta, expecting an outrage from the redhead about "How could she do this to me," Or "I don't believe this, the woman I loved..blah blah blah," ..But instead, she saw him smiling, a true, genuine, Botta Trapper smile. He was laughing with Jassu about something, maybe he hadn't heard what they'd said.  
  
"Man, ain't that somethin'," Jassu laughed, "Viranda and Bickson...Yevon that's funny!"  
  
"Her taste in guys must've dropped since me." Botta grinned.  
  
Naida's eyebrow shot up, and she had to force her jaw from dropping. He HAD heard, and he thought it was funny. He turned her her, and immedietly a smile spread on her face.  
  
"You," He said, "You'd better be careful. I saw that in there."  
  
"Yeah," Letty added, walking up, "We don't need you two to get into another fight before the game's over."  
  
"Notice how he said *Before*." Datto said with a grin.  
  
"Hey Shorty, hush."  
  
Datto laughed, then turned back to the Sphere entrance, "Almost time to go back in?"  
  
"Yeah," Keepa answered, "But we've gotta wait for them to decide who's goin' in for Bickson."  
  
"That's right," Naida said, "He's got to go check in the the probation person, right?"  
  
"You got it, "Letty replied.  
  
They waited for a few minutes, talking of the game, and their strategies. From his place in the hallway, Botta looked over to the Al Bhed Shooter, eyes grazing over her slick beauty, almost forcing him to walk over and apologize for the past few days.  
  
(My Yevon,) He thought (I AM an idiot...) He shook his head and looked back up, noticing he had caught her eye, (Well..nothing's happened so far...I think it's gonna be okay..You hear me Leon? Teale? Yer sister's gonna be just fine.)  
  
Finally, the buzzer sounded once more. With an array of cheers and yells, the team ran to the entrance.  
  
"This is it," Jassu yelled as they ran in, "Last half!"  
  
With that, he entered the Sphere.  
  
"Oh and here they come back for the second half!"  
  
"My oh my, things are getting a bit tense, aren't they, Gabe?"  
  
"You know it!  
  
  
  
The two teams positioned themselves for another onslaught of Blitzing once again, only this time Graav was in Bickson's place. The buzzer rang out once more, and the last half of the Championship Game started.  
  
Within and instant, Naida knew that it was going to be rough. Graav flew forward, hitting Datto with such a force the young Shooter went spiralling back, stopped when Botta swam forward and caught him. Datto quickly nodded his thanks, before rushing forward to Letty's aid, who was having trouble keeping the ball from Viranda and Balgerda's grasp.  
  
Naida herself was having trouble finding an opening between the two Goers, swimming around behind them as fast as she could, but with no avail. Balgerda finally went in for the tackle, slipping the ball right out of the Center's hands and swimming for the goal. She passed it over to Doram, who slid in and shot. It went in, and the game was tied 6 to 6.   
  
The crowds went insane with applause. Datto turned to them again, waving a fist in the water with his sweet grin spread on his face. Naida smiled at the sight as she had before, never recalling seeing him that happy before the game.  
  
(..Except when he talked to Rikku on the phone...) That thought made her grin, (I bet he's hoping she's watching.)  
  
With a sound of the buzzer, the blonde Al Bhed turned and swam back to her place.  
  
Botta watched her from across the sphere, the thought of "Watch her," Still running through his head. He hadn't seen anything strange so far, what could be wrong?  
  
The door opened at the bottom of the sphere, and out came the ball again. Letty dove for it, seemingly immune to Viranda's sneaky attacks for the moment, and grabbed it seconds before she reached it. They collided, and through the tangled mess of Goer and Auroch, Naida saw the ball flash above it all, and out it came.   
  
Instincts kicked in, just as they had that afternoon so long ago on the S.S. Liki when the whole team had been scrambling for the ball. Naida shot foreward, along with Jassu, Graav, and Abus. The four slammed into one, and the crowds stood up, trying to see who would emerge the victor.   
  
Slamming, smashing. Naida heard a couple of pops, not sure whether they were joints in her body or someone's bones snapping in the water. However, she didn't give up. Seconds later, there were three people still in the cluster of people, while one slipped out unnoticed.   
  
Naida swam with all her might to the Goers' goal, and shot straight through Balgerda, and the ball went in.  
  
The crowds screaming jolted the three men out of their tangle, and Jassu shook with his underwater laughter as the two Goers stared at the Al Bhed, dumbfounded. Naida gave a lop-sided grin, winking playfully as she swam back to her spot.  
  
Botta stared at her, a smile playing on his lips. She turned to him, and immedietly her green eyes lit up even more than they already were, causing the playing smile on his lips to split to a grin. His crystal eyes practically glittered through the sphere, and he knew Naida saw it, because her eyes did the same thing.  
  
Across the sphere, Viranda Bennet looked down to her team's Exit. Standing in the doorway, was Bickson Edges. He nodded to her, giving her a thumbs up. She nodded back, an evil smirk dancing across her almost pretty face.  
  
The buzzer rang again, and the door opened. The ball came up, and the two Centers lunged. Only this time, Viranda did something weird. She slid sideways, catching Letty offguard and sending him reeling back. She grabbed the ball, passing it to Graav, who swam it downcourt. He approached the goal, and Botta blocked his pass, but not enough to keep it from reaching back to Viranda, who slid foreward and kicked.  
  
The ball went straight up, and clear out of the Sphere.  
  
Botta stared, confused, as his ex-girlfriend received an array of scolding looks, some of her teammates pointing up to where the ball had gone with expressions that said "Way to go." The Al Bhed merely looked down, shaking her head. Botta shook his head too, looking up at the clock.   
  
(Two minutes left...and we've lost the only ball they've got. Joy.)  
  
He was about to turn to swim back to his position, when something struck him.  
  
(Wait...two..minutes..in the game..)  
  
~*Well two minutes in the last half and it looks like we've lost the ball!"*~  
  
He shook his head, (No... no..)  
  
~*Oh dear, it DOES look like a rough game...*~  
  
"...tonight in Luca."  
  
"Especially for the new player for the Aurochs, rising star, Naida Dark."  
  
Botta immedietly twisted around to face the viewing board, where it showed the announcers.  
  
"That's right, Jim. Just looking at the Al Bhed makes me cold! The rain's about to start falling again, and I'm sure she's glad she's in that warm Sphere!"  
  
He turned and looked at Naida, who looked at the screen, then turned away, rolling her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled, then tilted her head to the side when she saw he didn't smile back. She raised an eyebrow, face turning to concern, when Botta finally realized he was staring at her with an almost shocked expression. Shaking it away quickly, he forced a smile to his lips, visibly easing her worry. She smiled back, then turned from him and back to the screen.   
  
Botta shook his head again, (No way...this can't be happening..it can't..that means the ball...)  
  
A whistle was blown, and Viranda and Letty were signalled to meet on the platform above the sphere. The two swam up to the top, the rest of their teams following close behind to listen.   
  
As the two climbed out to stand with the refferee, Botta noticed Viranda was looking down into the water, past him. He turned to see Bickson in the Exit of their hallway. He raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the conversation.  
  
"Well kids," The man said, leaning against the rail, "This is the Championship Game of Blitzball, but I don't know what good it's gonna do, if you guys don't have a ball. Now, Ms. Bennet, since you're the one who lost the ball, it's your teams natural duty to replace it, if you have one, and the Aurochs are willing to take it. If not, This game is postponed 'til next week when a new ball can be brought in, or the present ball can be recovered and fixed."  
  
Letty stared over at Viranda, sensing something strange about her too calm posture. The Al Bhed psycho stared down into the water a bit longer, before looking up, her twisted thought expression suddenly turning to a calm, almost sweet smile.  
  
"We have a ball," She said, voice level, "And if it's alright with Letty, I'll go get it, so we can finish this game."  
  
Her green gaze shifted to the Center, who merely stared back, his hazel eyes playing between the blue of wanting to play and the green of utter suspicion. He shifted his weight slightly, crossing his arms and holding his head up, thinking.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"I don't know, Uncle Matt, looks like they're tryin' to figure somethin' out about the ball."  
  
Uncle Matt sat back in his seat with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I TOLD them they needed to drop that stupid "One Chapionship Ball" Rule when I played, but NO, they didn't want to listen to Matt Smith!"  
  
"Matt," Aunt Julia said softly, "Calm down, Letty'll fix it, I'm sure..."  
  
  
  
The Older man looked down at Aunt Julia, and his face softened. Smiling slightly, he sat back down, sliding his hand over hers as they waited the decision of the Besaid Auroch Center.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Letty, take yer time," Ropp chided softly from his seat.  
  
"Hurry up, you old man!!" Robert yelled, jumping up.  
  
"Robert!" Mifurey yelped in surprise, yanking her cousin back down next to her, "What's wrong with you??"  
  
"Yeah!" Laura agreed, "...Letty's younger than you are!"  
  
Mifurey gave her a "Gee, thanks," Look, causing the Nurse to burst into laughter. Robert looked at the two of them.  
  
"...Right."  
  
"Lacy, your boyfriend sure takes his time."  
  
"Well, it must be hard to make such a big decision like that."  
  
Drea smiled slightly as she slid her friend another glass of hot chocolate. The taller blonde took it, sipping at is as the Waitress jumped up on the bar, legs dangling off the edge next to Lacy, and leaning back on her hands, white rag in one hand.  
  
"Well, hope they don't take too long, Jassu'll start dancin' again."  
  
"Haha, yeah, but you'd like that."  
  
Drea gave a side glance to Lacy, before a slight smile spread on her elfin face.  
  
"Yeah...I know."  
  
  
  
"...Okay."  
  
  
  
The refferee nodded his approval, before looking to Viranda, who looked like a little kid who'd just been granted the permission to pick out any kind of toy they wanted in a toystore.   
  
"I'll be right back, "She said, walking to the Entrance.  
  
Below the water, Botta waited, swimming as quietly as he could in the slowly cooling water. He dropped down a bit as rain began to fall, slow at first, then moving up to a steady downpour as Viranda made her way back to the Entrance.  
  
(Darkness following the Dark,) He thought sourly, a weak smile tainting his lips. He was about to duck down more to allow Letty back in, when something broke into his hearing.  
  
...Laughter.  
  
He looked up to see Viranda, smirk across her face, as she began to drop into the water. Her laughter cut off as she slid in, but it echoed in Botta's mind.  
  
(No..) He thought, (No more.. no more signs...please...)  
  
"Bloody Goers."  
  
He snapped around to see Letty shaking his head before sliding down after Viranda. The redhead swam back, not sure how to take it. Letty passed the group, motioning them back to their positions as Viranda went to get the ball. Botta turned to face Jassu's concerned brown eyes, but merely shook his head as he swam back to his Right Guard position.  
  
Minutes later, the crowds were heard booing as Viranda came back on, taking her position as Center once again. The buzzer rang, and out came the new ball.  
  
Immedietly, Naida sensed something wasn't right. Letty lunged for the ball, only to connect with Viranda's side once again. The Goer twisted and threw the ball to Graav, who went in to shoot. This time, Jassu AND Botta were on him, preventing him from getting close to the goal, or passing. The Shooter dropped the ball, and Letty retrieved it, passing it downcoart to the awaiting Datto. The already excited Auroch swam foreward to meet it, catching it with ease. He twisted and swam for the goal, only to be stopped by Doram, Abus, and Viranda. He smiled slightly, swimming back a few feet, before preparing to shoot. Naida smiled, because she knew as little as he was, his Shooting skills were unmatched next to Tidus and Wakka.  
  
Suddenly, a strange thing happened. Abus shot foreward as the Auroch went to kick, and tackled him. Naida almost screamed as she heard a loud snap echo through the water, and swam foreward to her teammate as he slammed back into the side of the sphere, face pale with pain.  
  
  
  
"Datto!" Svanda screamed, leaping from her seat, "What did they do to him!?!"  
  
"It's okay, it's alright sweetie," Aunt Julia stood up, patting the young Chocobo Breeder on the back and coaxing her back to her seat, "Naida and Keepa are right there with him, I'm sure he'll be alright..."  
  
  
  
She rubbed the young womans arms as Svanda leaned over on her shoulder, brown eyes still wide with shock. She glanced over at Uncle Matt, who shook his head and looked back to the sphere.  
  
"Something's not right.." He said softly, "..In fact...I feel as if something's very..very wrong."  
  
"Can you move it? Datto? Dat? C'mon man, answer me!"  
  
Datto only groaned as Keepa hoisted him out of the water. The two sat on the platform, next to the referee, as the two examined Datto's swelling arm.  
  
"It's..not broken," He finally managed.  
  
"It isn't?!" The Goalie replied incredously, "You made it look like someone'd ripped it off!"  
  
The Shooter grinned sheepishley, "..My bad."  
  
  
  
"Well?"   
  
The two looked at the ref, who was waiting, "Got a 4-1-1 on if he can play."  
  
They looked back to eachother, Keepa taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Datto if you stop, we'll be short a player."  
  
"I know, I know, "He replied, already scooting back to the Entrance, "Just...make sure it doesn't get to me."  
  
"Umm...Dat? You're gonna have to do that," Keepa answered, coming up behind him, "...I'm the Goalie."  
  
Datto laughed softly, before sliding back into the water, Keepa soon after.  
  
Minutes later, Datto was back on his..well..back swimming with his feet. The teams went back to their positions, and Naida made sure Letty knew not to pass it to the now-gimpy Shooter. She looked up at the clock. One minute. Good.  
  
The buzzer rang, and the groups sprang foreward once again, this time Letty grabbed the ball. All they had to do was keep it from the Goers for a minute, and they'd win. He twisted around, passing it to Naida, who caught on to his plan, and swam foreward, until she was over halfway downcourt, then went and passed back to Jassu. The dark-skinned man smiled slightly as Doram and Graav made their way to him, dancing around his spot and passing the ball around him.  
  
Drea smiled from her seat on the bar, "Showoff."  
  
The dark man gripped the ball finally, and prepared to face the little onslaught of blocks the two put up. He smiled slightly, turning to face the weaker of the two as she prepared for a tackle.   
  
He didn't even suspect Graav to go first, before he could even prepare to block. The large man hit him from the side, and then it was Jassu's turn to scream in pain.   
  
Botta's jaw dropped in complete horror as he saw his best friend sink in the water, left leg clearly broken. No blood was flowing, but the lower part of his leg was twisted in such a manner, Botta could only stare.   
  
Naida's screech filled the water as she swam down and caught her friend. She locked her arms into his, straining with all her might to pull him up, and so she did. Letty swam down to assist her, grabbing the Guard up with one hand as he went down to look at the leg. Naida was about to go get the ref, when she heard Jassu's water yelp. She looked at him, seeing him pointing. She turned to see the ball, floating through the water. Then it occured to her. The time-out buzzer had never rang.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I KNOW he just didn't!"  
  
"Drea, calm down..."  
  
Without even answering, the Waitress jumped off of the counter, storming toward the door.  
  
"That Goer Freak just broke my baby's leg, and SOMEBODY'S gonna die!"  
  
With that, the fiery blonde slammed the cafe door, leaving it in silence. Lacy paused, before running out after her with a groan.  
  
"Sorry!" She called to the stunned customers left in the small room.  
  
  
  
As she watched the ball float, Naida saw a certain Goer swim up to it in the midst of the confusion, that Goer was Viranda Bennet. And as she watched, one more thing occured to her.  
  
  
  
Datto had been the last time they could stop the clock. There was 10 seconds left in the game, and Viranda knew it. She would score, and they would tie, and go into overtime without all of the needed players, and the Goers would win.  
  
Her jaw dropped slightly, and she shook her head.  
  
(They planned this.) She thought, eyes widening, (They knew it..all along.)  
  
As if she could hear the Auroch's thoughts, Viranda looked down at Naida, and as soon as eye contact was made, she grinned. She grinned the most wicked, evil grin, Naida had ever seen. And as she did, she mouthed something.  
  
"I win."  
  
Without even looking back, Naida shot up through the water as the older Al Bhed's hands closed around the ball. She swam as fast as her short legs would allow, falling behind the taller woman by a few feet.  
  
(There's no way it'll go in,) She tried to reassure herself as the clock hit 5 seconds, and Viranda hovered in front of the goal, (Keepa's stats are too high, way too high!)  
  
But as she neared her destination, she noticed something strange. The ball Viranda held, suddenly began to glow. Only, it wasn't a specific status color...it was all of them.  
  
(A..Multi Status Ball...) She thought, (Those..are..illegal...) She shook her head, (They banned those because they're too strong! That could kill Keepa!!!)  
  
A new, unknown adrenaline rush suddenly hit Naida, and strength she never knew she possesed shot through her body. Powering her legs even more, she shot straight up through the water.  
  
Botta stared at the ball. There was no way..no way this was happening. He looked down as he saw Naida begin to swim, and froze when he realized what she was doing.  
  
(She's going to take the status..no! She'll..!!)  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
~*"...I'd better not see my sister anytime soon, or I'll make sure you come soon after."*~   
  
~*Flash*~  
  
5 Seconds.  
  
Viranda finished pulling Mult-Status out of the Blitzball, and smiled at the wide-eyed Keepa.  
  
4 Seconds.  
  
Naida gritted her teeth and swam, and Botta sprang to get there before her.  
  
3 Seconds.  
  
Viranda hauled back, kicking the ball as hard as she could.  
  
2 Seconds.  
  
Someone shot up in front, and suddenly the ball became neutral colored.  
  
1 Second.  
  
Keepa slid over, catching the now harmless ball in his big gloved hands.  
  
The buzzer sounded, and Viranda's jaw dropped as Keepa held the Blitzball, inches away from its target. The Sphere literally shook with screaming, and for a moment, time was very, very slow.   
  
Letty floated with Jassu in one arm, as both stared up at Viranda, who looked at them, then to the floating person in front of her. She shook her head, smirking slightly, then turned and went down into her Exit after most of her teammates.  
  
Datto swam in place, glancing at the scene, and to the crowds, who were still screaming and cheering. He looked at Keepa, who still held the ball, but looked as if he didn't feel it.  
  
The screams continued on, but they hit deaf ears as the team stared at Botta, who swam, eyes wide.  
  
In front of him floated Naida, her body limp in the water, but her eyes still holding some conciousness as she began to sink. Her skin glew a strange rainbow color, signalling her infection of the Multi-Status.   
  
Slowly, Letty signalled the rest of the team out of the Sphere, and soon, it was only Botta and Naida. The crowds still screamed as the Lady Auroch began to sink slowly, Botta watching.  
  
  
  
"Oh my Yevon," Svanda shreiked, jumping up,"Naida!!!!"   
  
"Oh no," Aunt Julia whispered, "No.."  
  
"Come on, let's go meet them in the lockeroom," Matt said, helping Aunt Julia up, then tugging them both through the stands.  
  
"Yevon, what have they done?!?!?!" Mifurey screamed, clinging to the rail in front of her.  
  
"Let's go!" Ropp yelled, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her to the exit.  
  
  
  
Robert looked down at his girlfriend, "L, they might need you there too."  
  
Laura paused for a moment, before looking down at the pair in the Sphere. Finally, she nodded, royal blue eyes bold with the longing to help.  
  
  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Botta continued to stare at Naida's sinking body, so many thoughts screeching through his head, and one main one screaming above them all. One voice.  
  
~*"Naida!! Naida, no!! I told you to watch her!! To watch her!!! Oh, Yevon, Naida..."*~  
  
Teale.  
  
Shaking everything from his head, Botta looked down at the woman. Slowly, he reached out, sliding foreward ever so slightly, and letting her fall into his arms. She continued to shimmer different colors, the strange infection dancing on the surface of her skin like the light reflecting from the water in the Hallway of Champions had only an hour ago. Her gaze had become blank, green eyes glazed over like she was..dead.   
  
But he knew she wasn't. He just knew it. Staring at her body in his arms, he heard the soft clinking of her dogtags as they floated above her chest, Leon's name visible in front of him. He shook his head again, pulling her closer, and looked at the crowds. Some of them had become quiet, removing their hats or caps if they had them, others were still screaming, but mainly in anger. Anger for the Goers, anger for the injury, anger for Viranda.  
  
Viranda.  
  
Before he could even start, Botta gripped Naida even tighter in his arms, pulling her close to him. He took one last glance at the crowd, before making his way offcourt.  
  
As soon as his feet hit the concrete of the old hallway, Botta knew that it was going to be rough. Naida's full weight hit his arms, not that he felt it. He pulled her water-slick body closer to his as he began to make his way down the tunnel, already hearing the screams coming from the end. Before he reached it, he heard a voice.  
  
"Botta, Naida!"  
  
He glanced up to see Lacy, who walked in front of him.  
  
"I didn't see it, but Letty told me to-..."  
  
Her words were lost in the mix of screaming Botta walked out to. He barely heard her yelled order to go to the lockeroom where everyone was waiting, but he followed it nevertheless. Pushing through the crowd behind Letty's relatively tall girlfriend, he never took his eyes off of the woman that practically hung in his arms. Not even when they entered the lockeroom, and not even when Letty took her from him and layed her on the cleared benches. Mifurey immedietly set to work on examining her, while Laura stood in the corner with Datto and Jassu, taking care of their wounds as best as she could. Loud screams were heard from Jassu as his leg was snapped straight onto a splint by Robert and Laura, Drea holding his hand, while Datto's cries were minimal.   
  
Svanda stood near Naida, half of her tear-streaked face buried into the wet fabric of Keepa's uniform as she watched her best friend twitch and groan on the benches. Aunt Julia stood with Uncle Matt, not too far off beside them. Aunt Julia had one hand hard-pressed over her mouth, while Uncle Matt stood with one arm around her, and the other hand rubbing his chin. Ropp and Robert stood near their girlfriends, handing what was needed to the young nurses and helping when and however they could. Lacy had gone to notify the hospitals, Letty with her just in case the need for help through the crowd arose.  
  
Of course, nothing that was going on around him ever reached Botta's senses. The only thing he focused on was Naida. Her tortured face, eyes half open, her multi-colored skin shimmering dimly in the bright light. Everything about her yelled "Pain, pain," And it twisted him inside to see her like that.  
  
  
  
"Laura, Laura are you through over there?"  
  
Mifurey's voice broke through Botta's trance, and his gaze shifted to the short Nurse in the corner, who was putting the finishing touches on Jassu's leg.  
  
"Yeah," She got up, jogging over to Naida's other side and kneeling down, "What's up?"  
  
"Her pulse is still going, but it's really weak, the sickness seems to be attacking her core."  
  
Laura's eyebrows creased as she pressed a hand to the younger woman's face.  
  
"Well, she's burning up too..there's nothing we can do for her here, she needs a hospital."  
  
They both stood up, Mifurey looking to Ropp.  
  
"What's the word, Nurse Tummons?" He asked, stepping foreward.  
  
"We need to get her up and to a hospital."  
  
"Letty and Lacy should have it set up already, we just need to get her there."  
  
Before anyone even asked, Botta went foreward, scooping up Naida's body and heading out the door. The room fell silent.  
  
"Well," Uncle Matt said, "...Got that part covered. Let's go!"  
  
He left, Aunt Julia right behind him. Once again, silence. Until Datto raised an eyebrow, standing up.  
  
"...Who's he?"  
  
"That's Uncle Matt,"Svanda answered as she and Keepa walked out the door, "Well..Mr. Smith. But he wants you to call him Uncle Matt."  
  
"Oh..okay."  
  
They left, followed soon after by a quiet Ropp, Mifurey, Robert, and Laura, which left Drea and Jassu.  
  
"...Man," Jassu said softly, looking at Drea, "...This is bad.."  
  
"I know, sweetie.." She replied gently, placing a hand on his face, "But..it'll be alright, okay? I just know it will."  
  
He paused, then nodded, kissing her lightly as she helped him up.  
  
"I sure hope yer right, Drea. I sure hope yer right..."  
  
"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave the room while the Doctors and Nurses attend to the girl."  
  
Botta stared into the black eyes of the security guard blocking his way to the back of the room, where they'd taken Naida. His eyes were cold and hard, showing no signs of caring for what the man was saying. All he could think about was Naida. All he wanted to see was Naida.  
  
"Botta, she'll be fine, go on back in the hallway with the others."  
  
He looked past the man to see Mifurey, dark blue scrubs and latex gloves now covering her normal clothes. Laura stepped out beside her, dressed in a similar fashion.  
  
"We'll take good care of her, Bot. Promise." She smiled slightly, "If I'm lyin', you can kill Robert."  
  
Mifurey elbowed her, signalling that that hadn't been the best thing to say. Botta continued to stare, when another voice hit his ears.  
  
"Geez L, way to encourage a guy."   
  
He looked over to see Drea chuckling softly, blonde lockes falling in her face as she shook her head slightly.  
  
"Come on, Red," She said gently, looking up at him and placing a warm hand to his cold skin, "She'll be fine...just let the people do their jobs."  
  
She was answered with cold crystal eyes, but she didn't move, returning the gaze with her own blue brand.  
  
"...Please?" Her voice was softer, pleading. Though Botta didn't want to say it, it made him think of Naida that night on the overlook of Besaid, begging him to tell her what was wrong. To this he caved. Anything that made him think of Naida would make him cave at this point.  
  
Defeated, he nodded, still silent, and walked out of the ER. Drea gave a "Good Luck" glance to her best friend, who nodded her response, before disappearing behind the curtain. Drea paused, before turning and walking through the double doors to the small hallway.  
  
The little area was quiet as the Waitress entered it. Lined up against one wall were Letty, Lacy leaning over on him, Aunt Julia and Uncle Matt, and Datto. On the other wall were Keepa, arm wrapped around Svanda as she stared blankly at the marble floor, Ropp and Robert, who were talking quietly, and Jassu, who was the only one who looked up as she stepped in after Botta, who walked over and slid down next to Robert, next to the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey woman," He said softly as she walked over an slid down next to him, "How's it look in there?"  
  
"It looks," She answered with a sigh, leaning over on him, "And that's about all there is to say."  
  
"Well, Laura and Mifurey are in there with 'er, she should be okay, ya?"  
  
"Yeah..I know."  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment, Jassu shifting and grabbing one of the decent-sized pillows off the end of the bench Ropp and Robert sat on and placing it on his lap, allowing Drea to slide and rest her head on it.  
  
"So.."He started converstationally, resting one hand on the side of the pillow above her head and the other on her arm, "..you ever seen something like this before?"  
  
"..Once," She replied, shifting onto her side to be comfortable. Some of her blonde hair hung down in her face, but she made no effort to move it away, "When I was back in Guadosalam...it was a Laura's little brother actually... Erik..he..stumbled over a ball that had rolled out of the Farplane. One of the more callous spirits had gotten ahold of it when some of the Glories had kicked it in there on accident, but the spirit had thrown it back out, after casting Multi-Status on it... Erik found it, he was only 5 at the time, and naturally, picked it up..."  
  
She trailed off, obviously sinking back into a memory that hurt.  
  
"...He died." She finished, voice staggering slightly. Jassu looked down at her, seeing the tears in her blue eyes. Instictively, he reached up with a hand and pressed it lightly to her cheek. She closed her eyes, nuzzling her chin into his hand, and kissing it gently as he moved his other hand up to stroke her blonde hair.  
  
"He..was so young.." She choked a little, "..Almost 6...Laura and me were 10, Nero hadn't even been thought of yet, and my parents were still alive..."  
  
He knew she was on the edge of crying, so gently he leaned over, coming close to her neck and wrapping one arm around her. She shivered slightly as his warm breath hit her skin, then curled closer to him, allowing his comfort to come welcomely. She didn't like thinking about Erik Sky, especially when his older sister was around. The little boy had haunted her dreams since the day he'd died 13 years ago, all from a simple Blitzball with a spell cast on it.   
  
She'd been so glad after she moved out of Guadosalam, away from the Night Club, away from the Farplane. Her parents had died when she was 18, and she'd often visited them in that sacred place, but it never made her regret her choice to move to Luca with Nero, not once. Every day she came home to the firey little 5 year old she'd been raising since he was born. He wouldn't ever grow up knowing his mother or father, much like Jassu, and that upset Drea beyond words..Knowing something so young, so innocent, was already scarred for life over something it didn't have a single bit of control over.  
  
She sighed, once again snuggling down into the pillow that lay on her Auroch's lap. The dark man continued to run his fingers through her hair quietly, the sound of his steady breathing hung in her ears, relaxing her with the comfort of knowing someone who cared for her was so close. She blinked slowly, causing one single tear to roll down her tired face, before she closed her eyes.  
  
The two stayed like that, so lost in their thoughts of the past and eachother that they didn't even notice when Laura walked out of the ER. Botta was the first to jump up, fighting back the urge to run and ask her hundreds of questions about Naida.  
  
"How is she?" The first one on his mind.  
  
The young Nurse looked at him, breathing out slowly and pulling down the small cloth that covered her mouth.  
  
"We're..not sure,"She said slowly, watching Botta's face for signs of panick. When none came, she went on, "We're about to do a scan, and see how far into her body the infection is, and see if we can't draw it out somehow."  
  
Silence. Botta nodded slowly, before slumping back down in his seat. Letty raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So..is..that it?"  
  
Laura stared at him blankly, before shaking her head, snapping out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, sorry. No, it isn't actually," She lifted up the back of her shirt and dug into her pocket, pulling out a card, "We found this tucked into the front of her bathing suit..it's the Joker of a Go Blitz deck..didn't know if any of you knew why she had that..."  
  
"My Joker was in her bikini top?" Letty's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"That'd be somethin' that happened when she was with me and Botta." Jassu finally spoke from the end of the line, looking up at Laura, "She took it out of my hand and put it there so we couldn't get it, I don't know why..."  
  
"I do."  
  
Everyone turned to face Uncle Matt, who had been quiet up until then. Slowly, the older man stood up, taking the extended card from Laura and looking at it in the dim light.  
  
"...Just as I thought..one of the old ones.." He chuckled softly, sitting back down, "Look, Julia. Remember these?"  
  
Aunt Julia looked at the card, and a smile immedietly broke out over her face.  
  
"My, it's been some time since I've seen one of those. You three were so young..and just look at Hal, those green-blue eyes..not too unlike Botta."  
  
"Ah yes..Trapper's freakshow eyes..not to mention..Adam was quite intimidating himself, being as tall as he was."  
  
The two stopped when they noticed everyone in the hallway staring at them. Aunt Julia smiled softly, looking at Uncle Matt.  
  
"Matt..I think it's time we told them..everything."  
  
  
  
"Umm...me..too?" Came Keepa's voice from across the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Datto added.  
  
Slowly, the rest of the Aurochs nodded, even Botta.  
  
"Umm...I'm going back in.." Laura said, pulling the cloth back over her mouth, "I'll be back out later with more updates."  
  
"Thanks, babe," Robert said from the floor, "Take care of everything."  
  
"I will," She smiled with her eyes, then walked back in.  
  
"...Well then," Uncle Matt started, shifting in his seat to a more comfortable position, "Where to start..? Let's see.."  
  
He looked around the room, until his gaze stopped on Datto, who raised an eyebrow in his uneasiness of the older man's gaze.  
  
"Datto Perigan..." He smiled, "Son of Neil Breeden, correct?"  
  
The young Shooter paused, before nodding slightly, "I..think that was my Dad's name..."  
  
"And your mother's name was Raida, correct?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
Uncle Matt smiled, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Ahh..Raida..Raida Perigan..the half Al Bhed."  
  
Immedietly the room went silent, and all eyes locked on Datto, who's mouth dropped slightly.  
  
"The..what?" He managed, "...My..mother..was half..Al Bhed?"  
  
"Ah yes.." He replied, "And..you think that's something? You just wait until we show you the pictures..."  
  
Aunt Julia pulled out the photo album that Uncle Matt had given Naida. It had been in her pillowcase, and they had gotten it out to bring along for their little storytime.   
  
What a surprise it would be, because for the next few hours, the Besaid Aurochs were going to hear all about their past. About the lies they were told, about the secrets that were kept, and every last thing they could possibly want to know about their parents, and who they really were.  
  
***  
  
"Laura..."  
  
The Al Bhed nurse turned to the older woman, goggles clinking under her scrubs as she moved.  
  
"Yeah Mif?"  
  
"..How's it lookin' over there?"  
  
Laura looked down at the charts that were coming up on the screen next to Naida's left side.  
  
"Some detection, but not much. It looks pretty minimal, for such a hard impact."  
  
The green-eyed Al Bhed nodded, looking back down at her screens and writing down a few things.  
  
"Doctor Evans should be back any minute now, shouldn't he?"  
  
"Yeah..." She replied slowly, watching Mifurey's face expressions change every few seconds from worried to panick and back to worry, "...What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh..nothing really.." She said softly, "It's just...I know why your readings are that high."  
  
Laura began to feel the panick rising in her body, even though she wasn't sure what Mifurey was going to say yet.  
  
"What..what is it?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
She hesitated, before making her way over to stand next to the other Nurse and looking down at the screens. Immedietly she knew what was wrong.  
  
"The ball hit her on this side...didn't it?"  
  
The screen in front of her was almost completely green. Before Laura could say anything, the set of double doors that led to the employee hallway swung open, and in came an elderly man clad in a white coat, stethescope dangling around his neck as he scribbled down various things on the clipboard he held in his aged hands.   
  
As he approached the two, he looked up at them, soft blue eyes warm and full of wisdom.  
  
"How is she?" He asked, "And tell me honestly, I need to know the situation correctly so I can see if I can fix it."  
  
"Two..notches above Advanced," Mifurey said, turning back to the screen, "That ball was drenched in Status-Killing spells. If..if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was more than one spell."  
  
"My..." The Doctor set his clipboard down on the table next to Naida's bed, examnining the screen, "..And the other side?"  
  
"In the normal range," Laura answered,"The ball must have hit her on this side."  
  
"Hmm..." His response wasn't comforting, but it wasn't discomforting to the two either. He leaned up, adjusting his thin glasses before picking his clipboard back up and writing a bit more.  
  
  
  
"It seems to me that the ball hit her at a rather fast speed, automatically placing the spell somewhat deeper inside her body than normal. Ms. Tummons, I believe your theory of two spells in one is dangerously positive, and that explains why her infection level is so high."  
  
"So.." Mifurey said slowly, "What you're saying is...she's really bad."  
  
"The worst I've seen," He said bluntly, shaking his head, "I do believe I'd have to say that whoever did this..they won't be playing Blitzball for a long time."  
  
"And if I didn't know any better," Laura added softly, "I'd say that Viranda knew that..and she had every intention of killing whoever that ball hit."  
  
***  
  
"And so..Naida left for Macalania, and before she did, I promised her I'd be here on the last game, and that when I came, Julia and I would tell all of you everything."  
  
The hallway sat in silence, some of them dumbfounded, others just happy that they knew who they were.   
  
As usual, the silence was broken by Datto.  
  
"So..because of Naida..you're here..and you're telling us all of this..because she talked you into it.."  
  
The older man paused, before nodding slightly.  
  
"Yes..I suppose that would be the reason."  
  
Botta looked up at him, seeing the slight pain in his face at the thought of the woman that was unconcious in the room next to them. He understood that pain. He understood it and felt it completely, if not more. Even though his body was in the hallway, surrounded by his friends, his mind and heart were just through the doors he leaned on, next to her.  
  
(Naida..) He thought, looking down, (...Naida...please..be alright..please..)  
  
Suddenly, one of the doors swung open, and out came the two Al Bhed Nurses, tired and jaded as they stood. Drea pulled herself to her feet to go meet her best friend as she shut the door softly behind her.  
  
"How..how does it look?" She asked quietly.  
  
"She's..breathing." The Nurse replied, breathing out wearily. Drea nodded and moved next to her, watching her every move, should she collapse right then and there.  
  
"So.." Svanda chimed up from her rest on Keepa's shoulder, "...When are we gonna hear what's going on?"  
  
"Right now." Mifurey replied, pulling her haircap off and letting her chocolate hair fall down.   
  
She took a deep breath, glancing over at Laura, who nodded as she linked an arm with Drea, who merely looked down as if she already knew what was about to be said.  
  
"She's..almost three notches above the advanced infection scale," She started, already feeling the urge to turn and run back into the solitude of the ER, but she didn't, and continued on, "There was oblviously more than one spell on that ball, and..it hit her with such a force, that it's already so far into her body..it's either going to run one of two ways..."  
  
She looked to Laura, nodding. The short Nurse gave a wry smile.  
  
"Leavin' me with the hard part?" She tried to laugh, but nothing came. Taking a breath, she looked down at the group, "...It's a Multi-Status poisoning, combined with something else that makes it stronger...it'll either run its course, and leave her body to heal, or..."  
  
She paused, swallowing hard. Drea reached over and gripped her hand, letting the shorter woman squeeze it for support and comfort.  
  
"..Or she'll die before the night's over."   
  
The hallway fell silent, with the exception of the small cry that came from Svanda, who silently stood up, hand over her mouth, and walked down the hall, away from the group.  
  
"Svanda, honey," Lacy started, getting up to go after the young woman.  
  
"No, no, Lace, I got her." Keepa said, already up and walking after his girlfriend. The blonde Counter Woman paused, before sinking back into her seat leaning against Letty, tears silently welling in her hazel eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
Aunt Julia was silent, calloused older hands wrapped in those of Unlce Matt, who was trying his hardest to comfort his old love as she fought back the tears she knew would come later. Drea looked over at her best friend, and saw she was still in her trance. Slipping her arm gently away, the Waitress strode over to kneel next to Jassu, who was sitting with his head leaning back against the wall, brown eyes focuses on the ceiling, but mind obviously elsewhere. She reached over and took his hand, rubbing it gently.  
  
"Jassu..?" She said softly, "Honey..you alright?"  
  
He merely closed his eyes and nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks as he ran a hand over his face.  
  
Datto watched the scene unfold, before finally standing up and walking down the hallway after Keepa and Svanda, unable to take the own pain building up inside.  
  
Ropp stood up, walking to Mifurey and taking her in his arms.  
  
"Mif.."He breathed into her hair, "..You guys did your best, ya know? No matter what happens..it's not your fault."  
  
She paused, before wrapping her arms around his waist, swallowing down the hard lump she felt rising in her throat.  
  
"I know.."She responded hoarsley,"..I know.."  
  
Laura looked up from her corner in the hallway, her eyes connecting with the white-blue of Robert. He knew what was going through her mind, she didn't have to say it.  
  
"Erik.."She whispered, pressing a hand over her eyes as she looked back down, "I..can't lose another one..to this..I..I can't..lose.."  
  
Immedietly Robert jumped up, rushing to his girlfriend as her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor.  
  
"Please Yevon.." She choked, "Don't take another one, don't take her from them like you took Erik from me," She gasped for air, tears rolling down her face, "Please..please I beg of you, don't take her.."  
  
Robert wrapped his arms around her, letting her grip his shirt as she fought back the choking sobs that threatened to wrack her small body, should she allow them to. Drea looked over from her spot in front of Jassu, her blue eyes connecting with the now deep dark blue of Laura's.   
  
"Go to her," Came Jassu's deep voice. Drea looked at him, his brown eyes focused on her, tears still in his eyes. She paused, pressing a hand to his face and kissing his forehead, before standing up and making her way to kneel beside her best friend, who took her hand as soon as she reached her. Robert moved one of his arms, allowing Drea to slide in and embrace her friend. The Waitress held her friend, as Robert hugged both of them, cacooning them in his muscular arms as they both cried.  
  
Botta stared blankley ahead, not knowing what to think. His crystal eyes were eerily stable, and his face stone-still. As all was silent, with the exeption of the ones crying, he looked around at them, feeling their pain, and then so much more.   
  
He stood, letting them have their silence, before turning to Mifurey, who glanced up at him when she saw him move.  
  
"Is she staying in there?"   
  
Her eyes widened at his calm voice, and almost everyone in the hallway looked up at him.  
  
"Y..yeah," She finally answered, "...The guys that take care of the machines should be done movin' 'em out by now, so..she's just hooked up with the IVs and all..."  
  
"Could I...go see her?"  
  
Mifurey paused, before nodding, "Yes..you could..but only you..for the moment."  
  
He nodded back, before turning and walking through the double doors, leaving the hallway to its silence.  
  
"My.."Lacy said softly, "..He's so calm.."  
  
"No he isn't,"Letty responded, holding her tighter, "He's hurtin'...he's hurtin' more than anyone here right now..because that's Naida dyin' in there..and he still hasn't told her how he really feels..."  
  
Botta walked to the middle of the ER, which didn't look like an ER anymore, save the glass door in the back that led to shelves and cabinets full of medical equipment. There was another door on the wall to the left that led out to another hallway, and the sign "Employees Only" Was nailed to it. The walls were an off-white color, with no windows, and a white marble floor, not unlike the one that had been in her last hospital room.  
  
(And she had just gotten out of here yesterday morning..)  
  
His gaze finally came to a rest on the bed in the corner. It was smaller than the one that she'd been in last time, but higher elevated with plastic guardrails. He approached it, looking down at the small body that lay under the thin sheet.  
  
Naida's face was pale, matted blonde lockes hung down over her still half closed eyes. The green orbs that were barely visible beneath it all were dull and empty, lifeless. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her chest, Botta would have thought she was already dead.   
  
He stepped foreward, pulling the small chair that sat against the wall with him. He sat down next to her, watching her face for a sign of movement that never came. Just her silence, and the soft breathing that he strained to hear.   
  
He gazed at her for a moment, reaching up with a hand to brush some of the hair out of her face. His hand brushed the oxygen tube that was strapped below her nose, causing some of the air to blow a few strands back over her eyes, but she never moved, and he made no effort to try to fix it.   
  
His hand slid down to hers, where it rested. Her fingers were ice cold, sending chills down his arm the second he touched her, but he never let go, and the chill only caused him to grip her hand, desperate for a chance to warm it. He looked up her arm to her ID bracelet, strapped loosely around her wrist. It made him sick to remember that she'd just had one on the day before, when they thought she would be gone because of someone attacking her, and now here she lay, dying because of an infection she got playing the game she loved.  
  
"Naida...?" He said quietly, looking up at her still but beautiful face, "..It's me, Botta. Look..I know..I know you're not concious...but I remember..growing up..that my adopted Father told me..that even when you think they can't hear you..they can...so..I'm gonna just talk to you, alright..?"  
  
He paused, taking a deep breath, before placing his other hand over hers.  
  
"Naida..I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the jerk I am..and I'm sorry I hurt you," He paused, swallowing hard,"..Yevon knows that if I could go back in time..I'd take it all back.. make you feel better...and maybe..maybe you wouldn't be here, like this, right now."  
  
He scooted foreward to the edge of his chair, watching her face carefully.  
  
"You know I..I had a dream the other night..your brother and sister..got ahold of me..told me to watch you...beause somethin' bad was gonna happen..Your little sister..she showed me pictures..pictures of our game..bad stuff was happenin'..to the game..to the team...to you..."  
  
He stopped, running a hand over his face,"..I didn't take it as seriously as I should've..and by the time I did..it was too late..I..I tried to stop the ball..but it was too late.."  
  
He stared at her face, praying for some sort of sign she could hear him. None ever came, and the only response was the dull glow of her green eyes.  
  
"Naida.."He looked down, feeling the hot tears burning in his eyes, "Naida..you can't leave us..you can't leave me..you can't die..I won't let you, you can't. Because..."  
  
He looked back up, the tears finally pushing down his chizzled face as he gripped her hand tighter.  
  
"Because I love you, Naida Raine Dark," He whispered,"..My Yevon I love you..and I'll die if you ever leave me.."  
  
~~~~~~~Author's Note: Good NESS, I had to type the ending twice because my computer shut down right after I'd typed it the first time, erasin' everything, so the ending you guys have now probably sucks! I'm really sorry, I tried!  
  
*Sigh* I know I know, bad ending anyway, but I ran out of ideas, so I just did what I could to wrap it up quickly, because I know I've been puttin' this chapter off for WAY too long! And I know it's really sappy too, sorry about that, but I've just been in one of those moods lately I guess ^_^! Please don't flame me too hard, and maybe you could even give some constructive critisism, that would rock! God knows I need it bad when it comes to stuff like this!  
  
Okay now, I would do Thankios right about here, but I figured in order to keep you guys from killing me, I might want to hurry and do the next chapter! But I will do a short one for you guys, just so no one feels left out! ^_^  
  
Thankios to Carter(Have fun on yer vacay!), Tio(Go Strange Glue!), Daemon (Heehee, you couldn't find yer own site ^_^), Echo (Sweetie!!),FlamingCross(Still readin' yer awesome fic!), Dream Angel, Nikki Ash(Full Fic, all the way!), sean, and Drea(TMNT RULES!! ^_^)!!  
  
Okay, I think that's it..gonna check, gonna check...Oh yeah! Thankios DragonScales! *Waves to the new reviewer* Can't forget new people! ^_^   
  
Now then, I'm goin' away! But before I do I'd like to beg mercy to not kill me for doin' a cliffhanger ending! I'll see ya when I see ya, and with school all out and everythin' now, YOU GUYS STAY SAFE!!! ^_^ But have fun! Biya!  
  
  
  
-Keeping it "Real,"  
  
~Ari  
  
P.S. Also a big thanks to Howard Shore, who composed the Lord of the Rings song "Evenstar," Which inspired me to write the more saddened parts of this chapter! You rock!! 


	21. Darkness Falls

*(Walks into the room dressed in her hospital scrubs). Ladies and Gentlemen? You may see Chapter 21 now, right this way... (Walks out)*  
  
"Young girl, don't cry,  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall...  
  
Young girl, it's all right,  
  
Your tears will dry you'll soon be free to fly..."  
  
~The Voice Within  
  
-Christina Aguilara  
  
  
  
"I'm her Momma, and I'm about to be yers too if you don't show me where the ER is." - Julia Newman  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*"Somebody help me!!"*~  
  
Pain, searing through her body, tearing her apart. She was hurting so bad, yet she didn't know where it was coming from...  
  
  
  
~*"Please, somebody, anybody, HELP ME!!"*~  
  
Her screams, answered with silence, echoed through the darkness of the unknown world around her, surrounding her like a thick, choking blanket. She finally fell silent, the sudden feeling of being swept into something overcoming her.  
  
*Flash*  
  
~*"Naida...? Naida!"*~  
  
~*"...W..What?"*~  
  
~*"Naida, open your eyes."*~  
  
Slowly, she obeyed the strange but familiar voice, and almost jumped when her lime eyes connected with large forest green ones.  
  
~*"...Are you alright?"*~ The sweet voice came to her ears again.  
  
~*"I..I think so,"*~ She stammered, glancing around. However, walls of dark, wavy brown hair blocked her view of anything.  
  
~*"...Good."*~ The girl sat up, and immedietly Naida's jaw dropped.  
  
~*"..Teale?!"*~  
  
The younger Al Bhed smiled slightly, flipping a locke of rebellious dark hair out of her tan face.  
  
~"*Yeah..it's me."*~   
  
In one swift move, Naida shot up from her spot lying in Teale's lap, tackling the young girl and wrapping her in a tight hug. The younger woman laughed, returning the embrace.  
  
~*"I've missed you so much,"*~ Naida breathed through the thick mix of her and her sister's hair.  
  
~*"I've missed you too, Naid, I'm glad I could see you again..."*~  
  
Naida sat back, happy tears streaming down her face.   
  
~*"The joy of being dead, eh?"*~ She laughed a little.  
  
  
  
Teale looked at her, green eyes welling up as well as she laughed a little.  
  
~*"Well..not quite..you see..you're-"*~  
  
~*"And I don't supposed either of you saved some of that family love for me?"*~  
  
She was interrupted by a deep voice, and both girls turned to see Leon standing, muscular arms folded across his chest.  
  
~*"Leon!!"*~ Naida yelled, jumping up from the white floor and tackling her older brother. The older Al Bhed yelped in surprise, falling back onto the floor. After a moment, he laughed, returning his younger sister's embrace tightly.  
  
~*"Guess that's a yes,"*~ He managed. Naida laughed and fell back, sitting on the plaster-feeling white floor with her legs folded underneath her. He sat up, leaning foreward onto his knees and looking at her with a smile.  
  
~*"Wow.."*~ He breathed, laughing a little more, ~*"...Look at you..gettin' prettier every day."*~  
  
Naida laughed, punching him playfully, ~*"You're such a dork, Leon."*~  
  
He smiled, before looking to Teale, ~*"Hasn't changed a bit, has she?"*~  
  
The youngest of the three smiled, shaking her head, ~*"Not in the least."*~  
  
He looked back to her, smiling at her necklace, ~*"See you've got my tags."*~  
  
Instictively, she reached up and grabbed them, before moving one hand to remove them. ~*"You want them back?"*~  
  
He held up a hand, ~*"No no no..they're yours. Besides..I can't take things from the living."*~  
  
~*"Oh, alright that's-"*~  
  
She stopped, raising her eyebrow, ~*"What?...But..I thought.."*~  
  
~*"I tried to tell you,"*~Teale said, scooting to sit beside her, ~*"You're not dead."*~  
  
Naida looked at her, then to Leon, ~*"But then..how am I here..if I'm alive..and you're.."*~  
  
~*"Not?"*~ Teale finished. Naida nodded.  
  
~*"Well Naid,"*~Leon started, ~*"It's a little complicated..but..you see, you're in a coma... a really..really..deep coma."*~  
  
~*"So deep, you practically are dead."*~ Teale added.  
  
Naida looked between them again, then looked down, ~*"Oh..well that's..nice."*~  
  
Teale took a deep breath, reaching over to hold her sister's hand, ~*"You're in a part of the Farplane right now, Naida..a sort of..border."*~  
  
~*"Where ones who ARE dead can go to meet those who're almost dead, and try to help them,"*~ Leon tacked, ~*"Before it's too late."*~  
  
She looked at him, ~*"..Too late?"*~  
  
~*"Before you die,"*~ Teale answered.  
  
  
  
Naida looked at her, shaking her head, ~*"But..I don't understand..can no one on Spira help me?"*~  
  
~*"Nope,"*~Leon replied,~*"You're Spiran body is extremely contaminated..you got hit with a Multi-Status ball, remember?"*~  
  
She looked at him, then down, blinking slowly, ~*"...Yeah..Viranda.."*~ She shook her head again, anger rising as the game came back to her, ~*"Viranda was gonna kill Keepa!"*~  
  
~*"But she didn't,"*~Teale reassured, squeezing her hand,~*"He's safe, thanks to you."*~  
  
Naida took a breath, nodding, ~*"...Good."*~  
  
~*"But now, you're sick,"*~Leon said,~*"And it's up to us to send you back."*~  
  
She looked up at him,~*"But..why?"*~  
  
~*"Why what?"*~  
  
~*"...Why do you want to send me back?"*~  
  
~*"Do you not WANT to go back?"*~ Teale asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
~*"Oh no..it's not that..it's just.."*~ She looked at her,~*"..What about you guys?"*~  
  
~*"Our time was up a while back,"*~ Leon said, reaching out to take Naida's other hand, ~*"We're your Guardians now...and you're the only one who can take care of the things we left behind."*~  
  
~*"We know..it's not fair,"*~ Teale added,~*"And we're sorry..but there's not much we can to about it, except protect you along the way."*~  
  
She glanced between them, then looked down.  
  
~*"It's alright."*~She breathed,~*"I know..I know it's not your fault."*~  
  
Taking another slow breath, she looked back up to Teale.  
  
~*"So..when do I go back?"*~  
  
The young Al Bhed looked at her, then to Leon, who nodded. She looked down, pulling her hands from Naida's and folding them in her lap.  
  
~*"Yevon.."*~She muttered, ~*"Bmayca maht sa ouin bufanc.."*~  
  
Naida scooted closer to Leon as Teale talked, wrapping her arms around one of his and leaning on his shoulder.  
  
~*"Leon..."*~  
  
~*"It's alright, kid,"*~ He said softly, kissing her on the head, ~*"She knows what she's doin'."*~  
  
~*"Ramb sa caht drec Al Bhed plyg du Spira.."*~   
  
She looked up, eyes glowing a strange green, and her hair blowing behind her at the force of something unknown and unfelt to Naida or Leon. She leaned foreward, crawling on all fours toward the two as she continued her spell.  
  
~*"Eh dra hesa uv Spira..Yevon..yht Yu Yevon..Amen."*~  
  
She stopped inches from Naida's face, and slid her legs under her small body. Before Naida even had time to ask, the younger woman reached up and pressed her glowing hands to both sides of Naida's face.   
  
~*"Breathe!"*~ She yelled.  
  
  
  
Naida did so. A choking, gasping breath that hurt her, causing her to grip her brothers arm as she fell backwards, eyes rolling back into her head and returning her to darkness before she hit the floor.  
  
Silence..again.  
  
(Hello? Hello!)  
  
Her own voice, lost inside her mind, unable to escape from the lips she couldn't feel.  
  
(Teale? Leon? Where are you? Where did you send me? I'm all alone again...)  
  
~*"Botta, come here!"*~  
  
(..Who was that?..Botta?..But that voice..it doesn't sound familiar..)  
  
~*"Hal, help me, please!"*~  
  
~*Hang on, Arica, I'm coming!"*~  
  
(Hal..Arica..but..they're..)  
  
*Flash*  
  
Naida turned around just in time to see a man run past her in a blur of blue and red. Fierce wind whipped around her, causing her to notice she now wore a grey cloak over her body. The rain poured from the hood, falling harmlessly in front of her face as she stepped back, the rail of the boat stopping her from moving any further.  
  
(A Goer uniform..) She thought as she watched him scramble to the front of the boat, (And that hair..it looks just like..)  
  
~*"Hal!!"*~  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman cried out again, causing Naida to look toward the voice.   
  
She was young, obviously not much older than Naida herself, long, dark gold lockes matted to her pretty tan face as she looked up at the man with scared blue eyes from her place lying on the rainslick deck, a young child tucked securely in her arms as she waited for the man to reach her.  
  
~*"Arica, hold o-"*~  
  
He was cut off when the ship jerked, sending him flying toward the edge.  
  
~*"Hal!!!"*~ She shrieked, gripping the child with one arm and staggering to her feet to try and make her way to the man.   
  
He continued to roll across the deck, finally stopping when he hit the wooden footrail at the edge. He reached up and grabbed one of the metal rails, hoisting himself to face the woman as she made her way to him. She looked up at him, and he opened his mouth to say something, when the ship rocked again. This time, the woman fell foreward, and the man rushed and caught her before she could fall. Once she was in his arms, he picked both her and the child up, then began making his way to the stairwell of the ship.  
  
Naida watched with growing interest, unsure if what she was seeing was real, or just an image.   
  
(Whatever it is..)She thought(..It sure is creepy..)  
  
The man slid as he came to the stairwell, regaining his balance a few feet away, then staggering back toward it. He reached the wooden pole holding up the upper deck, but slammed into it when the boat rocked once again, this time, sending the child to the deck surface.  
  
~*"Botta!!!"*~ The woman screamed, stretching out to him as he helplessly slid out of reach.  
  
(Botta..?!) Naida raised an eyebrow (But..if that's Botta..then the man is..) Her eyes widened, (Those..those ARE his parents!)  
  
Instictively, the seemingly invisible Al Bhed rushed foreward to the child as he continued to slide dangeroulsy close to the edge. She went to grab him up, but fell with a gasp when her hand went right through him. She landed on her side, watching in a horrified trance as he continued toward the edge of the boat.  
  
(I can't..touch him..)She thought, eyes wide as she stared at him, (I can't..touch them..)  
  
Behind her, Hal set Arica down in the stairwell, then turned and ran as fast as he could to reach his son.  
  
(I'm on the ship that sank..20 years ago..when Sin attacked Besaid.)  
  
The ship rocked again, sending the man to his knees. He twisted up and to the side, letting his weight make him slide faster. He hit Naida, but, like his son, he went right through her. She gasped again, sitting up.  
  
(They died on this ship.)  
  
He reached his son seconds before they both reached the edge. In one swift movement, he scooped Botta up with one arm, and grabbed the rail with the other, holding them close to it to keep them from going over.  
  
(I..I have to watch them die.)  
  
Naida shook her head, turning to look at Arica, who sat on the top step in the stairwell, staring through Naida to her husband and son with wide, fear-filled eyes. The Al Bhed breathed in slowly, then turned back to Hal and Botta, who were both occupied with their own problems. Botta had his little face buried into the fabric of his father's uniform, crying, while Hal looked around at the sky, his face becoming more visible each time the lighting flashed.  
  
~*"Hal!"*~  
  
Both of them turned to face Arica, who's rough voice barely sounded through the roar of the raging waters and the booming thunder. She leaned foreward on the steps, stretching her arms out toward her husband and coaxing him to come to her. He looked at her, before glancing around once again, then back to her. He was about to move toward her, when suddenly a shrill voice came from above them.  
  
~*"Everyone get under the deck!!! Sin is coming!!!"*~  
  
All three of the older ones that were above deck craned their necks to stare at the flashing silhouette of the lookout that stood above them, clinging to the mast loyally as he fufilled the duty he had sworn. His eyes, however, weren't on them, but on the dark, towering mass that was slowly making its way toward their tiny ship.  
  
~*"Sin..?"*~ Hal echoed, causing Naida to look at him, ~*"But..why would it come all the way out here..? It's impossible.."*~  
  
~*"Oh, no it isn't."*~ Naida said softly, wishing he could hear her, ~*"No it isn't..."*~  
  
Lightning flashed again, and the lookout continued to scream.  
  
~*"Sin is coming!!! Sin is coming!! Sin is-"*~  
  
He was cut off by a loud screeching roar. Lightning flashed once again, and the thunder blared. A bright light flashed high above, blinding them all. Naida ducked, covering her ears and shutting her eyes tight. The next thing she heard was a loud crack, then an even louder crash. She opened her eyes, and screamed.  
  
Lying next to her was the scorched body of the lookout. Half of it anyway.   
  
Naida screamed again, crawling away from it, until she was almost next to the stairwell. She tore her eyes from the body long enough to examine the damage that Sin had done. The mast had fallen completely across the deck, smashing through to the bottom, and crushing anyone that might have been down below. Pressing a hand over her mouth, she shut her eyes.  
  
(This isn't happening this isn't happening this isn't happening...)  
  
~*"Arica!! ARICA!!"*~  
  
Her eyes shot back open at Hal's voice. Twisting around, she turned to look at the place where the young woman had just been, and saw she was no longer there. Naida crawled to the edge of the stairwell, and was about to look down, when Arica's head shot up, going straigh through Naida's as she crawled back out of the stairwell. The Al Bhed fell back on her legs, watching as the older woman gripped the top stair for support and looked out over the deck for her husband.  
  
~*"I'm here, Hal!! Where are you?!"*~  
  
~*"Here!"*~  
  
Both of their gazes stopped on the mast, focusing on the small space that was between the sail and the actual wood itself. About halfway across it, was Hal's face, the only thing visible through it.   
  
~*"Hal!"*~ She cried happily, pulling herself out of the stairwell. Slowly, she made her way to the mast, pressing a kiss through the small opening to her husband when she reached him.  
  
~*"Are you alright?"*~ He asked, reaching a hand through to wipe the trickle of blood that streamed down the side of her face.  
  
~*"I'm fine,"*~She assured him, taking his hand, ~*"Where's Botta?"*~  
  
~*"Right here,"*~ He held their crying son up to the opening, ~*"Look Botta, there's Mommy, see? It's okay?"*~  
  
The two year old child looked through to see his mother, and stretched out to her. Arica took his hand with her free one, pressing a kiss to it.  
  
~*"It's okay, sweetie..everything's fine, Mommy's not gonna let anything happen to you."*~  
  
She turned her gaze to her husband, voice low.  
  
~*"Can you get through?"*~  
  
~*"No,"*~He replied, tapping the sail, ~*"The knots that hold this thing are down below..and we're sinking."*~  
  
As if to emphasize his point, the sudden sound of rushing water filled the air. Everyone turned toward the front of the ship, which was no longer visible, slowly sliding under the sea, inch by inch.  
  
Arica twisted back around to her husband, ~*"Hal.."*~ She said softly.  
  
Without a word, the former Auroch reached through the small opening to his wife, wrapping his strong arms around her as she got as close as she could to the fallen mast. Botta clung to his father's neck, holdling on as best as his little arms would allow him, and watched as the ship he was on began to tip downward, gravity trying to tear his mother away from him. Hal held onto her, until the water rose and began to devour her legs.  
  
Watching all the while, Naida stood on the water, having stepped off the deathvessel minutes before it reached Arica's slender legs. She winced as she watched the older woman gasp in shock at the chill of the water.  
  
(Cold Season..)She thought, (They died during Cold Season...)  
  
Gripping her husband's arms for comfort, she looked up into his blue-green eyes, her own light blue full of fear and pain as the water rose to her waist.  
  
~*"Hal.."*~ She said shakily, breathing steam, ~*"..L..let..g..g-g.go..of. .m..me.  
  
S..save..y..yourself..and our...s..son."*~  
  
The words left her slowly bluing lips, but her vicelike grip on Hal's arms remained the same.   
  
~*"I'm not letting you go."*~ He said firmly, pressing another kiss to her cold lips as the water rose up to her neck. She pressed as close as she could to the sail, knowing once she was under, there was no coming up.  
  
~*"I love you,"*~ Was the last thing she whispered before the sea claimed her face.  
  
Hal held onto her, taking deep breaths and passing them to her under the water, until finally, the sail began to go under as well, taking Hal with it.  
  
Naida watched on, shaking her head slightly.  
  
(Horrible..simply..awful..)  
  
She walked to the last place she'd seen the couple, and knelt down.  
  
~*"But..Botta?"*~ She said softly, ~*"..How did you survive?"*~  
  
As if on cue, the water beneath her began to churn, and seconds later, little Botta Trapper burst out of the sea that had claimed his parents only moments before. Naida stepped back, watching as the child paddled furiously against the now calming waves, searching for something to grab on to, something to save him, anything.  
  
Instictively, the Al Bhed reached out to him, growling in frustration when she got the same results as earlier. Sighing, she stepped back, and watched the child anxiously as he continued to cry out for his mother and father, paddling aimlessly in the semi-raging sea.  
  
Just as Naida was beginning to wonder how the child could have possibly swam all the way to Kilika, another part of the water began to churn, and seconds later, a large board appeared. It was brown on one side, and white on the other with the blurred letters "S.S. C-" across it.  
  
(Part of the ship,)She thought, (..It must've struck something underwater that ripped it apart..)  
  
Before her mind could wander to all of the horrible things that could have happened to Hal and Arica, another small cry escaped Botta as he clambered onto the board, collapsing on top of it and breathing heavily. His whimpers soon faded as he closed his large crystal eyes, leaving his life to the board as it carried him through the sea to a place unknown to the little one.  
  
But Naida knew, and as she turned to leave the child, she slipped into black momentarily, before opening her eyes to find she was no longer on water, but on sand.  
  
(What now?) She thought, looking out over the sea next to her.  
  
~*"What in Spira?"*~  
  
She turned to see a young man, about Letty's age, walking along the beach. Hands shoved deep into the pockets of his tatterd khaki shorts that stopped just below his knees. Rainwater rolled down his tan bare back as he walked, and for a moment, Naida had no idea who the handsome stranger was.   
  
He stopped when he reached a small bundle of seaweed and something else that had washed up on the shore, looking around the area for some sort of explanation. Medium-lengthed, slightly spikey chocolate hair blew gently about his chizzled face, blending with the even darker brown eyes that darted straight through Naida as she stepped foreward for a closer look.  
  
The man knelt down next to the bundle, poking it gently with one finger. He paused for a moment, and was about to get back up when suddenly a whimper emerged from the tangled mess.   
  
(It's Botta,)Naida thought, eyes widening slightly, (That's..that's Botta!)  
  
Almost horrified, the man quickly unwrapped the child from his seaweed prison, eyes widening even more as he gazed on him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the sunburned thing close to him as he stood up, looking back over the sea.  
  
~*"My Yevon..."*~He said softly.  
  
He exhaled slowly, turning to look back at the small town that floated out on the sea not too far from him.  
  
~*"Julia.."*~  
  
Without another word, he turned and began walking back to the town, cradling the child close to him as he went.  
  
Naida watched him go, making no effort to follow him. She knew what was going to happen to that child he had found. She knew every last detail.  
  
(So..that was Uncle Matt,) She shook her head, (..All of them were so young..and forced to live where Sin could take away their family at any time..how horrible.)  
  
She glanced out at the sea momentarily, before looking back down.  
  
(Not that we're much different...)  
  
Letting her thought trail off, she closed her eyes, feeling the sensation of falling taking over again, and when she opened them, she was once again in her world of darkness.  
  
(What's going on..why am I not waking up? Am I still dying..?)  
  
Darkness was the only answered, she sighed in her mind.  
  
(I wonder how everyone on Spira's doing..I hope they're not too worried about me...)  
  
~*"Where are they taking her?!"*~  
  
~*"I-I'm sorry, Miss. She's going into ER r-right now to have her b-baby.."*~  
  
(What?? Another scene..? But that..that sounds like..)  
  
~*"Where's the ER"*~  
  
~*"M-Miss..there's o-only family members a-allowed.."*~  
  
*Flash*  
  
Naida opened her eyes to find herself in the hallway of the Besaid hospital. Only..it was a whole lot smaller, and it was packed.   
  
Through the crowds of nurses, doctors and patients, Naida could see the back of a woman. Short in her height, but muscular nonetheless. She wore a pair of bathing suit shorts with a spaghetti strap top, and chaps not unlike Naida's graced her tan legs. The most Naida could see of her head was her dark curly hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail that hung a little past her shoulders. At the moment, the young woman had a young doctor by his coat collar, standing on her tiptoes to come just up to his chin.  
  
~*"Where is she..?"*~ Her voice was low but dangerous.  
  
~*"A-are you family?"*~ He stammered.  
  
In one sudden move, the woman tightened her grip on the man's collar and jerked him down to her face-level.   
  
~*"Yeah,"*~ She said, ~*"I'm her Momma, and I'm about to be yers too if you don't show me where the ER is."*~  
  
Shakily, the Doctor pointed a hand toward a set of double doors near the end of the hallway.  
  
~*"Through there..t-then..the next d-d-door on the right.."*~  
  
~*"Thank you."*~ Her voice was suddenly sweet, and very, VERY familiar.  
  
She turned and took a glance at the crowded room, giving Naida the chance to finally see her face.  
  
(Aunt Julia!) She grinned, (I should have known! She must be looking for Raida..)She laughed, (You are such a liar, you didn't tell me you almost beat the tar out of a doctor..)  
  
The 23 year old Aunt Julia turned back and began jogging down the hallway, leaving the nervous Doctor to his job. Naida ran after her, walking through people without a problem.  
  
Moments later, she caught up with the still-older woman, and followed her through the doors of the ER. The small room was nearly empty, with the exception of a couple of Nurses, who competely ignored Aunt Julia as she came in.   
  
Lying on the bed in the middle of the room was a screaming young woman, black hair matted to her pale face, sided by a few blood red streaks that fell in front of her multi-colored eyes.  
  
~*"Blood pressure's 120 over 70,"*~ One of the Nurses said  
  
~*"Give her something to stable it!"*~ the other yelled.  
  
The first Nurse disappeared into the back to get the medication, and Aunt Julia stepped up next to the young woman lying on the bed. She reached down, taking her hand.  
  
~*"Raida.."*~ She said softly through her screams, ~*"Raida..it's me..."*~  
  
~*"J-Julia?"*~ The younger woman choked out, twisting her head on the pillow to look at her friend, ~*"W..What are you doing here? I th-thought you were with M-M..M-"*~  
  
She let out another scream as the pain excelled on her, gripping Aunt Julia's hand for all she could. The older woman gripped back, kneeling down next to the bed and pressing a cold hand to Raida's forehead.  
  
~*"Shh..don't worry about that.."*~ She soothed,~*"All that matters is I'm here now..alright? And we're gonna get you through this.."*~  
  
The young half Al Bhed nodded, shutting her eyes tight as she let out yet another scream. Moments later, the first Nurse came back in with the shot for her blood pressure.  
  
  
  
~*"This should help."*~ She said, preparing the needle.  
  
~*"No,"*~ The other said,~*"Don't give it to her yet."*~  
  
Everyone in the room looked at the second Nurse as she explained.  
  
~*"The baby's too big, we're gonna have to do a C-Section."*~  
  
Raida screamed, and Aunt Julia winced, looking down at her.  
  
~*"Don't worry, honey, it'll be all right.."*~  
  
~*"N-No.."*~ She gasped, ~*"The..the baby..it's.it's coming!"*~  
  
With another yell, she pressed her head back into the pillow, gritting her teeth. Aunt Julia looked up at the two Nurses.  
  
~*"Well? What are you gonna do? If that baby comes out on it's own, it'll kill her!"*~  
  
They looked at her, then to eachother, before the second Nurse went around to the end of the bed to size up the situation.  
  
~*"She's right,"*~ She said, looking up, ~*"The baby IS coming..and there's nothing we can do for her."*~  
  
Aunt Julia stared at the Nurse, ~*"Nothing? You're not even gonna try?!"*~  
  
~*"There's nothing we can do, Miss."*~ The first Nurse said, ~*"According to the charts we pulled up, this baby wasn't even supposed to be here for another 3 months."*~  
  
~*"3 Months?!"*~ Aunt Julia looked down at Raida, ~*"Raid, why's the baby so big if you're havin' it 3 months early??"*~  
  
~*".S-Sin.."*~ She opened her black and red eyes and stared into her friend's hazel ones.~*"I.. I was too..c-close to it..and.."*~  
  
She took a deep breath, then went on, ~*"I..th-thought it was only when you're near the Farplane..that it..it speeds your pregnancy..b-but.."*~ She gritted her teeth, swallowing another scream,~*"B..but I guess since..I was near so many..that we-..were dying or dead that it..it."*~  
  
She cut off again, this time unable to surpress her pain. The second Nurse pulled her mask up further on her face.  
  
~*"Here it comes, now Raida, on the count of five, I want you to push, alright?"*~  
  
But the young woman was still trying to choke out the story to Aunt Julia, and barely heard the warning.  
  
~*"N..Neil tried to g-get me out..and..the h-house fell in on him.."*~ She said, eyes locked onto Aunt Julia's.  
  
~*"One..."*~  
  
~*"I t-tried..so hard..to get as many of the kids out as I could.."*~  
  
~*"Two..!"*~  
  
~*"Roch, Diana, Alicia, Wes..and now I'm hearing Arica and Hal too, w-with Botta..and..some of ...my new f-friends..the Smithsons..a-and th..the Korbits..they've got k-kids too.."*~  
  
~*"Three..."*~  
  
~*"E's cunno, Julia.."*~ She slipped into her native tongue, ~*"E's cu..cu..cunno.."*~  
  
~*"Four..!!"*~  
  
Aunt Julia squeezed her young friends hand, ~*"It's alright, sweetheart..you don't worry about a thing..I'll take care of everything.."*~  
  
~*"Five!"*~  
  
With a loud scream, Raida pushed for all she was worth, and moments later, a tiny cry broke into the room.  
  
(Datto..)Naida smiled from the corner of the room, the darkness of her cloak making her feel almost like a harbringer of Death.  
  
The child was cleaned off, wrapped up, and handed to his mother to hold. She cradled him weakly, a bright smile across her face as she stared down into the pale eyes of her son.  
  
~"*He's beautiful.."*~ Aunt Julia said, leaning over the two, ~*"..He has Neil's eyes."*~  
  
~*"Mmm.."*~ Raida leaned foreward, pressing a kiss to her child's forehead, ~*"..He's my little Datto..Datto Lukas Perigan.."*~  
  
~*"Great name,"*~ Aunt Julia smiled, resting a hand on the back of Raida's soaked head.  
  
Suddenly, the young woman tore her gaze from her son and looked up at her friend, eyes full of concern.  
  
~*"Julia?"*~ She said, voice becoming weaker as she spoke, ~*"Take care of him for me, please."*~  
  
  
  
Aunt Julia's eyes widened slightly, ~*"W-what? Raida..it's all right, you're gonna be fine.."*~  
  
~*"No,"*~ She shook her head, ~*"..I'm gonna die..and.."*~ She looked back to Aunt Julia, ~*"I want to go knowing my son is in good hands."*~  
  
Aunt Julia stared at Raida for a moment, before letting out a breath and looked down.  
  
~*"Raida, I.."*~  
  
~*"Please Julia,"*~ The younger woman reached out with one hand and took hers, ~*"Please..promise me..That you'll take care of him..you and Matt are all that's left for him and the others now.."*~  
  
Aunt Julia looked back to her friend, feeling hot tears well up in her deep hazel eyes.  
  
~*"..Alright Raida.."*~ She said softly, ~*"I promise.."*~  
  
The half Al Bhed sighed contently, and pulled her hand back to hold her son. She layed back onto the bed, cradling him close to her as he reached up curiously to tug on the red strands in her hair. She smiled slightly, and took a deep breath. She exhaled, and began singing the Hymn.  
  
Aunt Julia stood quietly next to her, eyes closed as she listened to her friend's beautiful voice as it rang through the quiet ER. The two nurses stood just as silent next to the supplies closet, watching.  
  
A minute later, the young woman finished the song, taking another deep breath in and kissing her son. Only this time, after she exhaled, her chest didn't rise again, and her head rolled back onto Aunt Julia's arm as a small smile spread on her pale lips. She was gone.  
  
~*"Oh, Raida.."*~ Aunt Julia said softly, brushing her friend's hair out of her face.   
  
Suddenly, Datto started crying. Instictively, Aunt Julia reached over and picked him up from his mother's limp arms, cradling him in her own.  
  
~*"Hello, Datto.."*~ She said, tears streaming down her face, ~*"..I'm your Aunt Julia..I'm gonna raise you for a long while..alright?"*~  
  
He stopped crying, looking up at the woman with his large pale, red and black speckled eyes. After a moment, he laughed, grabbing hold of one of the straps to Aunt Julia's top and tugging it with childish interest.   
  
She smiled, then looked back to Raida on the bed. Silently, she leaned foreward, kissing her on the head, then straightening up to look at the Nurses. The first one came foreward, holding out her arms.  
  
~*"We'll get you the paperwork, Miss.."*~  
  
~*"Newman."*~ Aunt Julia filled in,~*"Julia Newman.."*~  
  
~*"All right then, Miss Newman, well get you the paperwork. Are you planning on staying in Besaid very long?"*~  
  
~*"Actually, I'm here to pick up my nephew, Keepa."*~  
  
~*"Ahh...Roch and Alicia's boy."*~  
  
~*"That's him."*~  
  
~*"Well,"*~ The Nurse took Datto from Aunt Julia's arms, sending him into his fit of crying again,~*"Good luck, Miss Newman, we'll have Datto ready for you to come get him in about a week."*~  
  
~*"Thank you,"*~She replied, turning before the scene before the urge to take Datto back became too much. She walked to the double doors, lowering her head as she went past Naida.  
  
~*"Matt..."*~She said softly, tears continuing to stream down her face, ~*"Where are you..?"*~  
  
Naida sighed as she went out the doors, and turned to follow her, only when she went through them, she entered darkness.  
  
  
  
(Here again? What's the big idea?)  
  
Nothing.  
  
(You know, it would figure that Teale sent me to the wrong place.)  
  
~*"What are you doing out here?"*~  
  
~*"Walking, what's it look like?"*~  
  
(More voices? Joy, I'm a regular schitzo.)  
  
~*"Adam, it's pouring down rain."*~  
  
~*"So?"*~  
  
(Adam...?! But that's my..!)   
  
*Flash*  
  
Naida twisted around to find herself standing in the rain yet again, only this time, she was outside, on a wooden dock. Dark crates formed a small wall behind her, save the small opening on the end that gave just enough room to get to the walkway, while in front of her was the stretch of wood that went out over the sea. She looked up, and gasped.  
  
In front of her, were the 17 and 18 year old versions of her mother and father.  
  
~*"You'll catch your death out here!"*~ She stated, stamping one booted foot in the water, splashing some up on Adam's Goer uniform.  
  
~*"I will not,"*~ He argued, looking down at her with his dark green eyes,~*"You can keep me warm."*~  
  
She smiled back up at him, light green eyes shining prettily in the dim streetlamp light. Her short, dark brown hair stuck to the sides of her face, and she brushed them away with one no-finger gloved hand, before sliding both hands behind her back, twisting absently at the belt loop of her cut-off shorts.   
  
Adam stepped foreward, pulling the short woman into his arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead, before turning back to the sea, green eyes getting lost in the waves as they rolled in and out, some splashing up onto the dock and over his sandled feet.  
  
Erin stared at his back for a moment, before tilting her head to the side.  
  
~*"...Adam..?"*~ She said softly, ~*"Is..everything okay?"*~  
  
He never looked back at her, but nodded. She sighed, dropping her hands back to her sides.  
  
~*"Adam, you suck at lying."*~  
  
This caused the Al Bhed to smile a bit, but he never turned around. She took a step foreward to him, running a hand over her wet hair.  
  
~*"..It's alright if you don't want to talk about it..just..know that I'm here if you need me."*~  
  
Adam lowered his head, rain rolling down and off his dirty blonde hair and chin.   
  
~*"You mean the world to me.."*~ He said softly.  
  
Erin smiled slightly, putting her small hand on his shoulder,~*"You ARE my world."*~  
  
He turned and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, watching her.  
  
~*"It's just...Sin could come at any time..anywhere any place..and take you away from me..and I don't like that at all Erin..not one bit."*~  
  
The Al Bhed woman let out a sigh. A deep, jaded sigh that let Naida know that the form of her Mother in front of her wasn't just 17, but 17 with so much drama in her life that it was almost unbelievable.  
  
(Not with Sin around..)She thought, pulling herself onto one of the crates to sit.  
  
She continued to watch at her mother took another step foreward, sliding her hand into Adam's and leaning over on his shoulder.  
  
~*"Adam.."*~ She trailed off, placing her other hand on his arm to let him know how she felt.  
  
He looked down at her, gazing at the top of her head for a moment, before stepping away, and looking back out over the sea.  
  
~*"Erin,"*~ He started, not even looking at her as she took a step back, almost hurt by him pulling away, ~*"I don't ever want to lose you. If Sin comes, and I have to get up and fight it to keep it from taking you, I'll do it. If it throws you out into the sea, I'll go out there and save you..."*~  
  
He turned back to her, eyes wild with something that Naida could only identify as love.  
  
~*"And if it takes you away from here, if it takes you somewhere to die..I want to go to, so I can die with you."*~  
  
Erin stood in the dim light, eyes beginning to well up with tears as she pressed a hand over her mouth and stared at the man she loved.  
  
~*"What I'm trying to say is.."*~ He went on, walking toward her, ~*"...I would do ANYTHING, to be with you for the rest of my life..I would go anywhere..do anything..because..I love you."*~  
  
He stopped, and watched as she put both hands over her mouth, eyes widening slightly.  
  
~*"And...and I don't care if you feel the same way..I just..I had to let you know..before.. anything could happen.."*~  
  
She stared at him for a moment longer, before breathing in deeply and pulling her hands down in front of her.  
  
~*"Adam Dark.."*~ She said shakily, ~*"..I..I would follow you..to the ends of Spira..if you wanted me to..I would go through Ifrit's fire..just to be with you..I would..I..."*~  
  
She trailed off, before exhaling and dropping her head slightly, ~*"I love you."*~ She looked back up at him, tears streaming down her face, ~*"..Yevon..I love you so much..."*~  
  
With that, she ran foreward into his open arms, letting her tears of both joy and pain flow down her tan face as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back tightly, pressing his face into her hair and letting himself get lost in her scent.  
  
After a moment, he stepped back, looking into her eyes. She continued to look at him, even as he knelt down in front of her, pulling a small box out of the front of his uniform.  
  
~*"Erin Aurora Kilian.."*~ He said, opening the black thing to reveal a silver butterfly ring, ~*"I love you..with all my heart..and..and ..I want to be with you..for the rest of my life.. and..I hope that you..feel the same way.."*~  
  
Erin stared at him for a minute, before a beautiful smile suddenly spread across her face.  
  
~*"I do.."*~ She said, letting him slip the ring on her finger, ~*"And I will be with you..for the rest of our lives."*~  
  
Without another word, she fell into his arms again, this time kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her legs and picked her up, breaking the kiss with a laugh. She looked down at him and smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders as he spun her around in the rain. Finally, he stopped, and gazed up at her for another minute, before letting her slide down to be just above his face. She leaned down and kissed him again.  
  
Right at that moment, a bright flash illuminated the darkness.  
  
~*"AHAHAHAHA!!!"*~ Came a loud, feminine laugh from the opening in the crates, ~*"I got that on CAMERA!!!"*~  
  
The couple and Naida twisted around to see 16 year old Raida Perigan run out into the open with a camera, dancing around.  
  
~*"I got you on camera, I got you on camera!"*~ She sang.  
  
~*"Yeah, but that camera ain't gonna last if you keep it out in the rain, Raid."*~  
  
17 year old Aunt Julia stepped up behind her. The young half Al Bhed looked at her, then her camera.  
  
~*"Dangit, yer right!"*~ She ran back into the the shelter of the crates to hide it.  
  
~*"So, you lovebirds, what's happenin'?"*~ Came Uncle Matt's voice as he walked up behind Aunt Julia, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist.  
  
~*"Oh..nothing"*~ Erin said playfully as Adam set her back down. She reached up with her ringed hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Of course, the gesture didn't go unnoticed, and soon, Aunt Julia had tackled the young woman to the ground.  
  
~*"NO WAY!! LET ME SEE IT!!!"*~  
  
The pinned Al Bhed laughed as she held up her hand to show off her new ring, letting the curly-haired woman gaze at it. She was soon joined by an awestruck Raida, who stared at it and muttered something about her camera.  
  
~*"What now? What'd I miss?"*~  
  
The guys and Naida looked over to see 19 year old Hal Trapper walk through the small opening in the crates, blue-green eyes glittering in the dim light. He saw the scene with Erin, Raida, and Aunt Julia, and laughed.  
  
~*"You asked her, didn't ya?"*~ He asked as he walked over to his two friends.  
  
~*"Sure did,"*~Adam grinned, looking over at her, ~*"It was great."*~  
  
~*"It was probably the biggest mush fest in the world."*~ Uncle Matt said with a grin, punching Adam on the shoulder playfully,~*"You know how Dark is."*~  
  
Hal smiled, and then the three men laughed.  
  
Naida smiled from her perch on the crates, brushing a locke of blonde hair out of her face as she continued to gaze at the happy scene.  
  
(They were so happy then...)She thought,(They were happy last I remembered too, but..not like this..)  
  
She sighed, before pushing off of the crate and glancing up at the sky.  
  
(But...why?) She shook her head, the hood of her cloak falling off, (...Why am I seeing this? What does all of this mean..?)  
  
She took another deep breath, and turned to walk out of the exit hole in the crates.  
  
~*"Wait!"*~  
  
Naida froze.  
  
(...What?!..Are they talking to me..?)  
  
~*"Naida, come back, please!"*~  
  
The Al Bhed orphan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the familiar voice calling her name. Slowly, she turned around.  
  
~*"...Mom?!"*~  
  
She looked back to the dock to see only her mother and father now, both the 41 and 40 ages they died at. Her mother was a bit taller, and her eyes were back to their light blue she had remembered them as. Her father looked at bit more age-worn, his skin a little darker, and his eyes a deep dark green, like Teale's.  
  
~*"Naida, honey.."*~ Her Mother said with tears in her eyes as she walked foreward.   
  
~*"Mom!"*~ She yelled, running the distance between them and falling into her mother's tight embrace. The two held eachother for a moment, taking in the time they had together, before they stepped apart, and Naida looked to her father.  
  
~*"Dad.."*~ She said softly, smiling a little as tears ran down her face.  
  
~*"Hey sweetheart,"*~ He said with a smile as he pulled her into a big hug.  
  
~*"I've missed you so much.."*~ She managed to get out.  
  
~*"And we've missed you,"*~ Erin said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, ~*"You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Naida."*~  
  
The young Al Bhed reached up and held her mother's hand. Smiling slightly.  
  
~*"I'm glad I could see you again.."*~  
  
~*"We're glad we could see you,"*~ Her father replied, kissing her head, ~*"And..we're sorry you had to see all of this."*~  
  
Naida stepped back, looking between her parents, ~*"You..you two did all this?"*~  
  
~*"The visions, yes,"*~Her mother replied, ~*"But that's all."*~  
  
~*"So..that's why Teale's spell didn't work,"*~ She said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
~*"Right."*~  
  
The blonde woman nodded in understanding, then looked back up to her father.  
  
~*"But...why?"*~ She asked, ~*"Why did you show me all this...? Hal and Arica..Uncle Matt..Aunt Julia and Raida..and then you two...why?"*~  
  
~*"Well,"*~ Her mother started, ~*"...It's hard to explain..you see.."*~  
  
~*"We can't tell you what's to come in the future,"*~ Her father helped, ~*" We can't give you direct information that we know..because of..certain barriers..in this world."*~  
  
~*"..Barriers?"*~  
  
~*"Yes,"*~Her mother picked up,~*"..Forsay, we can't bring ourselves back to life, we can't go back in time and change the future, but we can show you things that will help you in yours, because you're still alive..we can help you live."*~  
  
~*"You mean...you can't tell me what's going to happen in the future, but you can show me clips of it?"*~  
  
~*"Yes."*~  
  
~*"But...those weren't clips of the future..those were things from the past."*~  
  
~*"Naida,"*~ Her father went on,~*"We didn't show you the future, because that isn't what will help you..seeing these past experiences..is what will help you."*~  
  
~*"But..why can't you just tell me?"*~  
  
~*"Because..it's a barrier..we just CAN'T."*~  
  
~*"Oh.."*~ She looked down,~*"..All right."*~   
  
They stood in silence for a moment, before she shook her head, ~*"But..those clips..what does it mean? Is something bad going to happen? Can't I just stay here with you?"*~  
  
~*"Sweetie,"*~ Her mother took her hands, ~*"There are things left on Spira..that need to be taken care of..things..out of our control..I know it's not fair, but.."*~  
  
~*"It's alright, Mom,"*~ She said, laughing a little, ~*"You're starting to sound like Leon now.."*~  
  
Her mother smiled, hugging her, ~*"Oh..Naida.."*~  
  
~*"But..I just wish I knew why,"*~ She said softly, hugging back.  
  
They stepped apart, her mother brushing a locke of Naida's hair away from her face.  
  
~*"Well..I'll show you one reason.."*~ She said softly, looking at Adam. He nodded, and knelt down to the dock, sticking his hand into a puddle of water.  
  
The water shimmered, and suddenly an image appeared. Naida stepped foreward, and looked in.  
  
~*"...Botta..."*~She said quietly, taking her hands from her mother and kneeling down next to her father.  
  
In the image, was the hospital room in Luca. Her unconcious body was lying on the bed in the corner, and Botta was seated next to it, head resting on the plastic guardrail.  
  
~*"I don't think you really want to leave him.."*~ Her mother said behind her.  
  
Naida blinked slowly, never turning away from the scene. She reached down to touch it, when her father grabbed her suddenly and pushed her in.   
  
Before she could scream, she opened her eyes. She was in the hospital room, standing behind Botta. She looked behind her to see her parents, shaking her head and smiling slightly as Adam grinned.  
  
She turned back to the scene, stepping foreward on the white floor until she was next to the redheaded Auroch. She looked down at him, and was about to say something, when she heard his voice.  
  
~*"Naida.."*~ His voice seemed to echo in her world, ~*"Naida..please..don't die.."*~  
  
~*"Botta,"*~ she said softly, reaching out to touch him, but her hand passing right through him. She sighed, and turned to look at her form lying on the bed. Her face was deathly pale, and her skin still shimmered lightly with the infection. An oxygen tube was strapped across her face, IVs and other things were stuck in her arms. To say in the least, she looked like Death in a hospital gown.  
  
She looked down her body's arm to the ID bracelet strapped on her wrist. Naida Raine Dark. She shuddered slightly, just a day before, she'd been wearing one of those, and now there she was, wearing another one, only for different causes.  
  
She continued to stare at the bracelet, until she saw something move. For a moment, she thought it was her hand, but then she stepped foreward, and her jaw dropped.  
  
Botta was holding her hand.  
  
~*"Naida.."*~His voice echoed around her again, ~*"..Don't leave me..please..I need you here..with me..."*~  
  
Naida reached up with one hand and covered her mouth, the other one absently holding her tags. After a minute, she whirled around and looked at her mother and father.  
  
~*"Mom, Dad,"*~ She started, tears welling in her eyes again.  
  
~*Shhhh..."*~ Her mother stepped foreward, pulling her into her strong arms, ~*"It's alright, honey, I know..I know.."*~  
  
~*"I..I don't want to leave him.."*~She said softly, ~*"..I can't leave him..I..I'm so sorry.."*~  
  
~*"Hey kiddo, it's okay,"*~ Her father said, hugging both her and her mother, ~*"..Just..close your eyes..and try to relax..."*~  
  
Naida paused, before nodding. Slowly, she closed her eyes, burying her face into her mother's shoulder as she took a deep breath. She felt both her mother and her father kiss her on the cheek and the top of her head, and her father saying something softly.  
  
~*"Goodbye, Naida,"*~ Her mother whispered.  
  
She went to respond, but nothing came out. She opened her eyes. Darkness again.  
  
(Mom? Dad?) Her mind called (...What's happening?)  
  
She blinked, and suddenly, an array of scenes flashed before her.  
  
In the Calm Lands, Botta glaring at her behind the counter. On the Airship, her looking up at him after he caught her when she tripped. In Besaid, when she'd fallen onto him after he'd taken her towel. On the lookout, the night he'd kissed her. In Luca's hospital, when he was walking out of the door to her room, and then the Sphere, him pulling her body close to his as she fell limp in the water.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note: Oh gee...this is just great. I had ALL of the chapters ready to go, and then I wrote this one out in detail, and saw it was too long, so I cut it in half, and here it is! I'm so sorry this took so long! *looks at it* I don't think it's really that great...just a bunch of flashbacks and such. The good stuff I'm hoping to put in the next chapter! I'm sorry if I've got a bunch of lifelines tangled up (EX. Uncle Matt finding Botta washed ashore, in chapter 9 I said he'd washed ashore in a boat, not on a board), I'm gettin a bit mixed up, but I PROMISE I'll fix everything before this is all over with!  
  
Okay, once again, I'm doin' quick thankios!  
  
Tio: I love the Tiggs one shot you did! I really, I would try my own, but it wouldn't be near as good! You're an awesome writer, and I CAN'T WAIT for the next chapter of Strange Glue!!  
  
Carter: You're on vacay!! Hope yer havin' a great time!  
  
Daemon: I like the fic you've got so far, good origional character, and I can't wait to read the rest of it!  
  
DA, Soldier of Mercy: Hey, it's alright if yer not reading, but I'm puttin' you here just in case you are, and I don't want to leave you out!  
  
Nikki: Hey woman, I'm gonna go check and see if you've updated yer page and all that greatness! Shame on me for not checkin' in on it sooner! ^_^  
  
FlamingCross: I'm still I'm still a checkin' yer site for anything! Thanks for readin'!  
  
DragonScales: I'm gonna check for updates on yer story (. I'm sorry for not readin' the whole thing by now!!)   
  
Echo: My goodness, you're so sweet! I really don't deserve all of the compliments you give, really I don't! Thank you for reading, and I can't wait to finish readin' that fic you sent me!  
  
Drea: Good holy cow, woman!! I don't care what you say, your fic is freakin' AWESOME!!! I really really like it, and I can't wait to see what happens! ^_^ It doesn't suck, no matter what you say. And if you ever get stuck in some part of it, just holla! Lol me and Echo'll be here ta help you out!  
  
Well now, I guess those thankios weren't as short as I thought! I hope you guys have a great week, and I want y'all to stay safe!!! ^_^ Biya!  
  
-Keeping It "Real,"  
  
~Ari 


	22. Interrupted Silence

*(Looks into the room) Well? Are you guys comin' ta see the patient or what?! It's Chapter 22 now!!!! (Runs back out)*  
  
  
  
"If I were a dentist I would take the oppurtunity   
  
To look in your mouth,  
  
Maybe if I did then I would better understand  
  
Just what you're talkin' about.  
  
And if my X-ray picture gave the proper information  
  
I'd be back at the start,  
  
'Cause every time I try and talk to you  
  
My words keep fallin' apart..."  
  
-Pretty Girls  
  
~Simon and Milo  
  
"What? Would you rather me call him a dirty old man with fleas?" -Laura Sky  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(..Please...just..don't..)  
  
"Please..Naida..."  
  
(You can't leave me..)  
  
"Don't leave me.."  
  
Botta Trapper sat in the Luca Hospital ER, tired head rested on the plastic guardrail of Naida's bed, hand in hers, muttering softly. His body was dozing, yet he was still talking. The things he muttered echoed strangely in his head, but he was too drained both physically and emotionally to care.  
  
(Just..wake up..)  
  
"Give me a sign..something..anything.."  
  
(Let me know you're still alive..)  
  
"Let me know you can hear me.."  
  
(I love you..)  
  
"I l-"  
  
He was cut off when suddenly he felt something pressure lightly on his hand. He glanced quickly up at the small, still cold one he held in his, but nothing happened. Sighing, he looked back down to the floor, eyes drooping halfway shut again.  
  
(Just imagining things..)  
  
"Maybe I'm wishing too hard..I-"  
  
Once again, he was cut off by the light pressure on his hand. This time, he sat up, bloodshot blue eyes open, and eyebrows raised. His tired gaze connected with Naida's weak green, and for a moment, he thought that he was just looking into her empty eyes again, until he noticed something.  
  
She was smiling.  
  
"...Naida..?" He questioned softly, unsure whether or not he was imagining things.  
  
"Hey.."She replied weakly, grinning ever so slightly.   
  
Botta's jaw dropped. She was alive. Naida Dark was alive.  
  
"I..Ah..."He didn't know how to start, "Good Morning."  
  
(Oh that was smooth.)  
  
She smiled, and started to laugh, but it broke into a cough. She pulled her freehand up to her mouth, and was about to pull her hand that Botta held, when it stopped.   
  
"You okay?" He smiled slightly, "You need some water?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks,"She said hoarsely, resting her hand on her stomache, "I'm good."  
  
They sat for a moment, before she looked down to the hand that Botta held. He followed her gaze, and when he saw what she was looking at, he almost pulled away from her.  
  
"Oh,"He said, feeling his face threatening to turn red, "I..I'm sorry..about that..It's just..ah.."  
  
Once again, the Al Bhed smiled, squeezing his hand.  
  
"It's alright..I can't feel them anyway..they're too cold.." She held up her free one, "Especially this one."  
  
She gave him a side glance, then looked at her freehand. He paused, before smiling.  
  
"Well,"He said, reaching up and taking her freehand with his, "I guess we'd better fix that, ya?"  
  
"Ya." She laughed a little.  
  
Again, they were in silence for a minute, both staring at their hands as unshared feelings passed between them. After a few minutes, Naida looked up at him, blonde hair hanging down in front of her pretty face as she searched for the words to start a conversation.  
  
"...You..know.."She said slowly, causing the redhead to look up, "..I'm..really sorry that I worried you...guys."  
  
The Auroch paused, unsure whether or not the pause between "You" and "Guys" was intentional or not. He shook his head.  
  
"It's alright," He said, squeezing her hands, "So long as you're safe now...you saved Keepa's life, you know."  
  
"I did? Oh, I did..." She looked down, blushing a little, "It's no big thing, I was just tryin' to keep the ball from goin' in the goal."  
  
"I bet."  
  
She looked back up at him, face blushing even more when she saw his smirk.   
  
(Yevon I hate it when he does that look.)  
  
The fell into silence one more time, before Botta took the initiative to try for a conversation.  
  
"...I'm really sorry I couldn't get to you in time." He said, letting most of it slip without thinking.  
  
Naida looked up at him, eyes wide, "Oh, no no...It wasn't your fault, please don't think it was! I really..it was my fault.. I just.. I was so mad at Viranda for.."  
  
She cut off when she realized she'd said Viranda's name. Wincing a little, she looked at Botta, who was still watching her carefully.  
  
"For what?" He hinted for her to go on.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, before clearing her throat, "For..hurting our team.."  
  
Botta nodded, "I was too."   
  
Naida smiled slightly, taking a breath (Wow..he didn't freak out at her name...maybe..he's changed..)  
  
"Umm...Naida?"  
  
She snapped out of her daze, looking up at him, "Yes?"  
  
He looked down, "I..I wanted to tell you something..but..I never got the chance to..and..Well I told you while you were unconcious.." He stopped, shaking his head, "Okay that was dumb, shouldn'ta told you that."  
  
She laughed a little, "It's alright, I've talked to unconcious people before."  
  
He glanced up at her, "Really? I mean," He shook his head again, "Naida, what I'm trying to say is.."  
  
She squeezed his hands again, "Yes?"  
  
"...Is I..I-"  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, cutting the redhead's confession short. The two both looked to see Laura Sky walk in, clipboard in hand and mouthcloth in place.  
  
"Now Botta, I've got to change some of Naida's IV's and such, and I'm gonna have to ask you to-"  
  
She stopped when she looked up and saw that the Al Bhed was wide awake and smiling.  
  
"Naida!" She exclaimed, running over to the bed, "You're..you're awake!!!"  
  
"Yeah," She said with a laugh, "I am."  
  
"Oh, oh..the guys are gonna be SO happy!!" She said, setting her clipboard on the small table at the foot of the bed then turning to to the doors, "Oh, thank you Yevon, thank you so much! Robert, Drea!"   
  
With that, she was out the doors. The two still in the room could hear her talking frantically to the other 12 that were out in the hallway. Slowly, they turned and looked at eachother.  
  
"...Looks like yer about to get clobbered." Botta said jokingly, squeezing her hands.  
  
"Yeah I know," She gave a side glance to the doors, then back to him, "But I deserve it, I shouldn't have worried them all like that."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, ya?" He reassured, "You couldn't help bein' sick. It was Viranda's fault."  
  
The sick Al Bhed was about to protest, when suddenly the door swung open, and in came the whole group. A chorus of "Naida!"s and "You're okay!"s sounded throughout the tiny room, and instictively the two sitting both pulled their hands from eachother and covered their ears. They looked at eachother, Botta smiling slightly and Naida giving him a sweet grin, then laughing a little. The redhead stood up and pushed through the group, making his way for the door. Once he reached it, he turned back and took one last look at the woman on the bed, who was distributing hugs to all of her friends. She glanced over at him, and gave him a green-eyed wink, before turning to talk to Jassu, who made her laugh almost as soon as they started talking.  
  
(Guess I'll haveta tell her later) He thought, then he laughed softly, (Hope she's still sane enough to understand me then.)  
  
With a smile, the redheaded Auroch turned and walked out of the ER, and out to the cafe.  
  
  
  
He approached the glass door, peering in to see no one sitting down. In the back he saw a few waiters and waitresses, and one of the men mouthed the words "We're not open yet." Botta nodded, and was about to walk away when he heard Amelio's yell from the back. He turned to see the large man lean out from behind the counter, green eyes sparkling as he motioned for the young man to come in. Botta laughed a little, then opened the door and walked in.  
  
Instantly, the scents of fresh coffee and hot chocolate filled his nose. It was a welcome, familiar scent, and yet it made him think of Naida. Almost every time he'd gone to the cafe, she was either sitting at the bar or in the booth closest to the door. He glanced at both places, almost wishing the woman he'd seen moments earlier would magically appear in one of the two places.  
  
"Well Trapper, are ya comin' in or aren'cha?"  
  
The Auroch snapped out of his daze and looked up at the chef, who had come out from the kitchen and was standing behind the bar, large tan arms draped over it as he leaned foreward.  
  
"Oh, yessir, sorry."  
  
"Sir?"The chef laughed, "Trapper, Sir's my old man's name. I'm only 33!"  
  
"Ah..my bad...Yeah."  
  
The taller man laughed again, "That's more like it. Now come on over here and have a seat!"  
  
Botta almost hesitated, obviously intimidated by the Al Bhed's outgoing personality, but forced his feet to move and was soon sitting in front of him. The man grinned widely, straight white teeth shining almost as brightly as his clean bald head. Indeed he was young, Botta could tell once he was up close. There wasn't a wrinkle on the man's face, save the one's that appeared when he smiled or laughed. He had a small goatee, not too big, but not so small as to go unnoticed. In a short sense, he looked almost like a younger version of Rikku's father, Cid, only wearing a white apron over his black cargo pants and sleevless shirt.  
  
"What'll it be?" He asked, leaning back off the bar.  
  
"Uhh..hot-" The redhead stopped short, suddenly getting the urge to order something more manly, "Do you guys serve the suicide this early in the morning?"  
  
"Sure do!" Amelio grinned, reaching under the counter, "One Seaside Suicide, comin' up!"  
  
In one swift move, the large man pulled out one tall clear glass, setting it smoothly on the bar in front of him. Then even quicker, he did something Botta had never seen before. He pulled out two bottles of the liquid, spinning them simultaneously at first, then both at the same time. Almost as soon as he'd started, he stopped the bottles in mid-spin, holding them over Botta's glass and filling it up. As soon as it was full, he spun the bottles backwards, then slid them back under the counter.   
  
Botta stared at him, eyebrow raised and mouth slightly ajar. After a moment, the chef laughed.  
  
"Boy, I didn't go to bartending school 3 years for nothin'! Enjoy yer drink!"  
  
He turned to leave, when Botta finally snapped out of his trance, pulling his drink to him.  
  
"That was really cool." He said bluntly.   
  
That caused Amelio to laugh even harder, turning back to the young man, "Well, thanks. It's been almost 2 years since I've done that. It felt good to finally do it again."  
  
"...Can anyone else do that?"  
  
The Al Bhed snorted a little, wiping his hands absently on his apron.  
  
"Sure, the 'tenders in Guadosalam, ones in Bevelle, Macalania.."  
  
"No no.."He shook his head, "I mean here."  
  
"Oh...well.."He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down slightly, "Well..there is one..but.."  
  
Botta raised his eyebrow, "But..?"  
  
"Hey guys, I'm here!"  
  
Both of the men turned to see Drea walk through the door, a smile on her pretty face that seemed to light up the room even more as she came toward the bar. Botta saw when she got closer, that her eyes weren't as bloodshot as his, but it was obvious she was tired, even if the smile on her face said otherwise.   
  
The short blonde stepped up to the counter, hopping up into the chair next to Botta, and looking between the two men next to her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Amelio,"She said sincerely, resting the side of her head on one of her propped up hands and looking up at him, "Long night last night, then I hadta run home and check on Nero."  
  
"It's good,"He said with a shrug, "How's the kid doin'?"  
  
"He's great,"She said, eyes closed but smiling, "I called Mrs. Madison last night, asked her if he could stay over with her. He's been over there with little Paul and Joseph, havin' a blast..." She laughed a little, "I went over there to get him, and he asked me if Jassu was okay. He even gave me a card he made, told me not to read it, but to give it to 'im when I saw him again."  
  
She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the small piece of folded blue construction paper, holding it up for them to see. Her eyes were half open, and she glanced between the two before sliding it back in. She took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair, then letting it rest on the bar next to the elbow of her other arm.  
  
"Amelio..can I have some coffee?"  
  
"It's in the heatin' bottles now, can ya wait a few 'til we can get it in the pots?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Why are they in the bottles? What's wrong with the stove?"  
  
"Cold Season,"He said bluntly, "Electric lines to the stoves froze up, and we probably won't get 'em thawed out 'til about 3 this afternoon."  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"About 10."  
  
The Lucan barwaitress groaned, turning to let her forehead rest on both hands, blonde lockes falling down through her fingers.  
  
"I...need..coffee..now.."  
  
"Well," Amelio sighed, "I'm sorry, Drea. Unless you can hold the bottles to pour it, then yer outta luck for at least the next 15 minutes."  
  
"How hot are they?"  
  
"Shouldn't be too horrible, just put 'em over the fire a few minutes ago."  
  
Drea paused, sitting up, before letting out a slow breath and dropping her hands to the bar.  
  
"Give 'em here."  
  
The Al Bhed chef raised his eyebrow, turning to the kitchen, "Alright, you asked for it.."  
  
He disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving the two tired friends sitting at the bar. The blonde haired woman paused, looking around the counter for a moment, before pulling herself up onto the bar, then sliding almost over it. She hung over the side toward the back, strong legs kicking to push her futher over the bar. Botta watched her, confused, and was about to grab her legs to keep her from falling, when she lowered them and hooked the lower part of her boots under the bar, holding her in place.  
  
"Umm...Drea?" Botta asked, raising an eyebrow, "...What are you doing?"  
  
"Gettin' a cup." Her voice came from under the counter. She reached up with one hand, tugging at the back of her short shirt and pulling it down, then leaning further to dig for the cup, "Whoever stocked these last needs to be shot, they're too far back."  
  
Botta laughed a little, turning from her as he took another sip of his drink. It was bitter, and a little strong for something so early in the morning, but it was waking him up, so he wasn't complaining.  
  
"Mornin' Drea," Came the voice of one of the dark haired waiters as he walked by behind the bar.  
  
"Mornin' Max," She replied, not looking up.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm gettin' a cup."  
  
"Oh," He said, stepping back. He paused for a moment, eyes tracing up the waitress's back and resting on her rear-end. He looked over at Botta, who had his eyebrow raised. The waiter grinned, pointing at it, then stepping closer. Botta shook his head slightly and took another sip of his drink.  
  
(Wouldn't do that if I were you...) He thought.  
  
"Max you sicko," Came Drea's voice from under the bar, "You better not even be THINKING about touchin' anything of mine."  
  
The waiter pulled back, obviously disappointed, "Oh darn. Why not?"  
  
"Because if you do," She replied, suddenly leaning back up and sliding back to her seat, mug in hand, "My boyfriend'll beat the crap outta you."  
  
  
  
Max raised his eyebrow, "Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah,"She said, smiling slightly, "Jassu Korbit of the Besaid Aurochs."  
  
His eyes widened, "You're datin' the Guard from the Aurochs?"  
  
"One of 'em." Botta answered, causing the man to look at him. He took another sip of his drink, "She's not datin' me."  
  
Max paused, before nodding slightly, "I..uh..umm.."  
  
"Yeah," Drea said, flipping a locke of blonde hair out of her face, "Go on now. Run along."  
  
The waiter raised his eyebrow, before walking off. Drea looked over at Botta, a grin reappearing on her face.  
  
"Man," She laughed a little, "I can't wait to tell him about that."  
  
"Don't be so quick about it,"Botta replied, "He might actually chase the guy down."  
  
"So?" She said, turning back to the bar, "He needs it. He's always doin' things like that to the girls around here. Trust me. You don't believe me, just ask Lacy."  
  
"Oh, I believe you," He said, eyes looking up to Amelio as he came back out from behind the bar, bottle of coffee in hand, "Just.. didn't think you'd want to see Jassu dangling some guy he doesn't know off the side of a bridge."  
  
Drea laughed, looking up at Amelio, "'Bout time, slowpoke. I was gettin' grey hairs out here."  
  
"Ah, shut it," He said, setting the bottle down in front of her, "You know how these things are."  
  
"Yeah I know," She said, tapping it to see how hot it was,"I was kiddin'."  
  
"Hey Amelio," Botta said, taking another sip of his drink, "Has Drea seen what you can do with one of those bottles?"  
  
The chef twisted around to him, eyes wide. Botta raised his eyebrow, a little startled, but Drea just laughed, looking up at her boss.  
  
"What he can do with the bottles?" She echoed, smiling slightly, "You mean, this?"  
  
In a split second, the waitress snapped her hand out and grabbed up the still steaming bottle of coffee, spinning it from one hand to the other, before twisting it around and passing it behind her back. Her movements were connected, and way more smooth than Amelio's had been, and all Botta could do was watch. Amelio snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the young woman to finish off.  
  
She did, by twisting the bottle around her back one more time and stopping it over her mug filling it up with her arm crossed behind her back. Once it was full, she spun it back around and set it on the counter in front of her boss.  
  
"....Yeah."Botta said after a moment, "That."  
  
Drea laughed, taking a sip from her fresh mug, "And I was tired too."  
  
"Showoff." Amelio muttered, taking the bottle and walking back to the kitchen, "But remember, you still gotta work today!"  
  
"Yes your majesty,"She said into her cup, then looking to Botta, "Now then, how are you doing today?"  
  
The redheaded Guard laughed, setting his glass down, "Good, actually. Relieved."  
  
"I can imagine," She said with a smile, "Laura told me she walked in and saw you two holdin' hands, lookin' like you were about ta kiss or somethin'."  
  
Botta raised his eyebrow, taking another drink,"Now, I don't know about kissin', but I was holdin' her hands.." He paused when he saw the amused look on Drea's face, "They were cold, she wanted me to keep 'em warm."  
  
"Uh huh." She said, rolling her eyes, "Just face it. You like her and you got busted."  
  
He paused, before laughing and setting his drink back down, "Yeah yeah sure..whatever."  
  
The two went on sitting in silence, drinking their drinks and watching the rain. A few minutes later, the familiar sound of the doorbell rang, and soon after the voice of one of the waitresses.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but we're not open yet."  
  
Drea looked over her shoulder at the intruder, before laughing.  
  
"Hey, Kit it's okay, he's with us."  
  
"Hm?" Botta raised his eyebrow, glancing at her, "Who's with us?" He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys!" Robert walked up to the bar, taking a seat on the other side of Drea, "What's up?"  
  
"Shouldn't we be asking YOU that?" She said with a smile, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
The Al Bhed paused, before realizing what she meant, "Oh! Sorry. Heh..Everything's good at the hospital. Most of the people've already left, goin' where they're goin', ya know?"  
  
"Really?" Botta said, leaning foreward to look at the older man, "Who all's there with her?"  
  
"Oh.." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...There's Laura..Mifurey's still there with Ropp, Mr. Smith and that other lady went to the locker rooms to get somethin' for Naida...Keepa's still in there with his girlfriend, Datto, Letty, and his girlfriend left..don't know where they went..and Jassu went to the lockeroom to get somethin', he should be on his way over here any minute...but that's about it." He paused, then looked at Drea, "Which is another thing, he told me to tell you he's on his way."  
  
"Thanks," She said, downing the rest of her drink.  
  
"Hmm..So Svanda, Keepa, Mifurey, Ropp and Laura are in there," Botta calculated.   
  
Drea laughed, "In other words, she's not alone." Botta raised his eyebrow, and she nudged him playfully, "Darn, right?"  
  
"Whatever." He said bluntly, but smiling.   
  
Robert grinned, running a hand through his ebony hair and leaning onto the counter, "Chyeah right, we all know you like her."  
  
"See?" Drea jumped in, "He doesn't even know you and he can tell!" She laughed again, "Captain Obvious."  
  
  
  
"Woo joy," Botta said, rolling his eyes and taking another sip of his drink, "I'm Captain Obvious all right."  
  
"I'd say so," Robert said, then looked around, "Say, how'd you guys get drinks? Thought this place wasn't open yet."  
  
"It is for us." Drea replied, getting up and walking around to behind the bar, "Whaddya want?"  
  
"Oh, hot chocolate please," He ordered,"Thanks."  
  
"No problem,"She smiled, then turned to the back, "Hey Amelio! How're we lookin' on the hot chocolate?"  
  
"Just filled a pot 'a water up," His voice came from the back,"It's sittin' on the burner!"  
  
"Yeesh, the burner," She said softly, shaking her head, "Be right back, boys. Gotta mix the mess."  
  
They nodded as she walked to the back, leaving the two young men to their silence, until Botta looked over to Robert.  
  
"So, did you two find ya a house yesterday?"  
  
"Actually we did," He said, leaning foreward and looking toward the kitchen,"Turns out the hospital had already had one set up for us, said somethin' about Nurse's privelages. We didn't even haveta go to the hotel we'd booked." He laughed, "I just hope L's plannin' on keepin' that job."  
  
Botta smiled, "I'm sure she will, she seems to like it."  
  
"Yeah.." He looked down, "Yer right."  
  
They were quiet for a few more minutes, before Botta took another deep breath.  
  
"So..you knew Naida when she was younger?"   
  
"Sure did, lived in Home together for...a year. I'd only been there a few months when she and her family came in..she was only 15..I think."  
  
"That made you 17, didn't it?"  
  
"Yep," He said, looking down at his sandaled feet and rubbing them together, making them squeak with the water that covered them, "A year younger than her older brother, he was my best friend."  
  
Botta paused, glancing at Robert as he continued rubbing his feet absently, "...Sorry."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it," He replied, not looking up,"Leon knew what he wanted, he was always that way. Always talked about joinin' the Crusaders, and if I remember one thing about that guy it's gotta be his stubborness. He wouldn't give in if you ripped his arms off and tied him up."  
  
Botta smiled slightly, looking down, "Sounds like Naida."  
  
"You bet," He laughed a little,"You can see alot of him in her, it's almost freaky. And Teale was just as bad, and she was only 11 then. I bet she'd be a knockout if she was still alive," He shook his head,"Let's see...she'd be 17 now. I bet yer friend Datto woulda gone for her."  
  
Botta paused, thinking about the deceased Al Bhed that he'd only spoken to a night before, then lowering his head.  
  
"...Yeah..I bet he would've..I bet she woulda been gorgeous."  
  
  
  
"How does that feel?"  
  
"A little better, thank you."  
  
Mifurey laughed a little as she retaped the oxygen tube to Naida's face.  
  
"It's no problem, so long as you're comfortable."  
  
"Even thought that's impossible," Laura added from her spot in the corner, looking at the charts, "I couldn't ever stand having something strapped to my face."  
  
"Well neither can I," Naida said with a slight smile, "But..this is the closest to comfortable I'm getting, so I'm good."  
  
"And that's great to hear." Mifurey smiled softly, smoothing some of the younger woman's hair out of her face.  
  
The three women were quiet for a moment, before Laura spoke up.  
  
"Wonder where your Aunt Julia and Uncle Matt are, " She said, not looking,"They've been gone for about 10 minutes now..."  
  
"Oh, that's fine, they're probably really tired."  
  
"Yeah, yer right...what'd they go to get anyway?"  
  
"Some clothes of mine."  
  
Laura glanced over at her, "Clothes? I thought all of yours were here already...?"  
  
"Nope," She shook her head,"I actually own a pair of khakis that I brought from the Calm Lands.. I always carry them with me, just in case I need somthin' else to wear."  
  
The short Nurse raised her eyebrow, "You need a shirt?"  
  
"Oh, is my other one all right?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's not that." Laura laughed a little,"I was just asking."  
  
"Ah, well, I don't need one, but something other than my tank top might be pretty good."  
  
Laura smiled, "Well, Robert's supposed to come back here for me in a few minutes, I'll make sure to stop by the house and pick one up for ya."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Take your time too, L." Mifurey added, "She's not gonna need any other clothes for a couple of days."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The older Al Bhed looked down at the sick woman, "You'll be here a couple more days, Naida. Trust me."  
  
"..But why?"  
  
Mifurey shook her head, "You can barely walk, sweetie.."  
  
Naida paused, before nodding, "...You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"No no," She took the younger woman's hand, "It's all right, you just wanted to know."  
  
She looked up at Mifurey, nodded again, then looked back down. Once again, silence settled over the small room, before Naida looked up.  
  
"Where'd Svanda and Keepa go?"  
  
"They'll be back in a little bit," Laura answered, "They went to go get something from the lockeroom too."  
  
"Ah, all right."  
  
"So..." Mifurey started, trying to get a good conversation started, "...Are you and Botta goin' to the Blitz Banquet together..?"  
  
Immedietly the young woman's face began to turn red. Laura turned and looked at her, smiling.  
  
"Ahh...I think that's a "Not yet but I want him to" Mif."   
  
The older Nurse laughed, "It's okay Naida, we won't tell!"  
  
The young Al Bhed ran both hands over her face, smiling, "Well..no.. I mean..I don't know..he hasn't asked me."  
  
"He what?" Laura raised her eyebrow, "Smelly kid better hurry up!"  
  
Both women looked at her, and Naida laughed, "...Smelly kid?"  
  
Laura smiled, "What? Would you rather me call him a dirty old man with fleas?"  
  
"Umm..no that's okay."  
  
"Good,"She nodded, turning back to the charts, "I didn't want to."  
  
Naida looked at Mifurey, who shrugged.  
  
"I bet he'll ask you," The short Al Bhed said, still not looking at the two other women, "Just give 'im a little bit. He'll ask you, and you'll go and have a great time with the rest of yer team."  
  
"Whaddya mean 'The rest of my team'?" Naida raised her eyebrow,"You guys'll be there too!"  
  
Mifurey shook her head, "Naida, we're not on the team, and we're not dating anyone on the team."  
  
"That doesn't matter! I invited you, so you're allowed to."  
  
The older Al Bhed laughed a little, "Naida, you're so sweet."  
  
She shook her head, "Nah. Any of the guys woulda said the same thing."  
  
"Well, that's because all of you are freakin' awesome," Laura said, turning to them, "And that's that. Now..." She walked over and gave Naida a quick hug, "I have GOT to go meet my man at the front desk, and before I do that, I have to go check out with Big Man E down the hall, so..I will see you chicks later, k?"  
  
  
  
"Bye Laura," Naida said with a smile, "Thank you."  
  
"Ah, no problem, Lady Auroch," She smiled and gave a slight bow, "Just doin' my job."  
  
"Bye Laura," Mifurey laughed, "You take care of yourself, and if you see Ropp down by the front desk, tell him I'll be down there in a minute." She looked at Naida, "I know he went down there a few minutes thinkin' I was right behind him, so..."  
  
She trailed off with a smile, and Naida laughed.  
  
"Will do, Mif," Laura replied, moving out the doors, "I'll be back later, biya!"  
  
"Bye," Both of the women called back, before the short Nurse disappeared out the door.  
  
"Laura's so nice," Naida said thoughtfully, still looking at the door.  
  
"She is," Mifurey smiled, "My cousin picked a good girl."  
  
They were in silence for a moment, before the Nurse looked to the Al Bhed.  
  
"So..you ready for the Banquet? It's in 5 days, you know."  
  
"It is?" She raised her eyebrow, "Will I be out of here by then?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you should be out of here in a couple of days or so."  
  
She nodded, "...Good."   
  
"Maybe Botta'll ask ya by then."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
The words had left her mouth before she could stop them, and immedietly she felt her face turn red. Her green eyes widened, and she slowly looked up at Mifurey, who was smiling.  
  
"I knew it."   
  
"Don't you have to go meet Ropp?"  
  
She laughed, "Yes I do.. will you be all right by yourself for a few minutes?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good."  
  
"Good." The older Al Bhed hugged her, "If you need anything, just buzz the front desk and have them track down either me or Laura, okay?"  
  
"Okay, thank you Mifurey."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, sweetie," She stood up, walking toward the door,"Anything for a friend."  
  
The two exchanged smiles, before the older one went out the door, leaving Naida to her silence.   
  
The young Al Bhed sighed, laying back onto her bed and staring up at the white ceiling.  
  
(..The Blitz Banquet..) She thought (I wonder if Botta WILL ask me to be his date...) She took a deep breath, rolling onto her side and burying her face into her pillow.  
  
(I hope so...)  
  
  
  
"Where do you think they are now?"  
  
"I dunno Dat..probably somewhere out there, beatin' the tar outta Sin."  
  
The young Shooter nodded, accepting this explanation, then leaning foreward onto the large rail that stretched the great length of Luca's Walkway Bridge next to Letty.  
  
The taller man looked down, kicking some of the smaller pebbles at the concrete wall, trying to take his mind off of their beloved Captain. Where was he? What was he doing? ...Was he even alive?  
  
He shook his head, looking back out over the bridge.  
  
(Can't think like that now, ya?) He thought, (I've worked so hard to keep my faith up, can't doubt him when it matters most.)   
  
He took a deep breath, pushing his threatening inner voice aside long enough to look over at his younger friend, who was still staring out at the sea.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, the sound of his rough voice shaking the calm air between them and making the teenager jump a little.  
  
"Yeah.." He glanced back to Letty, before back out to the sea, "I'm fine."  
  
However, Letty could sense he wasn't fine. In fact, he could almost tell from the way the Auroch stood, that he was a good distance from it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Datto cast him a side glance, pale blue eyes a little dull.  
  
"...Nothin'."  
  
"C'mon, kid," Letty slid over a little, elbowing his friend gently,"You know better than to lie to me, ya?"  
  
He looked down,"...Ya."  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
The fourth Al Bhed took a deep breath, looking back off the bridge, "It's just..everything. Sin, the Cap'n and the others goin' off to fight Sin, and not to mention everything's that's happened to the team this season."  
  
"Ya.."The Center nodded, running a hand over his face, "This season's been straight from Ifrit himself, if ya ask me."  
  
"I'll agree with ya on that one."  
  
The two were quiet for a moment, before Letty took a breath, looking over at his jaded friend.  
  
"Well..Look at it this way Dat," He looked back down for a moment, kicking a few more pebbles, before looking back to Datto, "The more we worry about it, the more they're gonna laugh when they come back."  
  
The Shooter looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Letty..that's a really weird way to look at things."  
  
He shrugged, smiling and looking over the rail at his outstretched hands,"Yeah, well..."  
  
"Hey you guys!"  
  
Instantly the two Aurochs turned and looked at the woman running toward them.  
  
"Hey Lace, what's wrong?" Letty turned and reached out to take his girlfriend's outstretched hand.  
  
"Come look at the news," She panted, gripping his hand and pulling him back toward the Registration Center, "Both of you, you've GOT to see this!"  
  
  
  
Letty looked over his shoulder to Datto, offering the teenager a confused shrug before allowing the honey haired woman drag him to where she worked. Datto paused, before shaking his head and running after them.  
  
A minute later, they were in behind the counter. The two Aurochs stood next to the door, shivering a little with the cold of the rain still on their bodies, while the tall woman in her black dress pants and baby blue button up shirt stood in front of the tv, adjusting the two aluminum foil clad antenna until the picture was once again clear. Once she was finished, she turned up the volume and stepped back.  
  
  
  
"Look," She said, pulling her boyfriend next to her to make sure he was watching, "See? Watch!"  
  
Letty laughed a little, glancing at Lacy as she continued to stare at the staticy tv, then looked to see what she was so worked up about.  
  
"Last night, the Championship Blitzball game was played in Luca between the Besaid Aurochs and the Luca Goers..."  
  
The screen showed clips of the game as the reporter's watery voice continued.  
  
"It was a heated game, with the Aurochs winning by a point. Many say that the game played last night was the most thrilling, most spine-tingling one they'd ever seen, especially with all of the mis-haps that happened during it."  
  
  
  
It flashed, then started showing the three scenes that happened to Datto, Jassu, and Naida.  
  
"Yes, horrible cards were delt to the beloved Aurochs, especially at the end, when Naida Dark, a Center/Shooter recently recruited from the Calm Lands, was hit with a Multi-Status ball kicked by Viranda Bennet, also a recently recruited Center, but this one from Guadosalam.   
  
The ball was said to have hit the young Al Bhed hard on her side, causing an infection deep in her body. Interviewed Doctors from the local hospital said that although she had a rough night, she was going to be just fine.  
  
On another point, everything with the Goers is NOT fine. Officials say that every last one of them was arrested last night, after a policeman overheard them talking about how their plan 'Hadn't worked the way they'd wanted it to.'"  
  
Datto raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms as the screen showed clips of the Goers being put into police cars.  
  
"However, this morning, Balgerda Levery and Doram Whitfield were released with a first offense, this being the first charge against them."  
  
It showed the two Goers walking out of the prison.  
  
"The two women, Levery a Guard and Whitfield a Shooter, were sent out to go start recruiting new members for the team, seeing how their old teammates wouldn't be getting out for some time. Their hearing is next Wednesday.  
  
In other news..."  
  
Before the monotoned reporter could go on to other things, Lacy stepped up and turned the tv off, then turned to the two men that stood behind her.  
  
"So?" She grinned, "Whaddya think?"  
  
"I think it's weird how people find out this kinda stuff and put it together so dang quick," Datto replied, running a hand over his face.  
  
Lacy laughed, nodding, "That's the news for ya," She turned to her boyfriend, "What about you, Letty?"  
  
"I think we'd better go to the cafe and see if the others saw this," He said, reaching out and taking her hand, "C'mon."  
  
With a short "Whoa," The Counter Lady was dragged for the door, and soon, they were out in the rain again.   
  
Datto stood in the small room for a moment, staring at the door, before shaking his shaven head.  
  
"Here we go again," He muttered, before running after them.  
  
"Man, I can't believe this.."  
  
"Oh, I can."  
  
Robert looked across the counter to Drea, who had just set down a tray of hot chocolate in front of a few customers, and was handing the orders out.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well," She didn't look up, "That Viranda chick was pushin' it as it was. They got what was comin' to 'em, that's what I think anyway. Besides.." She finished distributing the cups, picked up her tray, then turned to the Al Bhed at the bar, "They got off easy, if I'd gotten ahold of 'em, there'd be nothing left."  
  
Robert raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his fresh cup of hot chocolate. Drea just smiled sweetly, then turned and went back behind the counter.  
  
Meanwhile, Botta still stared blankly out the window. Ever since the news annoucement, he'd been in a daze, wondering if Naida had seen what he had.  
  
  
  
(If she hasn't..maybe I'll be the first to tell her..) He sipped at his cup of coffee absently, (She'll be happy, I'm sure of it.)  
  
As he stared off into space, Drea re-emerged from the back, carrying her pot of hot chocolate with her. She paused, watching the redhead with an almost confused interest.  
  
"Hey, Drea," Robert held out his mug, "Can I have a refill, please?"  
  
"Oh," She shook her head, snapping out of her daze, "Sure."  
  
  
  
She went and filled the white mug back up, then set the pot down on the bar, leaning over next to it and looking back to Botta.  
  
"...What's goin' on with him?" She asked the white-eyed Al Bhed.  
  
"Probably thinkin' about Naida," He replied, sipping his new filled cup,"You know how he is."  
  
"Yeah.." She said softly, "Hope everyone else gets outta that room soon, so he can go talk to her. I think if he doesn't soon, he might get stuck like that."  
  
That earned a soft laugh from Robert, which in turn caused the barwaitress to smile. She glanced at him, then back to Botta, where her gaze rested, waiting to see some sort of movement other than his mug to his lips. She watched him for a few minutes, before her attention was jerked away by the sound of the entrance bell. She looked, and immedietly her face lit up.  
  
"Jassu!" She ran out to greet her dark knight, who was hobbling in on his crutches.  
  
"Hey woman," He said, leaning on his crutch and taking her in his free arm. He pressed a kiss into her blonde hair, then looked at her, "Man, for only gettin' a couple hours of sleep, you still look good."  
  
She laughed, blushing a little, "Yeah yeah..I'm glad you haven't lost yer sense of humor yet."  
  
"Oh but I will," He looked up to the bar, sliding his arm around her shoulders, "You just wait, I'll finally get so tired that I'll just pass out, then I ain't gonna be crackin' any jokes."  
  
"But I will," She teased, poking him in the side, "I'll stick things up yer nose while yer snorin'."  
  
  
  
"Chyeah," He snorted, looking down at her, "You do that, see what happens."  
  
He smiled, ruffling her hair, before pulling his arm back and making his way to the bar. Drea laughed, following him, then going back behind the bar.  
  
  
  
"'Ey Red," He said, sitting in the empty seat between the Al Bhed and the Auroch, "Whatcha starin' at?"  
  
  
  
When no reply came, he glanced over at Robert.  
  
"'Ey Rob, what's he starin' at?"  
  
"Naida," He replied, giving the Guard an amused side glance before taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"Naida?" He echoed, looking back to his younger friend,"But she's.."He stopped when he realized what Robert meant,"Oh, heh...yeah I bet he is.."  
  
He turned back to the bar as Drea came out with her pot of hot chocolate, stopping in front of him long enough to fill a glass and give a quick kiss, then moving on to take care of the other customers.  
  
The tiny cafe was in silence for a few minutes, before the alienated sound of the entrace bell rang again, this time letting in 5 more customers.   
  
"Heeeeeeyyy you guyyyyssss!!" Came Keepa's loud voice.  
  
"That'd be the Marshmallow," Jassu stated, not even turning around.  
  
"Keepa?" Robert filled in,"Yep, that's him."The white-eyed Al Bhed turned around, holding his mug close to him, "Along with..Mr. Smith, that other lady, Ropp, and Mifurey."  
  
"Hey cuz," The Nurse said as she sat next to him.  
  
"'Eya Mif," He smiled,"How are ya?"  
  
"Well," She smiled, "I will be better than you once Laura gets through with you for being late meeting her at the Front Desk of the hospital."  
  
Immedietly his eyes went wide, and he almost dropped his mug.  
  
"Ah, dangit! I was supposed to meet her ten minutes ago!"  
  
"Yep," Ropp said, sitting next to his girlfriend,"You're dead."  
  
"Thanks for remindin' me, Mif!" Robert called, jumping up and running toward the door,"I owe ya one!"  
  
"Yeah you owe me like 30 right now." She laughed, taking his dispatched mug and drinking what was left.  
  
The black haired Al Bhed ran out the door to go meet his girlfriend, leaving his seat open for the taking. Aunt Julia and Uncle Matt had taken a seat in a booth, where Drea was serving, so Keepa, the only one standing, gladly took it. Jassu shifted in his seat to look at the Goalie.  
  
"Yo Keeps,"He said, raising an eyebrow,"Where's yer better half?"  
  
The Goalie laughed,"Svanda's at the hospital with Naida, she said she'd be here in a few minutes."  
  
"So Naida'll be by herself?"  
  
The two Aurochs jumped at the sound of Botta's deep voice, and Jassu turned around.  
  
"It's a miracle, he speaks!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does," Keepa laughed, "You headin' over there?"  
  
"I am now,"He replied, setting his drink down and getting up, "Thanks Keepa."  
  
"Ah, no big, tell 'er I said hey."  
  
The redhead only nodded, walking toward the door. He was almost there when it swung open, and in came a drenched Letty, Lacy, and Datto.  
  
"Hey guys!" The Center practically yelled,"D..didja see the news??"  
  
"Yeah, we saw it," Came Drea's voice from one of the tables,"At least me Botta and Robert did.  
  
"We saw it on the big screen outside," Uncle Matt spoke from his table.  
  
"I heard it on the radio in the lockeroom," Jassu shrugged.  
  
Datto sighed, "Well joy, all that runnin' for nothin'."  
  
"And you got your cast wet," Mifurey scolded, getting up to meet him as he walked in to sit down,"Datto..now we're gonna haveta rebandage it."  
  
"Oh...boy." He groaned.  
  
"What's going on now?" Ropp asked, turning from his seat to the little scene.  
  
"Datto got his bandages wet," Mifurey said, still examining the wet mess on the young Shooter's arm, "We're gonna haveta redo it..."  
  
The conversation trailed off as Botta turned and continued on his way out the door, moving even faster toward the hospital than he intended to.  
  
The rest of the group in the cafe continued their talking, except for Aunt Julia and Uncle Matt, who watched silently in their small booth.  
  
"He's in quite a hurry to see her, eh?" Uncle Matt smiled, glancing out the window at the redhead as he ran by.  
  
"Yes..but I do remember you moving that quickly one time when a certain girl you loved was in the hospital.." Came Aunt Julia's soft reply.  
  
The old man looked at her, a strange glitter in his dark eyes as he reached across the table and took one of Aunt Julia's hands.  
  
"And I'd still run like that if I ever knew she was in trouble."  
  
"Naida, I'm so sorry."  
  
The Al Bhed looked at her younger friend, taking her hand.  
  
"Sav, don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong. Okay?"  
  
"I..I know..It's just.." She sighed, looking down," I can't help but feel like this whole time, I've been thinking about me, and my problems..so much..that I didn't realize it until now..and.. I just.."  
  
She stopped, looking up and taking a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know anymore, Naida..I was so caught up in my own problems, that I didn't even notice that we haven't been talking as much..and then last night..when I thought I wouldn't ever get the chance to talk to you again..it just..I was..I was so scared.."  
  
Naida listened to her, watching as the young Chocobo Breeder's light brown eyes began to well up.  
  
" You're the best friend I've ever had, Naida.."She looked up at her," And I don't know what would happen if you'd actually..actually.."  
  
Before she could finish, she broke down into tears. Naida watched, until she felt herself beginning to fall apart.  
  
"Oh, Savvy," She said, pulling the younger woman close in a hug, "It's okay..I promise I won't leave you for a long time..and I'm sorry I scared you like that.."  
  
Svanda nodded into the soft fabric of Naida's hospital gown, squeezing her older friend tighter, before sitting back, looking up at her with red eyes. Naida smiled, her own eyes tinted red, and her blonde hair matted to her face.  
  
"..Man.."She breathed, "I need a shower pretty bad..I'm gonna start lookin' like Tidus when he forgets to brush his hair."  
  
Svanda smiled, and they both laughed a little. Svanda sniffed, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Well..I'll leave ya to go do yer thing," She paused,"Do they even have a bathroom in here?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a door in the supplies room."  
  
"Ah,"She got up,"Well..I'll let ya go do it then..later."  
  
She leaned over, giving the blonde woman a hug.  
  
"Love ya Savvy," Naida said softly.  
  
"Love you too, Naids, woman," She stood back, walking toward the door, "If you need anything at all, just yell, all right?"  
  
"Gotcha." The Al Bhed waved.  
  
Svanda nodded, then turned and walked out.   
  
Naida sat in silence for a moment, before turning and looking at the supplies closet door.  
  
"Joy.."She said softly,"How am I gonna get in there without killing myself?"  
  
Slowly she scooted toward the end of the bed, throwing back the covers to reveal her bare legs. She shivered.  
  
"Geez it's nice and freezing in here."  
  
Sliding closer to the edge, she draped her legs over then end of the bed, and looked around for something to grab on to.  
  
(Ah, a chair.)  
  
Carefully, she pulled the short wooden chair close to her, and prepared to push off. However, her concentration was broken whenever the doors suddenly swung open again.  
  
"Naida...?"  
  
She looked up, "Oh, um..hi Botta."  
  
The redhead looked down at her, scratching the back of his neck, "Ah..what are you doing?"  
  
"..Trying to get out of bed." She replied, motioning toward the chair, "Yeah..I was..gonna go take a shower but.."  
  
She sighed, sliding back, "Guess not right now, eh?"  
  
Botta laughed, "You shouldn't be trying to walk anyway, you'll fall down."  
  
"Chyeah.." She smiled slightly, "Guess yer right."  
  
He smiled, and pulled up a chair next to her as she settled back down into her bed.  
  
"So," She pulled the covers up to her collarbone, resting her hands on top, "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Oh, nothin' much," He shrugged, "Just..got tired of bein' at the cafe I guess."  
  
"Not as exciting without me there?" She grinned.  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Good, we can't have you having fun without me now."  
  
Botta looked at her to see her still grinning. He smiled back, and slowly her grin settled to a gentle smile.  
  
(I can't have fun without you anytime...)  
  
"No..I guess we can't."  
  
She nodded, and he sat down backwards in the chair, resting his arms on the back of it. They fell into silence for a moment, before they both tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Well what I-"  
  
"So how-"  
  
They both stopped, laughing nervously. Naida smiled a little.  
  
"Go on."  
  
He shook his head, "No, you go ahead."  
  
She looked at him, and he nodded her on. She nodded back, taking a breath.  
  
"..So..how are Jassu and Datto doing?"  
  
"Oh..They're fine," He smiled a little, "Jassu's lovin' the attention from Drea but-" he paused for a moment to let Naida laugh, "..But he's good."  
  
"Good."  
  
He looked up at her, "You know..the Goers are in jail.."  
  
She nodded, "I know."  
  
He shrugged, "I..figured you'd be happy.."  
  
She frowned, looking down, "Well..not really.." She stopped, shaking her head at his confused expression, "No, it's not that they didn't deserve it..I just..I wish they hadn't done anything like that in the first place, you know?" She looked up at him, green eyes pleading, "I just.. I wish people weren't like that, you know?"  
  
Botta paused, looking at her, before lowering his head and shuffling one of his feet at something invisible on the floor.  
  
"Yeah..I know."  
  
She watched him, blinking slowly, before letting out a slow breath, "..So..was that what you wanted to tell me..?"  
  
"No," He replied, not looking up, "I actually..I came here to..apologize."  
  
She raised her eyebrow, "..For what?"  
  
"Everything." He looked up at her, sincere crystal eyes locking in to her confused green ones, "I mean..all that I've put you through.. I really, I'm a jerk..and..I didn't realize it 'til last night."  
  
"Botta..it's not your-"  
  
"Yes it is, Naida.." He stood up and turned away from her, "It's just...everything that's happened this whole year's been wrong, just..everything. The Blitz Season, Wakka and the others goin' off to fight Sin, then Viranda.." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Everything.."  
  
He was silent for a moment, before he turned to her.  
  
"And then..you came, "He dropped his arm, "You came..and it was like..well at first I thought it was just another problem..but then.. you brought so much..so much life..to our team, and.. I was too stupid to see it."  
  
He sighed, looking at her as she watched him intently, "I hurt you..I made you cry..and.. alot of those times I did it without thinking..then later..I would just..It would rip me apart." He looked back down, "And still.. I was still so wrapped up in my own pride and problems, that I wouldn't even try to apologize..and I would ignore it, thinking it would go away, when really it was all building up inside..then.."  
  
He looked back up at her, "..Then last night..I saw you get hit by that ball, and I swear I heard your little sister screaming at me..and then..suddenly..nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but..the thought that you were going to die..and there was nothing I could do about it..nothing but hold you and try to get you to someone who might help."  
  
He took a breath, holding it for a moment as Naida continued to stare at him, once confused eyes now filled with something else..something Botta..couldn't identify.  
  
"Well," He finally let the breath out, "..That's..about it."  
  
She nodded slowly, lowering her eyes to her bedsheets.  
  
"Botta," She said softly, fisting her hands in them, "..I.."  
  
She looked back up at him, eyes connecting with his again. He shook his head.  
  
"Naida look..the reason I came up here..I was hopin' you'd be alone..because I wanted to tell you something.."  
  
She tilted her head to the side, and he went on.  
  
"I.."He looked down at the floor, walking toward her, "I was gonna tell you that..I..ah.."  
  
He stopped at the foot of her bed, and slowly looked up at her, into her deep, turquoise eyes.  
  
Botta froze.  
  
"Naida?" His voice, only seconds before deep and troubled, was now very confused, "...Why are your eyes turquoise?"  
  
The already confused Al Bhed's eyebrows shot up, "Huh?"  
  
"I'm not kidding," He said, grabbing the metal cliboard off of the trey at the foot of her bed, "Look."  
  
She paused, looking at him, before taking it and looking into it. Sure enough, her once lime green eyes had turned dark turquoise.  
  
"What in Spira?" She said softly, "...What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Maybe it's the infection," Botta shrugged, "Could be a temporary thing, ya?"  
  
"Yeah," She nodded, dropping the clipboard back onto her lap and looking at him, "That's probably it." She laughed a little, "Looks kinda weird."  
  
"Nah," He shook his head, sitting back down in his chair, "I don't think it looks bad."  
  
She raised her eyebrow, "Really?"  
  
"Sure," He shrugged again, looking at her, "I mean, Ropp's eyes are that weird blue, ya? Maybe somethin' like that happened to you?"  
  
"Yeah, but the reason Ropp's eyes are blue is because his Uncle was the last person to die.. someone not directly blood related."  
  
"Oh.." He ran a hand over his face, "Well, you know more about it than I do, ya?"  
  
She laughed, "Ya."  
  
They fell silent for a moment, both staring downward, one at the bed, the other at the floor. Finally, Naida glanced up.  
  
"Umm...was that..what you wanted to tell me?" Her voice was innocent, almost scared.   
  
Botta looked up at her immedietly, swallowing hard, "Ahh..actually it wasn't."  
  
She tilted her head to the side, "Well...are you gonna tell me what it really was?"  
  
"Yeah.." He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck again, "I was..gonna say that...well, what I meant to tell you..is..I.." He looked at her, "Naida, I really l-"  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, causing both of the Aurochs to jump. They turned to see Dr. Evans stride in, clipboard in one hand, and the other adjusting his thin glasses. He stopped when he saw the two younger ones staring at him.  
  
"Oh, pardon me.." His elderly voice reminded Botta alot of Aunt Julia's old teacher Maechen, "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"Oh, no sir."  
  
"No sir, not at all."  
  
He nodded, glancing back down at his clipboard, "Wonderful..very well then..Miss Dark?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
He smiled, "Glad to see you awake finally, you had alot of your friends worried, as I saw."  
  
She blushed a little, "Thank you, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, no dear," He answered, moving toward the two, "Not your fault, not one bit of it. You just worry about getting better, all right?"  
  
He looked down at her, and she nodded.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now then..Sir?" He looked to Botta, "I'm afraid that visiting hours are over, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Visiting hours are over?"He echoed, looking around, "What time is it?"  
  
"Hmm..9 o'clock, if my watch is correct," The old Doctor said, glancing at his watch, "Today did seem to fly, didn't it?"  
  
"Boy, did it ever," Botta said, rubbing the back of his neck, then looking to Naida, "So..I guess this is goodnight."  
  
"Well, perhaps not just yet," He stepped back in, "You see, our ER is needed for an overnight operation scheduled for 9:30, meaning we need to move Ms. Dark to another room as soon as possible, and since I'm the only Doctor on the floor tonight, I have to move the equipment."  
  
"You want me to help her switch beds." Botta said bluntly.  
  
"If you would?"  
  
"Oh, sure." He replied, getting up and moving to unlock the wheels on the small bed, after a moment, he turned back to the Doctor, "...Ah, sir? Where's the lock for the wheels?"  
  
"They're on the side," Dr. Evan's replied, not looking up from unhooking the monitor in the corner, "But you won't be needing to unlock them."  
  
  
  
Botta stopped and stood up, looking at the Doctor, "..Excuse me?"  
  
"I'll be removing all IVs and tubes from Ms. Dark shortly," He explained,"We need this bed for the operation, and the charts seem to say she's doing fine on the lowest levels of machine help."  
  
"Oh.." The Auroch looked to the Al Bhed lying on the bed, "So..what you mean is.."  
  
"I think he wants you to carry me, Botta," She said softly, smiling.  
  
"Ah.."He nodded,"I..I knew that."  
  
She laughed, then lifted her arms as Dr. Evans walked over and began to unhook the IVs and such from her. Minutes later, she was completely clean, and the old Doctor was moving the equipment out of the room.  
  
"Go right, and then go left down the next hallway,"He called over his shoulder, "It'll be the third door on the left."  
  
Soon, the two Aurochs were alone in the room again. The redhead turned to the blonde who was still looking at him.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
She nodded, "Whenever you are."  
  
He took a deep breath, before leaning over and slowly sliding his strong arms around her. One arm under her knees, and the other around her back. Instictively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself as close to him as she could. He paused, looking at her as she looked down at her old bed, then up to him. They stared at eachother for a moment, before she smiled.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
He jolted out of his daze, shaking his head, then returning the smile.  
  
"You I guess."  
  
She laughed, "Funny."  
  
Laughing softly, he turned and carried her out of the ER, and down to her new room. He walked over to the new bed, and knelt to set her down, naturally lowering his head to let her slide her arms over his head. Unconciously she leaned foreward as her body settled down into the new area, but in the process, she bumped his head with hers.  
  
Immedietly, they both jerked up, eyes locking into eachother. After a few seconds, Naida cleared her throat.  
  
"Umm..Botta?" She practically whispered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...You're cutting off the circulation to my feet."  
  
The Auroch looked down, and sure enough, he saw her usually tan feet turning white. At her knees, his strong arms were in almost a deathgrip around her legs.  
  
"Oh," He slid his arms away from her, letting her settle down into her new bed, "Uhh..sorry."  
  
She smiled at him, and he stepped back. After a moment of looking at her, he opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly they both heard someone clearing their throat.   
  
"Pardon me..?"  
  
They both looked to see Dr. Evans in the doorway.  
  
"..Thank you for assisting me in changing Ms. Dark to her new room," He looked at Botta, "And I'm sorry you have to leave her so early."  
  
"Oh, no sir,..don't worry about it, "He rubbed his neck, walking toward the door. He turned and looked at Naida, "...Nite Naida."  
  
"Nite Botta," She said softly, "Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too," He stood in the doorway, staring at her for a moment. She stared back, turquoise eyes shining strangely in the dim light of the lamp in the room.  
  
(...I love you.)  
  
He blinked, then turned and walked out after the Doctor, shutting the door behind him.   
  
However, Naida continued to stare at the door, slowly pulling the decent comforter up over her body as she layed down.  
  
(...I love you too.)  
  
With that, she reached over and turned off the lamp.  
  
~~~~~Author's Note: Well goodness me! Another chapter, and this one isn't bein' put up a month after the last one!! ^_^ Yay!!   
  
Sorry, I know this one wasn't as great as I wanted to be, *lol* But I tried! Hope you like it anyway!  
  
Okay, now for the Thankios! (I swear I'm eating a can of Spaghettios after this.)  
  
Tio!!: Woman, I WILL check out Tupelo today! so THERE! Sorry, not alot of Baidaness in this one...wait yes there was, but still! Hope you got yer fill for the moment, and you'd better be prepared for the next chappie! ^_^ (Oh, and btw, yer e-mail account's full!!)  
  
Carter: VACAY! *grin* Hope yer lovin' it!  
  
DA, Daemon, Sonata,: Keep it real, y'all ^_^  
  
Nikki: *lol* It's oki if yer not postin' anything, less for me to read!! _ JK! I love yer stuff anyway! Thanks 4 readin'!  
  
Flaming Cross: Still waitin' for something of yers, and thanks for reading!  
  
Dragon Scales: Still gotta read yers, I'm sorry I still haven't!   
  
Echo!!: I'm gettin'around to yer story tomorrow when I get home!! I promise! I've been looking over it, and it looks great!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Drea: Okay Missy, here's how it is...thanks for reading and reviewing!! ^_^ I can't say much more, because everything I say, I've already said at one point! You just keep writin' yer awesome stuff, and if you ever need any help, just yell!  
  
Okay now, that's all for tonight! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you stay with me 'til the end!! Have a great week, and STAY SAFE!!!  
  
- Keeping it "Real,"  
  
~Ari 


	23. Sickness

Chapter 23!

"Could you whisper in my ear, the things you wanna feel?  
I'll giva ya anything, to feel it comin'.  
Do you wake up on your own, and wonder where you are?  
And live with all your faults...  
I wanna wake up where you are..I won't say anything at all.."  
-Slide  
--Goo Goo Dolls

"Middle name, you're in trouble." -Jassu Korbit

---------  
"I can't believe they moved her at such a late time last night."  
"Well, L, they can't really help what time they need the ER."  
"But it was a pre-scheduled operation! They should've moved her earlier!"  
"How do you know that it was pre-scheduled?"  
"Because Botta told me Dr. Evans came in and told him it was at 9:30, Robert!"

The taller Al Bhed raised his eyebrow, pulling his short girlfriend to a stop a few feet in front of the door to Naida's new hospital room.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow, pulling her arm away.  
"Laura.." He said calmly, "Don't worry about it, okay? It's done. It's over with. There's no need to fuss about it now."  
She narrowed her eyes, "But Robert, she's weak! What if she'd-"

Before she could finish, Robert leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. She paused, stiffening for a moment, before relaxing and kissing him back. After a moment, he leaned back, pulling her into his arms.

"But she didn't,"He answered softly, "And that's all that matters. You can give them a piece of your mind later, but for now, take care of the innocent patient with an innocent attitude, okay?"

"..Okay," She muttered, hugging her boyfriend before stepping back and looking at him, "..Yevon you sure know how to shut me up, don't you?"

He smiled, ruffling her hair, "Remember to meet me at the cafe at 12, all right?"

"Yeah yeah," She walked toward the door, "You're the one who needs to remember, Mr. Hot Lips."

He smiled, then turned and walked down the hallway. Laura watched him go, then turned to Naida's door. She took a deep, calming breath, then started to go in.

"Naida.." She called softly, slowly pushing the creaky door open, "Naida..? It's time for your first checkup.."

She paused, waiting for a response. When none came, she opened the door the rest of the way and stepped in.

"Naida? It's time to-"

She stopped when she saw Naida wasn't in her bed, but standing in front of the open room window.

"Naida, honey," She said, walking over to her, "What are you doing out of bed? You're too sick to walk."

"I'm sorry.." The younger woman apologized softly, "But..I just wanted to see the rain."

Laura frowned, watching her patient with concern as she continued to stare out the window into the cold, her short breaths flaring up in the mist as it passed by.

"Naida sweetie," She said, stepping up beside her, "Trust me, when you get out of here, you'll be seeing rain so much, you'll be sick of it by the time Cold Season's over."

The Al Bhed stared out the window a moment longer, before glancing to the Nurse.

"...All right."

She turned and slowly made her way back to the bed as Laura shut the window. Once the younger Al Bhed was sitting upright on her bed, Laura turned to her, pulling her Nurse's kit out of the backpack slung over her shoulder.

"You wanna lay down?" She asked as she set the kit on a tray next to the bed, digging for her stethescope.

"No thank you," Was the reply.

Laura paused for a moment, examining Naida from a distance before moving closer and sitting next to her. Carefully, she pressed the stethescope to the sick woman's chest, and her freehand to her back.

"All right..I want you to breathe deep for me, okay?"

Naida did so, letting Laura hear her heart. After a minute, she moved the stethescope to her back, and listened there, before pulling it off of her ears.

"..Breathing's normal.." She said softly as she took Naida's wrist next, finding her pulse, then timing it. After a minute, she shook her head, "..Pulse's normal too.." She slid a bit closer, reaching up and pressing a hand to the younger Al Bhed's head, "...You don't seem to have a fever.."

Laura sat back, looking at Naida as she continued to stare down at the floor, turquiose eyes dull and empty. The Al Bhed Nurse noticed the change in eye color, but decided that then wasn't the time to ask.

"Naida..?" She said softly, "...Are you all right?"

The younger woman slowly looked up at her, before taking a deep breath and looking back down.

"Yeah..I'm just...I'm just tired."

The shorter Al Bhed raised an eyebrow, continuing to watch her friend for any sign of pain. None ever came, but she continued to sit and watch.

A few minutes later, a soft knock was heard at the door, but only Laura looked up as it opened.

"Morning Botta," She said quietly, smiling a little.

"Mornin'," He smiled back, but it quickly faded when he looked at Naida, "..Can I come in?"

"Sure," The Nurse replied, getting up and walking over to the clipboard that sat on a small table on the opposite side of the room. She picked it up and began thumbing absently through it.

The redhead looked at her, then back to Naida as he walked in.

"Hey Naida.."

She glanced at him, "...Hey."

He approached her slowly, "..Everything okay?"

"Yeah.."She looked back down, "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow, much like Laura had done earlier, before sitting down next to her.

"...You sure?"

The young Al Bhed nodded slowly at first, before suddenly changing her mind and shaking her head. Instantly, the redheaded Auroch was filled with concern.

"What's wrong?"

Naida continued to stare at the floor, before taking a deep breath.

"You're going to think I'm stupid."

Botta snorted, "Naida, nothing you say or do is going to make me think you're stupid."

She gave him a side glance, turquoise eyes large and innocent, "Promise?"

He nodded, "Cross my heart hope to die."

She looked at him a moment longer, before looking back down and letting out a sigh.

"...I want to go home."  
The tall Guard tilted his head to the side, "...Besaid."  
She paused, before shaking her head, "..The Calm Lands."  
Botta winced, looking down, "...Why?"

She sighed again, looking toward the wall, "I knew you'd be upset."

"No," He looked at her, "I'm not upset..just confused."

"I can't explain it," She said softly, not looking up,"..I just, looked out the window this morning, and I realized how much I miss seeing the sun rise, you know?"

Botta continued to look at her, until finally she glanced at him. His eyes locked onto her still-turquoise ones, and he let out a sigh.

"Would you...settle for Besaid?"

She lifted her head, "Oh, I'm not saying we need to go back right now or anything...I'm just homesick."  
"Well if yer homesick, and we don't get you home, then you really are gonna get sick."

Naida looked at him, frown fixed foreignly on her pretty face.

(But Besaid isn't my home..) She thought, feeling a sudden wave of sadness wash over her, (As much as I wish it was..I know it isn't..and I know my heart will only be content once I'm back in the Calm Lands for a while..)

She continued to look at him, saddness still dancing in her eyes even as she forced a weak smile to her lips, trying to be happy for him.

"...All right." She whispered, nodding slightly, sliding one cold hand over to rest on his, "..I'll go."

He didn't glance down when she touched him, but instead flipped his hand over to hold hers.

"Good," He smiled, then looked to Laura, who was watching the two quietly, a gentle smile resting on her full lips, "...Laura, do you think it'll be all right if we take her home?"

"Well.." She looked back down at the charts, then shrugged slightly, "There's nothing else for her here..she's in a normal room, off all machines..the only thing she'll need is a doctor's consent I suppose."

"And the OK from the rest of the team," Naida added, glancing in between them, "I..I know Jassu and Letty won't be too thrilled about leaving Lacy and Drea."

Botta nodded, "I know..but I'm sure they'll understand." He looked back to Laura, "Laura? Could you get an OK from Dr. Evans, and I'll go talk to the others?"

"Sure," She nodded back, heading for the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She left, and Botta looked to the remaining Al Bhed as she slipped into another daze.

"Naida?" He said softly.

She jerked to attention, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Her face was unusually pale, and it hurt Botta to see her in such a strange, uncomfortable state. He could tell by her eyes that Besaid wasn't where she wanted to go, but something inside him refused to give her the option of leaving him.

(I know you want to go home..) He thought pleadingly, staring into her face as her eyes glazed over again, (I'm sorry..but I can't let you..not right now..)

Gently, he reached up with his freehand and brushed a few stray lockes of blonde hair out of her eyes. She never flinched, and continued to stare off into space. He knew she wasn't in the room with him at the moment, knew she was somewhere far away, practically on the other side of Spira. It bothered him, but at the moment, there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Hey, Naid?" He called gently, once again pulling her from her dream world. She looked at him, saddness still flashing unconciously in her tired eyes as he rested his hand on her neck, "I'm gonna go check with the guys about gettin' you.." He paused, unable to say 'Home,' when he knew what she was thinking, "..Back to Besaid."

She nodded, "All right."

"I'll be right back," He stood up, walking backwards toward the door, "Just..try to get some sleep, all right?"

She didn't respond, and still sat staring at the floor. He paused at the door, letting out a sigh as he stared at her.

(Man..the one time we're alone without interruptions, she's off in the Calm Lands..)

He blinked slowly, drawing in another deep breath as he backed out the door, and down the hallway to leave for the cafe, where the rest of the team was.

"So you think it'll be all right?"

Dr. Evans peered up from behind the main counter in the hallway at Laura, elderly blue eyes fixed on her carefully, as if trying to see if she was joking. However, the 5'1" Al Bhed stood calmly, strong arms crossed over her chest as she slouched her weight on one leg, royal blue eyes focused intently on the older man while she waited for an answer.

"...I suppose." He finally responded, looking back down to his signature clipboard and scribbling something down, "But you'll need to wait a few hours, so we can get her medication ready."

"That'll be fine," She replied, reaching up with one hand and absently tugging at her goggles, "So long as we get her our of here."

The Doctor grunted a response, and continued to scribble the excuse note. After a moment, he stood up straight, pulling the piece of paper from his clipboard and folding it.

"You do realize," He said calmly, not looking at Laura, "That the solution of taking her to Besaid to cure her homesickness, when she's from the Calm Lands, makes absolutely no sense at all."

At this the short Al Bhed stood still, dark eyes looking up to focus on the old man as he finished folding the note, then held it out to her.

"..Do you think.." She said slowly, taking the note, "That..it might work?"

Dr. Evans paused, taking a deep breath, before picking up his clipboard again.

"Let me just say, Miss Sky," He began writing again, pale eyes once again not focused on the woman in front of him, "That if a canary were kept in a cage, it wouldn't sing again if you just..moved it to another one. No matter what's there. It must be free to do as it wants."

Laura paused, taking this in as she stared at the floor. After a moment, she looked up.

"...I hope he understands that."

"She wants to what?"

Jassu stared at Botta incredously from his seat at the bar, dark eyes wide with confusion and shock.

The redhead shifted his weight, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, "She wants to go home." He repeated, glancing up, "..She's homesick."

"Homesick?" Datto echoed, "But..how come now?"

"And why?" Letty said through a mouthful of fries, "Everything that was there is here now, except for that other guy."

"And they weren't even close," Svanda added from her seat at one of the tables, biting her lip, "I'm not sure what else she could miss. Trust me," She looked at Botta, "There isn't much TO miss."

"Look,"Botta shook his head, growing slightly irritated with everyone's questions, "She's homesick. We're taking her back to Besaid so she can get better faster, okay?"

"Besaid?" Mifurey spoke up from the end of the bar, sitting next to Ropp, "She's from the Calm Lands, Botta."

"I know," He replied, looking back down, "But..we're taking her to Besaid."

Everyone fell silent for a moment, except for Robert, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why? That doesn't make any sense." He held up one hand,"She's from the Calm Lands," Then the other, "But you're taking her to Besaid. She's not gonna get better from homesickness if you don't take her home."

"..I know." He repeated, still not looking up.

"Well, why aren't you takin' her home then?" The Al Bhed wasn't getting it, "Are you afraid if she goes, she won't-"

Finally, he stopped. White eyes went slightly wide, before he took a deep breath, clearing his throat and turning back to the bar.

"Ah..um..well then."

"Way to go, Robert," Mifurey murmured, kicking her cousin under the bar. He jumped a little.

"Hey, I didn't mean to!" He argued quietly.

"Say!" Ropp jumped up, trying to break the tension in the room, "What time is it?"

"11:50," Came Lacy's voice from her place next to Letty.

"Oh," Robert looked back up, "Laura should be here any minute!"

"She should have a note from Dr. Evans," Botta finally spoke again, "Saying it's all right to take Naida to Besaid."

"All right then," Svanda said, standing up, "We'd better go start getting packed, eh?"

"Yeah," Keepa stood up next to her, "Let's go."

The two left, and once again the cafe was silent. After a minute, Ropp cleared his throat.

"Umm..I couldn't help but notice..where's Drea?"

"At her house," Jassu answered immedietly, "..She had to go check on Nero."

"...Oh."

"Well now," Lacy said, looking around, then to Letty, "..I suppose this means..I won't see you for a while.."

He looked up at her, hazel eyes growing slightly darker at the thought. Before he could say anything, she reached over and took his hand.

"C'mon.." She said softly, "I'll help you pack, all right?"

He paused, nodded, and then got up. Lacy followed his lead, and seconds later they were gone.

Again, the small cafe was draped in silence. Even the few customers in the corners were quiet, most of them getting up to leave after a few minutes. There had only been one waitress in the place, and she was getting ready to go to lunch. Amelio was silent in the back, Al Bhed senses picking up the uneasiness that was clogging the air something awful.

A minute or two later, the silence was once again broken. Only this time, it wasn't by a voice, but the sound of the entrance bell, Then came the voice.

"Jassu!"

All eyes turned to the little boy running across the smooth wooden floor of the cafe. His sandal straps were undone, dark blue shorts almost sliding off of his small bottom, large black Luca Cafe shirt almost hanging off one shoulder, all topped by a messily brushed mop of unruly dark brown hair. Some of the strand hung down in his freckled tan face, disguising his brightly shining blue eyes, the only physical thing distinguishing who he was related to.

Jassu didn't even have to force a smile to his lips. At the sight of little Nero Valcun running across the room just to see him, his heart swelled, filled with the strange emotion that wasn't too unlike what he felt when he saw the boy's older sister, only not in a romantic sense.

"Hey, little buddy!" He grinned, standing up and catching the rambunctious thing as he jumped up, "How ya doin'?"

"Great!" He exclaimed, blue eyes wide, "Didja get my card!"

"Sure did!" Jassu laughed, reaching up and pulling the piece of construction paper out of his front pocket, "And thanks to you, I think I'll get better a whole lot faster now!"

Nero's eyes went even wider, "Really! T..then you'll be able to play Blitzball again?"

"You bet!"

"All right!" He waved one small fist in the air, wiggling around in Jassu's arms as a sort of victory dance. The older man smiled, happy he could make the little boy excited about something.

Cutting into the little celebration, the entrance bell rang, this time followed by a rather angry, upset voice.

"Nerosten Tyler Valcun!"

Instantly Nero stopped dancing, and looked at Jassu.

"Uh oh.."

"Middle name, you're in trouble," Jassu said softly, raising an eyebrow.

"Nero!"

The two boys turned at the second sound of Nero's used name, both a little apprehensive about seeing the woman walking through the door, only for different reasons.

"Hey Sissy.." He said softly, trying to smile.

Unfortunately, Drea didn't melt at it. She came to a stop next to the two, blonde hair hanging down in front of furious blue eyes.

"What do you think you were doing you man?" Her voice was as stern as a parents.

"I..I just wanted to get here fast.." Nero pleaded, looking down and absently twising some of the fabric of Jassu's uniform, "To see Jassu.."

In a second, her liquid gaze went to the dark Auroch holding her brother. Jassu offered her a small nod, accompanied with a lopsided smile.

Now _that_ made her melt.

Immedietly her face softened, all traces of anger sliding off as it gave way to her recently adopted tired look. The woman appeared as if she hadn't slept in days. Which she hadn't.

She sighed, reaching up to ruffle some of Nero's messy brown hair, "...All right.. I'll let it slide just this once. Just don't do it again, all right?"

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled slightly, leaning up to kiss the boy on the head, then turning and walking behind the bar.

It was a few moments later when Drea finally noticed something different about the group in the cafe. For one, there were only two customers, who were leaving, and for two: No one was talking. In fact, everyone was staring at the floor, except for Nero, who was looking around the cafe like he'd never been there before and bouncing around in Jassu's arms.

"Hey..Jassu?"

Her voice seemed to hit him in the face, jolting him out of his trance. He jerked up to look at her, dark eyes wide with an unfamiliar emotion.

"Yeah baby?"

"Eww!" Crowed Nero, giggling in his childish manner.

Jassu smiled at him, covering his mouth, then looking to Drea, "What's up, babe?"

She looked at him, before looking around, "...Why is everyone so..quiet?"

If Jassu had been white, he would have been pale at the moment. His handsome face fell with the remembrance of what Botta had told them almost ten minutes before.

He turned his gaze slowly to Botta, who looked up from the floor to meet it. Black locked on to Crystal for a moment, Jassu sending a look that read, "Please..don't make me tell her."

Botta nodded, then looked up to Drea, who's pretty face was beginning to show some major worry.

"What's wrong..?" She asked slowly, "..is Naida all right?"

"She's..she's fine," Botta said, clearing his throat, "But.. she's still got some healing up to do..she's gettin' sick again."

Drea's eyebrow shot up, "Sick again? From what? Is it another poisoning?"

"Well..sort of." Botta rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at her, "You see..she's homesick."

Drea took a breath, "..I don't think I like where this is going."

"You won't," Jassu said softly, looking up at her.

Her gaze turned to him, bright blue eyes darkening slightly as they met his deep brown ones.

"..Jassu.." She said quietly, face pleading.

"Drea," He looked at Nero, ruffling his hair and setting the boy down, "..Naida's homesick.. and when someone's homesick..you gotta take 'em home, ya?"

"So..you're taking her all the way back to the Calm Lands?"

"Actually," He reached up and scratched his head, "..We're taking her to Besaid."

She only stared at him, eyes beginning to burn as she fought back tears.

The silence was interrupted as the entrance bell rang once more, this time letting in Laura.

"Hey you guys, I've got the consent from Dr. Evans, and he said you guys could leave toni-"

Her proclomation was cut off when she saw all of the unhappy faces. Clearing her throat, she dropped the hand holding the note down to her side and exhaled slowly, looking at Robert.

"I'm guessing..either someone just found out, or everyone's really bummed out."

"Both," He answered casually, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Maybe..we should leave," Ropp said, getting up.

"I agree," Mifurey stood up next to him, poking her cousin in the side to get him up as well.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He claimed, jumping out of his seat. He leaned over and finished his hot chocolate, setting the cup down on the bar and looking at Laura, who stood with her arms crossed.

"You are SO immature," She muttered, taking her boyfriend's hand and pulling him toward the door.

"What? What'd I do?"

"I think I'll go too," Datto stated, standing up, "Better go start gettin' packed, ya?"

"Yeah.."Botta agreed, "..Me too.."

"Hey Laura?"

The short Al Bhed turned to her best friend at the sound of her name, "Yeah Drea?"

The waitress didn't even tear her gaze from the man in front of her, "Could you..take Nero..for a while?"

She paused, raising her eyebrow in some concern. After a second, she let go of Robert's hand and stepped foreward, "..Sure D..no problem." She looked down, "Heya Nero baby, you wanna come with me for a while?"

Instantly the boy perked up, happy to hear someone talking to him again, "Yeah!"

"Great!" She smiled, picking him up, "You'll get ta hang with Aunty Laura and Uncle Robert for a while." She turned and held out the note to Botta, "This is yours, I believe?"

"Thanks," He took it as he walked past her toward the door.

"Uncle Robert?" Nero echoed as they neared the door, "Are you two married?"

"Well, not quite," Robert answered, taking him from Laura and hanging him over his shoulder.

The little boy stared back at his sister and Jassu, "You two'd better not kiss! Bleh!"

"All right you," Laura said, covering his mouth, "Let's go."

The group walked out, leaving Jassu and Drea to their silence. Finally, Jassu shook his head.

"Drea, say somethin'."

She paused, then looked down, "Why?..You're leaving. What else is there to say?"

"Look," He said, stepping forward to the bar, "It's not the end of Spira, ya? I'll see ya in a week or so a the Blitz Banquet."

Immedietly her gaze froze like ice, resting on him, "Have Wakka and the others defeated Sin yet?"

Jassu stared at her, knowing where this was going, "..No."

"Then don't tell me you'll see me in a week." She turned from him, looking back down at the floor as she leaned against the bar.

A pang of sadness drove like a spike through Jassu's heart. She was right. So long as Sin was still alive, any time he left her for more than a day, there was a chance he'd never see her again. But then again..it was always like that. With everyone.

"Drea," He said, lowering his head, "...Everyone of us have to live like that, ya? Letty and Lacy are going through the same thing. Every time you take Nero to the babysitters, there's a chance you might never see him again too. Every time we've left home, there's a chance we might never see Aunt Julia again, or her see us..There's just..always that chance, ya?"

He paused, looking up a little, "..Which is why ya gotta try and not worry about it. Because if ya did, then you'd never have any fun in life."

He fell silent, leaving room for her to talk. After a moment, she did.

"..It's not right though," She didn't turn around, "That..Botta gets to stay with her..and I don't get to stay with you."

"I know.." Jassu said softly, looking up at her, "But..you know they need to be together."

"And I know he'll realize that the only way to cure homesickness..is to take her home."

"That's right," He reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, before relaxing.

They were quiet for a moment, before she took a breath.

"You know..about living like..you'll see the person again.." She turned toward the wall, still away from him, "..Like with Nero.. You see..I can live through the day not worrying about it, because I tell him how much I love him at least 500 times before I leave him with his babysitter, and even then I still think about it 10 times a day."

Jassu raised and eyebrow, his hand sliding off of her arm as she reached up and pressed the other hand to her face. Her small shoulders began to shake slightly, and she shook her head.

"I just..don't know what I'd do..if something did happen.." Her voice was cracking, ".. It kills me to even think of you not being here..and then if it really did happen.."

She took a deep breath, "I don't want to lose you..ever."

With that, she broke. Holding on to the back of the bar with one hand, she leaned on it, pressing her freehand to her face as the tears rolled down her beautiful face.

Jassu watched her, heart pounding in his chest until he thought he would die. When he finally couldn't take it, he reached over the bar, unable to walk from his leg, and pulled her to him. She turned to him, letting him hold both of her hands in one of his as he brushed her hair gently with the other. After a moment, she pulled herself onto the bar, sitting on top of it and laying her head on his shoulder. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek and holding her like she'd disappear any second. In turn she wrapped her arms around his neck, blonde lockes spilling over her bare arms and onto his dark skin.

They sat in silence, Jassu rocking her back and forth gently as she sat on the bar, in his arms. Amelio continued his cleaning in the back of the kitchen, silent so not to disturb the couple, while another couple sat in the corner of the cafe. Silent the entire time, the two had been there from the beginning of everything, to the end.

"So Julia," Uncle Matt turned his old handsome gaze to her, "Does this remind you of anyone?"

"It could," She answered softly, so not to disturb the two others in the room, "I'm getting a bit of Erin and Adam out of it, and then a bit more of Raida and Neil the night they fell in love."

"Actually.." He reached across the table and took her hand, "I was thinking more along the lines of me and you, the day you left with Maechen."

The old woman smiled, hazel eyes glittering in the dim light, "But we still found eachother, didn't we?"

He smiled back, taking her hand and standing up. Together, the two walked to the door of the cafe.

"Yes Julia," He opened the door for them, and they stepped out into the chilly afternoon rain, "..We sure did."

---------------------

-----Author's Note: GRRR Man! Another split chapter! This one was supposed to actually have them going home in it, but NOOO, I HAD to make it longer. sigh Oh well, guess there'll be more chapters than I thought there were!

Hmm.. this was more of a "Goodbye" Chapter, not too much Baidaness in it, more of a mix of all of the other characters ('specially Laura/Robert, Jassu/Drea). I know it wasn't that great of a chapter, but hey, you finally got to meet Nero! (I love him to death, I've got the cutest picture of him in my head! )

Now then, I've just got a short list of thankios this time (I had sphagettios the other night! ), so I can TRY to get started on the next chapter!

Tio! (I'm so happy to see you've put more on Tupelo, I LOVE IT!)

Carter! (Still on the vacay, I hope you're doin' great!)

Daemon!(The one who fell off the face of the planet, but thanks for readin' anyway!)

DA, Sonata (You guys are still on my thank ya list, just in case! Keep writin'!)

Nikki! (Thank you for readin! I can't wait 'til you do start writing again!)

Echo! (Woman, I feel awful for not reading your stuff yet, but I'm free tonight, so I'm gonna try again!)

FlamingCross! (Thankios for readin', ya? )

Amethyst Angel (Wow, always great to have a newcomer! Welcome to the fic, thanks for reading!)

and Drea (Oh my good cow woman, you'd better hurry up with that TMNT fic before I die! .)

Now then, if I've left anyone out, it's not because I forgot, it's because I don't like you. LOL just kidding! If I did leave anyone out, I am SO terribly sorry, my mind is definately over the rainbow today, and I'm gettin' ready to celebrate "Pyro Appreciation Day" (4th of July, lol)! You guys take care, and have a safe and happy 4th! (If yer from the US that is, but even if yer not, have a safe on anyway! )

-Keeping it "Real"

Ari

P.S. I would like to thank the Goo Goo Dolls for helping me write this chapter Y'alls music ROCKS!


End file.
